CCPW
by Vultarian01
Summary: This is an MLP pro wrestling fanfiction. This story follows the Human Mane 6's interest in professional wrestling. As the story continues, more characters with similar passions will join in. This pro wrestling fanfiction does have a storyline, so if you don't like that I am sorry.
1. Renevations

**Greetings. I am Vultrian01. This is my first Fanfiction, so please do not seek to eliminate me over my own inexperience. Do enjoy yourself, Peche.**

**Disclaimer: Also, I do not own MLP (Who's owner's name is Lauren Faust) or any of the MLP characters below. Except for Oc's. I'm pretty sure I own the Oc's if they ever appear. Lightspark is an Oc. Like I have stated before, I am inexperienced. Danke. That's German for thanks.  
**

_**Important Note**_**: Subtract 13,351words from the word total to get the ACTUAL number of words I've written. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pinkie: "1!...2!…3! DING! DING! DING!"

Twilight: "Pinkie, we already have a bell."

Pinkie: "Oh."

Applejack rang the bell. *DING! DING! DING!*

Pinkie: "Anywaay…HERE'S YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL!, RAINBOW DASH!"

Pinkie Pie then prcoeeded to raise Rainbow Dash's hand and whoop for her victory (no big surprise) as Rainbow Dash decides to flip over Fluttershy onto her back and make a victory pose by placing her boot on her belly as Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight clap.

Twilight: "Well, it looks like Rainbow Dash is moving on to the three-way match, huh Applejack?"

Applejack: "Yup. It seems so."

Twilight and Applejack continued to watch as Rainbow Dash continued to wave her hands to the cheering "audience" until Twilight finally interrupted.

Twilight: "Ok Rainbow, that's enough." Twilight said giggling. "Get Fluttershy and come over here so we can move on."

Rainbow: "K!"

Rainbow bent beside Fluttershy and lightly patted her cheek to wake her up. "Hey Fluttershy get up, the show's gotta go on sometime this century." Rainbow Dash said extending her hand.

Fluttershy: "Ouch…..ok, sorry." Rainbow Dash helped her up. "But was a German Suplex really necessary to finish me off?"

Rainbow Dash Shrugged. "Hey, it got the job done." stated Rainbow Dash.

The two got out of the homemade ring and proceeded to the announcer's table for the preparation of the next match.

**_Two weeks ago…_**

The Mane 6 had decided to delve together into their favorite sport: Professional Wrestling. They decided they could make their own matches and wrestle each other for fun, but they had to find a place to do it at. That's when Rainbow Dash suggested that they could use the abandoned building that was located outside of town. Rainbow Dash said that the city used to own the building, but it eventually got condemned and everybody just seemed to forget about it. So the Mane 6 decided to regroup there after school was over and they had lunch.

When the Mane 6 got there, they saw that the outside of the building was square and looked rather small. However, when they went through the hallway entrance stepped inside and flipped the light switch it looked completely different. The inside was still small but not to small as it looked somewhat similar to a gym. The lighting was dim, but it seemed bright enough to show the entire room. There were bleachers on each side of the room that could probably hold about 120 people each. The middle of the room was large and spacious; perfect for a wrestling ring. In the Far back of the room there was a wide door that looked almost like a pair of double doors but it turned out to be a sliding door. The door led to a narrow hallway which led to three more doors at the end. The one on the left led to the girl's locker room, the one on the right led to the boy's locker room, and the door at the end of the hallway led to a small office complete with a bookshelf covering the back, a wide desk, and three chairs facing it. It was the perfect. However, the place was filthy and was in dire need of some renovating. But that was the beauty of having a friend like Rarity.

The Mane 6 started by cleaning the building from head to toe until it was at least somewhat clean. Applejack and the rest of her friends built the ring with the necessary supplies given to them (courtesy of the Apple family for having so much leftover junk in their shed). When the ring was completed, Rarity painted Canterlot High's insignia in the middle (due to the fear of being sued by the school for using the school insignia without permission, they decided to keep this a secret from the rest of Canterlot High and a few others with the exception of their parents who didn't have a problem with it). Applejack put up the mats around the outside of the ring and built the barricades and guardrails around the bleachers. But what's the point of having barricades and guardrails if you don't have an actual audience right? So Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie used their rather large assort of stuffed animals and set them up in the bleachers. Meanwhile, Twilight installed a recording device (which she had gotten from her cousin Lightspark who had recently failed in his movie directing career) in each of the stuffed animals. Using a small remote control, Twilight or any of her friends can activate the recording devices in each of the stuffed animals with three command installations: cheers, boos, and gasps. The volume can also be controlled by the remote. Twilight also used the lighting equipment (which she had also gotten from the benefits of her cousin Lightspark's recent failure) to light up the middle of the ring but keep the lights in the bleachers really dim so they can't see the stuffed animals very well so they can focus on their opponent (mostly for Fluttershy's sake because of her stage freight, even if the audience is a bunch of stuffed animals). Twilight also put up some beam lights and pointed them toward the red curtains covering the entrance to the hallway which is used for their "grand entrances" as Rarity calls it. In case you didn't know by the previous sentence, Rarity made the curtains for the grand entrances of each wrestler (after removing the door of course). Rarity also took the liberty of making the entrance themes (with the input from her friends), the wrestling attire, and the red carpeted runway from the curtain to the ring. Rainbow Dash made the announcer's table and put it on the opposite side of the ring towards the entrance of the hallway that leads to the entrance of the building. Pinkie Pie brought five microphones for them to use for announcements and stuff. Although she only brought five, she just insisted on yelling really loud. But what's a fight to start without a bell? Luckily Pinkie Pie kept a bell in her hair just in case of bell emergencies like these. Pinkie Pie also organized both locker rooms and (with the help of Twilight) organized the office at the end of the hallway that they can use for meetings.

After all of the renovations were done, they were satisfied by the turnout. However, they had to have a meeting in the office later to discuss another piece of business.

Rainbow: "So, how do we determine who's the champ?" asked rainbow Dash propping against the wall.

Twilight: "Well, that depends on which champion you're talking about."

Rainbow: "What do ya mean?"

Rarity: "Well, the championship belts I made so far are for both the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion and the Canterlot Diva's Tag Team Champions."

Twilight: "And we need to make a decision on which championship to compete for first." Twilight finished.

Pinkie Pie stopped spinning around in her chair and looked up with a confused look on her face. "How come there aren't any Men's Championship belts?"

Rainbow: "Do you know any guy we have a good relationship with, wont spill their guts about this to the school, or wont spy on us in the girl's locker room?" asked Rainbow dash.

Pinkie Pie thought for a minute. "No?'

Rainbow: "Well there you go then."

Rarity: "And the fact that we are all women doesn't improve the chances of a Men's Championship coming to light any time soon I'm afraid."

Pinkie Pie hung her head down. "Ok."

Twilight: "So, which one do you guys want to pick?"

Rainbow: "I think we should start with the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship. You know, to see who's best?" Rainbow Dash suddenly grinned. "And by who's best, I of course mean me!"

Applejack: "Y'all wanna put yer money where yer mouth is Rainbow?!" Applejack challenged.

Rainbow: "Well I don't know about that, but I do know that I'm gonna put my boot where your face is, Applesnack!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash each take a step forward one another and started to give each other competitive glares.

Applejack: "Why don't y'all get yer ass in the ring right now instead?!" Applejack challenged again.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "I don't see why not, I've been working on a finisher lately and I would love to try it out!" Rainbow Dash retorted once more.

Twilight intervened. "All right you two, lets save that for the tournament."

Rainbow Dash lit up. "Does that mean we go for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship?!" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly.

Twilight: "Well, it does make sense." Twilight paused in consideration. "Anyone else like rainbow's idea?"

After a brief moment of silent thinking they all nodded in agreement.

Twilight: "It's settled then; the tournament for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship will begin next week!"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

* * *

**You want to know a secret? Well...I can't tell you because that is a secret. But in all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed delving your minds into this chapter. Arevoir. That's French for goodbye.  
**


	2. The Drawing

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Please pardon me for misspelling my identity last time, and for all of the errors in the first chapter. I am ashamed. But I am getting better though. Please do enjoy yourself though.  
**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own MLP (Who's owner's name is Lauren Faust) or any of the MLP characters below. Except for Oc's. I'm pretty sure I own the Oc's if they ever appear. Which they haven't yet.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**One week ago…**

It was a Saturday afternoon. After a long week of school, the Mane 6's anticipation for the tournament was unbearable. After going home to get their things, they went to their rendezvous point which was obviously the abandoned building they fixed up for their wrestling matches. Twilight got there first (punctual as usual) and waited for the others to show up. Once they did show up, Twilight told them to proceed to the office and wait. She said she had to get a few things. So Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy waited in the office for about ten minutes in silence, until Rainbow Dash finally spoke up.

Rainbow: "What's taking Twilight so long?!" Rainbow Dash shouted in frustration.

Rarity: "She said something about getting something for the tournament."

Fluttershy: "Um…speaking of which, how is this tournament suppose to work?" asked Fluttershy.

Rarity: "I think twilight is going to supply us with that answer when she gets back."

Applejack: "If she ever gets back." Applejack commented.

Pinkie Pie continues to spin around in her rotating chair while she spoke. "IF she doesn't come back, can I have her little brother?!" asked Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy: "Why would you want Spike?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

Pinkie Pie stops spinning. "Duh! So I can practice my wrestling moves on him! I'm sure he doesn't mind." Pinkie Pie said with a grin.

Rarity: "I think Twilight does though…"

Pinkie: "That's not fair! Why can't I have a little brother to practice with?!" Pinkie Pie complained with crossed arms.

Rainbow: _"Because Twilight is saner than you." _Rainbow Dash thought while rolling her eyes.

Pinkie Pie: "Hey! I'm not nutty! I'm funny! There's a difference Dashie." Pinkie Pie said with a serious expression on her face.

Rainbow Dash had a look of confusion on her face. "How did you...?"

Rainbow Dash was interrupted by the sound of the office door opening so she quickly shrugged of her question. Twilight came into the office with both arms full. She was holding a large top hat in her left arm and was holding a stack of notebook paper in her right arm. Twilight then proceeded to the desk and put her stuff on in before sitting down in her business chair that was placed behind the desk.

Applejack: "Uh…Twi? What's all this?"

Twilight: "This, Applejack, is the stuff we will be using for the tournament."

Rainbow: "So…How is this tournament going to work Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: "I'm so glad you asked Rainbow!" Twilight stated cheerfully.

Twilight put the top hat and the stack of notebook paper before continuing.

Twilight: "Well, using this book called _Amateur Professional Wrestling Rules and Regulations, _I have compiled a way to make this tournament work out fairly, even with the improper amount of competitors we have that will be partaking in this championship.

Applejack: "Then lay it on us."

Twilight: "Ok, the first phase of the championship tournament will consist of three one-on-one matches. The rules for each one-on-one match are fairly standard: Victory via pinfall or submission with no countouts and pinfalls and submissions only count inside the ring. Then, the winner of each one-on-one match will proceed to the final three-way match. The three-way match, which would most commonly be a standard match in which the winner would be the one who gets the first fall, but instead this three-way match will be more of an elimination match with the same standard rules of the previous one-on-one matches, but with a small hitch. Basically, the three competitors will wrestle each other and the one who gets pinned or submits first will be eliminated from the match and will have to leave the ring afterward. Afterward the remaining two competitors will wrestle, and the one who gets the second fall or submission on their opponent will be the winner and will be given the belt and the title of The Canterlot Diva's Central Champion. That just about sums it up." Twilight looked around. "Everybody understand?" Twilight asked.

They absorbed this information given to them until they came to a response.

Rarity: "Seems pretty clear-cut to me."

Fluttershy: "I guess so."

Rainbow: "Sounds cool to me."

Applejack: "Ah ain't gotta problem."

Pinkie Pie paused for a second. "I'm still kind of iffy on the rules…"

Twilight: "Oh. Uh…would you like me to repeat that?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie: "Don't worry about it Twilight. If I get confused, I'll just read it again from the fanfiction page."

Twilight: "What?"

Pinkie: "What?"

After a couple of awkward minutes of silence, Fluttershy finally spoke up.

Fluttershy: "Since we went over the rules, can you tell us what the hat and paper is for, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight: "Oh! This is for the drawing." Twilight answered.

Applejack: "Drawin'?"

Twilight: "Yeah. We each take a piece of paper and write our names on it. Next we crumple up each of our pieces of paper and put it in the hat. Then I cover the hat with another piece of paper and shuffle the crumpled balls of paper around inside. Finally, after giving it a good shuffle, I will take out two balls of paper at random and read the names from them. The names on those two pieces of paper will face each other in one of the one-on-one matches in the first phase of the tournament."

Rarity: "Twilight, darling, I'm not calling you a cheat, but how can we be sure the pick will be random?"

Twilight: "That won't be a problem. Because I am going to pull out the names really fast."

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Better than nothing."

Applejack: "Ah'd say that's about as random as it's gonna get."

Rarity nodded in silence, seemingly satisfied with the answer along with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

Twilight: "Great!"

The Mane 6 proceeded to write their names on pieces of the notebook paper that Twilight had supplied for them. Then, they crumpled up their papers into balls and placed them into the hat. Afterward, Twilight placed another piece of notebook paper over the opening of the hat and started to shake it vigorously. After two minutes of vigorous shaking, Twilight set the hat down on the desk.

Twilight: "So…Who's ready for the official drawing for the first three matches of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship?!"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

Fluttershy: "Um…maybe?" Fluttershy said nervously.

Twilight: "Ok, then let's get started."

Twilight (without looking) quickly takes out two balls of crumpled paper and starts to unravel them.

Twilight: "Ok, the 1st match of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship will be…FLUTTERSHY vs. RAINBOW DASH!

Fluttershy: *eeeep* _"I'm gonna die."_ Fluttershy thought panickingly.

Rainbow: "Aw yeah! Hey Fluttershy! Don't go easy on me 'cuz there's no way I'm holding back!"

Fluttershy Fainted. *THUD*

Rarity: "Oh my!"

Rainbow: _"Well…this won't take long." _Rainbow dash thought with boredom.

Twilight: "Ok then. Let's start the drawing for the next match, shall we?"

Twilight proceeded to draw two more names from the hat as Rarity goes to try and revive her unconscious friend.

Twilight: "Ok, let's see. The 2nd match of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship will be…PINKIE PIE vs. RARITY!

Rarity snaps her head in Pinkie Pie's direction and accidentally drops the revived Fluttershy (who is now unconscious again) in shock.

Rarity: "What?!"

Pinkie Pie starts to vibrate. "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie Pie then proceeds to tackle Rarity to the ground in a hug.

Pinkie Pie looks up at Rarity. "Don't go easy on me!" Pinkie Pie says with a wide smile.

Rarity slowly pats her on the head. "Uh…of course darling…" Rarity said uncomfortably.

Twilight: "Well now that that's out of the way, let's proceed to the drawing of the-

Applejack: "Hey, Twi?" Applejack interrupted.

Twilight: "Yes Applejack?"

Applejack: "If we're the only ones left, what's the point a draw-

Twilight: "It's in the book, Applejack. It's the rule." Twilight said cutting her off.

Applejack: "But-

Twilight: "IT'S THE RULE!" Twilight yelled with a scary expression on her face.

Applejack took a couple of steps back while holding up her hands in surrender. Sorry. Ma bad."

Twilight calmed down. "Thank you very much."

Twilight pulled out the last two names from the hat and began to read them.

Twilight: "OK! The 3rd and final match of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship is…APPLEJACK vs. TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

Pinkie: *GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP*

Applejack: "Yup. Didn't see THAT one comin'." said Applejack sarcastically.

Twilight ignored her comment. "Well, I am still looking forward to a good and friendly fight with you and I wish you the best of luck!" Twilight extended her hand to Applejack.

Applejack shook the hand. "And best a luck to you too Twilight!"

Applejack broke the handshake and embraced Twilight in a hug. Then she whispered in her ear. "Y'all gonna need it."

Twilight: "Likewise" Twilight said with a devilish grin.

Pinkie Pie suddenly tackled both Applejack and Twilight into a hug. "I want to whisper smack talk too." whispered Pinkie Pie.

After prying Pinkie Pie off of them, Twilight continued on.

Twilight: "Onto other business, we need commentators for the commentator's table. We can all take turns being the commentators, and since me and Applejacks' match will be the last one we can be the commentators first." Twilight looked at Applejack. "Is that ok with you Applejack?" asked Twilight.

Applejack: "Sure. Why not?"

Twilight nodded. "Good. But we will also need someone to referee the first match, and the referee should be someone who hasn't previously wrestled with either of the competitors in order to avoid biased results." Twilight stated.

Pinkie Pie started to jump up and down, raising and shaking her arm. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick ME! I wanna referee the match!" Pinkie Pie begged.

Twilight: "Why?"

Pinkie: "Because Fluttershy and Dashie are two of my bestest friends in the whole world, and I wouldn't be able to choose between the two of them so I am the perfect referee for this match. Also I like slapping my hand on the mat because it helps me practice for that Whack-A-Mole Game in the arcade. Everybody knows it's easier to whack the moles with your hands than a mallet. But wait! Isn't that cheating?! Or is it cheating if someone else catches you cheating? But wait! I would know I was cheating! Maybe I'll catch myself cheating and turn myself in! But I wouldn't do that to me, would I? Unless I-"

Everyone: "PINKIE!"

Pinkie: "Yes?" Pinkie Pie said batting her eyes.

Twilight sighed. "Ok, Pinkie. You can ref the first match."

Pinkie: "Yay!"

Twilight: "BUT, when you do ref the match please don't count too fast when someone is being pinned. Just go at moderate speed. Promise?"

Pinkie: "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

Pinkie Pie then proceeded to (somehow) sneak into my house and steal the cupcake I was eating while writing this fanfiction, go back, and smashed it against her left eye.

Twilight: "Well that settles it then."

Rainbow: "So, we start the tournament know?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: "No."

Rainbow: "Whadda you mean no?!" raged Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: "Well, for starters we haven't practiced that much lately and we have to get everybody a chance to practice a little bit before the tournament."

Rarity: "And I haven't completely finished your attire yet."

The recently revived Fluttershy chimed in as well. "Some of us also have to study for the math test next Monday."

Rainbow Dash groaned in defeat. "Uuugh…fine!"

Applejack: "So when's the actual tournament gonna start?"

Twilight: "I guess next week."

Rainbow Dash groaned again.

Applejack: "Aw don't sweat it Rainbow. You'll live."

Rainbow: "Unless I die of boredom beforehand…" Rainbow Dash grumbled to herself.

Twilight: "Then it's settled. The tournament officially starts next Saturday."

Everyone: "OK."

Eventually Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack left for home. Before Fluttershy and Twilight left, though, Pinkie Pie told them that she was going to stay for a while.

Twilight: "Ok Pinkie, but make sure you lock up before you go, alright?"

Pinkie Pie: "Okie Dokie Lokie"

Fluttershy and Twilight then left the premises while Pinkie Pie stayed behind to try to lick the leftover cupcake icing from her left eye with her tongue."

* * *

**Not bad? Could be better? I hope my story so far is twisting your perceptions in life into a new and more exciting reality. I must leave now to get a new cupcake and plot my revenge on Ms. Pie. Farewell.**


	3. Fluttershy vs Rainbow Dash

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Please forgive me for your wait. I had much to do within a small period of time. Now...I am attempting to go into as much detail as possible. Lightspark is an Oc. Do keep in mind: I am a novice so if ay of my wrestling jargon is off please forgive me as I will attempt to improve in a future date. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or Equestria Girls. I also do not own _There for Tommorow _or _One Direction_ and their respective songs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Three hours ago…**

It was a Friday afternoon, and the Mane 6 met up at the abandoned building where the tournament for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship will be held. After a long week of school and practice, they were pumped and prepared for the Tournament who was going to decide who the best between the six best friends is. But they had a little meeting in the office to go over a few things before the tournament began. So each of the Mane 6 went to the office to wait on Twilight, who was late again.

Rainbow: "Are we REALLY doing this again?!" Rainbow Dash Raged.

Pinkie: "I still want to keep Spike!" Pinkie Pie Raged as well.

Applejack: "Now hold yer horses Rainbow. She'll come in good time."

And as if on cue, Twilight showed up out of the door of the office and proceeded behind the desk to sit in the business chair.

Twilight: "Hey!"

Rainbow: "Can we get this thing started already!" Rainbow Dash yelled impatiently.

Fluttershy: "Uh…you know…I'm in no hurry." Fluttershy said with a nervous smile.

Twilight: "Patience Rainbow Dash. We still have to go over a few more things, but I promise the tournament WILL start today." Twilight assured.

Rainbow: "…fine."

Twilight: "Now on to business." Twilight looked at Rarity. "Rarity? How is everything coming along?"

Rarity lit up. "Fret not Twilight! The belt is ready, the wrestling attire is simply to DIE for, and I have finished personalizing all of your entrance themes from the instructions you all have given me!"

Twilight smiled. "Good, then I guess we should start setting up for the tournament."

Fluttershy: "How?"

Twilight: "Well, because you and Rainbow Dash are in the first match you follow Rarity into the locker rooms to change into the attire she made for you."

Fluttershy: "umm….ok then."

Rainbow: "Sure"

Rarity proceeds to grab Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy by the wrist. "Onward!" says Rarity as she drags them to the locker rooms.

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie. "Oh, and you should go with Rarity to, Pinkie. She supplied you with the ref's outfit."

Pinkie: "Got it!" Pinkie Pie says as she sprints out of the office toward the hallway leading to the locker rooms to catch up with the others.

Twilight looked at Applejack. "And since we're doing the commentary, we should start setting up the Commentator's table."

Applejack rubbed her hands together. "Let's do it."

Twilight and Applejack then proceeded out of the office and hallway and toward the commentator's table to get it ready for the match.

**Thirty minutes ago…**

The inside of the building was dim except for the lights beaming upon both the ring and the commentators' table, and the two searchlights pointed towards the curtains. Even thought the bleachers were very dim, the sound of cheering resonated through all the stuffed animals' recording devices which Rarity was controlling by remote. And as another upgrade to the stuffed animals (much to Fluttershy's dismay) was that about a couple of the stuffed animals had a small flashing light on them which was meant to resemble actual camera flashes to make the audience seem more realistic. The frequency of the flashes could also be controlled by the same remote the announcer is given. Speaking of which, Rarity is the one who is going to be announcing the wrestlers' entrances and will also be remotely controlling the stuffed animals' recording devices. Rarity was of course, out of site which was typical of an announcer. They were originally going to make the announcers announce from the ring but they just went with giving the announcer a microphone and letting them speak from an unknown location (in this case, Rarity is hiding at the top of the bleachers). The set of two large double speakers that Twilight brought (Lightspark threw out a lot of stuff) were placed a little away from the curtains; one on each side. The top speaker of each double speaker was used for the music and the bottom was used for the announcers and the commentators. Getting to that, Twilight and Applejack were at the commentators' table. From the curtains' point of view Twilight was on the left with a microphone on a microphone stand in front of her. Applejack was on the right with the same microphone stand and microphone, but it was closer to the edge of the table as there was a large, red bell bolted to that side of the table (In case you haven't figured it out; who ever sits on that side of the table rings the bell). Twilight and Applejack were wearing their regular attire for the commentation (if you don't know what their regular attire looks like, I suggest you watch Equestria Girls). Pinkie Pie was wearing a regular referee outfit and was eating gummy worms in the ring and looking over the _How to be A Wonderful Ref Reference Guide. _Pinkie Pie was also loosening up both arms (she's an ambidextrous) and was waiting for the signal for the show to begin. Everything was perfect. Twilight tapped the microphone as the signal for Rarity to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals just enough for her and Applejacks' voices to be heard clearly.

Twilight: "Welcome wrestling fans! My name is Twilight Sparkle!"

Applejack: "Howdy! I'm Applejack!

Twilight: "And welcome to…to…uh oh."

Applejack: "Uh oh?"

Twilight suddenly realized that with all of the preparations they were doing, they all had forgotten to come up with the name of their wrestling organization!

Twilight started to panic. "Welcome t-to uh…"

Luckily, Applejack came to the rescue. "Welcome to uh…Canterlot Carnage Pro Rasslin'!"

Twilight was a little shocked by that, but she wasn't going to complain now. "Um…Yes! Welcome to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered -*

Applejack: "We got a real good show for y'all tonight!" "_Even though it's the middle of the day." _Applejack thought.

Twilight: "That's right Applejack! And this is going to be an eventful night for all of us! And do you know why wrestling fans?!"

Pinkie Pie answered instead. "WHY?!"

Twilight went with it. "Because tonight (today), we will be determining the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Pinkie Pie: "I THOUGHT WE ALREADY KNEW THAT?!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered regardless -*

Applejack: "And how?! Well, I'll tell ya how! With some good ol' fashioned competition!"

Twilight: "Yes, but more specifically, The Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament!"

Applejack: "Yup. And we're in this thing too, huh Twi?!"

Twilight: "Yes we are Applejack. And along with Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, we will be competing against each other in order for one of us to earn the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt and the title of Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Applejack: "In other words, the best out of all a us!"

Twilight: "Exactly! And even though there are only six contestants in this tournament, you all can expect some great wrestling here tonight!"

Applejack: "Speakin' a which, would y'all like to go over the rules with the audience Twilight?

Twilight: "It would be my pleasure! Ok, the first phase of the championship tournament will consist of three one-on-one matches. The rules for each one-on-one match are fairly standard: Victory via pinfall or submission with no countouts and pinfalls and submissions only count inside the ring. Then, the winner of each one-on-one match will proceed to the final three-way match. The three-way match will be more of an elimination match with the same standard rules of the previous one-on-one matches, but with a small hitch. Basically, the three competitors will wrestle each other and the one who gets pinned or submits first will be eliminated from the match and will have to leave the ring afterward. Afterward the remaining two competitors will wrestle, and the one who gets the second fall or submission on their opponent will be the winner and will be given the belt and the title of The Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Pinkie Pie stops eating her gummy worms momentarily to randomly yell at the sky. "Hey! You can't fool me! No copy pasting!"

Vultarian01: "Oh do be quiet you little pink twit!"

Twilight, who is seemingly ignorant of Pinkie's outburst, continued. "Well, now that that's out of the way…" Twilight turns to Applejack. "Would you be willing to help me tell tonight's matchups?" Twilight asked.

Applejack put her arms around the back of her head. "Sure, but you go first."

Twilight: "Ok, then. The 1st one-on-one fight for tonight will be pitting Fluttershy against Rainbow Dash!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack: "The 2nd one-on-one match for tonight will be one you won't wanna miss! It's gonna be Pinkie Pie and Rarity tusslin' it out in the ring!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly again -*

Twilight: "And last but not least! The 3rd and final one-on-one matchup for the night will be Applejack versus ME! Twilight Sparkle!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly once more -*

Applejack couldn't help but roll her eyes before speaking. "Yeah. So now that we went over everything, why don't we get this thing started?!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered once again -*

Twilight: "Oooh, not yet!"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

Twilight: "RARITY!"

Applejack: "I agree with Rare, why can't we just start right now?!

Twilight: "Because we still have to do the final guideline for starting the tournament."

Applejack face-palmed. "Uuugh…fine."

Twilight cleared her throat. "Ahem. Well, the time has finally come! So without further ado…LET THE CANTERLOT DIVA'S CENTRAL CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"

The stuffed animals were now cheering to their maximum volume as Pinkie Pie activated the large firework sparklers on each of the turnbuckles and let them spew into the air, signaling the beginning of the tournament.

Then the lights went dim and the search lights pointed toward the curtains.

*~ _One Direction_'s song "_That's_ _What Makes You Beautiful_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rarity (Announcer): "This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…all the way from the Canterlot Animal Shelter…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 118 lbs…The timid beauty of the ring…FLUUUTEEERSHYYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy poked her head out only to flinch to the lights shining in her face. She eventually stepped out of the curtain and continued to walk down the glittering red runway as she held up her hands to block the lights that were following her. She was sporting a pale yellow leotard with a diamond shaped hole on her belly which showed her bellybutton and the area of skin around it while the back had a butterfly shaped hole in the back with a dark pale blue outlining it. The back of the leotard led up to her shoulder blades which had two dark pale straps that crossed into an X-shape in the back and wrapped over each shoulder which crossed again in the front where her collar bone is. The crossing straps then linked to the edges of the front of the leotard. The edges of the top part of the leotard covered her entire bust and curved around a little distance under her armpit and to the back, under her shoulder blades and back around the same way. The part of the top of the leotard where her cleavage should be was replaced by a thin, upside-down silver triangle in which the tip of the triangle was met with two thin silver stitching that curved downward under the outline of her lower bust and then curved into a straight line of silver stitching that wrapped around the back near the top of the butterfly-shaped hole (The silver stitching is proportionate to each side of the leotard). The lower back part of the leotard was what you would expect from it; it showed a little of her lower buttocks. The top part of the leg holes for the leotard was also outlined a dark pale blue color. However, the top part of the leg holes had a small, hill-like patterned frill connected to each side (starting from the front were the leotard is about to under her private area to the back where it stops proportionate parallel to the level of where the frill in the front begins). She is wearing thin, dark pale blue knee and elbow pad straps, and is also wearing pale pink boots with white laces arranged in a crossed-laced pattern in which the top of the boots reach up to about two inches away from her kneecaps.

She is also wearing thin, dark pale blue wrist bands on each wrist. And, although using her regular hairstyle, had a pale pink and butterfly-shaped hairclip which was embezzled with green gems.

Applejack: "The timid beauty of the ring…..really?" Applejack said with a deadpan voice.

Twilight: "Rarity, you have really outdone yourself! Fluttershy looks so pretty!"

Rarity giggled in her microphone. "I told you it was to DIE for did I not?!" Rarity said with beaming pride.

Applejack: "Ah think the announcer should stick to announcin', don't ya think?!"

Rarity: "Hmph. I wouldn't expect someone like you to comprehend beauty with your pickle jar brained head anyway." Rarity said bluntly.

Applejack: "Why ah otta-

Twilight: "ENOUGH!"

Rarity and Applejack: "Sorry."

Twilight continued. "You know Applejack, when I first met Fluttershy; I never would have pegged her for someone who would be interested in this kind if sport. Or any sport for that matter."

Applejack: "I thought the same thing, but I actually practiced with her once during this past week and she ain't no pushover. Fluttershy is pretty good with those submissions and she's pretty quick too. I had a hard time tryin' to land a punch on her the first time around!"

Twilight: "Wow! I could never imagine Fluttershy doing that!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise.

Applejack: "Yup, but…uh…"

Twilight: "What?'

Applejack shook her head. "Well, she ain't really that tough. When ah did manage to hit her, she usually collapses like a Five day old biscuit that's a been in the sun a long spell."

Twilight: "So basically she's pretty fragile, huh?"

Applejack nodded. "She ain't the most sturdy girl in the world." Applejack said with a sigh.

Twilight: "Well, despite that, I'm pretty sure she is going to show us an impressive amount of skill in this match."

Applejack: "Here's to hopin'!"

As soon as Fluttershy got to the edge of the ring, she slowly crawled into the ring, got up, and proceeded to her corner (which from the commentators point of view, was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for her opponent.

Fluttershy was hyperventilating from all of the fake camera flashes but still maintained her thoughts. "_Ok Fluttershy, keep it together. You don't have to worry about anything. I mean Rainbow Dash can't be THAT hard to beat, Right? You are an excellent wrestler and you owe it to yourself and to your friends to show them what you've got!_" Her mental pep talk giving her confidence, she quickly climbed on to the middle rope of her turnbuckle, turned toward the crowd and, with a beautiful smile, pumped both of her fists in the air.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with excitement. "Fwohooo! gwo Fwutterfy!" Pinkie Pie cheered with her mouth full of gummy worms.

Applejack was laughing while twilight sat and stared at her with satisfaction.

Twilight: "It seems she forgot that the audience was a bunch of stuffed animals." Twilight giggled.

Applejack: "Well, it doesn't look like that's stop her though!" Applejack laughed.

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonated throughout the building ~*

Fluttershy, startled by the thunder, accidentally fell backwards onto the mat.

Twilight: "That did."

Rarity (Announcer): "Now introducing…Coming straight out of Cloudesdale (Rainbow Dash's home town)…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 124 lbs…The, self-proclaimed, star athlete of Canterlot High…RAAAIIINBOW DAAASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow Dash burst out of the curtain, sliding in her knees as she gave the audience two rock sign hands with raised arms. She then got up and proceeded toward the ring while spinning around with open arms as she listens to the cheers of her "fans". She was wearing an azure colored sports bra with a dark orange outline around each edge of it. The sports bra covered her bust except for the front of the bra which showed a curved dip that stopped mid-way to the bottom part of the bra, showing some cleavage. The bottom strap of the sports bra was a thick, rectangular strap that connected the back of the bra together in a straight line across the lower part of her shoulder blades. The straps on the top part of the front of the bra were orange and it connected the top part of each part of the bra's top and leads straight back over her shoulders and connects straight down to the large horizontal strap in the back (The straps are parallel to each other). She was also sporting some azure colored wrestling trunks with orange outlines around the waist of the trunks, but not the leg holes which shows a small bit of her buttocks. She was also wearing azure boots with orange laces and periwinkle soles. The boots lengthen up to the bottom of her knees where her knees are covered by thin, black knee pad straps.

She wasn't wearing any elbow pads but was sporting some thin, black fingerless MMA gloves. She was using her regular hairstyle with its regular rainbow color.

Twilight: "And here comes Rainbow Dash!"

Applejack: "With her usual ego in tow." Applejack said bluntly.

Twilight: "Rainbow dash really is quite the athlete! I don't need to see her wrestle and know she's going be pretty hard to beat! She might even be a favorite to win the whole thing! What do you think Applejack?"

Applejack: "Ah think you shouldn't count yer chickens before they hatch Twilight. Ah do know Rainbow's a darn good athlete, but she ain't ALL that. Ah says we let her rasslin speak for itself." Applejack said with crossed arms.

Twilight: "I'm not very surprised by that statement considering you and Rainbow do seem to have a rivalry going on. Personally, I'm interested in seeing you two giving it your all. Unless you don't think she will do well in the tournament?"

Applejack: "Hey! Ah ain't sayin Rainbow's a bad wrestler, alright? Ah'm just sayin that she should stop yakin and start rasslin."

Twilight: "Fair enough. But I have seen many of her athletic pursuits, and she showed an amazing amount of strength and skill in each one."

Applejack: "Ah ain't seen her rassle, but Ah'm pretty sure she's gonna give Fluttershy a hard time in that ring." Applejack said with concern.

Twilight: "Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

Half way down the runway, Rainbow dash starts to sprint towards the ring. As soon as she gets there, with an impressive display of athleticism, she jumps over the middle rope and into the ring. She lands with a front roll and stops with two rock sign hand gestures with raised arms. She then immediately goes to her corner (which from the commentators point of view, was the upper left turnbuckle) and proceeds to climb to the top of her turnbuckle to raise her hand behind her ear to listen to the cheering crowd. Afterwards (but not before quickly pumping her fist in the air) she jumps off the top turnbuckle backwards and onto her feet. She then turns around to lean against her corner and give Fluttershy a competitive glare while cracking her knuckles.

Fluttershy gulped. _"Ok. Maybe Rainbow Dash IS that hard to beat and I'm gonna die!" _Fluttershy cried in her mind.

Pinkie Pie, who was threw eating, crumpled up her now empty gummy worm bag and threw it outside of the ring over her shoulder.

Twilight: "Pinkie Pie! Don't throw your trash on the floor! We just cleaned that!" Twilight wined.

Applejack sighed. "This is Pro Rasslin' Twilight. Get used to it."

Pinkie Pie went over to Rainbow Dash's corner first and, as standard procedure, frisked her for illegal items. As soon as she saw that rainbow dash was clean, she went over to frisk Fluttershy who was a bit reluctant to do so.

Fluttershy: "Pinkie? You know that I wouldn't cheat, right? So can we just skip this part? Fluttershy asked nervously.

Pinkie: "I can't silly! Those are the rules!'

Fluttershy sighed. "Fine." She said in defeat.

After awkwardly frisking Fluttershy and confirming she was clean, Pinkie Pie skipped to the middle of the ring and motioned them both to come closer. They both proceeded to the middle of the ring until they were a small distance apart from each other.

Applejack: "Looks like this is gonna finally get underway!"

Twilight: "Whenever they're ready!"

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie quickly explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Pinkie: "Okey Dokey! You ready Dashie?!"

Rainbow got into a wrestling stance. "Ready!"

Pinkie: "You ready, Fluttershy?!"

Fluttershy: "Well, actually I-

Pinkie Pie: "FIGHT!" Pinkie Pie then motioned for Applejack to ring the bell.

Applejack rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Pinkie Pie quickly took a step back as she knew the match has started. Unfortunately for Fluttershy, her mind must not have processed the bell quick enough as Rainbow Dash immediately Grabbed her left arm and Irish Whipped her toward the ropes. As soon as Fluttershy bounced back off the ropes, she was heading back toward Rainbow Dash. Rainbow saw her coming and quickly took advantage as she jumped in place and Dropkicked Fluttershy in the chest in mid-air. The force of the Dropkick forced Fluttershy back onto the mat in pain.

Twilight: "And a nice Front dropkick by Rainbow Dash!"

After getting her bearings, Rainbow Dash proceeded toward the downed Fluttershy who was now holding her chest in pain. Rainbow Dash then proceeded to grab Fluttershy's left leg and use it to maneuver her onto her stomach and stomped the back of her left leg. Fluttershy held her leg in pain, but was not able to relax as Rainbow Dash pulled her up by her hair to Irish Whip her again toward the ropes. And this time, after Fluttershy bounced off the ropes, Rainbow Dash grabs her with her right arm under her left armpit and her left arm under and in between her legs. She then turns Fluttershy upside down and slams her against the mat for a Scoop Slam. Rainbow Dash then decides to jump in mid-air and connect a Single leg drop on Fluttershy.

Applejack winced. "Oooh…It looks like Rainbow's dominating!"

Fluttershy, who got hit by Rainbow's Leg Drop, now is on her side reeling in pain. Rainbow dash then pushes Fluttershy onto her stomach again and proceeds to sit on her back. Rainbow then takes both of Fluttershy's arms and drapes them back and over her legs and puts her into a chinlock to perform a Camel clutch. Pinkie Pie then drops to Fluttershy's side.

Pinkie: "You wanna give up, Fluttershy?!

Fluttershy: "N..n..no!'

After another minute of the Camel clutch, Rainbow starts to get tired and decides just to get this over with.

Rainbow: "Oh, fuck it!'

Rainbow Dash releases Fluttershy from the Camel clutch and pushes her head violently to the mat. As Fluttershy was holding her face in pain, Rainbow Dash kicked Fluttershy onto her back. Rainbow then got on her knees and proceeds to lay on her stomach for the cover.

Pinkie Pie drops and begins to slap the mat. "**1!...KICKOUT**

Applejack: "And Fluttershy Kicks out before the count of 2!"

Twilight: "She's a lot more persistent than I thought!"

Rainbow Dash face palms herself in frustration and grabs Fluttershy's hair with both hands to lift her up to her feet. When Fluttershy gets up to her feet with Rainbow Dash pulling her hair, she kicks Rainbow in the shin which forces Rainbow dash back a few steps. Fluttershy quickly takes advantage and delivers a series of knife edge chops, forcing rainbow Dash back into her corner.

Twilight: "What retaliation from Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy then, grabbing the top ropes on the left side of the turnbuckle with both hands for support, extends her leg upward and places it on rainbow Dash's neck for a Corner foot choke.

Applejack: "Ain't that illegal?"

Twilight: "Not necessarily. Its technically legal if the hold is released after a five count from the referee. Same goes for most moves used with the assistance of the ropes or turnbuckles."

Pinkie Pie goes over to count the hold. "1!...2!...3!...4!...5! Ok Fluttershy, let go of Dashie!" Pinkie Pie pulls Fluttershy off of Rainbow Dash who is now in a sitting position and trying to catch her breath. Pinkie pie claps her hands once as a signal to continue. Now it was Fluttershy's turn to grab Rainbow Dash's hair and pull her up to her feat. Fluttershy then suddenly drops to the mat, grabs her left boot, and trips her for a Slam toe hold. With Rainbow dash face down on the mat, Fluttershy lays her body on Rainbow Dash's back and hooks both of her arms under Rainbow Dash's arms and clamps both of her hands together behind Rainbow's head for a full nelson. Rainbow tries to desperately to get Fluttershy, who is lying on her (Rainbow's) back, to break her hold but is surprised to notice that she was rather strong for her size. Then Rainbow Dash realized that she was near the turnbuckle, so she maneuvered her right leg to position it on the bottom rope next to the turnbuckle.

Pinkie: "ROPE BREAK!" Pinkie pie then proceeds to get Fluttershy off of Rainbow Dash's back and out of the hold.

Twilight: "Fun Fact: When you're in a hold or are being pinned, if you touch the ropes you're opponent has to break the hold and/or the pin."

Fluttershy then again proceeded to pick up Rainbow Dash by her hair to lift her to her feet. However, Rainbow Dash takes control again as she knees Fluttershy in the stomach which causes her to reel back. Rainbow Dash then proceeds to deliver a series of hard punches to the dazed Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash then grabs Fluttershy's hair with both hands and directs her to the middle of the ring. Rainbow, still holding Fluttershy up by her hair, then puts her into a front facelock and performs a legsweep following with Rainbow Dash quickly falling backwards; driving Fluttershy face down onto the mat for a Legsweep DDT. Rainbow Dash then released her from the facelock to flip herself onto Fluttershy's back so she can put her into the same full nelson she had given Rainbow Dash earlier.

Rainbow: "A nelson for a nelson, huh Fluttershy?!"

Fluttershy: "ack!"

Pinkie: "You give Fluttershy?!"

Fluttershy: "No!"

After a minute of the full nelson, Rainbow Dash decides to mix it up a bit by using the full nelson to lift her head upward and then swiftly implant it into the mat. After doing this about three more times, she releases Fluttershy from the nelson and got off Fluttershy's back. Rainbow Dash then flips her onto her back using her boot and jumps over to the position where she is facing Fluttershy's direction with Fluttershy lying on her back with Fluttershy's eyes squeezed shut in pain. Rainbow Dash then falls on top of her with Rainbow's belly on Fluttershy's face and the rest of Rainbow's upper body covering her chest for a sagittal cover pin.

Pinkie Pie slaps the mat again. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Applejack: "OH! And Fluttershy kicks out for the two and a half!"

Twilight: "And Rainbow Dash doesn't seem too happy about it!"

Rainbow Dash gets off of Fluttershy to stand up and argue with the ref (Pinkie Pie).

Rainbow: "Hey, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash yelled angrily.

Pinkie: "Who?"

Rainbow: "You!"

Pinkie Pie whispered to Rainbow Dash. "Dashie, during a match you're supposed to call me ref."

Rainbow: "Fine then "Ref" that was like the slowest count in the world! What the hell!?"

Pinkie Pie flashed a peace sign in her face. "Sorry Dashie, that was a solid two and a half count."

Rainbow Dash growled. "Fine then-WOAH!

Rainbow Dash was too distracted to notice that Fluttershy recovered from the pin attempt and rolled her up for her own pin with Rainbow Dash kicking furiously.

Pinkie Pie reacts quickly. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash kicks out!"

Applejack: "Goes to show that y'all gotta keep an eye on who you're beating the hell out of."

Rainbow Dash kicks out rather quickly with her on her side and Fluttershy sitting down and trying to catch her breath. Fluttershy goes to pick up Rainbow dash by the hair again but instead is met with a boot to the stomach causing her to double over in pain. Rainbow Dash quickly does a front roll over Fluttershy's back while Fluttershy was in a doubled over position and landing behind her. Rainbow then turns around to wrap her arms around Fluttershy's waist.

Rainbow: "I think it's time I finish you off!"

Then, with impressive athleticism, Rainbow Dash lifts Fluttershy up and over her while arching her back and legs; connecting the German Suplex. Fluttershy's shoulders slammed against the mat with a loud thud and her world went black. Fluttershy's legs fell over her head with the toes of her boots touching the mat and her arms curled on the mat above her head. Rainbow Dash then yelled for the ref to count.

Rainbow: "Count it ref!"

Pinkie Pie, seeing that this was a bridge pin, dropped to the mat and started to count. **"1!...2!…3! DING! DING! DING!"**

Twilight: "Pinkie, we already have a bell."

Pinkie: "Oh."

Applejack rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rainbow Dash released Fluttershy from the hold (who slumped to her side and then onto her stomach) and jumped up to pump her fists in the air.

Pinkie: "Anywaay…HERE'S YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL!, RAINBOW DASH!"

Pinkie Pie then proceeded to raise Rainbow Dash's hand and whoop for her victory (no big surprise) as Rainbow Dash decides to flip over Fluttershy on her back and make a victory pose by placing her boot on her belly as Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight clap.

Twilight: "Well, it looks like Rainbow Dash is moving on to the three-way match, huh Applejack?"

Applejack: "Yup. It seems so."

Twilight and Applejack continued to watch as Rainbow Dash continued to wave her hands to the cheering "audience" until Twilight finally interrupted.

Twilight: "Ok Rainbow, that's enough." Twilight said giggling. "Get Fluttershy and come over here so we can move on."

Rainbow: "K!"

Rainbow bent beside Fluttershy and lightly patted her cheek to wake her up. "Hey Fluttershy get up, the show's gotta go on sometime this century." Rainbow Dash said extending her hand.

Fluttershy slowly woke up from unconsciousness. "Ouch…..ok, sorry." Rainbow Dash helped her up. "But was a German Suplex really necessary to finish me off?"

Rainbow Dash Shrugged. "Hey, it got the job done." stated Rainbow Dash.

The two got out of the homemade ring and proceeded to the commentator's table for the preparation of the next match.

* * *

**Once again, sorry it took so long. However, I am sure it was worth it. Until next chapter. Farewell.**


	4. Pinkie Pie vs Rarity

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I do so hope that these matches are not to short for your taste or by regular professional wrestling standards. If not please comment so I may find a way to make them longer. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I also do not own _Nightcore _or ****_Sara Bareilles _or their respective songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Present time**

The rest of Mane 6 were called to gather around the commentator's table and were discussing the preparations for the 2nd one-on-one match in the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament. Rarity turned off the cheering animals and the flashing lights as she proceeded down the bleachers. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy got out of the ring to go to the commentator's as well. When they all got there, Twilight looked at Fluttershy.

Twilight: "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Yes?"

Twilight: "That was some pretty impressive wrestling. I didn't know you had it in you." Twilight said with admiration.

Fluttershy was surprised. "Really? But Rainbow Dash pulverized me."

Rainbow Dash slapped Fluttershy on the back which caused her to wince in pain.

Fluttershy: "Ouch."

Rainbow: "Hey! You were awesome. Anyone who can even last that long with me in the ring has to have some skill, right?"

Fluttershy blushed bashfully. "Thanks, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said with a bashful smile.

Twilight: "You should also go change, Fluttershy. Since you lost you won't be needing your wrestling attire for the rest of the tournament."

Rainbow: "What about me?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: "Just keep the outfit on for now. You'll be participating in the three-way match so there's really no point in changing."

Rainbow: "Ok"

Fluttershy: "I guess I'll head to the locker room then." Fluttershy then left for the locker room to change on that note.

Twilight: "We should also be getting ready for the next match." Twilight turned to Pinkie Pie and Rarity. "You two should probably head to the locker rooms as well. Considering you two ARE in the 2nd match and all.

Rarity: "Very well then. Come, Pinkie Pie. I'll hand you your attire when we get there."

Pinkie: "Okey Dokey Wokey!"

Rarity and Pinkie Pie then left for the locker rooms to change.

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash. "Hey Rainbow? Would you like to be the announcer for the next match?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Sure. Sounds cool." Rainbow Dash was then handed the equipment and headed for the top of the bleachers to set up without another word.

Twilight then turned to Applejack. "Applejack. You will be the referee for the Rarity's and Pinkie's match. Is that okay?"

Applejack: "Sure Twi, but who's gonna be commentating with ya?"

Twilight: "Don't worry. I'll ask Fluttershy to do it. I'm sure she won't mind." Twilight assured.

Applejack seemed satisfied with the answer. "Okay then, but where's the ref's outfit?

Twilight: "Oh, Pinkie Pie has it. You'll probably have to get it from her in the locker rooms."

Applejack: "Okay. Ah'll just mosey on then." And with that Applejack left for the locker rooms.

Twilight, alone, got behind the commentator's table to check the equipment. A little while afterward, Fluttershy came back out of the hallway from the locker rooms in her casual wear and toward the commentator's table where Twilight was.

Twilight noticed and smiled. "Hey Fluttershy? Since everyone else has something to do would you like to help with the commentary?"

Fluttershy: "I guess so, but will I have to ring the bell?"

Twilight: "Yes"

Fluttershy: "But it's so loud."

Twilight: "Oh. I see."

Fluttershy immediately felt relief.

Twilight suddenly put on a straight face. "You're doing it anyway."

Fluttershy no longer felt relief. *eeeep*

** Twenty-five minutes later…**

The lights were still dim and Rainbow Dash reactivated all of the stuffed animals. Applejack was in the ref's outfit Pinkie Pie had given her and is now leaning against the rope waiting for the two wrestlers to come to the ring. Twilight and Fluttershy (in their regular attire) were at the commentator's table with Fluttershy on the side with the bell this time. Twilight waved to Rainbow Dash for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Twilight: "Welcome back wrestling fans to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling! We are here for the 2nd match of the first phase of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament! Last time, In the very first match in the tournament, Fluttershy was defeated by Rainbow Dash in a completely one-sided matchup! But now we will be turning our attention to the next match for tonight (today): Pinkie Pie vs. Rarity!

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "And here to help me with the commentary today is none other than Fluttershy herself!"

*- The stuffed animals Cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy: "Um…hi." Fluttershy said in a small voice.

Twilight: "Tough loss your match with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. You did pretty good for a debut match though. I hope you're feeling better."

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh. Don't worry Twilight. I'm okay. I guess I'll just have to try harder next time."

Twilight grinned. "That's the spirit Fluttershy!" Twilight said with joy. "In the meantime you'll be helping me with the play-by-play in Pinkie and Rarity's match."

Fluttershy: "I'll do my best."

Twilight: "That's great because this thing is about to start!"

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ _Nightcore_'s song "_Dam Dadi Do_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow (Announcer): "This match is scheduled for one fall! First up…Coming from Mr. and Mrs. Cake's sweet bakery that is _"Sugarcube Corner"_…Standing in at "5'6" and weighing in at 119 lbs…The life of ANY party…PIIINKIIIEEE PIE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie Pie exploded out of the curtain and was showered with confetti that she put on top of the curtain herself as she jumped up and down with a few wee's and whoo-hoo's. After doing this for a while, she paused and smacked her head as she had forgotten to start walking down the runway. And she did so except that it was more like skipping merrily than walking. Pinkie Pie was wearing a hot pink strapless rectangular top with a light pink stripe along both the top and bottom. The top was fit rectangular, so the strap was the same height and depth around her upper body; Front and back which covered her breasts and her shoulder blades. Basically it's a completely cylindrical strap top that covers down to the bottom of her breasts and only leaves a very small indication of cleavage at the top. Since the tops' height extends under the bottom of her armpits her collar bone and shoulders are perfectly visible. She was also wearing a hot pink, somewhat baggy, long tights. The waist has a thin white belt strap around it that goes through six belt loops. The top parts of her tights were semi-baggy and become tight as it goes to the knees. After passing the knees, the tights become baggy again but keep a constant size until it passes the shins in which it gets baggier and ends with wide leg ends. The leg ends stop at the top of the ankle where her she was barefoot except for the white bandages wrapped around each of her feet. He was using her regular hair-style but it wasn't as big as usual (and I don't mean Pinkamina hair I mean poofy but not too poofy).

Twilight: "And here comes Pinkie Pie who's…barefoot? Um…why is she barefoot?"

Fluttershy: "Well, l when I saw her outfit in the locker room I didn't see any boots either so asked Rarity about it and she said that Pinkie Pie said that that she didn't want any boots because being barefoot was more comfortable to her which is pretty understandable considering she used to be part of the gymnastics team."

Twilight: "She used to be in gymnastics?" Twilight asked with confusion.

Fluttershy: "Oh! That's right. You transferred here your sophomore year, didn't you? Well, in our freshman year Pinkie Pie was in gymnastics and she won a couple of ribbons out of it."

Twilight: "I see. Well in that case I'm pretty sure being in gymnastics once will definitely give her an advantage in this match."

Fluttershy: "I agree. She's very agile and very well coordinated so she is going to be a very unpredictable opponent for Rarity."

Twilight: "That's true. Most wrestlers take up gymnastics in the beginning anyway so Rarity better be careful."

Fluttershy: "Oh. I hope they both don't get hurt too badly." Fluttershy said nervously.

When Pinkie Pie got to the side of the ring, she grabbed the middle rope and used it to catapult herself over the top and into the ring while doing a front flip in mid-air. She sticks the landing and starts to skip in circles around the ring with hands in the air while lip synching her theme song. She then skips to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) and jumps up and down to pump herself up while waiting for her opponent.

*~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow (Announcer): "Next up…Coming from the upper ring of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at…a triple digit number of pounds… The high class queen of Canterlot High…RAAARIIITYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air giving the audience a princess like wave followed by her leaning forward to blow a kiss toward them. She then stood upright and, with her right hand still on her hip, started to casually strut down the runway. She sported a dark purple top with many small white four-pointed glittering stars decorating it. The top had somewhat of a wide hexagon shape on the front; the dark purple straps were connected to the bottom left and right sides of the top and the top left and right corners of the top. The top left and right straps went over her shoulders. The bottom left and right straps went around her sides, under her armpits, and to the back were they meet with the ends of the top left and right straps. The bottom of the top completely covers the bottom of her breasts and the top cuts a straight line across which shows a small bit of her cleavage. The sides, above the side strap, show a little bit of the side of her breasts as well. She was also wearing dark purple wrestling trunks with many small white four-pointed glittering stars decorating it as well. The back of the trunk does show a bit of her buttocks. She was also wearing black wrestling boots with white lacing and the boot reaches up to the bottom of the knee with black strapped knee pads covering her knees.

She also added some glitter to her hair and eyelashes. She also used the same hairstyle she usually has.

Fluttershy: "Wow! Rarity looks gorgeous!" Fluttershy said with admiration.

Twilight: "Yeah, but doesn't she think that outfit's a bit revealing to her? I mean, she usually acts so ladylike that I can't really imagine her wearing something like that.

Fluttershy: "I snuck a peek of her outfit to, and when I asked about it she said that a lady who has beauty on the inside shouldn't be ashamed to express it on the outside."

Twilight: "Oh. That's a rather nice way of looking at it."

Fluttershy: "Yes it is but what I'm really wondering is how well can Rarity actually wrestle?"

Twilight: "I have a good feeling she'll be fine."

Fluttershy looked at Twilight with confusion. "How do you know that?"

Twilight: "Well, watching her put a pickpocket into a flying headlock didn't really make me think otherwise." Twilight giggled.

Fluttershy: "Oh yeah! I remember that now. That guy really needed that money to go to the hospital afterwards to." Fluttershy giggled as well.

Once Rarity got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. She then continued toward the center of the ring and gave the audience a courtesy before going to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for the match to begin.

Rarity: _"Ok Rarity. This is your time to shine. Even though Pinkie Pie is one your best friends you mustn't give her an inch!"_

Pinkie: _"Hmmm…I wonder if Twilight would trade me Spike for one of my hot air balloons."_

Applejack went over to Rarity's corner to search her as it is procedure. As soon as Applejack determined that Rarity was clean, she proceeded over to Pinkie Pie's corner to search her. She was clean to…except for the melted chocolate bar she found in her tights.

Applejack: "Really Pinkie? When were you actually gonna need this during yer match?"

Pinkie: "Awwwe, it melted." Pinkie Pie said in disappointment.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Tell ya what, Ah'll buy you another chocolate bar after I win the tournament, okay?

Pinkie Pie perked up oblivious to Applejack's hidden message. "Yay!"

Applejack rolled her eyes again as she approached the middle of the ring and beckoned Rarity ad Pinkie Pie to join.

Fluttershy: "Okay so I just ring the bell when applejack signals me right?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

Twilight: "That's right so you better get ready because I think it's about to start."

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie quickly explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Applejack: "All right then. Y'all ready Pinkie?"

Pinkie: "I'm ready, Freddy!" Pinkie pie leans in. "Don't worry. I know you're name is Applejack and not Freddy." Pinkie Pie whispered.

Applejack: "Um, okay then. Y'all ready Rarity?"

Rarity: "Of course, Applejack."

Applejack: "Alrighty then. FIGHT!" Applejack then motioned for Fluttershy to ring the bell.

Fluttershy rang the bell. ***Ding! Ding! Ding!***

Twilight: "Um, a little louder please."

Fluttershy blushed. "Sorry." Fluttershy said as she rang the bell again. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Applejack took a quick step back so the match could begin. Rarity and Pinkie Pie get into wrestling stances and start to circle each other around the middle of the ring while keeping their eyes locked on each other. Then Rarity spoke as they were circling each other.

Rarity: "Now Pinkie Pie, sweetie. Please don't take it too hard when I pin you, alright? Nothing Personal." Rarity said with a smug grin.

Pinkie Pie grinned back. "Okey dokey! As long as you don't take it too hard when I do THIS!"

Pinkie Pie then swiftly kicked Rarity in the stomach which caused her to double over. Pinkie Pie then grabbed her hair and jumped in mid-air (Along with Rarity) with her legs spread apart and slammed Rarity's face into the mat for a Sitout facebuster. Still sitting with her legs apart, Pinkie Pie scooted up to were Rarity's head was and grabbed her shoulders to flip her onto her back only to press Rarity's shoulders down with her hands for a pin. Pinkie Pie leaned into Rarity's upside down face.

Pinkie: "You're right Rarity. Nothing personal." Pinkie Pie said giggling.

Applejack hit the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

It wasn't much of a kickout as it was a punchout because as soon as Applejack was about to count to three Rarity kicked out of the pin but managed to punch Pinkie Pie in the face at the same time. The punch caused Pinkie Pie to sit up and hold her face in pain.

Twilight: "That was close! I thought the match was gonna end right there!"

Fluttershy: "I hope Rarity didn't punch Pinkie Pie TOO hard." Fluttershy said nervously.

The previously downed Rarity now got to her feet while Pinkie Pie still remained seated and holding her face in pain. Rarity (suddenly losing her composure) took advantage of this and ran towards her and delivered a low Dropkick to Pinkie's chest which forced Pinkie onto her back. Rarity then quickly got her bearings and jumping on the downed Pinkie Pie to deliver a series of punches. Rarity then proceeded to bang the back of Pinkie Pie's head into the mat repeatedly. Rarity then got to her feet above Pinkie Pie who was holding the back of her head in pain and proceeded to pull her up by her hair. Once then, Rarity guided her toward Pinkie's corner and shoved her into it which caused Pinkie Pie to fall into a sitting position. Rarity then grabbed the ropes near the turnbuckle for support as she kicked Pinkie Pie repeatedly in the chest with her boot.

Twilight: "And Rarity is just dishing out those punches and kicks like a machine gun!"

Rarity grabbed Pinkie Pie's head with one hand and proceeded to run tothe middle of the ring only to jump forward in a sitting position while slamming Pinkie Pie's face into the mat for a One-Handed bulldog. With Pinkie Pie lying face down in the middle of the ring Rarity had time to regain her composure and fix her hair real quickly. Afterward Rarity got on her knees and crawled over to Pinkie Pie. Rarity flipped Pinkie Pie over onto her back and straightened her up until Pinkie's arms were closed to her sides and her legs were spread apart. Rarity then covered Pinkie Pie with her right arm hooking Pinkie Pie's dangling left leg for a pin.

Rarity then called for the referee. "Excuse me ref, but would you kindly start counting please?" Rarity asked in a polite tone.

Applejack shook her head a bit. "Oh! Right, Sorry!" Applejack then got down and started to count. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Fluttershy: "I thought Rarity was gonna win it for a second, there."

Twilight: "I think this match is far from over."

Rarity lets go of Pinkie Pie slaps her across her face in frustration. With Pinkie Pie clutching her face in pain, Rarity grabs her hair and pulls her onto her feet and grabs her right arm to Irish whip her into the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table. But instead of bouncing off the ropes Pinkie Pie did a front flip and grabbed the top rope in mid-air. Afterward, Pinkie Pie then changed her hand position to face the ring, curled her body and dived feet first over and through the middle rope and landed back into the ring where she started to run towards Rarity Who tries to connect a Superkick with her right leg. However, she misses as Pinkie Pie ducks under the Superkick and jumps forward beside Rarity, but not without using her hands to wrap around Rarity's neck. Then, in the same instant that pinkie grabs her neck with both arms clasped around it, Pinkie uses the forward momentum and swings her legs forward bringing Pinkie Pie on to the mat with Rarity following suit for a Running neckbreaker.

Fluttershy: "Impressive Lariat takedown from Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight: "Or a Running neckbreaker in other words. "

With Pinkie Pie sitting down, and facing opposite of Rarity who was on her back and breathing heavily with eyes squeezed shut, she stood on her hands and flipped herself backwards onto Rarity and sat on her with her butt on her collar bone and her legs spread apart for a straddle pin.

Pinkie Pie grabbed her hair and pulled herself in until she was face to face with Rarity whose eyes were still squeezed shut in pain. "Aaand stay down!" Pinkie Pie yelled at her with angry face.

Applejack started to count, **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity kicked out with her legs just before Applejack slapped the mat for a third time. Pinkie Pie jumped up and off of Rarity, who was on her side clutching her throat, to jump up and down with frustration through clenched teeth. Pinkie Pie then quickly grabbed Rarity by the hair and pulled her up and then grabbed her left arm to Irish whip her into the ropes where she bounced off them and ran back towards Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie ducked her upper body expecting to be hit with a Clothesline but was met with a knee to the jaw instead. Pinkie Pie reeled back in pain from the knee while clutching her jaw. Rarity then quickly gets behind Pinkie Pie and places both of her hands on her shoulders and jumps up in place while placing both of her knees on her back. Rarity then falls back towards the mat along with Pinkie Pie. When Rarity hits the mat her knees are pushed up into Pinkie's back to complete the Double knee backbreaker. Pinkie Pie retracted and fell onto her stomach on Rarity's left side. Rarity then got up and sat on Pinkie's back facing the opposite direction. Rarity then spreads her legs out and grabs Pinkie Pie's left leg and begins to bend it towards her for a Single leg Boston crab. Pinkie Pie was trying her best to crawl for the ropes but she didn't have enough upper body strength to move.

Applejack then dropped beside Pinkie Pie. "Y'all wanna quit Pinkie?" asked Applejack.

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "No I-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Pinkie Pie was interrupted by a sharp pain coming from her toes.

While Pinkie Pie was speaking to the ref, Rarity maneuvered Pinkie's left leg further towards her with her right hand and draped her left arm back and places it on Pinkie Pie's toes which she starts to twist. Pinkie Pie was screaming in agony as tears streamed down her face.

Rarity: "You know darling, when you asked me not to give you any kind of footwear with your outfit I told you there WOULD be some consequences. You should have listened." Rarity said with a devilish grin as she starts to further twist Pinkie's toes. The only response from Pinkie though was more screams of agony.

Fluttershy covered her eyes. "Oh the inhumanity!"

Twilight: "I agree. I practiced a Single leg Boston crab on spike. He said it felt like his leg was going to be dislodged from his socket after two minutes of it." Twilight said nodding in agreement.

Fluttershy: _"Maybe Pinkie Pie SHOULD keep Spike." _Fluttershy thought to herself.

Applejack: "Give up yet?"

Pinkie: "NO! NOT YET!" Pinkie Pie screamed through tearful eyes.

Rarity: "Fine then. Be that way." Rarity said disappointingly with a rather mildly irritated face.

Rarity continued to apply her Single leg Boston crab and toe twist for about another two minutes. Pinkie Pie's screaming eventually stopped as her face fell limply on the floor; almost unconscious from the pain. Finally exhausted, Rarity releases Pinkie Pie from the hold and gets off of her back. Pinkie Pie was lying face down in a small pool of tears and wasn't moving. Rarity knew Pinkie Pie was done. Rarity got on her knees and flipped Pinkie Pie onto her back whose eyes were closed as if she were sleeping. Afterwards, Rarity rested her shoulders and back onto Pinkie Pie's upper stomach. She also placed her right arm across Pinkie Pie's face and leaned it onto its side and hooked Pinkie Pie's dangling right leg for good measure. Rarity nodded at the ref to count.

Applejack hit the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Applejack then motioned for Fluttershy to ring the bell.

Fluttershy then rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rarity lets go of Pinkie Pie's leg and sits upward with a smile from her satisfactory victory. She then lifts her left hand in a princess like manner expecting the ref to help her up and Applejack did so and then grabbed her left wrist with her right hand and held it in the air while pointing at her with her left hand.

Applejack: "AND HERE'S YER WINNER BY A PINFALL! RARITY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity waved her right hand in a princess like manner and when Applejack let go she walked around the ring and used both of her hands to blow a few kisses to the cheering audience.

Twilight: "And Rarity moves on to the three-way match to determine the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Fluttershy: "Oh my….is Pinkie Pie okay?! I mean, I know its wrestling but STILL!"

While Rarity was still blowing kisses to the audience Pinkie Pie was slowly opened her eyes and sat up while clutching her right foot in pain. Rarity noticed this after blowing one more kiss. Rarity then walked to Pinkie Pie who was still inspecting her toes which seemed to be fine except for some soreness. Rarity extended her hand toward Pinkie Pie with a sympathetic smile. Pinkie didn't notice for a couple of seconds but did eventually look up at the hand with an unexplainable expression on her face. However, Pinkie Pie gave a small smile as she grabbed her hand and stood herself up and looked Rarity in the face.

Pinkie: "Um…Congrats Rarity. You really are a good wrestler." Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

Rarity: "You too." Rarity then pulled Pinkie Pie into a hug in which Pinkie Pie gladly accepted.

Twilight: "What a good show of sportsmanship from Rarity, huh Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Yes" Fluttershy said while nodding in agreement.

Twilight: "Okay Girls! Get over here to discuss the next match!"

Applejack got out of the ring first and proceeded toward the commentator's table with Rarity and Pinkie Pie following suit. Rarity was supporting Pinkie Pie with Pinkie's arm draped around her shoulder. Rainbow Dash turned off the stuffed animals and proceeded down the bleachers and to the commentator's table where the rest of the Mane 6 was waiting for her.

Rainbow: "Hey Rarity! Nice moves! You were ALL kinds of awesome out there!"

Rarity recognized the compliment. "Why thank you darling!" Rarity said proudly.

Rainbow Dash then stood in front of Pinkie Pie and patted her shoulder in sympathy. "Tough break Pinkie." Rainbow said with sympathy in her voice.

Pinkie Pie just smiled in her usual wide grin. "Oh it's okay Dashie! I told Rarity not to take it easy on me and she didn't so I have no regrets!" Pinkie Pie said optimistically.

Twilight: "That's the spirit Pinkie Pie!"

Fluttershy: "I thought you did good too Pinkie."

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash. "Hey Rainbow Dash, would you mind telling me why you didn't inform us of Rarity's weight and referred to it as a "triple digit number of pounds" instead?" Twilight asked with curiosity.

Rainbow: "Well, Rarity asked me to not say her weight cuz' she said that it was a bit too personal."

Twilight sighed. "Fair enough I guess." Twilight then clapped her hands together. "Okay then! We better get ready for the next match so Rarity would you kindly go to the locker room with Pinkie Pie to help her change?"

Rarity: "Certainly Twilight."

Twilight: "OH! And you'll be in the commentary along with Rainbow Dash. Cool?"

Rarity: "Okay then."

Rainbow: "Sounds cool to me."

Twilight turned to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, you'll be the announcer. I mean, if that's okay with you?"

Pinkie: "I like yelling!"

Twilight turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy? Would you like to ref the next match?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment. "Okay then. I guess I will. I mean, if you really want."

Twilight: "All right, then lets hop to it."

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity then turned to proceed toward the locker rooms.

Twilight then turned to Applejack awkwardly. "I guess we should go to. You know because it's our match and all." Twilight said with an awkward smile.

Applejack: "Ya know Twi, you don't have to be frettn' none. We'll still be friends after the match." Applejack said with a warm smile.

Twilight smiled back weakly. "Your right Applejack. I'm sorry." Twilight then suddenly had a more devious grin on her face. "Besides, we will still be friends even after I kick your butt."

Applejack put on a competitive grin. "Like that's gonna happen!" Applejack retorted.

Twilight: "Will just have to see now won't we?" said Twilight as she headed toward the locker rooms.

Applejack chuckled as she followed suit leaving Rainbow Dash by herself at the commentator's table.

Rainbow: "Okay! I'll just stay here and chill then!" said Rainbow as she laid back into one of the commentator's chairs.

* * *

**If I am not doing an adequate job of describing the attire please try your best to put it in your head. Yes, I am aware that I use terms like top for the upper part of the attire too much but I lack a lot of knowledge in the field of clothing and fashion.** **However, if you know of better ways to describe some of these clothing materials feel free to comment. Good bye.**


	5. Applejack vs Twilight Sparkle

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I hope I do not take too long to add chapters. I know how it feels to wait and think in the back of your mind "Is this person just not doing this anymore?". However, life happens as I do have other stuff that needs to be taken care of. I hope you understand. Allow me to aswade your fears though as I do intend to continue this project. Do not worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I do not own _Jason Aldean's_ song _She's country _or_ Britt Nicole's _song _Ready or Not_ nor do i own _Lecrae_ who was featured with _Britt Nicole. _**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Thirty minutes later…**

The lights dimmed once more as Pinkie Pie reactivated all of the stuffed animals from the bottom of the bleachers instead of the top where the announcer usually was. Pinkie Pie's toes were still sore so she decided not to walk all the way up to the top of the bleachers and decided to do the announcing from the bottom instead. Fluttershy was pacing in the middle of the ring in the refs outfit to wait for the next match to start. Rainbow Dash and Rarity (who were still in their wrestling attire) were at the commentator's table with Rainbow Dash on the side with the bell. Rarity then motioned for Pinkie Pie to turn down the volume of the animals. And as Pinkie Pie turned down the volume, Rarity began to speak.

Rarity: "Ahem. Welcome back ladies and Gentlemen to Canterlot Carnage Professional Wrestling! Where we are about to-

Rainbow: "Where we are about to start the 3rd one-on-one match of Applejack vs. Twilight Sparkle! In the last match Rarity beat the hell out of Pinkie Pie in a seesaw matchup! But let's forget that go ahead with the next match! What do you say?!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity was taken aback by the comment and the interruption. "Rainbow Dash! That was quite rude to interrupt me like that AND that comment was quite insensitive to Pinkie Pie! Shame on you!"

Rainbow Dash was taken aback. "But you were taking too long and Pinkie Pie knows I don't really mean it! Right Pinkie Pie?!"

Pinkie: "It's cool Dashie!" Pinkie Pie shouted through her microphone.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "See?" Rainbow Dash said smugly.

Rarity: "That still doesn't excuse your-

Rarity bit her lip and held back a sharp remark before composing herself again. "Hmph. Very well then. This is going to be the final one-on-one match before the final three-way match to determine the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Rainbow: "That's right Rarity! And Me and you have already been guaranteed spots in that match but all that remains now is who will take the last spot in the three-way match: Will it be Applejack? Will it be Twilight? Heck if I know! Either way, this match is gonna be awesome!"

Rarity: "Indeed! It will be a wonderful battle between good friends!"

Rainbow: "Hell yeah!"

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "This super duper match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Coming from the fields of Sweet Apple Acres…Standing in at "5'11" and weighing in at 135 lbs…The strongest cowgirl in Canterlot…AAAPPLEEEJAAACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand holding her light brown Stetson hat down over her eyes and stood with her legs spread apart. Applejack then jumped a small height to put her legs together as she struts down the runway with her Stetson hat still covering her eyes. Applejack was wearing a plain dark orange top which has cloth-like straps near the bottom of the top that wraps around the back and ties into a knot between the bottom of the middle of her shoulder blades. The top cloth-like straps went over her shoulders but wrapped into a knot behind her neck. The bottom of the top completely covers her lower bust but the sides of the top do show a little bit of the side of her breasts. Because of the way the top of the top is strapped the part between the straps shows a good bit of cleavage because of its curved triangle shape as it makes its way down to the bottom of the top where it also ties into a knot once more. She was also wearing some short cut dark blue denims shorts that showed only the small curve of her buttox. The denim shorts were zipped up but it was unbuttoned. The bottom of the denim shorts had small tears on the leg ends where a few small pieces of the denim shorts hang down. She was wearing some dark brown wrestling boots that extended up to the knee with dark orange laces but the back of each boot had a vertical line of short tassels on each of them.

Applejack was also wearing black elbow pad straps and black knee pad straps. Her hair style was almost the same except for the _ being removed from the bottom of her hair so her hair could hang down. Her Stetson hat was kept the same.

Rainbow: "Here comes Applejack in a somewhat predictable outfit considering she does work on a farm!"

Rarity sighed. "I tried to make her costume more fabulous but she insisted that this was much simpler and more comfortable than anything I could make her!" Rarity said in a whiny tone.

Rainbow: "Well she still looks pretty comfortable if not like a slut. I mean, look at all that boob!" Rainbow Dash emphasized by curving her own bust in comparison.

Rarity: "Well, working as a farmhand all your life will do that to a woman."

Rainbow: "Especially in muscle! Apple jack is so strong that she even beat ME in arm wrestling more than once. Even though I was going easy on her."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Riiiiiiight. Anyway, her strength is somewhat unparalleled among the six of us and she is the tallest so she is probably able to perform more moves that are often used by larger wrestlers. Being raised on a farm with all the chores she constantly has to do have really given her a rather chiseled figure as well."

Rainbow: "She also can throw pretty far. Hey Rarity? How far did she chuck that log that fell on your plants last week?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Rarity pondered for a bit. "I would say about a good twenty-four yards I think."

Rainbow: "Maaaaan, I'd hate to be Twilight right now!" Rainbow Dash chuckled.

As Applejack approached the ring she still had her hat shielding her eyes and face from view as she raised the middle rope with her right hand to duck under the rope and enter the ring. Once she skipped to the middle she threw her hat straight in the air while letting out a hardy yee-haw. She then catches her hat as it came back down while spinning on her right heel. She stops her spin and stops in the direction of her corner and proceeds toward it (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle). She then rested on the top rope of her turnbuckle with her hat over her face as she waits for her opponent.

*~ _Britt Nicole_'s song "_Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Next up on this party list of pain…Straight out of the Canterlot Local Library…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 121 lbs…The star student of Canterlot High…TWIIILIIIGHT SPAAARKLE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight Sparkle emerges from the curtain in a confident manner as she pumps her left fist in the air and gives the audience a teethy smile. She then puts her arm down and starts to do a light skip down the runway. She was wearing a lavender sports bra with black edges that outline the bra and the thin black straps that go straight over her shoulders. The sports bra covered her bust except for the front of the bra which showed a curved dip that stopped mid-way to the bottom part of the bra, showing some cleavage. The sports bra design itself was just a plain lavender. She was also sporting a pleated zipper skirt that reaches down to the lower part of her thigh. Unlike the sports bra, the zipper skirt is a very dark blue color (similar to the color of her hair). It has a thin belt around the waist that is pink in color and had dark purple a four-pointed stars pattern along it. The golden zippers were placed on each side of the skirt (outer side of both left and right leg) and had a small pink outline around both of them. The zippers were zipped up halfway. The bottom of the skirt had a small white line along the edges of each outward pleat. Underneath the skirt were black spandex shorts that completely covered her buttocks and a tiny portion of her leg that reached down to the halfway point under her skirt. She was also sporting some very dark purple boots that reached up to two inches under her knee. The boots were cross-laced with lavender laces and along each side of the boots there were white constellations drawn on them with the main ones being Orion on her left boot and Cygnus on her right boot. The soles of the boots were black.

She was wearing black elbow pad straps and knee pad straps. She was using her regular hairstyle.

Rainbow: "And here comes the egghead in all her glory!"

Rarity: "Look who's talking Miss I can't wait for Daring Do's latest autobiography." Rarity retorted.

Rainbow Dashed blushed. "Point taken." She said with a bashful smile.

Rarity: "Anywho, Twilight is also a favorite to win this entire championship as well! After all she did train a lot more than the rest of us this past week in preparation for the tournament."

Rainbow: "I recognize that Twilight is pretty athletic for a book worm, but just because you train doesn't mean you'll actually win every match. Don't get me wrong, by Spike's testimony and bruises she is pretty good but I'm sure I can take her out like THAT!" Rainbow Dash said with a snap of her fingers.

Rarity grinned. "Didn't you say the same thing about Fluttershy? It DID take you a while to beat her you know?" Rarity said smugly.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "OH PLEASE! I was going easy on Fluttershy! I just thought I'd give her a confidence boost before I planted her into the ground." Rainbow Dash retorted with a smug grin. "Besides, she doesn't stand a chance in this match!"

Rarity: "What makes you say that?" asked Rarity.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes once more. "DUH! She's wrestling Applejack! If Applejack can mix it up with me and walk then Twilight is as good as paste!"

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Says you! You have not even seen her wrestle!"

Rainbow was caught off guard. "Th-That's not the point! Just watch! Applejack is gonna send her packing in a book sized package straight to the hospital!"

Rarity: "Well don't jinx it!" Rarity said with irritation.

As Twilight approached the ring she grabbed the middle rope and raised it so she could duck under it and enter the ring. She then waved to the audience with both arms as she proceeds to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle). Once there she climbed on her turnbuckle until she was standing on the middle rope and pointed in the air with her left hand and pointed her hand at the audience while sweeping it across with her right hand. After doing this, she jumps from the turnbuckle and rests against her corner to wait for the match to begin.

Applejack tilted her hat up a bit to see Twilight standing in her corner, and giving her a competitive glare. Applejack chuckled a bit as she dropped from the bottom of her turnbuckle to rest against it. _"Okay Twilight. Let's see how many ways y'all know how to say 0w." _Applejack thought with a light chuckle.

Twilight glared at Applejack as she started to formulate a strategy. _"Let's see here. Applejack has worked on a farm most of her life so she's most likely to be very strong and enduring. She definitely has a good bit of stamina as well. However, she's not that fast so I have the advantage there. Her agility isn't that good either so I should probably rely on evasive maneuvers and indirect attacks. It's also imperative that I avoid using any moves that involve me staying within too close a range of her for long periods of time because if I get hit with one of her stronger attacks I'm done for-_

Fluttershy: "Twilight?"

Twilight snapped out of her concentration to look at Fluttershy who had a questioning look on her face. "Are you okay Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight shook herself out of her daze. "Oh! Sorry, I'm fine." Twilight then suddenly realized what Fluttershy was here for. "Oh! Sorry Fluttershy!" Twilight spread her body apart for procedure. "Frisk away."

Fluttershy was rather reluctant as she tried to frisk Twilight's body with shaking hands but quickly retracted them.

Twilight: "What's wrong Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy replied in a small voice. "I'm sorry. It's just that touching my friends is really weird and, to be honest, kind of icky."

Twilight: "Don't worry Fluttershy, we don't mind. Just lightly pat my body starting from my head to my boots and you'll be fine. If you find or feel anything out of place, it's probably illegal and you confiscate it. Okay?"

Fluttershy nodded and replied in a small voice "I'll try…"

After a very awkward and slow frisking Fluttershy decided that Twilight didn't have any illegal items on her. However, this meant that now she had to go and do the same thing to Applejack. Just as Fluttershy was going to meekly walk to Applejack, Twilight stopped her to say "Don't worry. Just go do to Applejack what you did to me."

Fluttershy: "But what if she doesn't want me to?" Fluttershy asked in a small voice.

Twilight: "Applejack doesn't have a choice in the matter. Its standard procedure so everybody has to do it." Twilight assured.

Fluttershy: "Okay then. I guess." Fluttershy then walked over to Applejack to frisk her as well. When she got there, Applejack already had her back turned and spread herself out to be frisked which made Fluttershy a little uncomfortable.

Applejack: "Go on ahead, sugarcube."

Fluttershy sighed. _"This feels _so _wrong!"_ Fluttershy thought in discomfort.

After another even more awkward frisking Fluttershy was not happy to see that Applejack was clean. Don't take it wrong she was glad that neither of her friends was cheating, but that means she has to ref the match. And that means being a risk for her friends disliking her if she makes a decision in the match. And that means being a risk for accidently or intentionally getting attacked. And that means being a risk for pain!

However, regardless of her worries, Fluttershy walks to the middle of the ring and motions for her friends to follow suit. They both proceeded to the middle of the ring until they were a small distance apart from each other.

Rainbow: "Well it's about time! Man, how long does it take for a ref to frisk someone!"

Rarity: "Now calm down Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy is doing the best she-

Rarity was interrupted once again by Rainbow Dash shushing her. "Quiet! The fight's about to start!"

Rarity: "Grrr…"

Back in the ring, Fluttershy explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Fluttershy: "Um…okay then. Are you ready Twilight?"

Twilight: "Ready!"

Fluttershy: "Okay. How about you, Applejack?"

Applejack shoved her hat into Fluttershy's chest. "Could you keep this for me? Ah's don't wanna mess it up."

Fluttershy took the hat. "Um…okay." Fluttershy then went to leave the two wrestlers glaring at each other and exited the ring. Fluttershy then went over to the commentator's table to give the hat to Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy: "Excuse me Rainbow Dash, but would you mind keeping Applejack's hat with you for safe keeping?" asked Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash took the hat and put it on her head. "Sure Fluttershy, but you'd better get back in the ring cuz' the match is about to start."

Fluttershy: "Really? When?"

Rainbow Dash grinned and replied. "Right now." Rainbow Dash then rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Fluttershy panicked. "Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy turned on her heel to high tail it towards the ring.

Rarity: "Rainbow Dash! That was quite uncouth!"

Unfortunately Rarity's yelling couldn't be heard under Rainbow's uncontrollable laughter. "HAHAHAHEHEHEHA! Sorry! I just wanted to try that at least once! BWAHAHAHAHAHEHEHAHAHEHA! It Was TOTALLY worth it! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back in the ring, Applejack noticed that the bell had rung and the ref was nowhere to be found. She noticed Twilight was still waiting for the ref. Applejack took advantage of this as she proceeded to swiftly kick her in the crotch with her right leg. Twilight, who was aware that the bell had rung but was still waiting for the ref, was caught off guard by the sudden strike had no time to react. Twilight bent over and used both of her hands to hold her crotch in pain while taking a few steps back. Applejack then grabbed Twilight's head with both hands and held it down as she kneed her in the face with her left leg which caused Twilight to erect and hold her face in pain as she takes another few steps back. Applejack then used her strength to push Twilight back into the ropes which she bounced off. As Twilight approached, Applejack grabbed her left arm with her right hand, quickly turned around and kneeled while flipping Twilight over her right shoulder for an Armdrag in which Twilight landed in a sitting position with Applejack still holding back her holding her left arm to complete the hammerlock. Applejack then quickly kneeled behind Twilight and twisted Twilight's right arm around and against her (Twilight's) back with Twilight's right hand now against her (Twilight's) left side. Now, using her left arm, Applejack hooked it under Twilight's left armpit and then reached back until Applejack's left hand was clamped against the back of Twilight's head for a half nelson. Twilight couldn't move her right arm because it was behind her back and her left arm was just dangling upward because of the half nelson so all Twilight could do for now was kick and squirm her way to freedom, but to no avail.

Twilight: "That *huff* was *huff* a *huff* pretty cheap shot. Pretty dishonest *huff* don't you think?" Twilight said between breaths with a smirk.

Applejack smirked back. "Y'all know the rules Twi. If the ref dudn't sees it then it's legal."

Twilight: "Touché" Twilight huffed.

It was just then that Fluttershy entered the ring and kneeled beside Twilight. "Oh. I'm so sorry Twilight. What did I miss?" Fluttershy asked innocently.

Twilight: "Where have you *huff* been!"

Fluttershy: "I'm sorry. It's just that Rainbow Dash rang the bell early and before I got here there was this cute little caterpillar near the bleachers and-

Twilight: "Okay! I get it!" Twilight snapped.

Applejack smiled at Fluttershy. "Hey there ref! You're just in time! Twilight here was just about to give up! Weren't ya Twilight?" Applejack said with a smirk.

Fluttershy: "Were you Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

Twilight: "No!"

Fluttershy: "Are you sure? I mean, you can give up or tapout. I mean, if you want…"

Twilight: "I said NO!"

Applejack shrugged. "Suit yerself."

Applejack continued to apply her on Twilight who was still struggling to get out of the hold. Twilight then realized that even though her left arm was elevated she could still maneuver it back and forth. So she used her strength to bend her left arm and swiftly bring it back to elbow Applejack in the eye. The force of the strike caused Applejack to reel her head back and loosen her hold on Twilight. Taking advantage, Twilight breaks out of the half nelson and elbows Applejack again but in the stomach. With an oof of pain, Applejack releases Twilight's right arm. Applejack falls backwards in a sitting position while holding her stomach in pain. Twilight, now free, gets to her feet and spins on her left heel to kick Applejack across the face with her right leg which causes Applejack to fall backward with her back on the mat but her head elevated on the bottom rope. Twilight then grabs Applejack's legs and drags her back from the ropes in which Applejack's head hits the mat with a thud. Twilight then bends her knees and grabs the back of Applejack's knees and proceeds to push them forward against Applejack's upper body for a schoolgirl pin.

Fluttershy drops to the mat to count the pin. **"1!...ROPE BREAK!"**

Twilight must not have dragged Applejack far enough from the ropes because Applejack managed to grab the bottom rope with both hands before the count of two.

Rainbow: "And Applejack gets the ropes before the count of two! You'd think Twilight would be smart enough to drag her farther from the ropes!"

Rarity: "Actually, I have to agree."

Twilight was about to get off Applejack so Applejack thought she would help her out. Applejack shoves her legs into the air which startles Twilight into falling backwards but Twilight recovers with a back roll. Applejack and Twilight were now both on their feet. Applejack and Twilight start to circle each other when Twilight suddenly decides to kick Applejack in the stomach. Applejack reels back, but Twilight wasn't done yet. Twilight then runs toward Applejack and jumps on her with her legs wrapped around Applejack's waist which knocks Applejack down connecting the Lou Thesz press. Twilight then grabbed Applejack's hair with her left hand and proceeded to punch her repeatedly with her right fist across her face.

Rarity: "Twilight shows ferocity as she pummels Applejack in the face!"

Rainbow: "I'm not sure which is gonna be sorer: Applejack's face or Twilight's fist."

After punching Applejack a few more times Twilight, still having her legs wrapped around Applejack, lifted her legs to raise Applejack into a sitting position. Twilight then used her arms to crawl backwards and lift herself up. Twilight then proceeded to shake her lower body back and forth; shaking Applejack furiously. This did not last long however as Applejack slapped both of her hands against Twilight's ears for a bell clap which disoriented Twilight into releasing her legs.

Rainbow: "And Applejack escapes with ease!"

Applejack slides out of Twilight's legs and gets to her feet. Applejack then bends down to grab her legs. Applejack then maneuvers Twilight onto her stomach. Then Applejack, still holding her legs, maneuvered her legs over Twilight until she was facing the opposite direction. Applejack then squats to tuck Twilight's legs under her armpits and began to pull them back to secure the Boston crab. Twilight screamed as she tried to crawl to the ropes but wasn't able to do to Applejack's superior strength.

Fluttershy dropped to Twilight's side. "Um…Twilight? You know maybe I should just ring the bell…"

Twilight: "No!"

Applejack: "Okay then."

Applejack then squats down farther and, squeezing her arms together against her so Twilight's legs won't get released, bent her arms backwards to grab both of Twilight's wrists. Applejack, now holding Twilight's wrists, began to raise herself up which elevated Twilight off of the ground. Applejack then began to rock Twilight back and forth to apply the Rocking horse Boston crab. Twilight screamed as she felt much pressure on her back, legs, and arms.

Applejack grinned at Twilight's cries of agony. "Ya know Twi? You's gots yourself a cute little scream. Too bad it has to end so soon!"

Applejack then jumped up in place; taking Twilight with her. As they were in the air, Applejack spread her legs as they came back down. The impact made Applejack's butt slam into Twilight's back and, with Twilight's legs and arms suddenly being pulled back for additional sharp pain, made the impact even more painful as Twilight let out a loud but short screech of pain. Both Twilight's legs and arms were released as they hit the mat. Applejack continued to sit on Twilight's back to catch her breath. Applejack then rolled to Twilight's left side on her knees and flipped Twilight onto her back. Applejack then laid herself across Twilight's belly and hooked Twilight's dangling right leg with her left arm for a pin.

Applejack: "Night, Night, Twilight." Applejack said to Twilight as she pinned her.

Fluttershy dropped to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity: "I thought for sure Twilight wasn't going to make it out of that one!"

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms. "You know Rarity you really should have more faith in your friends." Rainbow Dash said as she shook her head in disappointment.

Rarity: "You're the one who said Twilight was as good as paste!" Rarity accused.

Rainbow continued to cross her arms and put on an innocent face. "I don't know what you're talking about." It could have been more believable if Rainbow's eyes would stop shifting rapidly.

Applejack picks up Twilight by her hair and then Irish whips her into the ropes. Afterwards, Applejack quickly turns around to head towards the opposite ropes. Applejack then bounces off of them and uses the added momentum to run toward the incoming Twilight. Applejack charges toward Twilight for a Spear but Twilight quickly places her hands on Applejack's shoulders and vault jumps over her with spread les causing Applejack to charge right under her. Twilight landed on her feet and turned to see Applejack heading toward the ropes. Applejack turned around with her back toward the ropes and bounced off them, using the momentum to charge at Twilight once more. Twilight attempted a front kick with her right leg at Applejack but missed. Applejack then grabbed Twilight's left shoulder with her left arm and her left wrist with her right arm and proceeded to spin on her left heel which Irish whips Twilight toward the opposite ropes (the one's on the runway side of the ring). Twilight bounced off those ropes and was headed back toward Applejack who was probably preparing for a Clothesline. Twilight then decided that she could use this momentum against Applejack. As Twilight headed for Applejack she ducked under Applejack's clothesline and proceeded to run toward the other rope and bounce off them as well. Twilight then tries to strike Applejack with a Rebound clothesline but Applejack ducks and it misses. Twilight then rebounds off the ropes again and attempts another Rebound clothesline but Applejack ducks under it again. Twilight then proceeds to do the same thing again. And again. And again.

Twilight: _"Maybe if I keep using the momentum of the ropes to propel myself toward Applejack, she'll eventually get worn out and I might be able to land a Clothesline."_Twilight thought to herself as she ran.

Rainbow: "What's with all the Clotheslines? She's not doing anything else!"

Rarity: "I for one think that Twilight is displaying an impressive amount of athleticism."

Rainbow: "Yeah. Maybe…"

Applejack was starting to get worn out from dodging all of these Clotheslines. I think it's time she just end this. So, as soon as twilight was coming back for another clothesline, Applejack punches Twilight in the stomach with all of her strength which immediately knocks the wind out of her and causes her to stop in her tracks. Twilight then took a few steps back with a look of shock on her face as she stands there with glazed eyes holding her stomach in pain while coughing up a little saliva. Applejack then decides to take advantage of the dazed Twilight and grabs her head to tuck it underneath her legs and in between her thighs. Applejack then grabs Twilight's waist and lifts her up onto her shoulders in which Twilight is facing the opposite direction of Applejack and Twilight's legs are wrapped around Applejack's head. Applejack was keeping Twilight elevated by lifting her up by her waist. Applejack then falls forward and slams Twilight's back, shoulders, and head into the mat for a Falling powerbomb.

Fluttershy covered her hands over her mouth in shock.

Rainbow: "Holy shi-"

Rarity: "Oh my goodness! That sounded awfully painful!"

Rainbow: "-it!" Rainbow Dash finished.

The impact of hitting the mat made Twilight's lower body spring upward which caused her legs to go up over her shoulders in which Twilight landed on her stomach with her face in the mat and her hair stringing all over the place. Twilight's arms were limp at her sides. Applejack thought that should be enough so she walked over to Twilight's limp body and gets on her knees. Applejack then flips Twilight over onto her back. Applejack was still breathing heavily as she brushed Twilight's hair out of her face to see still open eyes but glazed ones. Applejack then rests her shoulders and back onto Twilight's stomach and uses both of her arms to grab Twilight's left leg and lift upwards for a pin. Applejack then looks to the shocked Fluttershy.

Applejack: "Ref? Ya mind?"

Fluttershy snapped out of her shock as she then drops to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow: "What?! She ACTUALLY kicked out of that?!"

Rarity: "What a marvelous show of spirit! Bravo!"

Pinkie: "Yay, Twilight!"

Applejack was a little surprised that she managed to kickout of that, but she should still be pretty weak from that Powerbomb so she gets to her feet and falls on Twilight with her body laid across her stomach for another pin attempt.

Fluttershy hit the mat again. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow: "Another kickout?!"

Applejack was frustrated now. Applejack got up onto her feet again but instead of just falling on Twilight, Applejack does a jump in mid-air above Twilight and connects a Cross body press. Applejack places her left hand on Twilight's neck and uses her right arm to hook her dangling left leg for yet another pin attempt.

Fluttershy drops to the mat again. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow's jaw drops open. "Dude! Twilight just won't stay down!"

Rarity: "This is quite nerve wrecking! She manages to kickout each time JUST before the ref gets the final three-count!"

Applejack: "Oh for fuck's sake! Stay down!"

Applejack then got to her feet and leaned down to grab Twilight by her hair. Applejack then maneuvered her to the turnbuckle beside Applejack's corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower left turnbuckle) where she picked up Twilight and placed her in a sitting position on top of the turnbuckle. Applejack then climbed up to the top of the turnbuckle where Twilight was and Applejack's footing being placed on the top rope. With Twilight in a leaned forward position, Applejack applies a front facelock with her left arm and, using her right arm, drapes Twilight's left arm over her (Applejack's) shoulder. Applejack then whispers into Twilight's ear.

Applejack: "Where did all that confidence go, sugarcube?" The only responses she got were quiet mumbles of pain. However, Applejack seemed satisfied with the response as she raised her right arm and pointed in the air to shout out "Someone's gonna be seeyin' stars tonight y'all!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered very loudly -*

Rainbow Dash started chanting. "Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex!"

Rarity chanted as well. "Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex!

Pinkie Pie was chanting the same thing but louder. "SUPER-PLEX! SUPER-PLEX! SUPER-PLEX! SUPER-PLEX! SUPER-PLEX!"

Applejack liked what she was hearing. Don't wanna disappoint the crowd, ya know? So Applejack used her right arm to grab a handful of her skirt and spandex and with a final yee-hah she lifts up Twilight until they re vertical with each other then she falls backwards and flips Twilight over with her as they both get pulled down by gravity and smash into the unforgiving earth to complete the Falling vertical superplex.

Rainbow Dash was in hysterics. "DUDE! There are so many fucking words that I can use to describe that and gentle sure as hell ain't one of them."

Rarity: "Yep. Twilight is definitely dead."

Applejack fell on her back but quickly recovered as she got up to her feet. Twilight, however, was not so lucky. Twilight landed on her back, shoulders, and head. Her arms were spread out and so were her legs. Her eyes were closed this time as she had lost all consciousness upon impact. Applejack took a second to catch her breath as she stared at the motionless body of Twilight Sparkle. When Applejack caught her breath she crawled over to Twilight laid across her stomach with the left side of her body. Applejack then proceeded to grab Twilight's dangling left leg with her left hand and grabbed the left side of her buttocks with her right hand and raised it a little bit for good measure for a pin.

Fluttershy dropped to slap the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Fluttershy then motioned for Rainbow Dash to ring the bell.

Rainbow Dash rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Applejack released Twilight's leg to let it fall limply to the mat. Fluttershy offered to help her up, to which Applejack obliged, and raised Applejack's right hand in the air.

Fluttershy: "Ahem. HERE IS YOURE WINNER BY PINFALL! APPLEJACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack proceeded to walk around the ring with pumped fists, enjoying the cheers of her fans as they celebrate her victory.

Rarity: "And the final competitor for the three-way match to determine the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion is Applejack!"

Rainbow: "Yeah! So let's go up there and celebrate! What do ya say Rarity?!"

Rarity smiled. "I don't see why not?!"

Rainbow: "Sweet!"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash left the commentator's table and proceeded towards the ring. When they got to the edge of the ring, Rainbow Dash held up the middle rope for Rarity to step through with herself following suit. Rarity proceeded over to the still celebrating Applejack.

Rarity: "Congratulations Applejack on making it to the three-way match with me and Rainbow Dash. I don't expect you to take me lightly."

Rainbow Dash came up behind Applejack and shoved her hat onto her head. "Yeah Applejack! We wouldn't want you to get beaten too quickly in the match now would we?!" Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

Applejack chuckled. "Sure! As long as y'all don't not expect to be put on a stretcher after I beat ya." She said with a smirk.

Rarity looked over to Fluttershy who was checking on the unconscious Twilight Sparkle. "Speaking of stretchers…"

Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash walked over to Fluttershy to ask about Twilight.

Rainbow: "Hey Fluttershy? Twilight okay?"

Fluttershy: "I'm sure she's fine. She's just…sleeping I guess?" Fluttershy answered with a shrug.

Applejack smirked. "Hey y'all? You mind doin' somethin' for me?" Applejack then proceeded to whisper her thoughts to Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Rarity and Rainbow Dash both grinned. Applejack proceeded over to Twilight, who was still unconscious, and placed her right boot on Twilight's chest. Applejack then took off her hat and knelt down to place it on Twilight's face. Then Rarity grabbed her left wrist with her right hand and raised it up while using her left hand to point at Applejack. At the same time, Rainbow Dash did the same thing with Applejack's other arm while using her right hand to point at Applejack. Applejack then nodded for Pinkie Pie to turn up the volume of the cheering and frequency of the flashes to which Pinkie happily obliged.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Congratulations to Applejack who will be the final competitor in the three-way match along with Rarity and Dashie to see who'll be the very first Canterlot Diva's Central Champion! I'm Pinkie Pie telling you to stay tuned for the fight of the century! Goodbye and keep your chocolate out of your pants!"

Pinkie Pie then turned off the animals and asked through the microphone "So what do we do now?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment but shrugged. "I really don't know to be honest. Twilight usually knows what to do, but…"

They all looked at Twilight's motionless body before stating a simultaneous "Right."

Just then, Pinkie Pie entered the ring and proceeded toward the rest of the Mane 6 with a small limp. "Hey you guys! Check this out!" Pinkie Pie then steps over Twilight's body but not before saying "Excuse me Twilight." And goes over to the others to show them a photograph she took of them. The photograph showed Applejack's victory pose with Rarity and Rainbow Dash raising her hands and Twilight unconscious on the floor with Applejack's hat over her face.

Rainbow: "Cool Pinkie, but why'd you take this?"

Pinkie: "I figured we could start a scrapbook! We can take pictures of all of our greatest moments in CCPW and put them in a scrapbook to keep!"

Rainbow: "That sounds awesome! Finally, someone to document my awesomeness!"

Rarity rolled her eyes which just so happened to roll onto Twilight. "Um…Shouldn't somebody wake her up?" Rarity asked with concern.

Applejack thought for a bit but waved her hand. "Nah! Let her sleep. She'll wake up eventually. We can wait." Applejack replied.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Fluttershy finally broke it. "So…what do we do in the meantime?" asked Fluttershy.

Rarity then spoke up. "McDonald's?"

Pinkie: "Yay! I'm hungry!"

Applejack: "Ah can eat."

Rainbow: "Yeah! I'm starved!"

Fluttershy: "That sounds nice."

So Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash exited the ring and left Twilight to her slumber with Applejack's hat still covering her face.

* * *

**You all are aware of what the next chapter is, don't you? good. I have a feeling that the next chapter is gonna be a really long one. As for Pinkie's scrapbook idea and the picture she just took...I think its a pretty good idea. However, I will not be making art for the pictures that will be taken. Now, if you, the reader, want to then by all means, but I'm not going to be making any art. Until the next chapter. Arevoir.  
**


	6. Applejack vs Rainbow Dash vs Rarity

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. This is the longest chapter I have created so far. Yes, the champion will be decided in this chapter. On another note, some Guest asked when Sunset, Trixie, Maud, Gilda, and Spike come into play. To you, my dear reader, I say: Patience. They will all come in time. Except maybe Spike, but I haven't decided yet. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I do not own _Jason Aldean's_ song _She's country _or_ There for Tomorrow's song A little Faster_ or_ Sara Bareilles's _song_ Brave. _You probably realize why my last McDonald's disclaimer makes sense now, don't you?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Three hours later…**

Twilight Sparkle slowly opened her eyes as she drifts back into consciousness. As she gained her mental bearings, the first question came to mind: Why the heck is it so dark?! Twilight went to rub her eyes but something was on her face, and whatever it was it smelled musty and was suffocating her! Twilight went to remove the object from her face she was met with a blinding white light. It took a few seconds for her to adjust to the lighting to figure out that it was coming from the large lights above the ring. She then turned her head to see that she was holding Applejack's hat. Why was it on her face though? That's when she realized that she was lying on her back in the middle of the ring. Then Twilight remembered her match with Applejack. Did she win? She didn't delve any deeper into that thought as she realized that her stomach was grumbling. Man could she go for some food right now!

And, as if on cue, she suddenly smelled something in the air. It smelled delicious! It smelled Fantastic! It smelled like…Mac sauce?!

Pinkie: "Hey you guys! Twilight's awake!"

Was that Pinkie Pie she just heard? Or was that her imagination? It didn't seem so as more voices entered the fray.

Rarity: "She's awake?!"

Rainbow: "It's about time!"

Fluttershy: "Thank goodness!"

Twilight didn't sit up as she knew it was her friends. This was confirmed as her friends came into view as five shadowy figures standing in the light. They must have gone out to eat because they were all in their regular attire and Pinkie Pie was holding a large McDonald's bag.

Applejack: "Look who's still alive!" Applejack said with a chuckle.

Twilight didn't appear to be amused so Pinkie decided to cheer her up.

Pinkie: "We got you a Happy Meal!" Pinkie Pie then put her hand into the McDonald's bag to take out a red Happy Meal box and tossed it onto Twilight's stomach.

Twilight sat up to look inside the Happy Meal box. There was a cheeseburger with extra tomato and Mac sauce, a medium fry, and a small packet of apple sliders.

Rainbow: "Here you should take this to. It's a Diet Sprite, your favorite." Rainbow Dash held out the drink to Twilight who happily accepted it. Twilight then began to take out her food to eat as her friends sat down cross-legged around her. Personally, Twilight didn't really like eating while people are staring at her but this was an exception as she was going to ask them something anyway. But not before taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

Twilight swallowed before asking her question to whoever could answer it. "So…What happened? Did I win?"

Twilight looked around to see that her friends were avoiding her gaze. She figured out the answer herself. "I didn't win did I?" Twilight asked with a smile of sadness on her face.

Rarity: "Sorry darling, but no. You didn't."

Rainbow: "Applejack put you into a Falling vertical superplex that knocked you out and then she pinned you afterwards."

Twilight looked down in disappointment. "Oh." Twilight then realized that she still had Applejack's hat. "Oh…uh, here Applejack" Twilight offered Applejack her hat but kept her head turned away from her. Applejack took the hat.

Applejack: "Hey, sugarcube. Don't take it so hard. You were really good." Applejack then extended her hand. "No hard feelings?" Applejack asked with an awkward smile.

Twilight looked at the hand and then at Applejack. Twilight smiled as she shook Applejack's hand. "No hard feelings. But what was your hat doing on my face?" Twilight asked out of curiosity.

Instead of directly answering Twilight's question though, she turned her attention to Pinkie Pie. "Show her the picture." Applejack told Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie took the picture out of her pocket and handed it to Twilight who took it. The picture consisted of Applejack's hat on her face as Applejack placed her foot on her chest and had both hands risen by Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Twilight was less than amused.

Twilight: "Applejack! What the heck?!" Twilight raged.

Applejack held up her hands in surrender. "Calm down Twi! It's all in good fun!" Applejack said in self-defense.

Twilight: "Why do you have this picture anyway?!" Twilight asked with irritation.

Fluttershy: "Pinkie Pie wanted to make a scrapbook."

Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A scrapbook?! Why in the-

Pinkie: "To keep memories, silly! Like this one!" Pinkie Pie said pointing at the picture. "Like, for example, I remember us taking this picture three hours ago! Goooood times, huh Twilight?!"

Twilight's eyes shot open. "I've been unconscious for three hours?!"

Pinkie: "Yessirree! You've been out of it for a looooong time! I thought you were dead!" Pinkie Pie replied with a smile.

Twilight: "Did you check to see if I was okay?!" Twilight asked with irritation.

Fluttershy: "I checked. You were fine. You were just knocked out is all." Fluttershy assured.

Twilight: "And so you left me here while you all went too McDonald's." Twilight said in an unamused tone.

Rainbow: "Yep. Pretty much."

Twilight's face grew red with frustration but quickly cooled down as she decided to change the subject. "So, Who's gonna be in the three-way match?" Twilight asked as she was still busy eating.

Fluttershy: "Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy answered.

Twilight: "Okay then. I take it nothing has been prepared?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow: "That's why we were waiting for you to wake up."

Fluttershy: "We wouldn't know what to do."

Pinkie: "Yeah! You may be a bad wrestler, but you're still the girl who knows how to get things done!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

Twilight's face scrunched up and was turning red which made Pinkie shrink. "Sorry." Pinkie Pie said with a nervous smile.

Twilight was finished with her food so she put her trash in the McDonald's bag, crumpled it up into a ball, and then proceeded to throw it at Pinkie Pie's head.

Pinkie: "Ow! That hurt!"

Twilight: "Good!" Twilight snapped. Twilight then regained her composure after releasing some of her irritation.

Twilight: "Okay. We should start preparing for the three-way match." Twilight looked to Applejack. "Since you, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are in the three-way match you all should go and cha- Twilight's eyes shot open as she stopped.

Rainbow: "Go…what?"

Applejack: "What's that suppose ta mean?"

Fluttershy: "What's wrong Twilight?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

Twilight: "We don't have enough!" Twilight said with only her lips moving and the rest of her face in shock.

Rarity: "Enough of what?"

Twilight: "We don't have enough people!" Twilight said as she put her hands on her face and started to pace around the ring.

The rest of the Mane 6 got up to stop the Twilight from pacing so quickly.

Rainbow: "What do ya mean 'not enough people'?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight calmed herself down. That didn't help much. "I mean there are not enough people to manage the three-way match! There are suppose to be three wrestlers in the match, one person reffing the match, two people commentating, and one doing the announcing! But the problem is that that's SEVEN people needed! They're only six of us!"

Rainbow, now understanding, was irritated, "Well, why can't there be only one commentator?!" Rainbow asked.

Twilight: "It doesn't work like that, Rainbow! There has to be at least two people at the commentator's table! It's the rule!

Rainbow: "But-

Twilight: "IT'S THE RULE!" Twilight yelled.

Rainbow Dash took a step forward. "We-

Rainbow Dash was interrupted by Applejack's arm blocking her from moving any closer. "Let it go, Rainbow. Let it go." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash took a step back and crossed her arms and scowled. Applejack continued on where Rainbow left off.

Applejack: "Well, what do you suppose we do then, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Twilight tapped her chin in thought. "Well, Pinkie and I can be the commentators I guess."

Pinkie jumped up and down with a raised hand. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I wanna ring the bell!"

Twilight rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well that settles it." Twilight then looks to Fluttershy. "I know you don't want to referee again do y-

Fluttershy: "NO!" Fluttershy shouted quickly.

Twilight: "So you can be the announcer then."

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes. Yes I can." Fluttershy stated with approval.

Twilight: "Well then that leaves the question of who will ref the match."

Rarity: "And who, pray tell, do you think would do that?" Rarity asked skeptically.

That was a good question. The person who will ref the match has to be someone they trust. Someone with unbiased moral. Someone who will do anything they say. Twilight suddenly glowed with cheerfulness. She knows who should ref the match!

Twilight: "I have to go! I'm gonna go change first though!" Twilight said as she left to go to the locker rooms.

Rainbow: "What?! Where are you going?!"

Twilight: "Trust me!" Twilight called back as she entered the curtain.

The rest of the Mane 6 got out of the ring and to the commentators table to wait for Twilight. After ten minutes have passed, Twilight finally came out of the curtain in her regular attire. The rest of the Mane 6 walked over to Twilight to ask what she was doing. Only to be walked past by Twilight who was walking at a rather fast pace.

Rainbow: "Hey Twilight! Where the hell are you going?!" Rainbow shouted for Twilight.

Twilight: "I'll be right back! Trust me!" Twilight called over her shoulder as she headed past the hallway that leads to the entrance of the building. The rest of the Mane 6 was then left alone without any instruction.

Rainbow Dash threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Great! Now what are we suppose to do?!" Rainbow raged.

Applejack shrugged. "Ah reckon we just wait till she gets back."

Rainbow: "But that'll take FOREVER! Besides Twilight's gonna have to walk there and back! It'll probably be late by the time she gets here, and then we'll have to wait till next week!"

Rarity: "Do calm yourself Rainbow Dash! It's only 6:00 pm. There's a bus stop not but a few miles away, and she could just take that. She will return to us within a reasonable amount of time." Rarity assured.

Rainbow: "…fine." Rainbow said with crossed arms.

Fluttershy: "Either way it looks like we're gonna be waiting a while. So…what do you want to do in the meantime?"

Pinkie: "Let's play with our Happy Meal toys!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Rainbow: "You're the only one who got a Happy Meal, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash reminded Pinkie.

Pinkie: "Yeah, well I also took Twilight's Happy Meal toy because she doesn't ever like the toys she gets so we can all share the two of them!"

The only response Pinkie got were unamused stares from the rest of the group.

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Oh well, more fun for me! Bada ba ba baaah! I'm lovin' it!" Pinkie Pie said as she went to the commentator's table to play with her new toys.

* * *

**An hour and a half later…**

It's been an hour and a half since Twilight left for who knows where?! Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing X's and O's at the commentator's table. Fluttershy was with Rarity in the locker rooms inspecting the wrestling outfits. And hell knows where Pinkie Pie is! She's probably off somewhere doing something stupid. They were still waiting until they heard the opening and shutting of the entrance door. Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked up to see Twilight coming through the door with her little brother Spike. Spike was about three inches shorter than Twilight and was a freshman at Canterlot High. He had his usual green hairstyle with the top of his hair looking similar to a Mohawk but was shorter and had more of a triangle shape than a squared one while the rest of his hair was just a little shorter but was still slicked a bit upwards. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie with both of Spike's hands resting in the hoodie's pouch. He was also wearing some dark green jeans and purple sneakers.

Despite Spike only being a freshman in high school and being shorter than the rest of his peers, Spike was surprisingly mature for his age. The rest of the Mane 6 liked him just as much as they liked each other and he was always fun to have around. This does not change Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's confusion as to why he's here, however.

Spike: "Hey Applejack. Rainbow. what's up?" Spike greeted with a wave.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked over to Twilight and Spike to greet them. "Howdy Spike!" Applejack greeted back.

Rainbow: "Sup Spike!" Rainbow Dash said as she held out her fist for a fist bump to which Spike greeted with his own fist. Rainbow Dash then looked to Twilight. "What's Spike doing here, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight: "Spike is gonna be reffing the match." Twilight said with a smile.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Spike: "Yeah! Twilight told me what the problem was when she came by the house. She asked if I was willing to ref the match and I agreed. So…here I am!"

Twilight walked over to Applejack to whisper into her ear. "He mostly came because I told him Rarity was going to be in the match." Twilight whispered with a silent giggle.

Applejack smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course." Applejack said with a chuckle.

Twilight then stopped whispering to speak in a normal tone. "On the way here I figured out how this match was gonna work. Pinkie Pie and I are gonna be the commentator's. Fluttershy is gonna be the announcer. And Spike here is going to be the referee."

Rarity: "Who's gonna be what now?"

Spike, Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were too busy listening to Twilight that they didn't notice Fluttershy and Rarity had arrived behind them. Fluttershy was in her regular attire while Rarity was in her wrestling attire.

Fluttershy noticed Spike was there. "Oh, hi Spike."

Rarity noticed him as well. "Well hello Spike. What brings you here?" Rarity asked.

Spike didn't seem to respond. Or blink. Spike was too busy "noticing" Rarity's outfit to respond.

Twilight rolled her eyes and responded for him. "Spike is going to be reffing the three-way match."

Fluttershy: "Not that I disagree, but why Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight: "He's been practicing with me so he knows the sport very well, and he knows all of the wrestling rules and regulations. Also, me and Pinkie Pie are going to commentate while you do the announcing." Twilight answered.

Rainbow Dash looked around. "Anybody seen Pinkie?"

The rest of the Mane 6 and spike looked around but didn't see her anywhere until they heard a voice that made all of them jump. "I'm under here!"

The voice belonged to Pinkie who crawled out from under the apron of the ring and proceeded to skip toward the others.

Pinkie: "No need to repeat yourself, Twilight! I heard everything from under the ring." Pinkie Pie then noticed Spike was standing there so she went over to give him a hug. "Hiya Spike! Wanna wrestle?!" Pinkie Pie said getting into a wrestling stance.

Twilight: "No, Pinkie. He's gotta ref the match."

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Okey dokey! Maybe later then!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

Twilight:"Okay then girls! And Spike. Let's get this done!" Twilight ordered.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both left for the locker rooms to change with Rarity following. Rarity, even though already in her wrestling attire, went to the locker rooms to prepare for her entrance. Fluttershy went to the commentator's table with Pinkie Pie. Once there, Fluttershy took the announcing equipment and left Pinkie Pie to go to the top of the bleachers. Twilight was then left alone with Spike.

Twilight looked down to her little brother. "Okay Spike. I want you to go with Rarity to get your refs outfit. She has them in multiple sizes so I'm sure she could find one that fits you." Spike was about to sprint toward the locker rooms until Twilight spoke once more. "And don't be peeking at Applejack and Rainbow Dash while there changing, okay?"

Spike nodded. "Got it!" Spike said as he sprinted toward the curtain that lead to the locker rooms. And with that Twilight made her way to the commentator's table to prepare for the match that will decide the Canterlot Diva's Central Cha-

***DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!***

Vultarian01: "Dammit Pinkie!"

Pinkie: "Sorry. Just testing it out." Pinkie Pie giggled.

* * *

**Twenty-five minutes later…**

The lights were still dim and Fluttershy reactivated all of the stuffed animals. Spike was in the ref's outfit and is currently in the middle of the ring with the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt over his left shoulder, waiting for the match to begin. Twilight and Pinkie Pie (in their regular attire) were at the commentator's table with Pinkie Pie poised and ready to beat the hell out of the bell any second now. Twilight waved to Fluttershy for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Twilight: "Welcome back wrestling fans to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie: "Hello everybody I'm Pinkie Pie and this is the moment you've all been waiting for, folks! We are gonna witness some super duper wrestling as Dashie, Rarity, and Applejack duke it out to win the three-way match so one of them can claim the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt AND earn the right to be called the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie: "And here to help me with the play-by-play is Twilight Sparkle!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "Hey! YOU are here to help ME with commentary, Pinkie!" Twilight snapped.

Pinkie Pie shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Twilight."

Twilight regained her composure. "But you're right about one thing though, Pinkie! This match is going to be quite an exciting one as we are about to crown the first ever Canterlot Diva's Central Champion in history!"

Pinkie: "And that history is gonna take place right in that ring tonight!" Pinkie Pie yelled while pumping a fist in the air.

Twilight: "But first, let's go over the rules for the three-way match once more. The three-way match will be more of an elimination match with the same standard rules of the previous one-on-one matches, but with a small hitch. The three competitors will wrestle each other and the one who gets pinned or submits first will be eliminated from the match and will have to leave the ring afterward. Afterward the remaining two competitors will wrestle, and the one who gets the second fall or submission on their opponent will be the winner and will be given the belt and the title of The Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Pinkie: "Yeah! And…and…and…uh…" Pinkie Pie's voiced trailed off as she wasn't aware of what she could say next.

Twilight: "To be honest Pinkie there's really not much else to say at this point." Twilight conceded.

Pinkie: "Well! In that case…LET THE DESTRUCTION BEGIN! LET THE PAIN RAIN! LET LOOSE THE DOGS OF WAR! LET THE FISTS FLY! LET THE FINAL MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT COMMENSE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "Pinkie, the match hasn't started yet."

Pinkie: "Oh."

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~

Fluttershy (Announcer): "Um, hello! This will be three-way elimination match! Introducing first…Coming from the fields of Sweet Apple Acres…Standing in at "5'11" and weighing in at 135 lbs…The strongest cowgirl in Canterlot…AAAPPLEEEJAAACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand holding her light brown Stetson hat down over her eyes and stood with her legs spread apart. Applejack then jumped a small height to put her legs together as she struts down the runway with her Stetson hat still covering her eyes. Applejack was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair hung down as she made her way down the runway.

Twilight: "Here comes Applejack struttin' her stuff down the runway to compete for the chance to win the title!"

Pinkie: "Applejack was in the last one-on-one match with Twilight Sparkle where she completely destroyed Twilight's chances and earned the right to walk down the runway tonight!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

Twilight swallowed her pride and continued. "Yes Pinkie she has definitely earned the right to be her! Applejack has proven that her strength and endurance are going to be difficult for the other contestants to overcome in this bout!"

Pinkie: "Totally! Like, she's reeeaaally strong! I mean her Falling vertical superplex really did a number on you which knocked you out for three hours, Twilight! And you seemed to have a hard time getting out of her holds too!" Pinkie Pie stated with seemingly absolute obliviousness to Twilight.

However, Twilight wasn't offended. "You are absolutely correct Pinkie! If I were the other two contestants I'd stay as far away from her as possible!"

Pinkie: "Funny. If I were the other two contestants I would be in the three-way match and not here as a boring ol' commentator." Pinkie Pie said dryly and with crossed arms.

Twilight: "Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny." Twilight said drolly.

As Applejack approached the ring she still had her hat shielding her eyes and face from view as she raised the middle rope with her right hand to duck under the rope and enter the ring. Spike stepped out of the way as she skipped to the middle she threw her hat straight in the air while letting out a hardy yee-hah. She then catches her hat as it came back down while spinning on her right heel. She stops her spin and stops in the direction of her corner and proceeds toward it (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle). Applejack then took off her hat and tossed it to Pinkie Pie who caught it. She leaned against her corner to wait for her other two opponents.

~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonates throughout the building ~

Fluttershy (Announcer): "Now introducing next…Coming straight out of Cloudesdale (Rainbow Dash's home town)…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 124 lbs…The star athlete of Canterlot High…RAAAIIINBOOOW DAAASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow Dash burst out of the curtain, sliding in her knees as she gave the audience two rock sign hands with raised arms. Rainbow Dash was wearing her usual wrestling attire with her same hairstyle in place as she got up, put her hands down, and began a casual walk down the runway.

Pinkie: "Hey! There's Dashie! Hi Dashie!" Pinkie Pie yelled waving her hands.

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash walks down the runway with calm confidence as she goes up to fight for the title!"

Pinkie: "Dashie won the very first one-on-one match by getting the three count over Fluttershy with a German suplex!"

Twilight: Rainbow Dash had a rather quick victory in her debut match with Fluttershy. Will the same thing be happening here again?"

Pinkie: "I don't know, silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

Twilight: "Pinkie. That was a rhetorical question."

Pinkie:"I don't know about prehistoric, but I'm pretty sure that was a silly question!" Pinkie Pie giggled again.

Twilight sighed. "Anyway I have a feeling we're gonna see her best in this match tonight. Because, unlike her match with Fluttershy, she's gonna be facing two opponents so she better not hold back this time!"

Pinkie: "I believe in you Rainbow Dash! I'll be rooting for you! Well, actually I'll be rooting for Applejack ad Rarity to, but I'll root for you just a little bit more!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

As Rainbow comes to the edge of the ring she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Rainbow Dash then proceeded to her corner (which from the commentators point of view, was the lower left turnbuckle) and proceeds to climb to the top of her turnbuckle to raise her hand behind her ear to listen to the cheering crowd. Afterwards (but not before quickly pumping her fist in the air) she jumps off the top turnbuckle backwards and onto her feet. Rainbow Dash then leans against her corner and points both hands at Applejack then points them down as she gives Applejack a competitive glare. Applejack's only response was a competitive glare with her cracking her knuckles and spitting toward the outside of the ring.

Pinkie: "Eeewwww!" Pinkie Pie yells in response to Applejack's loogie.

~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~

Fluttershy (Announcer): "And finally…Coming from the upper ring of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at…a triple digit number of pounds… The high class queen of Canterlot High…RAAARIIITYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air giving the audience a princess like wave followed by her leaning forward to blow a kiss toward them. Sporting her regular wrestling attire and hairstyle, she then stood upright and, with her right hand still on her hip, started to casually strut down the runway.

Pinkie: "Here comes the queen of shiny things: Rarity!"

Twilight: "Rarity won the second one-on-one match against Pinkie Pie in which she gets the pin on Pinkie leaving her with a rather embarrassing debut match loss!" Twilight said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Pinkie Pie's face went red. "Hey! It wasn't that embarrassing!" Pinkie Pie retorted.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "You fell into unconsciousness in a pool of your own tears." Twilight stated.

Pinkie: "Well could you blame me! Being put into a Single leg Boston crab while having your toes twisted in another direction really hurts!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Continuing. Rarity is going to be facing both of the female best athletes in Canterlot High School! She better be careful otherwise she could get eliminated right away!"

Pinkie: "I wouldn't worry too much about Rarity, Twilight. Because if there's two things that Rarity knows how to do is accessorize and complain!"

Twilight: "What do accessorizing and complaining half to do with wrestling?"

Pinkie Pie thought for a moment. "Huh. I dunno."

Once Rarity got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Spike watched in awe as Rarity then continued toward the center of the ring and gave the audience a courtesy before going to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) and leans against her corner while waiting for the match to begin.

Applejack was leaning against her corner and was getting glares from both Rarity and Rainbow Dash. _"Let's see here. Ah don't think ah have too much to worry about with Rarity, but Rainbow Dash might be a little bit tougher. I just hope they both don't start gangin' up on me." _Applejack thought to herself.

Rainbow: _"As much as I want to take Applejack down a few notches, I should probably try to pin her down first. Then I can score an easy win with Rarity." _Rainbow Dash thought.

Rarity looked at both Rainbow Dash and Applejack. _"Well this is JUST dandy! How am I gonna be able to defeat both of them without getting my face beaten inwards! Unless, I form a temporary alliance with either one of them to defeat the other than I could just get the second pin and get the belt. Better than nothing I suppose." _Rarity thought with a sigh.

Spike knew what to do so he went over to both Applejack and Rainbow Dash to search them. It was kind of weird patting them down for obvious reasons, but tried to be as professional as possible as he searched them, and was happy to find nothing illegal. However, he wasn't done as he now had to go search *gulp* Rarity. Spike shook his head. No! He had to be professional!

Rarity noticed Spike coming to her corner to search her. She knew he had a crush on her. It really isn't that hard to figure out with him always staring at her. Especially now. Rarity giggled as she thought she could have a little fun with Spike. She knows it's rather shallow but it would ease the tension a bit.

Spike: "H-Hey Rarity! Um, I guess you should probably…" Spikes voice trailed off.

Rarity raised her eyebrows and lowered her eyelids. Rarity then slowly and seductively turned around and placed her hands on the ropes and spread her legs which raised her buttocks until it was parallel to Spike's chest. "Pwease be gentew with me, Spikey Wikey." Rarity said in a seductive voice that made Spike's face very red which made Rarity giggle.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment. "Spikey and Rarity sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Rainbow Dash teased.

Pinkie: "I know what that spells!" Pinkie Pie yelled cheerfully.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Real mature, Rainbow." Twilight said drolly.

Applejack: "I think the front a Spike's pants just grew a bit!" Applejack chuckled.

Spike's blush got even redder with embarrassment. Rarity turned around to comfort Spike. "Don't fret Spike. We're just teasing you is all. We do not mean anything by it. Now! You should probably proceed in searching me now." Rarity said as she leaned against her corner.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Such a bitter-sweet statement to Spike. He wasn't sure whether he should thank Rarity for not prolonging his embarrassment or go sit in a corner and mope because he knew he had no chance with Rarity. Regardless, Spike searched her. Professionally. Glad to see that Rarity was clean Spike proceeded to walk to the middle of the ring and waved for the three to come closer until they were equal distance apart as a triangle around Spike. The tension was back on.

Twilight: "At last we are nearing the end! Who will become the champion and who will be eliminated?!"

Pinkie was poised and ready to smash the bell into oblivion. "We'll see soon enough!"

Back in the ring, Spike quickly explains the rules to all three of them in which all of them nodded in agreement.

Spike then lifts the belt from his shoulder and into the air for all of them to see. The belt was the same shape and size as most championship wrestling belts, but the color of the buckle was gold and the rest of the belt that wrapped around the waist was black. The golden buckle was embezzled with white, diamond like stones around the edges of the circle. Within and against the inner part of the ring of diamond like stones was a ring of lavender amethyst like stones, but they were smaller in size and more abundant in number. Within the ring of lavender amethyst like stones was a dark purple circle. Inside the dark purple circle were the glittering pink initials **CCPW** with a single golden line cutting through it in the upper part of the circle. Below **CCPW** was the glittering gold text **Canterlot Diva's Central Champion** that filled in the rest of the circle in a declining order.

Applejack whistled in admiration. _"That's gonna look real nice above Granny's fireplace." _Applejack thought with glee.

Rainbow Dash grinned as she cracked her knuckles. _"Hah! May as well give it to me right now! That belt is mine!" _Rainbow Dash thought with confidence.

Rarity gazed upon the belt with sparkling eyes. _"I cannot take the fabulosity of that belt! It must be mine!" _Rarity thought with glee. She forgot she made the thing but was gleeful nonetheless.

Pinkie: "WOW! It's so shiny!"

Twilight: "And very well made with the obvious talent of Rarity!"

Spike then lowered the belt back onto his shoulder and walked over to the only turnbuckle that was not occupied (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper right turnbuckle) and unfastened the belt. Spike then crouched down to buckle the belt to the bottom of the turnbuckle and position it so the belt buckle was pointed away from the ring. Spike then got up and went back into the middle of the three wrestlers to officially begin the match.

Spike: "You ready, Applejack?"

Applejack: "Ready when you are, Spike."

Spike: "Are you ready, Rarity?"

Rarity: "Yes I am."

Spike: "You ready Rainbo-

Rainbow: "Start the match already!" Rainbow Dash shouted impatiently.

Spike: "Okay! FIGHT!" Spike then motioned for Pinkie Pie to ring the bell.

Pinkie Pie rang the bell very fast. ***DING! DING! DING! DING! DUNG! DANG! DANG! DING! DONG! DING! POTATO! DUNG! DING! DANG! DANG! DI-**

Everyone: "PINKIE!"

Pinkie Pie put on a bashful smile. "Hehe. Sorry."

* * *

The Bell was still rung despite the excessive method which means the match has officially begun so Spike hurled himself out of the way of the three, soon to be clashing, maidens. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all got into wrestling stances and started to circle each other in the middle of the ring.

Pinkie: "Why do we circle each other like that?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight: "It's usually for sizing up or intimidating your opponents. But in this case, it's also used for team ups."

As they were circling each other, Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack and then at Rarity who looked at Rainbow Dash as well, and they both smirked. Applejack caught this and knew what was gonna happen next. Rarity and Rainbow Dash nodded and were about to pounce on Applejack but Applejack quickly ran at them with her arms spread out for a Double clothesline. Rainbow managed to duck under the Clothesline but Rarity, unfortunately, was not quick enough so she got smacked by Applejack's right arm in her neck which caused Rarity to fall back onto the mat. Rarity was on her side as Applejack began to kicker repeatedly. This did not last long though as Rainbow Dash puts her head under Applejack's right arm. Rainbow Dash then uses both of her arms to hoist the back of Applejack's knees upwards and off the floor. Rainbow Dash then falls backwards on and releases Applejack just before they hit the ground to connect the Leg hook back suplex. Applejack landed on her back and flopped up but rolled to her side and got up real quickly. At the same instant that Applejack crashed to the ground, Rainbow Dash quickly got up to her feet only to find herself at the end of a kick in the stomach by Applejack. Rainbow Dash took a few steps backward with her hands holding her stomach but didn't noticed Rarity's right arm that came out from under her legs, grabbing her, and rolling her up for a pin with Rainbow Dash kicking her legs furiously.

Spike hit the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "Rarity shows some initiative as the first one for a pin attempt!"

Pinkie: "Too bad for Rarity that Dashie broke out of it before the three count, though!"

Rainbow Dash rolled to her left side after kicking out of Rarity's pin. Rarity was about to get up from her side but was kicked in the back of the head by Applejack. Rarity lay on the mat, clutching the back of her head, along with Rainbow Dash who was trying to get up. Applejack then picked up Rarity by the hair and Irish whipped her into Rainbow's corner in which Rarity leaned her back against upon impact. Applejack then lowers her upper body and charges toward Rarity in which Applejack rams the top of her head into Rarity's abdomen for a Battering ram. Applejack then begins to repeatedly thrust her left shoulder into Rarity's previously stricken abdomen.

Twilight: "Looks like Applejack's got Rarity pinned into the corner!"

Pinkie: "But look! Here comes Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash was on her feet and was now sprinting toward Applejack who was too busy ramming Rarity to notice her. Rainbow Dash jumped onto Applejack's back and locked her legs around her waist and hooked her arms under Applejack's arms and clamps both of her hands together behind Applejack's head for a full nelson. Applejack took a couple of steps back as she struggled to get Rainbow Dash off her back but was stuck in the nelson.

Rainbow: "Rarity! Dropkick her!"

Rarity was still weak from all of the shoulder thrusts but still tried her best as she ran to Applejack and jump in mid-air to deliver a Running single leg dropkick to Applejack's chest. Rainbow Dash released Applejack from her hold just before Rarity connected the kick which lead to Rainbow falling on her back and Applejack being knocked down onto her back just above her. Rarity also fell onto her side and was reeling in pain.

Twilight: "And all three wrestlers are on the floor!"

Pinkie: "Lucky for them there aren't any countouts in this match, so that's something to take advantage of!"

After a couple of minutes of panting, Rainbow Dash was the first to get to her knees. Rainbow Dash looked at the downed Applejack who was still on her back. Rainbow Dash crawled over to Applejack and sat beside her right side and used both arms to wrap them around her right leg to pull it back for a pin.

Spike went to count the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "And Applejack kicks out!"

Rainbow Dash released Applejack's leg and sat up to clutch her head with her hands in frustration. Rainbow Dash then noticed that Rarity was on her side. Rainbow Dash then quickly crawls o her knees over to Rarity and grabs the side of Rarity that was facing upwards and pulls Rarity down onto her back. Rainbow Dash then laid herself across Rarity's chest for a cover pin.

Spike started to count. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Pinkie: "Now Rarity kick's out!"

Rarity rolled herself onto her side due to the kickout. Rainbow Dash got back onto her knees but fell backwards onto her butt and legs spread as grabbed her hair and clutched it in frustration, blatantly unaware that Applejack was already up and running. Applejack then jumps toward Rainbow Dash with her fists held together into a Double axe handle above her head and then swung them down onto the back of Rainbow Dash's head. The blow made Rainbow's head and upper body snap forward but slowly come backwards. Rainbow Dash's upper body hit the mat with Rainbow's arms spread apart, her eyes closed, and her legs spread apart. Applejack kneeled up to see Rainbow on her back. Applejack took advantage as she quickly crawled over to Rainbow Dash's left side, wrapped both of her arms around Rainbow Dash's left leg, and then rolled her shoulders and back onto Rainbow Dash's belly while bringing Rainbow's left leg across her for a pin.

Applejack: "Count this trash out, ref!" Applejack huffed.

Spike didn't hesitate. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Pinkie: "That was close! And Spike's hand was just about an inch above the mat to!"

Applejack releases Rainbow's leg and grabs her hair to pull her up to her feet. Applejack then guided her over to her (Rainbow's) corner and pushed her into it in which Rainbow Dash slumped into a sitting position. Applejack then grabs the top ropes and straddles Rainbow's chest and begins to bounce up and down to administer the Bronco Buster.

Applejack: "Ye-haw!"

Spike went over to count. "1!...2!...3!...4!...5! Okay Applejack, that's enough!" Applejack didn't seem to notice Spike as she was still administering the Bronco Buster. Spike could try to pull her off Rainbow but he might get hurt in the process so he started tapping Applejack on the back to get her attention. Applejack stopped bouncing to turn her head and look at spike and give him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Spike. Didn't see you there little feller." Applejack said.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Just get off of Rainbow!" Spike said with irritation.

Pinkie: "Spike could have disqualified her, couldn't he?"

Twilight sighed. "Yes, he could have, but Spike has always been the forgiving type."

Applejack then got off of Rainbow's chest and hoisted herself up by using the ropes. Then suddenly, Rarity grabbed Spike and moved him over to the side with a polite "Excuse me." Rarity then grabbed both of Applejack's legs and pulled them out from underneath her which caused Applejack to fall forward and unintentionally connect a headbutt onto Rainbow Dash. Rarity then quickly dragged Applejack on her belly and by her legs toward the middle of the ring. Rarity then sits on Applejack's back facing the opposite direction. Rarity then grabbed both of Applejack's legs and crossed them before placing them into her armpits for a Cross-legged Boston crab. Applejack yelled in pain as Rarity administered the hold. However, it wasn't long before Applejack hoisted herself up by her arms and started to crawl toward the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table.

Twilight: "And Applejack's strength comes into play as she crawls to the ropes with little effort despite Rarity's Cross-legged Boston crab!"

Rarity tried to apply friction with her feet to the mat but it was futile against Applejack's strength. Applejack crawls toward the ropes and grabs the middle rope with her left hand.

Spike: "ROPE BREAK!"

Spike didn't have to pull Rarity off of Applejack as she immediately released her legs to let them fall to the mat. Applejack was still on her stomach trying to catch her breath. Rarity then grabbed both of Applejack's legs again as she attempts to drag her to the middle of the ring once more. Rarity didn't get far though as Rainbow Dash ran toward Rarity from her right side and then jumped up into a 360 degree spin following a horizontal kick with her right boot and caught Rarity in the jaw to connect the Spinning heel kick that sent rarity back onto the mat holding her jaw in pain. Rainbow Dash toyed with the Idea of pinning Rarity but thought of it too risky as she would probably kick out and that would lead her nowhere. Then, Rainbow Dash had an idea! Rainbow Dash went over to Applejack and grabbed her under her armpits to help her up to her feet. Before Applejack could strike her though, Rainbow Dash crossed both of her fingers with both of her hands for a time out. Rainbow Dash then leaned up to Applejack to whisper her idea.

Pinkie: "Uh oh! What are they planning?!"

Twilight: "Whatever it is it looks like Applejack is going along with it!"

After listening to Rainbow Dash's plan Applejack nodded in agreement as they both briefly shook hands. Applejack and Rainbow Dash then walked over to Rarity who was lying on her back. Rainbow Dash grabbed Rarity's wrists with both of her hands and dragged Rarity to the middle of the ring. With Rainbow Dash still holding Rarity's wrists, Applejack then places her right leg in between Rarity's legs and wraps both of Rarity's legs around Applejack's right leg with Rarity's right leg crossed over her left leg. With Applejack holding Rarity's leg in place, Applejack then grabs Rarity's right leg and steps over Rarity, flipping her into a prone position before leaning back to compress Rarity's lower back to complete the Sharpshooter which made Rarity scream in pain. They were not done yet, however. When Applejack flipped Rarity onto her stomach, Rarity's arms crossed due to Rainbow Dash holding both of her wrists. Rainbow Dash quickly switched hand positions on Rarity's wrists and then stepped over Rarity's crossed arms and into the same direction that Rarity was facing. Rainbow Dash then took a couple of steps back while holding Rarity's crossed arms until she was above Rarity's upper back. Rainbow then sat on Rarity's upper back and maneuvered her crossed hands under her chin for a Cross-armed lock and pulled upward to complete the Cross-armed camel clutch. Both the bending of her legs and lower back from the Sharpshooter and the bending of her upper back, neck, and arms from the Cross-armed camel clutch only made Rarity's pain intensify as she lets out an ear splitting scream with a small stream of tears coming out of her eyes.

Twilight: "Oh my goodness! Applejack and Rainbow Dash have teamed up and are now putting Rarity into a Sharpshooter and a Cross-armed camel clutch!"

Pinkie: "Ouch! That's gotta hurt!"

Twilight: "Sure does!" Twilight said in agreement.

Spike went down to Rarity's side. "Rarity! Are you okay?!" Spike said with great concern. However, Spike couldn't be heard over Rarity's screams of pain, so Spike yelled louder. "Rarity! Do you wanna give up?!"

Rarity stopped screaming just long enough to give Spike a response. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Her response was abruptly loud enough to make Spike fall backwards, but it only seemed to Applejack and Rainbow Dash more irritated.

Applejack and Rainbow: "Fine then!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash then pulled back with all of their strength. Rarity was no longer screaming, but she was still crying with her face scrunched in intense pain. After another thirty seconds of the double hold, Rarity couldn't take it anymore and finally conceded.

Rarity: "I…I…I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! JUST PLEASE! *sniff* MAKE THEM STOP!" Rarity yelled through teary eyes. Spike didn't need to be told twice. Spike signaled for Pinkie Pie to ring the bell once. They decided to use a single bell ring as a signal for the first elimination of this match.

Pinkie Pie rings the bell. ***DING!***

Spike: "All right you guys! Get off of Rarity!" Spike said as he motioned them to move. Applejack and Rainbow Dash obliged and released their holds on Rarity.

Applejack: "That was fer tellin' me I had a pickle jar brained head!" Applejack said talking smack to a downed Rarity.

Rainbow: "Now get out of my ring!" Rainbow Dash finished which gave her a sudden glare from Applejack. This wasn't Rainbow's ring. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Spike then helped Rarity to her feet and to the outside of the ring with Rarity holding her head and back in pain as they walked.

Twilight: "And Rarity is the first elimination in this match by submission!"

Pinkie: "I love karma." Pinkie Pie said giggling to herself.

Twilight: "Now only one question remains; who will get the title?! Applejack or Rainbow Dash?!" Twilight exclaimed with excitement.

Pinkie: "Oh my gosh! This is SO epic! I've got goose bumps!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with even more excitement.

As Spike was helping Rarity to the bleachers, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were standing in the middle of the ring; competitive glares piercing each others eyes. Spike came back into the ring and went over to them. Spike waited for them to respond to him but they didn't seem to notice him as they continued their glaring contest. This made Spike a bit nervous.

Spike: "Um…Wrestle?"

It didn't take any longer than a millisecond for the two friends to start grappling in the middle of the ring. Spike jumped back from the sudden action. Applejack and Rainbow Dash continued to grapple for another thirty seconds. However, it seemed that Applejack has the upper hand in this contest of strength as she pushes Rainbow Dash back little by little. Rainbow Dash then breaks the grapple to knee her in the stomach. Applejack reeled back but was then punched in the face by Rainbow Dash. Applejack took a few steps back away from Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash then tries to jump in mid-air to connect a Dropkick on Applejack. However, she was stopped as Applejack took a step to the left and grabbed both of Rainbow's legs as she tried to kick. Then, Applejack released her left arm to move it under Rainbow Dash's back while wrapping her right arm around both of Rainbow Dash's legs. Applejack then lifted up rainbow Dash until her body was horizontal to Applejack's shoulders. Afterwards Applejack quickly lowered herself into a kneeling position in which her left knee was sticking out and slammed Rainbow Dash's back onto her knee for a Backbreaker. Rainbow Dash flopped, facedown, onto the mat after falling off of Applejack's knee. Applejack then got to both of her knees to roll Rainbow Dash onto her back and lay herself across Rainbow Dash's belly for a cover.

Spike counted. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow Dash kicked out, but Applejack immediately got to her feet and grabbed Rainbow Dash's hair with both hands to drag Rainbow to her feet as well. However, Rainbow dash swiftly kicked Applejack in the stomach which caused her to release Rainbow's hair and double over. Rainbow Dash then grabs Applejack and Irish whip her into the ropes in the direction of the runway. Applejack ran toward the ropes but grabbed the top rope and flipped over it to land on her buttocks against the apron of the ring while still holding on to the top rope to keep her from falling to the outside floor. This was probably futile as Rainbow Dash ran toward Applejack and then did a Baseball side that connected to Applejack's hip which caused her to fall to the floor and hit her jaw on the apron as she descended. Applejack hit the outside mat and lay on her side while holding her jaw.

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash knocks Applejack to the outside of the ring with a Baseball slide kick!"

Pinkie: "I thought this was wrestling?!"

Twilight: "Forget it, Pinkie."

Rainbow Dash then turns to sprint toward the opposite ropes in the direction of the commentator's table and bounces off them. Rainbow Dash then uses the momentum to run back toward the ropes where Applejack fell off of. Applejack got to her feet while holding her head. Applejack was about to get back into the ring but was stopped by Rainbow Dash who ran toward the ropes, quickly jumped on to the top rope, and then using the top rope to propel herself into the air at into a horizontal position, and slam into Applejack's torso to connect the Diving springboard crossbody. The crossbody forced Applejack onto her back with Rainbow Dash on top of her.

Pinkie: "Now both wrestlers are outside the ring!"

Twilight: "However, pins and submissions only count inside the ring so Rainbow should probably get Applejack back in before she recovers!"

Rainbow Dash gets off of Applejack and grabs her arms to lift Applejack to her feet. Rainbow Dash then Irish whips her toward the direction of the bleachers (Which from the commentator's point of view would be the left bleachers) where she runs into the barricades. Applejack collapses to the ground and onto her side. Rainbow Dash then runs toward Applejack and connects a running kick to her chest before repeatedly kicking her side with the toe of her left boot. After a few more kicks, Rainbow Dash then picks up Applejack by the hair and maneuvers her to the outside of Rarity's corner and slams Applejack's head against it before dragging her to the side of the apron where she pushes Applejack back into the ring.

Pinkie: "Applejack is at the mercy of Rainbow Dash!"

Twilight: "Looks like this could be it!"

Applejack was pushed into the ring and onto her stomach. Rainbow Dash then stepped back into the ring to push Applejack onto her back and fall across Applejack's chest and uses her right arm to hook Applejack's dangling left leg for a pin.

Spike counts the fall. **"1!...2!...ROPE BREAK!"**

Applejack used her right hand to grab the bottom rope just as Spike was about to slap the mat for a third time. Rainbow Dash gets up onto her knees to catch her breath while face palming herself in frustration. Rainbow looks at Applejack's exhausted body. Even though she had enough strength left to grab the rope, her eyes were squeezed shut in obvious pain and exhaustion. Her brow was also sweaty and she was breathing rather heavily. _"Applejack's tougher than I thought! And that's saying something cuz she was pretty tough to begin with! She doesn't look like she can go on for much longer, though. Then again, neither can I. I think my finisher ought a do the trick…"_

Rainbow Dash got to her feet and walked over to Applejack's head. Rainbow then grabbed leaned down to grab Applejack's arms and drag her body closer to Rarity's corner. Rainbow Dash then dropped to her knees to push Applejack's legs together and raise her arms over her head. Rainbow Dash then gets to her feet and proceeds to climb the turnbuckle until she was crouched on the top of it. Her feet on each side of the turnbuckle's ropes. She was holding herself down by grabbing the left rope with her left leg as she craned her neck to see if Applejack was still in position to which she was. She then raises her right fist into the air to get some cheers from the audience.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie: "It looks like Rainbow Dash is going for her finisher: The *Sonic Rain Splash*!"

Twilight: "The Sonic Rain Splash?"

Pinkie shook her head. "No, silly! It's called the *Sonic Rain Splash*! You see, because there're two *'s in between them!"

Twilight had no Idea what she was talking about. Then again, it's Pinkie Pie. Twilight continued to the subject at hand regardless. "So, Rainbow Dash already came up with a finisher this quickly?!"

Pinkie: "Yup tee doo! Her finisher is….well, you'll see!"

Rainbow Dash then stood herself up with both of her feet on the top of the turnbuckle and spreads her arms out to her sides and faces her palms outward. Rainbow Dash then bended down and jumped high and backwards to do a back flip while tucking herself into a cannonball in mid-air above Applejack's prone body. As gravity started to pull her down, Rainbow Dash then got out of her cannonball position and spreads her body out as she plummets straight down onto Applejack while facing the direction of the turnbuckle. Rainbow Dash then plummets straight down onto the belly of Applejack to connect the *Sonic Rain Splash*.

Twilight: "Oh my lord! Was that a-

Pinkie: "Moonsault! Yeah it was, but it was done with a cannonball back flip!"

Twilight: "Which was executed perfectly!"

The impact of the *Sonic Rain Splash* seemed to knock all of the wind out of Applejack as she shot her eyes open from the impact to spit up a little saliva before rolling her eyes back and closing them. Rainbow Dash's finisher kind of knocked the breath out of Rainbow Dash as well. Rainbow Dash never tried out her finisher on anything other than a practice dummy so she probably never adjusted it to another human. Rainbow Dash was exhausted and didn't feel like getting up which was fine as she was lying across Applejack's belly which counted as a cover pin. She's SO got this!

Rainbow: "REF! *huff* COUNT!" Rainbow Dash huffed.

Spike then went over to count the pin.

Pinkie: "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Pinkie repeated in hysterics.

Twilight: "This could be it!"

Spike went to the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Spike then motioned for Pinkie Pie to ring the bell

Pinkie Pie rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rainbow Dash lifted herself off of Applejack to get on her knees and pump her fists to the cheers of the crowd. Spike then walked over to Rainbow Dash to help up Rainbow Dash and lead her to the middle of the ring where he raised Rainbow Dash's right arm.

Spike: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW CANTERLOT DIVA'S CENTRAL CHAMPION! RAINBOW DASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie: "SHE DID IT! DASHIE DID IT! WHOOOHOOO!" Pinkie Pie screamed with joy.

Twilight: "She did! Rainbow Dash is now, officially, our new Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!" Twilight stated with much enthusiasm.

Rainbow Dash then broke out of Spike's grip and began to skip around the ring to bask in the cheers of the crowd. As Spike was doing this, he proceeded toward the unoccupied turnbuckle to bend down and try to unfasten the belt.

Applejack opened her eyes and sat up to see that Rainbow Dash was skipping around the ring with excitement. Applejack then figured she must have lost. It stung her ego a bit, but she was taught it was better to be a good sport than a sour apple. Rainbow Dash noticed that Applejack was up and decided to go over to her and extend her hand with a smile to help her up. Applejack looked at Rainbow's hand and returned the smile as she grabbed the hand and pulled herself up. Applejack and Rainbow Dash then embraced each other in a hug.

Applejack: "Good match, Rainbow."

Rainbow: "Good match."

Twilight: "What a great display of sportsmanship from Rainbow Dash and Twilight who gave it their all in this match!"

Pinkie: "WOOOHOOO!" Pinkie Pie screamed in response.

Spike came back to the middle of the ring with the belt and beckoned for Rainbow Dash to come to the middle of the ring. Rainbow Dash obliged with Applejack in pursuit. Rainbow Dash then got to the middle of the ring and raised her arms so Spike could buckle the belt around Rainbow Dash's waist. Rainbow Dash then raised her hands in the air for one more round of cheers from the audience.

*- The stuffed animals were now cheering at full volume -*

Twilight: "What an incredible conclusion to an incredible tournament! But don't rest easy just yet wrestling fans for this is merely the beginning! Until next time, I'm Twilight Sparkle!"

Pinkie: "And I'm PINKIE PIE!"

Twilight and Pinkie: "Goodnight everybody!"

Fluttershy turned off the stuffed animals before clapping along with the rest of the Mane 6 and Spike for Rainbow Dash's victory. Twilight and Pinkie proceeded toward the ring and entered it along with Rarity and Fluttershy to congratulate Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie: "Yay!" Pinkie Pie said as she tackled Rainbow Dash into a victory hug that made Rainbow Dash wince in pain. "Oh! Sorry Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said as she helped Rainbow Dash up.

Applejack: "Kudos Partner!" Applejack said as she gave Rainbow Dash a congratulatory slap on the back that also made her wince in pain. "Hey! Quit it!" Rainbow Dash yelled in irritation. Applejack chuckled.

Rarity came up to Rainbow Dash and shook her hand. "Congratulations on your victory darling! You were quite impressive!" Rarity smirked. "But don't think you will defeat me so easily without Applejack around next time."

Fluttershy: "You were really great Rainbow Dash! I knew you would win! I mean, I knew you would win too Applejack! I mean-

Applejack: "We get it Fluttershy."

Twilight: "Congratulations on your victory, Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash blushed. "Aww! Stop it, you guys, you're embarrassing me!" there was a short pause. "AND?!"

The Mane 6 laughed for a while until Pinkie Pie made a suggestion. "How about a Picture?!" Pinkie Pie said raising her camera.

Rainbow: "Yeah!"

Twilight: "Good idea, Pinkie!"

Pinkie then gave her camera to Spike. "Do you mind taking the picture, Spike?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Spike: "I'm on it!" Spike then walked over to the ropes that faced the right bleachers (From the commentator's point of view) and turned around to point the camera at them. Spike waved his hands for them to come closer together. The Mane 6 then positioned themselves for the photo. Rainbow Dash was in the middle with both of her arms wrapped around Applejack and Rarity. Applejack was on the right side of the picture with Rainbow Dash's left arm around her neck. Rarity was on the lefts side of the photo with Rainbow Dash's right arm wrapped around her neck. Pinkie Pie was sitting cross-legged in front of Rainbow Dash with both of her hands making bunny ears behind Fluttershy and Twilight's heads. Twilight was kneeling down in front of Applejack with her right arm around Pinkie's neck. Fluttershy was kneeling down in front of Rarity with her left arm around Pinkie's neck.

Twilight: "Okay Spike! We're ready!"

Spike: "Okay! On the count of three, everyone say 'Wrestling is Magic' okay?!

Mane 6: "Okay!"

Spike: "Alrighty then…"

Everyone: **"1!...2!...3! WRESTLING IS MAGIC!" **

*Click*

* * *

**Ha. Ha. Ha. It's funny. Because they said that wrestling is magic. Magic is considered fake. Professional wrestling is also fake. Ha. Ha. Ha...I need a therapist. ANYWAY! Were you surprised by the outcome. I wasn't, and not just because I wrote the whole thing. Predictable. I know. However, It has to make sense aside, If you wish to speak your mind then do so by kindly sending me a review. Until we meet again next chapter. Arevoir.**


	7. Six slices of life

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I apologize for my lateness. As you can tell by the title of the chapter the main purpose of this chapter will be to show the mane 6 and their brief slices of life. I hope I had done this correctly. If not please comment. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MLP or its respective characters.** The only characters I own are the Oc's of Soothing Spirit and Slipstream. Slipstream probably will not be touched upon again. However, Soothing Spirit is yet to be said. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Thirty minutes later…**

After the brief group photo, the Mane 6 and Spike decided it was time to head home. After changing into their regular attire and locking up, they all left to walk toward the bus station to catch the late bus back to Canterlot. Once they got to the Canterlot bus station, they all went separate ways and headed for home.

_**Twilight's house**_

Twilight and Spike walked around the corner and walked for about two blocks before reaching their house and seeing their Dad's tan Sedan parked on the side of the road. Both the yard and the house were fairly simple in design. The yard didn't have a fence but it was filled with freshly cut green grass with nothing except a bird bath standing on it. The middle of the lawn had a narrow concrete path that led to the small porch of a square, two story house. The house was painted white on each side with four windows on the front of the house. Twilight and Spike walked up the path to enter their home through the front door. When they entered, they smelled something coming from the kitchen and proceeded towards it. They went through the hallway and entered the kitchen to see that the dinner table was already set up with five plates of angel haired pasta with popcorn chicken in them. At the table was their father, Night Light, and their mother, Twilight Velvet.

"Hello, sweetie!" Night Light greeted her daughter.

"Hi, Daddy!" Twilight said as she went kiss him on the cheek before taking her seat at the dinner table.

"Hey, honey!" Twilight Velvet greeted her son.

"Hey mom!" Spike said as he went to kiss his mother on the cheek before taking the seat opposite of his sister's.

Night Light was a rather medium built man who always seemed to be cleaned shaved. He wore his white collar shirt with a black tie. His shirt was tucked into his dark blue pants. He was wearing black loafers. He had yellow eyes, and his dark phthalo blue hair looked like it just had recently been washed. Hairstyle was humble and nothing special except for the cow lick in front. He has always supportive of her and Spike and the decisions they had made. Twilight's hair color came mostly from her father which was about the only thing he favored as she more favored her mother, Twilight Velvet. Twilight Velvet wore her purple blouse and blue jeans with her white sneakers. Twilight Velvet had purple yes and wore her hair the same way her daughter did but it was light lavender with multiple white streaks and a small curl at the end of her hair. She was also very supportive of her children. Strangely, Spike didn't favor either of them. This was because he was adopted when he was seven. He never knew his real parents in any way as he was put in an orphanage at birth. However, Spike's new family was all the family he needed. They were the nicest people he had ever known and was immediately part of the family. Always, they treated him like he had always been part of the family. He loved it.

All four of them then began to eat their dinner. They looked to the empty plate to see that someone was obviously missing.

Spike was first to speak. "Anybody seen Shi-

Spike was interrupted by the loud opening and closing of the door. "Sorry, you guys! I'm here!"

All of them looked at the doorway to see Shining Armor panting at the doorway. He looked like he ran all the way here with his hair blown backwards. Shining Armor was the brother of Twilight Sparkle and Spike. He was a senior and was only a year older than his little sister but Twilight and Spike have always looked up to Shining Armor as their awesome big brother. Shining Armor had a well built body which was no surprise as he tends to work out often. He was wearing his White T-shirt with The Canterlot High Wondercolts mascot on the back. He also wore his dark blue jeans and his grey tennis shoes. He had cerulean eyes that matched the cerulean streaks in his dark phthalo blue hair. His hair was rather tick and long as it reached down to the bottom of his neck and went over his eyes in the front of his face which made him look very attractive. Then again, He was always the kind of guy that turned heads.

"What took you so long, dear?! Your food's getting cold!" Twilight Velvet scolded.

Shining Armor scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I was with the guy's and I kinda lost track of time." Shining Armor then looked up to see Spike and Twilight. "Sup, Spike! Hey, Twiley!" Shining greeted.

"Hi!" they both said in unison.

Shining Armor then sat down at the dinner table for dinner to officially begin. Then Night Light asked Twilight what was on his mind all day.

Night Light swallowed his food before popping the question. "So, Twilight, How'd the tournament go?"

"Did you win?" Twilight Velvet asked her daughter.

The Mane 6 had gone by their idea with all of their parents. Twilight's parents were hesitant at first, but quickly adjusted once they realized how much Twilight liked the sport. They also thought it would help with Twilight's and Spike's character building as well as their confidence. They didn't even mind when she practiced on Spike, who willingly volunteered to do so. They wondered why she practiced with Spike instead of her older brother, but Spike wanted to be useful.

Twilight paused in thought before answering the question. "The tournament was high in tension in which the competitors pushed me to the absolute-

"Twilight lost." Spike finished bluntly which earned him an irritated glare from Twilight.

Shining Armor couldn't help but chuckle at Spike's blunt statement, but quickly became serious. "Tough luck, little sister." Shining Armor said with sympathy.

"Who did you lose to?" Night Light asked.

"Applejack." Spike answered for her which earned him another glare from Twilight.

Shining Armor shrugged. "Not too surprising. Applejack's pretty tough. But exactly HOW bad did you lose?"

"PRETTY bad." Spike said speaking for Twilight once more. Earning another glare from her sister.

"Care to elaborate for us, Spike?" Night Light asked.

Spike said nothing. He only responded by taking out the picture of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and rarity posing on top of an unconscious Twilight and handed it to Night Light. Twilight was agape.

"I thought Pinkie had that picture?!" Twilight exclaimed.

Spike grinned like a major troll. "I asked her to make me a copy."

"Spike…" Twilight said with a growl.

Night Light examined the picture and raised both of his eyebrows before cringing. "Oh, that bad huh?" Night Light said as he passed it off to his wife who had the same look on her face once she saw the picture. "Well…at least the other three look like they're having fun." Twilight Velvet said with a forced smile before passing it on to Shining Armor.

"Whoa! What happened to you, Twiley?!" Shining Armor asked in shock.

"Well…" Twilight then went on to explain how Applejack defeated her.

Night Light closed his eyes with crossed arms and nodded until she was finished. "It seems like your confidence got he best of you, Twilight." Night Light concluded.

Twilight Velvet nodded. "I agree. Just because you practice doesn't mean you'll always win, you know? You can't get too confident; otherwise it'll impair your judgment."

Twilight knew her mother was right and nodded in agreement. "You're right, mom. I guess I got a little bit too careless. But my defeat wasn't as bad or humiliating as you think it is." Twilight assured to save herself some shred of dignity.

Spike obviously didn't see that. "You were unconscious for THREE hours, Twilight." Spike reminded.

"Who asked you?!" Twilight snapped.

"Twilight!" both parents yelled with appall.

Twilight instantly felt bad and hung her head down. "Sorry" Twilight said in a small voice.

Night Light sighed. "Twilight. I know you're used to passing tests when you study hard enough, but sports require more practice than study. I know you have practiced a lot and we're all proud of you for your effort, but you're not going to win everything, even if you practice constantly. The only thing you can do is do the best you can and keep looking forward. Okay?"

Twilight nodded. "I will. I'm sorry for my unruly behavior." Twilight said with remorse.

Night Light nodded. "That's my girl."

They all then ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Shining armor broke the silence. "So, who won then?" Shining Armor asked Twilight. Twilight looked at Spike expecting him to answer for her again, but he was busy eating his pasta.

"Rainbow Dash won." Twilight answered.

Twilight Velvet beamed happily. "Well, good for her!"

"So, how'd she win, Twiley?" Shining Armor asked.

Twilight answered him. "She had to wrestle against Applejack in the end."

Night whistled. "Sounds like one heck of a fight!" Night Light exclaimed knowing the two pretty well.

Twilight nodded. "Oh believe me, it was!" Twilight said finishing her pasta along with Spike.

"Well, I think I'm gonna wash up and go to bed now." Twilight said, getting up from her seat.

Spike followed suit."Me too."

Twilight Velvet took their dishes and told them goodnight before going to the sink to wash them.

"Goodnight." Twilight and Spike told everyone.

"Goodnight you two." Night Light said before proceeding to eat his pasta.

"Night, you guys." Shining Armor said back to his two siblings.

Twilight and Spike then left the kitchen to go to the hallway and proceed up the stairs where they have two rooms that are straight across from each other. Before they left to their respective rooms, Twilight bent down to give his little brother a hug.

"I'm sorry for snapping on you like that, Spike." Twilight apologized.

Spike returned the hug. "Sorry for being so blunt." Twilight apologized back.

Twilight gave Spike a kiss on the cheek before proceeding into her room and closing the door.

* * *

_**Fluttershy's place**_

Fluttershy walked down the dirt road just outside the city limits of Canterlot until she came upon her cottage; the only cottage and house on the road. She walked past her mailbox to walk down the dirt driveway that leads to her cottage. Her cottage has a small brown, wooden porch with a white door that leads into her house. The cottage was a one story house with a living room, a kitchen, one bathroom, two bedrooms, an attic, and a basement. Her house also had a large back yard that housed a lot of wild animals that lived in the many oak trees that grew behind her cottage that Fluttershy would often care for. Her cottage was white with a large, brown triangular roof and a red bricked chimney. Despite the trees that grow around the back of her house the rest of the land was mostly grass and dirt. Fluttershy walked up to the white wooden door and knocked gently.

"Hold on a minute!" A voice yelled beyond the door. There was a few squeaking noises and the sounds of things being knocked over. A few seconds later, a couple of squirrels and chipmunks escaped out the front door and into the yard before Fluttershy's father, Camershy, answered the door. He was a tall, lean, man with wide rimmed glasses that enlarged his light blue eyes and slicked back, grey hair that matched with his faded grey five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a light blue collared, short-sleeved shirt. His shirt was has dark blue stripes. His shirt was tucked into his blue denim overalls. He was also wearing brown boots with dark brown laces. Camershy was a lot like Fluttershy as he wasn't really the social type, but that's what made them get along so well. He looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Hello, honey!" Camershy cheerfully greets to his daughter.

"Hello, papa!" Fluttershy greets as she embraces him into a hug to which he kindly hugs back. Fluttershy releases the hug to look back at all of the animals that escaped from her cottage. "Why were my critter friends in the house?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well…I was making dinner when all of your animals ravaged me for leftovers." Camershy said with a tired look on his face. Fluttershy then looked up and down her father and noticed that he did have a bunch of scratch marks on his clothes. He also noticed a stain on his overalls that didn't look like it came from water. Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry papa. They're just a little eager for some food is all." Fluttershy comforted.

Camershy smiled weakly. "Well, maybe you should tell your critter friends that I'm not their side dish." Camershy said with a lighthearted laugh. Fluttershy giggled as well.

Camershy put an arm around Fluttershy. "Okay, let's go inside. I've got dinner started." Camershy said guiding her daughter into the house. Fluttershy was walked in to see a few things knocked over into the floor and a bunch of scratch marks on the walls. This really wasn't anything new to her living with a lot of animals in her backyard. They both went down the destroyed hallway toward the kitchen when Fluttershy remembered to ask her father something.

"Did you feed Angel his food like I asked you to, papa?" Angel was her favorite pet bunny that she had asked her father to feed while she was gone.

"Yes. I also made sure he ate every last bite." Camershy assured.

Fluttershy wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"I don't think you have to worry about Angel, Fluttershy. He ate all of it including a part of my finger." Camershy said showing Fluttershy the bite mark on his index finger. "So, yeah. I'm pretty sure he's well fed." Camershy said with a dry smile that made Fluttershy giggle once more.

They both entered the kitchen where the table was set with two plates of broccoli covered with cheese and a loaf of bread in the middle of the table. Fluttershy was a vegetarian for…obvious reasons. Camershy wasn't originally a vegetarian but quickly adapted to the lifestyle. They both sat down at their seats and began their meal.

Camershy was the first to start a conversation. "So, uh, how was the tournament honey?" Camershy asked. Camershy was a little worried about her little girl wrestling at first, but she really seems to like it and it would probably help boos her self-esteem. She sure seemed just as excited about wrestling as much as animals.

Fluttershy lit up. "Oh it was great papa! I was in the first match of the tournament against Rainbow Dash! I lost though…" Fluttershy said lowering her head as she trailed off.

Camershy looked up with a sympathetic look. "Oh, I'm sorry Fluttershy."

Fluttershy looked up at her father and smiled again. "Oh, it's okay papa. I had a lot of fun! I'll just have to try harder next time." Fluttershy responded with a small smile of confidence.

Camershy smiled with admiration at her daughter's new found confidence. "That's good, Fluttershy. As long as you try, you'll never REALLY fail. By the way, who actually won the tournament?"

"Rainbow Dash won." said Fluttershy

Camershy's face didn't appear to be surprised. That was because, being her daughter's best friend, he knew her rather well. It wasn't really that surprising though considering Rainbow Dash was always the one for actions. And words. Both, actually. "That's great. If you see her again, tell her I said congratulations."

"I'll do that." said Fluttershy with a small smile.

Camershy looked up at her daughter to see that she was still the splitting Image of her mother, Soothing Spirit. This made him smile a bit. Soothing Spirit died in a car accident when Fluttershy was just nine years old. Camershy was devastated, but not as much as Fluttershy was. Fluttershy used to be rather outspoken, but since the accident she's always been quiet. Especially around other people. However, ever since she's been friends with Rainbow Dash and the others, she had become more comfortable around other people. Her interest in wrestling also seemed to boost her self-esteem a good bit as well. Camershy was glad that he didn't regret supporting her daughter's choice. Camershy looked up at Fluttershy to speak the words that he was too afraid to speak to her in a long time.

"You're mother would have been very proud of you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy stared at his father's sudden statement with shock. However, that expression of shock soon turned into an expression of love before uttering the words that would make Camershy smile even more.

"Momma would have been very proud of you too, papa."

* * *

_**Applejack's digs**_

Applejack made her way down the dirt road surrounded by tall grass that would eventually lead her to Sweet Apple Acres: The home of the Apple family. Her house was well out in the country; farther that Fluttershy's cottage. Applejack didn't mind though. She always enjoyed the walk to the farm; especially at night when it was cool out. Applejack then walked past the white colored fence and mailbox and proceeded toward the long dirt path that lead her to her farm. The Apple family owned a lot of land around these parts so they invested a lot of it into their apple orchards that surrounded most of the farm. In the middle though was flat land that was used to farm other kinds of crop. It was also used to house some of the sheep in a fence, along with the chickens in the chicken coop. However, the cows and pigs were kept in the barn which was located in the center of it all. The barn was big and red (you know, like what a stereotypical animal barn would look like) and it was the biggest structure on the farm. However, the difference this barn and others is that her family actually lived in it! No, I don't mean like they are sleeping with the farm animals. The part of the barn that held the animals is only the front and wasn't as big as it seemed. The other parts of the barn were where the Apple family made their home. Applejack walked past the front of the barn to reach the side of the barn that lead to a brown door. Applejack walked up to it to give it a knock. Sure enough her dog, Winona, was barking at the door. A few seconds later, the door was opened to see the light brilliant orange eyes of her little sister, Apple Bloom.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as she embraced her sister in a hug. Apple Bloom was wearing her night shirt and shorts. She was also not wearing the pink bow that was usually tied into her long, red hair.

"Nice to see y'all too, little sis." Applejack replied.

Apple Bloom suddenly broke the hug to frantically search Applejack's body.

"What in tarnation are ya doin', Apple Bloom?!" Applejack yelled in surprise to her little sister's sudden actions.

"Where is it?" Apple Bloom asked out loud as she took a few steps back to ponder.

Applejack was crazy confused. "Where's what?" Applejack asked Apple Bloom.

"What's with all the ruckus down here?!"

Applejack and Apple bloom turned to see two other family members at the bottom of the stairway. One of them was their granny. They always called her Granny, but everybody calls her Granny Smith, which is funny because her full name is actually Granny Smith. Granny was wearing her casual attire (See Equestria Girls or EG: Rainbow Rocks). She was short and pudgy with wrinkles on most of her aged body. Her eye color was similar to Apple Bloom's and her hair was white and tied back into a bun. Granny was the person who tried to take care of them when their parent's had passed but didn't have much physical strength to take care of them by herself. She did most of the cooking and cleaning while Applejack and Big McIntosh did most of the physical stuff around the farm. Speaking of which, Big McIntosh was the other person who was next to Granny at the end of the stairway. His name is Big McIntosh, but everybody usually calls him Big Mac. Big McIntosh was wearing his usual attire as well (See Equestria Girls or EG: Rainbow Rocks). He was the tallest of them all and was very well built due to him having to do most of the hard physical labor around here. His eyes were a moderate sap green above his freckled cheeks and his hair was a brilliant orange. Big McIntosh was the strong-silent type. He didn't day much, but he was always there to lend plenty of muscle when needed. His usual phrases consist of a bunch of "Eeyup's" and "Nope's". It's rare for him to speak in long conversations but usually everybody knows what he's referring to.

"Sorry Granny. Ah don't know what she's goin' on about." said Applejack.

"Y'all know what Ah'm talkin' about! Where's the belt?!" Apple Bloom whined with anticipation.

Granny Smith went over to put a hand on Apple Bloom's shoulder. "Easy there, Apple Bloom. Let yer big sister talk." Granny soothed.

Applejack looked down at her little sister. "I don't have the belt."

"What?! Why?!" Apple Bloom asked with obvious disappointment on her face.

Applejack sighed. "Well, Ah didn't win fer one thing."

Apple Bloom crossed her arms and huffed. "Applejack! We was gonna put that belt over Granny's fireplace tonight!" Applebloom said gesturing to the empty space above the fireplace. "What are we suppose to put up there now?! Big Mac's special stuffed horse!?"

Big McIntosh shook his head. "Nope."

Applejack smiled and ruffled er sister's hair. "Ah'm a might sorry Apple Bloom, but ah tried my best."

Apple Bloom wasn't convinced. "How could you lose though? Yer the strongest wrassler ah know other than Big Mac."

"Eeyup." Big Mac said nodding in agreement.

"Hey! Ah didn't go down without a fight ya know! Ah'm the number one contender!" Applejack defended.

Apple Bloom had a confused look on her face. "Huh? A number one contender? What's that?" Apple Bloom asked out of curiosity.

"Basically, in pro rasslin, when the final match of a championship title is over the loser of that match becomes the number one contender and can challenge the champion to a rematch. Basically a second fiddle." said Applejack.

"But who could you be a second fiddle to, Applejack?!" Apple Bloom asked in disbelief.

"Rainbow Dash." Applejack answered.

Apple Bloom processed this in her head before shrugging. "Yeah, I could see that."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose ta mean?" Applejack replied with irritation.

"Well…Rainbow Dash is pretty tough, and you are kinda slow." Apple Bloom said picking at her big sister.

Applejack smirked. "Oh really…"

Apple Bloom's grin disappears. Before Apple Bloom could runaway, Applejack grabs Apple Bloom and puts her into a bear hug that had Apple Bloom kicking and laughing.

"Hey! Y'all better put me down!" Apple Bloom laughed while kicking.

"Why! Ah thought ah was too slow!" Applejack laughed.

Apple Bloom tried to get free but couldn't escape Applejack's strong grasp. "You're the slowest person in the world!" Apple Bloom said laughing harder.

"Oh really? Well, then let's see how fast I can get ya up yer bed!" Applejack playfully challenged.

Apple Bloom: "No! Noooooooo!" Apple Bloom laughed trying to break free as Applejack ran her up the stairs, leaving Granny Smith and Big Mac to laugh. As Applejack reached the top of the stairs, she ran the trapped Apple Bloom into her (Apple Bloom's) bedroom. Applejack then released Apple bloom onto the floor where she quickly got her footing and positioned herself into a wrestling stance.

"Y'all think you can take me!" Apple Bloom playfully challenged.

Applejack smirked as she got into a wrestling stance as well. "Bring it on!" Applejack playfully challenged back as she raised her arms. The two then did a shoulder and elbow lock up and pretended to grapple. After grappling for a few minutes, Apple Bloom broke the grapple and pretended to punch Applejack across her cheek. Applejack then spun around on her heel and put the back of her hand up to her forehead and pretended to faint and fall backwards with her arms and legs spread out. Apple Bloom then runs toward Applejack's downed body and falls across her belly.

"1!...2!...3! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ah win!" Apple Bloom laughs as she pumps her fists in the air and cheers.

Applejack looks up from her feigned unconsciousness. "Congratulations, Apple Bloom! You just won yerself a trip to a good night's sleep!" Applejack laughed.

"Aaawww!" Apple Bloom whined.

Both Apple Bloom and Applejack got up tired out from their little wrestling match. Apple Bloom got into her bed while Applejack covered her with her blanket. Applejack then kissed her sister on her forehead before heading toward her door and the light switch.

"G'night big sis." Apple Bloom yawned.

"G'night little sis." Applejack said as she turned the lights off and closed the door. Applejack then yelled downstairs to say goodnight to Big Mac and Granny before going to her room and jumping face first into the pillow of her bed and falling into an immediate, exhausted sleep.

* * *

_**Pinkie's lair**_

Pinkie Pie skipped down the concrete sidewalk while humming a tune without any actual melody before she got to the corner of the street. But this was no ordinary corner. Ohhh, No! This was a very special corner! This corner was her favorite corner! This corner was always in her corner when she was cornered by coroners who would make her sit in the corner for cornering their coroner cohorts into a corner! (Try saying that ten times fast). (Seriously). (Try it). This was because this was Sugarcube Corner! Sugarcube Corner is a pastry shop that sells a bunch of cakes, cup cakes, éclairs, and other shit. It was modeled to look like a gingerbread house to attract customers. Not to eat the house itself. It's actually made out of wood. Pinkie Pie entered the building through the door to be greeted by the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"Hiya, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie Pie greeted.

"Well, hello there Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake greeted back.

"Hello, Pinkie Pie!" Mr. Cake greeted as well.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake's names are actually Carrot Cake and Cup Cake, but Pinkie prefers to call them Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Less awkward that way. Mr. Cake was tall and lean with moderate pistachio colored eyes, light brilliant orange hair, and freckles in between his eyes. He was wearing his regular work attire (See Equestria Girls) with his red and white bow tie, apron, and red and white work hat. Mrs. Cake was shorter and rounder than Mr. Cake with brilliant rose colored eyes and her light crimson colored hair with pale, light grayish crimson stripes. She also had wrinkles around her eyes that made her look older her actual age (which I will leave up to fan speculation). She was also wearing her regular work attire (See Equestria Girls or EG: Rainbow Rocks) with her pale, yellow-green apron.

Pinkie Pie grew up with four other sisters. Maud Pie being the eldest. Marble Pie being the second eldest. Limestone Pie was the second youngest. Leaving Pinkie Pie being the youngest of the four daughters. Pinkie Pie has always been different from her family who weren't as hyperactive as she was. She would usually be planning parties or talking to narrators and the like. The rest of her family were quite content on working on a rock farm. Pinkie Pie, however, never was that satisfied. Yeah, they visited a lot of places, but Pinkie Pie could never get enough of being outside of the rock farm. Pinkie Pie's Parents, Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz noticed this and thought it would be good for Pinkie Pie to experience more life outside of the rock farm. So, they decided that she should live with their good friends: Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Igneous Rock agreed for Pinkie Pie to stay with them and attend Canterlot High School at freshman year if she worked there for rent which was no trouble to Pinkie Pie at all as she loved sweets. So now she lives with the Cakes; including their babies, Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake. So, yeah! Life was sweet! Mr. and Mrs. Cake seemed fine with her wrestling but her parents were not told about it yet. Then again Pinkie Pie probably should have told them earlier but what are the odds that that's going to come back and bite her in the butt, right?

"So…how was the tournament?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"I lost to Rarity." admitted Pinkie.

Mr. Cake cringed at the memory of Rarity attacking a pickpocket. "Ooh. Sorry, Pinkie." Mr. Cake said with sympathy.

Pinkie did not sway. "It's okay Mr. Cake! I'm just glad I tried!"

"That's the spirit, Pinkie Pie!" Mr. Cake said with awkward optimism. He never was good at cheering for people. Especially not as good as Pinkie Pie.

"Does this mean you'll not be in here on Saturday's then, Pinkie Pie?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Either that or on Sundays and/or Fridays. I'm not sure, but don't you worry! I'll make more time for Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie assured.

Mrs. Cake nodded in approval. "I'm glad to hear that."

Pinkie Pie looked around. "Where are Pumpkin and Pound Cake? I wanna give them a raspberry before I go to bed!"

"They're upstairs. Can you do me a favor and tuck them in for me, please?" Cup Cake asked politely.

"Okey dokey!" Pinkie Pie said as she walked past the counter and went up the stairs. Pinkie Pie walked to the top of the stairs and walked down the hall. Pinkie Pie then entered Pumpkin and Pound Cake's room to see that they were playing with their stuffed animals.

"Awww! Are you playing?! I wanna play too!" Pinkie Pie cooed as Pumpkin and Pound Cake looked up at Pinkie Pie and giggled.

"Just kidding! You two have to go beddy bye, and your best friend Pinkie Winkie is gonna tuck you in!" Pinkie Pie cooed as she grabbed the two babies with both arms and carries them to their crib. Pinkie Pie then proceeded to pick up Pound Cake and hold him in the air.

"Come here, Pound Cake! I wanna know what you taste like!" Pinkie Pie then proceeded to put her lips on pound Cake's belly and blow a raspberry which caused Pound Cake to giggle wildly. Pinkie Pie then pulled back and put the still giggling Pound Cake and then picked up pumpkin Cake to do the same thing with the same results of giggling. Pinkie Pie then put Pumpkin Cake back into the crib.

"You guys sure are stinky aren't you? Well, it's time to go night night!" Pinkie Pie cooed as she laid them down and tucked them under the covers. Pinkie Pie then gave them both a kiss on the forehead before walking to the door.

"Goodnight! Auntie Pinkie loves you!" Pinkie Pie whispers loudly before turning off the lights and closing the door. Pinkie Pie then goes off down the hallway toward her room when she suddenly remembered something important.

"Applejack owes me some chocolate!"

* * *

_**Rarity's abode**_

Rarity walked along the sidewalk with her duffle bag toted over her shoulder as she came closer to Carousel Boutique. Carousel Boutique was a dress shop that Rarity, herself, owned. Strange that she would have her own business at such a young age, right? Well, this wasn't originally her shop. It belonged to her parents for a short time before they gave it to her. The shop wasn't that hard to manage on her own as she usually made the dresses and sold them for a good price. This way, she could pay the bills and still have a good bit for herself. Carousel Boutique didn't have MANY customers, but they did have a relatively fair amount. She enjoyed making dresses, so the job she has was really great! It was closed on the weekends, so Rarity is able to attend her wrestling matches with the others without difficulty. Rarity then turned a corner and made it to Carousel Boutique. Carousel Boutique was a cylindrical, two-story building that resembled something similar to an actual carousel except the poles have small statues of dresses instead of riding horses. It was mainly white with a cone-shaped, blue tiled roof. The outside was decorated with a lot of woodwork and a sign that said Carousel Boutique. Rarity entered the front door of the shop. A ringing from the bell went off as she entered the shop which was lined with dresses and models for dresses. There was a cash register and a counter in the back along with a podium that showed her latest designs and three fitting rooms. This was where she would work the register and assist customers with their choices. Rarity then heard voices from the back of the store.

"So, I flip it like this?"

"No! Not that high, Sweetie Belle! "

Rarity rolled her eyes. Her parents were here. Rarity made it to the back of the room and proceeded toward a locked door that was hidden in the back of the shop. Rarity lived in the back of the shop with a kitchen and a small living room in the back. Rarity unlocked the door and went through a small hallway that leads to a door. Rarity opened the door and entered the kitchen to see her father, Hondo Flanks, sitting at the table and her mother, Cookie Crumbles, teaching her little sister, Sweetie Belle, how to cook eggs and…with obviously mixed results.

Hondo Flanks looked up at Rarity and removes his black shades. "Well, lookie who's here! There's my little diva!" Hondo Flanks said walking up to his daughter and embraced her in a hug. Hondo Flanks was a tall, beefy man with dark brown hair that matched his dark brown mustache and his somewhat bushy dark brown eyebrows above his light blue eyes. His fashion sense was rather questionable though. He usually wears a straw sombrero-like hat on his head and he was also wearing his blue short-sleeved tourist shirt that had an arrangement of colorful flowers on it. He also wore khaki shorts and sandals.

Cookie Crumbles left Sweetie Belle to the eggs while she went to embrace her daughter. "Good to see you again, sweetheart!" Cookie Crumbles was smaller and a bit pudgier than her husband but had the same tourist like appearance about her. She had light blue eyes and dark purple hair like her daughter's but it was pulled up into a large, lemon shaped, hairstyle and had a teal tennis cap at the base. She also leg tight white pants and emerald embezzled sandals. To say that they had strange tastes in fashion was an understatement when they often dressed like every day is a vacation. This is especially, when they are usually traveling for work purposes.

Hondo Flanks released her daughter from the embrace. "So, were ya in that tournament of yours? Let me guess…You won!" Hondo Flanks said with enthusiasm. Hondo Flanks was always the enthusiastic type, especially when it came to sports. He was a sports enthusiast who worked as an assistant to managers of sport related events. Mostly football and wrestling. Rarity used to find her father's enthusiasm about sports annoying until Rarity became interested in professional wrestling. They now have something they can talk about now but she still insists on doing such things in a lady-like manner.

"Well, actually I-

Rarity was interrupted by the eggs in Sweetie Belle's pan bursting into flames.

"Ah!" Sweetie Belle screamed in surprised.

Cookie Crumbles sprinted to the fire extinguisher and used to put out the fire.

Cookie Crumbles looked back and let out a sigh of relief before addressing Rarity. "Sorry about that, Rarity. I've been trying to teach Sweetie Belle how to cook...again." Cookie Crumbles worked as a chef that traveled around to assist restaurants in cooking. She also taught Rarity how to cook with great results. Sweetie Belle on the other hand…well, let's just say that Cookie Crumble's dash for a fire extinguisher became an instinctual reflex.

Sweetie Belle looked down in disappointment. "Sorry."

Cookie Crumble's hugged her daughter and patted her head. "It's okay dearie. We all make mistakes." She said comforting her daughter.

Normally, Rarity would be angry with her little sister, but since Sweetie Belle lives with her she's used to nearly having her home burned down. She has the Canterlot fire department on speed dial. Regardless, Rarity continued on to explain how the tournament went and her loss in the three-way match.

Cookie gave her daughter an "I don't know what to tell you" face. "Well, that's a shame."

Hondo Flanks nodded in agreement. "It is, but YOU made it to the three-way match though! That's not to be taken likely!" Hondo Flanks said in an attempt at cheering her up.

Rarity seemed to perk up. "Thank you."

Hondo then started to ramble on. "This kinda reminds me of that match between Danger Zone, War Head, and Smash Drop. There was this three-way match between the three in which the other got a chair from the stands and started to…"

Rarity stood there as Hondo Flanks began to reminisce his sports stories. Rarity liked wrestling, but her father's stories would take forever! Rarity also had something to do. Rarity coughed loudly to get Hondo Flanks attention.

"Yes, honey?" Hondo asked.

"I actually have to go to my room and do something if you don't mind, father?" Rarity asked.

"Go on ahead." Hondo Flanks consented.

"Thank you." And with that Rarity went to the stairwell that leads to the second story of the boutique and hers and Sweetie belle's respective rooms. Rarity's room is where she makes most of her dresses and designs. Rarity entered her room and put her duffle bag on her bed. Rarity then opened her duffel bag and pulled out her wrestling trunks. Rarity was going to see if the material was damaged before she ever used it again.

"Hey, Rarity!" called a squeaky voice. Rarity turned to see that Sweetie Belle was at her doorway. Sweetie Belle was wearing her regular attire (See Equestria Girls or EG: Rainbow Rocks). She had her curly grayish mulberry and pale rose colored hair and her more noticeable harlequin green eyes which were different from the rest of her family's eye colors.

"What is it, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked her little sister in a rather tired voice.

Sweetie bell put her hands behind her back and drew circles in the floor with her foot. "Mom told me to stay up here with you while she's extinguishing the milk in your fridge." Sweetie Belle said nervous about Rarity's reaction.

Rarity let out a tired sigh. "I'm going to regret asking this, but what did you do to set my milk on fire?"

"I was trying to make cereal." said the innocent looking little girl.

Rarity face palmed. _"Of course. Only Sweetie Belle would be able to burn cereal." _Rarity thought with a wry smile.

"Don't fret about it, Sweetie Belle. I'm pretty sure that milk was going to expire anyway." Rarity said absentmindedly as she inspected her wrestling trunks.

Sweetie Belle walked over to Rarity's bed to see what she was doing. "Hey, Rarity? What's with the sparkly underwear?" Sweetie Belle asked innocently.

Rarity looked at Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle, this is not underwear. This is the bottom part of my wrestling attire." Rarity corrected.

"Then why does it look like a pair of undies?" Sweetie Belle asked again.

"They may seem like undergarments; however the material is different because it's used by wrestlers for flexibility. See? Feel." Rarity said holding it out for Sweetie Belle to touch. Sweetie reached over to feel the material of the wrestling trunks against her fingertips. After a few seconds of feeling the material, she released her hold.

"Wow!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed with excitement.

"You see?"

"That's some pretty nice feeling undies!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in awe.

"Sweetie Belle. Darling. Get out of my room."

* * *

_**Rainbow's crib**_

Rainbow Dash walked down the street with confidence as she made her way toward the blue, one story house with a large duffel bag in tow. The house had an ill cut lawn in front with a concrete driveway that lead to a garage with a red mustang inside it. The house had two bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms, and a basement. The house had a black triangular roof and a couple of windows. There was another smaller concrete pathway that leads from the driveway to the front door. The house had an ill cut lawn in front, but the backyard had a tall picket fence that hid the it well, so she uses the backyard trampoline for practice. Rainbow Dash walked up the path and opened the door to her house.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! What took you so long?! Rainbowshine's match started five minutes ago!" yelled a voice from the living room.

"Coming, Blaze!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she dropped her bag to sprint down the hallway and into the living room. Rainbow Dash jumped over the back of the couch and onto its cushions next to her foster parent, Rainbow Blaze. Rainbow Blaze was a tall and well built man in his late twenties who had the same rainbow colored hair but shorter and had hazel eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that showed the outline of his musculature, torn blue jeans, and brown loafers.

"How's she doing?" Rainbow Dash asked staring at the television.

"Pretty good so far." Rainbow Blaze responded.

Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blaze watched Rainbowshine's match with crossed fingers. Rainbowshine had crimson eyes similar to Rainbow Dash's but she had somewhat bushy, long light purple hair instead of rainbow colored hair. She was wearing her wrestling attire which composed of a lavender sports bra like top and dark purple long tights and black boots. She was connecting a Roundhouse kick to another female wrestler named Slipstream. Slipstream had short, yellow hair and had on wrestling attire that consisted of a similar sports bra like top but with a light green color. She also had on light green wrestling trunks that showed a little bit of her buttocks and wore black knee pads along with yellow boots. As Slipstream fell backwards onto the mat, Rainbowshine jumped across her chest and covers her.

_*Commentator 1: "And Rainbowshine connects a Roundhouse onto Slipstream!"*_

_*Commentator 2: "Rainbowshine's going for the cover!"*_

_*Ref: "1!...2!...KICKOUT!"*_

"Darn it! So close!" Rainbow Dash exclaims in frustration.

"Come on baby! You can do it!" Rainbow Blaze yelled at the television hoping that his wife would here his cheers.

Both Rainbow Blaze and Rainbowshine were Rainbow Dash's foster parents. She never knew her real parents, but that didn't matter as Rainbow Blaze and Rainbowshine were the coolest people she had ever known. They adopted her when she was twelve and living at a children's service center. The day they came into her life was like it was meant to be! I mean, what were the odds that all of their names would start with rainbow let alone be interested in the same spot! Rainbowshine was a professional wrestler and Rainbow Blaze would often act as her trainer along with coaching other sports. He's usually off somewhere for his job so Rainbow Dash would often be alone at home, but her foster parents trust her to be able to take care of herself. When they both heard about this wrestling thing she was doing with her friends, they were both delighted. Rainbow Blaze wanted to ask Rainbow Dash how the tournament went, but he was too busy rooting for his wife.

Rainbowshine was going to connect a Clothesline on Slipstream, but Slipstream dodged at the last second to deliver a Superkick to Rainbowshine's chin which caused her eyes to roll back as she slumped forward onto the mat. Slipstream then dropped to her knees to flip Rainbowshine onto her back, press her right hand on Rainbowshine's left shoulder and hook her left leg with her left arm for a pin.

"Come on Rainbowshine! Kick out!" Rainbow Dash yelled at the TV.

_*Commentator 2: "Slipstream hooks the leg! This could be it!"*_

_*Ref: "1!...2!...3!"*_

_*Commentator 1: "And it's over! The winner of this match is Slipstream!"*_

"AWE, COME ON!" Rainbow Dash yelled in frustration. Rainbowshine had lost her last three matches and this defeat makes four. She was in a bit of a slump in her career right now, but Rainbow Dash couldn't help but rage. Rainbow Blaze put his face in his hands in equal frustration.

"Why has she been losing so much, lately?!" Rainbow Dash raged.

"She's been having some trouble with other stuff, lately. Cut her some slack, Dash." Rainbow Blaze said. Because all of their names started with rainbow they would say the second part of their names instead.

"Sorry." Rainbow Dash apologized with a sad look on her face.

R. Blaze waved his hand and held his fist out to her daughter. "It's cool."

Rainbow Dash smiled as she bumped the fist of her father. After a minute of silence, Rainbow Blaze asked the question he was supposed to have asked earlier.

"So how'd the tournament go?" Like he needed to ask.

Rainbow Dash put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that made it sound like he asked the most stupid question in the world. She then proceeded back to the hallway to pick up the duffel bag and throw it on the couch. Rainbow Dash then smiled as she unzipped it and placed both of her hands in it.

"You ready for this?" Rainbow said with gleeful anticipation.

Rainbow Blaze smirked with interest in seein the belt. "Well don't hold me in suspense here! Show me!"

Rainbow: "Alright then…BAM!" Rainbow Dash quickly pulled out the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt out of the bag and held it up above her head for Rainbow Blaze to see.

Rainbow Blazed whistled in admiration at the belt. "Damn, bro! That's some nice blingage!"

Rainbow Dash smiled as she held her head up. "I know. But do you know what makes this bad boy look even better?"

The coach shrugged. "I have no Idea."

Rainbow Dash then lowered the belt and put it around her waist to buckle it. "Me wearing it!" Rainbow Dash proudly announced with much gusto.

Rainbow Blaze nodded his head as he stroked his chin, impressed. "Wow. You're right. That looks pretty boss on you." he complimented.

"I know, right?!" Rainbow Dash boasted as she began twisting her body into various poses as if she were having her picture taken in a photo shoot.

Rainbow Blaze laughed as he got up to embrace hug Rainbow Dash who returned it. "Real proud of ya, champ." Rainbow Blaze then broke the hug to put out his fist again.

"Thanks coach." Rainbow Dash said as she bumped his fist.

Rainbow Blaze suddenly got excited as he held up his finger. "Hey! You know what a champ gets right?" Rainbow Blaze asked to the confused Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Blaze then went to the refrigerator to grab a slice of pizza and show it to Rainbow Dash.

"The very LAST slice of pizza!" Rainbow Blaze said presenting her prize. However, Rainbow Dash held up her hand and pushed it away from her face.

"Sorry man! I'm too tired for food." Rainbow Dash said with her hand against the side of her head.

Rainbow Blaze shrugged. "Suit yourself." Rainbow Blaze said as he ate the last piece of pizza.

While he was doing that, Rainbow Dash was already heading for her room. Rainbow Dash opened the door to her room and kicked off her shoes leaving only the socks on. Rainbow Dash didn't really feel like changing into her night clothes so she decided to screw it and sleep with her clothes on. Rainbow Dash unbuckled the belt and put it gently onto her bed. Rainbow Dash then covered up the belt with a blanket before kissing it goodnight and crawling beside it o fall into a deep sleep unaware that Rainbow Rlaze was watching her the entire time.

Rainbow Blaze turned off the lights in Rainbow Dash's room. He looked to see that Rainbow Dash was cuddling the belt as she slept.

"Okay…that's only KINDA creepy." Rainbow Blaze whispered to himself as he slowly closed the door.

* * *

**I sure hope you did not just simply skim through this chapter. This chapter is important. You will see soon enough. On another note: Please continue to send me reviews. They make me feel more motivated to continue this little project of mine. Arevoir.  
**


	8. Starting on a High Note

**Greetings. I am Vultarain01. This chapter will be quite the interesting treat. If you can interpret the main plot of this chapter by the chapter title then you will most likely know what's coming. Enjoy. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I only own Oc's but there are none on this chapter so saying this was probably pointless. I digress. Enjoy.******

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Monday, September 14**

It was a rather cloudy day at Canterlot High School, and everyone was exhausted from the mere thought of having to go through another school week. However, exhausted was an understatement when you've been spending your weekend at an abandoned building wrestling with your best friends. The Main Six had a wonderful weekend despite their exhaustion, however. They held a wrestling tournament for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship title which was exhilarating for all of them to compete in. However, in the end, the winner of the tournament was Rainbow Dash, who claimed the title of Canterlot Diva's Central Champion. What to do afterwards was hard to say, but Twilight knew, and she planned to run it down. After the final bell, they decided that they would meet in the bleachers of the soccer field outside the school. The soccer team never practiced on Mondays, so the field would be mostly empty; a great spot to have a secret meeting.

Sure enough, after school was over, they went to the meetings spot; the first few rows of bleachers. Two were running late, though, so the rest had to wait for them. Rainbow Dash was kicking a soccer ball around while Pinkie Pie watched, Rarity was doing her nails, and Twilight was reading over a piece of paper related to their small assembly. They patiently waited for a good ten minutes before Applejack and Fluttershy finally arrived.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Rainbow Dash, kicking the ball into the far goal with no visible effort.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Fluttershy apologized, "I was waiting on the salad I ordered for Angel, and it took longer than I expected it to."

"And Ah was behind her," Applejack confirmed, "And to be fair, Fluttershy, it was kinda hard for granny to make yer bunny grub with how… precise you had to have her make it."

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy apologized again. "It's just that Angel is such a picky eater, and he loves the cafeteria salad so much…"

"Yer spoilin' the thing, Fluttershy." Applejack commented.

"In any case, we should all gather around and take a seat. We're about to start." Rarity said, patting the seat next to her for Fluttershy. Applejack took the seat next to Twilight who was also sitting next to Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie was standing up and was peering above Twilight's head.

"Well, I actually want to start off by showing you all something." Twilight said as she took out a sheet of computer paper.

The rest of the Mane 6 looked over to see what it was.

* * *

**CCPW Official Roster and Rankings**

* * *

Canterlot Diva's Central Champion: Rainbow Dash = Victories: 3 * Defeats: 0 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: 3

1\. Applejack = Victories: 2 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: 1

2\. Rarity = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: 0

3\. Twilight Sparkle = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: -1

4\. Pinkie Pie = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: -1

5\. Fluttershy = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: -1

* * *

"What's that, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked, her chin rubbing on Twilight's head.

"This is the official CCPW Roster and Ranking sheet!" Twilight proclaimed proudly, "This sheet shows the number of wrestlers, the names of the wrestlers, and their rankings."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't look like any ranking system I've ever seen used by other wrestling companies." she observed.

"Well... no. It isn't. This is just a system I created for OUR group," said Twilight, "I know it's unconventional, but this is the best, and simplest system I could come up with for now. Let's just use it and see how it fairs."

Rarity looked over the sheet with concern. "It does appear to be simple, but I hope you plan on explaining to us the details of this ranking system of yours."

"Yeah! Like, what are shows?" Pinkie Pie asked, the motion of her jaw tugging at Twilight's hair. Twilight told Pinkie Pie to get off her head, and Pinkie complied, fine with just looking over her shoulder.

"Shows are the number of times a wrestler competes in a match. Like, when you show up or not. For instance, you have only participated in one match against Rarity. However, since you lost, Rarity went on to the Triple Threat match resulting in her participation of TWO matches. Hence why she has two shows." explained Twilight.

Pinkie Pie crossed her arms. "I guess that makes sense."

Fluttershy lightly poked Twilight on the shoulder to get her attention. "Um… excuse me?" Fluttershy said in a quiet voice.

Twilight turned her attention away from the picture. "Yes?"

"I don't wanna be rude, but I'm curious as to what those are." Fluttershy said pointing at the word P-Position.

"Oh, those are your point positions." Twilight answered.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie suddenly were about to burst into fits of laughter but caught themselves and tried to hold them in.

Twilight frowned. "What's so funny?" she asked with a small glint of irritation.

Rainbow Dash tried her best to stop chortling enough to answer Twilight's question. "I'm sorry… it's just…" Rainbow Dash felt she was about to start laughing again, so she quickly whispered her thoughts into her friend's ear before bursting out laughing onto the floor along with Pinkie Pie who gave up the fight a little while ago.

Twilight's cheeks blushed red. "Rainbow Dash! That's not what P-Position means!" Twilight said, annoyed by both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's immaturity.

As Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were laughing, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy sat, confused by their friends' behavior.

"What in the blazes is so funny? There's nothin' funny about a…" Applejack's voice trailed off as she suddenly realized the reference and started to chuckle as well.

"What?" Rarity asked still confused. Applejack leaned in to whisper to Rarity, who scrunched up her face in disgust. "Rainbow Dash, that's revolting!" she exclaimed.

"Was it really that bad?" Fluttershy asked nervously. Rarity's only response was passing on a whisper to Fluttershy that made her blush madly and cover her face, "Oh. My."

"That's not funny! I'm being serious!" Twilight said sharply.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash eventually calmed down. Pinkie Pie, however, needed a good nudge to the ribs by Rainbow Dash for her to stop.

Recovering from the raunchy misinterpretation of her system, Twilight cleared her throat and continued. "Now then. Your P-Position is-

Twilight was interrupted by the snickering of Pinkie Pie. Twilight turned around to shoot her an annoyed look to which Pinkie Pie immediately stopped snickering and blushed with a bashful grin on her face. "Sorry."

Twilight slowly turned her attention back to the paper. "Now. P-Position stands for Point Position, as I have previously mentioned. Your point position will determine your rankings among the roster of wrestlers in CCPW. They will be determined by the amount of victories and defeats you have. Your final P-Position will be determined by subtracting your defeats from your victories. For example, Fluttershy lost once and didn't show for the three-way match, so her point position is negative one(-1). Rarity, on the other hand, won her first match which originally gave her a one (1), but lost her second match which brought her back down to a zero (0)."

"If that is indeed the case, then why do Applejack and Rainbow Dash have one more point then they should have?" Rarity pointed out.

"Well, that's a special case. In the scenario of when two wrestlers prove victorious over one opponent, both of those wrestlers receive one point. Same goes for one wrestler either pinning two opponents at once, or making them both submit. Applejack and Rainbow Dash both made you submit, so they each received one point. Now if say only Applejack was to make you submit then she would have gotten the point and Rainbow Dash would have received no point. And this special case is only able to arise in elimination type matches." said Twilight.

"I see. Then why do I only have a one point reduction instead of two?" asked Rarity.

"Because, even though both of them defeated you, that still only counts as one defeat. Not two." Twilight reasoned.

"That makes sense." Rarity agreed.

"So, the champion is the one with the highest point position?" asked Fluttershy, trying to use logical reasoning.

"Well, no. Although your point position does affect your rankings, the champion and number one contender are special cases. Now listen carefully. This might seem a bit complex at first, but I assure you, you'll understand by the end of it. Now, once you're the champion, your point position no longer determines your championship status. This is because the champion is able to lose any match as long as it's not a title bout match or any match that has the title on the line. However, the champion still has to try and win their matches because their point position still matters. When a champion loses their title, they get sent back down into the regular ranks depending on their point position after they lose their title bout. If the former champion's point position were to be lower than the others, they would then be put directly one rank below the number one contender and the next highest rank that was originally below the number one contender spot becomes the new number one contender. However, in that instance, if the former champion's point position is higher than the newly placed number one contender's point position, then that's grounds for an immediate number one contender's match. If the former champion wins, then they become the number one contender. If the former champion loses, the new number one contender remains and the former champion's point position is still to remain in the rank under the number one contender. With the pointing system still applying, of course."

"Well, how does the number one contender fall into this system of yours?" asked Rarity.

"Well Rarity, the number one contender is the highest ranking wrestler besides the champion. Just saying that just in case you weren't completely sure. Anyway, the number one contender is able to challenge the current champion for a shot at winning the title and becoming the new champion. The number one contender can only challenge the champion if the champion has been defeated twice in a row. However, the number one contender can change quickly. The wrestler with the rank position below the number one contender's rank position is able to challenge them to a number one contender's match if their point position is greater or equal to the current number one contender's point position, and if the current number one contender loses at least one match. If the current number one contender loses that , then they have to hand over the position to their opponent. If they win, then they still remain the number one competitor. All with the pointing system still applied, again. All in all, both the champion and number one contender are two individually fixed ranks that can only be achieved through certain conditions. And, anything below the champion position and the top two positions are determined primarily by the pointing system."

Everyone absorbed this information slowly trying to bring the idea together in their heads. It was a little less simple than Twilight made it out to be, but after a little while they sorta figured out Twilight's system, and nodded in silent agreement.

"So, what are we gonna do next?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight shrugged. "Well, since there are no matches that will be for the title of champion or number one contender yet, I say we go back to the abandoned building this weekend and do a couple of standard matches. Then at the end of the matches we can see if anyone is eligible for #1 contender matches or title bouts."

"Well, what about the Canterlot Diva's Tag Team Championship belts?" asked Rarity, "Don't we have to determine them as well?"

"Well, I was thinking we shouldn't go into that right away." Twilight answered.

"Why not?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"It's just that we just got through with another tournament only recently. Doing another tournament just after finishing a recent one has got to put stress on us. I think we should start off with regular matches and compete in the Canterlot Diva's Tag Team tournament later on. Blowing off some steam after a recent tournament should help us compete better in that tournament later on, don't you think?" Twilight said with slight concern, "We _could_ go in right away, but maybe we should just do a couple weeks of standard fights to get a feel of the ring inside and out."

The rest of the Mane 6 stood in silence for a while before answering.

"Ah think Twilight's right, y'all. I don't think going straight into another competition is too healthy." Applejack conceded.

Rarity rubbed her arms. "I agree. Competition is good, but TOO much is bad for your skin."

"I mean the reason why we set up CCPW was to wrestle and have fun, right?" Twilight added.

"I like to win, but there's no fun in winning if you're not having fun while you do it." Rainbow Dash conceded.

Fluttershy held up her hand slightly. "I agree too."

"Me three!" pepped Pinkie.

"So then let's all agree to compete; but have fun doing it!" Twilight said cheerfully.

"Ah like the sound of that."

"Indeed."

"I like fun!"

"Uh-huh."

"Totally!"

"Sounds cool."

"I concur."

The Main Six jumped at the sound of the two voices random that entered the conversation. They were too absorbed into their meeting to notice that two of their fellow classmates were watching them. The first one was Vinyl Scratch who, was in her regular attire (See EG: Rainbow Rocks). She had short, moderate cobalt blue hair with cyan stripes that goes behind her ears, would reach down to the bottom of her neck then blows forward along the sides of her neck. Her cerise eyes were hidden behind her black-rimmed glasses with dark purple lenses that gradiated into moderate heliotrope. She had her light teal headphones around her neck that was connected to a wire that lead to the MP3 player in her hand. She was an occasional disk jockey who would always be wearing her headphones and listening to loud Techno or Dubstep music. They knew her well as a rather laid back person who really liked to drop some bass, though she was also known for having somewhat of a quick temper when provoked badly enough. And other students would think this would happen a lot since she was almost always hanging out with the other girl currently beside her. That girl's name was Octavia. Octavia was a little taller than Vinyl Scratch and wore her thin grey suit-like coat unbuttoned over her white, buttoned, collar shirt that had a pink bow tied around the collar. The shirt was tucked into a black, leg tight skirt that reached just above her knees. She also wore long white socks and light brown slip-on, laceless shoes. She had long, dark grey hair that had a clump at the front of her hair but was pulled back over her ears and straight down onto her back and had grayish mulberry colored eyes. Octavia was a cellist in the school orchestra who, unlike Vinyl Scratch, was more interested in the Classical genre of music and detested Dub step, or any kind of modern Rock or Techno music for that matter. Octavia always seemed to be more posh and proper compared to Vinyl Scratch, who would tend to come off as a bit of a slob. The two would constantly argue with each other and take stabs at one another's tastes in music, and yet they were the very good friends. They were kind of like Applejack and Rarity. They were two different people, but they seemed to be able to find enough common ground to get along.

Vinyl Scratch held up her hand and gave it a slight wave before greeting her startled peers. "Hey! What's up?!" she greeted casually as if she was always there.

Rainbow Dash was first to react. "What's up?! What's up is that you two came out of nowhere and scared the hell out of us! Were you eavesdropping on us this whole time?!" she asked angrily.

Vinyl Scratch raised up her hands in surrender. "Hey! Take it easy Rainbow Dash," She pointed a finger at Octavia, "It was her idea," Vinyl quickly accused.

Octavia was taken aback. "Vinyl! You said we should come over here and observe them, not me!" Octavia snapped back in her transatlantic accent.

Vinyl Scratch quickly conceded. "Okay! Okay! It was my Idea. We heard the word 'wrestling', so me and Tavi got curious."

Applejack stood up and went up beside Rainbow Dash and crossed her arms. "How much did y'all hear?" she asked, not being hostile, but making it clear to the two girls that she wasn't too happy to see them.

Vinyl Scratch scratched the back of her head. "Well, we heard Rainbow Dash talking to herself earlier today. Something about being the greatest wrestler of all time or something like that."

The rest of the Main Six turned to Rainbow Dash with unamused glares. Rainbow Dash was blushing madly with a nervous smile. "Hehehe…sorry?" she apologized, rubbing the back of her head and feeling like the biggest idiot on earth.

"You just had to boast about yourself, didn't you?" Rarity shot.

"W-Well, I thought I was by myself!" Rainbow Dash defended.

Octavia looked at the ground before speaking. "Getting back to the point, we were curious, so Vinyl insisted that we go ask you about Rainbow Dash. However, you all seemed to be well-absorbed in your conversation, so we waited for you to notice. But you didn't, and we ended up listening to everything." Octavia said with a reluctant tone.

"To be honest, I am more curious as to why you two even care about professional wrestling at all." said Twilight.

Vinyl Scratch and Octavia looked at each other before proceeding to sit down with the rest of the Mane 6.

"Well, you know how me and Tavi like music right?" said Vinyl Scratch.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, we both like wrestling just as much." Vinyl Scratch stated firmly.

The Main Six looked at them funny. "Really?"

Vinyl Scratch nodded. "Yeah. I always liked pro wrestling. It's a fun sport. I watch it all the time when I'm not working on my music. I kinda picked up a few things from that, you know?"

It was easy to see why Vinyl Scratch would be interested in pro wrestling, but the real shocker was that Octavia liked pro wrestling. Octavia. The girl who presented herself to be even more stuck up and sophisticated than Rarity, and had little stomach for any kind of 'barbaric behavior', likes pro wrestling just as much as Vinyl Scratch.

Octavia looked up and tried her best to put on a serious face but it turned into more of an embarrassed frown. "Well… You see… My uncle used to be a professional wrestler. I used to go to all of his matches to support him when I was younger. When he retired, I didn't have anyone to cheer for anymore. So, I would sometimes turn on the television when I'm alone and watch a few matches from time to time. I'm not sure what it is, but for some reason, it just excites me."

The six girls weren't sure how to react to Octavia sharing such personal information like that. Eventually Twilight asked the question that they were all wondering.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Twilight asked.

"We would hope this would help you trust us a little bit more before we ask if we could join CCPW." Octavia answered.

Twilight blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Can we join CC… whatever wrestling club thing you said it was?" Vinyl Scratch repeated.

The reaction from the question was one of both confusion and doubt. They never intended for anyone other than themselves to be a part of this little secret of theirs. They knew them both somewhat well, but…

"Twilight."

Twilight turned to see that Vinyl Scratch had removed her glasses to show her cerise colored eyes and put her hands into a praying position.

"C'mon! It would be so cool to actually wrestle! Right Tavi?!" Vinyl Scratch begged, referring to her friend for support.

Octavia put on a serious face and held her nose up in the air a little before answering. "Vinyl, please! I refuse to stoop to groveling." Octavia then looked at Twilight, "However, I can ask you politely to consider us for CCPW. You have my word that not a mention of this will be spoken from my lips."

Twilight looked at the two and figured in her mind if she should let them join or not. However, this was probably a problem she had to share with her friends. They were part of CCPW to, after all.

"Can you give us all a minute?" Twilight asked politely before gesturing the other's to come in for a huddle.

Twilight waited until everyone leaned in before whispering. "What do you guys think? Should we let them join?"

"I dunno… what if they spill their guts?" Rainbow Dash asked cautiously, "Besides, are we really sure we want to let more people into CCPW? We just got started with the entire thing."

Twilight stroked her chin, her face fixed in concentration. Rainbow Dash did make a solid point.

"I think we should! Vinyl helped me with a lot of my parties as a DJ, and she was always helped me out any other time I needed her." Pinkie Pie defended.

"…I don't know," said Twilight, "I know they're not bad people, but there's still that risk…"

"I admit I don't know Octavia too well, but despite her aloof attitude, I think we should at least give her a chance." offered Fluttershy.

Rarity lifted her head to look at Octavia and stare at her briefly before putting her head back into the huddle. "Although there is some risk involved… I agree with Fluttershy. We may not know them as well as we do each other, but they are obviously passionate about this as we are if they're willing to be so open with us."

"I suppose that's true…" Twilight said slowly. "Anyone else have any objections?"

"…Now that I think about it, I guess it could be fun to knock some more heads around." Rainbow Dash chimed in.

Applejack shrugged. "Ah think it's worth a shot."

Twilight sighed. "Well… okay. I trust you guys."

They all gave a brief nod before breaking the huddle; satisfied with their decision. Twilight then proceeded toward Vinyl Scratch and Octavia and guided them further away from the bleacher railings so as to make sure they were not heard again.

"We've reached a decision. Vinyl Scratch. Octavia. Welcome to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!" Twilight said extending her hand.

Vinyl Scratch and Octavia both lit up to the good news. Vinyl used both of her hands to grab Twilight's and shook it with excessive force.

"Thanks bro! This is gonna be so tight! My lips are sealed, I promise!" Vinyl said with obvious excitement.

"Great!" Twilight said with an awkward smile.

After Vinyl released her grip from Twilight, she was soon met with another extended hand which belonged to Octavia.

"It seems we are going to be opponents as well as friends then. Thank you for allowing us into your social gathering. You will not regret this decision, Twilight." Octavia said with a mildly friendly smile.

Twilight smiled back as she shook Octavia's hand firmly. "I-Indeed I won't!"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie jumped in between the two and hooked both of her arms around both of their necks, pulling them in until all of their cheeks were touching. "Do you know what THIS calls for?!" Pinkie Pie asked with bursting anticipation.

"W-What?" Octavia asked slightly startled.

"A PAR-

Pinkie Pie was interrupted by Applejack's hand covering her mouth to contain her outburst and pulling her away. "Pinkie, be quiet! We already have enough loudmouths around here without you addin' to the problem!" Applejack said as she was pointing her thumb over at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash gave the cowgirl an offended look. "Hey!"

Applejack suddenly took her hand off of Pinkie's mouth after hearing a slurping sound and feeling Pinkie's tongue against her palm.

"Awwwe! Did y'all just lick my hand?!" Applejack said in repulse, wiping her hand on her skirt.

"Yep! You know, contrary to your name, you don't taste anything like apples!" Pinkie Pie stated, innocent-faced.

"Anyway! We're going to be having a couple of matches this Saturday. Would you two be interested in participating in your debut matches then?" Twilight asked.

"Oh we'll be there, and we're gonna kick ass!" Vinyl Scratch said with as much swagger as she could muster.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "We will be there."

"Great! I'll text you the time. Also, you'll have to text Rarity your sizes so she can prepare your wrestling attire." Twilight said gesturing toward Rarity.

"I'll make designs for them and then I can run them by you. If there's something you would like, then by all means please say. I'll also need your input on your entrance theme music-

Rarity was interrupted by Octavia putting her hand up to her. "That won't be necessary. I am perfectly capable of writing and creating my own music." she assured.

"Yeah, don't sweat it Rarity. We can make our own stuff. Besides, that's just less stress on you and more fun for us!" Vinyl also assured.

Rarity shrugged. "Alright then." Twilight and Rarity then traded phone numbers with Vinyl Scratch and Octavia.

"Okay then. I'll see you guys Saturday!" Vinyl Scratch said before putting on her headphones and rocked her head as she left, not waiting for Octavia.

Twilight addressed Octavia before she left. "Hey… I should've asked first, but… do you know how to fight? Either of you?"

Octavia turned around and gave her a blank stare, but a small smirk that made its way onto her lips. "You'll find out Saturday. Have a good evening, Miss Sparkle."

With that, Octavia left to catch up with Vinyl, leaving Twilight rather discomforted by her answer. The rest of her friends didn't seem to notice, and were picking their bags up.

"Well… this was quite an odd get-together, but I think it's time for me to go home and wait for Sweetie belle to get off the school bus." Rarity said, putting her phone in her pocket.

Applejack adjusted her Stetson and put her backpack on. "Big Mac's gonna be pickin' me up in his truck, so Ah suppose I should get goin' too."

Pinkie Pie gave Applejack a look of happy anticipation. "Unless you want to buy me a chocolate bar from the vending machine before you leeeaaave!?" She squeeked with eagerness lingering in her voice.

Applejack raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "What do ya mean?"

"You said you would get me a new chocolate bar after the tournament!" Pinkie accused.

"No. Ah said ah would get you a new chocolate bare after AH win the tournament. But ah didn't win, so ah don't owe diddly!" Applejack said as she walked away.

"Grrr! I'm calling a lawyer!" Pinkie Pie yelled back as she took out her phone and dialed a series of numbers. She held up the phone to her ear and waited for it to stop ringing before answering. "Hello, operator? Yeah, gimmie a collect call to the Wright Anything Agency…"

One by one, they all left, Twilight being the last one. As she walked behind her friends, she felt a little nervous. They were never expecting Vinyl and Octavia to come into the fray so suddenly. But Vinyl and Octavia were not ones to cause problems. Well, Octavia wasn't, but they were still likeable, so maybe Twilight was just being anxious over nothing. Whatever happens, still, Saturday looked to be a pretty interesting follow up to the first CCPW show.

* * *

**I'm sorry I am not talking more in this chapter but apparently I am being rushed. However, That is beside the point. The point is that if you have enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review. If not, then please leave me a review. Until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	9. Twilight Sparkle vs Pinkie Pie

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. A lot of you have been asking for some more action. Actually, no. You haven't. I would really appreciate it if you were to give me a review so I may still have the peace of mind that you are all still alive. That aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter for it is only slightly shorter that the longest one I have written so far. Enjoy yourselves. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I also do not own **_Nightcore_** or their respective songs nor **_Britt Nicole's _song _Ready or Not_ nor do i own _Lecrae_ who was featured with _Britt Nicole. _******

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Saturday, September 19**

The morning was cool and rather peaceful. The weather has been rather cloudy all week but the weather was seemingly forgiving as it didn't even rain once. This was especially convenient for the group of eight young ladies who were walking and talking along the path toward an abandoned building outside of Canterlot.

Octavia: "And that's when you decided to create your own premature wrestling league?" Octavia asked.

Applejack: "Yup. That's the whole story." Applejack said concluding their story of how CCPW came to be.

Octavia: "That sounds like a rather rash decision, don't you think?" Octavia pondered.

Twilight: "I admit it was more of a split-second decision, but you just got to do what you love, you know?"

Octavia: "I agree." Octavia said satisfied with that answer.

Vinyl Scratch poked Twilight's shoulder to get her attention before speaking.

Vinyl: "Hey Twilight? That the place?" Vinyl Scratch asked pointing at the square building a short distance away from them.

Twilight nodded. "Yeah. I know it looks kind of small from out here but Its actually a lot bigger on the inside." Twilight assured.

Pinkie Pie hung up her phone and pointed a finger at Applejack. "You're lucky Phoenix wasn't in today!" Pinkie Pie said angrily to Applejack who just rolled her eyes.

Vinyl Scratch put an arm around Pinkie Pie. "Don't worry Pinks, we can get something from Sugarcube Corner later. My treat."

Pinkie Pie lit up seemingly forgetting her anger towards Applejack. "YAY!"

As they approached the entrance building, Twilight took some keys out of her bag that she kept with her to unlock the double doors. She found the key in the office while she was cleaning and tested it on all of the doors. The only lock it worked on was the entrance so Twilight took the liberty of hanging on to it. Twilight unlocked the double doors and proceeded into the small corridor with the others following suit. Twilight then went to the end of the corridor and opened the second set of double doors which revealed a very dark room. That was easily changed with the flick of a switch though. The room was then illuminated with white lights as it was revealed before the eyes of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia the result of six friends' passions.

Pinkie: "SURPRISE!" Pinkie Pie shouted after the lights went on.

Vinyl Scratch's eyes twinkled behind her glasses but her excitement was plainly obvious through her reaction. "Awww Man! This is a sweet setup you guys have here! It looks TOTALLY badass!" Vinyl Scratch said as she looked around the homemade wrestling arena.

Octavia was also surprised but still kept a calm and professional demeanor about it. "I have to admit, this is a rather well made duplicate of a wrestling arena. You built this out of spare materials, you said?" Octavia asked as she observed the surprisingly spacious room.

Applejack: "Yup! Took a bit a effort but ah'd say we'd done pretty good."

Octavia: "Okay then. Would you mind as to give us a tour of this establishment then?" Octavia asked Twilight.

Twilight: "Sure! Follow me!" Twilight said as she motioned for Vinyl Scratch and Octavia to follow while the rest of the Mane 6 prepare. Twilight guided them towards their first destination: the ring.

Twilight: "This is our homemade wrestling ring! This is where we have our matches against each other. This is also where you two will be wrestling as well."

Octavia raised her hand. "Pardon me. Is that the Canterlot High insignia you were referring to before?" Octavia asked referring to the Canterlot High insignia in the middle of the ring.

Twilight: "Yes. Why?"

Octavia: "From what I recall you said that you feared that our school would sue you for using their insignia without permission, correct? If so then why didn't you ask permission before hand?" Octavia asked with mild curiosity.

Vinyl: "Yeah and why would you put that in the middle of the ring anyway? I know its Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling but I'm pretty sure you could've painted something else on there like the word CCPW with a circle around it or something." Vinyl chimed in.

Twilight's glowing face quickly turned into a frowning face of anguish as she rubs her temples as if she were having a horrible migraine. "The damage had already been done." Twilight finally answered.

Octavia: "What?" Octavia asked still confused.

Twilight's face then turned from a face of anguish to a face of irritability as she shoots Pinkie Pie a glare. "Because SOMEBODY already painted it on there before we could discuss the subject!" Twilight snapped in Pinkie's direction.

Pinkie frowned and narrowed her eyes as she dropped whatever she was doing (she wasn't doing anything) and walked up to Twilight until they were only a few feet apart. "Hey! I told you already that YOU were the one that sent me a text telling Rarity to paint the school symbol on it!" Pinkie Pie reminded with extra sass present in her body language.

It was at this time that both Octavia and Vinyl Scratch backed away from their tour guide and her apparently pent up rage and stood beside Rarity.

Twilight: "Do not make excuses Pinkie Pie! I texted you to wait until we have a brief group meeting BEFORE we start the painting!" Twilight stated firmly.

Rarity leaned in to whisper to Vinyl Scratch. "Although subtly, they have been at each other's throat for quite some time now. Ever since we started up CCPW to be exact." Rarity informed.

Vinyl: "Really? So they've been at this for four weeks?" Vinyl Scratch inquired.

Rarity: "Yes they have. Twilight basically blames Pinkie for us having to keep CCPW a secret, but for some reason we don't know how they could have received those texts."

Octavia: "Could it be some kind of problem with their phones?" Octavia guessed.

Rarity shrugged. "Probably, but I say we're in this situation so we should try to make the most of it, right?" Rarity concluded in a whisper before proceeding to her next sentence at regular volume. "Anywho, I'm pretty sure Twilight is too 'preoccupied' at the moment, so I shall be the one to give you your tour!" Rarity said as she walked past them and beckoned them with her finger to follow suit.

Leaving the rest of the Mane 6 to their own problems; Rarity, Vinyl Scratch, and Octavia then proceeded toward the other side of the ring where there was less noise and more things to see.

Rarity: "As you can see there are bleachers on both sides of the room that can hold up to 120 people each." Rarity said pointing with two closed fingers towards both sides of the room with spread arms." Rarity then took a few steps out of the way of the runway carpet. "This is our runway carpet where we use it as a walkway to the ring from" -Rarity points at the curtains- "the entrance curtains. Next to the curtains you can see some speakers that we use for our announcing, playing entrance themes, et cetera." Rarity said gesturing to the two, double stack speakers a distance apart from the curtains on each side.

Octavia: "I must confess, this runway and these entrance curtains are quite lovely." Octavia said with admiration at the glittering red carpet and curtains.

Rarity: "Why thank you, Octavia! It was difficult to find the right holding molds to keep the carpet in place, but I feel I pulled it off quite nicely!" Rarity said feeling very proud of herself.

Octavia: "Well, you did manage your work quite well." Octavia complimented.

Vinyl: "Hey, these are some pretty good speakers you have here!" Vinyl Scratch said as she was inspecting the speakers.

Rarity and Octavia walked to one of the speakers to see that Vinyl scratch had removed the back of one of the speakers and was inspecting the inside.

Octavia: "Vinyl, what are you doing?!" Octavia asked with anger at her friend's inconsiderateness.

Vinyl: "Don't get your bow string in a twist, Tavi, I'm just looking, and from what I can tell this is a pretty good system you guys got." she assured as she inspected the speakers insides. She was a DJ, so she had some speakers for herself at home. However, these kinds of speakers are like the ones used by hardcore record companies and weren't even sold in stores.

Rarity: "Yes it is! It was quite miraculous that Twilight's cousin Lightspark had a few leftover after the unfortunate end to his career." Rarity said with a slight bit of reluctance at that rather bitter-sweet statement.

Vinyl Scratch returned the back of the stereo to its original place before looking up. "You mean Lightspark the movie producer? Man, his movies were really rank! I know! I saw Eternal Nights a couple of months ago and it BOMBED!"

Octavia: "Although rather subjective I thought Eternal Nights was quite lovely."

Vinyl Scratch then stood up and turned to Octavia. "I know. That's how I know it sucks. Am I right?!" Vinyl Scratch said as she held up her hand to Rarity for a high five.

Rarity narrowed her eyes. "Well Vinyl Scratch, I actually saw the movie not too long ago and I thought it was lovely as well." Rarity retorted flatly before turning to Octavia. "I suspect she's always this way?"

Octavia: "Yes. Constantly." Octavia answered with an amused smile.

Rarity put a hand on Octavia's shoulder. "I feel your pain. We have Rainbow Dash. Now come along! I'm going to show you were you will be changing!" Rarity said as she walked past the hand of Vinyl Scratch and toward the curtains with Octavia following.

Vinyl: "What?! That was good! You're just gonna leave me hangin' like this?!" Vinyl Scratch yelled after them.

However the only response she got was a simultaneous "Humph!" and the both of them walking through the curtain.

Vinyl Scratch's hand dropped as she scratched the back of her head once more. "Awe man. Now I can't tell them apart." Vinyl Scratch said dryly as she jogged after them.

Rarity and Octavia walked down the hallway with Vinyl Scratch catching up until they stopped at a set of doors parallel to each other.

Rarity: "These are the locker rooms. We use these to change into our wrestling attire before matches. Having two locker rooms is very convenient as we would let the opposing wrestlers or groups of wrestlers use each one as to avoid 'backstage drama' as it were."

Vinyl: "Cool. Can we look inside?" asked Vinyl Scratch.

Rarity: "Very well." Rarity said as she opened the door of the left side locker room and proceeded in. The door led to a very narrow hallway in which you would walk in, take a right into a slightly longer hallway, and at the end of the small hallway on the left is the opening that leads into the actual locker room. The rectangular shaped locker room was surprisingly large as it held eight rows of lockers in the middle of the room with seven long benches in between each row. There was also another row of lockers against the wall on the left of the opening to the locker room. Against the wall on the right side of the entrance were a row of four sinks with four small mirrors above them. On the wall on the far side of the room opposite to the sinks were four small changing rooms. On the wall at the back were two doors on the right side of the wall that each lead to a bathroom. Next to the bathroom door farthest away from the sinks was another doorway that lead into a shower room with two showers in it. On the far left side there was a doorway that used to lead into a large janitor's closet. However, Rarity had removed the door and cleaned it out. It now was replaced with a large folding mirror that folded three ways; similar to what clothing stores had to allow you to look at yourself in different directions.

Octavia: "Well, this is quite immaculate! Did you clean this yourself?" Octavia asked as she and Vinyl Scratch walked around.

Rarity: "Pinkie cleaned it actually. This building was surprisingly clean when we found it. The only thing it had was dirt and dust, but we managed.

Vinyl Scratch looked around the rows of lockers and found a locker with a shiny gold nameplate with black lettering that spelled out Applejack's name. Rarity noticed Vinyl Scratch over at Applejack's locker and walked over there.

Rarity: "Oh, don't open that Vinyl scratch. That's Applejack's locker." Rarity warned.

Vinyl Scratch looked in her direction and lowered her glasses. "Bro, I can read." Vinyl Scratch then put her glasses back over her eyes before continuing. "Anyway, does this mean we get our own lockers?" Vinyl asked.

Rarity: "Yes, but we can worry about that later, darling. For now, would you mind giving me your entrance theme you said you were going to make yourself?" Rarity asked.

Vinyl: "Don't sweat it, bro, I got it." Vinyl assured as she took two discs out of her skirt pocket and presented it to Rarity.

Rarity took the discs with a confused look on her face. "Why are there two discs?"

Vinyl: "Oh, right. The second one is Tavi's." Vinyl Scratch answered.

Rarity: "Oh. Okay then." Rarity looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Octavia?" Rarity pondered as she hadn't seen her since they came in, and, as if on cue, Octavia walks over to the others and joins them.

Rarity: "Oh, there you are."

Octavia: "I'm sorry. I just came over here to ask you about our wrestling attire?"

Rarity: "Oh. Yes. Well, they are finished! All of your sizes and inputs have been taken into consideration and I think you're going to like the outcome! However, I think we should finish the tour and regroup with the others first."

Vinyl: "Why?"

Rarity: "Well, to be honest I have to do a last minute check on your attire for mistakes I could have missed. I want to make sure that everything is perfect. Is that alright?" Rarity reasoned.

Octavia: "Understandable."

Vinyl scratch shrugged. "Sure, that's cool I guess."

Rarity: "Fret not though, for we are going to the last leg of our tour anyway!" Rarity said as all three of them exited the locker room and reentered the hallway to stop at the door at the end.

Rarity opened the door for them to see the inside. "This is the office where we hold our meetings. Actually, that's about all I have to say about this one." Rarity then closed the door. "And that is the end of the tour! So…?"

Vinyl: "Man, I love this place!" Vinyl Scratch cheered.

Octavia: "It was quite satisfactory, thank you."

Rarity smiled from the positive reactions. "Well, shall we head off then?"

Rarity, Octavia, and Vinyl Scratch then begin their walk back to the others when Vinyl Scratch suddenly speaks up.

Vinyl: "I got a question."

Rarity: "Yes?"

Vinyl pushed the curtain out of the way. "It's about that ring. Why couldn't you just take that mat out and get a new one and just repaint that?"

Rarity: "Well for one thing canvas mats are expensive and the one we got was obtained out of sheer luck. Secondly, we used all of the paint on the canvas we currently have. The paint we used though was also quite expensive because other kinds of paint don't work well on it. The paint we can get, it's just the special canvas mat that's the problem."

Vinyl: "Oh."

Rarity: "Well, enough about that. Let's just see if Twilight and Pinkie Pie have calmed down."

This was not the case, though. When Rarity, Vinyl Scratch, and Octavia approached the others it was clear that nothing had changed since their departure. Twilight and Pinkie Pie were standing with their backs toward each other with crossed arms, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were patiently waiting on the sidelines, and Fluttershy was in between the two arguing friends trying to make peace.

Fluttershy: "Come on you two, there's no need for friends to be fighting like this. I know you both have been quietly mad at each other for a while now so let's just talk this out like responsible adults." Fluttershy pleaded in a small voice.

Twilight wasn't swayed. "I would kindly do so, however, I don't think Pinkie Pie can grasp the concept of being responsible long enough to have an intelligent argument." Twilight said with her back still turned and arms still crossed.

Pinkie: "Yeah, like you know how responsible I am miss smarty-pants. I babysit for Mr. and Mrs. Cake all the time without any problems." Pinkie Pie said with pride.

Twilight: "They only let you babysit when they need to go across the street!"

Pinkie: "Same thing."

Fluttershy: "Girls, please don't fight! You can't keep this up all day!" Fluttershy reasoned.

Rainbow: "Fluttershy's right. We got better things to do! How are we suppose to know who's gonna wrestle who!?" Rainbow Dash said with impatience.

Twilight: "I'm sure you can figure it out." Twilight said with little interest in what Rainbow Dash has to say.

Applejack smirked. "Ah couldn't agree more. In fact, Ah think ah know who's gonna be wrestling in the first match to." Applejack then walked over to Pinkie Pie and grabbed her and then did the same thing with Twilight and turned them around to make them face each other and wrapped her arms around both of them.

It took Twilight a second to figure out what Applejack's actions were trying to suggest and then react. "What?!"

Applejack: "Listen. Ah know what it's like for friends to butt heads now and then, but sometimes when you can't talk things out y'all's gotta find another way to solve yer problems." Applejack reasoned.

Twilight: "By wrestling?" Twilight asked with uncertainty.

Applejack: "Sure! Some nice friendly competition should do you two some good! Besides, ah think it would give those rookies over there a good show." Applejack said gesturing her head toward Vinyl Scratch and Octavia who were silently observing this situation unfolding.

Twilight pondered this for a moment, but eventually nodded. "I agree, but if I win then Pinkie Pie has to admit that she was wrong and I was right! And you have to say it in front of the entire audience during the show tonight!" Twilight said with narrow eyes locked onto Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: "I accept, but WHEN I win I want you to admit that you were wrong and I was right! Also, I want to throw in me having Spike as a practice partner for a day as a side bet." Pinkie bartered.

Twilight: "Fine. But that means WHEN you lose you also have to give me free cupcakes for the rest of the week. Deal?" Twilight bartered back before sticking out her hand. She felt a little bad for agreeing for Spike to be the prize of a bet, but Twilight was confident!

Pinkie looked at the hand and then at Twilight, but she eventually grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. "Deal."

Applejack: "Okay then! Let's say we get to it?!"

Twilight and Pinkie Pie gave each other another quick glare before walking in separate directions. This wouldn't end well though because they were both still headed to the same place!

Applejack: "Ah'm gonna go with them and make sure they don't start the match too early. Y'all just o on ahead and start setting up without me." Applejack waved as she went to follow Twilight and Pinkie.

The rest of them stood in silence for a few seconds before Vinyl Scratch spoke up.

Vinyl: "So…what do we do now?"

Rarity thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose we should start by determining the announcer and the referee."

Rainbow: "I'll go ahead and be ref, Rarity. I haven't gotten a chance to do that yet, so…"

Rarity nodded. "Well the ref's outfit is in the locker room."

Rainbow: "K!" Rainbow Dash said before leaving to the locker rooms.

Fluttershy: '"I guess I'll be the announcer again." Fluttershy volunteered as she left to set up.

Rarity turned around to face Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. "Well, it looks like we're all that's left."

Vinyl: "Left for what?" Vinyl Scratch asked.

Rarity: "Well, for commentation of course. Since you two are the new wrestlers of CCPW I thought it would be fun for both of you to be our special guest commentators."

Octavia: "That sounds lovely. It would give us an idea of what to do." Octavia suggested.

Vinyl: "Sounds cool, but…"

Rarity cocked her head. "But what?"

Vinyl: "I have a question? What's with all of the stuffed animals?" Vinyl Scratch asked. Vinyl Scratch also wanted to ask how they got so many, but then she remembered she didn't care.

Rarity: "Oh, don't you worry about that. You'll see when we begin." Rarity answered with a wink.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed and Fluttershy turned on all of the stuffed animals. Rainbow Dash was in the ref's outfit was standing the ring with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed while she waited for the action to start. Applejack made room in the bleachers for herself to watch the match from. Rarity, Octavia, and Vinyl scratch were mashed together at the commentator's table with Rarity handling the bell's side, Octavia in the middle, and Vinyl Scratch on the other side. Rarity waved to Fluttershy for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Rarity: "Greetings ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Canterlot Carnage Professional Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity: "In our last show we were to determine the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion, and so we had a tournament to decide just that! And after many long and hard-fought matches, only one competitor stood among the rest. In the end it was Rainbow Dash who won the tournament and seized the title as the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion! Today, however, we are honored to have two very special guests who will be debuting today on CCPW who will also accompany me as special guest commentators. Please allow me to introduce Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia: "Thank you Rarity. It's a pleasure to be here."

Vinyl: "Wassup Canterlot!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity: "Well, it looks like you two are being accepted by the crowd already! So tell us; how are you liking this so far?"

Octavia: "It's simply wonderful, Rarity! It all looks and feels so real! All of you have really outdone yourselves!"

Vinyl: "Yeah, this place is off the chain! The lights and crowd have some really killer effects and when you're a DJ light effects are a real priority to a good show!"

Rarity giggled. "Well, I'm glad you two like it because this is where you'll be wrestling tonight! What do you have to say to that?"

Octavia smiled confidently. "I say whomever I shall be facing tonight I will show no mercy."

Vinyl: "What she means is: Bring it on!"

Rarity: "Well we look forward to that, but for now we shall be focusing on the first match of the day which will be Twilight Sparkle vs. Pinkie Pie! This match however is a bit more of a grudge match than anything."

Octavia: "I suppose you could call it a grudge match even though they never actually wrestled each other before."

Rarity: "Yes indeed! They have been at each other's throats over a text that neither one of them had any recollection of sending which resulted in the CCPW's current identity predicament. They can't seem to compromise through words so they will be wrestling each other tonight to settle this matter!"

Vinyl: "Hey, they had a bet right? Whoever loses has to admit that they're wrong and that the other is right in front of the entire crowd?"

Rarity: "Yes, along with a side bet of a week's worth of free cupcakes for Twilight and having Spike as a training partner for a day for Pinkie Pie."

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "Why would Pinkie Pie want to have Spike as a training partner for? Can't she easily ask any of you to train with her?" Octavia asked.

Rarity: "We honestly have no idea, but we shouldn't even begin to question her because of the chance she might not even win the match. However, they are both very capable and I would say that this could go either way."

Vinyl: "Speaking of, can we get this party started?!"

Rarity: "I don't see why not. LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND SHOW OF CCPW, COMMENCE!

The stuffed animals were now cheering to their maximum volume as Fluttershy activated the large firework sparklers on each of the turnbuckles and let them spew into the air, signaling the beginning of the show.

Then the lights went dim and the search lights pointed toward the curtains.

*~ _Britt Nicole_'s song "_Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Fluttershy (Announcer): "Hello! This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Straight out of the Canterlot Local Library…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 121 lbs…The star student of Canterlot High…TWIIILIIIGHT SPAAARKLE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight Sparkle emerges from the curtain in a confident manner as she pumps her left fist in the air and gives the audience a teethy smile. She then puts her arm down and starts to do a light strut down the runway. Twilight was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style as she made her way down the runway with a look of concentration on her face.

Rarity: "Here comes Twilight Sparkle walking down the ramp with much confidence for the battle ahead!"

Vinyl Scratch removes her glasses to get a better view. "Whoa. Twilight looks pretty hot in that outfit." Vinyl Scratch observed.

Octavia and Rarity turned to Vinyl Scratch to give her a questionable look.

Vinyl: "No homo." Vinyl Scratch added quickly.

Octavia: "You are correct though, Vinyl. I wouldn't believe Twilight would wear such attire if someone had merely told me, either. Regardless, she looks lovely."

Rarity continued with the commentary. "Twilight's debut match ended in a rather horrible loss against Applejack in which her right to enter the three-way match to decide the champion was dashed. However, she showed massive amounts of resilience against Applejack; kicking out of almost every pin attempt made by Applejack and taking many direct attacks as well only to get back up again."

Octavia: "I don't know the details of that match, but considering Applejack's impressive strength I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt."

Rarity: "Oh! We didn't tell you the details about the tournament did we? Well, no need to fret! I will run it by you as we go on." Rarity assured.

Vinyl: "Cool, but how do you think Twilight is gonna do in this match against Pinks?" Vinyl inquired.

Rarity: "Well, as commentators we are not suppose to be supporting either side, however I can say if Twilight keeps herself calm then she could probably be victorious."

Vinyl: "So as long as she doesn't go berserk and rip Pinkie's head off right?"

Rarity: "That sounds about right."

As Twilight approached the ring she grabbed the middle rope and raised it so she could duck under it and enter the ring. She then waved to the audience with both arms as she proceeds to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle). Once there she climbed on her turnbuckle until she was standing on the middle rope and pointed in the air with her left hand and pointed her hand at the audience while sweeping it across with her right hand. After doing this, she jumps from the turnbuckle and paces in a small circle while staring at the curtains waiting for Pinkie Pie to show up.

*~ _Nightcore_'s song "_Dam Dadi Do_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Fluttershy (Announcer): "Introducing next…Coming from Mr. and Mrs. Cake's sweet bakery that is _"Sugarcube Corner"_…Standing in at "5'6" and weighing in at 119 lbs…The life of ANY party…PIIINKIIIEEE PIE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie Pie bursts out of the curtains with a jump while holding up peace signs with both hands. Pinkie Pie then catches sight of Twilight giving her a glare from the ring. Pinkie Pie then put down both of her hands down and puts on her serious face. She then begins to strut towards the ring. Pinkie Pie was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her natural hairstyle. The only difference in her attire: She was now wearing pink wrestling boots with white laces.

Rarity: "Twilight's opponent Pinkie Pie make is making her way towards the ring!"

Vinyl: "With a pretty serious look on her face to. Not quite used to that yet."

Rarity: "And her wrestling attire has now been noticeably modified with the addition of pink boots." Rarity observed.

Octavia: "I thought that you were supposed to have boots in your wrestling attire in the initial design? What was she wearing then?" Octavia asked with confusion.

Rarity: "In Pinkie Pie's debut match she didn't use any footwear. She insisted on being barefoot with only the protection of thin bandages wrapped around her feet."

Octavia: "Might I ask why?"

Vinyl: "Oh, I know why! It's because she used to be part of the gymnastics team during freshman year, right?" Vinyl Scratch suggested.

Rarity: "That would be correct. She insisted that she felt more comfortable being barefoot as it helped her with her acrobatic techniques in the ring. However, after her debut loss she decided to wear boots instead."

Octavia: "I suppose that makes sense, however I'm curious as to why she would change her mind over footwear after her first match?"

Rarity rolled her eyes in another direction. "She was given a little encouragement." Rarity said trying to suppress a laugh.

Vinyl: "Whatever. Pinkie's still gonna kick Twilight's ass." Vinyl Scratch said as she put her feet on the table and leaned back on her chair.

Octavia slapped Vinyl's legs. "Vinyl put your legs down this instant! You're ruining the table that they worked so hard to make!" Octavia said sternly.

Vinyl: "Pff. Sorry mom…" Vinyl Scratch said as she picked her legs off the table and positioned her chair back into its original place and sat upwards. "Happy?"

Octavia: "Yes, now be a lady and behave yourself."

Vinyl Scratch's only response was a loud belch. "Oh. Do pardon me." Vinyl Scratch said putting the tip of her hand to her mouth while mimicking Octavia's accent.

Octavia face palmed. "Ugh."

When Pinkie Pie got to the side of the ring, she grabbed the middle rope and used it to catapult herself over the top and into the ring while doing a front flip in mid-air. She sticks the landing but instead of dancing around the ring like her last match she instead locks eyes with Twilight and immediately walks toward her. Twilight doesn't hesitate as she begins to walk toward her with leering eyes. The only reason the match didn't start early was because Rainbow Dash quickly got in between the two and put out both of her hands to stop them.

Rainbow: "Hey! I wanna see some action as much as you do but let's keep this standard, k?" Rainbow Dash reasoned.

Twilight continued to leer at Pinkie. "Very well."

Pinkie continued to leer as well. "Okey. Dokey. Wokey."

Rainbow: "Now get back into your corners."

Twilight turned away with a huff back into her corner where she leaned against it all the while leering at her friend.

Pinkie went to her corner as well (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) and leaned against it while sticking her tongue out at Twilight.

Pinkie: _"Hmph! Focus Pinkie! You're gonna be facing Twilight so you're gonna have to bring you're A-game! Spike is on the line here!"_ Pinkie Pie thought as she was loosening her shoulders.

Twilight: _"Okay. Time to take a few deep breaths. Don't wanna let my anger towards Pinkie Pie get the better of me." _Twilight thought peacefully as she began to steady her breathing.

Then Pinkie Pie stuck out her tongue and pulled down her lower eye lid toward Twilight.

Twilight: _"You know what?! To heck with deep breathing! Pinkie Pie is going down!" _Twilight thought through a clenched jaw.

Rainbow Dash went over to Twilight's corner to search her as it is procedure. As soon as Rainbow Dash determined that Twilight was clean, she proceeded over to Pinkie Pie's corner to search her. She was clean as well, so Rainbow Dash walked over to the middle of the ring and motions for the opponents to follow suit. They both proceeded to the middle of the ring until they were a small distance apart from each other with their eyes locked.

Rarity: "Looks like the match will be starting shortly."

Octavia: "Let's see which maiden shall be victorious then."

Vinyl: "Cool."

Back in the ring, Rainbow Dash quickly explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Rainbow: "Okay Twilight, you ready?"

Twilight gets into a wrestling stance. "Ready!"

Rainbow: "K. You ready Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie got into a wrestling stance as well. "Ring the bell!"

Rainbow Dash grinned. "FIGHT!" Rainbow Dash then motioned for Rarity to ring the bell.

Rarity Rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rainbow Dash took a step back to watch the fight unfold. Twilight and Pinkie Pie didn't circle each other as they were eager to begin. Pinkie was the first to act and attempts a front kick to Twilight's chest with her right foot but Twilight grabs it before it connects. Pinkie tries to get her foot loose but Twilight manages to keep the hold on it while giving off an amused smile.

Twilight: "Sorry Pinkie, but you'll have to do something a little less predictable than that. Oh, and nice boots! I bet their uncomfortable." Twilight said while still smiling.

Strangely enough, Pinkie smiled back. "Nah, they're not that bad. Here! Take a closer LOOK!"

Pinkie Pie then jumps on her left leg and spins it upward and connecting it to the side of Twilight's head for an Enzugiri. Pinkie's kick sends Twilight onto the ground and landing on her left side where she lays in shock from the sudden strike. Pinkie Pie spins herself onto her stomach mid fall and lands in a crouching position. Pinkie Pie then quickly turns around to crawl over to Twilight and pushes her onto her back and then proceeds to press both of her hands onto her belly for a pin.

Rainbow Dash hits the mat. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity: "Pinkie starts off strong but not strong enough!"

Octavia and Vinyl just sat there agape.

Twilight manages to recover from the shock and manages to hike both of her legs up and knees Pinkie Pie across the face. Pinkie Pie falls back ward onto the mat holding her face in pain while Twilight lands her legs on the ground and then pushes herself up onto her knees before getting up. Twilight then walks over to Pinkie and glares over her while she sits back up with her left hand over her left cheek.

Pinkie: "Ugh. Why do feel this happened before?" Pinkie Pie asks to no one in particular.

Twilight continues to glare. "It did. With Rarity. And the result will be the same as well. With your Defeat!"

Twilight then grabs Pinkie Pie by the hair with her right hand and pulls her up onto her feet. Twilight then takes a step and grabs Pinkie Pie's left arm with her left hand. Twilight then quickly releases her grip on Pinkie's hair and shoots her right arm over Pinkie's elevated left arm and curls around it. Twilight then uses her left hand pull Pinkie's left arm back into an Arm bar. Twilight then proceeds to use her right leg to sweep Pinkie Pie's left leg back which sends both of them forward onto the mat. Luckily, Twilight's fall was easily broken by Pinkie Pie's face slamming into the mat. Twilight then presses her right knee onto Pinkie Pie's back and then continues to administer the Arm bar. Pinkie Pie kicked her legs furiously as she screamed in agony.

Rarity: "Pinkie Pie is down and now is at the mercy of Twilight's Arm bar. How will she get out?!"

Vinyl: "This. Is. AWAESOME!" Vinyl Scratch cheered.

Octavia: "Push yourself up!" Octavia shouted.

Back in the ring Rainbow Dash goes down to the mat beside Pinkie Pie who is at the mercy of Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: "Tap out!"

Pinkie: "No! Ahhhhgh!"

Twilight put more pressure on the Arm bar which caused Pinkie Pie to scream once more.

Twilight: "I said tap out!"

Rainbow Dash dropped to the mat beside Pinkie Pie. "Wanna call it quits Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie held out her right arm above the mat. But instead of tapping the mat she banged it with a closed fist.

Pinkie: "I said NO!"

Twilight: "Grrr. Fine!" Twilight then continues to administer the Arm bar above the defenseless Pinkie Pie.

Rarity: "I'm not sure if Pinkie Pie will be able to stand much more of this! I think it's going to be an early victory for Twilight Sparkle!"

Vinyl: "Hang in there Pinkie!" Vinyl Scratch cheered.

Octavia: "Lift yourself up and twist the right side of your body to the left!"

Pinkie Pie was wrenching in pain from Twilight's Arm bar but was still able to hear Octavia's words of wisdom. So Pinkie Pie retracted her hand and tucked it under her chest with the palm against the mat. Pinkie Pie then tried desperately to push herself up. She only manages about two or three inches off the ground bit that seemed to be enough. It appeared that Twilight didn't have a very strong press on Pinkie Pie's back because it slips off of Pinkie's back and lands on the mat as soon as Pinkie Pie twisted her body to the left. Pinkie Pie manages to get out from under Twilight in which Twilight releases the Arm bar so she could use both of her hands from falling forwards onto the mat. Pinkie rolls onto her belly and pushes herself onto her knees and then onto her feet with Twilight quickly following suit.

Rarity: "And Pinkie Pie escapes the Arm bar!"

Vinyl: "With a little help." Vinyl Scratch grinned as she nudged Octavia.

Rarity: "Speaking of which, I'm not sure if you have forgotten but commentators are not allowed to give the wrestlers advice."

Octavia blushed. "Sorry, I'm used to being in the audience watching my uncle, so I might have had a moment of mixed priorities at that moment."

Rarity: "It's quite alright! Let's just not do it again, okay?"

Octavia: "Very well."

Vinyl Scratch slapped Octavia on the back. "Hey! Cut yourself some slack, Tavi! You just got Pinkie over there out of a tight squeeze!" Vinyl Scratch said gesturing to Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie turned to the commentator's table and waved. "Yeah! Thanks a bunch, Octavia!"

Twilight turned in the same direction but with crossed arms. "Yeah. Thanks Octavia." Twilight said in a dry tone.

Octavia bit her lower lip in embarrassment.

Back in the ring Rainbow Dash got the two wrestlers attention. "You know you're still in a match, right?" Rainbow Dash reminded.

Pinkie Pie: "Oh, Right! I almost forgot!" Pinkie Pie then quickly grabbed the unprepared Twilight's right arm and Irish whips her toward the ropes in the direction of the runway. Twilight bounces back and is now running toward Pinkie Pie who was standing in place with her arms spread out.

Twilight: _"Ha! Pinkie just left herself WIDE open for an attack! A clothesline outa do the trick!' _Twilight thought while reaching her arm out for a Clothesline.

Twilight was closing in on Pinkie Pie who was still just standing there in place.

Twilight grinned. _"Sorry Pinkie. Guess you should have thought this throu-WHAOH!"_

As Twilight was about to connect a Clothesline on Pinkie, she suddenly tripped and landed on the middle rope with her chest, arms and head outside of the ropes. This was due to Pinkie Pie putting her hands behind her head and turning while sticking her left foot out with a "Whoopsie!" at the last second.

Everybody couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Pinkie Pie then jumped and grabbed the top rope. She landed her feet on the back of Twilight Sparkle for extra pain before squatting on it and using it to jump and flip herself upward until she was doing a handstand on the top rope. Pinkie Pie then quickly changed her hand positions on the rope until she was facing the inside of the ring. Pinkie Pie then let gravity do its thing as she came back down but not before tucking in her knees and using them to strike Twilight in the face.

Rarity: "It seems Pinkie Pie is making excellent use of her gymnastics training!"

Twilight gets knocked back and falls onto the mat and rolls away from the rope until she's on her back while holding her face in pain. Twilight was only a foot or two away from the ropes and was in a position in which she was laying parallel to them. Pinkie Pie, still holding on to the top rope, quickly put her feet on the middle rope. She then jumped using the middle rope as a spring in which she landed again on the top rope. Pinkie Pie then squatted and used the top rope as a spring to launch herself into the air and spread out her body for a Springboard splash above Twilight's body. However, Twilight quickly notices and rolls her body toward the middle of the ring which causes Pinkie Pie to miss and hit the mat face down. Both wrestlers were still on the ground so Rainbow Dash went to start counting.

Rainbow: **"1!...2!...3!...4!..."**

Octavia: "Both wrestlers have to get up before the count of ten; otherwise this will end in a draw."

Vinyl: "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Both Pinkie Pie and Twilight slowly got to their knees as Rainbow Dash was counting.

Rainbow: **"5!...6!...7!..."**

Twilight and Pinkie Pie both managed to get to their feet before the ref counted to ten.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia: "It seems this match is going to continue."

Vinyl: "No shit." Vinyl Scratch said sarcastically.

Rainbow Dash gestures for Twilight and Pinkie Pie to continue the match. Twilight wastes no time to rush toward the still recovering Pinkie Pie who was holding her head in pain. Twilight lands a backhand on Pinkie Pie before turning into a position where she's in front of Pinkie Pie's left side in the same direction. Twilight then puts Pinkie Pie into a three-quarter facelock by reaching back and grabbing Pinkie's head and pulling it above her (Twilight's) shoulder and wrapping her arm around Pinkie's head. Twilight runs forward and then jumps forward into the air in which her back is facing toward the mat and falls backwards. This drags Pinkie Pie down with Twilight in which she lands face-first into the mat for a Cutter.

Rarity: "What a fabulous Cutter by Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight quickly flips herself onto her front and pushes herself up to her knees. Twilight notices that Pinkie was laying face down on the mat in front of her and decided this was an excellent opportunity for a pinfall. So Twilight grabbed Pinkie Pie's shoulders and flipped Pinkie onto her back where Pinkie's eyes were closed; seemingly unconscious. Twilight then crawled over Pinkie's body and sat on her belly in the direction facing Pinkie Pie's legs. Twilight then stretches forwards to grab both of Pinkie Pie's legs by the knees and pull them back along with the rest of her upper body until Twilight's head was above Pinkie's face and her legs were pulled out back for a pin.

Twilight: _"Looks like I win!" _Twilight thought as she closed her eyes and smiled as she waited for the ref to seal her victory.

Rainbow Dash went to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity: "Pinkie Pie kicks out of the pin just before the third slap of the mat!"

Twilight released pinkie Pie's legs and growled in frustration. Twilight then proceeded to get off of Pinkie Pie's belly and onto her feet. Twilight then kicks Pinkie Pie's side three times before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up to her feet. Twilight then Irish whips Pinkie Pie toward the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. Pinkie Pie bounces off and tries to connect a Clothesline onto twilight. But Twilight curls up her right arm and slams Pinkie Pie with a Shoulder block which causes Pinkie Pie to fall backwards onto the mat but the momentum of the running also managed Pinkie Pie to land directly beside twilight. Twilight took no time getting to her knees and covering Pinkie Pie while using her left arm to hook Pinkie's dangling right leg for a pin.

Rainbow Dash goes to count the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Octavia: "Pinkie Pie manages to kickout of yet another pin by Twilight Sparkle! Quite impressive!"

Twilight releases Pinkie Pie's legs and sits up on her knees to pull her hair in frustration. Twilight then grabs Pinkie Pie by the hair and pulls her up to her feet again. Twilight then Irish whips Pinkie Pie again towards the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table while Twilight runs after her. Pinkie Pie bounces off the rope and reaches her arm out for a Clothesline. Predicting the attack, Twilight bends forwards to duck. However, Pinkie Pie did something else. At the last second, Pinkie Pie retracted her arm and instead of a Clothesline attempt, dives over Twilight while putting her in a waistlock. Pinkie Pie then lands back first behind Twilight. Still having Twilight in a waistlock, pinkie Pie then rolls forward which causes the surprised Twilight to be pulled backwards and down to the mat with her back on the mat into a sitout pin position to complete the Sunset flip. Pinkie Pie was in a sitting position with her legs spread around Twilight who was on her back and had her legs in the air against Pinkie's upper body. Pinkie Pie was hugging both of Twilight's struggling legs against her as tightly as she could so the ref could count.

Rainbow Dash hits the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Rainbow Dash then motioned for Rarity to ring the bell.

Rarity rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Twilight kicked out just after the ref finished the count. Twilight kicked out her legs and landed on her right side panting. Pinkie Pie did a quick back roll from the kickout before jumping up in the air and jumped up and down. Rainbow motioned for pinkie to come to the middle of the ring, which she did so by merrily skipping toward Rainbow Dash who grabbed her hand and held it in the air.

Rainbow: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL! PINKIE PIE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie Pie is released from her grip and proceeds to skip around the ring to bring in cheers to the crowd with her many yay's and who-hoo's.

Rarity: "And Pinkie Pie wins the match! This will get her up one point-position and will most definitely make up for her debut loss!"

Vinyl: "Hah! Told you Pink's would win!"

Octavia took a steady breath. "That was quite exciting." Octavia stated trying her best not to giggle with excitement.

Twilight was done panting and had caught her breath. But she now lies on her back with her hands folded on her belly.

Twilight: _"I lost."_ Twilight thought with a depressing sigh.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie was above Twilight's head with her usual wide smile and was putting out her hand. Twilight looked at the hand and then at Pinkie. With a sigh Twilight grabbed the hand and pulled herself up with her head hanging down in defeat.

Pinkie: "Wow, Twilight! You were AMAZING with the Arm bar and the Cutter and all! I thought I was a goner for a second there!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in her usual energetic happiness.

Twilight, however, felt defeated and brushed it off. "Whatever. Just hand me a mic." Twilight said holding out her hand.

Pinkie: "Why?" Pinkie asked with a confused look on her face.

Twilight: "Why not? You defeated me in battle. It's only professional I keep my part of the bet and admit my mistake." Twilight said still looking away.

Pinkie Pie moved the hand away and grabbed both of Twilight's shoulders and faced her toward herself (Pinkie). Twilight looked up and looked Pinkie Pie in the eye with a depressed yet confused look.

Pinkie Pie smiled. "You don't have to worry about that, silly! Who care's who was right?! I know I don't! Besides, it was fun wrestling with each other, wasn't it?" Pinkie Pie asked with her same smile yet sympathetic eyes.

Twilight sniffed a bit but came up with a weak smile. "I guess so."

Pinkie: "Great! Now…Give me a hug." Pinkie Pie said as he opened her arm out for a hug.

Twilight smiled wider as she embraced her best friend in a warm hug. "I'm sorry for being mean, Pinkie." Twilight apologized.

Pinkie: "It's okay. I was a real meanie mean pants to. Can I ask something though?"

Twilight: "Yes?" Twilight asked as they continued the embrace.

Pinkie: "Can I still have Spike as a practice partner for a day?"

Twilight: "Sure, Pinkie. Sure." Twilight said too deep in emotion to think about what she just asked.

Rarity: "Well isn't this lovely!"

Vinyl: "Yeah. So, what now?" Vinyl Scratch asked.

Rarity stood up from her chair. "Now we discuss the rest of today's matchups." Rarity said as she stretched her back.

Octavia and Vinyl Scratch got up to stretch as well.

Octavia: "Well, how will we decide that?"

Rarity: "I have a feeling Twilight is a lot better, so she'll know what to do at a time like this."

Vinyl: "Sure. Sounds cool."

Rainbow Dash got out of the ring first and proceeded toward the commentator's table with Pinkie Pie and Twilight following close behind. Twilight and Pinkie Pie were walking together with their arms drooped around each others shoulders. Fluttershy turned off the stuffed animals and proceeded down the bleachers and to the commentator's table where the rest of the Mane 6 was waiting for her. Applejack came out of the stand and casually walked in the same direction as everyone else.

Octavia: "I must say Pinkie Pie, you are quite the acrobat." Octavia complimented.

Vinyl: "Yeah Pinkie you rule!" Vinyl exclaimed as she held her hand up for a high five.

Pinkie Pie met the high five. "Thanks Vinyl! Oh, and thanks Octavia for helping me out of that jam!"

Twilight was still smiling, but she spoke through gritted teeth. "Yes. Thank you Octavia."

Octavia blushed and didn't know exactly what to say. Luckily, her friend Vinyl Scratch had another question.

Vinyl: "Where was the music?"

Fluttershy: "What do you mean? We played the entrance themes at the beginning."

Vinyl: "I meant at the end."

Twilight's eyes shot open and she face palmed herself. In the face. Really hard. She completely forgot. Again!

Applejack: "Twi?"

Octavia: "When a wrestler is victorious in their match, their theme song is played after the bell has been rung. It's traditionally done in modern professional wrestling."

The Mane 6 realized this and they're only response was a blush of embarrassment. This doesn't look too good, especially when having new recruitments. Not very professional.

Vinyl: "It's okay, just play the entrance themes at the end and you'll be golden." Vinyl Scratch assured.

Twilight: "We'll do that! Now! We should probably discuss the matchups. We would have discussed the earlier but..." Twilight blushes. "…Things got in the way. So the way we should probably decide is by-

Vinyl: "I challenge Rainbow Dash!" Vinyl Scratch said pointing a finger at Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: "But-

Rainbow Dash stepped up to Vinyl Scratch. "You think you can take on the champ, rookie?!" Rainbow Dash said spreading her arms out.

Vinyl: "I don't know. But I wanna find out." Vinyl Scratch said smugly with crossed arms.

Rainbow Dash held out her hand. "You're on!"

Vinyl Scratch shook the hand. "Cool!"

Twilight: "Well...okay! Now we just have to determine the rest."

Octavia stepped up to Rarity. "Rarity. I would like to formally challenge you to the next match."

Rarity: "Really?"

Octavia nodded. "Yes. You showed me and Vinyl a lot of hospitality and I would like to repay that kindness in a match against you. If that's alright?" Octavia offered extending her hand.

Rarity smiled and shook the hand. "I accept, and I expect the best from you in my match. Good luck!"

Octavia: "Good luck to you as well." Octavia responded happily.

Twilight: "Well, it looks like we know what the next match is going to be! Who's next?" Twilight asked.

Applejack walked over to Fluttershy and put an arm around her shoulder. "Ah reckon' me and Fluttershy will be after Rarity and Octavia!" Applejack said happily.

Twilight: "Okay."

Fluttershy blinked. "What?"

Twilight: "Well, Octavia, Rarity, Vinyl Scratch, and Rainbow Dash already picked their opponents, and you and Applejack are the only ones left so it's only logical that you two are in a match together." Twilight explained to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy blinked again. "What?"

Twilight: "Would you like to be the match after Octavia and Rarity's?"

Fluttershy: "Hehe. Well, actually I-

Applejack: "Ah don't see why not." Applejack interrupted.

Twilight: "Okay then!"

Fluttershy gulped. *eeep*

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash. "Would you mind having yours last, Rainbow? I mean you are the Canterlot Divas Central champion and it would be fitting for a champion to be in the last match." Twilight asked.

Rainbow: "Sure! I'd like to loosen up before beating Vinyl to a pulp anyway!" Rainbow Dash said smugly as she stretched her arms.

Vinyl Scratch shrugged. "I can wait."

Twilight: "Okay! We got a plan and we're gonna act on it! I volunteer to be referee. Who wants to be the commentator's and the announcer?" Twilight answered to no one in particular.

Applejack: "How's about me and Fluttershy commentate?" Applejack asked Twilight.

Twilight: "Sounds okay. What do you think, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy thought for a moment but eventually she silently nodded.

Rainbow: "I can do the announcing for this one, Twilight." Rainbow Dash volunteered.

Twilight: "That sounds okay to." Twilight then turned to Vinyl Scratch and Pinkie Pie. "You two wanna watch the action?"

Vinyl Scratch put an arm around Pinkie Pie before answering. "Hell, yeah! Were gonna have a hell of a time, aren't we Pinkie!" Vinyl Scratch said as she released her arm from Pinkie Pie and raising her hand for a high five.

Pinkie: "YEAH!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she met the high five.

Twilight: "Well that settles it then. Me and Pinkie Pie should go change out of our wrestling attires, and Rarity and Octavia can follow because they have to prepare for their match. So let's get set up everybody!"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

So Rarity, Octavia, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie went to the locker rooms to change. Rainbow Dash and went up the bleachers to set up, and Vinyl Scratch did a casual walk to the left side bleachers to clear a seat for her and Pinkie Pie. Applejack and Fluttershy were left at the commentator's table.

Applejack: "Hey, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Yes?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

Applejack: "Ah hope you know after I win the match that there are no hard feelings."

Fluttershy: "Oh. Okay."

Applejack: "Great. Ah'm not gonna take it easy on ya though!" Applejack playfully taunted.

Fluttershy put on a smile and a nervous laugh as she tried to calm herself down in her mind. _"This is gonna hurt. A lot." _

It wasn't working.

* * *

**I also don't own Phoenix Wright. That aside, I hope you will enjoy the rest of this show. I plan on making it as brutal as possible. Until next Chapter. Arevoir.**


	10. Rarity vs Octavia

**Greetings. I am Vutarian01. Are you happy? Are you sad? Are you insane? Are you mad? These questions can only be answered by those who have dwell in the darker side of human nature. Do you live there? Will you answer? Ha. Ha. Ha. This is funny because you don't know the answer. Until it's too late. That aside, do enjoy this chapter. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. I also do not own **_Sara Bareilles_** and their respective songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Octavia is going up against Rarity. Octavia did challenge her personally after all. It would be quite interesting to see how she would hold up against someone who is practically as refined as her. She never actually had the chance to wrestle before, but having her uncle being a retired professional wrestler might have taught her a thing or two. Of course that remains to been seen. Octavia was quite nervous nonetheless. You would think she would be used to nervousness being a first chair cellist for Canterlot High School and all. She played in many symphonies and has performed many times for a crowd. But for some reason, this feels different. Maybe this feeling was just because she isn't in the crowd cheering for her uncle. Well, at least she has fifteen more minutes to calm herself before she gets into the ring. So she decides to use this time to inspect her wrestling attire in the left locker room using the large three folded mirror.

She inspected her outfit, and she has to say, Rarity did a rather fine job. She was wearing sports bra like top. The bottom of the top stopped below the breasts and made a complete circle around. The top covered most of her upper body above the breasts except for a circle-shaped hole cut for the arms, another circle-shaped hole with a thin white strap and a small pink bow tie in the front for the neck that covers the collar bone, and a small sideways oval-shaped hole two inches below the neck hole that exposes part of her cleavage. Everywhere else is covered by the top including the shoulder blades. The bottom strap of the sports bra was a thin, rectangular strap that connected the back of the bra together in a straight line across the back below the shoulder blades. The design was a plain goldish grey. She was also sporting some plain goldish grey compression tight shorts that reached down to the middle of her thighs. She was also wearing black boots with grey laces. The boots lengthen up to the middle of her calves and her knees are covered by thin, black knee pad straps. Her elbows are also covered by thin, black elbow pad straps.

She was using her regular hairstyle with its regular dark grey color.

The design was definitely up to her specifications. It feels kind of strange having a small oval reveal part of her cleavage, but she shrugged it off because they were only women here so there shouldn't be any embarrassment. Vinyl Scratch wouldn't have any problem with revealing clothing, that's for sure. Sometimes she wishes she could be just as brave as her friend. Despite her rather questionable taste in music she really is more outspoken than she is in a good few situations. Quite admirable, actually.

Vinyl: "YO, TAVI!"

Octavia jumped in surprise at the sudden exclamation and turned around to see Vinyl Scratch leaning against a wall next to one of the changing rooms with a satisfied grin on her face.

Octavia: "Vinyl! Don't sneak up on me like that! You gave me a fright!" Octavia snapped.

Vinyl Scratch chuckled a little. "Hey, you should have seen me coming with that mirror you were checking yourself out with."

Octavia blushed. "I was NOT 'checking myself out'! I was simply inspecting Rarity's attire she has given to me."

Vinyl: "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Vinyl Scratch said waving it off.

Octavia sighed. "Well, if you're going to bother me you might as well make yourself useful. Could you pick up that brush next to you and get these knots out of my hair. I can't seem to get to them." Octavia said turning back to the mirror and pointing her thumb at her hair.

Vinyl: "Fine." Vinyl Scratch then proceeded to pick up the brush and walked over to Octavia. Vinyl Scratch then began brushing her hair while Octavia straightened her bow tie.

Vinyl: "So. You excited for your match with Rarity?"

Octavia sighed again. "To be honest, I'm kind of nervous. I mean, I have played many a melody to many crowds throughout my life! But for some reason I just can't seem to keep myself calm."

Now it was Vinyl Scratch's turn to sigh as she stopped brushing her hair and stepped into the small room and put an arm around her friend. She looked at each other through the mirror as they spoke.

Vinyl: "Let me guess. You're afraid that you will perform poorly tonight, right?"

Octavia looked away from the reflection and nodded solemnly. "It appears so."

Vinyl: "Look. You've been to a lot of matches, right?"

Octavia: "Yes."

Vinyl: "You practiced all week for this, right?"

Octavia looked back at the reflection. "Correct."

Vinyl: "Then you have both the knowledge and the experience, so you shouldn't be worried."

Octavia: "Well, technically one week's worth of practice isn't really that much experience." Octavia corrected.

Vinyl: "Whatever! Look, just think of this as just another one of your concert performances and you'll be fine."

Octavia looked at her and gave her an unsure look.

Vinyl Scratch put on a warm smile. "Don't worry Octavia, I know you're gonna kick some serious ass out there."

Octavia smiled. "Thank you Vinyl Scratch."

Vinyl Scratch retracted her arm and smacked her on the back. "It's cool, Tavi. I'm gonna go to the bleachers right now to watch the action. Later!" Vinyl Scratch said as she turned to leave for the bleachers.

Ten minutes later, Octavia straightened herself up and put her stuff into her locker. She was fully prepared and the show was about to continue in five minutes so she decided to head out of the locker room and into the hallway. It was there that she bumped into Rarity who was already in her wrestling attire and was apparently waiting for her.

Rarity: "Well, hello Octavia! I've been waiting for you for quite some time. What do you think of your attire?"

Octavia: "I think it's quite nice."

Rarity lit up. "Well, I DO aim to please! And I think you look fabulous! Especially with the added sex appeal." Rarity said pointing at Octavia's small sideways oval hole that showed a part of her cleavage.

Octavia blushed as she quickly put both of her hands over her cleavage.

Rarity giggled. "Don't be embarrassed! I'm simply teasing you! There is nothing wrong with expressing your body, Octavia. I personally think it's a crime for you not to!" Rarity assured.

Octavia maintained her blush. "Oh, no. My body isn't worth much self expression. Unlike your outfit which is further complimented by your beautiful body."

Rarity: "Why thank you, darling! But you really should give yourself more credit! Your poise and elegance are simply divine! Not many women can pull off such a feat!"

Octavia scratched the back of her head. "Thank you."

Rarity: "You're quite welcome! Now remember, clothes don't make the woman: Rather, the woman fills the clothes."

Octavia: "I'll remember that."

Rarity smiled. "Good! Now we're about to continue the show. Do you remember what to do?"

Octavia: "You get introduced first after your introduction to the ring and then when my introduction is played I do the same thing."

Rarity winked. "Perfect! I'll see you in the ring, Octavia!" Rarity said with a wave as she headed towards the curtains to wait for her introduction.

Octavia waved back and then she stood there and waited for the show to continue.

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed and Rainbow Dash turned on all of the stuffed animals. Twilight was in the ref's outfit was standing the ring with her head in a book called _How to be a Wonderful Ref Reference Guide Volume 2: the Ascension_. Vinyl Scratch and Pinkie Pie were in the left side bleacher for which they made room for themselves to watch the match from. Applejack and Fluttershy were at the commentator's table with Applejack handling the bell's side, and Fluttershy on the other side. Applejack waved to Rainbow Dash for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Applejack: "Howdy ya'll! And welcome back to Canterlot Carnage Pro Rasslin!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy: "Hi."

Applejack: "In our last match, Twilight got knocked down a few notches by Pinkie Pie in a seesaw matchup! The two fought good and hard, but it was Pinkie Pie who ended up winnin' in the end!"

Fluttershy: "I'm just glad they're not arguing anymore. It really isn't good to fight with friends. Except in this case because it's wrestling, but you get my point."

Applejack: "Yup! Now let's get to the next match between two of the prissiest ladies I ever did met: Rarity vs. Octavia!"

Fluttershy: "Today is going to be Octavia's debut match in CCPW, right?"

Applejack: "Yup! And we're about to see just how well she rassles in this match!"

Fluttershy: "Yes. Rarity is going to be a tough opponent for Octavia. However, we shouldn't count Octavia out just yet. I mean, we haven't actually seen her wrestle before so she may surprise us in this match."

Applejack: "Well, we ain't gonna find out until this match actually starts."

Fluttershy: "I agree. Let's get this match started! I-I mean, if you want to." Fluttershy stammered.

Applejack: "Ah want to! Start us off, Rainbow!"

Then the lights went dim and the search lights pointed toward the curtains.

*~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow (Announcer): "This match is scheduled for one fall! First up…Coming from the upper ring of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at…a triple digit number of pounds… The high class queen of Canterlot High…RAAARIIITYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air giving the audience a princess like wave followed by her leaning forward to blow a kiss toward them. She then stood upright and, with her right hand still on her hip, started to casually strut down the runway. Rarity was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style.

Pinkie: "Woo-hoo! Go Rarity!"

Vinyl: "Boooo!"

Applejack: "Here comes Rarity comin' down to the ring!"

Fluttershy: "She looks as pretty as ever! And she's going to be some good competition for her opponent. Being a competitor in the three-way match in the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament proves her skill as a wrestler."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Except that she was the first one to give up in that match."

Fluttershy: "Only because you and Rainbow Dash teamed up and put her in that situation. Were you afraid you would lose or something?" Fluttershy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Applejack: "No! I WASN"T afraid I would lose! I can lay the smack down on Rarity any time Ah want to. Besides, it was Rainbow Dash's idea."

Fluttershy shrunk. "W-Well, Regardless, I think Rarity is going do well in this match."

Applejack: "Again, I'll wait till the match starts."

Once Rarity got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. She then continued toward the center of the ring and gave the audience a courtesy before going to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for the match to begin.

*~ Fast paced classical music played on a Cello resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow (Announcer): "Next up…Here for her CCPW debut…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at 127 lbs…The first chair cellist of Canterlot High…OCTAAAVIIIAAA!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia emerged from the curtains and was caught by surprise as the light got into her eyes. She stood for a second for her eyes to adjust to the light before waving to the crowd. She then stops the wave to do a professional walk towards the ring.

Fluttershy: "Wow! Octavia looks gorgeous! And her music is also quite good!"

Applejack: "Yeah. If ya'll like that sorta thing." Applejack shrugged.

Fluttershy: "I wonder what she'll say for her debut speech. Maybe she'll play us some more music!"

Applejack: "Fluttershy. She doesn't have her Cello."

Fluttershy: "Oh. Well maybe she'll sing a pretty song!" Fluttershy stated hopefully.

Applejack face palmed. "This is pro rasslin Fluttershy! It ain't no darn musical!"

Fluttershy smiled shyly. 'Well…There's always hoping, right?"

Applejack: "I guess not."

Fluttershy: "Oh! I think it's gonna start!" Fluttershy said excitedly.

Applejack: "Ah swear, if she starts singin'…"

Once Octavia got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Octavia was then about to go to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) when she noticed Twilight had a mic and was gesturing for her come to the middle of the ring.

Octavia: "Twilight? What is this microphone for?"

Twilight: "It's for your pre debut match speech."

Octavia: "What?! You never said anything about a speech! I don't have anything prepared!"

Twilight: "Calm down Octavia. You weren't told of this beforehand because we just now thought of this. We figured since this is your debut match you should make a little speech for the audience. Don't worry, just say a few words." Twilight said holding the mic up to Octavia.

Octavia sighed and took the mic.

Octavia spoke into the mic. "Um, hello?"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia looked around the ring and saw Rarity who was standing in her corner. Rarity was smiling and gesturing her to continue with her speech.

Octavia cleared her throat before continuing. "My name is Octavia Melody, and I am honored to be here as a wrestler at Canterlot Carnage Professional Wrestling. My uncle was a professional wrestler and I would always go to his matches and cheer him on. I suppose my role is reversed now. He's retired now, but I think I learned enough from him to hold my own in the ring today. My friend Vinyl Scratch is also debuting for CCPW later today. She is a good friend of mine and I wish her the best of luck in her CCPW debut. I also wish luck to my first opponent ever since I came to CCPW: Rarity. She has shown me great hospitality ever since my arrival and I am honored to face such an opponent in the ring. I also would like to thank you, the audience, for giving me such a warm welcome. I have played at many concerts where I aimed to please the crowd to the best of my ability. You are no exception. I hope I perform well for all of you. Thank you."

*- The stuffed animals cheered very loudly -*

Vinyl: "YEEEAAAH! WHOOO! GO TAVI! *loud whistling*"

Pinkie: "WHOO-HOO!"

Octavia took a bow before returning the mic to Twilight and walking to her corner and waiting for the match to begin.

Fluttershy: "Oooh! I got goose bumps! It wasn't a pretty song but that was really nice!"

Applejack nodded. "Well said."

Applejack, Fluttershy, and the rest of them began to clap. Even her opponent Rarity who was still waiting in her corner.

Rarity: _"Very well done Octavia. Now let's see if you can defeat ME." _Rarity thought with a small grin.

Octavia looked around. _"I suppose my speech was expectable. It would have been better if I was more prepared, but luckily a professional knows how to work under unforeseen circumstances."_ Octavia thought as she then turned to see Rarity. _"Well, I hope a week was enough to get me prepared."_

Twilight went over to Rarity's corner to search her as it is procedure. As soon as Rarity was determined to be clean, she proceeded over to Octavia's corner to search her. She was clean as well, so Twilight walked over to the middle of the ring and motions for the opponents to follow suit. They both proceeded to the middle of the ring until they were a small distance apart from each other.

Applejack: "Alrighty, Miss Octavia! Let's see what ya got!"

Fluttershy: "I think they're starting."

Back in the ring, Twilight quickly explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Twilight: "Okay! Are you ready Rarity?"

Rarity: "Not yet." Rarity then sticks out her hand for a handshake. "One final handshake before we do battle?"

Octavia smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you. I'll be seeing you in ICU." Octavia replied with a playful grin.

Rarity grinned and got into a wrestling stance. "Okay, Twilight! Ready!"

Twilight: "Okay! Ready Octavia?"

Octavia got into a wrestling stance as well. "Proceed!"

Twilight: "Alrighty then! On your marks! Get set! FIGHT!" Twilight then motioned for Applejack to ring the bell.

Applejack rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Twilight took a quick step back so the match could begin. Rarity and Octavia start to circle each other around the middle of the ring while keeping their eyes locked on each other. Rarity then raises her hands as a request for a grapple. Octavia obliges as she puts her hands on Rarity's shoulders. Now with Rarity putting her hands on Octavia's shoulders, they both begin to push and grapple.

Fluttershy: "This match starts with a test of strength!"

Applejack: "And by the looks of it they seem to be evenly matched!"

Back in the ring, Octavia and Rarity continue to grapple.

Rarity: "You are quite strong for a musician." Rarity said between breaths.

Octavia grinned. "The Cello isn't the LIGHTEST instrument to carry around you know." Octavia also said between breaths.

Rarity then suddenly broke the grapple to grab Octavia's arm and Irish whip her into her (Octavia's) corner. Octavia turns around and leans against her corner and looks up to see that Rarity has already started running toward her. Rarity then slams her body against Octavia in the turnbuckle for a Stinger splash. Octavia tries to get out of the corner but Rarity shoves her back into it. Rarity then climbs on the ropes connected to the turnbuckle until she is standing on the middle rope and is looking down on Octavia. Rarity then uses her left hand to grab Octavia by the hair and uses her right hand to deliver a series of mounted punches to Octavia's head.

Applejack: "Rarity's already in full control as she pummels Octavia into a corner!"

Fluttershy: "Poor Octavia!" Fluttershy said wincing.

Twilight went over to count. "1!...2!...3!...4!...5! Alright Rarity! You know the rules!" Twilight warned. Rarity nodded and climbed off of the ropes. Rarity then grabbed Octavia's hair with her left hand and grabbed her arm with her right hand. Rarity then turned around, walks forward, and dropped on one knee and flipped Octavia forward and onto her buttocks for an Armdrag. Rarity, still holding Octavia's right arm which is bended backwards, then jumps forward and lands beside Octavia's right side. Rarity then quickly turns and bends her left leg under Octavia's arm and places it on Octavia's collarbone before pressing it in to force Octavia down onto her back. Rarity then turns some more to place her right leg on across Octavia's chest. With both of her legs across Octavia's chest, she then locks her feet around Octavia's left shoulder and uses both of her arms to grab and keep hold of Octavia's right arm. Afterwards, Rarity pulls down and gets on her back and stretched Octavia's arm along with her to complete the Cross armbreaker. Octavia screams in pain as Rarity continues to stretch her arm.

Applejack: "Octavia is down and Rarity is just putting on the pressure!"

Fluttershy winces once more. "Oh my! I hope Octavia taps out. I don't want her to get hurt."

Applejack: "YOU are obviously missin' the point."

Back in the ring, Twilight gets down on the mat.

Twilight: "You want to submit Octavia?"

Octavia: "No!"

Octavia starts to use her legs to turn herself, dragging along Rarity with her. Octavia turned them around until Octavia was parallel to the ropes in the direction of the runway which wasn't really that far away. Luckily, it was in legs length as Octavia stretched her left leg over and placed her foot on the bottom rope.

Twilight: "ROPE BREAK!" Rarity releases Octavia's arm, kicks her feet in the air, and back rolls onto her feet. Octavia was on the mat panting from exhaustion.

Fluttershy: "I made the same mistake against Rainbow Dash. I put her into a hold too close to the rope sand she managed put her foot on it."

Applejack: "Lessons learned. Lesson done."

Rarity bent down to grab Octavia by the hair and pulls her up to her feet. Rarity then Irish whips her again into the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table. Octavia bounced off the ropes and was now heading for Rarity who was preparing for a kick. As Octavia gets closer, Rarity jumps up and kicks forward with both feet in a pedaling motion in which her foot that got lifted second (the right foot) was fully extended to attempt to strike Octavia in the face for a Bicycle kick. However, Octavia saw this coming and stopped herself by stomping forward on her right foot while catching Rarity's Bicycle kick with her left hand. Octavia throws the foot away, but Rarity continues to spin all the way out with her left leg and for a Dragon whip. This does not work out to well as Octavia also saw that coming and used her right hand to grab her foot before it could strike her head.

Octavia raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Let me guess. You obtained this Idea from Pinkie Pie's match."

Rarity's only response was a nervous smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

Octavia pulls Rarity's leg in closer and uses her (Octavia's) left leg to kick Rarity in the stomach. Octavia releases Rarity's leg and let's Rarity stagger backwards while holding her stomach in pain. Octavia then swiftly goes over to Rarity and spins to Rarity's left side until Octavia was slightly behind Rarity and they were both facing the same direction. Octavia then uses her right arm to reach around Rarity's torso with her right arm across Rarity's chest, under both of Rarity's arms. Octavia then bends down and uses her left arm to reach under Rarity's legs. Octavia then lifts up Rarity, bringing her legs off the ground, and quickly falls backwards onto the mat were she lands in a sitting position while Rarity's body slammed into the mat back-first to complete the Sidewalk slam. With her arms still hooked around Rarity's legs, she retracts her left arm just enough so it would drop Rarity's right leg but still keep her left leg hooked. Octavia then used her right arm and leaned over to hook it around Rarity's neck. Octavia then brought Rarity's hooked left leg and brings it forward until her left hand locked with her right hand to secure the pin.

Twilight dropped to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity uses her arms to kick out of the pin. Octavia released Rarity's head and released the lock on her hands. But she didn't drop the leg. Instead, as she stood up, she slid her hand down the back of Rarity's leg until she reached the boot and grabbed a hold of it. Octavia then got to her feet and brought Rarity's left foot up in the air. Octavia then proceeds to step over Rarity's left leg until she was facing away from the downed Rarity. Octavia then turns to her right which causes Rarity's right leg to turn inwards for a Spinning toe hold. Octavia then leans down to grab Rarity's right leg with her left hand and uses her right hand to grab Rarity's left leg and bend it down until it crosses with Rarity's right leg: this gives her legs the appearance of a backwards 4. Octavia then turns again to face Rarity to complete the 360 degree turn and falls backwards while holding on to Rarity's right leg with her left arm. Octavia, while her right leg is securing the 4 lock on Rarity's left leg, then hikes her left leg over Rarity's right leg and places her boot on top of Rarity's left foot to complete the Figure-4 leglock. Octavia began to apply pressure causing Rarity to scream in agony.

Fluttershy: "Let's see…So far Rarity Irish whips Octavia into the ropes and tries a bicycle kick but Octavia stops the kick. Rarity tries a Dragon whip, and Octavia stops that as well. Octavia then puts Rarity into a Sidewalk slam and attempts a pin. Rarity kicks out but Octavia then puts Rarity into a Figure-4 leglock. What does that say to you, Applejack?"

Applejack: "It says that Octavia is kicking Rarity's ass."

Back in the ring, Octavia continues to administer the Figure-4 leglock as Rarity holds her head and continues to scream.

Twilight drops down beside Rarity.

Twilight: "You want to submit, Rarity?"

Rarity: "N-No!"

Rarity then puts both of her hands on the mat and uses them to lift herself up. Rarity then begins to crawl backwards. Rarity pulled along Octavia, who was still applying the hold, and continued until she was close to the ropes in the direction of the runway. Rarity reached upwards and grabbed the bottom rope.

Twilight: "ROPE BREAK!" Octavia released Rarity from the hold.

Octavia gets to her feet and looks down at Rarity who was on her left side panting. Octavia bent down to pick up Rarity by her hair with both hands and get her up to her feet. Octavia then leads Rarity to the middle of the ring. Octavia then knees Rarity in the stomach and releases her hands so Rarity can double over. Octavia then grabs Rarity's head and uses her left arm to put her into a front facelock and uses her right arm to drape Rarity's left arm over her (Octavia's shoulder) before using her right hand again to grab a hold of Rarity's trunks. Octavia then tries to attempt a Snap suplex but was interrupted by Rarity kneeing her in the stomach back. Rarity continued to knee Octavia in the stomach with her right leg until Octavia finally released her and doubled over. Rarity then grabbed Octavia's shoulders and lifted her up until she was standing up straight. Rarity then quickly gets behind Octavia and places both of her hands on her shoulders and jumps up in place while placing both of her knees on her back. Rarity then falls back towards the mat along with Octavia. When Rarity hits the mat her knees are pushed up into Octavia's back to complete the Double knee backbreaker. Octavia retracted and the impact causes her to be shot up onto her knees but quickly fell forward onto her face with her limbs at her sides.

Fluttershy: "That's the same move used on Pinkie Pie in Rarity's debut!"

Applejack: "Looks like this match is over."

Vinyl: "C'mon Tavi! Get up!" Vinyl Scratch yelled from the bleachers.

Pinkie: "Go Rarity!"

Back in the ring, Rarity crawls over to Octavia's left side and flips her onto her back. Rarity then crawls across Octavia's body and uses her right arm to hook Octavia's dangling left leg for a pin.

Rarity: "It was a valiant effort, darling." Rarity soothed as she pinned her.

Twilight hits the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Vinyl: "Yeah! That's my girl!"

Applejack: "Or not."

Fluttershy: "Octavia kicks out just before the third count!"

Rarity releases Octavia's leg and gets to her feet. Rarity grits her teeth in frustration before leaning over to grab Octavia by the hair and pull her to her feet. All of the sudden, Octavia punches Rarity in the gut which causes Rarity to release her grip on Octavia's hair and stumble backwards while spitting up saliva. Octavia then quickly walks backwards until she reaches the ropes facing toward the left side bleachers. She then uses the ropes to propel herself towards Rarity. Octavia ducks and tackles Rarity to the ground for a Spear.

Applejack: "Octavia Spears Rarity to the ground!"

Fluttershy winces.

Octavia gets up to her knees and looks down at Rarity who has her eyes closed in pain and was breathing heavily. Octavia could have easily pinned her shoulders down, but she wanted to try out her finisher. Octavia flipped Rarity onto her belly and spread out her arms and legs. Octavia gets up to her feet and stands on top of Rarity's back in a position where Rarity's head was on her left and her feet were on her right. Octavia then squats down and uses her left hand to grab Rarity's right wrist and uses her right hand to grab Rarity's left ankle. Octavia then stands up and pulls Rarity's right arm and left leg up with her for a Modified standing Bow and Arrow. Rarity screams in pain as her limbs get stretched.

Twilight drops to the mat. "Want to submit?"

Rarity: "No!"

Octavia: "Good. That means I can proceed with my finisher."

Rarity's eyes shoot open in fear and she turns her head toward Octavia. "What?!"

Octavia: "*Quindicesima*!"

Octavia then quickly falls backwards and lands on her buttocks while still administering the Bow and Arrow. Octavia then lets her upper body hit the mat back first while using her legs to lift Rarity straight into the air. Octavia then uses all of her strength to lift her lower body and legs straight up into the air. This causes Rarity to get lifted higher in the air and make the Modified Bow and Arrow incredibly painful. Octavia uses her shoulders and the back of her head to balance herself to complete *Quindicesima*. Rarity now shrieks in horrible pain.

Fluttershy covers her eyes and looks away. "Oh the humanity!"

Applejack on the other hand can't get enough. "Whoo!"

Octavia tries her best to maintain her balance and the hold but she can feel her strength starting to leave her. Luckily, It doesn't take Rarity long to submit.

Rarity: "TWILIGHT! PLEASE! RING THE BELL! I GIVE UP!" Rarity screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Twilight quickly motions for Applejack to ring the bell.

Applejack rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ Fast paced classical music played on a Cello resonates throughout the building ~*

Octavia releases Rarity and drops her to the mat with a hard thud. Octavia now is on her back panting in exhaustion while Rarity is at her feet placing the back of her hand on her back in pain. Twilight goes over to an exhausted Octavia and helps her to her feet. She then proceeds to lift Octavia's right hand in the air.

Twilight: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY SUBMISSION! OCTAVIA!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight releases her hand and Octavia gets down on one knee to catch her breath. Octavia still manages to pump her left fist in the air in victory.

Applejack: "Well, looks like Octavia won her debut match!"

Fluttershy: "Yay! Octavia is amazing!"

Vinyl Scratch stands up in the bleachers. "Yeah! You rock, Octavia! WHOO!" Vinyl Scratch cheered.

Octavia got to her feet and did a bow for the crowd before looking over to see Rarity leaning against the ropes in the direction of the runway with her hand on her back. Octavia walks over to Rarity and offers her a hand. "Would you like some help?"

Rarity looks back and smiles. "That would be lovely." Rarity then lets Octavia drape her arm around her shoulder for support as they exit the ring.

Fluttershy: "Such good sports!" Fluttershy said cheerfully.

Applejack: "Okay Rainbow! You can switch it off now!"

Rainbow Dash turned off all of the stuffed animals and proceeded her way down to the commentator's table. Octavia, while supporting Rarity, exited the ring first with Twilight close behind. Vinyl Scratch and Pinkie Pie jump out of their seats and sprint towards the commentator's table to join the others.

Fluttershy was surprisingly the first to speak up. "Wow! You were great Octavia! You to Rarity!"

Applejack: "That was some mighty fine rasslin!"

Octavia blushed. "Well, I couldn't hold back with such a worthy opponent." Octavia said referring to Rarity.

Rarity smiled. "It was a pleasure being your opponent as well."

Vinyl Scratch and Pinkie Pie finally came and were really hyped.

Vinyl: "Sweet wrestling Octavia! I told ya you would kick some ass!"

Pinkie: "Wow, Rarity! You were really great! You lost, but you were great!"

Twilight: "I'll say! That was quite the finisher, Octavia! How did you come up with that in a mere week?!" Twilight asked.

Octavia blushed. "Well, I got the idea from my uncle. Admittedly, I would sometimes daydream about wrestling and making my own finisher so…"

Twilight: "Well that was pretty impressive, and we are honored to have you at CCPW!"

Octavia smiled. "Thank you."

Twilight: "Let's all give a round of applause for Octavia's beautiful performance!"

They all began to clap which caused Octavia to smile humbly.

Twilight: "Alright girls, we should start setting up for the next match!" Twilight announced.

Fluttershy: "Really? Who's?"

Applejack put an arm around Fluttershy before answering. "Ours!"

Fluttershy's eyes shot open as she had temporarily forgotten about her impending doom up until this moment. "Oh. Right."

Twilight: "All right, I'm going to be a commentator. Who wants to join me?"

Rainbow Dash raised her hand. "I'll commentate with you, Twilight." Rainbow Dash volunteered.

Pinkie: "I wanna ref again!"

Vinyl Scratch walks up to Twilight. "Hey, Twilight? Is it cool if I be the announcer?"

Twilight: "Sure, Vinyl! But I'll have to run you buy what you have to do, okay?"

Vinyl: "K."

Rarity turned her head to Octavia. "Would you care to watch the match with me then?" Rarity asked.

Octavia: "That sounds relieving."

Twilight: "All right, let's get to it!"

Along with Octavia supporting Rarity, Twilight left for the locker rooms to change with Vinyl Scratch following Twilight so she can explain what she needs to do. Rainbow Dash went to the commentator's table and kicked back while Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were left standing there.

Applejack: "Well! Ah guess we better follow the herd!" Applejack then slapped Fluttershy on the back. "See ya in the ring, Fluttershy!" Applejack says as she walks toward the locker rooms.

Pinkie Pie: "C'mon Fluttershy! Let's get going!" Pinkie Pie said as she and Fluttershy and they both started to walk toward the locker rooms.

As Fluttershy walked along side Pinkie Pie, she began to think about her match with Applejack and shuttered. "Why does God hate me so much?" Fluttershy said despairingly out loud.

Pinkie Pie smiled and put an arm around Fluttershy. "God doesn't hate you, silly!" Pinkie Pie then gave a glare up to the sky. "The author seems to, though." Pinkie Pie said accusingly.

Vultarian01: "Who? Me? *Halo*

* * *

**Guess what? it's too late. Until next chapter. Danke.**


	11. Applejack vs Fluttershy

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Before you ask questions you may want to look at the chapter title. It will answer any questions you have. Now do be quiet and enjoy. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. **I do not own _Jason Aldean's_ song _She's country_** or **_One Direction_ and their respective songs. Enjoy.****

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Thirty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed once again and Vinyl Scratch turned on all of the stuffed animals. Pinkie Pie was in the ref's outfit and was skipping around the ring. Octavia and Rarity (back in their regular attire) were in the right side bleachers for which they made room for themselves to watch the match from. Twilight and Rainbow Dash were at the commentator's table with Rainbow Dash handling the bell's side, and Twilight on the other side. Twilight signaled for Vinyl Scratch to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Twilight: "Welcome back wrestling fans to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "And here with me to co-commentate is your Canterlot Diva's Central Champion, Rainbow Dash!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow: "Thanks, Twilight! It's good to be here commentatin' with ya!"

Twilight: "Well, first off I would like to congratulate you on your achievement of winning the championship. How does it feel?"

Rainbow: "It feels great, Twilight! I worked my ass off for this title and I plan on having a long reign as champion, and will represent CCPW with the highest respect. Speaking of which, I would also like to give my respects to the other competitors of the tournament. Namely Rarity and Applejack who both put up a pretty good fight in the final three-way match. And that's saying somethin when you're fighting someone as awesome as me!"

Twilight: "Well said Rainbow. So, how do you feel you will perform in the main event against Vinyl Scratch later in the show?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh please! Like I have anything to worry about with her! It won't take no longer than a few seconds for me to lay Vinyl's ass out!"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

Rainbow: "Grrr! Vinyl Scratch!"

Vinyl (Announcer): "Sorry Dash! You had that comin'!" Vinyl Scratch said chuckling.

Twilight: "Well that's enough of that. Let's get on to the current match at hand: Applejack vs. Fluttershy."

Rainbow: "To be honest, Fluttershy really surprised me in my match against her. For a frail scardy-cat she can really take a hit!"

Twilight: "Which is strange because Applejack said that she wasn't all that endurent when she practiced with her for the tournament."

Rainbow Dash: "Let's face it, Twilight. I don't think many people who face Applejack are considered that endurent to her. I'm pretty sure YOU can attest to that." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

Twilight blushed. "True."

Rainbow Dash: "Okay, I guess it's time we stop embarrassing ol' Twilight here and get on with the show! What do ya say?!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Vinyl (Announcer): "Wassup CCPW! This match is scheduled for one fall! First up…Coming from the fields of Sweet Apple Acres…Standing in at "5'11" and weighing in at 135 lbs…The strongest cowgirl in Canterlot…AAAPPLEEEJAAACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand holding her light brown Stetson hat down over her eyes and stood with her legs spread apart. Applejack then jumped a small height to put her legs together as she struts down the runway with her Stetson hat still covering her eyes. Applejack was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair hung down as she made her way down the runway.

Rainbow: "Here comes the cowgirl now!"

Twilight: "You know Applejack is the current number one contender for the title, right? You worried she'll be able to get a higher P-Position if-

Twilight was interrupted by the loud snickering of Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: "Stop that!" Twilight snapped.

Rainbow Dash calmed herself down before speaking. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm not worried about Applejack. Even if she DOES manage to get her point position higher than me she still has to wait until I lose at least twice, and you and I know how unlikely that is! And this is all if Applejack doesn't get replaced as the number one contender before she can even get to me. So I'm pretty much golden!"

Twilight: "Well, don't underestimate her. She's definitely a terrifying opponent."

Rainbow: "Hey! I never said she ain't good! But being good isn't the only requirement to get the title bout is all I'm sayin'."

Twilight: "Point taken."

As Applejack approached the ring she still had her hat shielding her eyes and face from view as she raised the middle rope with her right hand to duck under the rope and enter the ring. Applejack then skipped to the middle of the ring where she threw her hat straight in the air while letting out a hardy yee-hah. She then catches her hat as it came back down while spinning on her right heel. She stops her spin and stops in the direction of her corner and proceeds toward it (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle). Applejack then took off her hat and tossed her hat out of the ring toward the commentator's table where it was caught by Rainbow Dash. She leaned against her corner to wait for her opponent.

*~ _One Direction_'s song "_That's_ _What Makes You Beautiful_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Vinyl (Announcer): "Up next…all the way from the Canterlot Animal Shelter…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 118 lbs…The timid beauty of the ring…FLUUUTEEERSHYYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy stepped out of the curtains only to flinch at the lights shining in her face once again. She gulped before starting to walk down the runway toward the ring. Fluttershy was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style as she made her way down the runway.

Rainbow: "Here comes Fluttershy, who I am surprised is coming out at all!"

Twilight: "Why wouldn't she? I mean she and Applejack have wrestled before."

Rainbow: "That was PRACTICE! This is a pro match! And AJ ain't the type to hold back in a serious fight!"

Twilight: "W-Well maybe she'll hold back for Fluttershy. I mean just because a person says they won't hold back doesn't mean they actually mean it. I mean you said you wouldn't hold back on your match with Fluttershy and you obviously didn't." Twilight reasoned.

Rainbow: "That WAS me going easy on her. And if she beat you so badly when you wrestled AJ then how well do you think THIS is gonna end up?"

Twilight: "Good point. However, I believe that Fluttershy can still survive!" Twilight says optimistically.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean win?"

Twilight: "That's what I just said. Survive."

As soon as Fluttershy got to the edge of the ring, she slowly crawled into the ring, got up to her feet, and proceeded to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view, was the upper left turnbuckle) to wait for her match/death sentence to begin. Fluttershy gulped again as Applejack was staring her down with a competitive glare from her corner.

Fluttershy: _"I swear the universe does this to me on purpose!"_ Fluttershy thought with a mixture of fear and frustration.

Pinkie Pie went over to Applejack's corner first and, as standard procedure, frisked her for illegal items. As soon as she saw that Applejack was clean, she went over to frisk Fluttershy while having a little conversation with her as she does so.

Fluttershy: "Pinkie Pie, I'm gonna die!" Fluttershy says out of nowhere.

Pinkie: "Why? I thought you practiced with Applejack before." Pinkie Pie says as she frisks Fluttershy's head.

Fluttershy: "That's different! We were just practicing! Not for very long, either!" Fluttershy retorted.

Pinkie Pie continued to talk as she patted down Fluttershy's leotard. "You survived pretty long against Rainbow Dash, and she's the champion. How's this any different?"

Fluttershy: "Rainbow Dash knocked me out for a few minutes! Twilight was knocked out for THREE HOURS! If it's only three hours for Twilight, imagine how long I will be out for!"

Pinkie Pie finished frisking and giggled. "Wow, you're right! You probably won't ever wake up again!"

It was at this time that Fluttershy was ready it hightail it out of the ring. She would have done it to if Pinkie Pie weren't there to drag her towards the middle of the ring.

Pinkie: "You'll be fine silly! I'm sure that when the match is over you'll look back on this and laugh. Or cry. If you live, anyway." Pinkie Pie encouraged.

Pinkie Pie managed to drag Fluttershy to the middle of the ring to meet Applejack who was called there a while ago. Pinkie Pie turned Fluttershy around so she can look up at her tall friend/opponent/executioner and slightly whimper.

Rainbow: "Looks like the match is gonna start any moment now!"

Twilight: "Seems to be the case."

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie quickly explains the rules in which Applejack nods in agreement as to Fluttershy's staring at her opponent with fear.

Pinkie: "Okay, you ready Applejack?"

Applejack holds up her hand. "Hold on a sec, Pinkie." Applejack says before she puts her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder and began to speak.

Applejack: "You alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked sympathetically.

Fluttershy hesitated but answered anyway while looking down. "Oh! No, I'm fine! Just gonna die is all! Perfectly fine!" Fluttershy answers quickly and nervously.

Applejack frowned. "Fluttershy, I ain't gonna kill ya. We're just two friends rasslin is all." Applejacks soothed.

Fluttershy looked up. "But Twilight-

Applejack: "That was an accident. Ah wouldn't ever knock y'all out if it weren't necessary. Besides, a wins a win so ah took it." Applejack interrupted.

Fluttershy still looked unsure. "I'm not that good, though."

Applejack: "You might not have won your last match with Rainbow, but remember you were able to stay in the ring with her for quite a while. And don't forget ah lost to her so you basically got me beat if ya think about it."

Fluttershy thought about it for a bit and managed put on a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

Applejack: "Don't be. But you CAN make it up to me."

Fluttershy: "Really? How?"

Applejack smirked and got into a wrestling stance. "By givin' me all ya got!"

Fluttershy looked away for a moment but then put on a determined face and got into a wrestling stance as well. "If that what'll make you happy then I'm ready!"

Pinkie: "Does that mean we can start?"

Applejack and Fluttershy: "Ring the bell!"

Pinkie: "Okey Dokey! FIGHT!" Pinkie Pie then motioned for Rainbow Dash to ring the bell.

Rainbow Dash rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Pinkie Pie took a step back so the match could begin. Applejack and Fluttershy begin to circle each other in the middle of the ring. Fluttershy steeled whatever courage she had and made the first move. Fluttershy ducked and ran full force at Applejack and tackles her for a Spear. Applejack was unprepared for Fluttershy's surprisingly straightforward attack and was knocked down to the mat back-first.

Rainbow Dash: "What the hell just happened?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

Twilight gawked. "I never expected Fluttershy to be the one to make the first move, especially such a direct move like a Spear!"

Fluttershy then quickly crawled up Applejack's body to press her hands on Applejack's shoulders for a pin. But before Pinkie Pie even made it to the mat, Applejack already kicked out and grabbed Fluttershy's head and head butted her. Fluttershy got to her knees and held her forehead in pain. Applejack then sits up to grab Fluttershy's shoulders and pushes her down onto her back. Applejack then gets up to her feet before grabbing Fluttershy by the hair with both hands and lifting her up to her feet. Applejack then released her grip on Fluttershy's hair and traded it in for a grip on Fluttershy's neck with both of her hands. Applejack then lifted Fluttershy up in the air where she was struggling to breathe as she was trying desperately to pry Applejack's hands off her neck but to no avail. Applejack then quickly pulled Fluttershy towards her (Applejack) which made Fluttershy's legs swing forward around Applejack's sides before Applejack forces Fluttershy back and throws her back-first into the mat below to complete the Two-handed chokeslam.

Twilight: "What devastating force by Applejack!"

Rainbow: "Have to admit that looks painful."

Fluttershy lay on the ground with her hands around her neck as she coughs from the brief lack of oxygen. Though she didn't have much time to recover though as Applejack bent down to pick up Fluttershy by the hair again and pull her up to her feet. Applejack then grabbed Fluttershy's arm and Irish whips her towards the Ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers. Fluttershy bounced off them and headed back towards Applejack. Applejack tries to land a clothesline with her right arm but Fluttershy manages to duck under it and run towards the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. Fluttershy bounces off those ropes and is now running toward Applejack again. But instead of another clothesline, as soon as Fluttershy gets in close Applejack knees her in the stomach which causes Fluttershy to stagger back and double over. Applejack then uses both of her hands to grab Fluttershy by the hair and tucks her head in between her (Applejack's) legs for a standing head scissors. Applejack the grabs both of Fluttershy's arms and hooks them both behind Fluttershy's back and interlocks her hands together. Applejack then pulls back on Fluttershy's arms which cause her to get lifted upwards and upside down in the same direction as Applejack.

Applejack: "Brace yerself Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy: "No, no, no! Please! Don't-

Applejack then drops to her knees which drops Fluttershy's head into the mat for a Double underhook piledriver to abruptly cut off Fluttershy's pleading. Applejack released Fluttershy's arms and lets her fall down onto her stomach with her arms and legs against her sides. Applejack grabs her shoulders and flips her body onto her back to see Fluttershy with her eyes closed and breathing heavily. After Applejack leans over to position Fluttershy's legs together, she grabs both of Fluttershy's arms and crosses them across her chest until Fluttershy's left hand was placed on her right shoulder and her right hand on her left shoulder. Applejack then pressed down on Fluttershy's hands which presses down Fluttershy's shoulders for a pin.

Rainbow: "And Applejack lands a piledriver on Fluttershy!"

Twilight: "Actually it's called a Double underhook piledriver."

Rainbow Dash: "Whatever! Applejack's going for the pin!"

Pinkie Pie drops to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT"**

Twilight: "Fluttershy kicks out just before the third slap of the mat!"

Applejack gets to her feet and kicks the side of Fluttershy's head in frustration. Applejack then bends down to pick up Fluttershy by the hair again and pulls her up to her feet. Applejack lets Fluttershy hold her head and stagger around before grabbing Fluttershy's shoulders to turn her around. Applejack then attempts to jump in mid-air and land a Dropkick on Fluttershy's back. This is not so as Fluttershy looked back just in time to see what Applejack was about to do so she squatted and ducked quickly which made Applejack's Dropkick barely skim her. Because Applejack missed, she fell back-first into the mat and her legs landed on Fluttershy's back. Fluttershy quickly took advantage and used both of her arms to reach back and secure Applejack's legs against her back. Fluttershy then stood up and began to walk backwards until the back of Applejack's legs were sliding under Fluttershy's legs and Fluttershy was above Applejack. Fluttershy then squat down which caused Applejack's legs to bend toward her and spread a bit which caused her buttocks to go up in the air as well. Fluttershy grabbed and pressed her hands against Applejack's lower thighs in an attempt to keep Applejack's squirming legs down to maintain the pin.

Twilight: "Is that a backwards rana hold?!"

Rainbow Dash: "Ref better start counting!"

Pinkie Pie drops to the mat. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Applejack manages to use the force of her legs to launch Fluttershy off of her legs and land face-first into the mat in front of her. Applejack got onto her feet and looked over to see Fluttershy lying face down on the mat. Applejack walked over to Fluttershy's left side and stomped on her back to get a yelp of pain from Fluttershy before lifting her up to her feet by her hair once again. Applejack then maneuvers Fluttershy to the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. Keeping a hold of Fluttershy's hair with her left hand she puts her right hand up and points towards the air.

Applejack: "Who wants to see me end this?!" Applejack shouts to the crowd.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow: "Looks like Applejack's fixing to end the match!"

Twilight covers her eyes: "This is gonna hurt! I can't look!"

It seems that the crowd has spoken and Applejack is willing to comply, but first she leans in to Fluttershy until her mouth was close enough to her ear for her to whisper.

Applejack: "Don't y'all worry sugarcube. It's almost over." Applejack soothed.

Fluttershy's only response was a groan of pain, but that didn't seem to bother Applejack none. Applejack then grabbed Fluttershy's head with both hands and tucks it underneath her legs and in between her thighs. Applejack then grabs Fluttershy's waist and lifts her up onto her shoulders in which Fluttershy is facing the opposite direction of Applejack and Fluttershy's legs are draped across Applejack's shoulders. Applejack turns around until she is facing the ropes and leans forward to make Fluttershy's back bounce across the top rope. Applejack, using that momentum, then quickly turns around again and lifts Fluttershy up by her waist. Fluttershy screams in terror as Applejack falls to slam Fluttershy's back, shoulders, and head into the mat for a Slingshot powerbomb. The impact to the mat abruptly stopped Fluttershy's screaming. The impact to the mat also made Fluttershy's arms spread out and her hair go all over the place. You could clearly see Fluttershy's face as her eyes were wide open in shock and her mouth slightly agape. Fluttershy didn't move. She only slightly shook in pain.

Rainbow: "Twilight. Are your eyes still closed?" Rainbow Dash asked not taking her eyes off of the match.

Twilight: "Yes. What was that loud thud?"

Rainbow: "That was the sound of a match ending."

Back in the ring, Applejack was on her knees and was holding on to Fluttershy's legs which were still dangling over Applejack's shoulders. Applejack then called for the ref to count the pin.

Applejack: "Hey ref! Count!"

Pinkie Pie shrugged and hit the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Pinkie Pie then motioned for Rainbow Dash to ring the bell.

Rainbow Dash rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Applejack releases Fluttershy's legs and lets them drop down beside her on each side. Applejack just stood on her knees and panted for a while as she looks upon Fluttershy who was still in shock from the impact. Applejack then stood up and went toward the middle of the ring where Pinkie Pie was waiting to grab Applejack's hand and lift it into the air.

Pinkie: "HERE'S YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL! APPLEJACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie Pie releases her hand and Applejack begins to walk towards her corner. Applejack climbs to the top of the turnbuckle to pump both of her fists in the air.

Rainbow: "Well, that was the shortest match in CCPW history so far."

Twilight uncovered her eyes. "I agree. It was even shorter than your match with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow: "No surprise there. Raw power was never Fluttershy's best friend."

Twilight: "Okay Vinyl, deactivate everything!"

Vinyl Scratch deactivated all of the stuffed animals before proceeding down the bleachers. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Octavia, and Rarity proceeded toward and into the ring to check on Fluttershy, only to find that Applejack and Pinkie Pie were already doing so. Twilight and the others came around and crowded around Fluttershy.

Twilight: "Everyone get back and give her some room!" Twilight ordered.

Everyone backed away except for Twilight who was kneeling beside Fluttershy and was checking her condition.

Pinkie: "Can I have Angel?" Pinkie Pie asked obliviously.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Fluttershy's not dead, Pinkie. She's just in shock. I don't quite know how to snap her out of it, though." Twilight diagnosed.

Pinkie: "Oh! Oh! I know how!" Pinkie Pie said raising her hand and jumping up and down.

Twilight turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You do?!"

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yeah! Back on the rock farm my Nana would have this technique she uses when we are sleepy, drowsy, or in shock!"

Twilight: "And it works?"

Pinkie: "Totally!" Pinkie Pie assured.

Twilight didn't have any better ideas so she stood up and got out of her way. "Then please proceed."

Pinkie Pie walked over to Fluttershy and knelt down beside her before looking around. "Okay, the first step is to make sure Fluttershy has breathing room!"

Pinkie Pie looked around to see that everyone was a fair distance away. "Good! Now let me see…"

Pinkie Pie then positioned herself until she was standing on her knees over Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie then used her right hand to cradle the back of Fluttershy's head and used her left hand to grab a hold of her shoulder and lift her until she was sitting upwards. Fluttershy's head fell forwards as Pinkie Pie released her hands and now had both hands positioned on her shoulders. Pinkie Pie then started the procedure.

Pinkie: "WAKE UP FLUTTERSHY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! THOSE ROCKS AREN'T GOING TO MINE THEMSELVES! WAKE UUUUUP!" Pinkie Pie at the top of her lungs as she began to violently shake Fluttershy's body back in forth much to everyone's horror.

Everyone else panicked and screamed while the procedure continued. Luckily, Rainbow Dash was there to quickly go and pry Pinkie Pie off of Fluttershy.

Rainbow: "Pinkie Pie, what the hell?!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

Fluttershy sat up and shook her head. "Wha…?"

Pinkie: "It worked! Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered as everyone else let out a breath of relief.

Applejack went over to Fluttershy and knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright sugarcube?" Applejack asked with concern.

Fluttershy held her head. "Ouch."

Applejack: "That bad, huh?"

Fluttershy nodded.

Applejack frowned. "Ah'm a might sorry if ah hurt you Fluttershy. Can you forgive me?"

Fluttershy nodded. Applejack and Fluttershy then both hugged each other.

Fluttershy: "Good match?"

Applejack: "Good match."

Twilight stepped in. "Maybe you two should watch the main event from the bleachers. I'm pretty sure you're both tired out."

Applejack helped Fluttershy up to her feet. "Ah think we'd appreciate that. Now excuse me while we go change."

Rainbow Dash: "Hey AJ! Don't forget your hat!" Rainbow Dash says as she walks over and puts the hat on Applejack's head.

Applejack: "Much obliged." Applejack, supporting Fluttershy, then turned to exit the ring and proceeded to the locker rooms to change.

Twilight: "Looks like I'm going to have to be the ref again." Twilight stated to the group.

Octavia: "Why not any of us?"

Twilight: "No offense Octavia, but I don't think you should be the referee because you and Vinyl Scratch ARE close friends. I'm not saying you'll show bias. I'm just saying that we shouldn't take any chances, you know?" Twilight reasoned.

Octavia: "I suppose that's correct."

Twilight continued. "Also, Rarity shouldn't need to considering she just recently had a match and I don't think she's fully recovered. Are you Rarity?"

Rarity: "My back still hurts. Not as much as before but it still hurts."

Twilight: "Well, would you and Octavia like to do the commentary?"

Rarity nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

Octavia: "Very well."

Twilight: "And that leaves Pinkie Pie with the announcing, so were all set."

Octavia: "Shall we proceed then?"

Twilight and Pinkie Pie then proceed to exit the ring and walk to the locker rooms while Octavia and Rarity went to the commentator's table to set up. This leaves both Vinyl Scratch and Rainbow Dash alone in the ring.

Rainbow Dash looks at Vinyl Scratch but finds her eyes unreadable with those glasses on so it's difficult to know what she should say next. Vinyl Scratch however had no problem saying nothing and smirked while holding out her hand for a fist bump. Rainbow Dash smirked as well and bumped her fist with her own. Then something came to Rainbow's mind.

Rainbow: "Last one to the locker rooms is a rotten egg!" Rainbow Dash said before sprinting out of the ring only to look back to see Vinyl Scratch taking her time.

Rainbow: "Why aren't you running? You WANT to be a rotten egg?"

Vinyl Scratch stepped out of the ring and onto the mat before answering. "Why should I? I didn't know you were in such a hurry for me to kick your ass." Vinyl Scratch retorted wither smirk still on her face.

Rainbow Dash: "No, I'm in hurry to kick your ass!"

Vinyl: "Clever comeback. You must have been saving that all week." Vinyl Scratch retorted again as she caught up with Rainbow Dash and they started to head towards the locker rooms together. Giving each other competitive glares all the while.

* * *

**Reader: "Why was this chapter so short?!"**

**Reader: "Why was the match so short?!**

**Reader: "How come Fluttershy didn't win?!"**

**Answer: 1) Applejack 2) Because I made it that way.**

**Until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	12. Rainbow Dash vs Vinyl Scratch

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Yeah. I don't talk much. What else do I have to say other than enjoy? Unless you want me to say it with a smile. You will have to take my word for it then. But do not fret, for my word is as good as my story. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or it's respective characters. I also do not own _There for Tomorrow_ or their respective songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Thirty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed once more as Pinkie Pie turned on all of the stuffed animals. Twilight was in the ref's outfit and having finished her book now waits against a corner for the match to begin. Fluttershy and Applejack (back in their regular attire) were in the right side bleachers for which they made room for themselves to watch the match from. Fluttershy was resting her head on one of her stuffed animal friends while Applejack was using one of them for a footstool. Rarity and Octavia were at the commentator's table with Octavia handling the bell's side, and Rarity on the other side. Rarity signaled for Pinkie Pie to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Rarity: "Greetings ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to Canterlot Carnage Professional Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity: "And here with me is Octavia who had just barely won her debut match today!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia: "Why thank you Rarity!"

Rarity: "Now, I'm not one to hold grudges so you don't have to worry about me attempting any sneaks attacks on you out of spite or anything. So, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how does it feel to be victorious in your first match?"

Octavia: "It feels quite good to start off my 'career' with a victory! I look forward to more future opponents in this company as well as performing for this lovely audience!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly once more -*

Rarity: "Well we look forward to your future performances as well Miss Octavia! Now for tonight's main event…the debut match of Vinyl Scratch against CCPW's Canterlot Diva's Central Champion, Rainbow Dash!"

Octavia: "Vinyl was excited to be a part of this company as much as I was. She and I have practiced together all week and she is quite the exceptional wrestler in my opinion."

Rarity: "Now this is not a title bout match, so this is strictly a standard debut match." Rarity reminded.

Octavia: "Naturally. And I am confident that my friend will perform well in her match as well."

Rarity: "Then let us commence!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "This super duper match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Coming straight out of Cloudesdale…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 124 lbs…The star athlete of Canterlot High and the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion…RAAAIIINBOOOW DAAASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow Dash burst out of the curtain, sliding in her knees as she gave the audience two rock sign hands with raised arms. She then got up and proceeded toward the ring while opening her arms out to crowd. Rainbow Dash was wearing her regular wrestling attire with the addition of having the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt buckled around her waist.

Rarity: "Here comes the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion, Rainbow Dash!"

Octavia: "So you, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash fought for the title in a three-way match?"

Rarity: "Correct. And Rainbow Dash narrowly won it by pinning Applejack with her finisher the *Sonic Rain Splash* which is basically an elevated Moonsault with a cannonball back flip."

Octavia: "Ah, so Rainbow Dash made her own finisher as well. If I may be so bold, how well did you perform in the three-way match?"

Rarity: "Well, I was the first to be eliminated by a double submission from Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Good thing too, otherwise I would have taken them both down." Rarity said with a giggle.

Octavia giggled as well. "Sounds like those two had quite a difficult time with you in the ring."

Rarity flipped her hair. "Doesn't everybody?!"

Half way down the runway, Rainbow Dash starts to sprint towards the ring. As soon as she gets there she jumps over the middle rope and into the ring. She lands with a front roll and stops with two rock sign hand gestures with raised arms. She then immediately goes to her corner (which from the commentators point of view, was the lower right turnbuckle) and proceeds to climb to the top of her turnbuckle to unbuckle the belt and lift it in the air for the crowd to see. She then jumps off the top turnbuckle backwards and onto her feet. She then puts the belt over her shoulder and turns around to lean against her corner and wait for her opponent.

*~ Fast paced and insanely loud techno music resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Next up on this party list of pain…Here for her CCPW debut…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 123 lbs…The DJ that rocks the night away…VIIINYYYL SCRAAATCH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Vinyl Scratch stepped out of the curtains with both hands on her headphones which she seemed to be listening to and her glasses hiding her eyes. Vinyl Scratch struck a pose by putting her left hand on her hip and dipped her hip to her right while using her right arm to point toward the sky. Vinyl Scratch then started to dance down the runway while holding her headphones and swinging her head around. She was sporting a solid, very light aquamarine top. The bottom of the top was a thin lined strap that reached below the breasts and wrapped around her upper body and below her shoulder blades. The front of the top had two triangles that covered each breast. The triangles were tall and extended up until it reached the top of each shoulder where they became a thin line that wrapped around the back of her neck and met into a dip which gives the back of the top a skinny Y-shaped appearance as the line then travels down to the bottom strap. The inside of the triangle top intersects at the bottom of the top which allows a good visual of her cleavage and the starting curve of her breasts. The outsides of the triangle top travels far enough apart to only allow a little view of the sides of her breasts. She was also sporting a white skirt decorated with twisting and turning music ledger lines with small notes on them. The skirt reached down to the bottom of her buttocks which just barely covers her moderate cobalt colored trunks that show a good bit of her buttocks. The top of the skirt had a small strap on the right side that was used to hold her MP3 player which she listened to her music on that is transmitted through the wire that leads to her headphones. She also wore white boots that reached up to the middle of her calves. The boots had a very light aquamarine sole and had cobalt lacing. The back of the heel of each boot had a sharp note on the back of each.

Vinyl Scratch was also wearing black elbow pad straps and black knee pad straps. She also had two moderate cobalt colored fingerless gloves on each hand that reached down to about an inch from her elbows. The gloves on the back of the hand were covered and each hand had a specific note on it with her right glove having two golden colored bridged eighth notes on it and her left glove having a light pink treble clef on that one. The palm of the gloves have a single strap across each one. Her hairstyle was kept the same as well.

Rarity (As well as almost everyone else) covered her ears to attempt to block out the booming music that seemed to slightly vibrate the large room. Rarity then turned to notice that Octavia wasn't even attempting to block the noise.

Rarity: "Why are you not covering your ears?!" Rarity shouted.

Octavia: "Oh, sorry! Vinyl and I have been neighbors for quite some time, so I'm used to this racket! Not that I enjoy this retched filth she calls music!" Octavia shouted back.

Rarity: "Oh! I see! I'm very sorry!"

Octavia: "I'm always sorry!"

Rarity: "Anyway, when Vinyl Scratch asked me to make her attire for her I wasn't quite expecting it to turn out so provocative!"

Octavia: "Don't fret! Vinyl is a bit overly sensual like that!"

Rarity: "Oh! Okay!"

As Vinyl Scratch made it to the edge of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Vinyl Scratch then took off her headphones and rested them around her neck and swipes her hand across her neck to signal for Pinkie Pie to kill the track which Pinkie Pie did so.

Rarity: "Oh, thank heavens I can hear again!" Rarity said with relief.

Octavia: "To be honest, I'm not quite sure how I'm not deaf by now."

Vinyl Scratch headed to the middle of the ring to obtain the mic from Twilight so she can start her debut speech.

Vinyl: "WASSUP CCPW WRESTLING FANS!?"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Glad to see she hyped up the make believe audience, she continues to her speech.

Vinyl: "If you've ever been to any of my parties then you should know me as Vinyl Scratch. Firstly, I'd like to give some props to my friend Octavia who won her debut today and I look forward to facing her in the pro ring in the near future. You can kick some serious ass, Octavia! Now, I would watch pro wrestling with my old man all the time when I was a kid. Hell, I still do. And let's be honest, seeing a bunch of guys and chicks beating the hell out of each other for our amusement never gets old. Which gives me the great pleasure to be a part of CCPW and pro wrestling rather than just simply watching the matches. So I can sympathize with you guys in the crowd, because you all came here to see some great wrestling and quality entertainment and you're gonna get it!" Vinyl Scratch turns around and points at Rainbow Dash. "Speaking of which, I would like to wish my opponent, the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion, good luck cuz I'm gonna make her eat that belt!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered very loudly -*

Octavia: "Just like Vinyl Scratch to excite a crowd."

Rarity: "And I don't think it's over yet. Look."

Back in the ring, Rainbow Dash was clapping and was walking toward Vinyl Scratch. Rainbow Dash than grabbed the mic out of Vinyl Scratch's hand and started to speak.

Rainbow smirked. "You're gonna make me eat my belt, huh? Pretty tough talk for a rookie who hasn't even wrestled in a pro ring before. Though I have to admit you got some guts requesting your debut match being against me. Too bad that's gonna be your downfall when you lose!" Rainbow Dash taunted.

Vinyl Scratch smirked back and grabbed the mic back from Rainbow Dash. "That's some pretty tough talk to, Dash. I mean you've got what? Two matches under that belt? Yeah. You're a veteran. And, yeah you're gonna eat that belt! How else are we gonna shut your mouth?! Then again, maybe me pinning your ass down might shut you up for a little while. It least long enough for me to drink in the victory." Vinyl Scratch countered.

Rainbow Dash tried to grab the mic back but Vinyl Scratch still had a hold of it. Rainbow Dash still grabbed the gripped on mic pulled it towards her.

Rainbow: "You're gonna have to last more than ten seconds with me if you plan on that!"

Vinyl Scratch pulled the mic back towards her. "Then let's stop talking and start wrestling!"

They both let go of the mic and let it drop to the mat with a loud boom before turning to go back to their corners.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly once more -*

Rarity: "Just like Rainbow Dash to start a conflict."

Octavia: "If I have to say, I think Vinyl Scratch won the battle of wits, but the match has yet to be decided."

Rarity: "Well that question will be answered shortly."

Twilight went over to Rainbow Dash's corner to search her as it is procedure. As soon as Rainbow Dash was determined to be clean, Rainbow Dash handed the belt to Twilight who took it and went over to the lower left turnbuckle to bend down and place the belt on a special hook installed behind the outside of the turnbuckle. Twilight then proceeds over to Vinyl Scratch's corner to find her removing her headphones and MP3 player and placing it on the padding outside of the ring. Twilight searches her to and finds her clean. Twilight then walked over to the middle of the ring and motions for the opponents to do the same. They both proceeded to the middle of the ring until they were a small distance apart from each other.

Rarity: "looks like the match will begin shortly. Strange how Vinyl Scratch is willing to face such a strong opponent for her first match, though."

Octavia: "I'm not too worried. Vinyl can defend herself quite well."

Back in the ring, Twilight quickly explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Twilight: "Okay then. Are you ready Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash got into a wrestling stance. "Ready!"

Twilight: "Good. You ready to fight, Vinyl Scratch?"

Vinyl: "Let's do it." Vinyl Scratch said casually.

Twilight: "Um, okay?! FIGHT!" Twilight then motioned for Octavia to ring the bell.

Octavia rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Twilight took a step back so the match can proceed. Rainbow Dash begins to circle around Vinyl Scratch who was only turning in place to keep her eyes locked with Rainbow Dash's.

Rarity: "Why isn't Vinyl Scratch moving around?"

Rainbow Dash then ran forward and jumped in mid-air to attempt a Dropkick. However, Vinyl Scratch leans back and dodges the Dropkick which causes Rainbow Dash to fall back-first onto the mat. Vinyl Scratch then proceeded to circle Rainbow Dash with a smirk on her face. As Rainbow Dash got on her knees and was about to push herself up, Vinyl Scratch runs at her and Punt kicks Rainbow Dash in the head with the sole of her boot which forces Rainbow Dash back onto the ground on her stomach. Vinyl Scratch then continued to circle Rainbow Dash. Vinyl Scratch let Rainbow Dash get up and run at her for a Spear so she could dodge by diving over Rainbow Dash and do a front roll onto her feet. Rainbow Dash raised her upper body but still kept running towards the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table. Rainbow Dash bounced off the ropes and ran back at Vinyl Scratch. But as soon as Rainbow Dash got close, Vinyl Scratch quickly hooked both of her hands around the back of Rainbow Dash's head before quickly jumping up to place her feet on Rainbow Dash's hips. Vinyl Scratch then shifted her weight and fell backwards which caused Rainbow Dash to fall forward with her only to have Vinyl Scratch push up with her legs to force Rainbow Dash to flip forwards over Vinyl's head and a soar a short distance before landing on her back to complete the Monkey flip. Vinyl Scratch rolled backwards and landed on her knees.

Octavia: "I taught her the Monkey Flip. It was a move that my uncle would often use in his matches."

Vinyl Scratch stood and quickly turned to run over to Rainbow Dash's body and get to her knees so she could lay herself across Rainbow Dash's chest for a cover while using her hands to secure Rainbow Dash's left arm.

Twilight hits the mat. **1!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity: "Rainbow Dash kicks out just after the first count!"

Vinyl Scratch gets to her knees and adjusts her glasses before getting to her feet and bending down to grab Rainbow Dash's hair with her left hand and lifting her up to her feet. Vinyl Scratch then maneuvered her to the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table.

Vinyl: "Hey, Tavi! I've got Rainbow on the ropes!" Vinyl Scratch yelled.

Octavia: "That's very nice Vinyl, but could you stop talking to me and focus on your match!" Octavia yelled back.

Rainbow Dash took advantage of the situation and used her left leg to kick Vinyl Scratch across the stomach which caused her to release her grip on Rainbow Dash and hold her stomach. Rainbow Dash proceeded to straddle Vinyl Scratch's left leg by facing her side and placing Vinyl Scratch's leg in between her own legs. Rainbow Dash, keeping her left leg against Vinyl Scratch's left leg, reached over and used both hands grab Vinyl's right arm and armpit. Rainbow then uses them to maneuver Vinyl Scratch's upper body to the left and ducked her head and raised her arm so she could place Vinyl's right arm under Rainbow Dash's left armpit and across the back of her shoulders. Rainbow Dash then uses her left hand to grasp the back of Vinyl Scratch's left armpit. Rainbow Dash then twists to the right which causes Vinyl Scratch's back to flex and her abdomen to stretch to complete the Cobra twist. Rainbow Dash then uses her free right hand to put her fist in the air as Vinyl Scratch yells in pain.

Octavia face palms. "Oh, Vinyl…"

Rarity: "Rainbow Dash puts her opponent into an abdominal stretch! Will Vinyl Scratch be able to get free?!"

Vinyl Scratch clenches her teeth in pain. _"Damn! I don't think I can take much more of this! Gotta think…" _Vinyl Scratch thought frantically as she searched her brain for a way out. Vinyl Scratch then noticed that she was pretty close to the ropes and her left hand wasn't that far from it. However she couldn't reach it from this angle. That's when she had an idea. The idea could backfire on her and result in having her to tap out but she didn't see any other way out. So, she just went for it.

Vinyl: "Hey Dash?!"

Rainbow Dash looked over at her opponent while still maintaining the hold. "What?!

Vinyl: "Is this *huff* all you got?! I've been in more *huff* painful holds by my grandmother!" Vinyl Scratch taunted.

Rainbow: "Oh yeah?! Well, why not have some more!"

Rainbow Dash then began to further twist Vinyl Scratch's upper body which caused her to let out a loud scream of pain. But Vinyl Scratch used this to her advantage because by her abdomen and upper body being twisted, her hand got close enough to the ropes for her to grab a hold of the middle rope.

Twilight: "ROPE BREAK!" Rainbow Dash cursed herself for trying a hold so close to the ropes before releasing Vinyl Scratch and allowing her to drop to her knees and hold herself up by grabbing the top rope with her right hand and using her left hand to hold her side.

Rarity: "A risky tactic by Vinyl Scratch, but effective nonetheless!"

Octavia: "Vinyl may act foolish most of the time, but she knows how to use her brain whenever she's in a bind."

Rainbow Dash grabbed Vinyl Scratch by the hair and lifted her to her feet. Rainbow Dash then grabbed her left arm and went to Irish whip her into the lower left turnbuckle. However, As soon as Rainbow Dash was about to release her, Vinyl Scratch spins and grabs Rainbow Dash and Irish whips her into the turnbuckle instead. Rainbow Dash turned around to lean against the corner and saw that Vinyl Scratch was running at her. Vinyl Scratch then slams the right side of her hip into Rainbow Dash who dropped into a sitting position in the corner. Vinyl Scratch licks her lips before turning around and reaching her arms back to grab a hold of the top ropes on each side if the turnbuckle. Vinyl Scratch then squat a bit to slam her butt into Rainbow Dash's face before repeatedly bouncing her butt up and down it for a Booty bop as Rainbow flails.

Rarity shuttered. "As if the Stinkface wasn't humiliating enough. This move is as fatiguing as it is humiliating."

Octavia: "I would say I was surprised Vinyl would use such a move, but I would be lying." Octavia said sadly.

Twilight goes over to count. "1!...2!...3!...4!..."

Rainbow Dash managed to grab a hold of Vinyl Scratch's buttocks and pushed it out of her face which caused Vinyl Scratch to fall forward. Luckily, Vinyl scratch's arms managed to break her fall and she turns around to give Rainbow Dash a satisfied grin that was quite close to turning into bursts of laughter.

Rainbow Dash got to her feet while spitting and coughing. "YOU *cough* FUCKING * cough* BITCH!"

Vinyl Scratch knows she should be insulted but she still couldn't help but snicker. Rainbow Dash snaps at this and runs at Vinyl Scratch and grabs her hair and knees her in the face. Rainbow Dash then grabs Vinyl Scratch with her right arm under her left armpit and her left arm under and in between her legs. She then turns Vinyl Scratch upside down and slams her against the mat for a Scoop slam. Rainbow Dash wasn't done yet, however, as she then jumps above Vinyl Scratch before hiking up her legs and letting her drop her butt onto Vinyl Scratch's belly for a Butt drop. Now sitting on Vinyl's belly, Rainbow Dash twists her body and uses both of her hands to grab Vinyl scratch's left leg and lift it up so she could hug it against her for a pin.

Rainbow: "How does my ass feel on your belly, BITCH?!" Rainbow Dash shouts at her downed opponent.

Twilight drops to count. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Octavia: "Vinyl just barely kicks out of the pin after Rainbow Dash's display of rage!"

Rarity: "Rainbow Dash does not take too kindly to humiliating moves such as that."

Rainbow Dash shoves Vinyl Scratch's leg to the mat and gets off of her belly and onto her feet. Rainbow Dash then proceeds to bend over and grab Vinyl Scratch by the hair and pull her to her feet. Rainbow Dash then maneuvers her back to the turnbuckle and slams her head against it which causes Vinyl Scratch to stagger back into Rainbow Dash's hand that slams her into the turnbuckle once more. Rainbow Dash then grabs her hair again, turns Vinyl Scratch around and maneuvers her back towards the middle of the ring. Rainbow Dash uses her to make an attempt at putting Vinyl Scratch in a front facelock, but is interrupted by Vinyl Scratch grabbing the back of her head and swiftly bringing it down to her knee. Vinyl Scratch then uses her left arm to put Rainbow Dash into a front facelock, and uses her right hand to drape Rainbow Dash's left arm over her shoulder before grabbing a hold of her trunks with her right hand. Vinyl Scratch then jumps up and stomps her feet before swiftly lifting Rainbow Dash up and over her and releasing the lock so Rainbow Dash can land back-first behind her to complete the Snap suplex.

Rarity: "Octavia, didn't you attempt a Snap suplex in your debut match?"

Octavia: "Attempted, yes. Of course it would have connected if it were not for SOMEONE unable to keep their legs to themselves."

Rarity: "Hehehe, subtle."

Vinyl Scratch rolled onto her stomach and got to her knees before crawling over to Rainbow Dash and placing her left hand on her chest while using her right arm to hook Rainbow Dash's right leg for a pin.

Octavia: "Vinyl looks to pin Rainbow Dash!"

Twilight started the count. **1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow Dash kicks out of the pin just after the second count. Vinyl Scratch gets to her knees and then hikes her left leg over Rainbow Dash and positions herself above her. Vinyl Scratch then starts to slap Rainbow Dash with her right hand and punching her with her left hand repeatedly in that order. After a few slaps and punches, Rainbow Dash grabbed Vinyl Scratch's head and pulled it down so she could connect a headbutt to her forehead. Vinyl Scratch retracted her head and Rainbow Dash used both of her hands to push her off and onto her back where Rainbow Dash then crawled above Vinyl Scratch and positioned herself in the same way Vinyl Scratch did. Rainbow Dash then grabs Vinyl Scratch's glasses and takes them off her face so she could see Vinyl's cerise colored eyes. Rainbow Dash then chucked the glasses out of the ring only to be caught by Octavia.

Vinyl: "What the hell, bro?! What did you do that for?!"

Rainbow Dash grinned. "So it would be easier for me to do THIS!"

Rainbow Dash then started to swing her arms with closed fists and lands haymakers on Vinyl Scratch left and right. After about a minute of swinging, Rainbow Dash was worn out. Rainbow dash looked down to see Vinyl Scratch's eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape along with her breathing heavily. Rainbow Dash was pleased with this and leans down to whisper into Vinyl Scratch's ear.

Rainbow Dash: "Want me to show you the move that made me the champ?"

Vinyl Scratch only mumbled a bit in response but Rainbow Dash took that as a yes. Rainbow Dash then got to her feet and bent down to grab Vinyl Scratch's right wrist with her left hand and her right boot with her right hand. Rainbow Dash then walked backwards to drag Vinyl Scratch's body over and back to the lower left turnbuckle. Rainbow Dash then dropped to her knees to push Vinyl Scratch's legs together and her arms to her side. Rainbow Dash then gets to her feet and proceeds to climb the turnbuckle until she was crouched on the top of it. Her feet on each side of the turnbuckle's ropes. She was holding herself down by grabbing the left rope with her left leg as she craned her neck to see if Vinyl Scratch was still in position to which she was. She then raises her right fist into the air to get some cheers from the audience.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity: "Rainbow Dash sets up Vinyl Scratch for the *Sonic Rain Splash*!"

Octavia: "The finisher you were speaking of earlier?!

Rarity: "Yes, and I know you had your hopes on Vinyl Scratch darling, but I think this match is about to end to be completely honest."

Octavia: "Vinyl! Get up!" Octavia shouts to her friend.

Rainbow Dash craned her neck again to see Octavia shouting for Vinyl Scratch to move.

Rainbow: _"Sorry Octavia, but your friend is done."_ Rainbow Dash though before continuing on with her finisher.

Rainbow Dash then stood herself up with both of her feet on the top of the turnbuckle and spreads her arms out to her sides and faces her palms outward. Rainbow Dash then bended down and jumped high and backwards to do a back flip while tucking herself into a cannonball in mid-air above Vinyl's prone body. As gravity started to pull her down, Rainbow Dash then got out of her cannonball position and spreads her body out as she plummets straight down onto Vinyl Scratch while facing the direction of the turnbuckle. Rainbow Dash then plummets straight down onto the belly of Vinyl Scratch to connect the *Sonic Rain Splash*.

Rarity: "It connects!"

Octavia: "Vinyl Scratch!"

The impact of the *Sonic Rain Splash* knocked all of the wind out of Vinyl Scratch as she shot her eyes open from the impact and lifts her head to yell in pain before letting her head drop back and closing her eyes. Rainbow Dash still wasn't quite used to the finisher's impact but she did manage to bend her left arm back and grab the back of Vinyl Scratch's right knee and lift it up to dangle her leg for a pin.

Twilight drops to the mat and counts. **"1!...2!...3!" **Twilight then motioned for Octavia to ring the bell.

Octavia quickly rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonates throughout the building ~*

As soon as Octavia rang the bell she quickly pulled of her mic and ran to the ring to find Rainbow Dash getting to her knees. Octavia crawled into the ring and pushed Rainbow Dash away from her friend so she could properly check on her. Rainbow Dash was a little annoyed at this but she got to her feet anyway and raised her hands in the air as she walked toward Twilight who grabbed her hand and kept it raised.

Twilight: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL! RAINBOW DASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight released Rainbow's hand and Rainbow Dash proceeded out of the ring from the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. Rainbow Dash then walked over to the back of the turnbuckle and looked at Octavia who was still checking on her friend before grabbing the belt and reentering the ring to raise it in the air for the crowd to see.

Rarity: "An unfortunate debut loss for Vinyl Scratch against the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion. However she did show much spirit in her match and I'm quite sure we are going to be seeing more talent like this as we go on! But until then, I am Rarity and I wish you ladies and gentlemen a good day!"

Pinkie Pie turned off all of the stuffed animals and proceeded down the bleachers along with Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity. They all entered the ring to see that Vinyl Scratch was waking up.

Octavia: "Are you alright, Vinyl?" Octavia asked in concern.

Vinyl Scratch sat up and rubbed the back of her neck before answering. "Ugh…I feel like hell, but I'm okay."

Octavia sighed in relief. "Good and I'm sorry you lost your debut match. Do you need some help up?"

Vinyl: "Naw, I'm good." Vinyl Scratch said with a wince of pain as she used the turnbuckle to pull herself up before leaning against it.

Rainbow Dash buckled the belt back around her waist before walking over to Vinyl Scratch. "Hey, you okay bro?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Vinyl Scratch nodded. "I'm cool. This looked a lot easier on TV, though." Vinyl Scratch said with a laugh.

Rainbow Dash laughed a bit but stopped and scratched the back of her head before continuing. "Hey, sorry about calling you a bitch earlier. It was just the heat of the moment, you know? No hard feelings?" Rainbow Dash asked holding out her hand as a gesture of good will.

Vinyl Scratch got out of the corner and proceeded to shake the hand. "Were cool."

Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch then broke the handshake and embraced each other in a hug.

Rainbow and Vinyl: "Good match."

Pinkie Pie then joined the hug out of nowhere. "I love you guys!"

Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch, finding this a little creepy, broke the hug. Octavia then tapped on Vinyl Scratch's shoulder and presents her with her glasses.

Octavia: "I believe these are yours. I caught them when Rainbow Dash 'dropped them'."

Vinyl Scratch took the glasses and placed them back on her face. "Thanks Tavi."

Rainbow: "You were pretty good. You had me goin' for a while." Rainbow Dash complimented.

Vinyl: "Until you went complete ape shit on me, anyway."

Rainbow Dash clenched her jaw. "I wouldn't have to if you didn't shove your ass in my face!" Rainbow Dash accused.

Vinyl Scratch laughed some more. "Sorry. I always wanted to try that."

Twilight: "Well the show is over now so we should go change in the locker rooms and go home I guess."

Octavia: "Well, when do we come back?" Octavia asked.

Twilight: "Next Saturday."

Vinyl: "Aww man! Why so far away?!" Vinyl Scratch with an exasperated sigh.

Twilight: "Because this is a school week and we all don't have anything else to do Saturday, do we?" Twilight asked everybody.

Everyone shook their heads.

Twilight: "See, Vinyl."

Vinyl Scratch groaned. "Fine, but can we at least not go STRAIGHT home?!" Vinyl Scratch asked.

Twilight: "Why? What else would we do for the rest of the day?"

Rarity cleared her throat loudly to get everybody's attention. "Actually, we can go out to eat."

Twilight: "How? We all don't have that much money." Twilight reminded.

Rarity smiled. "Well, I do. You see business this week as been incredibly fruitful and after subtracting my expenditures from my gross profit and calculating the percentage of the sales price I came up with an impressively handsome overall profit!"

Pinkie giggled. "I have no idea what you just said but it sounded funny!"

Vinyl: "You subtracted your ex-fruit from your grossness what?" Vinyl Scratch said confused.

Rarity rolled her eyes and sighed. "I got a lot of money and I'm willing to spend it on all of you." Rarity explained.

Twilight: "Oh, Rarity. You don't need to-

Rainbow: "How much ya got?" Rainbow Dash interrupted.

Rarity smiled again. "How does four hundred dollars sound to you?"

Vinyl: "That sounds like a hell of fun time! Let's go hit the clubs!" Vinyl Scratch cheered.

Octavia rolled her eyes at her friend's rudeness before turning to Rarity. "That is very generous of you Rarity, but are you comfortable with spending your money that you labored over on us?"

Rarity held up her hand. "Say no more. I'm quite comfortable with this. Anyway, I'm also doing this to celebrate having you two here with us at CCPW!"

Vinyl: "So we CAN hit the clubs?! Because my dad know this guy-

Rarity: "No. We are going to dine at the new restaurant that just opened in town!" Rarity eagerly interrupted.

Applejack: "Ya mean the one with the fancy dishes, candles, and stuff?" Applejack asked with nervousness.

Fluttershy: "Ooh! That sounds lovely! Thank you Rarity!"

Octavia: "Yes, thank you Rarity. And we're honored to be working with you."

Vinyl: "Totally! But why can't we go to that diner downtown? They have real good Philly cheese steak!"

Octavia slapped the back of Vinyl's head. "Be grateful and not rude, Vinyl." Octavia said sternly.

Vinyl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes behind her glasses. "Fine…"

Rainbow Dash put her arm around Vinyl Scratch. "Hey, don't sweat it. You can get a nice steak on me. And by me I mean Rarity."

Vinyl Scratch smiled. "Well, as long as you're offering."

Twilight: "Well it looks like we got plans! So let's get ready to leave and we can all meet up here next week! Okay?!"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

Twilight, Vinyl Scratch, and Rainbow Dash left for the locker rooms to change while the rest of them put everything back for the next show. They waited for the three to return in their regular attire before exiting the building with Twilight being the last to leave to lock up.

Pinkie Pie walked up to Twilight as they began to make their way back.

Pinkie: "Hey, Twilight?"

Twilight: "Yes Pinkie?"

Pinkie: "Would you mind putting the bet with Spike on hold? At least for now?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Pinkie: "Because the author isn't exactly sure what I should do with Spike yet. He's still working on it."

Twilight: "What are you talking about?" Twilight asked with a bewildered look on her face.

Pinkie Pie: "Oh, nothing! I just don't wanna collect on our bet JUST yet, okay?"

Twilight: "Okay…"

Pinkie: "Thanks!" Pinkie Pie said before walking fast to the front of the group.

Twilight: _"Don't even ask, Twilight." _Twilight thought to herself shaking her head

* * *

**Send me a review. Now. please. On another note I saw what you submitted to me Mr. mlpfan42. Not bad. Not bad at all. Until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	13. Training Session

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. This is a shorter chapter than the others I have made but I find it just as entertaining. "Does this chapter have anything to do with the plot?" you may ask. Well, not that much but sometimes we need some comic relief in between storylines now don't we? Enjoy. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Thursday, September 24**

Spike: "You ready, Twilight?"

Twilight: "Okay. Ready."

Spike: "Okay. One. Two. THREE!"

Twilight: "Aaaugh!"

It was a nice Thursday afternoon in Canterlot. All the students were released from school and went on about their daily lives. This was also true for the siblings Twilight Sparkle and Spike who were home alone.

Twilight: "Ow! Ow! OW! It hurts!"

Spike: "You want me to stop?"

Twilight: "No! I can make it! In fact…do it harder!"

Spike: "Okay then. Here it goes!"

Twilight: "Aaaugh!"

It was good that they were home alone to. Their parents and brother say they don't mind them doing this but they would prefer it that they didn't when they were home due to all the loud noises they would make.

Spike: "*huff* you're doing *huff* great Twilight!"

Twilight: "I-I can feel it! *huff* I'm about to…"

Spike: "No, Twilight! Just hang on a little *huff* bit longer!"

Twilight: "I can't! *huff* I'm about to…to…AAAAauuuuuuuuuuugh!"

Twilight then frantically taps the floor as a signal for her surrender. Seeing this, Spike get's off of Twilight's back and releases her from the Boston crab. Twilight lay on the floor putting her hand on her back, But Spike got down to her sister's side and begins to message her back much to Twilight's relief.

Twilight: "Thanks *huff* Spike."

Spike: "You did pretty good that time, Twilight! You went twenty seconds above your record!" Spike praised as he messaged her back.

Twilight smiled. "Twenty is PRETTY good. But not as good as THIRTY!" Twilight said enthusiastically.

Spike just sighed and kept on massaging her sister's back.

They were both in Twilight's room where they would usually practice. All of Twilight's stuff, however, was pushed out of the way to leave a rather large amount of room for them to wrestle in. In this space was a large square pink rug that they would use as a mat. Twilight was barefoot and was wearing her long dark purple night pants and her white tank top that she would usually wear during their training sessions. Spike still wore his dark grey hoodie but was also barefoot with his dark green night shorts on. They were only practicing wrestling holds on each other for this session to which Spike was curious to know why.

Spike: "Hey, Twilight? What's with all of the submission holds? You usually want to practice more stuff than this." Spike asked as he continued to massage her sister's back.

Twilight: "Because Saturday I am going to challenge Octavia to a pins only match." Twilight answered.

Spike told her about Octavia and Vinyl Scratch joining CCPW and thought it was a bad idea, but since they didn't say anything so far then he guessed it as okay. Spike then stopped the massage and let Twilight sit up before continuing.

Spike: "A pins only match? How come? And why against Octavia?"

Twilight turned around to face her little brother. "Because I have lost TWO matches so far. One to Applejack and one to Pinkie Pie, and I don't know about YOU but getting your butt kicked in the same company that you started is kind of embarrassing." Twilight stated with crossed arms.

Spike: "Well, when you put it that way…"

Twilight clapped her hands. "Okay! Next hold! Camel clutch!"

Spike: "What variation?"

Twilight: "Chickenwing."

Spike shrugged. "Okay…"

Twilight then proceeded to lay her body back on her stomach with her arms at her sides. Spike then sat on Twilight's back in which he was positioned in a way that he was facing the same direction as her sister. Spike then grabs both of Twilight's arms and hooks his arms under them until their elbow joints were snug together for a double chickenwing. Spike then brings her hooked arms back further so he could then pull backwards to stretch Twilight upper body up for a Chickenwing camel clutch. Twilight let out a yelp of pain before starting to breathe rhythmically to calm the pain.

Spike: "You know, that didn't exactly answer my question." Spike said as he continued to administer the hold.

Twilight breathed again before answering. "In Octavia's match with Rarity, I noticed that most of the moves she used were holds and submissions. Even her finisher, *Quindicesima*, was a submission hold. Then I also noticed that she hardly ever tried physical strikes and moves that required a lot of power. Also, she only attempted to pin Rarity only once." Twilight explained as she endured the hold.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "And that helps you, how?"

Twilight: "It helps because her wrestling style seems to consist *huff* more holds and submissions than swift and strong moves. Therefore, challenging her to *huff* a pins only match will *huff* give me the advantage in battle. Okay, I've had enough!" Twilight said as she indicated for Spike to release her.

Spike: "Okay." Spike then released her arms to let them and her upper body drop down before rolling off of her and onto her right side.

Twilight: "Okay, Spike. Now I want you to flip me over and pin me by hooking my left leg and the back of my head and interlocking your hands." Twilight instructed.

Spike: "Okay, bit do you really think that'll work out so well? I mean you only seen her in one match."

Twilight: "I'll answer that after you pin me."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Okay." Spike then flipped Twilight over onto her back and crawled onto her. Spike then used his right arm to hook Twilight's left leg while using his left arm to hook behind Twilight's head. Spike then pulls his arms together along with Twilight's head and leg until Spike's hand were interlocked to secure the pin.

Spike: "One!…Tw-"

Twilight managed to kick her legs forward and throw her head back to get out of the pin.

Spike: "Not bad. Took you a while, but that's understandable considering that cradle pins are harder to get out of." Spike said holding out his hand to Twilight.

Twilight took the hand and lifted herself up to her knees. "Okay, we need to work on that. Anyway, even if I have only seen Octavia wrestle in one match she's still a rookie. Her wrestling style was probably copied from her uncle so I doubt her style has that much variety outside of submissions. So, in a pins only match she would be able to use holds but that wouldn't give her the win unless she pins me. Also, since we practice a wider variety of moves she won't stand a chance!" Twilight explained confidently.

Spike: "Then shouldn't we be practicing more moves than just holds?" Spike asked with confusion in his voice.

Twilight: "We could, but I just want to practice more holds so I can better withstand Octavia's moveset." Twilight further explained.

Spike: "So this is basically endurance training?" Spike answered.

Twilight winked. "Exactly!"

Spike wasn't so sure. "I dunno. That sounds a little farfetched, Twilight…"

Twilight put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Spike. I have calculated all of the variables. Anyway, I also have a secret weapon."

Spike: "Really? What?"

Twilight: "I have determination!" Twilight cheered.

Spike smiled but still wasn't quite sure. "Okay. Well what hold's next?"

Twilight: "Glad you asked! Next let's try an Argentine leglock."

Spike: "Okay." Spike then got to his feet and walked over to Twilight's legs and lifts them up so he could use them to flip Twilight back onto her stomach. Spike then releases her leg so he could walk over her until he was standing above Twilight's back while facing in her direction. Spike then get's on his knees above Twilight and reaches back with his right hand to grab Twilight's right leg. Spike then pulls Twilight's leg up and drapes it over his neck and right shoulder. Spike then reaches back with both of his arms to wrap them around Twilight's leg before applying pressure to it to complete the Argentine leglock. Twilight, again, let out a loud scream before clenching her teeth.

Spike: "Well, what else happened while you were there?" Spike said as he bent Twilight's leg against him.

Twilight: "*huff*well, me and Pinkie Pie had a bet in which we would have to *huff* admit our defeat to the audience if we *huff* lose."

Spike: "Well, that sounds interesting. Did you have to do it?"

Twilight let out a grunt of pain before answering. "No. Pinkie Pie said that that wasn't necessary because she already had forgiven me."

Spike: "That's nice. Pinkie Pie was always cool like that."

Twilight: "Glad you think so. You're gonna be seeing a lot more of her." Twilight mumbled to herself.

Unfortunately, Twilight didn't mumble quiet enough because Spike overheard it. "What do you mean by that?" Spike asked.

Twilight: "Oh! Uh, it's nothing you have to worry about." Twilight said waving him off.

Spike narrowed his eyes. He didn't buy it. Spike then began to pull himself forward along with Twilight's leg for more pain as Twilight began to scream.

Twilight: "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OOOW! Fine, I'll tell you! Just stop!" Twilight begged as she frantically tapped out.

Spike smirked before releasing her leg and getting down to her side and helping her to her knees again. Twilight shot him a look before continuing.

Twilight: "Pinkie and I also had a side bet."

Spike crossed his arms. "Really…?"

Twilight scratched the back of her head. "Yeah! And uh…She also bet that if I lose then I would have to give you to her as a training partner for a day." Twilight said with an awkward smile.

Spike: "Oh."

Twilight was shocked and confused by her brother's rather calm reaction to her not telling him that, for all intensive purposes, she used him as an item to wager in a bet.

Spike noticed the shocked expression on her face and continued.

Spike: "What I meant was that I don't mind training with Pinkie Pie. She's my friend too. How come you didn't tell me this earlier?"

Twilight hung her head down in shame. "I just thought you would be angry at me."

Spike: "I would never be angry at you for asking me to help a friend. Although, I would have appreciated being informed of this earlier." Spike said in an understanding voice.

Twilight hugged her little brother around his neck to which Spike happily obliged to hug back.

Twilight: "I know, I'm sorry and I should have told you earlier. You still want to be my favorite sparring partner?" Twilight asked as she continued the embrace.

Spike: "Always, Twilight!" Spike said patting her back.

After a few seconds they both broke the hug.

Spike: "Can I still ask you something, though?"

Twilight: "Sure. What is it?"

Spike: "Why did Pinkie Pie decide to put me on hold?" Spike asked with a confounded expression on his face.

Twilight gave a wry smile before rolling her eyes. "Heck if I know. Pinkie Pie just said something about authors and whatnot. But I'm pretty sure that's Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." Twilight laughed.

Spike laughed at this for a while before calming himself down. "So, what next?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Practice. Lots of practice."

Spike groaned at the thought of another afternoon long practice session with her sister, but was willing to do anything for her.

Spike: "Okay…what next?" Spike sighed.

Twilight: "I was thinking…you wanna try a Single leg Boston crab?"

Spike: "Sure. Get on your stomach."

Twilight then got down to her stomach and laid herself down with her arms and legs at her sides. Spike then stepped over Twilight until he was above her and facing the opposite direction. Spike then sat down on his sister's back and grabbed her right leg and begins to bend it towards him for a Single leg Boston crab to receive a grunt of pain from Twilight.

Twilight: "Okay. Now…I would like you to twist my middle toe." Twilight ordered.

Spike looked back at her like she was crazy. "What?! Why?!"

Twilight: "Well, this was the way Rarity beat Pinkie Pie in the tournament and I was just curious as to how painful this hold actually was." Twilight explained.

Spike was still a bit unsure about her sister's curiosity. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to hurt you, Twilight."

Twilight: "Don't worry about me, Spike. I'm a professional wrestler and I can take ANYTHING!"

Spike sighed. "Okay, but you asked for it…" Spike then grabbed Twilight's right foot and placed his fingers on her toes.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Oh please! This hold can't be THAT pai-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Okay. Whoever had a single dirty thought come into their mind during this chapter please raise your hand. Or send me a review. Come now don't be shy. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. That was intentional. until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	14. Octavia vs Twilight Sparkle

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I appreciate all the reviews I have been getting. It makes me glad to know that I have people who really enjoy what I do. Now, I will also accept constructive criticism because as authors we like to improve our work as much as we get praise for it. We may have some difficulties at first but that's when we help each other which will make us all become better as we continue to march forward. I just wanted to say that before you begin reading this chapter. Seriously though. Danke. That's German for thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective , i do not own ******_Britt Nicole's _song _Ready or Not_ nor do i own _Lecrae_ who was featured with _Britt Nicole._********

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Saturday, September 26**

This afternoon was as peaceful as the last Saturday. The only difference was that there was not a cloud in the sky and the sun came beaming down on the earth and the people below. And these are specific people, namely the eight girls standing outside an abandoned building as one of them unlocked the door so they could enter and escape from the suns bright rays. As they entered the building they all went past the ring to go into the hallway that leads to the locker rooms. They then walked to the end where they all entered an office where they were to discuss today's matchups.

One of these girls, Twilight Sparkle, was sitting in the office chair behind a large desk and spoke to start the meeting.

Twilight: "Okay, Girls! The meeting for the third show matchups of CCPW is called to order!" Twilight announced.

Everybody gave their attention to Twilight, everyone except Vinyl Scratch who was busy listening to her head phones. Octavia walked over to Vinyl Scratch and tore the headphones from her head and got a very irritated look from her friend.

Twilight: "Okay, it looks like I have everybody's attention. First order of business, I have updated the CCPW official roster and rankings chart over the week, I will be updating it after the end of every show. Now, since Octavia and Vinyl Scratch have been accepted into CCPW, the roster list has slightly increased to eight wrestlers and the point positions of everyone here have been changed. So, I would like you all to take your time to look over this." Twilight then produced a piece of computer paper from her pocket and placed it on the desk for all of them to see.

* * *

**CCPW Official Roster and Rankings**

* * *

Canterlot Diva's Central Champion: Rainbow Dash = Victories: 4 * Defeats: 0 * Shows: 3 * P-Position: 4

1\. Applejack = Victories: 3 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 3 * P-Position: 2

2\. Octavia = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 0 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: 1

3\. Pinkie Pie = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: 0

4\. Vinyl Scratch = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: -1

5\. Rarity = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 3 * P-Position: -1

6\. Fluttershy = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: -2

7\. Twilight Sparkle = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: -2

* * *

Rainbow Dash: "Ha! My point position is 4! You're never gonna catch up with Me, AJ!" Rainbow Dash taunted while poking Applejack's chest.

Applejack smacked her hand away. "Now don't you go gettin' full of yerself, Rainbow Dash! I'm still the number one contender and all its gonna take is for you to lose twice for me to come and take that belt a yers! And while that happens, Ah'll just keep on winnin' and take you out in the title bout!" Applejack countered.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and kept up her confidence. "Pff! Yeah right! Like that's gonna happen anytime soon!"

Octavia looked over the paper and was surprised that she ranked so high. Rarity was surprised was well, leading her to complain.

Rarity: "How did Octavia receive my ranking when she only just started out at CCPW?! Additionally, why am I ranked below Vinyl Scratch when she just started out here as well?!" Rarity asked demanding an answer.

Twilight: "I actually have the answer to both of your questions. It's a little something I call 'Rookie's Perk'."

Rarity gave Twilight a confused look. "Pardon?"

Twilight: "I said 'Rookie's Perk'. It's a small law that I came up with for an explanation to such a problem as this after having difficulties with the ranking system. I found out that the incorporation of new wrestlers into CCPW has a strange effect on the ranking system. Basically, when a new wrestler is incorporated into CCPW and they have their initial point position will be 0, just like how we started with just the six of us. So when a new wrestler has their first match, whether they win or lose, their ranking will be either 1 or -1 and will be located somewhere in the middle of the ranks. Which is also why Vinyl Scratch is ranked 4 which is in the middle." Twilight explained.

Rarity: "Well, if that's true then why is Octavia ranked 2 instead of being near the middle?!"

Twilight continued. "I saw that as well. That is due to the roster having a short number of wrestlers in it as well as the roster being new. Because the number of wrestlers are very little when a new wrestler has their first match they will be placed less towards the middle and more spread out. For example, we currently have eight wrestlers under CCPW. Let's not pay attention to the champion's rank as it is in a league of its own and focus on the ranks 1-7. Specifically number 4. There are three ranks above and below the number 4 rank. Because there are so few ranks below and above the number 4, when a wrestler has their debut match their position of rank will be more scattered. Now let's say we have twenty wrestlers with ranks 1-19 and the middle being rank 10. You would have nine ranks below and above the number 10 rank. If a new wrestler were to have a debut match then they would be positioned more around the middle rather than the higher ranks like 3 and 2. Their rank position would ALSO be determined by how long the roster has existed. Because this roster is new everyone's point positions wouldn't be that high or low which is why most of this roster's point positions consist of numbers ranging between positive and negative numbers of 1's, 2's and 3's. Because of this the new wrestler, once again whether win or lose, will have a more wide area for it to be positioned. Because of this the 'Rookie's Perk' will lose its effectiveness as the roster gets bigger or lasts longer."

Fluttershy: "So the effectiveness of the 'Rookie's Perk' will support the new wrestlers who join the soonest?"

Twilight: "Exactly! But after some point as the roster gets bigger or lasts longer the 'Rookie's Perk' will more and more frequently be placing new wrestlers near the middle. You have to take size, time, and point position ranges into account when placing a new wrestler in their rank position as well, so there are some complications that go into it."

Octavia: "What if you were to be incorporated after a long period of time? Wouldn't it make it more difficult for new wrestlers to rise in the ranks?"

Twilight: "That would be an accurate hypothesis if your rank was determined by how many matches you won. However, the number of shows determines the number of defeats and victories you have. Then the difference between your victories and defeats will determine your point position which will ultimately determine your ranking. And with the rising and falling of those point positions, how many shows you enter will not ultimately determine how high you will climb in the ranks. Therefore, there is more than one variable to positioning wrestlers into the ranking system. However, it's your P-Position that will matter the most." Twilight concluded.

Rarity crossed her arms and sighed. "That's fair, I suppose." Rarity conceded.

Pinkie: "Hey, Twilight? You and Fluttershy have the same P-Position but you're below Fluttershy at the bottom of the ranks. How come?" Pinkie Pie asked before suddenly giggling at the term P-Position.

Twilight: "Oh! In my system if more than one wrestler has the same point positions then I position their ranks by the order of their matches. I'm below Fluttershy because I was, technically, pinned first because I was the first match in the second show. Fluttershy was pinned in the third match of the second show so she was positioned above me. This is also why Vinyl Scratch is also one rank above Rarity."

Octavia: "I can see some problems deriving from that."

Twilight: "Yes, but no system is perfect. Anyway, this flaw is a minor one as it's only revealed in tied point positioning. So, is everybody familiar with the updated roster and rankings then?"

Everyone nodded in agreement so Twilight would continue.

Twilight: "Alright, then the next order of business will be the matchups for the third show. And I would like to start off by challenging Octavia to the first match." Twilight said as she got out of her chair to walk over to Octavia and look her in the eye. "If that's okay?"

Octavia: "Um, okay. I see no problem with having a standard match with you."

Twilight: "Actually, what I meant to say was that I like to challenge you to a pins only match." Twilight corrected.

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "Pins only?"

Twilight: "Correct. After all, you did interfere in my last match with Pinkie Pie. Although you did so verbally, don't you think you owe it to me at least this much to accept the terms of my challenge?" Twilight asked reaching out her hands for a handshake.

Octavia pondered this for a moment before speaking. "That was rather unprofessional of me and I am willing to accept the consequences of my actions. So I suppose it IS only fair that I accept your challenge and the terms that come with it." Octavia then shook Twilight's hand to accept the challenge.

Twilight: "Good! Now let's get to the rest of you. During the second show before everyone started challenging one another I actually had a way to decide the matchups." Twilight then walked back behind the desk and bent over to pick up a miniature bingo cage and placed it on the desk. The bingo cage was a grey caged metal sphere with a small circle-shaped latch that the balls would fall through and a large square latch to remove and add balls into it. It was connected to a stand that positioned the ball cage in a way that it could be spun by using a lever built on the side. The bottom had two rails installed below the cage that would line up with the circle-shaped latch that the ball would fall on and roll down into a curve where it would stop at the end where the rails would connect into a bar. Inside the cage were eight small balls that had their names on each ball.

Twilight: "I was thinking this would make the matchups more random than simply drawing from a hat. I bought this at a garage sale two weeks ago and I haven't had the chance to use it."

Fluttershy: "How does it work?"

Twilight: "Okay, so we have eight balls in the cage. Each ball has one of our names. We get one volunteer and they get to spin the cage until a ball comes out of the latch and the person whose name is on that ball will be your opponent. Now, I would like a volunteer. How about you, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Sure." Fluttershy walks over to the cage and begins to spin the lever. Eventually a single ball comes out of the latch to ride down the rail and stop at the bar. Fluttershy picked up the ball to look at the name on it.

**Pinkie Pie**

Twilight: "What's the name?"

Fluttershy: "Pinkie Pie."

Twilight: "That means that you will be in the second match facing Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie tackled Fluttershy into a loose headlock. "WOW! I was the referee for two of your matches, but now I actually get to wrestle you now?! This is the best day ever!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

Fluttershy put on a nervous smile. "Oh, well I look forward to-

Pinkie Pie then suddenly tightened the headlock on Fluttershy which made her gag. "You're going down six hundred feet underground, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie threatened before loosening the headlock again and giggled. "Hehehe, just kidding!" Pinkie Pie then tightened the lock again. "Or am I?!" Pinkie Pie threatened again before giggling some more and releasing Fluttershy from the headlock.

Fluttershy nervously rubbed her neck. "Uh…"

Vinyl Scratch: "Me next!" Vinyl Scratch volunteered walking to the bingo cage and beginning to spin the lever. When the second ball came out Vinyl Scratch snatched it up to look at the name.

**Applejack**

Vinyl Scratch turned around to face Applejack. "Yo, Applejack! Looks like we're match number three!"

Applejack took the ball from Vinyl Scratch and looked to see that her name was on it. "Huh. Looks like Ah'm up. Sorry it had to be you, Vinyl Scratch."

Vinyl: "What do ya mean?"

Applejack walked up to Vinyl Scratch and smirked down at her. "Cuz you get to rassle the strongest girl in CCPW."

Vinyl Scratch crossed her arms. "Pff! I can take you, cowgirl!" Vinyl Scratch taunted.

Twilight intervened. "Okay you two, save the smack talk for the third match. Now, since there are only two balls left then the fourth and final match is going to be between Rarity and Rainbow Dash." Twilight concluded.

Rarity smiled and walked over to face Rainbow Dash with crossed arms. "This is karma at work, my dear Rainbow Dash. If I recall, you only managed to defeat me by teaming up with Applejack. Now I'd like to see if you can do battle with me alone."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and cracked a cocky smile. "If you haven't noticed I can handle myself pretty well, which will leave you at the bad end of a *Sonic Rain Splash*." Rainbow Dash calmly retorted.

Rarity flipped her hair in Rainbow's face and walked back to the desk in a huff.

Twilight: "Now for the final piece of business. Starting the matches. So, let's get everything set up!"

Everyone then left to set up while Octavia and Twilight proceed to the locker rooms to change for the first match.

* * *

**Forty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed and Rarity turned on all of the stuffed animals. Applejack was in the ref's outfit was standing the ring while she waited for the action to start. Rainbow Dash made room in the bleachers for herself and Pinkie Pie to watch the match from. Vinyl Scratch and Fluttershy were together at the commentator's table with Vinyl Scratch handling the bell's side and Fluttershy on the other side. Vinyl Scratch waved to Rarity for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she could speak.

Vinyl: "WASSUP WRESTLING FANS! WELCOME TO CANTERLOT CARNAGE PRO WRESTLING!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered incredibly loudly -*

Fluttershy covered her ears in pain from Vinyl Scratch's loud introduction. "Ow. My ears are melting." Fluttershy whispered.

Vinyl: "Oh! And here's my girl, Fluttershy, who'll help me with the commentary!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy flinched before taking. "Um, Vinyl Scratch? Maybe you could be just a teensy bit quieter-

Vinyl: "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE CHEERS OF AWESOME FANS!" Vinyl Scratch shouted cupping her ear.

*- The stuffed animals cheered incredibly loudly -*

Fluttershy hung her head down in defeat. "Oh. Um. Never mind…"

Vinyl: "Still can't hear you, but whatever! Anyway, let's talk about tonight's first match! Apparently Twilight Sparkle, who thinks she's tough shit, challenged Octavia to a pins only match! And Tavi doesn't let people talk crap to her face, so she accepts Twilight's challenge by slapping her across the face and promising she'll make her beg in the ring like a fucking BITCH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered incredibly loudly -*

Fluttershy tugged at Vinyl Scratch's shoulder so she could whisper. "I don't think that's exactly what happened." Fluttershy reminded.

Vinyl: "I know. It just sounds cooler this way. Trust me, I got this." Vinyl Scratch whispered back.

Vinyl Scratch continued. "Okay, now that you know what's what let's get to the fight! Unless my co-commentator has anything she'd like to say?"

Fluttershy: "Well, I would like to thank everybody for coming-

Vinyl: "That's what she said. Start the show!"

The stuffed animals were now cheering to their maximum volume as Rarity activated the large firework sparklers on each of the turnbuckles and let them spew into the air, signaling the beginning of the show.

Then the lights went dim and the search lights pointed toward the curtains.

*~ Fast paced classical music played on a Cello resonates throughout the building ~*

Rarity (Announcer): "This pins only match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Here from the Canterlot High orchestra podium…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at 127 lbs…The first chair cellist of Canterlot High…OCTAAAVIIIAAA!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia emerged from the curtains and looked ahead toward the ring. She stood for a second for her eyes to adjust to the light again before waving to the crowd. She then stops the wave to do a professional walk towards the ring. She was wearing her regular wrestling attire and her usual hair style along with it.

Fluttershy: "And Octavia makes her way down the ring!"

Fluttershy turned to see that Vinyl Scratch was feigning sleep while pretending to snore.

Fluttershy: "Weird. You were excited just a moment ago."

Vinyl sat up. "Huh? Oh sorry, I guess I got drowsy from Octavia's entrance theme."

Fluttershy: "Really? I think it's quite lovely."

Vinyl: "Don't get me wrong! Tavi's a great musician and wrestler! It's just if her entrance theme has the same effect on everybody else the same way it does me then she'll win every match before she even gets INTO the ring!"

Once Octavia got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Octavia then took a bow before to go to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for her opponent.

~ _Britt Nicole_'s song "_Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)_" resonates throughout the building ~

Rarity (Announcer): "Introducing next…Straight out of the Canterlot Local Library…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 121 lbs…The star student of Canterlot High…TWIIILIIIGHT SPAAARKLE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight Sparkle emerges from the curtain in a confident manner as she pumps her left fist in the air and gives the audience a teethy smile. She then puts her arm down and starts to do a light strut down the runway. Twilight was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style as she made her way down to the ring.

Vinyl: "Awwwwe! No!" Vinyl Scratch shouted.

Fluttershy: "What's wrong, Vinyl Scratch?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

Vinyl: "As if boring music wasn't bad enough! Now we're gonna have to hear lectures!" Vinyl Scratch wined.

Fluttershy: "Well Octavia and Twilight aren't here to play music or lecture, Vinyl Scratch. They're here to wrestle." Fluttershy reminded.

Vinyl: "Oh thank god!" Vinyl Scratch said relieved.

Fluttershy: "Twilight and I haven't really got up to much of a good start here at CCPW. But I'm sure we'll both do much better this time around." Fluttershy said hopefully.

Vinyl: "How could she lose two matches n a row?! I thought she practiced a lot?!"

Fluttershy: "I know! She and Spike have been working so hard!"

This caught Vinyl Scratch's attention. "Spike? Her little brother about the size of a small kitten?"

Fluttershy nodded her head. "Well, he isn't THAT small but yes, that's him."

Vinyl Scratch shook her head and shrugged. "Yeah. I wonder how Twilight could lose with so much practice…"

As Twilight approached the ring she grabbed the middle rope and raised it so she could duck under it and enter the ring. She then waved to the audience with both arms as she proceeds to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle). Once there she climbed on her turnbuckle until she was standing on the middle rope and pointed in the air with her left hand and pointed her hand at the audience while sweeping it across with her right hand. Twilight then jumped off the turnbuckle and leaned against it to wait for her match to commence.

Vinyl: "Okay! The opponents are here and I'm already bored! Do you know what that means Fluttershy?!"

Fluttershy: "That…no one is hurting each other?"

Vinyl Scratch slapped her on the back. "Exactly! So, do you know what we should do now?!"

Fluttershy: "Uh…start the match?"

Vinyl Scratch pats Fluttershy on the head. "You're a genius, Fluttershy. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Applejack went over to Octavia's corner to search her as it is procedure. As soon as Applejack determined that Octavia was clean, she proceeded over to Twilight's corner to search her. She was clean to, so Applejack walked to the middle of the ring and gestured for the opponents to follow suit.

Fluttershy: "Looks like your patient waiting has finally paid off, Vinyl Scratch! It looks like the match is about to start!"

Vinyl: "FINALLY!"

Back in the ring, Applejack quickly explains the rules to the two to which they both nod in agreement.

Applejack: "Alrighty. You ready Octavia?"

Octavia gets into a wrestling stance. "Ready."

Applejack: "Okay. You ready Twilight?"

Twilight got into a wrestling stance. "I'm more than ready!"

Applejack: "FIGHT!" Applejack then motioned for Vinyl Scratch to ring the bell.

Vinyl: "And it's ON!" Vinyl Scratch announces before she rings the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Applejack took a step back so the match could get underway. Octavia and Twilight begin to circle each other around the middle of the ring. Twilight and Octavia then lock hands and begin to grapple. This goes on for about a few seconds before Twilight breaks the grapple to kick Octavia's side with her left leg and then grabs her head with both hands to pull her in close so she could knee her in the stomach. Twilight then turns herself around until she's on Octavia's left side, a little bit ahead, and facing in the same direction. Twilight then uses her right arm to reach back and grab Octavia's head and pulls it in until her jaw was resting on Twilight's bicep for a three-quarter facelock. Twilight then jumps to hike up her legs before falling into a seated position to bring Octavia's jaw crashing down on Twilight's bicep for a Stunner. After the impact, Twilight quickly releases the facelock to let Octavia's body retract and fall backwards onto her back.

Vinyl: "Ouch! Twilight pulls of a Stunner on Octavia!"

Fluttershy: "You could say it was a 'stunning performance' don't you think?" Fluttershy said giggling at her own joke. She was the only one laughing, though.

Twilight gets to her feet and waves to the crowd as she walks over to Octavia and leans down to drag her a little bit back to the middle of the ring by her legs and left Octavia there with her arms over her head still stunned from the stunner. Twilight then faces away from the right side of Octavia's body before executing a back flip in which she lands on Octavia's stomach to complete the Standing moonsault. Since Twilight was already laying across Octavia's body she uses both of her arms to grab Octavia's right leg and pull it back for a pin.

Applejack hits the mat. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Vinyl: "And Octavia kicks out of the first pin attempt!"

Fluttershy: "Something we'll probably see more of."

Twilight shoved Octavia's leg back down to the mat before crawling off of her and getting back to her feet. Twilight then bends over to grab Octavia's hair with her right hand and pull her up to her feet. Twilight lands a headbutt on Octavia before Irish whipping her into the upper right turnbuckle. Octavia hits the turnbuckle and turns to lean against it. Twilight runs full speed at Octavia but turns around at the last second to land a back elbow on Octavia's chest. Twilight then turns back around to grab Octavia's head and headbutt her once more. Twilight then bends over to use both hands to grab the middle ropes on each side of the turnbuckle. Twilight then begins to deliver repeated shoulder thrusts to Octavia's upper stomach.

Applejack goes over to count. "1!...2!...3!..."

Twilight stops the shoulder thrusts and straightens her body until she was facing Octavia's face which was scrunched in pain. Twilight, whose hands were still gripped on the middle rope, hiked up her legs and positioned her feet on the top ropes of the turnbuckle before wrapping her legs around Octavia's neck. Twilight then released her grip on the middle ropes which allowed her to fall back towards Octavia while she used her legs to pull Octavia's head forward. This causes Octavia to flip forwards and end up back-first on the mat with Twilight's legs still wrapped around her head and Twilight sitting on her chest, looking down at her to complete the Frankensteiner. Twilight unwrapped her legs to let Octavia's head and shoulders hit the mat. Twilight then lowers her upper body back so she could reach back and hook Octavia's leg under her arms. Twilight then sits upward to bring the legs with her and wraps her arms around her calves for a Prawn hold pin.

Applejack hits the mat. **"1!...2!..."**

Suddenly, Octavia grabs both of Twilight's legs and forces herself into a sitting position which causes the surprised Twilight to fall head and shoulder first into the mat with her legs in the air and pressed against Octavia's upper body in a sitout pin situation.

Applejack hits the mat again. **"1!...2!..."**

Twilight grits her teeth before pushing herself back up and forcing Octavia, again, onto her back while Twilight pulls Octavia's legs up and wrapping her arms around them once again.

Applejack hits the mat once more. **"1!...2!...ROPE BREAK!"**

Octavia managed to use both hands to reach up and grab the bottom ropes for a two and a half count.

Vinyl: "Oh man! I didn't know who was gonna win for a second there!"

Fluttershy: "They are both quite persistent, aren't they?"

Twilight releases Octavia's legs and rolls herself onto Octavia's right side and is facing towards the ring. Twilight tries to crawl away but was stopped by Octavia who had just got up in a sitting position and grabbed Twilight's left boot at the last second. Octavia then gets to her feet while Twilight's leg was being lifted along with her. Octavia then uses her left hand to grab the toes of the boot and uses her right arm to wrap around Twilight's ankle and clamp her hand onto her left wrist for an Ankle lock. Octavia begins to twist Twilight's ankle to get a scream of pain from Twilight. However, Twilight grits her teeth again and reaches out with her right hand to grab the middle rope from the ropes in the direction of the runway.

Applejack: "ROPE BREAK"

Vinyl: "This match is gonna get nowhere fast if they keep wrestling near the ropes!"

Octavia releases Twilight from the Ankle lock and lets her left leg fall to the ground. Octavia then bends down to grab both of Twilight's legs and lifts them before steering and dragging her to the middle of the ring with Twilight clawing at the ring as she does so. Octavia then releases Twilight's legs to let them drop to the ground before walking over Twilight until she was over her back and facing the same direction. Octavia then sits on Twilight's back and reaches back and grabs both of Twilight's legs and crosses them. Octavia then pulls her crossed legs backwards towards her and places the crossed legs in a position where the right boot is tucked under Octavia's left armpit and her left boot under her right armpit for an Inverted cross-legged Boston crab. Octavia begins to pull forward to get screams of pain out of Twilight's mouth.

Vinyl: "Yeah! Break her back Tavi!" Vinyl Scratch cheered.

Fluttershy: "No! That'll hurt a lot!" Fluttershy begged.

Back in the ring, Octavia continues to administer the hold and Twilight continues the scream.

Octavia smirked. "Applejack was right. You do have quite the adorable scream." Octavia cooed.

Twilight: "What are you *huff* doing?! This is a pins *huff* only match!"

Octavia: "True. So, let's make a deal then. You let me pin you for a three-count and in return your back will not be broken." Octavia offered with a cold smile.

Twilight was actually surprised that Octavia would say something so manic yet so calm at the same time. Twilight obviously didn't account for this to happen. However, Twilight wasn't ready to simply hand the victory to her opponent without a fight.

Twilight: "Forget it!" Twilight shouted.

Octavia sighed and shook her head. "So be it then."

Octavia then continued the hold as Twilight gritted her teeth to endure it. After two minutes of this hold, Octavia was already exhausted and decided to release the hold. Octavia got off of Twilight's back and stepped over to Twilight's right side to observe her as she holds her back in pain. Octavia then gets to her knees and flips Twilight onto her back. Octavia then lays herself across Twilight's chest for a cover pin.

Octavia: "Stay down, Twilight Sparkle." Octavia calmly said as she covered her.

Applejack drops to the mat.** "1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight kicks out with her legs for a two and a half count. Octavia gets to her feet while pulling Twilight's hair along with her. Octavia pulls Twilight up to her feet and Irish whips her towards the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. Twilight bounces off the ropes and runs towards Octavia who attempts a Clothesline. However, Twilight ducks under it and runs towards the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers and bounces of those and runs back at her opponent. Octavia attempts another clothesline bit is instead met with Twilight jumping sideways in mid-air and connecting her right boot to Octavia's chest for a Single leg running dropkick. Octavia falls back-first to the mat and Twilight takes this opportunity to step over to Octavia's right side before jumping in mid-air again to hike her legs up. Twilight then falls with both of her legs landing on Octavia's midsection for a Double leg drop. Twilight then hikes her legs up again and scoots herself around in the other direction before rolling onto her front and using her arms to push herself to her knees. Twilight then gets to her feet and leans down to place her hands on her knees as she pants heavily. After a few seconds, Twilight grabs Octavia by the hair and pulls her up to her feet. Twilight then tucks Octavia's head in under her left arm before hooking both of Octavia's arms behind her back and clasping her hands to keep Octavia's arms good and locked. Twilight then falls backwards which drags down Octavia with her and forces her forehead into the mat for a Double underhook DDT.

Vinyl: "Dang! Twilight's just killin' it out there!"

Fluttershy: "Twilight must be getting pretty tired by now."

Twilight released Octavia's arms and head to allow Octavia to roll onto her back. Twilight then rolls to her left and onto Octavia's body. Twilight wraps her arms around Octavia's head and uses her boots to close Octavia's legs for a pin.

Applejack drops to count. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Vinyl: "Oh Man! Applejack's hand was like THIS close to the mat! THIS CLOSE!" Vinyl Scratch exclaimed ass he referred to her thumb and index finger that measures an inch.

Fluttershy: "Yeah, I think Twilight noticed this as well," Fluttershy indicated towards the ring.

Back in the ring, Twilight let out a growl of frustration as she violently pushed herself off of Octavia's body and back onto her feet. Twilight then walked over to Applejack.

Twilight: "Referee! Why was that count so slow?!" Twilight complained.

Applejack: "Uh, Twilight?"

Twilight then put three fingers in Applejack's face. "I mean, when applying the regular speed of counting a pin that would have been a solid three-count!" Twilight complained.

Applejack: "Uh, Twilight? Ah think you otta-

Twilight: "Otta what?!" Twilight snapped.

Octavia: "Otta pay attention to your opponent!"

Octavia apparently recovered while Twilight was arguing with the referee. Octavia dropped down behind Twilight and puts her right arm up between Twilight's legs and grasps onto her left hip. Octavia then rolls up Twilight with Octavia's upper body pressing down against the back of Twilight's struggling legs for a pin.

Applejack reacts. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Vinyl: "Doesn't Twilight know when to stay down?!"

Fluttershy: "No she doesn't, and that's what makes her a great wrestler."

Vinyl: "The same great wrestler that already lost three times in a row?"

Fluttershy: "Actually, she only lost twice."

Vinyl: "I'm counting this match as the third."

Octavia gets to her feet and drags Twilight up to her feet by pulling her up by her arm. Octavia then positions Twilight where she was on Octavia's right side and slightly in front while they are both facing the same direction. Octavia then uses her left hand to drape Twilight's left arm over Octavia's shoulders so Octavia can position her head underneath Twilight's shoulder. Octavia then uses her right hand to grab a hold of the top of Twilight's skirt while using her left hand to grasp and hold up Twilight's left thigh. Octavia then lifts up Twilight which causes her (Twilight's) legs to hike up before getting on one knee and dropping Twilight onto the base of her knee for an Atomic drop which strikes her tailbone and, unfortunately, her crotch as well. Everybody cringes in response.

Fluttershy looks away to cover her mouth and shutter.

Vinyl: "Oooooooooh! No babies fow YOU!"

This even gets Applejack to shutter a bit as Twilight has her mouth open but with no sound coming out of it except for an inaudible squeak. Twilight walks forward off of Octavia's knee while holding onto her crotch before falling forwards onto her face with her buttocks sticking in the air due to being on her knees.

Octavia walks over and looks down at Twilight with her hands on her hips.

Octavia: "The Atomic drop was SUPPOSED to strike your tailbone. Not so much you're crotch. However, I think it's served its purpose. This symphony is just about over, Twilight. Time for the sonata…"

Octavia then jumps in mid-air to fall and land a leg drop on Twilight's back which causes Twilight to retract and roll onto her back. Octavia then crawls over to Twilight and flips her back onto her belly and spread out her arms and legs. Octavia then gets up to her feet and stands on top of Twilight's back in a position where Twilight's head was on her left and her feet were on her right. Octavia then squats down and uses her left hand to grab Twilight's right wrist and uses her right hand to grab Twilight's left ankle. Octavia then stands up and pulls Twilight's right arm and left leg up with her for a Modified standing Bow and Arrow. Twilight screams in pain as her limbs get stretched. However, it was not over as Octavia then quickly falls backwards and lands on her buttocks while still administering the Bow and Arrow. Octavia then lets her upper body hit the mat back first while using her legs to lift Twilight straight into the air. Octavia then uses all of her strength to lift her lower body and legs straight up into the air. This causes twilight to get lifted higher in the air and make the Modified Bow and Arrow incredibly painful. Octavia uses her shoulders and the back of her head to balance herself to complete *Quindicesima*. Twilight now is shrieking as tears stream down her face.

Vinyl: "It's Octavia's finisher! *Quindicesima*! This match is as good as over!"

Fluttershy: "Oh, Twilight!" Fluttershy says in despair.

Octavia didn't have much energy left to keep her opponent in the air so she decided to drop her legs along with Twilight as her (Twilight's) left side hit the mat and her body rolling onto its belly. Twilight lays there and quivers in pain. Octavia, breathing heavily, gets up into a sitting position and looks over to the quivering Twilight.

Vinyl: "Might want to call in an ambulance, Fluttershy. This match is over."

Twilight: _"This isn't good. I can't seem to move my muscles, and every time I do my fatigue won't allow me. It's over…"_ Twilight thinks to herself with a sigh as she closed her eyes and waited for Octavia to flip her over and pin her.

Octavia gets to her feet and walks towards Twilight wincing at each step she takes. Octavia then got to her knees and flipped Twilight onto her back to see her eyes closed. Almost as if she was sleeping. Octavia then closed Twilight's legs together and maneuvered Twilight's arms to her sides. Octavia then got to her feet and turns to face away from Twilight's unmoving body.

Octavia: "It seems that the sonata is finished and the symphony done. Now it is time for a good rest…"

Octavia then squats down and proceeds to sit on Twilight's belly and cross her legs while placing her hand on her crossed knees. She then waits for the referee to count.

Applejack hits the mat. **"1!...2!...3!"** Applejack then motioned for Vinyl Scratch to ring the bell.

Vinyl Scratch rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ Fast paced classical music played on a Cello resonates throughout the building ~*

Octavia gets off of Twilight and gets back up to her feet. Octavia then immediately walks over to Applejack who held her hand in the air.

Applejack: "HERE'S YER WINNER BY A PINFALL! OCTAVIA!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack releases Octavia's hand and Octavia gives a bow to the audience before walking over to Twilight and getting to her knees so she could check up on her.

Vinyl: "And the winner of this match is Tavi! As if there was any doubt!"

Fluttershy: "Oh my. This is Twilight's third loss in a row. I hope she isn't too upset…" Fluttershy said in concern.

Vinyl: "Nah! Twilight's gonna be fine. She's a tough little jobber."

Fluttershy: "Twilight's not a jobber! Well, at least if she doesn't continue to lose…"

Vinyl: "Well, let's get off of that and go over the results of the match. Firstly, Twilight lost."

Fluttershy waited for a while for Vinyl Scratch to continue before speaking up. "And…?"

Vinyl: "And we'll be back after these messages from our sponsors!"

Fluttershy: "I don't think we have any sponsors…"

Vinyl: "Whatever! I just wanted to say that!"

Fluttershy: "Okay then. Um, Rarity? Could you please turn everything off? Please?" Fluttershy asked Rarity in a polite tone.

Rarity turned off all of the stuffed animals and proceeded down the bleachers along with the others. Everyone watched outside the ring as Octavia and Applejack were checking up on Twilight who was conscious just not moving.

Applejack was down on one knee as she peered over her friend. "You alright, sugarcube?"

Twilight wined in pain before answering. "I've *huff* felt better. It hurts *huff* to move for some reason though."

Octavia: "You're probably just tired. We did have a fairly long battle after all. And it was a wonderful one at that." Octavia explained with a warm smile.

Twilight manages to crack a small grin. "Thanks. Can somebody help me up?"

Applejack: "Ah gotcha, Twi." Octavia then helped Twilight onto Applejack's back where Applejack piggybacks Twilight to the edge of the ring where the rest help Applejack down. Everybody then starts to pat Twilight on the back.

Rainbow Dash: "You were awesome, Twilight!"

Rarity: "Indeed! You were quite astounding in that ring today!"

Pinkie: "Yeah, Twilight! You rule!"

Fluttershy: "You fought for quite a while, Twilight."

Twilight blushed at all this attention. "Awwwe, thanks for the flattery, but I wasn't able to defeat Octavia." Twilight said with a sad smile.

Vinyl: "Not too surprising. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll win eventually." Vinyl Scratch encouraged.

Octavia shot a look at Vinyl Scratch before turning her attention to Twilight. "What she meant was that you were quite good. Maybe you should rest on the bleachers for the rest of the show?"

Twilight smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, and we should all go set up for the next match."

Pinkie: "WHOOOOHOOOO! LET'S GO FLUTTERSHY!" Pinkie Pie cheered loudly before grabbing Fluttershy's arm and dragging her to the locker rooms.

Fluttershy: "Pinkie Pie! Not so fast!"

Everyone watch as Pinkie Pie dragged Fluttershy past the runway and them both disappearing behind the curtains.

Rainbow: "Okay…uh, let's just start setting up again." Rainbow Dash suggested.

Everyone: "Agreed."

* * *

**I personally thought this chapter had a predictable outcome with chapter 13 and all. It also seemed a little forced to me. Then again, I could just be paranoid. Anyway, send me a review and until next chapter which will be Fluttershy vs Pinkie Pie. Arevoir.**


	15. Fluttershy vs Pinkie Pie

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Fair warning. I was watching a horror movie while I was making this chapter. I had nightmares, but I got some good ideas out of it. Anyway, enjoy peche. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or it's respective characters. I also do not own _Nightcore_ and their respective songs as well as _One direction_ and their respective songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**

**Thirty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed once more as Octavia turned on all of the stuffed animals. Vinyl Scratch was in the ref's outfit and was standing the ring listening to her music while she waited for the action to start. Rarity and Twilight made room in the bleachers for themselves to watch the match. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were together at the commentator's table with Applejack handling the bell's side and Rainbow Dash on the other side. Rainbow Dash waved to Octavia for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she could speak.

Rainbow: "Welcome back wrestling fans! I'm your Canterlot Diva's Central Champion, Rainbow Dash!"

Applejack: "And Ah'm the current number one contender, Applejack!"

Rainbow and Applejack: "And welcome back to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack: "A very unfortunate loss for Twilight in the first match of the show."

Rainbow: "Yeah, but Twilight will always bounce back from a defeat! She's just warming up!"

Applejack: "Speakin' a which, things are gonna be heatin' up with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie real soon!"

Rainbow: "Yeah! The Timid beauty of the ring vs. The life of ANY party!"

Applejack: "Yup! So, Who do ya thinks gonna win, Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "The winner would OBVIOUSLY be Fluttershy! Pinkie's got nothing on her!" Rainbow Dash said with optimism.

Applejack: "Ah don't know. Pinkie Pie's pretty good but Fluttershy aint too tough." Applejack said with doubt.

Rainbow Dash: "Funny. Because she was able to take some big hits from you AJ." Rainbow Dash reminded.

Applejack: "Well, Ah was goin' easy on her! Ah didn't wanna hurt sweet little Fluttershy!" Applejack defended.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Like the way you didn't hurt sweet little Twilight?!"

Applejack: "That was an accident! Besides, Pinkie Pie's got the upper hand here!"

Rainbow: "We'll be getting our answer soon enough, AJ. Because this thing's about to start!"

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ _One Direction_'s song "_That's_ _What Makes You Beautiful_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Octavia (Announcer): "This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…all the way from the Canterlot Animal Shelter…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 118 lbs…The timid beauty of the ring…FLUUUTEEERSHYYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy stepped out of the curtains and did a light wave to the crowd before starting to walk down the runway toward the ring. Fluttershy was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style as she made her way down the runway.

Applejack: "Here comes Fluttershy. Ah hope she doesn't get too hurt tonight." Applejack states with concern.

Rainbow Dash: "As if! Fluttershy's gonna take Pinkie Pie down! So shove it up your ass AJ!" Rainbow Dash retorts.

Applejack: "And how are YOU so confident about this?" Applejack asked with crossed arms.

Rainbow: "Because Fluttershy has something inside her! Something that could put even YOU to shame!" Rainbow Dash answered passionately.

Applejack: "If its butterflies then ah already guessed."

Rainbow: "No! She's got willpower!"

Applejack pondered this for a moment and shook her head. "Nah. Butterflies."

As soon as Fluttershy got to the edge of the ring, she slowly crawled into the ring, got up to her feet, and proceeded to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view, was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for her match to begin.

~ _Nightcore_'s song "_Dam Dadi Do_" resonates throughout the building ~

Octavia (Announcer): "Introducing next…Coming from Mr. and Mrs. Cake's sweet bakery that is _"Sugarcube Corner"_…Standing in at "5'6" and weighing in at 119 lbs…The life of ANY party…PIIINKIIIEEE PIE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie Pie exploded out of the curtain and was showered with confetti that she put on top of the curtain herself as she jumped up and down with a few wee's and whoo-hoo's. After doing this for a while, she stopped to do a merry skip down the runway. Pinkie Pie was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her natural hairstyle.

Applejack: "Here comes Pinkie Pie skippin' down the runway!"

Rainbow: "She lost her fist match at CCPW against Rarity, but managed to pull off a win against Twilight in the second show! She's definitely unpredictable in the ring."

Applejack: "That's why she's gonna beat Fluttershy in this here match!"

Rainbow: "Well aren't we overconfident?" Rainbow Dash stated sarcastically.

Applejack narrowed her eyes. "You ain't the one to talk about overconfidence, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow: "Of course I'm the one to talk about overconfidence. Applejack! I admit, I can be overconfident at times but it's kinda hard to not be when you're as awesome as me!"

Applejack: "Aren't we supposed ta be talkin' about Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rainbow: "Aren't we supposed to be talking about wrestling?" Rainbow Dash smugly countered.

Applejack's face went red as she let out a low growl of frustration.

When Pinkie Pie got to the side of the ring, she grabbed the middle rope and used it to catapult herself over the top rope and into the ring while doing a front flip in mid-air. She sticks the landing and starts to skip in circles around the ring with hands in the air while lip synching her theme song. She then skips to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) and jumps up and down to pump herself up while waiting for her match to begin.

Pinkie Pie smirks as she stares down Fluttershy. _"Ha! This match is gonna be easy as pie! Scratch that, easy as Pinkie Pie!"_

Fluttershy: _"I sure hope Pinkie Pie was joking about burying me. I mean she's always joking, right?...Right?"_

Vinyl Scratch went over to Fluttershy's corner to search her. As soon as Vinyl Scratch determined that Fluttershy was clean, she proceeded over to Pinkie Pie's corner to search her. She was clean to, so Vinyl Scratch walked to the middle of the ring and gestured for the opponents to follow suit before taking her headphones and MP3 player off and placing them outside the ring.

Rainbow: "Better get yourself ready to ring the bell, Applejack! It's about to start!"

Applejack: "Way ahead of ya!" Applejack stated with her mallet poised and ready.

Back in the ring, Vinyl Scratch quickly explains the rules to the two to which they both nod in agreement.

Vinyl: "K! You ready to wrestle, Pinks?"

Pinkie Pie cracked her knuckles before getting into a wrestling stance. "Yuperoo!"

Vinyl: "Cool. You ready to wrestle, Flutters?"

Fluttershy got into a wrestling stance. "Ready."

Vinyl: "FIGHT!" Vinyl Scratch then motioned for Applejack to ring the bell.

Applejack rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Vinyl Scratch took a step back to let the action unfold in front of her. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie began to circle each other in the middle of the ring. Pinkie Pie then held up her hands in a request for a grapple. Fluttershy obliged and locked both of her hands with Pinkie Pie's. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie quickly jumped to place her feet on Fluttershy's hips. Pinkie then shifted her weight and fell backwards which caused Fluttershy to fall forward with her only to have Pinkie Pie push up with her legs to force Fluttershy to flip forwards over Pinkie Pie's head before disconnecting her hands from Fluttershy's which caused Fluttershy to soar a short distance before landing on her back to complete the Monkey flip. Pinkie Pie quickly back rolled onto her feet before turning to sprint towards Fluttershy's body. When Pinkie Pie got there she immediately got to her knees and laid herself across Fluttershy's belly for a cover pin.

Rainbow: "Early Pinfall!"

Vinyl Scratch hits the mat. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Fluttershy kicked out with her legs just after the first count. Pinkie Pie got to her feet and began to repeatedly stomp on Fluttershy who squirmed in pain. Pinkie Pie then used both hands to grab Fluttershy's hair and pull her up to her feet. Pinkie Pie then maneuvered Fluttershy back to the middle of the ring before kicking her across the stomach which caused Fluttershy to double over. Pinkie Pie then knees her in the face which causes Fluttershy to snap back up and hold her face in pain. Pinkie Pie then Irish whipped Fluttershy towards the ropes in the direction of the Commentator's table. Fluttershy bounced off them and heads back to Pinkie Pie. As Fluttershy got close, Pinkie Pie used her right hand to punch Fluttershy in the chest to stop her in her tracts. Pinkie Pie then uses her right arm and drapes it across Fluttershy's chest and wraps it under and around Fluttershy's left armpit and places her hand near Fluttershy's left shoulder blade. Pinkie Pie then uses her left arm to reach and place her left hand on the back of Fluttershy's head before falling backwards to drive Fluttershy Face-first into the mat for a Reverse STO.

Applejack: "Pinkie Pie just drived Fluttershy's face into the ground!"

Rainbow: "I think Pinkie's going for another pin!"

Fluttershy lay on her face with her hands above her head. Pinkie Pie took her arm out from under Fluttershy before getting up to her knees and flipping Fluttershy onto her back. Pinkie Pie then placed her right knee on Fluttershy's collarbone for a pin and raised her right hand in the air to use her fingers to count as the ref counted.

Vinyl Scratch started to count. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow: "Fluttershy rolls the shoulder just in time!"

Pinkie Pie hiked her left leg over Fluttershy in a position where Pinkie Pie was looking down at her. Pinkie Pie then used both of her hands to grab Fluttershy head and repeatedly bang it against the mat screaming as she does so.

Applejack whistled. "Damn. Ah didn't know Pinkie could be so…scary." Applejack said in disbelief.

Rainbow: "Eh. I think that's just more Pinkie randomness."

Pinkie Pie then gets to her feet while pulling Fluttershy's hair to get her up to her feet. Pinkie Pie then Irish whipped Fluttershy towards the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. Fluttershy bounced off the ropes and heads back for Pinkie Pie again. This time though, Fluttershy reaches out her left hand and Clothesline's Pinkie Pie in the neck which causes her to fall back-first into the mat. Fluttershy then quickly get's to her knees and drags Pinkie Pie close to her before placing her right hand on Pinkie Pie's right shoulder and using her left arm to hook Pinkie Pie's dangling right leg for a pin.

Fluttershy: "Please, start counting!" Fluttershy frantically tells the referee.

Vinyl Scratch was about to hit the mat but Pinkie Pie kicked out before Vinyl Scratch could even get to her knees. Fluttershy didn't want to hurt her friend too badly so she decided to get o her feet and hold out her hand to Pinkie Pie to help her up instead of pulling her up by her hair. Pinkie Pie grabbed the hand and pulled herself up.

Applejack: "Ah a bad forebodin' about this…"

Rainbow Dash face palmed herself at Fluttershy's naiveté.

Back in the ring, Fluttershy pulled Pinkie Pie to her feet. "Are you okay, Pinkie Pie? I hope I didn't hook your leg too hard." Fluttershy asked in concern.

Pinkie: "Nah. I'm good. But you're not." Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

Fluttershy: "What do you…?" Fluttershy's eyes widened as she suddenly got it. "Oh dear."

Fluttershy quickly tried to knee Pinkie Pie in the stomach but it was too late. Pinkie Pie already kneed Fluttershy in the stomach first which caused her to double over. Pinkie Pie then quickly maneuvered herself in a position where she was on Fluttershy's right side and facing the same direction. Pinkie Pie used her right arm to put Fluttershy into a facelock and uses her left fist to punch Fluttershy in the forehead before releasing the facelock so Fluttershy can stagger back. Pinkie Pie then jumped in mid-air to Dropkick Fluttershy in the chest which caused Fluttershy to fall back-first into the mat with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape as she breathed heavily on the ground. Pinkie Pie quickly got down to sit next to Fluttershy's left hip and maneuvered herself onto Fluttershy's waist before use both arms to grab Fluttershy's left leg and pull it back tightly for a pin.

Applejack: "This is it!"

Rainbow: "Come on Fluttershy! Kick out!"

Vinyl Scratch dropped to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow: "Fluttershy just BARELY kicked out of that!"

Pinkie Pie growls in frustration as she pulls Fluttershy up by her hair. Pinkie Pie then Irish whips Fluttershy into the upper right turnbuckle. Fluttershy hits her forehead on the top turnbuckle before turning to lean against then falling into a sitting position with her head dazedly moving from side to side. Pinkie Pie walked over to Fluttershy and looked down at her as she pants heavily. Pinkie Pie then bent down to grab Fluttershy's boots and drag her out of the turnbuckle and back to the middle of the ring.

Applejack: "Ah think Pinkie's fixin' to wrap this up!"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Looks like it."

Pinkie Pie got to her knees. However, as soon as she was about to pin her, something happened.

A wild bat appeared.

The hairy, flying creature swarmed around Pinkie Pie's hair as Pinkie Pie got to her feet and started to scream and flail around. Fluttershy got up and noticed Pinkie Pie was being attacked and got to her feet to help. This lead to Pinkie Pie screaming and running around the ring with Fluttershy following suit. Vinyl Scratch was, of course, on the ground laughing at the random scene that is currently unfolding.

Applejack was dumbfounded. "Uh…is that a bat?"

Rainbow: "Yeah."

Applejack: "Does this count as interference?"

Rainbow: "Nope." said Rainbow Dash before snapping out of her state of shock to laugh hysterically.

Back in the ring, this cartoon like scene continued.

Pinkie: "AH! AH! BATS! BATS IN MY HAIR! BATS IN MY HAIR! HEEEEELP!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she frantically.

Fluttershy: "Stop Pinkie Pie! You're scaring it!" Fluttershy says as she tried to catch Pinkie Pie and the bat.

Pinkie: "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!"

Finally, one of Pinkie's flailing hands managed to smack the bat away. The bat was thrown on to the mat on the outside of the ring in the direction of the right side bleachers. Fluttershy ran to the ropes and placed her hands on the top ropes and pulled herself up to get a better look. The bat was on the floor and its left wing appeared to be damaged.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie ran in one full circle around the ring before stopping at the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers and panting as she leaned against them, laughing in exhaustion.

Pinkie: "*huff* *huff* *huff* Whoo! I thought that bat was gonna bite me and turn me into a vampire with a black cape and everything! Man, being a vampire would have been so awful! I would have to wear, like, A LOT of sunscreen and only go out at night! Then again, a lot of parties are at night, but that's about the only perk. Anyway, I'm glad I wasn't bitten! YAY! How about you, Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Pinkie Pie looked at Fluttershy who still had her hands on the top ropes and was looking down. Unmoving.

Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow. "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy didn't move. Instead only spoke. "…why?"

Rainbow Dash's face fell. "Oh shit."

Pinkie Pie's face fell as well. "Uh…Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie said again.

Fluttershy's fists clenched the rope. "…you hurt it."

Vinyl Scratch raised both of her eyebrows and took a few steps back.

Applejack: "Uh oh. This ain't good."

Pinkie Pie was starting to get nervous now. "Are…you okay, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "You..are…going….TO PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Fluttershy then turned around. Her face was scrunched up in pure anger. Her eyes seemed soulless as the luster of Pinkie Pie's once kind and gentle friend seemed to have been completely erased and instead replaced with anger similar to murderous intent. Her breathing was set to a rhythm of heavy volumes of carbon dioxide being exhaled out of her body. Her fists clenched, she gazes her deathly gaze over to Pinkie Pie whose eyes were wide with fear.

Pinkie Pie held up her hand. "Wait, Fluttershy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-

Fluttershy: "GET OVER HERE!"

Rainbow: "I think Fluttershy just won."

Applejack silently nodded. "This is gonna hurt."

It seemed less than a millisecond until Fluttershy ducked and came charging at her. Pinkie Pie dived over Fluttershy and did a front roll back onto her feet. Fluttershy then quickly turned around to bounce off the ropes and ran at Pinkie Pie again. Pinkie pie looked back only to see Fluttershy Spearing her to the mat. Fluttershy then crawled up Pinkie Pie's body and grabbed her head before continuously banging it against the mat. Raging words after each smack.

Fluttershy: "IT!" *smack* "WAS!" *smack* "JUST!" *smack* "SCARED!" *smack* "YOU!" *smack* "BIG!" *smack* "MEANIE!"

Pinkie Pie just continued to say "Ow!" after each smack.

Fluttershy then shoved her head down with a final smack before getting to her feet. Fluttershy then used her right arm to pull Pinkie Pie up to her feet by her hair. Fluttershy continued to glare at Pinkie's face which was scrunched up in pain.

Fluttershy: "I THINK YOU NEED SOME *OBEDIENCE TRAINING*! BITCH!" Fluttershy yelled to her face.

Fluttershy then used her left fist to land an uppercut on Pinkie Pie's jaw as she released her hair. Fluttershy then squats and does a standing back flip kick that lands Fluttershy's right boot to Pinkie Pie's jaw. Pinkie Pie falls back-first onto the mat as Fluttershy lands back onto her feet from the back flip into a squatting position.

Fluttershy: "SIT!"

Fluttershy then quickly went over to Pinkie Pie and picks up both of her legs to place her right leg in between Pinkie Pie's legs and wraps both of Pinkie Pie's legs around Fluttershy's right leg with Pinkie Pie's right leg crossed over her left leg. With Fluttershy holding Pinkie's leg in place, Fluttershy then grabs Pinkie's right leg and steps over Pinkie Pie, flipping her into a prone position on her stomach.

Fluttershy: "ROLL OVER!"

Fluttershy then leaned back to compress Pinkie Pie's lower back to complete the Sharpshooter which made Pinkie Pie scream in pain. Fluttershy then releases her hands from her Pinkie Pie's legs so she could hook her hands together and arch her back so she could place her hooked hands on Pinkie Pie's face and pull back on it for a Crossface that also stretches her neck and head back.

Fluttershy: "STAY!" Fluttershy shouted to officially finish her *Obedience Training*. The pain of Pinkie Pie's lower back, neck, and face being bent and pulled could only be visually seen by Pinkie Pie's eyes squeezed shut in pain as she lets out muffled screams through Fluttershy's locked hands that were over her (Pinkie Pie's) mouth.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack had no words. No words could describe the shocking scene in front of them. Yet they're mouths drop open anyway.

Back in the ring, Fluttershy continues her hold on Pinkie Pie as Vinyl Scratch gets down beside her.

Vinyl: "Hey Pinkie! You wanna-

Fluttershy: "TAP OUT! TAP OUT BITCH! TAP OUT! TAP OUT! TAP OUT! TAAAP OOOUUUT!" Fluttershy menacingly growls at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie lets out a loud muffled cry before using her right hand to tap the mat frantically.

Vinyl Scratch motions for Applejack to ring the bell.

Applejack rang the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ _One Direction_'s song "_That's_ _What Makes You Beautiful_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Fluttershy releases Pinkie Pie from the hold and rolls off of her and back onto her feet. Fluttershy is still glaring down at Pinkie Pie as Vinyl Scratch walks over to Fluttershy and lifts her hand in the air.

Vinyl: "HERE'S YOUR WINNER BY SUBMIS-

Fluttershy smacks Vinyl's hand away and gets down to her knees over Pinkie Pie and begins to rant in her face.

Fluttershy: "HOW'S THAT FEEL, HUH?! HOW DOES ANIMAL ABUSE FEEL YOU BIG MEANIE?! HOW'S IT FEEL?! HOW'S IT FEEL?! HOW'S IT-

Fluttershy was interrupted by Vinyl Scratch pulling Fluttershy up to her feet and slapping her across the face. "GET A GRIP, FLUTTERSHY!"

Fluttershy blinked as her face previously filled with malice and hatred quickly turned back into its original, kind and gentle expression. Fluttershy looked around her with obvious confusion written in her expression."What happened?"

Vinyl: "You flipped out and beat the hell out of Pinkie, remember?"

Fluttershy held her head. "No. I don't remember. The last thing I remember was…" Fluttershy's expression then turned to panic. "Where's the bat?!"

Fluttershy, however, didn't stick around long for Vinyl Scratch to answer as she ran out of the ring and onto the floor in the direction of the right side bleachers to see the bat still hurt on the floor. Fluttershy went over to it and got to her knees. She gently lifted up the creature in her hands to get a closer look.

Fluttershy: "Oh you poor little thing! Your wing is hurt! You need some serious medical attention!" Fluttershy, with the bat in her arms, ran toward the curtains and disappeared into them.

Everyone was silent for a while until Applejack broke the silence.

Applejack: "Ah think that was more anger than willpower don't ya think Rainbow?"

Rainbow: "I…honestly have no idea what just happened."

* * *

**Oh! and I also went through the horrible displeasure of watching Power Ponies, Best Night Ever, and even *shutter* Putting your Hoof Down for this chapter. So this wasn't too pleasant for me to write, but you are worth it. However, you CAN all make it up to me by sending me a review. Or something for my head. Nah, reviews work better. Until next chapter which will be Vinyl Scratch vs. Applejack. Arevoir.**


	16. Vinyl Scratch vs Applejack

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Firstly, what do you think of my avatar? I am a vulture with SWAG am I not? Secondly, this chapter is longer than the last one so that's some good news. Now I'm rambling. Enjoy this chapter. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or it's respective characters. I also do not own ****_Jason Aldean's_ song _She's country_**** or their respective songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Fifty minutes later…**

Everyone was in the office waiting on Fluttershy who was still treating the injured bat. Pinkie Pie was in her regular attire and sitting back in a chair while Octavia messaged her shoulders. Pinkie Pie winced in pain and relief as Octavia managed to get the knots out of her shoulders from Fluttershy's finisher.

Octavia: "That looked quite painful Pinkie Pie. I think you pulled a muscle on your neck as well, but it shouldn't be too serious." Octavia assured as she continued her message.

Pinkie: "*huff* Thanks Octavia."

Twilight: "I'm just curious as to how a bat got in here in the first place. I thought Fluttershy inspected the building for pests." Twilight said to herself from behind the desk.

As if on cue, Fluttershy entered the room in her regular attire with the bat in her arms. The bat squeaked which made everyone in the room jump back.

Fluttershy: "Don't do that! You're scaring him!" Fluttershy firmly whispered before petting the bat on the head with her index finger. "Don't worry little friend. Nobody's gonna hurt you." Fluttershy said soothingly to the bat.

Rainbow: "WE'RE scaring IT!"

Twilight: "Fluttershy, I thought you inspected the building for stray animals?"

Fluttershy: "Oh, but I did and nothing was here. There are no bats nests so this little guy must have just wondered in here by accident." Fluttershy reasoned.

Twilight: "Well, accident or not that bat's gotta go." Twilight stated firmly.

Fluttershy: "What?! You can't let it loose yet! It's still in recovery from-" Fluttershy narrowed her eyes at Pinkie Pie "-the incident."

Pinkie Pie put on a nervous smile before looking down.

Fluttershy: "See?" Fluttershy held out the bat for them to see its bandaged left wing. "Can't we at least let it loose AFTER the show? I'm sure it will be fine by then for it to go out on its own and let the wound heal naturally."

Twilight sighed. "Fine. But don't let it go crazy."

Fluttershy cheered. "Oh boy! Did you hear that Brownie?! You get to watch the rest of the show!"

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Brownie?"

Fluttershy: "Yeah, I figured I would name him while he's with us. He IS a little brown bat after all."

Rainbow: "So you named HIM Brownie because he's brown?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh, no. He is a little brown bat but the name of his species is little brown bat." Fluttershy explained.

Rarity: "And how are you so sure THAT is a he?"

Fluttershy: "Well, the male little brown bat, for one, is much smaller than the female gender of its species. But if you want a more definite answer, you can always pick up the bat and look under HERE and you can tell primarily by that. See?" Fluttershy says holding and showing the bat's front to Rarity.

Rarity: "AH! N-No! No thank you darling! I-I think I'm good." Rarity says putting up her hands and reeling back in disgust.

Pinkie Pie got up and walked over to Fluttershy and Brownie. "I'm REALLY sorry that I hurt Brownie, Fluttershy. Would you accept my apology?"

Fluttershy: "It's not me you should be apologizing to, Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy then held up the bat to Pinkie Pie. "Apologize to Brownie."

Pinkie Pie: "I'm sorry Brownie. Will you forgive me?"

Brownie: *squeak*

Fluttershy was not swayed. "He says yes. But you have to kiss his booboo so he will feel better."

Pinkie Pie, for some reason, then kissed the bandaged wing of Brownie which made everyone silently reel back in disgust.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and smiled. "Okay! Brownie and I forgive you!"

Pinkie Pie: "YAY!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she hugged Fluttershy around the neck.

Twilight sighed. "I guess we're gonna have to check the building again." Twilight said in an exhausted tone.

Vinyl: "But not until AFTER the show?! Right?!" Vinyl Scratch asked worriedly.

Twilight: "Naturally! Speaking of which you and Applejack should probably go change for the third match."

Applejack: "Alrighty then."

Vinyl: "Sounds cool."

Applejack and Vinyl Scratch then left the office and went to their locker rooms to change.

Twilight: "Everybody else start setting up. Chop, chop!"

Octavia, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie then left the office to go set up leaving Fluttershy, Brownie, and Twilight to themselves. As soon as Twilight was going to leave the office, however, Fluttershy spoke up.

Fluttershy: "Twilight?"

Twilight: "Yes, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "I know I won my match, but how DID I win? I can't seem to remember what happened after Brownie got hurt and the stuff I do remember is kinda blurry."

Twilight: "Pinkie Pie gave up when you used that finisher of yours."

Fluttershy: "I had a finisher? What was it called?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight: "Vinyl Scratch said you called it *Obedience Training*."

Fluttershy: "Oh that sounds scary! I didn't hurt Pinkie Pie too much did I?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

Actually, Pinkie Pie was in a lot of pain from Fluttershy's finisher. However, she didn't want Fluttershy to feel bad so she went with the simplest answer she could think of. "Uh…no. Don't worry about it Fluttershy. Pinkie's fine." Twilight assured.

Fluttershy cracked a smile that suggested she was satisfied with Twilight's answer. "Okay…"

Twilight and Fluttershy, along with Brownie, left the office to help set up for the next match.

* * *

**Forty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed once more as Twilight turned on all of the stuffed animals. Rarity was in the ref's outfit and was standing in the ring while she waited for the match to begin. Fluttershy and Twilight made room in the bleachers for themselves to watch the match. Brownie was in Fluttershy's arms and was faced forward so Fluttershy would let him get a better view of the action. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were together at the commentator's table with Rainbow Dash handling the bell's side again and Pinkie Pie on the other side. Pinkie Pie waved to Twilight for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she could speak.

Pinkie Pie: "Hello, wrestling fans! I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie, or Pinkie Pie for short, and welcome back to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling! WHOO!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow: "And I'm you friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash to commentate once again!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow: "I would like to start off by looking back at our last match. Sorry about your loss against Fluttershy, Pinkie."

Pinkie: "I'm okay. But let me tell you. That. Was. SCARY! I mean, if I hadn't a hit Brownie in the first place then Fluttershy wouldn't have any reason to go all bat shit crazy!"

Rainbow: "In more ways than one…"

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Yeah, and her finisher was SUPER painful! The screaming didn't help much either."

Rainbow: "Oh you mean her *Obedience Training*?"

Pinkie: "Yeah! Believe me! You DO NOT want to be at the other end of that!" Pinkie Pie whimsically warned.

Rainbow: "I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, we should get to the current match at hand: Vinyl Scratch vs. Applejack!

Pinkie: "Ooooh! This match sounds like fun! More for Applejack then Vinyl Scratch, though."

Rainbow: "I have to admit, AJ really is a tough opponent, but let's wait until the match is over until we decide that."

Pinkie: "Then let's get this party started!"

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ Fast paced and insanely loud techno music resonates throughout the building ~*

Twilight (Announcer): "Hello one and all! This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Here from the backstreet clubs of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 123 lbs…The DJ that rocks the night away…VIIINYYYL SCRAAATCH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Vinyl Scratch stepped out of the curtains with both hands on her headphones which she seemed to be listening to and her glasses hiding her eyes. Vinyl Scratch struck a pose by putting her left hand on her hip and dipped her hip to her right while using her right arm to point toward the sky. Vinyl Scratch then started to dance down the runway while holding her headphones and swinging her head around. She was wearing her regular wrestling attire as she makes her way towards the ring.

Pinkie: "Vinyl Scratch seems pretty okay despite her debut loss against you, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow: "Well, I was gonna win anyway so there's no surprise there."

Pinkie Pie nodded her head enthusiastically. "No surprise at all!" Pinkie's face fell. "Awww…"

Rainbow: "But I do have to admit that she nearly had me a couple of times."

Pinkie: "Like when she fooled you into letting her get a Rope Break or when she washed her butt on your face?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently.

Rainbow Dash could literally feel her vein throbbing, but didn't do anything rash. Pinkie Pie was just being Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow: "B-Both."

Pinkie: "DO you think she's gonna win this one though? I have my money on Applejack. Two cents to be exact."

Rainbow: "Well if she can survive against ME than I'm pretty sure she can survive against AJ."

As Vinyl Scratch made it to the edge of the ring, Vinyl Scratch took off her headphones and MP3 player and placed them on the padding outside of the ring. She then used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Vinyl Scratch then proceeded to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view, was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for her opponent

. *~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Twilight (Announcer): "introducing next…Coming from the fields of Sweet Apple Acres…Standing in at "5'11" and weighing in at 135 lbs…The strongest cowgirl in Canterlot…AAAPPLEEEJAAACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand holding her light brown Stetson hat down over her eyes and stood with her legs spread apart. Applejack then jumped a small height to put her legs together as she struts down the runway with her Stetson hat still covering her eyes. Applejack was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair hung down as she made her way down the runway.

Rainbow: "Applejack's last match with Fluttershy was a kind of quick victory for her, don't ya think, Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie: "Yeah, Fluttershy was Flutterdead when Applejack got her hands on her!"

Rainbow: "I'll say! But can she handle Vinyl Scratch? Anyone who can last as long as Vinyl Scratch did with me has got to be pretty good."

Pinkie: "I don't know…You WERE a bit slow in that match."

Rainbow Dash took offense to that. "What do you mean 'slow'?!"

Pinkie: "Well you weren't going as fast as you usually do. Your ego was probably slowing you down a bit." Pinkie Pie giggled.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "*Obedience Training*"

Pinkie: "STOP TALKING!"

As Applejack approached the ring she still had her hat shielding her eyes and face from view as she raised the middle rope with her right hand to duck under the rope and enter the ring. Applejack then skipped to the middle of the ring where she threw her hat straight in the air while letting out a hardy yee-hah. She then catches her hat as it came back down while spinning on her right heel. She stops her spin and stops in the direction of her corner and proceeds toward it (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle). Applejack then took off her hat and placed it on the apron. She leaned against her corner to wait for the match to begin.

Vinyl: _"I have to admit AJ's pretty intimidating up close. Good thing she's stupid." _Vinyl Scratch thought with a rather cocky smile.

Applejack narrowed her eyes. _"That's right. Just keep smiling. I can get a better aim of yer teeth."_

Rarity went over to Applejack's corner to search her. As soon as Rarity knew that Applejack was clean, she proceeded over to Vinyl Scratch's corner to search her. She was clean to, so Rarity walked to the middle of the ring and gestured for the opponents to follow suit as they did so.

Pinkie: "Rainbow Dash?! Can we ring the bell yet?! I'm bored!" Pinkie Pie wined.

Rainbow: "Not until Rarity's say so, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

Back in the ring, Rarity quickly explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Rarity: "Very well then. Are you ready to proceed, Applejack?"

Applejack: "Ready."

Rarity: "How about you, Vinyl Scratch?"

Vinyl: "Let's go."

Rarity nodded. "FIGHT!" Rarity then motioned for Rainbow Dash to ring the bell.

Rainbow Dash rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rarity took a step back so the match could proceed. Applejack and Vinyl Scratch got into wrestling stances and circled each other around the ring. Suddenly, Vinyl Scratch ducked and charged at Applejack for a Spear. However, Applejack quickly used her right fist to punch Vinyl Scratch in the back of the head before uncurling her right fist to grab a wad of Vinyl's hair and tuck her head in between her (Applejack's) legs for a standing headscissors. Applejack then grabs Vinyl Scratch's waist and lifts her up onto her shoulders in which Vinyl Scratch is facing the opposite direction of Applejack and Vinyl Scratch's legs are draped across Applejack's shoulders. Applejack then falls back onto her buttocks while slamming Vinyl Scratch's back into the mat for a Sitout powerbomb. Applejack was in a sitout pinning position with her legs spread around Vinyl Scratch who was on her back, hands above her head, and had her legs fallen over and above her head. Applejack kept a firm grip on Vinyl Scratch's hips to ensure she doesn't kick out.

Rarity counts the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Pinkie: "Wow! I thought this was about to be the quickest match in CCPW history!"

Rainbow: "I didn't think Vinyl Scratch would be beaten that easily."

Vinyl Scratch kicked her legs back and landed on her side and rolled herself onto her stomach before pushing herself up to her knees into a kneeling position as she catches her breath. Vinyl Scratch's eyes were wide open in surprise as she gazes over at her opponent who was now on her feet and smirking down at her.

Vinyl: "_Okay…maybe NOT so stupid." _Vinyl Scratch thought surprised_. _

Applejack then taunts her opponent by placing her right hand on her hip and raising her left arm to use her hand to curl her index finger; daring Vinyl Scratch to come closer. "Com'ere sugarcube. I gotta present for ya." Applejack said in a mockingly seductive voice.

Pinkie: "Oh no she didn't!" Pinkie Pie said snapping her fingers.

Vinyl Scratch clenched her jaw before getting back to her feet. Vinyl Scratch then ran at Applejack who held out her left arm with her fist clenched and used her right leg to spin herself and attempt a Spinning back fist only for Vinyl Scratch to duck under it and run towards the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table. Vinyl Scratch bounced off the ropes and ran back at Applejack to jump and held her two fists together into a Double axe handle above her head in attempt to strike Applejack. However, Applejack quickly tackled Vinyl Scratch and locked her hands around her opponent before lifting her up and squeezing her in a Bearhug. Applejack then lifted Vinyl Scratch up a bit until her chest was above Applejack's shoulders before tightening the hug even more. Vinyl Scratch yelled in pain as she desperately tried to get out.

Pinkie: "Oooh! Is Applejack hugging her?! I like hugs!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she hugged herself.

Rainbow: "Believe me, Pinkie Pie. This isn't the kind of hug you wanna embrace."

After a minute of struggling, Vinyl Scratch slapped both of her hands against Applejack's ears for a bell clap causing the disoriented Applejack to release Vinyl Scratch from the Bear hug. As Applejack held her head Vinyl Scratch grabbed her and Irish whipped her into the lower left turnbuckle so Applejack could rest her body against it with her back turned to Vinyl Scratch and her upper body leaning against the turnbuckle. Vinyl Scratch then ran at Applejack and jumped in mid-air to deliver a Dropkick to Applejack's back. Applejack reeled back in pain and walked backwards out of the turnbuckle. Vinyl Scratch then ran behind her and dropped down to put her right arm up between Applejack's legs and grasp onto her left hip. Vinyl Scratch then rolls up Applejack with Vinyl's upper body pressing down against the back of Applejack's struggling legs for a pin.

Rarity drops. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Applejack kicks out with her legs and rolls onto her side. Vinyl Scratch wasted no time getting up and kicking Applejack's sides. After a few kicks, Vinyl Scratch used her left hand to grab Applejack by the hair and pull her up until Applejack was on all fours. Vinyl Scratch then steps over Applejack and sits on Applejack's back before hooking underneath her arms and clamping both of her hands together on the back of Applejack's head for a full nelson to complete the Sugar hold.

Pinkie: "And Vinyl Scratch puts Applejack into the sweetest Sugar hold I ever did see!"

Rainbow: "Sweet Apple Acres just got even sweeter."

Applejack walked on her knees to the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers while Vinyl Scratch tried her best to maintain the hold. Applejack eventually used her elevated arm to grab the middle rope.

Rarity: "ROPE BREAK!" Vinyl Scratch released Applejack from the Sugar hold and walked backwards off of her back.

Vinyl Scratch then grabbed Applejack by the hair again and still kept her on all fours as she maneuvered her back to the middle of the ring. Vinyl Scratch then released Applejack's hair to run toward the ropes in the direction of the runway and bounce off them. Applejack got off all fours but was down on her right knee. Vinyl Scratch then used the momentum to run back at Applejack and jumped sideways to strike the right side of Applejack's head with her right shin for a Shining Wizard which caused Applejack to fall back onto the mat. Vinyl Scratch then quickly crawled over to Applejack and laid herself across Applejack's waist and used both of her arms to grab Applejack's right leg and pull it back across her for a pin.

Rarity drops to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow: "I can't believe I'm saying this but it looks like Vinyl Scratch is dominating this match so far!"

Vinyl Scratch released Applejack's leg and got back to her feet. Vinyl Scratch then stomped on Applejack's stomach a few times before bending down to grab her by the hair. Vinyl Scratch then pulled her up to her feet but Applejack swiftly kicked Vinyl Scratch in the stomach which caused her to double over. Applejack then grabbed her hair and jumped in mid-air along with Vinyl Scratch with her legs spread apart and slammed Vinyl Scratch's face into the mat for a Sitout facebuster. Applejack then stretched her arms across Vinyl Scratch to grab both of her legs and maneuver them in a position where Vinyl Scratch's legs were across Applejack's shoulders and her back and buttocks were lifted into the air while still keeping Vinyl Scratch's shoulders on the mat.

Rainbow: "Never mind. Applejack's dominating again."

Rarity hit the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Vinyl Scratch kicked out by pushing her legs up and falling back onto the mat. Applejack slowly got to her feet and walked over to Vinyl Scratch's legs and bended down to grab them. Applejack then dragged Vinyl Scratch's body over to the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers and left her body perpendicular to the ropes with her hands over her head and her feet pointed at the ropes. Applejack then placed her left boot on the middle rope and tested it before putting her other boot on the rope in a position where she was facing away from the Vinyl Scratch. Applejack then used the ropes to jump back and attempt a Springboard Senton on Vinyl Scratch. However, Vinyl Scratch rolled away just before Applejack slammed her back into the mat and began to reel in pain. Vinyl Scratch then got to her feet and walks over To Applejack before doing a mid-air jump above her and connecting a Cross body press. Vinyl Scratch then remained laid across Applejack's belly for a cover.

Rarity dropped to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Pinkie: "I can't believe it! Applejack is getting the applesauce beaten out of her!"

Rainbow: "This match is intense!"

Vinyl Scratch got up to her knees and looked down at her opponent. Vinyl Scratch then grabbed Applejack's hair with her right hand before getting to her feet and pulling Applejack up to her knees. Suddenly, Applejack punches Vinyl Scratch in the stomach which causes Vinyl Scratch to double over. Applejack then grabs her head and headbutt's her which causes Vinyl Scratch to stagger back. Applejack quickly gets to her feet and grabs Vinyl Scratch's right arm with her right hand. Applejack then turned around, walks forward, and dropped on one knee and flipped Vinyl Scratch forward and onto her back for an Armdrag. Applejack then bends down to flip Vinyl Scratch onto her back before stepping over Vinyl Scratch in a position where Applejack is standing above Vinyl's shoulder blades and facing in the same direction. Applejack then places her right boot in between Vinyl Scratch's shoulder blades and bends down to grab Vinyl's right wrist with her right hand and Vinyl's left wrist with her left hand and pulls them up and back to hyperextend Vinyl Scratch's shoulders for a Wing Tearer. Vinyl Scratch screamed in pain as she felt as if her arms were being torn from their sockets.

Pinkie: "Applejack puts Vinyl Scratch into a Wing Tearer!"

Rainbow: "Things are starting to get nasty for Vinyl Scratch!"

Back in the ring, Rarity dropped to the mat beside Vinyl Scratch.

Rarity: "Do you submit, Vinyl Scratch?"

Vinyl: "No!"

Applejack then pulled back harder to cause another scream to escape from Vinyl Scratch's mouth.

Rarity: "Do you give up, Vinyl Scratch?" Rarity asked again.

Vinyl Scratch shook her head. "No!"

Applejack narrowed her eyes before letting go of Vinyl Scratch's arms. "You won't tap out then Ah'll just have to knock ya out!"

Applejack then got to her knees above Vinyl Scratch in the same direction before hooking underneath her arms and clamping both of her hands together on the back of Vinyl Scratch's head for a full nelson. Applejack then places her boots on the mat and pushes herself up to her feet while pulling Vinyl Scratch up to her feet as well with her still in the full nelson. Applejack then lifts Vinyl Scratch up and over her before releasing her from the full nelson to complete the Full nelson release suplex. Vinyl Scratch landed on her head and shoulders before flopping onto her belly. Applejack gets to her feet and walks over to the downed Vinyl Scratch and pulls Vinyl Scratch up by the hair. Applejack then squats before using her left arm to put Vinyl Scratch into a front facelock and uses her right hand to reach over and drape Vinyl Scratch's left arm over her shoulders.

Pinkie: "Applejack's going for a suplex!"

Applejack uses her right arm to reach down and hook Vinyl Scratch's left leg and pull it up.

Rainbow: "No, AJ's going for a Fisherman's suplex!"

Applejack then uses her strength to lift Vinyl Scratch into the air until they were vertical with each other and facing the same direction. Vinyl Scratch's left leg was still hooked down by both of Applejack's hands but her right leg was sticking straight up in the air.

Vinyl: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, take it easy! Put me down!"

Applejack smirked. "Ah think ah can oblige."

Applejack then fell backwards and they both fall back-first into the mat to complete the Delayed fisherman's suplex. The backs of their heads were placed on each other's shoulders. The only difference being was that Vinyl Scratch was seemingly unconscious and Applejack's arms were still above her head hooking Vinyl Scratch's leg back for a pin.

Pinkie: "Applejack's gonna win it!"

Rainbow: "I don't think so Pinkie."

Back in the ring, Rarity dropped to count. **"1!...2!...**

Rainbow: "AJ better arch her-

Rarity: **3!" **Rarity motioned for Rainbow Dash to ring the bell.

Rainbow: "…back." Rainbow Dash finished as she rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Applejack releasedVinyl Scratch's leg and sat up to leave Vinyl Scratch sprawled out and unmoving on the mat. Applejack then got to her feet and raised her fist to the strangely quieter crowd. Applejack then went over to Rarity to let her raise her hand only for Rarity to ignore her and raise both of her own (Rarity's) hands in the air.

Rarity: "THIS MATCH IS DECLARED A DRAW BY A DOUBLE PINFALL!"

Applejack: "WHAT?!"

Pinkie: "What?! How come Applejack lost?! I mean she hooked the leg and everything!"

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile at her rival's stupidity. "AJ didn't arch her back. Since both of their shoulders were on the mat and their heads were on each other's shoulders they pretty much pinned each other."

Pinkie: "Wow! I wonder how this will affect their point positions."

Back in the ring, Applejack sat on her butt with her hands pulling her hair as she cusses her heart out. Vinyl Scratch woke up and groaned in pain as she made her way to her feet. This was probably the best time to cut off everything, So Rainbow Dash signaled for Twilight to turn off all of the stuff animals and did so before making her way back down the bleachers. The rest of them all made their way down to the ring to see that Rarity, Applejack, and Vinyl Scratch are already outside the ring near the right side bleachers.

Applejack was still swearing when they all got there, much to Twilight's irritation.

Twilight: "Applejack! Language!"

Applejack was seething. "How was that a double pin?!" Applejack snapped.

Rainbow Dash came up to her with a smug smile. "When you did that suplex you forgot to arch your back. So you pinned each other." Rainbow Dash answered on the verge of laughter.

Applejack stopped seething but clenched her jaw and took a deep breath before continuing. "Fair enough. So, how does this affect my rankings, Twilight?" Applejack asked with irritation.

Twilight: "Well, since you pinned each other that means you technically both lost. So, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to deduct one point position for each of you."

Applejack slapped both of her hands against her head and let out a loud groan while Vinyl Scratch silently cursed herself. Octavia then walked up and put her arm around Vinyl Scratch.

Octavia: "Don't worry Vinyl; I'll avenge you in my match with Applejack." Octavia assured.

Applejack looked up at Octavia. "What do y'all mean?"

Octavia: "Well, since you just technically lost your match and I won mine then that means I have grounds to challenge you to a #1 contender's match."

Applejack placed her hand son her hips and narrowed her eyes. "How ya figure?"

Twilight: "Because of your matches this show, both of your point positions are three. And, as I've said before, the current number one contender can be challenged to a #1 contender's match for their rank if the rank below is greater or equal to the current number one contender's point position. Although I don't count tournament losses in standard shows you still just lost so Octavia is now able to challenge you for your rank." Twilight explained.

Applejack let out a groan of frustration. "Fine!" Applejack then faced Octavia. "But don't you think y'all can beat me so easily!"

Octavia smirked. "I do love a challenge."

Fluttershy: "Brownie thought you were great, didn't you Brownie?"

Brownie: *squeak*

Twilight: "Well we should be getting on with the final match."

Rarity walked up to Rainbow Dash and smirked. "I'll see you in the ring Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "I'll see you in a casket, Rarity."

Rarity frowned and stuck her nose in the air. And with the flip of her hair, she left for the locker rooms in a huff. Everyone else then went to set up, leaving Rainbow Dash leaning against the ring with crossed arms and a very satisfied grin. However, Applejack interrupted her before she even opened her mouth.

Applejack: "Ah suggest you wanna hide yer teeth if y'all wanna keep'em, Rainbow." Applejack said before walking towards the locker rooms.

* * *

**Well. That was an unexpected result. I know I'm lying because i'm the one who wrote this chapter but you still have to admit the result wasn't predictable. So I guess I just gave you a spoiler: the #1 contender's match between Applejack and Octavia. But for now I'll be focusing on Rainbow Dash vs. Rarity next chapter. until then. Arevoir. **

**Oh! I almost forgot...**

**Send. Me. A. Review.**


	17. Rainbow Dash vs Rarity

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. *sigh* You know...I envy you. The readers and reviewers. I know I love my work, but I want to be just as surprised as everyone else. Like, I would write out the chapter and post it. Then I would wipe my mind of what I just wrote and read the chapter and be surprised at every turn. you know what I mean? That's sometimes the burden of being an author. However, I get just as much joy from making these stories and allowing you, the reader, to view them. That's really what an author wants in the end. To make you, the reader, feel happy. Enough rambling! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. I also do not own _There for Tomorrow _and _Sara Bareilles _and their respective songs_._**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Forty-two minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed once more as Applejack turned on all of the stuffed animals. Fluttershy was in the ref's outfit and was standing near the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers to check on her little commentator, Brownie. Yes, Brownie was alongside Pinkie Pie at the commentator's table with Pinkie Pie on the bell's side of the table and brownie ON the other side of the table with a miniature tie around his neck and lying on a small pillow Fluttershy gave to him so he would be more comfortable. Since Fluttershy was reffing the match she entrusted Brownie to Pinkie Pie who thought it would be fun to commentate alongside a bat. Everybody wanted to question this but they decided against it. They all learned a long time ago that asking Pinkie Pie for logical explanations will only lead to an aneurism. Octavia, Vinyl Scratch and Twilight made room for themselves in the bleachers to watch the final match. Pinkie Pie motioned for Applejack to lower the volume of the stuffed animals so she could speak.

Pinkie: "Welcome back wrestling fans to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie: "And here with me is our special guest commentator, Brownie!

Brownie: *squeak*

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Brownie: *squeak*

Pinkie: "That's right, Brownie! The last match was A-MAZ-ING! Too bad Applejack and Vinyl Scratch ended up pinning each other, though. If only Applejack had arched her back she wouldn't have to worry about losing her rank to Octavia."

Applejack (Announcer): "Stop bringin' that up!"

Pinkie: "Hehehe. Sorry. Anyway we should be getting to the main event of the night! The match between the champ, Rainbow Dash, and the princess of pain, Rarity!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie: "It was in the Three-way tournament match that both Rainbow Dash and Applejack teamed up to make Rarity cry and get her eliminated; ruining any chance she had of obtaining the championship title! Now Rarity looks to get some payback! This match is going to be a very exciting one, isn't it Brownie?!

Brownie: *squeak* Brownie then proceeded to bite the pillow.

Pinkie: "Now don't eat your pillow in anticipation, Brownie. The match is about to start! Now let's get this party started!"

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Applejack (Announcer): "This here match is scheduled for one fall! Up first…Comin' straight out of Cloudesdale…Standin' in at "5'7" and weighin' in at 124 lbs…The star athlete of Canterlot High and the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion…RAAAIIINBOOOW DAAASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow Dash burst out of the curtain, sliding in her knees as she gave the audience two rock sign hands with raised arms. She then got up and proceeded toward the ring while opening her arms out to crowd. Rainbow Dash was wearing her regular wrestling attire with the addition of having the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt buckled around her waist.

Brownie: *squeak*

Pinkie: "I know that belt is shiny but you can't have it Brownie. You have to beat Rainbow Dash in a title match and, no offense, but I don't think you're exactly cut out for wrestling."

Brownie: *squeak* Brownie squeaks as he sniffs the air.

Pinkie Pie patted Brownie's head. "Awe, don't cry Brownie! I'm sure you'll make a name for yourself in an upcoming horror movie or something." Pinkie Pie encouraged.

Brownie stopped sniffing the air and went back to biting the pillow.

Pinkie: "That's the spirit! Now let's cut back to the action!"

Half way down the runway, Rainbow Dash starts to sprint towards the ring. As soon as she gets there she jumps over the middle rope and into the ring. She lands with a front roll and stops with two rock sign hand gestures with raised arms. She then immediately goes to her corner (which from the commentators point of view, was the lower right turnbuckle) and proceeds to climb to the top of her turnbuckle to unbuckle the belt and lift it in the air for the crowd to see. She then jumps off the top turnbuckle backwards and onto her feet. She then puts the belt over her shoulder and turns around to lean against her corner and wait for her opponent.

*~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Applejack (Announcer): "Next…Comin' from the upper ring of Canterlot…Standin' in at "5'9" and weighin' in at an unknown weight…The high class queen of Canterlot High…RAAARIIITYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air giving the audience a princess like wave followed by her leaning forward to blow a kiss toward them. She then stood upright and, with her right hand still on her hip, started to casually strut down the runway. Rarity was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style.

Brownie: *squeak*

Pinkie: "I know Rarity is shiny but you can't have her either, Brownie. You have to be a human gentleman with dashing good looks and, no offense, but you're a bat that probably pees on himself a lot."

Brownie: *squeak* Brownie squeaks as he sniffs the air some more.

Pinkie Pie patted Brownie's head. "Awe, don't cry Brownie! I'm sure find a nice girl bat to have a family with." Pinkie Pie encouraged.

Brownie continued to sniff the air.

Pinkie Pie continued to pat his head. "I know, I know. Rarity's hard to get over. You can ask all the boys at my school. Or Spike." Pinkie Pie soothed.

Once Rarity got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. She then continued toward the center of the ring and gave the audience a courtesy before going to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) to wait for the match to begin.

Brownie: *squeak*

Pinkie: "I was just thinking the same thing, Brownie! Will Rarity get her revenge?! or will Rainbow Dash make her cry again?! I'm so excited I could just…just…"

Brownie: *squeak*

Fluttershy went over to Rainbow Dash's corner to search her. As soon as she was found clean, she proceeded over to Rarity's corner to search her. She was clean to, so Fluttershy walked to the middle of the ring and gestured for the opponents to follow suit as they did so.

Pinkie Pie: "This is going to be so much fun…to watch!"

Brownie rubbed his face into the pillow before squeaking again. *squeak*

Pinkie Pie: "No, silly! The match isn't in the pillow! Unless this is being filmed and there's a TV in there. Oh! Than we could be on… "Pillowvision!"

Back in the ring, Fluttershy quickly explained the rules to them to which they both nod in agreement. Rainbow Dash then gives her belt to Fluttershy who goes over to the lower left turnbuckle to place it on the hook.

Rainbow Dash: "Hey, Rarity! I hope you made yourself a pretty little hospital gown because you're gonna be wearing it for a while!" Rainbow Dash taunted.

Rarity: "Actually, I did. For you. And don't you worry because I used a black, blue and red color scheme so it can compliment your face." Rarity retorted sweetly with a smile.

Fluttershy returns from the turnbuckle "Uh…are you both ready then?"

Rainbow Dash and Rarity both got into wrestling stances.

Rainbow: "Ready!"

Rarity: "Proceed!"

Fluttershy: "Okay…FIGHT!" Fluttershy then motioned for Pinkie Pie to ring the bell.

Pinkie Pie rang the bell. ***!GNID !GNID !GNID***

Everyone looked over at her.

Pinkie: "Hehehe! Oopsie! I was holding the mallet backwards! My baaaaaaad!" Pinkie Pie giggled before ringing the bell again. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Fluttershy took a step back so the match could begin. Rarity and Rainbow Dash began to circle each other in the middle of the ring. Rainbow Dash took the initiative and made the first move by quickly slapping Rarity with a backhand. Rarity felt her cheek and smirked before delivering a backhand of her own to Rainbow Dash's face. Rainbow Dash smirked back before delivering another backhand across Rarity's face. Rarity paused for a moment before kneeing Rainbow Dash in the gut which caused Rainbow Dash to double over. Rarity then grabbed Rainbow Dash's shoulders and lifted her up until she was standing up straight. Rarity then quickly gets behind Rainbow Dash and places both of her hands on her shoulders again and jumps up in place while placing both of her knees on her back. Rarity then falls back towards the mat along with Rainbow Dash. When Rarity hits the mat her knees are pushed up into Rainbow Dash's back to complete the Double knee backbreaker.

Pinkie: "And Rarity brings out her signature right away!"

Rainbow Dash's body retracted and shot up to her knees before falling onto the mat on her right side. Rarity quickly crawled over to Rainbow Dash and grabbed her boots to drag her closer. Rarity then flipped Rainbow Dash onto her back before using her left arm to hook Rainbow Dash's left leg and place her right arm across Rainbow Dash's belly for a pin.

Brownie: *squeak*

Pinkie: "That's right, Brownie! Rarity IS eager to wrap this up quickly!"

Fluttershy drops to the mat. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity released Rainbow's leg and quickly got to her feet. Rarity then bent down to grab Rainbow Dash by the hair and pulls her up to her feet. Rarity then gets a quick kick to the shin by Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash punches Rarity across the face with her right fist which causes Rarity to reel back and stagger towards the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table and away from Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash then runs at her and jumps while raising her right fist in the air and landing a fist drop into Rarity's back which causes Rarity to get down on all fours. Rainbow Dash then jumps over Rarity again and bends her left arm to land an elbow drop on Rarity's right shoulder blade which causes Rarity to go from being on all fours to dropping face first to the mat. Rainbow Dash then quickly maneuvers herself above Rarity's back in the opposite direction. Rainbow Dash then gets on her knees above Rarity's back and leans back to grab Rarity's left arm. Rainbow Dash then moves her right leg up and places Rarity's left arm behind Rainbow's right knee. Rainbow Dash then tucks her leg in to secure Rarity's arm and places her shin on Rarity's back with Rarity's arm still caught in it to apply pressure. Rainbow Dash then uses her hands to grab Rarity's legs and pull them back towards her and reaches over to grab Rarity's legs and pull the toward her and tucks both of the boots of her legs underneath her armpits and pulls back to complete the modified Boston crab with an armlock. Rarity screamed in agony but luckily she didn't have to suffer long because the ropes were right in front of her. Rarity used her free right hand to reach out and grab the bottom rope.

Fluttershy: "ROPE BREAK! Uh, can you get off of Rarity please?"

Rainbow Dash releases Rarity's legs and her arm and gets to her feet and looks down to see Rarity holding her back in pain. Rainbow Dash bent down and grabbed Rarity by the hair. Rainbow Dash lifted her up to her feet and placed her on the middle rope in a position where her collarbone was on the ropes and her arms were dangled over it along with her head.

Pinkie: "Oh! There's Rarity! Hi Rarity! Say hi, Brownie!"

Brownie: *squeak* Brownie then spit up some saliva.

Rainbow Dash raised the top rope and steps over the middle ropes until she was on the outside apron on Rarity's right side. Rainbow Dash then used both of her hands to grab Rarity's head and press her neck down on the middle rope while she uses her right leg to deliver a series of knee strikes to Rarity's forehead.

Fluttershy went over to count. "1!...2!...3!...4!...5!" Okay, that's enough Rainbow Dash. Stop, please."

Rainbow Dash stepped back into the ring and stomped on Rarity's back before grabbing her head and pulling her back to shove her back-first into the mat. Rainbow Dash then went over to Rarity's head and bent down to grab her arms and drags her body to the middle of the ring and drops her arms where they lay above Rarity's head. Rainbow Dash then went over to Rarity's right side and got on her knees. Rainbow Dash reached over and placed her left palm against the mat over Rarity and used her right arm to hook Rarity's dangling left leg for a pin.

Rainbow: "Hey ref! Pinfall!"

Fluttershy hurriedly went to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Pinkie: "And Rarity kicks out just before the third count!"

Rainbow Dash released Rarity's leg and got up to her feet before bending over to pick up Rarity by her hair and pulling her up to her feet. Rainbow Dash then Irish whips Rarity into the upper left turnbuckle. Rarity slammed into it and turned around to lean against it and held her head while she moaned in pain. Rainbow Dash charges at her and turns around at the last minute to connect the back of her right elbow to Rarity's throat. Rarity staggered out of the corner as she coughed and gagged. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash leans against the upper right turnbuckle and began to climb it backwards while facing Rarity who noticed Rainbow Dash had her feet already on the middle rope; most likely going to perform a splash. However, it was too late as Rainbow Dash crouched before jumping forward and sideways to connect a Diving crossbody onto Rarity's chest which caused Rarity to fall back-first into the mat with Rainbow Dash lying across her. Rainbow Dash then quickly used her right arm to hook Rarity's left leg.

Fluttershy drops to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Pinkie: "And Rarity kicks out for a two and a half count!"

Rarity pushed Rainbow Dash off of her to which Rainbow Dash got back up to her knees. Rainbow Dash then scooted herself above Rarity's head which was still lying against the mat. Rainbow Dash then spread her legs and grabbed Rarity's head in a chinlock and pulled her body forward until her head was placed below Rainbow Dash's crotch. Rainbow Dash then hiked up her left leg and bended her it inwards in a position where the back of Rainbow Dash's knee and calve was locked around Rarity's neck. Rainbow Dash then hiked up her right leg and placed the back of her knee on her left ankle and bended her right leg inwards to secure the Figure 4 headlock giving Rainbow's legs the appearance of a number 4. Rainbow Dash then placed her hands on the mat behind her and lifted her upper body up and tightened the lock as Rarity placed her hands on Rainbow's leg in an attempt to pull it off and break free but to no avail. Rarity tried kicking her legs but that didn't help much either. Fluttershy dropped down beside Rarity,

Fluttershy: "Uh…you know, no one will think less of you if you tap out."

Rarity winced at the pain from her head before speaking. "No…"

Rainbow Dash frowned. "No?! Well we'll just have to fix that!"

Rainbow Dash then maneuvered her hands and flipped her and Rarity over until Rainbow Dash was in a push up position with Rarity still trapped in the figure 4. Rainbow Dash then lifted her butt and legs upward along with Rarity's head. Rainbow Dash then started to continuously thrust her hips downwards to smash Rarity's face into the mat for a Push-up facebuster.

Pinkie: "Rarity's getting her face smacked into the mat every second she's in that figure 4!"

Brownie: *squeak* Brownie then started to face plant the pillow.

Pinkie: "Uh…close enough."

Rarity's face was starting to hurt from the continuous impacts. Luckily, Rarity managed to see that the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers were in arms reach. Rarity reached out her right arm and managed to grab a hold of the bottom rope.

Fluttershy: "ROPE BREAK!" Rainbow Dash released Rarity from the headlock and allowed her face to drop to the mat. Rainbow Dash then got to her knees above Rarity and got to her feet. Rainbow Dash then stepped over to Rarity's side and bent down to grab Rarity by her hair and pulls her up to her feet. Rainbow Dash then Irish whips Rarity toward the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers. Rarity bounced off and ran towards Rainbow Dash who was preparing to grab Rarity. However, Rarity gritted her teeth and let out a growl before charging faster at Rainbow Dash and jumping forward and connecting a Single legged dropkick with her right leg onto Rainbow Dash's chest. Rainbow Dash then fell back-first into the mat from the impact with her body sprawled out. Rarity quickly got to her feet and ran at Rainbow Dash before jumping in mid-air above her and jumping on her with boots landing on Rainbow's stomach. Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open and she spit up some saliva before yelling in pain. Rarity then stepped off of Rainbow Dash and bent down to grab the dazed Rainbow Dash by the hair and pulls her up to her feet. Rarity then maneuvered Rainbow Dash towards the upper left turnbuckle and shoved her into it. Rarity then began to climb the ropes connected to the turnbuckle until she was standing on the middle ropes. Rarity then bent down to use both hands to grab underneath Rainbow Dash's armpits. Rarity then uses all of her strength to pull Rainbow Dash up to the middle ropes with her. Rarity then maneuvered herself in which she was still standing on the middle rope in front of Rainbow Dash but was facing the opposite direction. Rarity then uses her right arm to reach back and grab Rainbow Dash's head and pulls it in until her jaw was resting on Rarity's bicep for a three-quarter facelock. Rarity then pulled Rainbow Dash's head forwards enough to whisper in Rainbow Dash's ear.

Rarity: "I'm sorry your victory streak has to end so soon, but look at the bright side; I here body casts are in style this season." Rarity purred.

Rarity then jumped forward and hiked up her legs before falling into a seated position below to bring Rainbow Dash's jaw crashing down on Rarity's bicep for an Elevated stunner. The extra height increased the impact of the stunner which caused Rainbow Dash's entire upper body to retract and shoot up to her knees. Rainbow Dash's eyes rolled to the back of her head before closing and her body flopping to its side. Rainbow Dash laid there in seeming unconsciousness.

Pinkie: "Dashie is out cold! This could be it, Brownie!"

Brownie, however, was convulsing violently on his pillow.

Pinkie Pie looked at Brownie with frightening concern. "Brownie, what's wrong?! A-Are you okay?! Fluttershy! There's something wrong with Brownie!"

Fluttershy snapped her head back in fear. "Oh dear!" Fluttershy then ran to the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table to check on her little friend.

Meanwhile, Rarity was rubbing her buttocks which were in pain from the impact. Rarity then turned to see Rainbow Dash's unmoving body.

Rarity: _"Ugh! I was hoping that this wouldn't lead me into too much physical pain. Oh well, at least I have the honor of pinning the champion." _Rarity thought with a grin as she got up to her feet.

Rarity then bent down to flip Rainbow Dash on her back to get a good look of her as her eyes were closed and mouth slightly agape. Rarity then grabbed both of Rainbow Dash's wrists and dragged her body back to the middle of the ring. Rarity released Rainbow's arms and let them drop down above her head. Rarity had a devilish grin as she got on her knees and crawled across Rainbow Dash before placing her left hand on Rainbow Dash's left shoulder and using her right arm to tightly hook Rainbow's dangling left leg for a pin. Rarity waited for a few seconds for the referee to count, but no one came. Where was the referee?! Rarity could have gotten a three–count by now! That question didn't take long to answer, however, as Rarity looked up to see Fluttershy leaning over the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table. Rarity let out a loud groan before releasing Rainbow Dash's leg and getting to her feet and walking towards Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: "What happened?!"

Pinkie: "I dunno?! Brownie just started shaking all of the sudden and I don't know what-

Brownie: *burp* Brownie suddenly stopped convulsing and proceeded to chew on his tie.

Fluttershy: "Awww! Brownie just had a wittle gas is all!" Fluttershy cooed.

Pinkie: "Weird! Even I don't do that when I need to burp!"

Fluttershy then felt someone tapping her shoulder, Fluttershy turned around to see Rarity crossing her arms and tapping her boot on the mat with an unamused expression on her face. Rarity then uncrossed her arms to use her left arm to point at Rainbow Dash who was still seemingly out cold on the mat. Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment.

Fluttershy: "Sorry."

Rarity rolled her eyes before walking back to Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy in tow. Rarity then got back onto her knees again and crawls across Rainbow Dash's body and uses her left arm to tightly hook Rainbow Dash's right leg.

Fluttershy dropped to count the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open and she let out a growl before lifting her upper body to break the pin just before the third slap of the mat. Rarity then violently pushed Rainbow Dash back onto her back and used both of her hands to sink her fingers into Rainbow's belly for a Stomach claw which caused Rainbow Dash to scream in agony. Rainbow Dash desperately threw a punch at Rarity's face with her right fist which caused Rarity to release the Stomach claw. Rainbow Dash then gets to her knees and grabs her hair and lands nasty head butt against her forehead which caused Rarity's eyes to roll back before falling face-first into the mat. Rainbow Dash pushed Rarity onto her back to see that her eyes were squeezed shut in pain as she breathed heavily through her mouth. It didn't seem Rarity could go on.

Rainbow: _"Damn! Rarity can put up a serious fight! It doesn't look like she can get up. But just to be sure…"_

Rainbow Dash slowly got to her feet and bent down to grab Rarity's right wrist with her left hand and her right boot with her right hand. Rainbow Dash then walked backwards to drag Rarity's body over and back to the lower left turnbuckle. Rainbow Dash then dropped to her knees to push Rarity's legs together and her arms to her side. Rainbow Dash then gets to her feet and proceeds to climb the turnbuckle until she was crouched on the top of it. Her feet on each side of the turnbuckle's ropes. She was holding herself down by grabbing the left rope with her left leg as she craned her neck to see if Rarity was still in position to which she was laying there breathing heavily. She then raises her right fist into the air to get some cheers from the audience.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Brownie: *squeak*

Pinkie: "I agree, Brownie! This is complete overkill as Rainbow Dash sets up Rarity for a *Sonic Rain Splash*!"

Rainbow Dash then stood herself up with both of her feet on the top of the turnbuckle and spreads her arms out to her sides and faces her palms outward. Rainbow Dash then bended down and jumped high and backwards to do a back flip while tucking herself into a cannonball in mid-air above Rarity's prone body. As gravity started to pull her down, Rainbow Dash then got out of her cannonball position and spreads her body out as she plummets straight down onto Rarity while facing the direction of the turnbuckle. Rainbow Dash then plummets straight down onto the belly of Rarity to connect the *Sonic Rain Splash*.

Pinkie: "Dashie connects the finisher! It's all over!"

Rarity let out a loud oof of pain as her legs and head shot up from the impact before dropping back down to the ground. Rainbow Dash didn't have the energy to hook the leg so she just decided to lay across Rarity for a cover.

Fluttershy drops to the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Fluttershy then motions for Pinkie Pie to ring the bell.

Pinkie Pie rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow Dash gets to her knees and wipes the sweat from her forehead before pumping both fists into the air as she gives out heavy breaths. Fluttershy went back over to the lower left turnbuckle to retrieve Rainbow's belt from the hook and walk back to Rainbow Dash who was still on her knees above the downed Rarity. Fluttershy handed the Belt to Rainbow Dash who took it and buckled it around her waist before slowly getting to her feet and following Fluttershy back to the middle of the ring. Fluttershy then took a hold of Rainbow Dash's wrist and raised it in the air.

Fluttershy: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL! RAINBOW DASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy released Rainbow Dash's hand to let her go over to Rarity and place her right boot on her belly and use her right hand to point in the air as she takes in the cheers.

Pinkie: "WOW! That was a super long fight, but Rainbow Dash came out on top in the end and defeated Rarity AGAIN! But one thing's for sure; this was one exciting match! Don't you think Brownie?!"

Brownie: *squeak* Brownie then began to flap his wings as he lay on the pillow.

Pinkie: "Well this has been one, to be honest, weird show and it has to come to an end! But don't worry wrestling fans for we will be on next week for more wrestling action and more Pinkie Pie! Goodnight everybody!"

Applejack turned everything off before heading down to the bleachers to see that everybody was already standing outside of the ring while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were still inside the ring with the downed Rarity.

Rainbow Dash: "Ugh! I'm exhausted!"

Fluttershy: "Well I think you earned a good rest, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said proudly.

Rainbow Dash: "Ugh! I couldn't agree more…" Rainbow Dash then squats down and takes a seat on Rarity's belly much with a sigh of relief to Fluttershy's surprise. Rainbow Dash looked up at Fluttershy and scooted herself onto Rarity's chest. "You should take a load off to, Fluttershy. There's plenty a room." Rainbow Dash offered as she patted Rarity's belly to indicate for Fluttershy to sit.

Rarity, however, was not amused. "Agh! Get your bottom off of me you ruffian!" Rarity growled angrily up at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine! I was just messing around! Sheesh…" Rainbow Dash then got up off of Rarity's bust and onto her feet before bending down and helping Rarity up to her feet. "But seriously, you put up a good fight, Rarity."

Rarity smirked and flipped her hair. "Naturally."

The rest of them entered the ring to congratulate Rainbow Dash and Rarity on a well fought match.

Twilight: "Congratulations on your victory, Rainbow Dash."

Applejack: "Dang, you almost had her Rarity!"

Rarity sighed. "Well, we can't be prepared for everything now can we?" Rarity said as she saw Fluttershy who looked away ashamed. Rarity walked up to her and embraced her in a hug.

Fluttershy: "I'm so sorry, Rarity."

Rarity: "Oh don't be so hard on yourself Fluttershy. Everybody makes mistakes." Rarity soothed.

Octavia: "Well, that was definitely a rather strange show. Luckily, I managed to take a few pictures with my phone." Octavia then pulled out her phone and pulled up her photo gallery while everybody else was leaning in to see. The first photo was with Pinkie flailing her arms with her eyes squeezed shut and mouth open to scream. The bat was above Pinkie Pie's hair and Fluttershy was running after her with her hand up and mouth open in attempt to make Pinkie stop running. The second one was of Applejack performing a Delayed fisherman's suplex on Vinyl Scratch. The third was of Rarity performing an Elevated stunner on Rainbow Dash in which they were both plummeting down to the mat with a look of determination from Rarity in contrast to Rainbow Dash's dazed face of utter defeat.

Pinkie: "Hehehehahaha! Look! There's me running away!" Pinkie Pie laughed pointing at the picture.

Applejack: "That's a nice angle of me ya got there."

Vinyl: "You mean a nice angle of me getting my ass kicked! What the hell, Tavi?!" Vinyl Scratch complained to get an amused giggle from Octavia.

Rainbow: "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! You are NOT developing that picture!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

Rarity put an arm around her friend's neck. "Oh, come now. It's all in good fun."

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms. "Yeah, fun for you! Look at me! I look like a total ragdoll!"

Octavia giggled in amusement. "I'm glad you liked them. I heard that you were making a scrapbook and I can get these developed for you if you wish?"

Pinkie: "That would be SUPER!"

Rainbow Dash groaned. "Ugh! Fine, but if anybody asks; that's not me!"

Everybody had a good laugh before they all exited the ring and went over to the commentator's table to check on Brownie. Fluttershy went over to brownie and picked him up off the pillow and began to untie the bandages from Brownie's left wing.

Fluttershy: "looks like Brownie's wing healed. That means we have to release him back into his own habitat. But first, Brownie wants to congratulate you on your win, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said as she held up the bat to Rainbow Dash much to her surprise.

Brownie cocked his head before letting out a squeak. *squeak*

Rainbow: "Uh…than-

Suddenly, Brownie flew out of Fluttershy's hands and latched onto Rainbow's face before biting her right cheek and quickly flying away and onto the heads of one of the stuffed animals.

Rainbow Dash held her cheek in pain and yelled. "YOU LITTLE RAT BASTARD!" Rainbow Dash cursed as the bat stood on the animal and sniffed the air.

Fluttershy backed away slowly. "Uh….I'll just go get Brownie and let him out…" Fluttershy said nervously before going to do the deed.

Pinkie Pie sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…" Pinkie Pie said with a sad frown.

Rainbow Dash looked over at her friend. "Pinkie, what the hell are you-

Pinkie: "Now you're gonna turn into a vampire." Pinkie Pie continued in a sad tone.

Twilight put a hand on Pinkie's shoulder. "Pinkie, Rainbow Dash isn't going to turn into a vampire. You're just overreacting." Twilight assured.

Pinkie Pie thought for a moment before lighting up. "You're right Twilight! Dashie won't become a vampire! Not if I have anything to say about it!" Pinkie Pie said with a devious smile.

Twilight nodded and smiled. "Good! Wait, what?"

Pinkie Pie then put her hands in her hair and pulled out a pike in one hand and a mallet with the other.

Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open as Pinkie Pie was coming at her. "Uh...Pinkie?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Don't worry Rainbow Dash I'm not gonna hurt you. Now hold still so I can drive this pike through your heart and save you from the vampire's evil spell." Pinkie Pie said nonchalantly as she ran at her.

Rainbow Dash: "AHHHH!" Rainbow Dash yelled in surprise as she instinctively performed a Superkick square in the face of Pinkie Pie which caused her to collapse back-first on the ground, unconscious, with a black eye.

Rainbow Dash looked shocked as everybody else stood silent and gazed at Pinkie Pie who was slumbering on the floor in front of them. That was pretty random. Even for Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash: "Uh…my bad."

* * *

**Well...that was an awkward scene to finish on. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and guess what? There are going to be TWO new characters incorporated into this story on the next chapter. As for who the new characters will be...let's just say that I hope you're not homophobic.**

**Anyway, send me a review and I'll see you all next chapter. Arevoir.**


	18. Argo LeGrande

**Greetings...I'm Pinkie Pie! Unfortunately, Vultarian01 isn't here today. He's out sick. Today we're going to be adding two new characters to the roster and if you guessed Big Mac and Sweetie Belle than you are right! Hehehe, Just kidding! You're not! Luckily, I know who they are..."**

**Vultarian01: "PINKIE PIE!" Vultarian01 got out a squirt bottle.**

**Pinkie: "But I-**

**Vultarian01 squirted Pinkie Pie. "No, no!"**

**Pinkie: "But-**

**Vultarian01 squirted her again. "I said NO! Shoo, Pinkie! Shoo!" *Squirt**Squirt**Squirt*  
**

**Pinkie: "Aww..." Pinkie Pie then sadly walked away with water dripping off her face.**

**Vultarian01 put up the squirt bottle. "Pardon her but if you want to know who the new characters are then you're going to have to read the chapter and find out for yourself. Anyway, do enjoy. Danke."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Three hours later…**

The Mane 6, along with Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, were currently dining at another new restaurant in town called Argo LeGrande. However, instead of allowing Rarity to pay for their meal, they all insisted on splitting the check eight ways.

Argo LeGrande was a rather small looking building on the outside that didn't seem TOO fancy for a first impression. However, when you went inside the place looked and even smelled of high society. The people who would dine here would often look richer then the food they serve here. Ironic considering the prices here were considerably fairer than the ones in the upper rings of Canterlot. The inside was decorated with light blue walls, glass fixtures, and expensive looking chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. There were many large round tables with white table cloths that could fit up to ten people. And it was proven as it seemed to be a full house tonight.

Rarity walked up to the man who was working the reservations desk.

The man looked up from his glasses to view the elegant young lady in front of him. "Do you have a reservation?"

Rarity: "Yes, we are the Rarity party of eight." Rarity answered politely.

The man looked through the reservation book through his reading glasses before looking upon her reservation date. "Ah, yes. My name is Hearson and I am happy to welcome you. Please allow me to show you ladies to your table then." Hearson said as he got up from his seat. Hearson maneuvered them through the many socialite type people who gave wary stares at them as they went by as if they were surprised they could afford this place at all. Rarity and Octavia were the obvious exception to this as compared to Applejack and Vinyl Scratch. Hearson then lead them to a square table in the back of the restaurant where a table was set up already prepared with plates, napkins, and silverware as well as eight chairs. They all then took their seats and the waiter took the liberty of pushing in their seats for them and handing all of them menus.

Hearson: "Your server will be here with you shortly ladies. Have an excellent meal and thank you for dining at Argo Grande." Hearson then bowed before leaving to return to his post at the reservations desk.

Rarity: "Don't you just LOVE the service here?! It's simply grand!"

Octavia nodded. "I agree. The décor is rather extravagant as well."

Vinyl: "Eh." Vinyl Scratch shrugged as she read the menu.

Fluttershy: "It was really nice of you to make a reservation for us, Rarity." Fluttershy acknowledged.

Applejack: "It woulda been nicer if we'd just gone to a regular diner…" Applejack mumbled with crossed arms.

Rarity: "Nonsense! Only the best service will do for my friends!"

A lean looking waiter then came up to their table with a notebook and pen. "Are we ready to order?"

Rarity: "Yes. I would like four orders of the Argoan lobster special with a side of butter and biscuits for me, Octavia, Twilight, and Fluttershy. And four glasses of water, please.

The waiter nodded as he wrote this down in his notebook. He then looked over at Applejack. "And what would you like this evening, madam?"

Applejack scratched her head below her hat. "Uh…do y'all have any fried cheese steak n' tater's?"

Waiter: "…No. But we DO have the sirloin steak which is baked at a well done temperature and a side of baked potatoes if that suit's your fancy." The waiter suggested.

Actually it doesn't suit her fancy. In fact fancy doesn't suit HER! It's already difficult enough to BE in this place without having to figure out what's edible and what's not, but she didn't have many options to choose from. "Ah'll just have what Rarity's havin', and a sweet tea."

Waiter: "Very well. And what would you like miss?" The waiter asked referring to Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: "I wanna cold steak for my black eye and a side of fried garlic just in case…"

Rainbow Dash groaned. "For the last time Pinkie, I'm not a vampire!" Rainbow Dash sighed and massaged her temples. "I'll just have the roast beef with a side of breadsticks and a glass of water.

Vinyl Scratch put down the menu and shrugged. "Eh. I'll have what she's having." Vinyl Scratch said pointing her thumb at Rainbow Dash.

Waiter: "Very well. We will have your orders out as soon as possible." The waiter said with a bow before leaving for the kitchen.

Pinkie: "Well I was just making sure! I mean what if you ARE a vampire and you don't know it yet until you evaporate in the sun?!" Pinkie Pie reasoned.

Rainbow: "Pinkie. If I was a vampire that would evaporate in sunlight, how did I come here when during the day?!" Rainbow Dash countered.

Pinkie opened her mouth to answer but paused and thought for a moment. "I…guess that's true. Sorry Dashie." Pinkie Pie said solemnly.

Rainbow: "It's cool Pinkie Pie. I'm sorry for giving you a black eye. Even though you deserved it."

Pinkie: "That's okay Rainbow Dash! Now I have the perfect excuse to wear my eye patch and not be judged!" Pinkie Pie then pulled an eye patch out of her pocked and placed it over her black eye. "ARRRGH! I'm black eye the pink pirate! Where's me booty?!" Pinkie Pie joked as she used her finger as a hook.

Everybody laughed at Pinkie Pie's impersonation. Everyone except Twilight who was acting rather distant ever since they got here and is now laying her head on the table with her head sunk in to her crossed arms. They all looked over at their friend in concern.

Rarity: "Are you alright, darling?" Rarity asked in concern of her friend.

Twilight: "Nothing. I-I just don't feel good is all." Twilight mumbled.

Fluttershy: "Don't feel good about what?" Fluttershy asked worriedly.

Twilight took her head out of her arms but still leaned her head back. "It's just that ever since I made CCPW and been participating in the matches I've done nothing but lose! I mean I study and train so hard and yet I haven't managed to pull off not ONE. Single. Victory." Twilight said with a sigh.

Applejack: "Awe don't y'all worry about that now, Twi. You'll win yer first match soon enough." Applejack comforted.

Twilight: "Pff. Easy for you to say. You're Applejack. The strongest person I know. *sigh* I don't know what's wrong with me."

Vinyl Scratch, who has been listening, took off her glasses. "I know what the problem is."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? DO enlighten me." Twilight retorted sarcastically.

Vinyl: "The problem is that you think too much about it."

Twilight was taken aback. "What do you mean?! I THINK It's necessary to think ahead so you can strategize and plan your opponent's next move!" Twilight countered.

Vinyl nodded her head. "True, true. But you know what is also necessary? Wrestling."

The confusion on Twilight's face said it all.

Vinyl: "Okay, okay look. When you're wrestling you have to strategize but you also have to actually do something. Like, when you're thinking instead of doing, your opponent is not thinking and yet they're also thinking about doing." Vinyl Scratch explained.

Twilight just stared blankly. "I don't get it."

Vinyl: "Exactly! You don't have to get it! You don't have to get every single thing! All you have to do is find out what you DO know and act on it!"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack nodded in agreement to Vinyl Scratch's advice.

Twilight was still unsure as she looked away.

Vinyl Scratch: "Look. Just don't stress over everything in the future and just focus on what you need to do at THAT moment and you'll win. Trust me." Vinyl Scratch said with a smile as she slipped her glasses back on.

Twilight was getting what Vinyl Scratch was saying but wasn't completely sure yet. It'll probably come to her later, though. "Okay…"

Three waiters appeared at their table. Two of them had their hands full of delicious food while the other was balancing drinks on a small plate. They each handed out their orders and left. The food's heavenly scents lapped at their noses and made their saliva trickle in their mouths in anticipation. Pinkie Pie grabbed the steak and removed her eye patch before placing it over her black eye. She then took the garlic and started to shove it down her shirt and into her bra. "Can't be TOO careful, right?" Pinkie Pie smiled as she took one of the pieces of garlic out of her bra and started chewing on it.

Applejack: "Let's dig in then!"

Octavia: "Wait!...Look over there." Octavia said pointing towards the reservations desk.

The rest of them turned to look and see some familiar faces talking to the waiter.

?: "What do you mean you're full? I just booked a table in advance."

Hearson: "I'm sorry but we do not have any record of your reservations in the booklet."

They were two girls. The first one was Lyra. Lyra was wearing a rather nice looking buttoned turquoise suit with a black tie around her collar. Her suit was tucked into her sleek black slacks that hid her white socks which were held up by a brown belt with a golden belt buckle. She was also sporting black slip-on shoes. She had pale, light grayish cyan colored hair with white highlights that reached down past her shoulders with pointed ends and had brilliant gamboge colored eyes. Lyra was a musician just like Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, so they all knew each other rather well. Especially Octavia since they both play in their school band together. Lyra plays the lyre and is quite exceptional at it as well. The girl next to her was Bon Bon. She was wearing a red, strapped dress that wasn't low cut but DID show just the upper part where her cleavage would begin. The rest of the dress was plain red and reached down to her knees and wrapped around into a leg tight skirt looking end that showed her curves very well. She was also wearing red high heels. She had longer Moderate cobalt blue hair with very light fuchsia stripes that reached down behind her ears and down to the bottom of her shoulder blades which curl up at the ends. Her eyes were a moderate arctic blue color. Bon Bon worked part-time at a sweets shop downtown called Sweet &amp; Elite and was responsible for kneeing the dough and mixing the ingredients for the candy she makes. They are both pretty perky girls although Bon Bon seems a bit more level headed and not as quirky as Lyra. But that's what Lyra loves about her. Oh, did I forget to mention they're lesbians? They weren't really all that popular when they started to accept that they loved each other, but everybody eventually accepted them. They even felt happy for them now. However, there is still a few that still frown upon them for their love. Like this dick they're trying to reason with!

Hearson: "Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to make another appointment with your 'friend' then. I'd say there's about a two month waiting period." Hearson said with an uptight tone and expression.

Lyra clenched her jaw. "She's my girlfriend, and I can't wait that long! I already had a hard enough time getting a reservation for today! Can't you just find another opening?"

Hearson picked up his booklet and quickly flipped through the pages without even looking at them. "Sorry but you don't seem to…fit in here. Might I suggest the diner down the street? I'm sure you'll be much 'happier' there." Hearson suggested with a smile.

Lyra and Bon Bon clenched their jaws at his, obviously, insulting remark. Octavia and the others noticed things were going to get quickly out of hand so Octavia gets out of her seat and begins to make her way toward the front.

Hearson: "Now if there are no FURTHER delays I'm going to have to ask you to-

Octavia: "Come along with me." Octavia interrupted. Hearson, Lyra, and Bon Bon turned to see Octavia standing there.

Hearson: "I do beg your pardon?"

Octavia: "These two are friends of mine. I originally thought they weren't going to come, but luckily I was wrong. Would you mind extending my party to ten instead of eight, please?" Octavia asked Hearson politely.

Lyra made a look at Octavia who just smiled at her and winked. Lyra didn't know what her friend Octavia was doing, but she sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

Hearson sighed. "Very well. Please follow me"

Hearson then maneuvered them back to their table where he gave Lyra and Bon Bon two extra seats with the rest of them.

Hearson: "Your server will be with you shortly. Thank you for dining at Argo LeGrande." Hearson said with fake happiness as he bowed and left the room.

Lyra let out a breath of relief. "Thanks for the save, Octavia."

Octavia smiled. "Anything for a friend."

Rarity leered at Hearson's direction of retreat. "How uncouth! How can someone ever have such a horrible person under their employ is beyond me!" Rarity snapped before looking over at the couple. "Are you two alright?"

Bon Bon: "Thanks Rarity but we're fine. Nothing we haven't been through before." Bon Bon said as she inserted her hand into Lyra's.

Vinyl: "Man…that wasn't cool, bro. Somebody's gotta kick that guy in the nuts." Vinyl Scratch said with crossed arms.

Lyra: "Amen!" Lyra cheered as they both fist bumped.

Applejack: "So, what're you lovebirds doin' here in those fancy getups?" Applejack asked.

Lyra put an arm around Bon Bon's shoulder before answering. "Well…tonight is ACTUALLY our two year anniversary as a couple, so I saved up money for this week to show my Bon Bon a good time. Although I wasn't expecting such a cold reception…"

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie awed.

Rarity: "That's so sweet!"

Twilight: "It sounds like you two make quite the pair!"

Bon Bon: "Well, a relationship doesn't work if there's only one doing all the work after all." Bon Bon said before grabbing Lyra's head and pulling it in before connecting her lips to hers for a long kiss.

Vinyl: "Ewww! Stop it! I'm gonna hurl!" Vinyl Scratch said jokingly as she threw her napkin at them. They all had a good laugh for a while before the server came by.

Waiter: "Might I take your order, ladies?" The lean waiter asked the two newest editions to the party.

Lyra picked up a menu and looked through it. "Yes, I'll have the roast beef, but cut off all of the skin and leave the lean muscle. And a side of fried onions along with an ice tea. What're you getting Bon Bon?" Lyra asked her date.

Bon Bon pondered at the menu for a second. "I would like some water, two salads, and a plate of baked sirloin steak, please."

The waiter took their menus. "Thank you. Your food will be out shortly. And uh…" The waiter then leaned in for a whisper. "I'm sorry about your inadequate welcome. Hearson's quite the…"

Lyra smirked. "Dickhead?" Lyra finished.

The waiter smiled and nodded his head. "Hehe, yes. Very much so." The waiter then turned to leave for the kitchen.

Bon Bon looked up at all of the faces before a question popped up in her head. "I was wondering…why are you all here, together?"

Twilight nearly choked on her lobster. However, Twilight managed to swallow and put on an inconspicuous smile. "What do you mean?"

Bon Bon: "Well it's just that you, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie have been in your own little group while Octavia and Vinyl Scratch usually do their own thing. However, I don't think I ever remembered a time where you all got together in an informal environment. Are you in a club or something?"

They all didn't do anything for a while except for shift their sights around in hopes of finding a decent excuse.

Applejack: "We…uh…"

Vinyl Scratched rubbed the back of her head. "We were having a…"

Pinkie: "We were having a super duper acquaintance group meeting party ay my place!" Pinkie Pie answered.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Uh…yeah! We were having a party and…"

Octavia: "And Vinyl and I were hired by Pinkie Pie to be entertainment so they decided to pay us by treating us to dinner." Octavia added quickly.

Pinkie Pie nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah! That's what happened!"

Applejack: "We ain't lyin' or nothin'!" Applejack blurted out with a nervous smile before breaking out in a nervous sweat."

Bon Bon raised an eyebrow and was about to ask something but was interrupted by the waiter with their dinner in tow. The waiter then placed their food and drinks in front of them before bowing and leaving them to their meal. Bon Bon gave Lyra one of her salads before taking in the aroma of her steak and plunging her fork into it. This was the perfect opportunity to change the subject of the conversation.

Twilight: "So…What were you planning on doing after eating here if you don't mind me asking?"

Lyra: "Well, after what was supposed to be our date we figured we would go back to Bon Bon's place and watch some wrestling on TV."

They all looked up from their meal to give curious looks to the couple in front of them. They weren't really expecting something like that being brought up from a question involving their date.

Octavia: "I do beg your pardon?"

Lyra: "I know it's not your thing Octavia, but me and Bon Bon love wrestling! It's our all time favorite sport! I don't know, I guess there's just something about two women fighting and putting each other in holds that's just so…hot." Lyra confessed with a blush of embarrassment.

Bon Bon blushed but shared her excitement. "Totally! I hear it's also kind of like a work out for them. We were watching an interview with one of the divas and she said that the enormous amount of independence and the rush of competition along with the crowd cheering them on…is the best feeling in the world." Bon Bon said with a hint of passion behind her words.

Lyra: "It's also kind a funny because I actually considered wrestling as a backup career if I didn't want to be in an orchestra. I even made my own finisher. It sure would be nice to know what it would feel like to be in the ring…" Lyra says as her thoughts drift.

Bon Bon got up from her seat. "I'm going to use the restroom. You want to come with me, sweetie?" Bon Bon asked her girlfriend.

Lyra smirked and got out of her seat before following her date to the women's restroom. The eight girls at the table stared at each other in a long silence. Twilight looked over at Vinyl Scratch who was staring intently at her. Twilight knew what she was about to say and beat her to the punch.

Twilight: "No."

Vinyl: "Awe! Come on Twilight! You heard how they were talking! Why not?!"

Twilight: "Because I'm not sure if we should considering there will be ten of us keeping a secret. And I'm not sure if they're trustworthy enough to even KEEP that secret." Twilight reasoned.

Vinyl: "But I know them! They won't tell, I swear!" Vinyl Scratch begged.

Applejack: "Ah ain't got no problems."

Rarity: "They do seem rather nice."

Pinkie: "Please Twilight!" Pinkie begged.

Twilight pondered for a moment before turning to Octavia. "What do you think, Octavia?"

Octavia: "I can vouch for Lyra."

Twilight looked at Octavia with uncertainty. "Really…?"

Octavia nodded. "Yes. Lyra and I have played for the Canterlot High orchestra band ever since freshman year. We've spent some time together and I believe she's just as good to her word as she is good to Bon Bon. I highly doubt she'd say anything to anyone about this." Octavia confirmed.

Twilight tapped her chin and pondered this for a moment while Vinyl Scratch gives her puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip. Along with Pinkie Pie. In the beginning they never intentionally set out to recruit Octavia or Vinyl Scratch in CCPW. Then again, when they did recruit them they never said anything to anyone so far. And if Octavia is willing to vouch for Lyra and Bon Bon then they SHOULD be trustworthy enough. She was probably going to regret this, but everyone seemed to be on board with the idea. Oh well…

Twilight sighed. "Fine. But you better make sure they don't tell."

Vinyl: "Pff! Don't worry, they're cool." Vinyl Scratch assured.

Meanwhile, Lyra and Bon Bon returned from the restroom and Lyra took out Bon Bon's seat so she could sit down. Lyra pushed her in and sits in her own seat. Lyra and Bon Bon noticed that everyone was looking at them strangely so Bon Bon spoke up.

Bon Bon: "Why are you all staring at us like that?"

Twilight: "Tell me. Have you ever heard of a wrestling company called CCPW?"

Lyra's eyes wondered as she tapped her chin. "Uh…not that I know of, why?"

As they ate, Twilight began to tell them the creation of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling as well as how it was started and why Octavia and Vinyl Scratch were recruited into it. Lyra and Bon Bon slowly started to light up from each sentence that comes out of Twilight's mouth. It had been thirty minutes by the time Twilight had finished her explanation and, to say the least, Lyra and Bon Bon were mind blown.

Twilight: "…which leads me to the question: Would you and Bon Bon like to join us at CCPW?" Twilight finished.

Lyra gaped a bit before answering. "O-Of course! Yes! I would love to!" Lyra exclaimed with upmost excitement.

Bon Bo sat and took it all in for a while. "Wow…I wasn't expecting this. I'm not sure…"

Lyra grabbed both of Bon Bon's hands and held them before turning and looking into her eyes. "Aww, please, Bonnie! It'll be so much fun! You love wrestling as much as I do! Think of all the skimpy outfits! Pleeeeeeaaase!" Lyra begged with a wide smile and puppy dog eyes.

Bon Bon rolled her eyes and thought for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face. "Well…It IS fun and its good exercise I suppose…Okay! I'll join!"

Lyra let go of Bon Bon's hands and hugged her date before giving her a quick smooch on the lips. "Thank you, baby! You won't regret this!"

Bon Bon broke the hug. "Wait! I said I'll join, but…"

Lyra frowned. "What?"

Bon Bon: "But you have to have to take me out again later." Bon Bon said with a devious grin.

Lyra lowered her head and smiled. "I can live with that."

Rarity raised her arm to call over one of the waiters. "Check please!"

The group of ten divided and paid their check before heading out of the restaurant and back to the front of Argo LeGrande where Hearson was waiting for them. "I do hoped you enjoyed your meal, and come again." Hearson then took a look of Lyra and Bon Bon who were arm in arm before frowning. "If you HAVE to." Hearson said bluntly.

They all gave Hearson a look before before exiting the restaurant, except for Octavia who stayed back to stand with Hearson.

Octavia smiled and walked up to Hearson. "I would like to personally thank you for the meal." Octavia said sweetly.

Hearson smiled and bowed. "The pleasure is all mine, madam."

Octavia: "In fact I would like to show my gratitude by giving you a tip." Octavia said as she took out a twenty dollar bill out of her purse.

Hearson grinned. "Well, if you insist…" Hearson said as he began to reach for the bill.

Octavia frowned. "Oh, I do." Octavia then took the twenty dollar bill, tore it in half, and shoved it into Hearson's mouth before pulling him in to knee him in the balls. Hearson clutched his crotch and dropped his jaw to release a small squeak of pain which made the ruined twenty fall out of his mouth and onto the floor.

Octavia: "Stop being such an incessant ass! Keep the tip! I insist!" and with that, Octavia turned with a huff and walked away from Hearson who was in pain on the floor much to the amusement of his co-workers. Octavia exited the restaurant and received multiple high fives from her friends as they made their way from Argo LeGrande.

* * *

**Well now you know. And with Lyra and Bon Bon added to the mix we can continue on with this story.**

**Pinkie: "HA! I knew it!"**

**Vultarian01 sighed. "And with that we conclude this with a simple request: send me a review. Until next chapter. Arevoir. Now if you will excuse me I must go get a hose..."**


	19. Fluttershy vs Vinyl Scratch

**Greetings. I am Vultarian-**

**Lyra: "Can I have a sex scene with Bon Bon?"  
**

**Vultarian01: "...No, Lyra." Vultarian01 said with a tired sigh.**

**Lyra: "Why not?! That's what everybody was expecting when you added us. Am I right, readers?! Can I get a WHAT-WHAT?!"**

**Vultarian01: "They expect you to wrestle. Not to "wrestle" if you know what I mean."**

**Lyra: "Pff! Same difference!" Lyra said as she walked off in a huff  
**

**Vultarian01: "No. No it's not. Not even close. Now let the readers read. Do enjoy this chapter. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or it's respective characters. I also do not own _One Direction_ or their respective songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Saturday, October 2**

It was a windy afternoon outside of Canterlot as ten girls walked along the path to the CCPW building arena. Small balls of trash rolled along the ground as the wind pushed them into various directions past the path. When they reached the building two of the girls, namely the couple of Lyra and Bon Bon, were rather underwhelmed at the sight of such an old looking building. Both Lyra and Bon Bon were wearing their casual clothing (See EG: Rainbow Rocks). However, the inside was yet to be seen by the two. Twilight took the entrance keys out of her bag and walked up to the double doors and inserted the key and unlocked it. Twilight, with everyone else in tow, then set foot in the small hallway and walked to the second pair of double doors. Twilight opened the door and allowed Lyra and Bon Bon to walk into the darkness.

Pinkie: "Isn't it neato?!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Bon Bon: "It would be even more "neato" if we could see, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie: "Oh! Right! Gimmie a sec…" Pinkie Pie then went over to the switch and flicked it up to illuminate the room. Lyra and Bon Bon closed their eyes and flinched at the sudden bright light hitting their corneas. However, their eyes eventually adjusted to the light well enough for them to see the incredibly large room for what it really is.

Pinkie: "Isn't this neato?!" Pinkie Pie said once more.

Lyra was instantly ecstatic. "WHOOOAAAA! This place is AWESOME!" Lyra then ran over to the side of the ring and crawled under the bottom rope and rolled into the ring. Lyra then went over to the lower left turnbuckle and climbed up it until her feet were on the middle rope. Lyra then waved over to Bon Bon. "Hey, Bon Bon! You gotta get up here! The view is great!"

Bon Bon looked around in amazement. "This is so incredible!" Bon Bon said in awe before turning her attention to Twilight. "And you say you did all of this yourself?!"

Twilight smiled and blushed. "Well…it was really a team effort."

Bon Bon: "Well I'm impressed."

Lyra: "Me too! This ring looks so authentic!" Lyra exclaims as she jumps back off of the turnbuckle and proceeds to the middle of the ring. "Hey, Twilight?! When does the show start?!" Lyra asks as she takes a good look around the room.

Twilight: "Don't worry! There'll be plenty of time for that, but for now I want you and Bon Bon to come over here!" Twilight shouted. Lyra got out of the ring and regrouped with Twilight and the others.

Twilight turns to Lyra and Bon Bon. "Well, since you two are new here you should be given the grand tour, and Rarity here will be your tour guide." Twilight said referring to Rarity who stepped forward.

Rarity: "Come along now! We mustn't dilly-dally because you have a lot to see." Rarity said sweetly as she gestured for Lyra and Bon Bon to follow suit.

Lyra: "Alright! Let's go Bon Bon!" Lyra said as she and Rarity started the tour.

Bon Bon: "Hey, wait for me!" Bon Bon giggled as she jogged to catch up with Rarity and Lyra.

With Rarity and the newbies gone on tour, Twilight turned her attention to the rest of them. "As for everybody else just relax and I'll tell you when the meeting starts, okay?"

Everyone: "K."

Twilight then left for the office while everyone then left to hang around and do some stretches while they were waiting for the meeting to start. Fluttershy was about to walk away when Rainbow Dash grabbed her shoulder.

Rainbow: "Hey, Fluttershy? Can we talk real quick?"

Fluttershy: "Uh…sure, Rainbow Dash…" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy then walked over to the commentator's table where Fluttershy took a seat on the bell's side of the table and placed her hands in her lap while Rainbow Dash spoke from the other chair.

Rainbow: "I want to talk to you about my match with Rarity."

Fluttershy: "Okay…"

Rainbow: "I know Rarity knocked me out and hooked my leg for a pin attempt, and I ALSO know you left your post as the referee."

Fluttershy fiddled with her fingers nervously. "Okay."

Rainbow: "Yeah, and to be honest I'm a little upset." Rainbow Dash said as gently as possible.

Fluttershy was taken aback and started to fiddle with her fingers even more nervously. "B-But you won, Rainbow Dash. Why are you so upset at me?" Fluttershy stammered.

Rainbow: "I'm upset because you left your post and didn't count me out. As the ref it's YOUR job to make sure the match runs fairly and smoothly." Rainbow Dash stated firmly.

Fluttershy: "But…Brownie-

Rainbow Dash: "I know. I know you were worried about Brownie. That's why I forgive you, but that doesn't mean Rarity shouldn't have won the match."

Fluttershy almost felt like she was on the verge of tears. "B-But…I know how much you love winning. I figured you wouldn't be so mad about this."

Rainbow Dash sighed and put her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "I DO love winning. I love winning more than anything. But I also love winning a fair fight. Do you think it was fair for Rarity to lose her victory because you were distracted?" Rainbow Dash gently asked.

Fluttershy sniffed before looking away. "No. No it wasn't. If I hadn't had been distracted Rarity would have won. I-I'm sorry…"

Rainbow Dash: "You probably could have counted first before checking on Brownie, you know?"

Fluttershy shuttered. "I know. I'm so sorry…"

Rainbow Dash leaned her in closer for a hug. "I know you are, and I'm not saying you did it on purpose. All I'm saying is that next time you have to focus on reffing the match so it can be fair, okay?"

Fluttershy was released from the hug and wiped a tear from her face. "Okay. I will."

Rainbow Dash patted her shoulder and smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

**Twenty minutes later…**

Twilight: "The meeting for the forth show off CCPW is now called to order!" Twilight announced.

Twilight was sitting in the big chair behind the desk with a stack of papers in front of her along with the bingo cage on the desk. Everyone else was squeezed together and sat on small chairs that Applejack acquired from a yard sale and the rotating chairs have been removed for more room much to Pinkie's disappointment. Everyone sat quietly and turned their attention to Twilight. Except for Vinyl Scratch who was once again listening to her music in which once again Octavia had to rip the headphones from her head.

Twilight: "Good. Now I think the first order of business should be the proper welcome of our newest contenders: Lyra and Bon Bon. So everybody give them a hand." Twilight said as she started to clap. Everybody else joined in on the applause as Bon Bon and Lyra blush from flattery.

Twilight: "We're glad to have you here at Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling you two and I wish the best from you in your debuts. I trust that you are familiar with the regulations that we emailed to your phones?" Twilight asked.

Bon Bon nodded. "Yes, we read everything. We also emailed our sizes and our design ideas to Rarity for our outfits and we also gave Vinyl Scratch our entrance themes just like you told us." Bon Bon assured. (Vinyl Scratch was put in charge of the entrance themes since she came to CCPW.)

Lyra: "We've also been training like crazy!" Lyra added.

Twilight: "Good, then the next order of business should go along quite smoothly. Now, the next order of business is the roster and rankings update for this week, so I want everyone to pass this around…" Twilight said as she produced a piece of computer paper and handed it to the nearest person which happened to be Lyra.

* * *

**CCPW Official Roster and Rankings**

* * *

Canterlot Diva's Central Champion: Rainbow Dash = Victories: 5 * Defeats: 0 * Shows: 4 * P-Position: 5

1\. Applejack = Victories: 3 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 4 * P-Position: 1

2\. Octavia = Victories: 2 * Defeats: 0 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: 2

3\. Fluttershy = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 3 * P-Position: -1

4\. Pinkie Pie = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 3 * P-Position: -1

5\. Rarity = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 3 * Shows: 4 * P-Position: -2

6\. Vinyl Scratch = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: -2

7\. Twilight Sparkle = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 3 * Shows: 3 * P-Position: -3

8\. Lyra = Victories: N/A * Defeats: N/A * Shows: N/A * P-Position: N/A

9\. Bon Bon = Victories: N/A * Defeats: N/A * Shows: N/A * P-Position: N/A

* * *

Twilight: "Because you and Bon Bon haven't participated in a match yet you've been temporarily put at the bottom of the roster as ranks 8 and 9. Also, since you two haven't had your debut matches yet, the rest of you can still treat this as a roster of eight."

Lyra passed the paper to Rarity. "Why Fluttershy, you should come and look at this! You're rank increased tremendously!" Rarity exclaimed as she beckoned Fluttershy to look over her shoulder.

Fluttershy looked over it and placed her hands on her cheeks in surprise. "Oh my…" Fluttershy said in disbelief. She didn't expect to be so high in the ranks. After all, her last match was the only one she ever won.

Vinyl Scratch looked over the paper and sighed in disappointment at her ranking position. "Oh, well…at least I'm not at the bottom." Vinyl Scratch said out loud to get an angry look from Twilight.

Applejack reached for the paper and took it out of Vinyl Scratch's hands and took a look. Applejack cursed herself as soon as she saw that Octavia was one point position above her. _"Dammit…How the hell am Ah gonna catch up with Rainbow, now?!" _

Octavia walked over behind Applejack and looked at the paper over her shoulder. "It looks like I have quite the way to go if I'm ever going to challenge Rainbow Dash for the title." Octavia observed.

Applejack turned her head and leered at Octavia. "Ah think y'all fergot that Ah'm the number one contender." Applejack reminded.

Octavia smiled. "I'm afraid that will change in the main event Applejack." Octavia then patted Applejack's cheek before walking back to her seat.

Applejack: "Match hasn't started yet, sugarcube…" Applejack mumbled. Applejack then turned around to Pinkie Pie. "Here Pinkie." Applejack said as she offered the paper to Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie grabbed the paper and started to read ash her eyes scanned the page left and right really fast and had to hit her head so they could stop. "WOW! I'm number 4! 4 is a great number! There are so many things that have the number 4! Like tires on a car, legs on a puppy, fingers on a guy who has only four fingers…"

Rainbow Dash leaned back in her seat with her hands behind her head. She didn't need to see the roster. She already knows her point position was 5, soon to be 6, and didn't have to worry about anybody catching up with her. For now.

Pinkie: "…corners on square, singers in a boy band, kittens in a box…" Pinkie Pie kept rambling on so Twilight walked from her desk and took the paper back before returning to her desk.

Twilight: "All right girls, may I please have your attention once again?!" Twilight asked.

Everybody returned to their seats and gave their full attention to Twilight.

Twilight: "Now…the next order of business, is of course, the matchups for the forth show of CCPW. Would Lyra and Bon Bon please step forward in front of my desk?" Twilight said as she gestured for Lyra and Bon Bon to come forward.

Lyra and Bon Bon both got up out of their seats and proceeded to the front of the desk. Twilight then pushes the bingo cage in front of the two rookies.

Twilight: "Since you two are new you are going to be the rolling for your opponent first. The order of the matches will be decided after everybody rolls. But for now I want one of you to roll the cage for you debut match opponents."

Lyra shrugged and gestured her hands for Bon Bon to go first. Bon Bon nodded and grabbed the handle of the bingo cage before turning the lever to make the cage roll. Eventually a ball fell out of the hole in the cage and rolled down onto the rail and stopped at the bar. Bon Bon went to pick it up and read the name on it.

**Twilight Sparkle**

Bon Bon raised both of her eyebrows and nodded. "Huh. It seems you're my first match, Twilight."

Twilight: "I see. Well I look forward to a good match and I wish you the best of luck." Twilight said as she held out her hand and used it to sake Bon Bon's.

Bon Bon: "Thank you." Bon Bon then turned to Lyra. "Your turn, Lyra." Bon Bon said sweetly.

Lyra: "Okay! Here we go!" Lyra then rubbed her hands before grabbing the lever and starting to turn it. The cage eventually released the ball from the cage as it rolled down to rail and hit the bar. Lyra grabbed the ball and looked at the name.

**Rarity**

Lyra turns craned her head and looks back at Rarity. Rarity saw this and walked up to Lyra and extended her hand. "Good luck. You're gonna need it." Rarity said with a playful grin.

Lyra looked at the hand and grinned before shaking it. "Oh really? I'm pretty sure you're gonna be the one who need's the luck." Lyra said with a smug grin and squinted eyes as she gets in Rarity's face.

Rarity put her forehead against Lyra's and grinned with the same amount of smugness. "We'll see about that darling."

Lyra and Rarity kept their eyes locked and their heads butted for a few seconds before Pinkie Pie got under them.

Pinkie: "Are you guys gonna kiss or something?"

Lyra smiled wider and raised her eyebrows before licking her lips to make Rarity blush and quickly get out of her face much to lyra and Bon Bon's amusement.

Pinkie: "No? Then it's my turn to roll the cage!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she walked to the bingo cage and began to turn the lever. All the while Pinkie Pie squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for a bingo as the cage released the ball onto the rail where it rolled into the bar. Pinkie Pie snatched the ball and took a look at the name on it.

**Rainbow Dash**

Pinkie Pie then pumped her fists in the air. "I gotta Bingo!" Pinkie Pie then paused and took another look at the name. "Oh, wait! I got a Rainbow Dash! Hah, like there's a difference!" Pinkie Pie said rolling her eyes.

Rainbow Dash grinned and walked over to Pinkie Pie and slapped her on the back. "Nice! Now you get to lose against the champ!" Rainbow Dash said with pride.

Pinkie: "I know, right?!" Pinkie paused for a second and narrowed her face. "Hey!"

Vinyl then walked past them to the desk. "My turn!" Vinyl Scratch then spun the lever and rolled the cage for a while before a ball hit the rail and ran down into the bar. Vinyl Scratch took the ball.

**Octavia**

Vinyl Scratch face slowly turned into a smile as she turned to face Octavia who was sitting in a chair with her arms and legs crossed and an indifferent expression plastered on her. "Looks like you and me are gonna fight, Tavi!"

Octavia: "No." Octavia said bluntly.

Vinyl Scratch scrunched her eyebrows. "What do ya mean no?! I rolled YOUR name!"

Twilight: "Actually, Octavia and Applejack are in the main event so she can't wrestle you. I'm afraid you're gonna have to face off against Fluttershy instead." Twilight intervened.

Vinyl Scratch turned to Fluttershy who was sitting quietly in her chair. Vinyl Scratched looked up and down Fluttershy behind her oval glasses before shrugging. "Sure. Sounds cool."

Twilight nodded. "Well it seems that we have the matchups already decided for the show, now for the order of the matches. I think Lyra and Bon Bon should watch the first match to get a good idea of what they're supposed to do. So, who wants to be the first match?

Vinyl Scratch: "ME!" Vinyl Scratch volunteered.

Fluttershy got up and stepped forward. "Actually, I-

Vinyl Scratch put her arm around Fluttershy's neck and pulls her in close and pokes her chest. "Agree?! I thought you would!"

Fluttershy drops her head in defeat.

Twilight: "Okay then. Who's next?"

Lyra: "I'll go next!" Lyra volunteered as well.

Bon Bon: "Well if Lyra's going to be the second we may as well be the third, Twilight."

Twilight nodded. "Okay then that leaves Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie for the fourth match and the main event to Applejack and Octavia. Does anybody else have anything to add?" Twilight asked the group who all nodded their heads. "Then I guess this meeting is adjourned. Now let's start the show!"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

* * *

**Fifty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed and Pinkie Pie turned on all of the stuffed animals. Octavia was in the ref's outfit and was standing the ring with her arms crossed and her feet tapping the mat as she waited for the match to start. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity made room in the bleachers for themselves to watch the match from. Twilight, Bon Bon, and Lyra were mashed together at the commentator's table with Twilight handling the bell's side, Lyra in the middle, and Bon Bon on the other side. Twilight waved to Pinkie Pie for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Twilight: "Good evening wrestling fans, and welcome to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "And here with me are the two new contenders who will be debuting here at CCPW and are going to be assisting me in the commentation of the first match. Please allow me the honor of welcoming the beautiful couple of Lyra and Bon Bon!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Lyra: "Hey CCPW!"

Bon Bon: "Glad to be here!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "We're glad to have you here with us and it seems the crowd agrees? So, what do you think of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling, ladies?"

Lyra: "I think it's sweet! This is WAY better than just watching it on TV!" Lyra exclaims excitedly.

Bon Bon hugs Lyra's neck and talks into Lyra's mic. "I second that! It's like being at an actual show except we don't have to pay! And we're commentating!"

Twilight giggled. "Well, I'm glad you like it because you're gonna be wrestling here for all to see."

Lyra: "Then they better be prepared for a show because me and Bon Bon are gonna conquer this league!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Bon Bon: "Uh…maybe it's a little early for that, sweetie."

Twilight: "Well regardless I'm sure you both will do just fine! However, we should be focused on the match at hand: "Fluttershy vs. Vinyl Scratch."

Bon Bon: "You know, I never pegged Fluttershy for the type to be into wrestling. She good?"

Twilight: "You can watch the match and judge for yourself because it's about to start! Right! NOW!"

The stuffed animals were now cheering to their maximum volume as Pinkie Pie activated the large firework sparklers on each of the turnbuckles and let them spew into the air, signaling the beginning of the show.

Then the lights went dim and the search lights pointed toward the curtains.

*~ _One Direction_'s song "_That's_ _What Makes You Beautiful_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Hi! The match is scheduled for one fall! Coming out first…all the way from the Canterlot Animal Shelter…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 118 lbs…The timid beauty of the ring…FLUUUTEEERSHYYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy stepped out of the curtains and did a light wave to the crowd before starting to walk down the runway toward the ring. Fluttershy was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style as she made her way down the runway.

Bon Bon: "Whoa. I didn't know Fluttershy could look so sexy." Bon Bon said in disbelief.

Lyra: "Hey!" Lyra wined with crossed arms.

Bon Bon smiled and hugged Lyra. "Of course no one is as sexy as you." Bon Bon comforted.

Lyra couldn't help but crack a smile "Damn straight…"

Twilight: "Well I do have to agree that Fluttershy is pretty. Pretty fierce. She won her last match with a submission finisher against Pinkie Pie and made her tap."

Lyra raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really? I never figured Fluttershy for the type to make someone tap out. She must be pretty good."

Twilight: "Well…her last match was her first ACTUAL victory, so…"

As soon as Fluttershy got to the edge of the ring, she slowly crawled into the ring, got up to her feet, and proceeded to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view, was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for her opponent

*~ Fast paced and insanely loud techno music resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Introducing next…Here from the backstreet clubs of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 123 lbs…The DJ that rocks the night away…VIIINYYYL SCRAAATCH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Vinyl Scratch stepped out of the curtains with both hands on her headphones which she seemed to be listening to and her glasses hiding her eyes. Vinyl Scratch struck a pose by putting her left hand on her hip and dipped her hip to her right while using her right arm to point toward the sky. Vinyl Scratch then started to dance down the runway while holding her headphones and swinging her head around. She was wearing her regular wrestling attire as she makes her way towards the ring.

Lyra: "SKIMPY OUTFIT!" Lyra yelled as she pointed at Vinyl Scratch.

Bon Bon smacked Lyra upside the head.

Lyra: "What?! It is…"

Twilight: "Vinyl Scratch had a rough start at CCPW with her debut match loss against Rainbow Dash, but managed to show us some skill and endurance in her match against Applejack despite it ending in a double pinfall."

Lyra: "Sounds like Vinyl Scratch is going to be quite the difficult opponent to beat if she can hold her own against Applejack."

Twilight: "I don't doubt it, but you shouldn't count your eggs before they hatch, Lyra. Fluttershy COULD surprise us. She's done that before and I doubt it'll ever be the last time."

Lyra: "If you say so, but I know Vinyl and she's pretty tough. Even before you said she joined CCPW."

Bon Bon: "Well, Fluttershy can have her moments too. But I DO have to admit I don't think I would exactly put her as a favorite to win."

Lyra: "Looks like it's two to one, Twilight."

Twilight nodded solemnly. "True. But this isn't the match. The match is in that ring!" Twilight cheered.

As Vinyl Scratch made it to the edge of the ring, Vinyl Scratch took off her headphones and MP3 player and placed them on the padding outside of the ring. She then used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Vinyl Scratch then proceeded to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view, was the upper left turnbuckle) to wait for her match with Fluttershy to begin.

Vinyl: _"I hope Fluttershy likes wubs. hehehe…" _Vinyl Scratch thought with a devious grin as she stared down her opponent.

Fluttershy: _"Please don't wub me, pleased don't wub me, please don't wub me…" _Fluttershy prayed in her mind.

Octavia went over to Fluttershy's corner to search her. As soon as Octavia knew that Fluttershy was clean, she proceeded over to Vinyl Scratch's corner to search her. She was clean to, so Octavia walked to the middle of the ring and gestured for the opponents to follow suit as they did so.

Twilight: "I hope you're ready for some CCPW action because you are about to get it, folks!"

Lyra: "Isn't this exciting, Bonnie?! And just think I'm gonna be in that ring after this!"

Bon Bon: "And you'll do great! But let's just watch the match for now."

Back in the ring, Octavia quickly explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Octavia: "Very good. Are you ready Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Ready."

Octavia: "And you, Vinyl?"

Vinyl: "I'm good. Ring the bell, Tavi."

Octavia sighed. "FIGHT!" Octavia then motioned for Twilight to ring the bell.

Twilight rang the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Octavia took a step back so the match could start. Fluttershy and Vinyl Scratch got into wrestling stances and began to circle each other in the middle of the ring. Fluttershy and Vinyl Scratch then went into a collar and elbow tie-up and began to grapple. Fluttershy knees Vinyl Scratch in the stomach and released Vinyl Scratch so she could stagger back before Fluttershy could grab Vinyl Scratch's left arm and Irish whip Vinyl Scratch towards the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table.

Lyra: "Huh. Fluttershy's pretty good so far." Lyra observed as Vinyl Scratch bounced off the ropes.

Vinyl Scratch then headed back towards Fluttershy who was preparing for a front kick with her left leg. However, Vinyl Scratch grabbed Fluttershy's leg and wrapped her right arm around it. Fluttershy tried to get her leg free but Vinyl Scratch had a good grip on it. Fluttershy then lightly bounced on her right foot to get some air before attempting an Enzuigiri kick. But Vinyl Scratch then ducked and ran forward to avoid the kick and put her arms under Fluttershy's buttocks and place her hands on Fluttershy's lower back before Fluttershy could fall. This leaves Fluttershy in a position where she is facing the opposite direction of Vinyl Scratch with her legs draped across Vinyl Scratch's shoulders and her body being lifted off the ground. Vinyl Scratch then quickly falls to her knees and slams Fluttershy's upper back, shoulders, and head into the mat for a Powerbomb!

Twilight: "What quick thinking by Vinyl Scratch!"

Lyra pumped her fists in the air. "Yeah! Epic Powerbomb!"

Bon Bon shook her head and grinned amusingly. "Ring the bell. Fluttershy's done."

Back in the ring, Vinyl Scratch stayed on her knees and held Fluttershy's legs, which were dangling over her (Vinyl Scratch's) shoulders, against her for a pin.

Octavia dropped to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Bon Bon held her head in amazement. "Did Fluttershy just kick out of that Powerbomb?!

Twilight: "Yes she did, Bon Bon! She's a lot tougher than you think."

Bon Bon: "I guess you're right. Huh."

Vinyl Scratch released Fluttershy's legs and let them drop around her before she got to her feet and walked over Fluttershy until she was above her chest. Vinyl Scratch then bent over to grab Fluttershy by her hair and maneuver her up to her feet.

Vinyl: "Nice work, Flutters. Don't wanna disappoint the newbies with a quick show, right? Good thinkin'!" Vinyl Scratch said to the stirring Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: _"I'm truly my own worst enemy…" _Fluttershy thought to herself with disappointment.

Vinyl Scratch then kneed Fluttershy in the stomach which caused her to stagger back. Vinyl Scratch then grabbed Fluttershy by her head and positioned herself in which Fluttershy was on her left side and Vinyl Scratch was facing the same direction. Vinyl Scratch then leaned over to hook her left arm under Fluttershy's left shoulder and clamp her hand on the back of Fluttershy's head for a half nelson, Vinyl Scratch then used her right hand to grab Fluttershy's right shoulder before jumping forwards into a slanted sitting position and drove Fluttershy's face into the mat for a Half nelson bulldog. Vinyl Scratch, still maintaining the half nelson on Fluttershy, hiked her leg over Fluttershy's back and placed herself in a position where she was on her knees above Fluttershy's prone body. Vinyl Scratch then sat down on Fluttershy's back before leaning forward and removing her right hand's grip from Fluttershy's shoulder to hooking it under Fluttershy's right shoulder and clamping her hand on the back of her own left hand to transition from a half nelson to a full nelson. Vinyl Scratch then pulled Fluttershy's upper body back for a Full nelson camel clutch. Fluttershy let out a sad scream of pain as her upper body was being bent backwards.

Twilight: "Excellent transition of moves from Vinyl Scratch wouldn't you say Bon Bon?"

Bon Bon nodded. "Yes. The transition from a Half nelson bulldog to a Full nelson camel clutch was beautifully executed. In my opinion."

Lyra: "Fluttershy better tap out because that's gonna leave a mark!"

Back in the ring, Octavia kneeled down beside Fluttershy.

Octavia: "Do you submit, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Ahhhhh! No!"

Vinyl: "No?! Well how about now?!" Vinyl Scratch then flipped her head back and further stretched Fluttershy in the camel clutch much to Fluttershy's agony.

Octavia: "Do you submit, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Ack! N-Nooo!" Fluttershy cried.

Vinyl: "Grrr!"

Vinyl Scratch then released Fluttershy from the Full nelson camel clutch and let her upper body and face fall onto the mat with a thud. Vinyl Scratch then got up to her feet and turned herself around in the opposite direction before proceeding to sit below Fluttershy's shoulder blades. Vinyl Scratch then leaned forward to grab Fluttershy's left leg and pulls it towards her and bends it over her shoulder and stretches her upper body back to stretch Fluttershy's leg for an Over the shoulder Boston crab. Fluttershy screamed in agony as her slender leg was being pulled and bended at the hand of her opponent.

Octavia kneels down. "Do you want to submit, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "N-Nooooo!"

Lyra: "Damn! Fluttershy sure is persistent!"

After about another couple of seconds of the hold, Vinyl Scratch released Fluttershy's leg and let it fall to the mat. Vinyl Scratch then gets up to her feet above Fluttershy before bending down to grab Fluttershy by her hair and pulling her up until she was on all fours. Vinyl Scratch then proceeded to maneuver her around the ring by pulling on her hair and making her crawl.

Vinyl Scratch then waves to the commentator's. "I'm just walking the dog! Don't mind me!"

Lyra couldn't contain her laughter while Bon Bon and Twilight simply shook their heads and sighed. They knew she was just joking, but still.

Finally, after going in a full lap around the ring, Vinyl Scratch pulls Fluttershy up to her feet and Irish whips towards the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. As soon as Fluttershy bounced off the ropes, Vinyl Scratch came running at her. However, Vinyl Scratch didn't count on Fluttershy jumping forward and using her left arm to land a Flying clothesline across Vinyl Scratch's chest. Vinyl Scratch fell back-first into the mat while Fluttershy managed to use her arms to cushion her fall. Fluttershy then quickly crawls over to the left side of Vinyl Scratch's body and flips her onto her back. Fluttershy then got to her feet and positioned herself over Vinyl Scratch in a position in which she was above her back and was facing the opposite direction. Fluttershy then squats down above Vinyl Scratch and grabs her right leg and pulls it towards her and bends it over her shoulder for her own Over the shoulder Boston crab. Vinyl scratch screamed in pain as her leg was being bent by karma.

Fluttershy: "What goes around comes around you big meanie!" Fluttershy shouted over Vinyl Scratch's agonizing yells.

Lyra: "Looks like Fluttershy is making a comeback! Will Vinyl Scratch tap out?!"

Bon Bon: "I don't think her comeback is going to last long, Lyra! Look!"

Vinyl Scratch places her hands on the mat and lifts her upper body off of the mat. Fluttershy tries to maintain the hold as Vinyl Scratch crawls but couldn't seem to keep her footing long enough. Vinyl Scratch managed to crawl towards the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers and grab the middle rope.

Octavia: "ROPE BREAK!" Fluttershy then released Vinyl Scratch's leg and let it drop to the floor while Vinyl Scratch held her back on the mat. Fluttershy then bent down to grab both of Vinyl Scratch's boots and drag her to the middle of the ring. Fluttershy then grabs Vinyl Scratch's shoulders and lifts her up to her feet. Suddenly, Vinyl Scratch grabs Fluttershy by the hair and proceeds to pound at Fluttershy with trapped headbutt's. Fluttershy staggers back as she held her head from the multiple impacts. Vinyl Scratch then swiftly gets behind Fluttershy and uses her right hand to grab a hold of Fluttershy's right wrist, tucks her head under Fluttershy's right armpit, and uses her free left arm to reach down and wrap her arm around the side of Fluttershy's right leg. Vinyl Scratch then takes a quick breath before lifting Fluttershy off the ground and sideways on Vinyl Scratch's shoulders in which Fluttershy was facing the same direction as Vinyl Scratch, and at the same time Vinyl Scratch spun 90 degrees and falls backwards and drive's Fluttershy back-first into the mat for an Olympic slam.

Twilight: "What strength by Vinyl Scratch!"

Lyra: "Man, that Olympic slam was just overkill!"

Vinyl Scratch got up to her feet and turned around to look down at Fluttershy who was panting heavily on the ground. Vinyl Scratch bent down and pulled Fluttershy up to her feet before Irish whipping her into the bottom left turnbuckle where she slammed into it and fell back in a sitting position with her head nodding off.

Twilight: "Uh oh! Looks like Vinyl Scratch is setting up for her signature!"

Bon Bon: "Vinyl Scratch has a signature?!"

Twilight: "Yes. She calls it her *Face Wub*. She just came up with it before this match and it is a rather…unusual choice for a signature move."

Lyra: "How so?"

Twilight: "You'll see."

Vinyl Scratch then walked over to the middle of the ring and faced the lower left turnbuckle where Fluttershy was in a sitting position. Vinyl Scratch then squat and kissed both of her hands before using them both to smack her buttocks before charging at Fluttershy. Halfway through the charge, Vinyl Scratch turned around and ran backwards. Fluttershy saw this coming and was about to yell in surprise only for it to be muffled by Vinyl Scratch butt slamming in her face which causes her head to slam into the turnbuckle. Vinyl Scratch then quickly reaches her arms back to grab a hold of the top ropes on each side if the turnbuckle before bouncing her butt up and down Fluttershy's face for a Booty bop to complete the *Face Wub*. Fluttershy flails and lets out muffled screams.

Bon Bon raises her eyebrows in surprise. "…I want some wub."

Lyra: "BEST! SIGNATURE! EVER!" Lyra cheers before she lets out a bunch of hoots and hollers.

Twilight turns her head in an attempt to mentally save some of Fluttershy's pride as her face gets wiped with Vinyl's buttocks.

Back in the ring, Octavia mentally face palms herself before going over to count. "1!...2!...3!...4!...5! That's enough Vinyl!"

Vinyl Scratch removes her butt from Fluttershy's face to see that her face was red from blushing as she coughs and tries to take in clean oxygen. Vinyl Scratch grabs Fluttershy by the hair and maneuvers her back to the middle of the ring.

Vinyl: "So, what did you think of my signature?" Vinyl Scratch asked the dazed Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: "It was so awful…"

Vinyl Scratch: "Nah, it's not that bad. It's my finisher you have to worry about."

Fluttershy's eyes shot open. "Finisher?!"

Vinyl Scratch then grabbed Fluttershy's head and pulled it down so she could strike her forehead with her knee. Fluttershy stood there and swayed while she held her head. Vinyl Scratch then ran towards the ropes in the direction of the runway.

Twilight: "Vinyl is going for her finisher!"

Bon Bon: "A finisher? Seriously? Isn't Fluttershy finished enough as it is?"

Vinyl Scratch bounced off the ropes and used them momentum to charge at Fluttershy. As soon as Vinyl Scratch got close enough she squat and jumped at Fluttershy and forced them both a short distance off the ground while hooking her arms behind Fluttershy's shoulders and clamping her hands over Fluttershy's eyes (Kind of like a full nelson but backwards). While in the air, Vinyl Scratch quickly wraps her legs around the outside of Fluttershy's legs and bends them back to push Fluttershy's legs forward a little, all the while using the momentum to shift her weight to her upper body in which Vinyl Scratch drives Fluttershy's head, shoulders, and upper back into the mat with her on top to complete the *Bass Drop*.

Twilight: "There it is! *Bass Drop*!"

Lyra: "Oh man, that's it! Fluttershy is DONE!"

Vinyl Scratch removed her hands from Fluttershy's closed eyes and slid her arms out from under Fluttershy's shoulders as her arms limply fell to the mat. Vinyl Scratch then unwraps her legs from Fluttershy before getting on all fours and crawling off Fluttershy's motionless body only for her to crawl over it again from Fluttershy's left side and use her left arm to hook Fluttershy's dangling right leg.

Twilight: "Vinyl Scratch hooks the leg!"

Octavia drops to the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Octavia then motioned for Twilight to ring the bell.

Twilight rang the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ Fast paced and insanely loud techno music resonates throughout the building ~*

Vinyl Scratch releases Fluttershy's leg and lets it slide back down to the mat before pumping both of her fists in the air. Octavia then goes over to help Vinyl Scratch up to her feet and maneuvers her to the middle of the ring before raising her hand in the air.

Octavia: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL! VINYL SCRATCH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia released Vinyl Scratch's hand only for Vinyl Scratch to hug Octavia who smiled uncomfortably but was happy for her friend nonetheless. Vinyl Scratch then released Octavia from the hug to walk past Fluttershy, who was being checked up on by Octavia, and to the bottom right turnbuckle and climbed up it until she was on the middle ropes and pumped her fists in the air along with a roar of victory.

Twilight: "What a rousing performance by Vinyl Scratch who has just won her first victory here at CCPW!"

Lyra: "That signature was awesome! That finisher was awesome! Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling is AWESOME!" Lyra cheered loudly.

Bon Bon: "That was definitely a match worth watching! Now I can't wait to get in the ring with you, Twilight!"

Twilight chuckled. "The feeling's mutual Bon Bon! And, if I do say so myself, think that this was an excellent match to refer to!"

Vinyl Scratch, who was still on the turnbuckle, cupped her ears towards the commentator's. "If you love me, whistle!"

Lyra and Bon Bon let out long whistles while Vinyl Scratch soaked up all of their praise.

Twilight motioned for Pinkie Pie to turn off all the stuffed animals in which she did so before proceeding to regroup with the others who were near the ring and taking turns high fiving the victor. Octavia and Bon Bon helped Fluttershy to her feet and supported her as they exited the ring.

Bon Bon: "Hey, Fluttershy? You did pretty good in your match. Never thought you would last that long."

Vinyl: "Yeah, you can really take a hit!"

Fluttershy tiredly smiled. "Thanks."

Bon Bon: "So, out of curiosity, how did it feel? The *Bass Drop* I mean."

Fluttershy: "It was like, when Vinyl Scratch covered my eyes I could hear the air passing by me in a peaceful flight until I heard the shattering crash of my body into the mat before I went to sleep…" Fluttershy says as her thoughts drifted off.

Bon Bon: "…oh."

Vinyl Scratch crossed her arms and smiled at the results and effects of her new finisher.

Twilight: "So, what did you two think of the match?" Twilight asked Lyra and Bon Bon.

Lyra: "I thought it was awesome!"

Bon Bon: "It was incredibly exciting to watch!"

Twilight: "Then you know what to do in your match, Lyra? Just do what they just did and give it all you got."

Lyra nodded. "Yeah, I got it." Lyra assured."

Twilight: "Good, because your match with Rarity is up next."

Lyra: "K." Lyra then walked up to Rarity and extended her hand with a smile. "Hey, good luck Rarity."

Rarity smiled and shook the hand. "And same to you, Lyra! You'll need it! Now, your attire is in the locker with the number 9 on it in the locker room on your left! See you in the ring!" And with a wave Rarity makes her way to the locker rooms to prepare for her match. Lyra scowled before turning to Twilight.

Lyra: "Well, I better go get dressed then."

Bon Bon: "Want me to help you get dressed?" Bon Bon asked with a playful wink and giggle as she held out her elbow to Lyra.

Lyra grinned and hooked Bon Bon's elbow with her own. "It would be our pleasure."

Lyra and Bon Bon then went arm in arm to follow Rarity to the locker rooms and left everybody else to their fun.

Twilight clapped her hands. "All right then let's start setting up again!"

Twilight, along with everybody else, then went to set up for the next match. Fluttershy and Octavia both walked together to the locker rooms where they could change.

Fluttershy: "Hey, Octavia?"

Octavia: "Yes?"

Fluttershy: "Just a warning. If you ever get in a match with Vinyl Scratch, always avoid the *Bass Drop*. My head is still ringing." Fluttershy giggled.

Octavia smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that."

Fluttershy: "Why not?"

Octavia: "I've listened to so much of that blaring garbage Vinyl calls music that I probably won't even notice my ears ringing." Octavia says with a wider smile to which her and Fluttershy laugh together as they make their way to the locker rooms.

* * *

**So, how did you enjoy this chapter? To be honest I'm enjoying writing this particular show. Alot to do and so much time to do it in, you know? Well, I hope you enjoyed this because I know what you really want to see..."**

**Lyra: "Me too..."**

**Vultarian01: "I meant your match with Rarity."**

**Lyra: "Uh...yeah. That's...what I meant to..." Lyra quickly walked away in shame.**

**Vultarian01: "Anyway, send me a review and I'll see you in Rarity vs Lyra. Until then. Arevoir.**


	20. Rarity vs Lyra

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01.**

**Twilight: "What took you so long?!" Twilight asked sternly.**

**Vultarian01 rolled his eyes. "I was busy with other stuff and I couldn't be preoccupied with the story until I had to get done what I had to get done." Vultarian01 explained.**

**Twilight closed her eyes and nodded her head in understanding. "I suppose that is an exceptionable excuse. HOWEVER! We now have to keep these chapters on a strict deadline period in order to reduce the agitation of the readers and increase the input of views and visitors onto your story management charts. Now..." Twilight brings out a note pad. "We should start off by cutting your bathroom time in half by having you eating prunes every few hours to decrease the amount of time spent in the bathroom. Next we should also remove all distracting subjects and objects from your surrounding area..."**

**Vultarian01 blocks her out. "Anyway, I apologize for the long delay and i hope you enjoy this chapter. And while you do that I'll be dealing with *sigh* my manager apparently..."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I also do not own Sara Bareilles or any of their respective songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Fifty-three minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed once more as Twilight turned on all of the stuffed animals. Pinkie Pie was in the ref's outfit and was skipping and humming around the ring as she waited for the fun to start. Applejack, Octavia, and, Vinyl Scratch, and Fluttershy made room in the bleachers for themselves to watch the match from. Rainbow Dash was alone at the commentator's table on the bell side. Rainbow Dash waved to Twilight for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Rainbow: "What's up CCPW wrestling fans?! I'm your champion Rainbow Dash here to welcome you back to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow: "I know what you're thinking. Where is my co-commentator? Well, she'll be out here soon enough. She has to go help with something. But for now let's talk about the result of the first match between Vinyl Scratch and Fluttershy. Vinyl Scratch debuted her signature, the *Face Wub*, and her finisher, *Bass Drop*, on her unlucky opponent, Fluttershy. Poor Flutters took a pinfall after Vinyl's finisher which gave Vinyl Scratch her first win ever since her arrival to CCPW. Better luck next time, Fluttershy. But we should be talking about the match that's gonna get underway: Rarity vs. Lyra. Lyra is a newbie to CCPW and she's gonna need the best of luck against Rarity. If she can knock ME out then she's an obvious danger in the ring. Of course I would have won…somehow. Okay, enough of this boring crap! Let's get on with the show!"

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Twilight (Announcer): "Hello one and all! This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Coming from the upper ring of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at an unknown weight…The high class queen of Canterlot High…RAAARIIITYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air giving the audience a princess like wave followed by her leaning forward to blow a kiss toward them. She then stood upright and, with her right hand still on her hip, started to casually strut down the runway. Rarity was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style.

Rainbow: "Rarity struts down the runway with confidence to take on another rookie in the ring! Her last match against one of our more recent rookie's, Octavia, didn't end so well for her which doesn't help her losing streak she's gotten ever since the final three-way tournament match. If she loses against Lyra in this match then that means she's going to have herself her fourth straight loss in her 'career' as a pro wrestler. Better win it Rarity."

Once Rarity got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. She then continued toward the center of the ring and gave the audience a courtesy before going to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) to wait for her opponent.

*~ Fast paced music played on a Lyre resonates throughout the building ~*

Twilight (Announcer): "Introducing next…Here for her CCPW debut…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 125 lbs…The Lyrist who strikes the pitch as well as the…uh…'female dog'…Accompanied by Bon Bon...LYYYRAAA!

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Lyra stepped out of the curtain along with her girlfriend Bon Bon (Who was in her regular attire) and stepped into the spotlight. Lyra was holding Bon Bon's right hand with her left. Lyra and Bon Bon both raised their closed hands and used their free arms to wave to the crowd before dropping them and proceeding to walk hand in hand down the runway. She was wearing a teal sports bra like top with white edges that outline the bra and the thick white straps that go straight over her shoulders and shaped into an X over the back. The top covered her bust except for the front of the bra which showed a curved dip that stopped mid-way to the bottom part of the bra, showing cleavage. The front of the top also had a thick teal strap that went straight across below her collarbone. The top design itself was just a plain teal. She was also wearing some teal colored semi-baggy long tights. The tights were held up by a black cloth karate belt. The tights also had two short bars with curved ends above the knee of each leg. The leg ends of the tights were baggy with a white triangle like pattern along it. She wore teal sneakers with white lacings and silver soles. The sneakers only covered up to the middle of her ankles.

Lyra also wore white fingerless gloves with a golden, open, triangle on the back of each hand. Her hairstyle was kept the same.

Rainbow: "Well look at Lyra with her nice outfit and her girl at her side! To be honest folks I can't really say much about Lyra other than she's a Lyrist and a lesbian. So let's just see where this goes."

As Lyra and Bon Bon approach the ring, Bon Bon goes up to the apron first and holds up the top rope and uses her foot to hold down the bottom rope and creates an opening. Lyra gladly ducks through the opening and gets into the ring, she then waves to the crowd before holding open the ropes for her girl, Bon Bon. Lyra and Bon Bon make their way to the middle of the ring where Lyra was handed the microphone by Pinkie Pie.

Lyra cleared her throat before speaking. "Thank you one and all! My name is Lyra. Here beside me is my best friend as well as my girlfriend, Bon Bon!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Bon Bon waves to the crowd before stepping back a little to give Lyra some room.

Lyra: "Thank you, Thank you. I REALLY love the first impression from you guys here at CCPW. You guys are really nice. You may already know the last two wrestlers who had their debuts here; Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. Well, just like them, I too am a musician. I admit I work more alongside Octavia then Vinyl Scratch since we're both in the Canterlot High band orchestra, but I still am glad they're both here and I can't wait to be with them in the ring: Alongside or against. As for me pro wrestling was actually more of a back up career because, you know, I'm a Lyrist. But I think this a good opportunity to show all of you what I have in the ring tonight against my opponent Rarity who I wish the best of luck. Well, that's all I have to say. You wanna add anything Bon Bon?"

Bon Bon nodded and took the mic from Lyra.

Bon Bon: "I would watch pro wrestling with Lyra a lot in my spare time away from my job at Sweet &amp; Elite. I always admired the sport and I'm glad that I'm here alongside Lyra for my debut match here at CCPW against Twilight Sparkle. I admit I have not had any professional combat training like Lyra but I do some heavy lifting around Sweet &amp; Elite you could say I'm KINDA strong. Not as strong as AJ but still. Lastly, I wanna wish Lyra good luck in this match which I will be commentating on beside Rainbow Dash. Anyway, thank you for having us and…I guess I'm done.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow: "Hey, Bon Bon! Get over here and get set up so we can start!"

Bon Bon: "Okay! Gimmie a second!" Bon Bon shouted before turning back to Lyra. "Good luck out there, Lyra."

Lyra: "Thanks, Bon Bon."

Bon Bon then gave Lyra a smooch on the lips before leaving the ring while Lyra went to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) and rolled her shoulders as she waited for the match to begin.

Meanwhile, Bon Bon got out of the ring and proceeded to sit on the other side of the commentator's table before putting on her head set. "Ready."

Pinkie Pie went over to Rarity's corner to search her. As soon as she was found clean, she proceeded over to Lyra's corner to search her. She was clean to, so Pinkie Pie walked to the middle of the ring and gestured for the opponents to follow suit as they did so.

Rainbow: "So, what kind of style can we expect to see from your girl, Bon Bon?"

Bon Bon: "I'll explain as the match goes on." Bon Bon assured.

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie quickly explained the rules to them to which they both nod in agreement.

Pinkie: "Okey Dokey! You ready Lyra?"

Lyra raised her fists and took a stance. "Ready!"

Rarity raised an eyebrow at Lyra's stance. It definitely wasn't the standard position a wrestler would take.

Pinkie: "You ready, Rarity?"

Rarity shook off the thought and proceeded into a wrestling stance. "Ready!"

Pinkie: "Alrighty then! FIGHT!" Pinkie Pie then motioned for Rainbow Dash to ring the bell.

Rainbow Dash rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Pinkie Pie took a step back to let the two go at it. Rarity and Lyra didn't circle each other, however. Instead, Rarity took the offensive and ducked before running at Lyra in an attempt to connect a Double leg takedown. However, Lyra kneed her in the face which caused her to shoot up and take a step back. Lyra grinned in satisfaction as she stomped and pressed on Rarity's forward right toe of her boot. Lyra then quickly gave a couple of jabs to Rarity's chest stomach and face before releasing her to let her stagger back. Lyra then turned around and reached back to grab Rarity's right arm and kneeled down to flip Rarity over her and slam her into the mat back-first for an Armdrag. Lyra then raised both of her hands to wave to the crowd as Rarity held her back on the mat.

Rainbow: "Whoa! Those were some nice punches!"

Bon Bon: "Lyra knows karate. She's pretty good at it too."

Rainbow: "Well it doesn't look like Rarity's off to such a good start then."

Lyra bent down to flip Rarity on her belly and walk over her back facing the opposite direction. Lyra then jumps in the air and hikes up her legs before crashing down onto Rarity's back for a Butt drop. Lyra then rolls off of Rarity and gets to her feet. Lyra then bends down to grab Rarity's hair and pull her up to her feet. Lyra begins to deliver a series of knife edge chops to Rarity's chest. Lyra keeps chopping up Rarity until she was backed into her corner. Lyra was about to deliver another knife edge chop with her right hand but was caught by Rarity's left hand before it could connect. Rarity then kneed Lyra in the stomach before grabbing her by the hair. Rarity then pulled her back before whipping her into the mat back-first. As Lyra squirms, Rarity takes the opportunity to climb backward up the ring until she was standing on the bottom ropes. Rarity patted her right elbow before jumping up and landing an elbow drop on Lyra's belly.

Bon Bon: "Ly Ly!" Bon Bon exclaimed with her hands over her mouth in a frightened manner.

Rarity then hikes her leg over until she was on her knees above Lyra and pinned her shoulders down against the mat.

Pinkie Pie drops to count. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Bon Bon: "Whoo-hoo! Lyra rolls the shoulder!"

Rainbow: "Well, she won't be going down easy."

Rarity got up to her knees and began to stomp on Lyra for a few seconds before bending down and pulling her up to her knees by her hair. Rarity then kept pulling to make her walk on her knees towards the middle of the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. Rarity then threw Lyra against the middle rope which made her bounce off back onto her knees to Which Rarity scored a soccer kick to the back of Lyra's head with a loud SMACK.

Rainbow Dash winced. "Damn. That's gotta smart."

Bon Bon didn't know what Rainbow Dash was talking about as her eyes were covered.

Lyra held her head as she climbed up and leaned against the ropes. Rarity grabbed Lyra by the hair once more and led her to the middle of the ring. Rarity then straightened up the dazed Lyra and turned her around until she was facing her. Rarity then grabbed her hair to pull her forward and whip her back-first into the mat once more. Rarity then got to her knees on Lyra's right side and tucked her right arm under Lyra's thighs and her left arm under her upper back before getting off of her knees and lifting up Lyra along with her. Rarity strained as she tried to get to her feet while lifting the still dazed Lyra. Rarity then let out a shout before getting on one knee and dropping Lyra's back onto her knee for a Backbreaker. Lyra then slipped off of Rarity's knee and lay face-down on the mat below.

Rainbow: "Honestly, that wasn't the most impressive Backbreaker I've ever seen. Rarity should stick to kicking and punching."

Bon Bon: "Lyra! Get up!"

Back in the ring, Rarity got on her other knee and flipped Lyra onto her back before pulling her forward and grabbing her right leg to lift it in the air for a pin attempt.

Pinkie Pie drops. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Bon Bon: "Yeah! That's how we do it!" Bon Bon cheered.

Rarity growled and let Lyra's leg drop before getting back up to her feet. Rarity bent down to grab Lyra by the hair once more and Irish whip her towards the ropes in the direction of the runway. Lyra bounced off of them and head straight back at Rarity who was running at her as well with her right arm out in an attempt to connect a Clothesline. However, Lyra ducks under the Clothesline and keeps running towards the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table while Rarity ran towards the ropes in the opposite direction. Rarity and Lyra bounce off the ropes and head back at each other this time with Lyra holding out HER right arm for a Clothesline of her own. However Rarity dodges that as well by ducking under it in which they both headed back to the opposite ropes. This time however it seemed that Rarity and Lyra had the same idea as they both charged at each other and jump forward to execute a simultaneously performed Running dropkick in which their boots connect and they both end up on the floor squirming in pain.

Rainbow: "This is an awesome battle to watch folks!"

Bon Bon: "I hope Lyra gets up before the ten-count."

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie starts to count. **"1!...2!...3!...4!...5!..."**

Lyra and Rarity slowly stir to their knees and glare at each other.

Pinkie: **"6!...7!...8!...9!..."**

Both Lyra and Rarity get to their feet before Pinkie made it to ten.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Bon Bon held her chest and let out a long breath of relief. "I was really worried for a second there."

Rainbow: "Yeah, now that's what I call down to the wire!"

Rarity runs at Lyra, but is met with a downward palm strike to the chest which caused Rarity to stagger back. Lyra then reached forward to grab Rarity's hair with her left hand and pull her back in and lean her forward while she extends her right arm in a raised position with her fist clenched. Lyra smiled and kissed her right bicep before throwing it down and clubbing her forearm across the back of Rarity's head for a Forearm club which sent Rarity front-first into the mat. Lyra bends down and maneuvers Rarity back onto her feet before jabbing her in the forehead and Irish whipping her towards the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table. Rarity bounces off of the ropes and runs back at Lyra who readies herself for a strike. However, Rarity then charges toward Lyra and jumps on her with her legs wrapped around Lyra's waist which knocks Lyra down connecting the Lou Thesz press. Rarity then grabs Lyra's hair and uses it to angrily bang her head against the mat over and over.

Bon Bon: "Whoa! Rarity sure has a temper!"

Rainbow: "Yeah, well dealing with annoying customers in a dress shop every day will do that to ya."

Rarity released her legs from Lyra's waist and gets to her feet before bending down to grab Lyra by the hair and pull her up to her feet. Rarity then quickly gets behind Lyra and places both of her hands on her shoulders and jumps up in place while placing both of her knees on her back. Rarity then falls back towards the mat along with Lyra. When Rarity hits the mat her knees are pushed up into Lyra's back to connect the Double knee backbreaker and to complete her signature: *Fashion Forward*.

Rainbow: "Rarity hits Lyra with *Fashion Forward* and it doesn't look nice!"

Bon Bon: "Lyra! Kick her ass! Come on!" Bon Bon cheered.

Lyra retracted and the impact causes her to be shot up onto her knees but quickly fell forward onto her face with her limbs at her sides. Rarity seized this opportunity to grab Lyra's boots and flip her onto her back before taking Lyra's left leg and placing it on her shoulder. Rarity then began to crawl forward until Lyra's leg was pushed upwards against her for a leg split pin.

Pinkie Pie drops to count the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Bon Bon: "Lyra kicks out! Lyra kicks out!" Bon Bon cheers in joyous relief.

Rainbow: "And Rarity is not too happy about this."

Rarity screams in rage through her clenched teeth as she throws away Lyra's leg and begins to punch Lyra continuously. However, Lyra managed to jab Rarity in the throat once more to make her gag and stand straight up on her knees to try and take in some oxygen. Lyra then raises her legs out from under Rarity and kicks her in the chest to send her back-first into the mat. Lyra then gets up to her feet before watching the stirring Rarity slowly gets back up. Lyra quickly runs towards the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers before bouncing off them. Rarity finally got up to her feet in a daze as she holds her back in pain. Rarity turns around and her eyes shrink at the sight of Lyra coming at her with her arms crossing in an "X" fashion. Lyra then lunges at Rarity and connects the double backhand chop, or Cross chop, on Rarity's chest to complete Lyra's signature she calls *X-A-Cutie*. Rarity falls back onto the mat with a hard THWACK and proceeds to lay there and breathe heavily and squint her eyes at the ring lights above her.

Bon Bon: "Lyra lands *X-A-Cutie* on Rarity with devastating results!"

Rainbow: "Oh! I get it. It's called *X-A-Cutie* because it's a Cross chop and she's executing the move to execute a cutie, yeah, yeah, I get it. I get it…"

Lyra goes over to the right side Rarity's body and smiles to see her opponent is rather exhausted. Now it's time to finish her off. Lyra bent over to grab Rarity by the hair and slowly pull her up to her feet. Lyra then positioned herself in which she was slightly in front and facing Rarity's left side. Lyra then placed her left hand on Rarity's throat and pulled her head down to bend her upper body forward before reaching under and across Rarity's waist and clamping onto the other side of her waist with her left hand. Rarity's eyes widened as Lyra then began to lift Rarity up and to the side in which Rarity's boots were dragging across the mat and her arms were dangling down. Lyra then quickly got down on her right knee while dropping Rarity and maneuvering her grip on Rarity's throat to the back of her neck so she could slam Rarity's throat onto her left leg and knee on the two bars decorated on her tights. Rarity's eyes shot open wider as a single stream of saliva dripped out of her mouth and onto the mat below.

Bon Bon: "Lyra's getting Rarity set up for her finisher!"

Rainbow: "What finisher?"

Bon Bon: "You'll see."

Lyra then removed her left hand from the back of Rarity's neck and clamps it onto Rarity's shoulder to pull Rarity's shoulder and head back until they were both facing away from Lyra. Lyra then used her left hand to grab rarity's head and band it sideways along her knee and removed her right arm from underneath Rarity to let her lower body drop and places it on her shoulder to pull it sideways away from her neck; leaving the base of Rarity's neck where the neck and shoulders meet wide open. Lyra then raises her hand in the air above her head for a few seconds before a strong, swift, and precise downward Kesagiri chop onto the base of the neck where the neck and shoulders meet to complete the *Hand to Heaven* finisher. As soon as the smack was heard, it was apparent that the chop had landed which knocked Rarity completely unconscious as her body went completely limp.

Bon Bon: "*Hand to Heaven*! It connects!"

Rainbow: "A chop? The finisher was just a chop?"

Bon Bon: "Yup! A chop to the base of the neck which, if done precisely, can immediately knock someone out cold. And by the looks of it I'd say the finisher did its job quite nicely." Bon Bon said with an amused smile.

Back in the ring, Lyra pushed Rarity's unconscious body off of her knee and let it fall front-first to the mat below. Lyra then got on both knees and pushed Rarity onto her back. Lyra smiled in satisfaction at Rarity's peaceful face as she sleeps. Lyra crawled over Rarity's body and used her right arm to hook Rarity's left leg for a pin.

Pinkie Pie dropped to the mat to count the pin. **"1!...2!...3!" **Pinkie Pie then motioned for Rainbow Dash to ring the bell.

Rainbow Dash rang the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ Fast paced music played on a Lyre resonates throughout the building ~*

Lyra releases Rarity's leg and lets it drop to the mat. Lyra then gets to her feet and jumps up and down while pumping her fists in the air and whooping in victory. Lyra then goes over to inkie Pie and lets her raise her hand in the air.

Pinkie: "HERE'S YOUR WINNER BY A PINFALL! LYRA!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow: "Whoa. That's a pretty good finisher. Not that flashy, but still good."

Bon Bon tore off her headset and started to jump around and cheer enthusiastically. "YES! YES! YES! LYRA WON! LYRA WON!"

Bon Bon then threw away the headset and ran towards the ring and quickly crawled under the ropes and got to her feet. Lyra noticed Bon Bon running at her and smiles as she spreads out her arms for a hug. Bon Bon tackles Lyra to the ground and proceeds to kiss every part of her face as well as her lips while Lyra giggles. All the while Pinkie Pie is checking in on Rarity who was still out cold.

Rainbow: "What a great start for Lyra, and what another humiliating loss for Rarity. That's TWO rookies who managed to beat her in their debut matches against her. Eh, I'm pretty sure she'll manage to make her way back up somehow. Anyway, this was definitely a great debut match at CCPW!" Rainbow Dash then motioned for Twilight to cut off everything and get down here with the rest of them. Once there, Lyra was in the ring with Bon Bon hugging her neck and affectionately snuggling her while everyone else congratulated her before turning their attention over to Rarity who was, still, out cold on the mat. Pinkie Pie went over to Rarity and asked for everyone to give her some room for her special procedure only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash who dragged her away.

Fluttershy looked over Rarity's body and touched Rarity's forehead. "Will she be okay?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Lyra: "Don't worry. She'll only be out for about an hour and she'll be fine afterwards." Lyra assured.

Octavia: "Okay, but what do we do with Rarity in the meantime?"

Applejack walked over to Rarity's body and picked her up bridal style before throwing her over her shoulder. "Well, Since Rare's gonna be out fer a while Ah'll just take her up to the bleachers with me and wait fer her ta wake up." Applejack said as she was about to exit the ring with Rarity over her shoulder until Pinkie Pie stopped her.

Pinkie: "Ooh, ooh, ooh! Wait!...I'm about to be BRILLIANT!" Pinkie Pie said with a giggle as she takes out a black marker and lifts up rarity's head and draws a black, curly mustache and black circles around her eyes.

Octavia and Twilight shook their heads at Pinkie's shenanigans while everybody else couldn't contain their laughter.

Octavia shook her head. "Classy. Very classy you guys."

Lyra stopped laughing and looked over at Twilight. "Hey, Twilight? Shouldn't we be getting to the next match?"

Twilight: "Yes. Yes we should." Twilight turned to the rest of the group. "And that means everybody start setting up while me, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Pinkie Pie go change. We clear?"

Everyone: "Clear."

Everyone else then exited the ring to either start setting or getting changed while Twilight, Lyra, and Bon Bon were left in the ring together.

Twilight: "Well it looks like we're next Bon Bon. I wish you luck, and I'm not going to hold back on you just because you're a rookie." Twilight said with a confident smile as she extends her hand to Bon Bon.

Bon Bon looks at the hand and smiles before shaking it. "May the best woman win."

Twilight: "Oh, I plan to." Twilight says with a playful wink as she leaves the ring to go to the locker rooms.

Lyra scowled. "Oh yeah, Sparkle?! Well, Bon Bon's gonna…..gonna….WIN! Yeah, so eat it!" Lyra yelled over at Twilight who entered the curtains.

Bon Bon looked up nervously at Lyra. "You're still going to be in my corner, right Ly Ly?"

Lyra grinned. "Always."

Lyra and Bon Bon then shared a kiss before exiting the ring and getting ready for Bon Bon's match.

* * *

**Vultarian01: "I ope you have enjoyed this chapter and, once again, I'm sorry for the long delay.**

**Twilight: "...decreasing the output of you breathing by an estimate of 23.36%."  
**

**Vultarian01: "Twilight? Shouldn't you be getting ready for my next chapter?"**

**Twilight gasped. "Oh my goodness You're right! But don't worry I have plenty of other thoughts and strategies I can explain to you. We'll talk over lunch with our...note cards! EEEEEEEK!" Twilight screams giddily as she skips away.  
**

**Vultarian01: "...someone...please help me..."  
**


	21. Twilight Sparkle vs Bon Bon

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I want to take the time to let us reflect on the horrible tragedy that has befallen this day on the anniversary of September, 11, 2001. It was this day that two planes were hijacked and crashed into the Wold Trade center or the Twin towers if you will. Many innocent people have died in this attack through no fault of their own. Many family members were lost. Many brave firefighters and policemen were also caught in the destruction as they fought to save as many people as they could from the quickly collapsing building. That day was a dark day for America. But we rose from the ashes of this incident and became a much stronger nation than before. We may have lost much in that attack but we have gained something from it as well. A stronger unity. So I would like for everyone who's reading this to take a moment of silence for those who have lost there lives in the attack.**

**...**

**...Thank you. Now, I am also dedicating this chapter to the veterans. Those many brave men and women who risk their lives to let us keep our freedoms we have and sometimes even take for granted. So, If there are any veterans reading this...Thank you for protecting our freedom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of their respective characters. I also do not own _Lecrae, Britt Nicole, or Aaron Carter _or any of their respective songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Forty-three minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed once more as Rainbow Dash turned on all of the stuffed animals. Fluttershy was in the ref's outfit and was standing in the middle of the ring and waiting for the contenders. Pinkie Pie was in the bleachers with Applejack who had a still unconscious Rarity whose head was resting on her lap and the rest of Rarity's body on Pinkie Pie's lap in which Pinkie was using her waist as an elbow rest. Octavia was stationed at the commentator's table on the bell side while Vinyl Scratch was on the other side. Octavia waved to Rainbow Dash for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Octavia: "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen for another match, here, on Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling."

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Vinyl Scratch: "And I'm Vinyl Scratch! Now, we actually wanted to be the commentators for the last match but the rainbow and the walking cavity maker beat us to the punch. So we're just gonna have to settle for the match between Twilight Sparkle and Bon Bon.

Octavia: "Do stop being an irritant pain about everything, Vinyl. You're disregard for any respect of this match doesn't reflect well on your ability as a commentator."

Vinyl: "Then stop commentating at ME and do it to the audience, why don't ya?" Vinyl Scratch countered.

Octavia narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw but quickly retained her composure and continued. "Anyway…this will be a standard match with one fall. However, it will also be the debut match of Bon Bon here on CCPW."

Vinyl: "True, and who better to have as an opponent for her debut match than the easy to beat Twilight Sparkle?"

Octavia: "Well it is true that Twilight has had a rather continuous stream of losses so far, but underestimating your enemy is cause for failure. Even when I fought her she was quite persistent."

Vinyl: "Also true. But I still think Bon Bon's gonna cream her in this match. HA! Get it?! Because, you know cream and candy-

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I get it Vinyl. Now can't we just continue with the show?" Octavia said in an irritated tone.

Vinyl: "I don't know why you're miffed. You're the one who wouldn't stop talking." Vinyl Scratch said as she put her shoes on the table to get a look from Octavia.

Then the lights went dim and the search lights pointed toward the curtains.

*~ _Britt Nicole_'s song "_Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow Dash (Announcer): "What's up wrestling fans?! This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Straight out of the Canterlot Local Library…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 121 lbs…The star student of Canterlot High…TWIIILIIIGHT SPAAARKLE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight Sparkle emerges from the curtain in a confident manner as she pumps her left fist in the air and gives the audience a teethy smile. She then puts her arm down and starts to do a light strut down the runway. Twilight was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style as she made her way down to the ring.

Vinyl Scratch feels her head. "Whoa. I'm getting a serious de ja vu here…"

Octavia: "Well we did commentate on her match with Pinkie Pie. The only difference is that it's only us commentating and Twilight has a different opponent."

Vinyl: "That's true. Well I still stand by my decision of Twilight losing this match!"

Octavia: "You aren't the one who decides whether she wins or loses. That decision will be determined on how Twilight handles herself against Bon Bon. Anyway, why so sure that she will be defeated?"

Vinyl: "Because she doesn't get it! She thinks too much and that just gets her cocky and gets her beat!"

Octavia: "….that IS a valid point. However, with the little talk we had I'm sure she'll come to realize her mistake."

Vinyl: "Yeah…maybe…"

As Twilight approached the ring she grabbed the middle rope and raised it so she could duck under it and enter the ring. She then waved to the audience with both arms as she proceeds to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle). Once there she climbed on her turnbuckle until she was standing on the middle rope and pointed in the air with her left hand and pointed her hand at the audience while sweeping it across with her right hand. Twilight then jumped off the turnbuckle and leaned against it to wait for her match to commence.

*~ _Aaron Carter__'_s song "_I Want Candy_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow Dash (Announcer): "Introducing next…Here for her CCPW debut…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 126 lbs…The cute Candy Crusher…Accompanied by Lyra…BOOON BOOON!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Bon Bon stepped out of the curtain along with her girlfriend Lyra (Who was in her regular attire) and stepped into the spotlight. Lyra was holding Bon Bon's right hand with her left. This time, however, instead of simply raising their hands in the air Lyra raised Bon Bon's hand and spun her into a dip where Lyra kissed a surprised Bon Bon for a few seconds before pulling her back up to her feat. Bon Bon was surprised for a moment but quickly smiled as she and Lyra began to walk hand in hand down the runway. Bon Bon was wearing a long, moderate cobalt blue top. The top covered most of her upper body except for the hole for the neck that exposed the collar bone and a little bit below the back of her neck. The holes for her armpits were close around her arms and the top of the top's straps had very light fuchsia frills (that came around from the front of the shoulder to the back of the shoulder; forming a frilled hill pointing away from her head). The bottom of the top lengthened down until it passes a thin circled stitching around the bottom part of it located above the belly button and forming into a frill that loosens into a wave like cloth that barely covers her belly button. She was also sporting some very light fuchsia compression tight shorts that reached down to the middle of her thighs. The sides of the wrestling shorts each had a wide vertical rectangle colored in a darker fuchsia and in them were a vertical line of five wrapped pieces of candy (her cutie mark candies to be exact). She was also wearing some magenta colored boots with maroon lacing and very light fuchsia soles. The boots lengthened up to the middle of her calves.

Bon Bon was also supplied with thin, black elbow pads and knee pads. Her hair wasn't hanging down as it was held up into a short, curly ponytail allowing only a thick strand of her fuchsia streak hair down on her right temple and another thick strand of her moderate cobalt blue down onto her left temple; both curling inwards.

Octavia: "It seems that Bon Bon is well prepared for her debut as she makes her way down the ring."

Vinyl: "Along with her girlfriend Lyra who I hear is also managing for Bon Bon."

Octavia: "well…not so much of a manager in the traditional sense. She's an enforcer to be precise."

Vinyl: "Now, for those of you who had your head stuck under a rock an enforcer is a full-time wrestler who watches her charges (wrestler they are protecting/managing/encouraging) back and makes sure there isn't any shit going down against their charge. And occasionally becoming the shit themselves."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "And in HUMAN terms they are basically there to encourage their charge in their match and to ensure that the match is fair in the case where their charge would be ambushed by his or her opponents or them helping them with their match through dubious methods." Octavia reiterated.

Vinyl: "What's wrong with the way I said it?!" Vinyl Scratch asked accusingly.

Octavia let out a sigh before speaking. "Well, Vinyl, I don't believe anyone can understand the context of what you were explaining what with all the vague details and references to…excrement."

Vinyl: "Better than speaking in another language! You lost me at 'human'. Anyway we don't know if Lyra's even going to cause any shit or not."

Octavia looked at her friend with an appalled expression. "Why on earth would Lyra cheat?!"

Vinyl: "Hey. It's wrestling. ANYTHING can happen."

As Lyra and Bon Bon approach the ring, Lyra goes up to the apron first and holds up the top rope and uses her foot to hold down the bottom rope and creates an opening. Lyra gladly ducks through the opening and gets into the ring, she then waves to the crowd before holding open the ropes for Lyra as well. Bon Bon then goes to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) and leans against it while Lyra gets on the other side of the ropes and messages Bon Bon's shoulders.

Lyra: "Okay, Bon Bone you got this! You got Twilight scared into a corner!"

Bon Bon: "Lyra. That's her corner and the match hasn't even started yet."

Lyra: "Then you're even more intimidating then you think! Atta girl!"

Twilight looks over at her opponent. _"This shouldn't be too difficult. I mean she is just a rookie after all. First win here I come!" _Twilight thought with a confident smile as Fluttershy pats her down and determines her to be clean.

Fluttershy then walks over to Bon Bon's corner only to hesitate when seeing Lyra. Fluttershy wasn't homophobic but she was straight and she didn't want to imply anything by caressing Bon Bon's body for illegal objects. It just felt wrong to her. Bon Bon noticed Fluttershy's hesitation and speaks up.

Bon Bon: "You not going to frisk me Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy tapped her fingers. "Well…I would..but I don't wanna imply anything…."

Bon Bon: "If it's about me being a lesbian you don't have to worry about me thinking anything of it. Lyra's the only one for me." She assured.

Lyra nodded her head. "Yeah, you're cool."

Fluttershy: "Well…okay…" Fluttershy then frisked Bon Bon and found that she was clean.

Fluttershy then made her way to the middle of the ring to beckon for the two opponents to come closer.

Lyra and Bon Bon shared a kiss before Lyra hopped off of the ring and stood on the ground below next to Bon Bon's corner while Bon Bon walked over to the middle of the ring where Twilight was waiting. Fluttershy then quickly explained the rules to both of them. Bon Bon stuck out her hand for a handshake with a smile to her opponent. Twilight smiled back and gladly shook her hand.

Fluttershy: "Uh...okay. Are you ready Twilight?"

Twilight smiled and got into a wrestling stance. "Ready!"

Fluttershy: "And you Bon Bon?"

Bon Bon smiled back and kept her eyes on Twilight as she got into a stance of her own. "Ready!"

Fluttershy: "Alright then. FIGHT!" Fluttershy then motioned for Octavia to ring the bell.

Octavia rang the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Fluttershy took a step back as so she couldn't get hurt by the battle about to unfold. Bon Bon and Twilight Sparkle circled each other in the middle of the ring as they tried to predict the other's movements. And apparently the first move was made by Twilight who grabbed Bon Bon by her hair and kneed her in the gut before releasing her hair and delivering and uppercut to Bon Bon's jaw to make her stagger back a little. Bon Bon then got her footing and tried to deliver a left hook to Twilight only for her opponent do tuck under it and quickly get behind her in a position in which they were back to back. Bon Bon's eyes widen in surprise as Twilight reaches over her shoulders and seizes the back of Bon bon's head and neck with both hands.

Octavia: "Twilight's going for a Neckbreaker slam!"

Twilight then jumps up and falls onto her back while maintaining the hold on Bon Bon to drag her down with Twilight and drive her back into the mat for a Jumping neckbreaker.

Vinyl: "Ooooooh….so close, Tavi! It was actually a Jumping neckbreaker! But don't worry, because we have a consolation prize-

Octavia: "Shut up, Vinyl."

Twilight quickly crawls to her feet and starts waving to the cheering crowd while Bon Bon rolls onto her stomach and holds her back, reeling on the canvas. Twilight smiles as she goes over to her downed opponent and bends down to pick her up by her hair only to knee her in the stomach to make her double over once more. Twilight then jumps up and has her elbow positioned for a Bionic elbow strike on the top of Bon Bon's head which makes her sink down to her knees and hold her head in pain. Twilight then takes this time to run towards the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table and bounce off them. Twilight then uses the momentum to run at Bon Bon and deliver a Low dropkick to her chest to force her onto her back, reeling in pain. Twilight crawls over to Bon Bon's feet which were in the air and pulls them down before flipping her back onto her stomach. Twilight then grabs Bon Bon's left shin and wraps both of her (Twilight's) legs around it. Twilight gets down on the ground before twisting Bon Bon's leg to hyperextend her knee for a Cross kneelock. Bon Bon holds her head as she screams in pain. Meanwhile, Lyra runs over to the side of the ring in the direction of the runway where Bon Bon was facing.

Lyra: "Bon Bon! Crawl to the ropes!" Lyra yelled as she repeatedly slapped the apron with both of her hands to emphasize.

Bon Bon winced at the pain from the Cross kneelock before starting to do a slow military crawl for the ropes while dragging along Twilight. Twilight felt herself being dragged so she started to further twist Bon Bon's leg in an effort to make her submit before she can grab the ropes.

Octavia: "Twilight's making an obvious effort to keep Bon Bon away from the ropes."

Vinyl: "And it's pretty hard to look at when Bon Bon is yelling for every inch she crawls! She is definitely a desperate woman!"

Bon Bon: _"Just…a little…more…"_ Bon Bon thought as she was nearing the ropes and Lyra who was cheering for her to come closer. Bon Bon reached out her hand and stretched with all her might but was only able to touch the bottom rope with the tip of her fingers. However, Twilight then twisted Bon Bon's leg as hard as she could which erupted a sad scream of pain from Bon Bon who raised her hand a short distance above the mat.

Vinyl: "Oh,oh,oh! She's gonna tap! SHE'S GONNA TAP!"

Octavia: "And when so close to the ropes as well!"

Lyra saw this and bit her lip in nervousness. Suddenly, she panicked and grabbed Bon Bon's hand and pulled it over the middle rope so she could grab it.

Fluttershy didn't seem to notice this as she went over to Twilight and Bon Bon. "ROPE BREAK!"

Octavia: "What on earth?! If Fluttershy would have seen that, Bon Bon could've been potentially disqualified!"

Vinyl: "Like I told you….becoming shit themselves."

Twilight releases Bon Bon from the Cross kneelock and gets up to her knees to take a breath while Bon Bon crawls up the ropes and leans the front of her body against them and breathlessly nods her head at Lyra to thank her for the save. However, this did not grant her the match as Twilight was already on her feet and kicked Bon Bon's back before positioning Bon Bon through the opening in between the top and middle ropes. Twilight then reaches over the top ropes and grabs Bon Bon's arms and pulls them back so they could hook over the top rope which pulls back the rest of Bon Bon's upper body as well. Twilight then puts Bon Bon into a chinlock before straddling Bon Bon's back and pulling her (Bon Bon's) head back for a Rope assisted Camel clutch. Fluttershy goes to count due to the rule of using rope assisted holds.

Fluttershy: "1!...2!...3!...4!...5!" Twilight released Bon Bon from the chinlock and fell onto her back. Twilight, however, managed to kick Bon Bon through the ropes and out onto the apron with Bon Bon grabbing the middle rope to keep herself from falling onto the outside mat below.

Vinyl: "Hang in there little Bon Bon! The fire department is coming to rescue you!"

Octavia: "Your quips aren't as funny as you think they are. You are aware of that right?"

Vinyl: "Well I don't see YOU coming up with anything good!" Vinyl Scratch accused.

Octavia: "I'm a Cellist, a commentator, and a wrestler. Not a stand-up comedian like yourself."

Vinyl: "That's true. Your music is too boring to be a joke anyway." Vinyl Scratch coolly retorted.

Back in the ring, Twilight had already run towards the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table and bounced off them while Lyra was helping Bon Bon back onto the apron on the outside ropes. Twilight charged at the recovering Bon Bon and ducked.

Twilight: "_Bon Bon shouldn't be pretty exhausted so I doubt she could take a Spear to the outside mat and still be standing." _Twilight calculated as she charged at Bon Bon for a Spear.

This didn't end too well. Bon Bon managed to look up just as Twilight was coming at her and instinctively spun to the side. Twilight couldn't stop at the speed she was running so she braced herself as she flew in between the ropes and landed on the outside mat below. Twilight started to reel in pain as she held her back.

Octavia: "Well, that was an unfortunate miscalculation on Twilight's part." Octavia observed.

Fluttershy went over to the ropes and started to count. "1!...2!...3!...4!..."

Octavia: "Twilight should get back into the ring quickly otherwise she'll lose by countout."

Vinyl: "Uh…I wouldn't worry too much about that, Tavi. I think Twilight's getting some help."

Vinyl Scratch was correct. But not the help she wants. Lyra went over to Twilight and grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet.

Fluttershy: "…9!...10!...11!..."

Lyra then ran over to the ring with Twilight and tossed her back into the ring where Twilight rolled onto her stomach and lay there breathing heavily. Lyra gave Bon Bon a thumbs up to which Bon Bon nodded and began to climb up the rope until she was balancing herself on the top rope with her feet and hands inward. She couldn't keep her balance for long so she decided to jump off of the top rope and stretch out her body in a horizontal in which she brings out her hands and feet outward before landing on Twilight's back for a Frog splash. Bon Bon got to her feet and held her stomach from the impact before looking down at Twilight.

Bon Bon: _"Twilight may be down but I'm not doing so well either. I better wear her out a little more…"_

**_*Meanwhile*_**

Rarity slowly opened her eyes to see the ceiling. Rarity blinked for a few moments before yawning from an, unexpectedly, nice nap. She felt something on her legs and head holding her horizontal. Rarity tried to focus her sight on the figure above her head. After a little while it turned out to be Applejack who was staring down at her with an amused grin.

Applejack: "Well lookie who's awake!"

Pinkie: "Wow Rarity! You must've slept like a baby!"

Rarity: "Ugh..." Rarity groaned as she sat up and got off of Pinkie and Applejack's laps so she could sit up straight and hold her head. She must have lost considering that the last thing she remembered was being placed on Lyra's knee after a neckbreaker of some sort. Rarity then looked up and saw that a match was underway. Twilight was on her stomach on the mat and her opponent, Bon Bon, had just connected a Frog Splash onto Twilight's back. Then she looked over to see her previous opponent, Lyra, cheering Bon Bon on. Rarity leered at Lyra for a moment before being pulled back into reality by Pinkie Pie who was…giggling for some reason.

Rarity: "What's so funny?"

Pinkie Pie stopped giggling and rolled her eyes in another direction before shrugging. "Oh, nothing." Pinkie Pie then went right back to giggling at Rarity who was unaware of the artwork drawn on her face.

Rarity: "What?!"

**_*Return*_**

Bon Bon slowly got to her feet before grabbing Twilight's hair and pulling her back up to her level. Bon Bon then grabs Twilight with her left hand under Twilight's right armpit and bends down to reach underneath Twilight's legs and clasp onto her lower back. Bon Bon then uses the strength she honed from kneeing and beating dough to lift Twilight up, turn her upside down, and slam her back first into the mat for a Scoop slam. Twilight reeled in pain before Bon Bon grabbed her again and pulled her back up to her feet. Bon Bon quickly gets behind Twilight, pulling her hair to maneuver her a little further away from the ropes, and bends her upper body halfway forward. Bon Bon uses both of her hands to pull Twilight's left arm back in between her (Twilight's) legs in which her hand was placed a little under her crotch in which Bon Bon used her right hand to hold it in place. Bon Bon then changes her footing a little bit so she could use her left arm to hook Twilight's right arm back and clamp her hand on the back of Twilight's head. Bon Bon then uses her strength once more to lift Twilight up until Twilight was parallel with Bon Bon's chest and was facing upwards, still in the pumphandle. Bon Bon then quickly threw herself forward and drives Twilight's back into the canvas to complete the Pumphandle drop (also known as a tilt slam). Bon Bon released Twilight and let her body sprawl out on the mat as she breathed heavily with her eyes shut in pain. Bon Bon waves her hand to the crowd while she was on her knees.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia: "Two slams in a row by Bon Bon. Quite impressive strength."

Vinyl: "Let me guess. Twilight's gonna lose. Again."

Octavia: "That remains to be seen. However it does look like Bon Bon's going to attempt to end this match in just a moment."

Back in the ring, Bon Bon grabbed Twilight's head and slowly pulled her up to her feet before Irish whipping her into the upper right turnbuckle. Lyra went ran over to the turnbuckle on the outside of the ring while Bon Bon rushed at Twilight and spun back to lad a Back elbow on Twilight's chest. Bon Bon began to climb the ropes connected to the turnbuckle until she was standing on the middle ropes. Bon Bon bent down to use both hands to grab underneath Twilight's armpits. Bon Bon uses all of the strength she has left to pull Twilight up and set her up in a sitting position in which she was facing towards the inside of the ring. Bon Bon then uses her right arm to put Twilight Sparkle into a facelock and uses her other hand to point to the sky and smile while breathing heavily, enjoying the moment.

Octavia: "It looks like Bon Bon is going to finish the match!"

Back in the ring, Bon Bon was pumped and ready to go. She hasn't felt this excited in quite some time. What should she finish off Twilight with? A DDT? A Suplex? A Piledriver? These questions went through her mind and each created exciting endings for her debut.

Those thoughts, however, remained as thoughts.

Twilight got a second wind and punched Bon Bon in the gut which made Bon Bon double over Twilight and release her from the facelock. Twilight then punched Bon Bon across the face before using her legs to push Bon Bon off of the turnbuckle and send her falling back-first into the mat below. Twilight then grabbed the top ropes connected to the turnbuckle and placed her feet on the turnbuckle before standing up and balancing herself on the top turnbuckle.

Vinyl: "Sorry Tavi but it looks like it's gonna be the other way around!"

Bon Bon slowly stirs to her feet and holds her head in pain. Her head was ringing a bit and she was trying to focus on something. Bon Bon then turned to see Lyra waving frantically at the turnbuckle for some reason. The she suddenly heard what she was saying.

Lyra: "Bon Bon! Get away!"

Bon Bon's eyes shot open but instead of running away she snapped her head in the direction of the turnbuckle. She didn't see anything as her vision was blocked by the shadow of the wrestling boots hitting Bon Bon in the face. Twilight landed a Missile dropkick onto Bon Bon which caused Bon Bon to crash into the canvas, the back of her head hitting first. Bon Bon's legs and lower body shot up for a moment but were quickly pulled down by gravity as she was now unconscious on the mat with her legs slightly at their sides and her arms spread apart. Her head was on its right side pointing into the ring as she lays there and sleeps. Twilight slowly got to her feet and looked down at her opponent.

Octavia: "Twilight's going to make the pin!"

Twilight, however, decided to make sure that Bon Bon was down by jumping up and hiking up both of her legs and connecting a Double legdrop to Bon Bon's tummy. Bon Bon's body jerked up but other than that there still was no reaction.

Vinyl: "Wha-J-Just pin her already!"

Twilight, knowing that Bon Bon was out of it, gleefully crawled across Bon Bon's body and used both of her arms to grab Bon Bon's left leg and pull it back and lets it dangle for a pin. Twilight then closes her eyes and smiles as she listens to the sound of a glorious three-count.

Fluttershy drops. **"1!...2!..."**

Lyra: "GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!"

Fluttershy: **"3!"** Fluttershy then motioned for Octavia to ring the bell.

Octavia rang the bell. **DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ _Britt Nicole_'s song "_Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Twilight Sparkle releases the leg of Bon Bon and gets to her feet and pumps her fists in the air for her first victory. Lyra quickly crawled into the ring and checked up on Bon Bon while Twilight happilly skips to the middle of the ring for Fluttershy to hold her hand and lift it in the air.

Fluttershy: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL! TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy then released Twilight's arm and claps for her friend's victory. Twilight goes to her corner and jumps on the middle turnbuckle and begins to soak in the cheers of the imaginary crowd with a wide grin on her face.

Vinyl: "Well, well, well! It looks like Twilight Sparkle just got her first victory here at CCPW tonight!"

Octavia: "Indeed. Twilight has gone through quite a few losses to get to this point but it was well worth it!"

Vinyl: "Too bad for Bon Bon though. She almost had it."

Octavia smirked in satisfaction. "Well, I had a feeling Twilight would win. I suppose my intuition was correct."

Vinyl Scratch rolled her eyes behind her glasses. "Yeah, because, you know, Bon Bon being an inexperienced rookie didn't have anything to do with it at all."

Octavia blushed. "True…"

Vinyl Scratch smiled and pinched her cheek. "Aw! It's owkay, Tavi!" Vinyl Scratch playfully said with a baby-talk like impression.

Octavia wasn't amused. "Vinyl. If you don't want to be on the wrong part of a *Quindicesima* I suggest you stop pinching my cheek." Octavia warned with a blunt expression and tone.

Vinyl Scratch's smile faded and she released her cheek. "Yeah well how does a *Bass Drop* sound to you ya stuck up…" Vinyl Scratch then continued to quietly mutter while she signaled for Rainbow Dash to turn off the stuffed animals and switch the lights back on. Rainbow Dash did so before walking down to the bottom of the bleachers along with everyone else who was waiting there each of them giving Twilight a high five outside of the ring while Lyra was still inside the ring catering to Bon Bon who slowly opened her eyes.

Bon Bon slowly batted her eyes and groaned as she looked up at Lyra.

Lyra: "You okay, Bon Bon?!" Lyra asked panickingly.

Bon Bon: "Did I win….?" Bon Bon asked as she sat up and held her head.

Lyra scratched the back of her head. "yeeeaahhhhhh…..no."

Bon Bon looked down in disappointment. "Oh…"

Twilight went back into the ring and walked over to Bon Bon and extended her hand. Bon Bon looked up at Twilight and her hand. She smiled before taking it and pulling herself back up to her feet. Twilight and Bon Bon then embraced.

Twilight: "Good match, Bon Bon."

Bon Bon: "Good match."

Twilight then released Bon Bon from the hug and held her shoulders. "So…how do you feel?"

Bon Bon: "I feel…I feel…GREAT!" Bon Bon said enthusiastically. That was quite the rush of competitive action for her and she loved it! She felt so powerful even though she lost! She really did feel alive!

Twilight smiled and laughed. "Well I'm glad you like it and I know you're going to have fun being here!"

Bon Bon and Lyra smiled and nodded before all three of them left the ring and ware welcomed with Bon Bon being patted on the back for her effort.

Rainbow: "Those were some nice slams, Bon Bon!"

Applejack: "Ya sure can lift Ah tell ya!"

Bon Bon blushed from the praise she got by simply losing but doing her best.

Twilight turned her attention to the rest of the girls. "Well girls that sure was an exciting match! So let's give a round of applause for Bon Bon!" Twilight said before clapping before everyone started to follow suit. Bon Bon smiled from this attention she was getting and blushed further after Lyra kissed her on the cheek.

Twilight: "Well, we should be getting everything ready for the next match then. So let's get going!" Twilight said enthusiastically.

Rainbow: "Aw Yeah! You ready for this, Pinkie?!" Rainbow Dash taunted with a finger pointed toward Pinkie.

Pinkie put on a cocky smile before proceeding towards Rainbow Dash with a confident strut. Finally, Pinkie Pie was only a few inches away from Rainbow dash's face. "I'm ready Dashie. But are you ready for THIS?!" Pinkie Pie then booped Rainbow Dash's nose much to Rainbow's confusion.

Rainbow: "What the-

Pinkie: "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Pinkie Pie shouted suddenly before turning and bolting for the curtains. Rainbow Dash grinned before shortly bolting after her.

Lyra, Bon Bon, and Fluttershy proceeded to leave for the locker rooms as well while a few of the others went to do their own thing. This left Twilight and Vinyl Scratch alone. Vinyl Scratch then walked over to Twilight and shook her hand.

Vinyl: "Congrats on the win, Twilight. What I tell ya? Just think about what you have to do at that moment and the rest will just come a flowin'!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I don't see it."

Vinyl's smile faded and was replaced with confusion. "Huh?"

Twilight: "Well, I WAS about to do that…but I wanted to try it my way one more time. And you know what? IT WORKS!"

Vinyl: "….huh?"

Twilight then patted Vinyl Scratch's shoulder. "Thanks for your advice Vinyl Scratch, but I got this!" Twilight said before doing a confident strut for the locker rooms leaving a flabbergasted Vinyl Scratch behind.

Vinyl Scratch just smiled and shook her head in disbelief however and was heading for the bleachers when she ran into Rarity who still had that scribble on her face to which Vinyl Scratch couldn't help at laugh causing Rarity to turn around for a second and continue towards the locker rooms.

Rarity: "What is so funny?!" Rarity yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

**This was quite an enjoyable chapter if I do say so myself. Now, just a thought. For those of you reading this go make sure to tell anyone you know to remember what happened this day. And how we became stronger from it. And if you happen to see a veteran walking by your street or going to the grocery store let them know how much you appreciate their sacrifice. Because freedom is never free.**

**Well that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be Rainbow Dash vs Pinkie Pie so you have that to look forward to. I digress. Until next chapter. Arevoir. **


	22. Rainbow Dash vs Pinkie Pie

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. And I want to say that yes, Mr. Guest, like college. I haven't had much time to do these chapters because I have *shutter* college math work to do. And we all know how much of a bitch college math can be. and college work in general. Can I get a show of hands? Anyway, I'm just posting this know. I WAS going to post this along with chapter 23 but...you know how life is, right? Enjoy. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. I also do not own _Nightcore_ and _There for Tomorrow_ or any of their respective songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Thirty-two minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed once more as Applejack turned on all of the stuffed animals. Fluttershy, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, and Bon Bon were in the bleachers relaxing while waiting for the match to start. Octavia was in the ref's outfit inside the ring and was also relaxing against a turnbuckle as she waited for the competitors in this match. Rarity was stationed on the bell side of the commentator's table and was holding up a mirror with one hand and was using the other hand wiping off the marker with a paper towel. Twilight was commentating along with Rarity as well. While Rarity was wiping off Pinkie Pie's latest prank Twilight took the liberty of waving for Applejack to turn down the volume of the stuffed animals so she could speak.

Twilight: "Welcome back wrestling fans to another exciting matchup here on Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity: "Grrr…Pinkie Pie when I get my hands on you…" Rarity growled lowly as she wiped off the last of her marker mustache.

Twilight: "You alright, Rarity?"

Rarity sighed and put down the mirror. "I'm quite alright darling. I was just getting the last of my marker off of my face. Ugh, I'm going to need a really long facial appointment to get rid of any unsightly damage that marker could have done on my face!" Rarity wined.

Twilight: "Aw, come on Rarity. It's just Pinkie Pie fooling around." Twilight reasoned.

Rarity turned to Twilight with a low stare. "THIS! Nobody messes with THIS but either me or professional beauticians." Rarity said gesturing to her fabulous face.

Twilight: "Okay…Well in our last match I was taking on Bon Bon in her debut match. Unfortunately for Bon Bon the match ended with her losing against me in battle. It definitely was a grueling battle but using my knowledge of wrestling that I've received by studying the sport I was able to use my techniques and training wisely to lead me to victory!" Twilight said proudly.

Rarity: "Yes, well that IS correct and I-

Twilight: "I mean, yeah, Bon Bon had me a couple of times but I KNEW that she would let her guard down eventually which would give me the upper hand in-

Rarity lowered her eyebrows and spoke a little louder to get her attention. "Twilight."

Twilight paused looked over at Rarity who was giving her a (-_-) look and remembered that they had a match to commentate on. Twilight smiled bashfully and blushed.

Twilight: "Sorry. I guess I was just in a good mood so…well, anyway what do you think of the matchup between Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie coming up?"

Rarity: "*sigh* Well I'm not a betting woman, but if I were I would place Rainbow Dash as the favorite to win considering her, so far, unmatched winning streak here in CCPW."

Twilight nodded. "Very true, Rarity. Rainbow Dash hasn't lost once ever since her debut with a 6-win streak so far, counting the two wins in the three-way tournament match. Pinkie Pie better be at her best if she even has a CHANCE of beating the current Canterlot Diva's Central Champion in this match."

Rarity: "I agree. Rainbow Dash is quite the competitor."

Twilight: "But then again Pinkie Pie IS Pinkie Pie."

Rarity: "Touché."

Twilight: "But I'm pretty sure the fans want to WATCH the match rather than hear us speculate so let's begin!"

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Applejack (Announcer): "This here match is scheduled fer one fall! Up first…Comin' straight out of Cloudesdale…Standin' in at "5'7" and weighin' in at 124 lbs…The star athlete of Canterlot High and the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion…RAAAIIINBOOOW DAAASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow Dash burst out of the curtain, sliding in her knees as she gave the audience two rock sign hands with raised arms. She then got up and proceeded toward the ring while opening her arms out to crowd. Rainbow Dash was wearing her regular wrestling attire with the addition of having the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt buckled around her waist.

Twilight: "And here comes the champion! You know Rarity you could've broken her winning streak if hadn't been for…you know…" Twilight said with a nervous tone at the end of her sentence.

Rarity, however, didn't seem offended. "True, but things like this can happen. And I already forgive her for her mistake as mistakes happen all the time. Besides, I'll just knock out Rainbow Dash again if we ever have another rematch." Rarity said sweetly.

Twilight smiled nervously. "Well…it's good to know you aren't angry."

Half way down the runway, Rainbow Dash starts to sprint towards the ring. As soon as she gets there she jumps over the middle rope and into the ring. She lands with a front roll and stops with two rock sign hand gestures with raised arms. She then immediately goes to her corner (which from the commentators point of view, was the lower right turnbuckle) and proceeds to climb to the top of her turnbuckle to unbuckle the belt and lift it in the air for the crowd to see. She then jumps off the top turnbuckle backwards and onto her feet. She then puts the belt over her shoulder and turns around to lean against her corner and wait for her opponent.

*~ _Nightcore_'s song "_Dam Dadi Do_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Applejack (Announcer): "Introducin' next…Comin' from Mr. and Mrs. Cake's sweet bakery that is _"Sugarcube Corner"_…Standin' in at "5'6" and weighin' in at 119 lbs…The life of ANY party…PIIINKIIIEEE PIE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie Pie exploded out of the curtain and was showered with confetti that she put on top of the curtain herself as she jumped up and down with a few wee's and whoo-hoo's. After doing this for a while, she stopped to do a merry skip down the runway. Pinkie Pie was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her natural hairstyle.

Twilight: "Well it looks like Pinkie Pie is having fun as usual!" Twilight says with a laugh.

Rarity: "Well, we will see how much fun she's having when she does battle with Rainbow Dash."

Twilight: "To be honest I'm pretty excited for this matchup! An acrobat and a high-flyer doing battle with one another in the ring is quite the sight to behold."

Rarity: "Although, Pinkie Pie relies a little bit more on speed than power as compared to Rainbow Dash who effectively uses both."

Twilight: "Well Pinkie is KIND of a gymnast so you'd expect that. But I admit Pinkie Pie hasn't been getting the best amount of victories lately. Actually she's only had two so far."

Rarity: "True, and I don't think having The Canterlot Diva's Central Champion as her opponent is going to help much either."

When Pinkie Pie got to the side of the ring, she grabbed the middle rope and used it to catapult herself over the top rope and into the ring while doing a front flip in mid-air. She sticks the landing and starts to skip in circles around the ring with hands in the air while lip synching her theme song. She then skips to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) and jumps up and down to pump herself up while waiting for her match to begin.

Octavia went over to Pinkie Pie's corner to search her. As soon as Octavia knew that Pinkie Pie was clean, she proceeded over to Rainbow Dash's corner to search her. She was clean to, so Octavia walked to the middle of the ring and gestured for the opponents to follow suit as they did so.

Rainbow Dash was rolling her shoulders while Pinkie Pie was just staring at her with her famous smile on her face.

Octavia then held out her hand to Rainbow Dash. "Belt."

Rainbow: "What, you're not going to unbuckle it for me?"

Octavia: "Belt."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Fine…" Rainbow Dash said as she unbuckled her belt herself and gave it to Octavia. Octavia then went to go put it on the hook.

Pinkie: "You ready to wrestle Dashie?!" Pinkie Pie asked as she jumped up and down.

Rainbow Dash grinned and cracked her neck. "Yeah I'm ready! You ready to eat the canvas, Pinkie?!" Rainbow Dash taunted.

Pinkie: "Oh, no thanks, Dashie. I just ate." Pinkie Pie says with an innocent smile.

Rainbow Dash then got into a wrestling stance. "Well then you better make some room!"

Pinkie Pie got into a wrestling stance as well. "Okie Dokie Lokie!"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie then locked fingers and started to grapple despite the bell not being rung yet. Octavia came back to this and it seemed that the match had started without her. Octavia sighed and motioned for Rarity to ring the bell.

Rarity rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Twilight: "Well, it looks like SOME people are quite impatient."

Rarity: "Correct, but not very surprising."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie continued to grapple with Rainbow Dash growling and Pinkie Pie giggling, but after a while Rainbow Dash broke the grapple and went to use her right arm to connect a forearm smash but missed as Pinkie managed to duck under it. Rainbow Dash then went for a jab with her left fist only for that to be dodged by Pinkie Pie as well. Rainbow Dash, losing her patience, then took a stance and performed a Roundhouse kick only for it to strike the air. Pinkie Pie jumped side to side as she giggled at Rainbow Dash's attempts to hit her.

Pinkie: "C'mon Dashie! Let me taste the rainbow!" Pinkie Pie playfully taunted as she bounced from side to side.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth and bent down before charging at Pinkie Pie for a spear only for Pinkie Pie to jump and do a mid-air leg split to avoid it. Rainbow Dash kept running towards the ropes in the direction of the runway and bounces off of them. Rainbow Dash then runs back towards Pinkie Pie who turned around to see her opponent attempting a Clothesline with her right arm. Pinkie Pie, however, grabbed Rainbow's arm and uses her (Rainbow Dash's) momentum to redirect and Irish whip her back into her (Pinkie Pie's) corner where the front of her body slams into the turnbuckle and turns around to lean against it with a pained look on her face. Pinkie Pie charges at Rainbow Dash and jumps at her in an attempt to connect a Stinger splash, but Rainbow Dash spins out of the way just in time for Pinkie's body to slam into the turnbuckle. Pinkie Pie dazedly takes a step back only to bump in to Rainbow Dash whose back was against hers. Rainbow Dash then hooked both of Pinkie Pie's arms back from behind her, leans forward and drops to her knees, sliding Pinkie Pie down her back so that her shoulders were against the mat and her chin against her chest. Pinkie Pie kicks her legs furiously to get out of the backslide pin as Octavia drops to the mat.

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash is going for a backslide! Will Pinkie Pie be able to kick out?!

Octavia slaps the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity: "Oh my, that was close!" Rarity exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie kicked forward and flipped back onto her knees in front of Rainbow Dash who was already on her feet. Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie Pie's hair and pulled her up to her feet. Pinkie Pie tried to punch Rainbow Dash in the face but missed as Rainbow Dash grabbed the arm and her hair and slammed her forehead into the turnbuckle. Pinkie Pie dazedly stepped back once more only to find that Rainbow Dash had already dropped down to put her right arm up between her legs and grasp onto her left hip. Rainbow Dash then rolls up Pinkie Pie with Rainbow Dash's upper body pressing down against the back of Pinkie Pie's struggling legs for a pin.

Rarity: "Rainbow Dash is rolling up Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight: "Rainbow sure is eager to get this match done, huh Rarity?"

Octavia drops. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Pinkie Pie rolls backwards out of the pin and immediately gets to her feet. Rainbow Dash, however, was already on her feet before her and landed a Front dropkick onto Pinkie Pie's chest which caused her to fly backwards and land on her back. Rainbow Dash then ran over to Pinkie Pie and began to stomp on her stomach. After a few more stomps Rainbow Dash picked her up by her hair and pulls her back up to her feet before Irish whipping her towards the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers. Pinkie Pie bounces off the ropes and runs at Rainbow Dash who was running at her as well. However, Pinkie Pie unexpectedly jumped on Rainbow Dash's shoulders with her legs wrapped around Rainbow Dash's head and her crotch against Rainbow Dash's face. Pinkie Pie then does a backwards summersault while crossing her legs behind Rainbow Dash's head forcing Rainbow Dash to flip forward into a summersault and landing on her head, back and shoulders with Pinkie Pie straddling her for a Hurricanrana. Pinkie Pie then quickly leans back and grabs both of Rainbow Dash's legs and pulls them up and tucks them under her arms (hence the "Rana" in Hurricanrana as a rana is a double leg cradle) and holds Rainbow's struggling legs for a pin.

Rarity: "A beautifully performed Hurricanrana by Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight: "And there goes the ref!"

Octavia: **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity: "Oh shoot! And that was so close too!"

Twilight: "It sure was! Hey, did you know that a Hurricanrana and a Frankensteiner are named differently from a regular Headscissors takedown because they are more commonly performed by an opponent who's facing up?"

Rarity: "Yes and, no offense darling, but isn't this a bad time for a lesson in wrestling?"

Twilight: "Of course not! There is NO wrong time for learning!" Twilight stated proudly.

Pinkie Pie did a back roll onto her knees as soon as Rainbow Dash kicked out of her pin. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were both on their knees and panting and stared at each other for a moment, determined looks on both of their faces. Pinkie Pie was the first to get up and run back to the right side bleachers and bounce off them once more. Pinkie Pie then charged at Rainbow Dash and lunged at her with her right arm out in an attempt to land a Flying clothesline. However, Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie Pie's right arm and quickly uses her right arm to put Pinkie Pie's head into a facelock before falling backwards with Pinkie Pie's forehead being driven into the mat with Pinkie Pie's previous momentum being used to strengthen the DDT. Rainbow Dash gets to her feet and bends down to get the dazed Pinkie Pie off of the canvas and onto her feet. Rainbow Dash grabs Pinkie Pie's hair with her free left hand and uses the other hand to smash her fist into Pinkie Pie's face which caused Pinkie Pie to stagger back. Rainbow Dash then grabs Pinkie Pie's hair again and starts to run towards the lower left turnbuckle with Pinkie Pie in tow. As soon as they got there Rainbow Dash rammed Pinkie Pie's forehead into the turnbuckle. Pinkie Pie staggered back but Rainbow Dash got behind her, turned her around, and pushed her back into the turnbuckle. Rainbow Dash then starts to connect knife edge chops to Pinkie Pie's chest while she's against the ropes. After a while of this Rainbow Dash went over and climbed on to the middle turnbuckle ropes in front of and above Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash bent down and hooked the dazed Pinkie Pie under her armpits before lifting her up into a sitting position on top of the turnbuckle in which she was facing the inside of the ring. Rainbow Dash then climbed up to the top turnbuckle ropes and grabbed Pinkie Pies hair. Pinkie Pie, however, wasn't going to let her have her way so she punched Rainbow Dash in the gut to make her release her grip on Pinkie Pie's hair. Pinkie Pie then pushed Rainbow Dash down back-first into the mat below. Pinkie Pie shook her head to get out of her daze before proceeding to stand and balance herself on the top turnbuckle ropes.

Twilight: "It looks like Pinkie Pie is going to be diving on Rainbow Dash from the top turnbuckle!"

Rarity: "And isn't it sort of ironic since it's usually Rainbow at the top of the turnbuckle?"

Back in the ring, Rainbow Dash slowly stirred to her feet while Pinkie Pie squatted and jumped forward and sideways in an attempt to land a Diving crossbody onto Rainbow Dash. However, Rainbow Dash managed to grab Pinkie Pie as she was coming down with Rainbow Dash's right arm through Pinkie's legs and her left arm wrapped around Pinkie's chest. Rainbow Dash's right leg was slid back in order to stop her from toppling over. Pinkie Pie's eyes widened as Rainbow Dash then spun in the opposite direction and kneeled on her right knee before slamming Pinkie Pie's back onto her left knee for a Backbreaker.

Rarity: "Oooh that counter flowed MARVELOUSLY!"

Pinkie Pie let out a short scream of pain before Rainbow Dash pushed her off of her knee sending her front-first into the mat. Rainbow Dash got to her feet and proceeded to connect a few stomps on the squirming Pinkie Pie before bending down and pulling her up to her feet. Rainbow Dash then ran her over to the middle of the ring before Irish whipping her towards the ropes in the direction of the runway while Rainbow Dash quickly ran back to the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table. Pinkie Pie bounced off the ropes while Rainbow Dash jumped and landed her feet on the middle ropes. Pinkie Pie ran at Rainbow Dash but was going to be disappointed to see that Rainbow Dash had used the momentum from bouncing off the middle ropes to catapult her into the air. Rainbow Dash sticks out her right boot and does a 360 degree spin in which her boot connected with Pinkie Pie's head to connect the Springboard spinning heel kick and complete her signature *Spectrum Kick*. Pinkie Pie was thrown back by the force of Rainbow's kick and fell head first into the mat before letting the rest of her body sprawl out on the mat. Rainbow Dash rolled onto the mat and quickly got to her feet.

Rarity: "What a marvelous kick by Rainbow Dash!"

Twilight: "This may be the match!"

Back in the ring, Rainbow Dash got to her knees beside Pinkie Pie whose eyes were shut in pain from the blow to her head.

Rainbow Dash: "What do you *huff* think of my *Spectrum Kick* Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie Pie held her head as she spoke. "It…*huff*…hurts…" Pinkie Pie says as she groans.

Rainbow Dash gave a short, tired laugh. "Good, that's what *huff* I was going for. Now that that's out of the way, it's time to finish you off!" Rainbow Dash said as she got to her feet. Rainbow Dash bent down to grab Pie's right wrist with her left hand and grab her right boot with her other hand. Rainbow Dash then drags her exhausted body over to the lower right turnbuckle until she was horizontal to it. Rainbow Dash then dropped to her knees to push Pinkie Pie's legs together and her arms to her side. Rainbow Dash then gets to her feet and proceeds to climb the turnbuckle until she was crouched on the top of it, her feet on each side of the turnbuckle's ropes.

Twilight: "It looks like Rainbow Dash is going to finish off Pinkie Pie with a *Sonic Rain Splash*!"

Rarity clutches her stomach and shutters. "That was an awful move to experience. If it DOES connect I have no doubt Pinkie Pie will stay down."

Rainbow Dash cranes her neck to see if Pinkie Pie was still in position. However, she wasn't there! This was because Pinkie Pie was rolling herself out of the ring and onto the ground below. Pinkie Pie got to her feet and took a few steps away from the ring before wiping her forehead in relief from avoiding Rainbow Dash's finisher.

Octavia went over to the ropes to count. "1!...2!...3!...4!..."

Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie Pie facing away from her and repositions herself to face her from the top turnbuckle.

Rainbow: _"Oh no you don't!"_

Rainbow Dash leaps off of the top turnbuckle and takes to the air. Rainbow Dash then clamps both her hands together over her head in mid-air before she should be pulled down by gravity, heading for the still recovering Pinkie Pie.

Twilight: "Rainbow's gonna hit it!"

Pinkie looked up at Twilight: "Huh?"

Rainbow Dash let out a yell as she came down and smashed Pinkie Pie's upper back with a Suicide diving double axe handle. Pinkie Pie shouted in pain as her body collapsed front-first onto the ground with Rainbow Dash on top of her. Pinkie Pie lays there with her arms at her side and motionless except for a few quivers as Rainbow Dash opens her arms to the cheering crowd and yells in victory.

Rarity: "Oh my! That was simply brutal!"

Twilight: "Incredibly! And it doesn't look like Pinkie Pie is getting up any time soon!"

Octavia: "9!...10!...11!..."

Rainbow Dash cuts herself short and runs to the ring and quickly crawls back in. Rainbow Dash then gets to her feet and grins with satisfaction as Pinkie Pie gets counted out by the ref, her smile getting wider after every count.

Octavia: "14!...15!...16!..."

Twilight: "If Pinkie Pie doesn't get back in the ring by the count of twenty she'll lose!"

Octavia: "18!...19!..."

Twilight: "And that's all she…"

Octavia: "20!" Octavia motions for the bell to be rung.

Twilight: "Wrote! Rainbow Dash wins it! She wins the match by countout!"

Rarity rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow Dash pumps her hand in the air and cheers in victory while bouncing off the rope. Octavia went back over to the lower left turnbuckle to retrieve Rainbow's belt from the hook and walk back to Rainbow Dash who was still dancing around the ring. Octavia handed the Belt to Rainbow Dash who took it and hoisted it in the air for the cheering crowd to see while Octavia lifts Rainbow Dash's free hand.

Octavia: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY COUNTOUT! RAINBOW DASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia releases Rainbow Dash's hand and allows her to run to the top of the lower left turnbuckle and thrust her hands in the air and take in the cheers all the while showing off her belt. Meanwhile, Octavia was already outside of the ring and was checking in on Pinkie Pie.

Rarity: "What an energetic match that was!"

Twilight: "It definitely was Rarity! And it was a speedy battle at that! They were all over the place and were often never on the ground! This match will also take its place in CCPW history as the first match to ever be decided by countout!"

Rarity: "This really is a historical moment for CCPW! It's too bad that history wasn't too kind to Pinkie Pie though."

Twilight nodded her head. "True, but Pinkie Pie'll be fine! And we can expect more great matches out of these two in future shows! You can countout on that!" Twilight said before giggling at her pun.

Rarity: "Right…"

Twilight motioned for Applejack to turn off all the stuffed animals in which she did so before proceeding to regroup with the others who were near the ring and taking turns high fiving Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie was sitting up against the ring and was breathing heavily with a pained expression on her face. Rainbow Dash noticed her defeated opponent and walked over to Pinkie Pie who winced but still smiled.

Pinkie: "That was a super fun *huff* match Dashie! Then again I knew wrestling with you *huff* would be fun!" Pinkie Pie said optimistically through winces of pain.

Rainbow Dash smirked and squatted down and patted her shoulder. "Good match Pinkie! I had a lot of fun!"

Pinkie Pie smiled in delight that she made her opponent have fun in their wrestling match. "Thanks Dashie! I had fun too!"

Lyra: "You two were awesome! Both of you were, like, everywhere!"

Bon Bon: "Sure am glad I didn't face either of YOU in my debut match."

Fluttershy: "Sorry about you're loss Pinkie Pie."

Everyone gave the two compliments along with the occasional sympathy for Pinkie Pie losing before Rainbow Dash helped up her friend and they both embraced. Well, Pinkie Pie more than Rainbow Dash as she was apparently crushing her.

Rainbow: "Ow! Pinkie Pie, I thought you were tired?!"

Pinkie: "Nah! I always save leftover Pinkie strength for a hug, silly!" Pinkie Pie said with a giggle.

Everybody laughed and chuckled before everybody noticed that Octavia was about to leave without a single word.

Vinyl: "Hey, Tavi? Where are you going?"

Octavia didn't turn around. She only turned her head. "I'm goin to the locker room to prepare for the main event. I'll see you in the ring, Applejack." Octavia said before doing a casual walk for the locker room with Applejack glaring at her as she left. Twilight put her hand on her shoulder.

Twilight: "She's right AJ. You better get going too." Twilight then turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, girls! Let's set up for the main event!"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

Everybody then went to do their thing and set up for the main event of the show. Applejack, however, hung back with Rainbow Dash for a moment to congratulate her personally.

Applejack: "Hey that was a nice match you had RD." Applejack said extending her hand.

Rainbow Dash smiled and shook the hand. "Thanks AJ. I knew I'd win though."

Applejack rolled her eyes and smiled. "Uh huh…"

Rainbow Dash then took a look at Octavia who was entering into the curtains before continuing. "So...it looks like you've got someone who wants your rank, huh Applejack?"

Applejack: "Yup."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Well you better win then. Otherwise..." -Show's Applejack her title belt- "…you won't be able to get this." Rainbow Dash stated smugly.

Applejack frowned. "Ah can beat that snooty music player easy! And when Ah beat her in the main event Ah'm comin' fer you AND yer title!" Applejack retorted.

Rainbow Dash kept her smirk and nodded. "Good. Because even if you do get this belt, which you WON'T, I'd wanna to lose to someone who would at least give me a decent challenge. But…that's never gonna happen, Applesnack." Rainbow Dash stated with a competitive grin.

Applejack leered at her rival. "Then y'all better get yerself ready fer a challenge then, Rainbow. Cuz I'm gunnin' fer that title. And Ah'm gonna waste ya along the way." Applejack stated before turning and leaving to get ready to defend her number one contender's rank.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Pff! Whatever…"

* * *

**Well I felt that chapter was rather interesting to read. When I proofread this I was having quite the good time.**

**Now I have something to say. Now, don't take this as me being condescending to you or thinking that you don't know. This is just for the people who honestly DON'T know. Now...you mustn't be afraid to put in a review. Don't take that out of context! What I mean is that you don't need to be a member of this site to post reviews. That's why a lot of reviewers just type in Guest as their name. And no, you are not required to review me but if you want to I REALLY would appreciate it. It's not all that hard. All you have to do is scroll down to the bottom of the screen, type in the review, post ANY name you want, and just send it to me. No obligations. Just you speaking your mind about the chapter. And if you do review me please don't be afraid to give me any constructive criticism because I'm always willing to improve and I'm always willing to listen.  
**

**Again, I'm just sayin'.**

**Well that's all for this chapter. Next chapter will be the much anticipated #1 contender's match between Applejack and Octavia. Who will win? Who knows. Anyway until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	23. Applejack vs Octavia

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. And this is what you've all (probably) been waiting for! The #1 contender's match between Applejack and Octavia! Now I was originally going to post this chapter along with Chapter 22 but you know how life is, right? But Hey, it's here now. So I do hope you enjoy this chapter and don't hold me responsible for the lateness. Because I can't do everything at once. So enjoy. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I also do not own Jason Aldean or any of their respective songs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Fifty-four minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed once again as Vinyl Scratch turned on all of the stuffed animals. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Lyra, and Bon Bon were in the bleachers waiting for the main event to start. Rarity was in the ref's outfit inside the ring and was also awaiting the competitors for this exciting match. Twilight Sparkle was stationed at the commentator's table once again on the bell's side along with Fluttershy. Twilight motioned for Vinyl Scratch to turn down the volume of the stuffed animals so she can speak.

Twilight: "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the main event of the night on Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy: "Wow, the crowd seems really excited huh, Twilight?"

Twilight nodded: "You bet Fluttershy! And who wouldn't be?! After all, we are going to be witnessing CCPW's first ever #1 contender's match between Applejack and Octavia!"

Fluttershy: "Applejack worked REALLY hard to get her position as the #1 contender here at CCPW. It would really be a shame to her if Octavia took it away." Fluttershy said with nervous concern.

Twilight: "And with her rivalry with Rainbow Dash she'll have all the more reason NOT to lose this match. Not if she wants to get to Rainbow Dash without many hassles anyway."

Fluttershy: "That's very true. Oh I hope neither of them gets hurt too badly!" Fluttershy cries in fear.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Is that your catchphrase by any chance?"

Fluttershy perked up. "It is actually! Do you like it?!" Fluttershy asks with a smile.

Twilight: "Well…no."

Fluttershy's head sunk in defeat. "Oh…but I felt so cool…"

Twilight: "Hey, you're always cool. But you know what's just as cool? Seeing the main event! What do you say wrestling fans?!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy: "Um…I think that's a yes." Fluttershy said with a small giggle.

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

. *~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Vinyl (Announcer): "WASSUP CCPW?! This #1 contender's match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Coming from the fields of Sweet Apple Acres…Standing in at "5'11" and weighing in at 135 lbs…The strongest cowgirl in Canterlot…AAAPPLEEEJAAACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand holding her light brown Stetson hat down over her eyes and stood with her legs spread apart. Applejack then jumped a small height to put her legs together as she struts down the runway with her Stetson hat still covering her eyes. Applejack was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair hung down as she made her way down the runway.

Twilight: "Applejack sure has had quite the run of wins since her debut aside from her accidental double loss along with Vinyl Scratch and, of course, her final bout for the belt with the current Canterlot Diva's Central Champion, Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy: "Those two were always really competitive about everything. It's friendly competition but it's still pretty exciting to watch."

Twilight: "True. Of course her double loss alongside Vinyl Scratch put her in a nasty situation here as she now has to defend her rank against Octavia. She's definitely going to have to win this match if she intends on taking the title from Rainbow Dash anytime soon."

Fluttershy: "Well Applejack is really strong, Twilight. So I'm sure she'll win." Fluttershy said optimistically before leaning in to whisper. "Um, it's okay if I cheer for Applejack right Twilight? I don't wanna be rude..." Fluttershy asked with a pleading voice.

Twilight giggled a bit before whispering back. "Sure Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled is satisfaction of her answer before giving Twilight a light hug and a silent thank you.

As Applejack approached the ring she still had her hat shielding her eyes and face from view as she raised the middle rope with her right hand to duck under the rope and enter the ring. Applejack then skipped to the middle of the ring where she threw her hat straight in the air while letting out a hardy yee-hah. She then catches her hat as it came back down while spinning on her right heel. She stops her spin and stops in the direction of her corner and proceeds toward it (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle). Applejack then took off her hat and tossed her hat out of the ring toward the commentator's table where it was caught by Fluttershy. She leaned against her corner to wait for the match to begin.

Fluttershy looked around before whispering into the microphone.

Fluttershy: "Go Applejack…Yay." Fluttershy said in her usual cute, shy voice.

*~ Fast paced classical music played on a Cello resonates throughout the building ~*

Vinyl (Announcer): "Introducing next…Here from the Canterlot High orchestra podium…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at 127 lbs…The first chair cellist of Canterlot High…OCTAAAVIIIAAA!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia emerged from the curtains and looked ahead toward the ring. She stood for a second for her eyes to adjust to the light again before waving to the crowd. She then stops the wave to do a professional walk towards the ring. She was wearing her regular wrestling attire and her usual hair style along with it.

Twilight: "Here comes Octavia and she's looking pretty confident about this match!"

Fluttershy: "Well she IS the only rookie to have an unbreakable winning streak in more than one match ever since her debut. But I guess it's nice to have an uncle who gives pointers."

Twilight: "She definitely has the advantage there, Fluttershy. It's quite a virtue to have family in that business."

Fluttershy: "That's true…do you think Applejack will lose, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked with pleading eyes.

Twilight: "Well I think that's up to them, Fluttershy. BUT! I if I may say I think the winner will be the one who wants the title the most."

Fluttershy looked away. "Oh. Okay then…"

Twilight: "But this match WILL be a heated one! After all it's not every day you witness a match between a farm girl and a high society Cellist! And with Applejack being dependent on heavy hits and Octavia being the mistress of submissions and takedowns there won't be much left of the ring tonight!"

Fluttershy shivered in excitement. "Oooh! That sounds REALLY exciting when you say it like that!" Fluttershy cheered sweetly.

Once Octavia got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Octavia then took a bow before to go to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for her match to begin.

Octavia and Applejack glare at each other from their corners as Rarity frisked them both for illegal items. After Rarity determined them clean and legal they both were beckoned to come closer until they were only a few feet from each other.

Applejack stares down her smaller opponent. "Now listen here Miss Octavia. Ah don't just want the title. I also wanna piece a Rainbow Dash. And right now yer getting' in the way a that. So don't go thinkin' yer gonna win this match and take mah rank just cuz one of yer kin was a rassler back in the day."

Octavia's expression didn't change. Neither did her calm tone. "I'm a woman who is good at what she does, whether it's performing in front of an audience with my cello or my wrestling. I'm going to get that belt from Rainbow Dash and be the best at what I do. And no arrogant redneck hooligan is going to stop me." Octavia retorted calmly.

Fluttershy: "Oh my. That was a really mean thing to say…"

Applejack's eyes narrowed. "Don't y'all be talkin' to me about bein' arrogant! Yer just a prissy little runt who doesn't know how to keep a tune if her life depended on it and yet you STILL think yer the best think to ever happen to music! So why don't y'all just go get yer cello and stick yer stuck-up little bow string up yer a-

_*SMACK*_

*- The stuffed animals gasped -*

Applejack's head shot to its side from Octavia's slap to the face. Applejack didn't do or say anything for a few seconds. Applejack moved her jaw around a little before turning to look down at Octavia who had a leering expression plastered on her face.

Twilight: "...Oh boy."

Fluttershy: *eeeep* Fluttershy immediately closed her mouth with one hand and used her other hand to cover her eyes.

Vinyl (Announcer): "Oh yeah! That's how ya do it Tavi!" Vinyl Scratch cheered.

Octavia's eyes narrowed as she got into a wrestling stance. "Enough chatter. If you really want that title and Rainbow Dash so bad then you'll have to fight ME for it."

Applejack's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything as she got into a wrestling stance of her own.

Rarity nervously looked at the two and decided that they were ready so she motioned for Twilight to ring the bell.

Twilight rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rarity took a step back and let Applejack and Octavia circle each other around the middle of the ring, and without warning the two wrestlers went into a collar and elbow tie-up and started to grapple. Octavia's eyes opened as she realized she had forgotten how strong Applejack was. Applejack just grinned as she began to push Octavia backwards into her own corner. Applejack then released the tie-up and kicked Octavia against her corner. Applejack then used both hands to grab both sides of the middle ropes beside the turnbuckle before using her right shoulder to administer continuous shoulder thrusts to Octavia's abdomen with Octavia grunting in pain after every thrust.

Twilight: "It looks like AJ's got Octavia pinned into a corner early."

Fluttershy: "Definitely not a good start for Octavia."

After a few more thrusts, Applejack grabbed Octavia by her hair and maneuvered her back to the middle of the ring. Applejack then straightened her up before positioning herself on Octavia's right side. Applejack grabs Octavia's right arm and drapes it over her (Applejack's) left shoulder before using both of her arms to put Octavia into a waistlock. Applejack then lifts Octavia up off the ground while falling backwards. The result being Octavia's head, neck and shoulders crashing into the mat for a Saito suplex. Applejack rolls back onto her knees while Octavia reels in pain on the mat. Octavia held her head and was rolling herself onto her left side. However, Applejack quickly crawled over to Octavia and pulled her back onto her back before crawling across her body and using her right arm to hook Octavia's dangling left leg.

Rarity drops to count. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "Octavia kicks out of the first pin attempt!"

Fluttershy: "And from a painful Suplex no less!"

Applejack releases Octavia's leg and gets to her feet before bending down to grab a dazed Octavia by her hair and pulling her up to her feet. Applejack then kicks Octavia in the stomach to make her double over so it would be easier to tuck Octavia's head in between her legs for a standing headscissors. Applejack then grabs Octavia's waist and lifts her up onto her shoulders in which Octavia is facing the opposite direction of Applejack and Octavia's legs are draped across Applejack's shoulders. However, before Applejack could deliver the powerbomb Octavia snapped out of her daze and began to repeatedly punch Applejack's head. Applejack, stunned from the blows to the head, removed her arms from Octavia which made it easier for Octavia to cross her legs behind Applejack's head to keep it locked before doing a backwards summersault to force Applejack to flip forward into a summersault. Octavia released her legs from Applejack's head to let her head, back and shoulders slam into the mat behind her for a Hurricanrana.

Fluttershy: "Wow, two Hurricanrana's in one show?! This is really exciting!" Fluttershy said with glee.

Octavia crawls over to Applejack and flips her face-down. Octavia then sits down on Applejack's right side in which she was facing the same direction Applejack's head was pointing. Octavia then leans over and uses her left arm to put Applejack into a half nelson. Octavia then lifts up Applejack's head a bit so she could use her free right arm to reach over and pull Applejack's left arm across her face and lock her hand to Applejack's wrist behind Applejack's head to complete the Cobra clutch. Octavia wasn't done yet, however, as she then gets her footing on the mat and walks forward a little until she was arching her back to stretch Applejack's torso and neck upward to complete the Bridging cobra clutch. Applejack begins to yell in pain while Octavia maintains the hold on her unfortunate opponent.

Twilight: "Looks like Octavia wants to spice this match up with a few submission holds I see…"

Fluttershy lowers her voice into a whisper. "I know you can do it Applejack….whoohooo…"

Back in the ring Applejack was yelling from the horrible pain of Octavia's Bridging cobra clutch. Applejack's free arm was trying to reach out for the ropes but it seems she dug her own grave by bringing Octavia to the middle of the ring in the first place. The middle of the ring was the worst place to be when being administered into a submission hold after all.

Rarity dropped down Beside Applejack. "Do you give up, darling?"

Applejack: "Aaaahaaaa…Auuuugh!"

Rarity: "Um…I'm sorry is that a yes?"

Applejack: "NO! NO! Aaahhh!"

After a minute of the hold Octavia was getting tired of arching her back, so she released Applejack from the hold and let her stir in pain. Octavia took a breath for a couple of seconds before crawling back over to Applejack and laying on her left side across Applejack's upper back. Octavia then grabs Applejack's right arm and tucks it in between her legs before locking her hands together and placing them on Applejack's face and pulling back to stretch Applejack's neck and shoulder for a Crippler crossface. Applejack lets out muffled screams as Octavia maintains her hold with great diligence.

Fluttershy: "It seems Octavia's giving Applejack a hard time in the ring, huh Twilight?"

Twilight: "Yes indeed Fluttershy."

Back in the ring, Rarity remained on the ground and watched diligently for any signs of her friend wanting to submit to Applejack. Asking her if she wanted to submit was pointless due to the Crossface so she was just looking for AJ to tap.

Octavia: "Tap out, Applejack!" Octavia ordered firmly to which Applejack only continued to struggle.

After a few more seconds of the hold, Applejack desperately tried using her left side which was free from Octavia to lift herself off the mat. Octavia's eyes opened wide as she noticed Applejack's left side was rising, but at no time did she release the hold. Applejack managed to get her left boot on the mat and kneeled in a slanted position. Applejack then used her free left fist to draw back and punch Octavia square in the face. Octavia released Applejack from the hold and threw herself back-first onto the mat where she lays there holding her face and kicking her legs in pain from the punch. Applejack got to her feet and walked over to Octavia's corner to lean against it and nursed her wounds.

Twilight: "What an impressive maneuver by Applejack! It seems not all holds are too difficult to get out of with raw Apple Family strength."

Octavia slowly stirred to her feet and felt her face as she could feel it sting from Applejack's punch. Octavia looked over at Applejack who was leaning against the corner and took no time charging at her. Applejack, however, looked up just in time to see Octavia coming straight for her. Whatever Octavia had in mind for Applejack it was interrupted as Applejack spun out of the way just in time to use her left hand to grab Octavia's head and slam it into the top turnbuckle not once, not twice, but three times! But Applejack wasn't done yet as she kicked the back of both of Octavia's knees to make her stand on her knees so Applejack could slam Octavia's forehead into the middle turnbuckle three times once more. Applejack then let Octavia's throat rest against the left middle rope of the turnbuckle as she began to kick Octavia's back repeatedly; causing a great deal of pain to her opponent. Applejack then grabbed Octavia's boots and dragged her away from the corner in which Octavia's face fell onto the mat. Applejack then turned Octavia around until her legs were facing the corner. Applejack then stood above the dazed Octavia and grabbed her boots once again to lift them and drag her body forward until Applejack released her feet and let them touch the turnbuckle. Applejack proceeded out of the ring and dropped to the mat below and went over to Octavia's corner outside the ring. Applejack then used both hands to grab a hold of Octavia's boots before running backwards and sliding Octavia's v-section into the corner to which Octavia lets out a wail of pain. Applejack continues to pull Octavia's crotch into the turnbuckle as Octavia holds her head with both hands and screams.

Fluttershy feels her crotch as she imagines the pain Octavia's going through. "Oh my goodness…"

Twilight winced. "Definitely hard to look at."

Rarity went over to count. "1!...2!...3!...4!..." Applejack released Octavia just before the count of five. Applejack then crawled back into the ring and bent down to grab an exhausted Octavia by her head. Applejack then walked backwards to drag her to the middle of the ring. Applejack then got to her knees on Octavia's right side and lays herself across Octavia's belly for a cover.

Rarity: **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "And for all AJ"s trouble she gets a two and a half count."

Fluttershy: "It doesn't seem like Octavia's doing so well in this match…"

Applejack got off of Octavia and looked over her before crawling across her again but this time using her right arm to hook Octavia's left leg.

Rarity drops again. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight shook her head. "If she kicked out the first time I don't think immediately doing it again will help."

Applejack released Octavia's left leg and gets up to her feet. Applejack then walks over to Octavia's feet and grins with eager anticipation for her next move.

Applejack: _"Ah always wanted to try this!" _Applejack thought as she lifted Octavia's boots.

Octavia shook herself out of her daze and was able to see Applejack above her. Grabbing her boots. Tucking them underneath her armpits. Octavia's eyes went wide.

Octavia: _"Oh no. I know this move. This isn't going to end too well." _Octavia thought in worry.

Applejack then pivots her body back and begins to spin Octavia around until she was lifted off the mat; her hands above her head and screaming for Applejack to stop. Applejack, however, was enjoying this rather well so she didn't. Octavia could feel the blood rushing to her head as the laws of motion undertook her. And after seven full rotations Applejack released Octavia's boots from her armpits and let her fly to the mat and land on her head and shoulders before rolling under the ropes, out of the ring, and onto the ground below in the direction of the left side bleachers to complete the Giant throw. Applejack then raises both of her fists in the air and gives another yee-haw while the crowd cheers.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "What another incredible display of strength by Applejack! And I like the use of such an iconic wrestling move in this match! Well done!"

Fluttershy: "It does look kinda fun…for Applejack."

While Octavia stirred on the ground outside of the ring, Rarity went over to count her out.

Rarity: "1!...2!...3!...4!..."

Octavia manages to slowly get to her knees and reach u to grab the ring apron.

Rarity: "5!...6!...7!...8!..."

Octavia then hiked up her left leg on the apron and rolled herself back into the ring to which Rarity's counting ceased. Applejack, after she was finished riling up the crowd, went over to Octavia and picked her up by her hair and lifted her to her feet. Applejack Irish whipped her towards the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers with Applejack soon running in pursuit. Octavia turned and bounced off the ropes and ran back to Applejack who was already attempting a Clothesline. However, Octavia managed to duck under Applejack's arm and runs back to the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers and bounces off them. Octavia then sprints at Applejack due to the extra momentum used by the ropes and leaps forward and wraps her right arm around Applejack's neck and forces her to the round for a Flying lariat. Octavia quickly gets off of the downed Applejack and to her feet. Octavia bends down to grab Applejack by her hair and lift her up to her feet and lets her sway in a daze. Octavia then swiftly kicks Applejack in the stomach to make her double over before Octavia bends herself over as well in a position in which their heads were side to side. Octavia then applies a front facelock to Applejack with her right arm while using her free left arm to lift Applejack's right arm and place her (Octavia's) head underneath Applejack's shoulder. Both were now in a position where their heads were underneath each other's shoulders; so Octavia then uses her free left hand to reach under and grab Applejack's dangling left hand before swinging/spinning over Applejack and down to the ground in a semi-circular motion in which they both fall to the ground back-first causing Applejack's neck to impact on Octavia's shoulder to complete the Swinging neckbreaker. Octavia released Applejack from the facelock and hikes up her legs and throws them back to land backwards on her knees beside the right side of Applejack's body. Octavia quickly crawls across Applejack's body and uses her right arm to hook Applejack's left leg for a pin.

Rarity drops down the mat once again. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Fluttershy: "Octavia's first pin attempt only came out as a two and a half count. Such a shame."

Octavia released Applejack's leg before getting back up to her feet. Octavia then grabbed Applejack's right arm and used it to pull her up to her feet as well, Octavia then Irish whipped Applejack towards the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers to which she bounced off them and headed back for Octavia. Octavia turned and faced away from the charging Applejack and bends down before pushing out her right foot to strike Applejack's waist for a Mule kick. Applejack then staggered back about two steps before Octavia turned around and jumps up and kicks forward with both feet in a pedaling motion in which her foot that got lifted second (the right foot) was fully extended to attempt to strike Applejack in the face for a Bicycle kick. Applejack slammed backwards into the mat and landed on her head and shoulders while her legs were hiked in the air. Octavia quickly grabs Applejack's legs before they could fall to the mat. Still gripping Applejack's legs, Octavia flips forward, over Applejack's body, and plants her feet on the mat above Applejack's head while bridging her back to add leverage for a Jackknife pin.

Rarity slaps the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "And Applejack manages to kickout of yet ANOTHER pin made by Octavia!"

Fluttershy: "It sure looks like Octavia's getting some "leverage" in this match at the moment, huh Twilight?" Fluttershy remarked to which they both giggled.

Octavia released Applejack from the Jackknife but landed a Senton on Applejack as she released the bridge before rolling off of her body. Octavia quickly got to her feet and bent down to grab Applejack's right arm once again and drag her to her feet. Octavia Irish whips Applejack into the lower left turnbuckle to which the front of her body slammed into it. Applejack turns around to lean against the turnbuckle and pants while Octavia runs at her. Octavia then jumps forward and delivers a Corner Dropkick to Applejack's chest. Octavia quickly gets back to her feet before grabbing Applejack's head and headbutting her. Octavia then climbs on the ropes connected to the turnbuckle until she is standing on the middle rope and is looking down on Applejack. Octavia then uses her left hand to grab Applejack by the hair and uses her right hand to deliver a series of mounted punches to Applejack's head. However, after a few punches Applejack notices that Octavia was slowing down and was panting heavily. Sweat fell off her head as she stopped punching to catch her breath, obviously tired out. Applejack took advantage of this and lands a headbutt to Octavia's stomach to make her grunt in pain before using both hands to grabs Octavia's buttocks. Applejack then uses her strength to lift up Octavia onto her shoulders while draping Octavia's legs across her shoulders; Octavia facing the opposite direction. Applejack then quickly transitioned her hands from Octavia's buttocks to Octavia's back before walking out of the corner and parading Octavia over to the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers.

Applejack: "Hey Octavia? I think you otta know that yer music is just as bad as yer rasslin. Just wanted to be honest with ya." Applejack says to Octavia who was holding the back of Applejack's head and moaning in pain.

Applejack turns around until she is facing the ropes and leans forward to make Octavia's back bounce across the top rope. Applejack, using that momentum, then quickly turns around again and lifts Octavia up by her waist. Applejack then throws down and slams Octavia's back, shoulders, and head into the mat for a Slingshot powerbomb to complete Applejack's recently created signature *Brutal Honesty*. Octavia lays there and breaths heavily as she sprawls out her limbs on the mat. Applejack pants as she walks over to Octavia's right side and gets to her knees. Applejack then places her left hand on Octavia's chest and her right hand on Octavia's tummy and presses down for a pin.

Rarity: **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "Oh my lord! Octavia just BARELY kicked out of that one! Talk about will power!"

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes…but I don't think Octavia can go on for much longer."

Applejack let out a growl of frustration. If she had her hat she'd tear it to pieces with her teeth alone. But she had to admit that Octavia was quite the rassler. And a good rassler deserves to go out with a bang. Applejack slowly got to her feet and grabbed Octavia by her hair and pulled her up to her feet and sees that her eyes were closed with an exhausted expression on her face. She obviously wasn't going to go on any longer.

Octavia: "..ugh…please…n-no more.." Octavia groaned quietly.

Applejack smiled. "Aww but you ain't even seen mah finisher, sugarcube."

Applejack got behind Octavia's swaying body in which her left side was facing Octavia's back. Applejack then leaned down her left side to better position herself to use her right hand to hook Octavia's head and hook her left arm in between Octavia's legs. Applejack then lifted up Octavia until she was face-up across Applejack's shoulders for an Argentine backbreaker rack (AKA Torture rack). Applejack then repositions her right hand to place it on the front of Octavia's neck and her left arm to hook over the top of both of Octavia's legs. Applejack then began to administer an Airplane spin in which she spins in three full rotations before standing on her right leg to fall sideways to which Applejack releases Octavia's legs in mid-fall before driving the top of her head into the mat with a devastating thud for an Inverted Death Valley Driver and complete Applejack's finisher the *Southern Sin Driver*.

Fluttershy put her hands over her mouth and stared in horror as Octavia was mercilessly driven into the mat.

Twilight: "What a devastating transition from a Torture rack to an Airplane spin to an Inverted Death Valley driver! Ladies and gentlemen I don't know about you but I think the winner's been decided!"

Octavia's body shook for a moment as her body stood on her head before limply falling front-first on the canvas where her body lays there unmoving. Applejack quickly crawled over to Octavia's right side and pulled her over onto her back to see her eyes closed in an unconscious state. Applejack crawled across Octavia's unmoving body and used her left arm to hook Octavia's right leg and lets it limply dangle for a pin.

Rarity drops to the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Rarity motions for Twilight to ring the bell.

Twilight rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Applejack leans in to Octavia's face as she sleeps. "Not bad fer a redneck, huh Miss Octavia?"

Applejack then releases Octavia's leg and slowly gets up to her feet while holding her back before raising her left fist in the air to the cheering crowd. Rarity helped Applejack over to the middle of the ring before raising her hand in the air.

Rarity: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL AND STILL THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE CANTERLOT DIVA'S CENTRAL CHAMPIONSHIP! APPLEJACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity released Applejack's hand and lets her walk over to Octavia's unconscious body and places her right boot on Octavia's face to which she turns it onto it's right side first. Applejack then raises her fist once again and whoops in victory as the crowd cheers her on.

Twilight: "And the winner of the very first #1 contender's match in CCPW history is Applejack! And she still remains the number one contender!"

Fluttershy: "Poor Octavia. She had such a good winning streak going on too."

Twilight: "Well…I'm pretty sure Octavia will be fine." Twilight says with a smile before looking at Octavia. _"Granted she doesn't have a concussion." _Twilight thought.

Fluttershy: "Well I'm glad Applejack won! She REALLY wants to win that title and the chance to compete against Rainbow Dash so I'm really happy for her! Yay!" Fluttershy cheers in her usual soft voice.

Twilight: "Well this has definitely been a great show here on Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling! We have two new wrestlers added to the roster along with Applejack retaining her rank for the battle between her and Rainbow Dash in the future. So I would like to thank all you wrestling fans for being a lovely audience. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Fluttershy: "And I'm Fluttershy…" Fluttershy whispered shyly.

Twilight: "And we wish you all a good night!"

Twilight motioned for Vinyl Scratch to turn off all the stuffed animals in which she did so before proceeding to regroup with the others. Vinyl Scratch hurriedly went down the bleachers to attend to her fallen friend. Meanwhile Fluttershy, along with everybody else, got into the ring and gave Applejack her hat while everybody else congratulated Applejack on a stellar victory. They WERE going to congratulate Octavia for putting up such a good fight also, but she's still out of it. Vinyl Scratch was on her knees and was doing her best to wake up her friend. After a few minutes Octavia's head turns and her eyes squeeze tighter.

Octavia: "No mummy…I do not wish to play the accordion…" Octavia mumbled.

Vinyl Scratch grabbed her bottle of water she kept with her and pored some of it on Octavia's face. Octavia's eyes opened but for some reason she was cross-eyed and smiling with a rather goofy expression. Octavia then put a hand on Vinyl's face.

Octavia: "Hey Vinyl…you look pretty today…" Octavia said in a loopy daze much too every body's surprise. They never seen her act like this before and to be honest it's kinda creepy.

Vinyl shook Octavia's shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong Tavi?!"

Fluttershy: "It looks like Octavia landing on her head is making her all loopy." Fluttershy observed.

Vinyl turned to Fluttershy. "Well, will she be like this long? It's kinda creepy seeing her this…weird…" Vinyl Scratch said worriedly as Octavia dizzily rotated her head and giggled.

Octavia: "I always wanted a purple pony…but my daddy wouldn't let me because I have no panties on…" Octavia giggled.

Pinkie Pie put her hand on her hip and groaned. "I hear ya sister!" Pinkie Pie said nodding in agreement.

Twilight tapped her chin. "I'm pretty sure Octavia will be fine. She just needs some rest is all."

Vinyl Scratch helped Octavia to her feet and draped her right arm over her shoulder. "Well I guess I better help Tavi change…" Vinyl Scratch said as she left the ring and continued her way up the runway.

Octavia: "Viinyyyl…will you be my waifu…please…?" Octavia asked with a goofy smile.

Vinyl Scratch grinned and pulled out a tape recorder. "Uh…yeah, sure Tavi…"

Octavia: "Yay…we can get married in my mummy's backyard Turkish piano oven…Hehehe…" Octavia giggled having no Idea she was being recorded. Vinyl Scratch probably shouldn't be doin this but it's not every day Octavia has…interesting things to say.

Vinyl Scratch: _"Oh man this is TOO rich!"_ Vinyl Scratch thought as she chuckled while Octavia went on about how a pipe organ ate her daddy's onion flavored basketball.

Back in the ring everybody was watching the dazed Octavia enter the curtains before all of them gave Applejack a curious look to which Applejack held up her hands in surrender.

Applejack: "I didn't meant to do that."

Twilight: "So…Lyra? Bon Bon? How do you two like CCPW?" Twilight asked the two.

Lyra: "I think this place is AMAZING! I love it here!"

Bon Bon: "Me too!" Bon Bon chimed in as she hugged Lyra.

Twilight smiled. "Well that's great! And we look forward to having you here in future shows!"

Twilight then walked over to a secluded spot and asked for everyone's attention.

Twilight: "Well I would like to thank you all for yet ANOTHER successful show here at CCPW! And now we can have even more fun doing what we love with Lyra and Bon Bon added to the roster! Now then it's time to clean up and head out! So let's all get a good rest for next week's show! What do you say girls?!"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

Everybody then went off to either change or clean up. All except for Rainbow Dash and Applejack who were left in the middle of the ring. The two stared at each other for a moment but Rainbow Dash eventually smiled and stock out her hand.

Rainbow: "Nice job taking down Octavia, AJ. That was your finisher right?"

Applejack grinned and shook the hand. "Yup. Ah call it the *Southern Sin Driver*. And thanks RD."

Rainbow Dash kept her smile and crossed her arms. "Looks pretty painful."

Applejack grinned and raised an eyebrow. "It is. But ya'll are gonna see that fer yerself once I get ya into a title bout match."

Rainbow Dash snorted but still kept herself calm. "You think you can keep up with me, cowgirl?" Rainbow Dash taunted.

Applejack tipped her hat. "Ah reckon Ah can."

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Yeah, we'll see…"

And with that Rainbow Dash and Applejack went into a glaring contest with neither one giving an inch. It seems there rivalry was heating up rather quickly. Strange considering they have been friendly rivals ever since they were little kids. But this felt different. This felt more serious for some reason. But whatever the reason when they do face each other…neither will be holding back.

* * *

**Well, that was the first #1 contender's match in CCPW folks. Did you like it? Fun fact: It's actually the SECOND longest match in terms of words used in a match only taking second place to the match in Chapter 6.**

**...what? You don't care? Well I figured that would happen, but Maybe you'll care about THIS: There is going to be another character added next chapter. Now instead of telling you who it is, and because I like watching your anticipation, I'm going to give you guys a riddle to solve!**

**A painting, I have no frame,  
No gallery exhibits me;  
Here today, tomorrow I move;  
Yet I am as permanent as life itself.  
A painting, I use no canvas,  
Yet my canvas is the essence of life;  
No brush was used in my creation,  
But colors are mine to display.  
A painting; who am I?**

**Now if you can guess the answer to this riddle and the new character I'll be adding to CCPW WITHOUT looking it up on the internet I will be very impressed! (-_- But I'm not going to hold my breath on it considering you guys will probably look it up anyway). SO have fun with that and until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	24. A Sunset's Atonement

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. And if you guesses sunset as the answer to the riddle then you would be correct. BUT if you answered Sunset Shimmer than you would be wrong. You see the answer to the riddle is a sunset not a Sunset Shimmer. But regardless Sunset Shimmer is going to be the new character! And I WAS going to just let you find out for yourself but the title is a dead give away so I just went "Screw it!" and just decided to tell you now. Isn't this exciting?! The EVIL and WICKED Sunset Shimmer will become CCPW's biggest and baddest heel! I mean it's Sunset Shimmer! She's just GOT to be the heel right?! Right?...right?**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. Enjoy. Danke.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Tuesday, October 5**

Another school day at Canterlot High School has gone by and Twilight Sparkle was feeling rather exhausted. Not from CCPW last Saturday, but from school itself. Usually Twilight was intent on going to school as it was where she would usually spend her time during the week aside from practicing at home for CCPW, but for some reason she just wants to go home, collapse on her bed and read a good book. Maybe it was because of the weather? The weather in Canterlot has been rather cloudy and cold lately. It was probably her body reacting to the change of weather but Twilight tried her best to pay no mind to it as she navigated the crowd of students who were making their way home from the labors of the educational system and delve into whatever hobbies they may do. Funny how the students who made way by her only saw her as a book worm and teacher's pet without any knowledge of what she ACTUALLY does on the weekends. If she told anybody here what she liked they would probably gawk in disbelief or just simply think she's making a joke. Well it didn't really matter since she's never going to tell a group of strangers who think of her as only smarts and eye candy. Oh well, at least the school day was over.

Twilight walked over to her locker and sighed with relief as she opened her locker and placed her books inside it. However, when she closed the locker door, Flash Sentry appeared from behind it which caused Twilight to jump back in shock.

Flash couldn't help but laugh at his surprised classmate. "Oh man, I'm sorry Twilight. Didn't mean to startle ya." Flash said with an awkward grin.

Twilight leered at the taller teen. "Don't scare me like that, Flash!"

Flash only scratched the back of his head and grinned in satisfaction.

Flash Sentry was a tall and semi-built teen who happened to be in the same grade as Twilight and her friends. Flash Sentry was wearing his casual attire (See Equestria Girls or EG: Rainbow Rocks). He had kinda tall, spiked back hair in the color of two tones of moderate sapphire blue, along with having vivid cornflower blue eyes which seemed to compliment his hair rather nicely. He also had his red and silver electric guitar strapped over his back along with a few notebooks he's clutching in his left hand. Flash was an obvious musician as he shows real talent on the guitar. Being a handsome electric guitar play you'd think he'd be rather popular to most girls despite his social awkwardness and clumsiness. But for some strange reason most women don't wanna get near him. Maybe women aren't used to Flash being single after he broke up with Sunset Shimmer, or maybe they just think he's scum for ever dating someone like her. The answer she didn't know, but Flash was always a pretty nice guy to Twilight. Not in like a romantic way mind you but he's always seemed to be a pretty decent guy.

Flash Sentry: "Sorry about that. I guess I should give you some warning next time, huh?" Flash chuckled.

Twilight couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Yeah, that would be nice. So do you need something?"

Flash Sentry's eyes darted around for a moment as he scratched his head before answering. "Oh! U-Uh I-I was wondering if I could borrow your calculator for class tomorrow. I kinda lost mine…"

Twilight: "Oh, sure Flash." Twilight then opened her locker again to take out a calculator and hands it to Flash. "Here you go!" Twilight said with a smile.

Flash smiled and took the calculator and carefully placed it in his pocket. "Thanks. So…how are things?"

Twilight shrugged. "Things have been okay, I guess. And you?"

Flash: "OH! Well I'm getting better at my guitar and stuff so…yeah I guess I'm good."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well I'm glad to hear it especially considering that you and Sunset Shimmer broke up two months ago." Twilight said with a little reluctance at the mention of Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer is the queen bee around Canterlot High School. Or was, anyway. Sunset Shimmer used to be one of the worst bullies at CHS. She was very cruel in her treatment of her peers and teachers alike, and she used to have a reputation of whenever she wanted something, she gets it. By any means necessary. And not just by blackmail, humiliation, or manipulation. No, she was also not shy away from physically harming other students for their lunch money and such. She didn't like anyone, especially Twilight and her friends as they were the only ones who ever really stood up to her. However, Sunset Shimmer's real downfall was when her bullying lead to the near suicide of a freshmen girl at Canterlot High. They found the girl trying to overdose but was quickly restrained and taken to counseling where she broke down and told them everything that Sunset Shimmer had done to her. As a result Sunset Shimmer was expelled from Canterlot High. Everyone heard about how Sunset Shimmer was taken into therapy and was assumed to turn over a new leaf, but as far as Canterlot High was concerned she was a horrible witch that was to be hated and shunned.

Flash put a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It just didn't work out. I'll find someone else." Flash said with a confident smile.

Twilight smiled and nodded. After a few moments Flash still wasn't letting go of her shoulder.

Twilight put on a nervous grin. "Uh…Flash?"

It took a few seconds but Flash snapped out of it and released his hand from her shoulder. "Oh! Sorry! Hehehe..."

Twilight tugged her backpack and smiled. "Okay well it's been nice running into you Flash. I'll see you later." And with that Twilight turned to leave.

Flash waved. "K! See ya Twilight!" Flash then turned around, but not before looking over her shoulder to get a glimpse of Twilight's skirt and legs.

Flash: "Damn, she's so beautiful…" And with that Flash left for home.

Twilight walked down the hallway to leave for home. The halls were empty now as all the students have left this place desolate and barren. Twilight strode down the hallways and tried to look for the main entrance. She was at the back of the school and the fact that Canterlot High had an elaborate hallway design it didn't help her cause much either. In fact she ended up walking down a random hallway and to a side door! She's been here three years and yet she STILL can't manage to remember the way out. Well Twilight figured that she could just leave the school from the side and just go on her merry way. Twilight opened the door and was about to exit the building when something caught her eye. Correction: Someone caught her eye.

Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer had her arms crossed and was leaning against the wall of the building while looking to the sky with a melancholy expression on her face. She was wearing her casual attire (See Equestria Girls or EG: Rainbow Rocks). Sunset Shimmer had long vivid crimson hair with brilliant yellow stripes that twisted down her back like a flame licking the air. Her hair covered the tip of her ears and covered most of the back of her neck along with the top of her hair swirling from her widow's peak which has a little squiggly but thick strand of her crimson hair hanging down. Her eyes were a moderate cyan color.

Sunset Shimmer looked in Twilight's direction but Twilight was quick to hide behind the corner of the wall from the door. Twilight, however, did peek around the corner to see that Sunset Shimmer hasn't noticed her existence. Twilight let out a breath of relief but continued to look over at Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight: _"What's Sunset Shimmer doing here?! Doesn't she know she's expelled?! She could get into some serious trouble hanging around here!" _Twilight thought in shock as Sunset just stood against the wall, minding her own business. Twilight heard from rumors that Sunset Shimmer reformed herself through therapy but wasn't sure. She knew not to trust rumors. But Sunset doesn't look like she's here to cause trouble. Actually she looks rather sad. Should she go talk to her, maybe? NO! Twilight remembers Sunset Shimmer and she REALLY remembers how she dislikes her with venomous amounts of spite. But still, Sunset Shimmer does seem rather calm if not appearing to be depressed. What should she do?! This is so nerve-racking! Twilight peeked behind the corner at Sunset Shimmer again before sighing.

…Maybe Twilight should just leave Sunset Shimmer. The last thing she wants is for Sunset Shimmer to call her out and start something. Twilight was about to go back inside and find another way out when she was stopped by two voices.

?: "Well, well, well. if it ain't Sunset shimmer."

?: "What are YOU here for? Come to take more of kids' lunch money?"

Twilight Sparkle turned back and peeked around to find that Sunset Shimmer was being confronted by two of her fellow students. The first one was a girl named Flitter. Flitter was about Twilight's height and was wearing a dark grey, long-sleeved hoodie with the Canterlot High Wondercolts mascot was decorated on the back of her hoodie. She was also was also wearing a frilled, dark cobalt skirt decorated with white squares in a checkered pattern; it reached down just under the middle of her thighs. She was wearing her pure white tennis shoes and light blue socks. She also wore a large pink bow on the back of her head which kinda reminded Twilight of Apple bloom. Her hair was a pale, light grayish opal color with a slightly slurred assent down her back reaching near the bottom of her back. Her eye color was something of a pale, light grayish raspberry. The other girl was named Cloudchaser. Cloudchaser was also the same height as Flitter and even had on the same hoodie. However instead of a skirt she was wearing navy blue track shorts with a white border that curved inward on both sides of each leg end; the shorts reached down just above the middle of her thighs. She was also wearing white tennis shoes and pale opal socks. And unlike Flitter whose hair was smooth Cloudchaser's had the same length and flow albeit spikier; the front of her hair had thick, spiky bangs but then dipped backwards before letting loose the rest of her just as spiky hair. However, her hair color also differed as it was a pale cerulean with white highlights as compared to her solid hair colored friend. Her eyes were of a light rose color. Twilight didn't know the two girls personally but she did know that they're best friends, members of the Canterlot High School cheerleading squad, and were both victim's of Sunset Shimmer's torment. Personality wise she didn't really know them that well, but by the looks of things they didn't seem to be so ecstatic to see their used to be fellow student and bully/tormentor.

And this was further apparent as they walked over to her and stood in front of Sunset Shimmer who, with a rather uncharacteristic look of cautious fear, held up her hands in surrender.

Sunset: "Look, I don't want any trouble. I'm just waiting for someone to bring me something then I'm leaving." Sunset Shimmer explained with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Cloudchaser crossed her arms. "Oh really? Like a poor, innocent student you bullied into for some money?!" Cloudchaser accused.

Sunset Shimmer, still holding her hands up, shook her head. "NO! No, I don't do that anymore! Really…I don't want ANY trouble."

Flitter placed her hand against the wall next to Sunset Shimmer. "Oh really? Well the girl who almost overdosed begs to differ!" Flitter spat at her.

Sunset Shimmer lowered her hands and placed them on her chest. "But ever since then I've been feeling horrible about myself! I KNOW I almost caused an innocent girl her life and I feel like a monster for it! But I'm trying to make it up to her-

Flitter: "Don't give us that crap! Horrible people like YOU don't change!"

Sunset's eyes lowered. "Bu-

Cloudchaser: "Oh! And we ALL know that your "reformation" is complete and utter BULLSHIT! You are the sickest and most disgusting girl to ever roam the school! Bullying, lying, manipulating. If you really think ANYBODY is going to forgive you for all the horrible things you did then you're crazy! Especially what you did to US!" Cloudchaser said with a poke to Sunset Shimmer's chest.

Sunset Shimmer scowled at this choice of action but took a deep breath before exhaling through her nose. "Okay, look. Flitter. Cloudchaser. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I spread all those nasty rumors about you two being porn stars. I'm sorry I'd always take your lunch money. I'm sorry I blackmailed you both from running for the princess of the spring fling. I'm sorry for…EVERYTHING!"

Twilight was watching this heated scene from behind the corner and gawking at Sunset Shimmer. Never had Twilight even once pictured her apologizing to her victims. Sunset was usually so vile and rude to everyone and yet, here Twilight is, looking as Sunset Shimmer begs for forgiveness by her used to be punching bags. However, it didn't seem she was going to get any sympathy from either Cloudchaser OR Flitter now.

Flitter: "Well sorry isn't just gonna cut it Sunset! You OWE us!"

Sunset: "But I already gave you a sincere apology! I don't have anything else to give you!"

Cloudchaser: "Well for one you can start out by…"-Cloudchaser walked over to Sunset Shimmer and placed her hand on the wall on the other side of Sunset Shimmer while using her free arm to reach out an open hand to Sunset-"…giving me YOUR money!"

Sunset looked at Cloudchaser as if she were insane. "I'm NOT going to give you any of MY money! You can't have it!"

Flitter: "Well, that's what all of the people you bullied said and you didn't give a damn and took their money anyway! It's only fitting." Flitter said sternly.

Sunset Shimmer clenched her jaw. "I'm not giving you SHIT!"

Cloudchaser and Flitter suddenly glanced at each other before each of them grabbed Sunset and flung her down into the dirt. Sunset Shimmer got up on all fours and turned herself over to see Flitter and Cloudchaser advancing. Meanwhile Twilight's mouth was covered in shock at the scene she was witnessing.

Flitter: "You've been having it easy for too long Sunset! Now it's time for some good old fashioned justice!" Flitter said as she cracked her knuckles.

Cloudchaser launched herself on top of Sunset Shimmer and straddled her stomach and reeled her right arm back for a punch. However, Sunset Shimmer lost her temper and growled before letting loose a right hook to Cloudchaser's face before pushing her off. Sunset Shimmer got to her feet while Cloudchaser held her left cheek in pain, but Flitter managed to get behind her and hook both of her arms back.

Flitter: "I got her! Get her Cloudchaser!" Flitter said as she struggled against Sunset's attempts at breaking free. Meanwhile Cloudchaser was up and ready to deliver some pain to Sunset Shimmer.

Cloudchaser: "Here! Have a taste of your own medicine!" Cloudchaser said as she reeled back her fist.

However, Sunset Shimmer managed to kick Cloudchaser in the stomach and with make her double over with a grunt of pain. Sunset Shimmer then rammed the back of her head into Flitter's nose to make her dazedly loosen her hold on Sunset. Sunset Shimmer reached back and grabbed Flitter's right arm before Karate flipping her onto her back in front of her. Sunset Shimmer angrily kicked Flitter in the head before grabbing her hair and pulling her up to her feet. All the while Twilight was watching this and was both appalled and astounded. Appalled that Flitter and Cloudchaser would WILLINGLY attack Sunset Shimmer out of revenge despite Sunset clearly not posing a threat and astounded at how well Sunset was handling herself against TWO attackers. Twilight always knew she was strong and violent but she never had the ACTUAL opportunity to see Sunset in action.

Flitter: "Please! I'm sorry! Don't hit me! W-We were just joking!" Flitter begged.

Cloudchaser, meanwhile, recovered from the kick and was heading back at Sunset Shimmer in a charge. Sunset, however, managed to shove Flitter back onto the dirt before landing a punch with her left fist to Cloudchaser's face resulting in her getting a bloody nose and falling onto the dirt, kicking and screaming in pain. Sunset then turned to the downed and terrified Flitter, who just remembered why she shouldn't cross her, and pounced on her. Sunset Shimmer then strattles her stomach and used her left hand to grab a hold of her hoodie jacket and pulls her upper body up until they were both face-to face. Sunset Shimmer raises her right fist in the air. Flitter squeezes her eyes shut and waits for the blow to come. But after a few second the blow never came. Flitter opened her eyes and saw that Sunset Shimmer lowered her fist and only glared at her. Sunset released Flitter and let her upper body fall back into the dirt. Twilight was actually expecting for Sunset Shimmer to finish her off. That's what Sunset Shimmer always did. She never showed ANY mercy to her victims. Apparently, until now.

?: "SUNSET SHIMMER!" An angry voice yelled to which everyone, including Twilight, turned to see its source.

They all turned to see and angry Miss Cheerilee with her hands on her hips, her mouth agape in an appalled manner, and her eyes angrily viewing the scene in front of her. Miss Cheerilee was wearing her casual attire (See Equestria Girls or EG: Rainbow Rocks). She had large, pale, light grayish hair with light ceriseish gray stripes that reached down to the middle of her shoulder blades and curves forward. She also had grayish harlequin colored eyes above her lightly freckled cheeks. Miss Cheerilee is one of the nicest teachers here at Canterlot High School and was often praised as one of the most diplomatic and dependable among the faculty. However, Miss Cheerilee wasn't so cheery as she saw three girls on the ground; Cloudchaser holding her bleeding nose, Flitter being pinned into the dirt below Sunset Shimmer who was no longer angry but was frightful of the situation that had arisen. Needless to say Sunset Shimmer wasn't in the best situation at the moment as Miss Cheerilee was glaring daggers at her.

Cheerilee: "Sunset Shimmer, what is going on here?!" Miss Cheerilee asked sternly.

Sunset Shimmer quickly got off of Flitter and faced her angry ex-teacher. "Look Miss Cheerilee it's not what you think-

Cloudchaser then began to cry to which Sunset Shimmer, Miss Cheerilee turned to her. Flitter got up off the dirt and mud to crawl over to Cloudchaser and put an arm around her.

Cloudchaser: "Miss Cheeeerileeee! S-Sunset Shimmer *sob* gave m-me a bl-bl-blood-dy nose! Whaaaaaaahhh! It huuuurts sooooooo much! *sniff* Whaaahaaaa!" Cloudchaser cried as Flitter and Miss Cheerilee glared at Sunset Shimmer who was internally freaking out at the bad turns of events getting worse.

Sunset: "Please Miss Cheerileee, I didn't attack them on purpose! They're lying through their teeth! They-

Cloudchaser: "Stop lying you big j-jerk! W-we *huff* were trying to welcome y-ou *sob* b-back because we thought we c-could be frie-frie-Whaaaaaaaaaaaahaahaahaaaa!" Cloudchaser held her eyes and began to bawl crocodile tears while Flitter continued.

Flitter: "Miss Cheerilee we were just gonna walk over and welcome Sunset Shimmer back with open arms! We were gonna forgive her for all the bad things she's done, honest! But Sunset Shimmer, for no reason at all, started to beat us up!" Flitter testified while Sunset Shimmer watched agape as Flitter bullshitted her way out of hell.

Miss Cheerilee turned to Sunset Shimmer. "Is this true, Sunset?! DID you beat them up for no reason?!"

Sunset: "NO! NO! T-They're lying! I promise!"

Flitter: "Don't you LIE! You should be ashamed of yourself! I thought expulsion would teach you a lesson! I thought you changed! But who am I kidding?! You never changed and you never WILL change! You make me sick Sunset Shimmer…" Flitter trailed off as she wrapped both of her arms around the still crying Cloudchaser.

Sunset slowly shook her head with her eyes wide. "No…It was self-defense I swear! I-

Miss Cheerilee grabbed Sunset Shimmer's arm. "You and I are going to the Principal's office young lady! You are in some serious trouble! And for a second I thought you really DID change for the better…"-Miss Cheerilee glares at Sunset Shimmer- "…But apparently I was wrong." Cheerilee ends on a disappointed tone to which Sunset Shimmer could almost feel herself on the verge of tears.

Sunset: "NO! I'm innocent! I didn't do anything! Please believe me!" Sunset Shimmer begged.

Flitter: "No one will believe a horrible person like you! Now go and think about what you've done!"

Sunset gapped and stared at a disappointed Miss Cheerilee and slowly shook her head. "NO…please….I can't get in any more trouble…" Sunset Shimmer pleaded despairingly.

Miss Cheerilee closed her yes. "I'm sorry Sunset Shimmer but I'm afraid I'm going to have to-

Twilight: "ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned around in surprise to hear the voice of an unexpected party. They were even MORE surprised to see this voice came from none other than Twilight Sparkle.

Everyone: "Twilight?!"

Sunset Shimmer stared in surprise. "Why are YOU here?!" Sunset Shimmer asked in shocking surprise.

Twilight stood tall and spoke. "I'm here because I'm not going to stand by and let an innocent person be wrongfully punished."

Miss Cheerilee raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Twilight?"

Twilight pointed at Flitter and Cloudchaser. "It's them! They started it! They were harassing Sunset Shimmer before they both started to gang up on her! Sunset Shimmer WAS using self-defense!"

Flitter glared at Twilight before turning to Miss Cheerilee. "Nu-uh! She's lying! She doesn't have any-

Twilight: "Proof?" Twilight finished as she held up her hand which was clutching a Smartphone. "I was recording you two the whole time!" Twilight revealed.

Flitter scoffed. "You aren't gonna believe HER are you Miss Cheerilee?!"

Miss Cheerilee looked over from Sunset Shimmer, to Twilight, to Flitter and Cloudchaser, and back to Sunset Shimmer before making her decision.

Cheerilee: "Well, Twilight IS an excellent student and is always helpful to her classmates as well as the school staff, so I'm willing to give Twilight Sparkle the benefit of the doubt."

Flitter and Cloudchaser (Who was finished fake crying but still held her nose in pain) stood up. "WHAT?!"

Miss Cheerilee shot them a look. "Don't get so upset! If you are INDEED the victims then you won't mind. Now we're going to go to Nurse Redheart's office to take care of Cloudchaser's bloody nose before going to the office." Miss Cheerilee ordered as she released Sunset Shimmer from her grip.

Flitter and Cloudchaser both pouted but followed Miss Cheerilee as she began to lead them to Nurse Redheart's office. Flitter put an arm around the still bleeding Cloudchaser and passed Twilight, but not before calling her a "snitch" and turning her head. Twilight and Sunset Shimmer followed close behind; Sunset Shimmer staring at Twilight with curiosity as they walked.

**An hour later…**

After going to Nurse Redheart's office and attending to Cloudchaser's nose they all went to Principal Celestia's office. It was there that Twilight showed, on her camera phone, both Cloudchaser and Flitter harassing and eventually attacking Sunset Shimmer. Principal Celestia, as punishment, suspended both Flitter and Cloudchaser for two weeks for harassing and attacking a fellow student. Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and Miss Cheerilee were outside the Principal's office while Flitter and Cloudchaser were inside the office waiting for their parents to pick them up.

Miss Cheerilee put a hand on Sunset Shimmer's shoulder before frowning. "I'm SO sorry Sunset Shimmer. I'm sorry for not believing you. Will you please forgive me?" Miss Cheerilee asked with a now apologetic smile.

Sunset Shimmer smirked slightly. "Don't mention it."

Miss Cheerilee spread her arms out to hug her student but Sunset Shimmer put her hands on her teacher's shoulders. "Ehe, no offense but I really don't like being hugged. You understand, right?" Sunset Shimmer asked with a reasonable tone.

Miss Cheerilee smiled sadly. "I understand. Well here's what you asked for." Miss Cheerilee took out a red notebook and handed it to Sunset Shimmer who happily accepted it.

Miss Cheerilee looked at her watch. "Oh well I think I better get going. I'll see you Tomorrow Twilight."

Twilight smiled. "Look forward to it."

Miss Cheerilee looked over at Sunset Shimmer. "Oh and Sunset…You got a really good friend." Cheerilee says before turning to leave and exit the building.

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle were left outside the office in an awkward silence. Funny how this was the only time Twilight was ever with Sunset Shimmer without an argument being made between the two. Twilight looked over to Sunset who was trying to avoid her gaze for some reason so Twilight, done with the silence, broke the Ice by speaking first.

Twilight: "So…Sunset. You okay?" Twilight asked.

Sunset Shimmer nodded and smirked. "I am now. Thanks Twilight."

Twilight couldn't help but take the apology with a grain of salt. It's not that she didn't BELIEVE her it's just that she wasn't used to Sunset Shimmer thanking her.

Twilight bit her lip before speaking. "So, Sunset why are you here anyway? I thought you were expelled."

Sunset Shimmer turned to Twilight. "Well I was allowed to come back to get my notebook that I forgot from class. Miss Cheerilee was holding it for me so I came back to get it. Miss Cheerilee told me to wait outside; you know to avoid the few students who were still in there. But *sigh* I guess it kinda backfired." Sunset Shimmer said with a sad laugh.

Twilight forced a smile and laughed. "Hehe...I guess it did….so how are you?"

Sunset Shimmer frowned and Twilight immediately regretted asking.

Twilight: "Nevermind! Nevermind! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-

Sunset Shimmer put her hand up. "It's okay Twilight. Ever since…the incident I've been thinking about what I've been doing all these years. To my classmates, to my teachers, and even to completely random strangers. I was such an…AWEFUL PERSON! But I was in therapy for a while and now I at least know that what I did was wrong…"

Twilight was listening to this and was still being astounded. She never had seen this side of Sunset Shimmer. She didn't even think this kind of Sunset Shimmer even existed! Twilight Sparkle then looked at Sunset Shimmer as her words drifted off before turning to her. And then Sunset Shimmer did something that if anyone would tell her she was capable of Twilight would have called them mentally insane.

Sunset Shimmer embraced Twilight in a hug.

Sunset: "I just want you to know that I'm so sorry for what I did o everyone. To you and your friends. And especially that poor girl that nearly ended her life because of me. I was a horrible person and I don't EVER want to be her again. I know you still don't trust me but I just wanted you to know that I'm not that girl anymore. Okay?" Sunset Shimmer said sadly into Twilight's ear as a single tear ran down her check.

Twilight listened and absorbed everything that Sunset Shimmer has said. Then she returned the embrace and patted her back. "You really have changed haven't you?"

Sunset Shimmer released the embrace and solemnly nodded. "Yes. I was released from my therapy sessions not too long ago."

Twilight smiled, but this time made it genuine. "Well…I'm glad to hear that Sunset."

Sunset Shimmer smiled for a moment but it soon gloomed into sadness, "Well…I better get going. I don't want any of the other students seeing me and calling me a monster. Goodbye Twilight…" Sunset Shimmer lightly waved as she tuned with her head down and walking slowly towards the entrance of the building.

Twilight watched Sunset Shimmer and couldn't help but feel bad for her. Even though Twilight wasn't completely sure if she was lying or not she could not deny that Sunset Shimmer gave her a genuine apology. Sunset Shimmer wouldn't have done that if she hadn't meant it. Not in that way. As she looked on as Sunset Shimmer continued to make her way out of the building she couldn't help but keep going back to her fighting off Flitter and Cloudchaser. Sunset Shimmer, despite going through therapy, really knew how to fight. Sunset Shimmer could have easily been an athlete what with her noticeable physical strength and her rather excellent physique instead of bullying and tormenting people. Twilight's eyes widened as an Idea came into her head. Twilight still wasn't completely sure if Sunset Shimmer was completely reformed but she at least deserves a chance. And with her physical ability Twilight knew the perfect way for Sunset Shimmer to make friends WHILE living up to her atonement!

Twilight Sparkle ran for Sunset Shimmer who had already exited the building and was walking along the path away from Canterlot high.

Twilight: "Sunset Shimmer, Wait!" Twilight cried as she ran.

Sunset Shimmer stopped and turned around to see Twilight running at her and stopping beside her.

Sunset: "What is it Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer asked in confusion.

Twilight: "You know you really know how to fight, right?"

Sunset Shimmer crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what of it?"

Twilight: "I noticed that when you were fighting both of those girls you were really good. I mean even outnumbered you beaten both Flitter and Cloudchaser with little to no effort. It's quite the feat of athleticism to watch. You exercise a lot don't you?"

Sunset: "Yes I do. Where are you going with this?"

Twilight: "Okay…how would you like the chance to make up for what you did and also get to have fun while making friends in the process?"

Sunset Shimmer eyes widened in joy but she still kept a stone expression. "I'm listening."

Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer then began to walk down the sidewalk away from the school so Sunset Shimmer doesn't get in trouble for staying on school property for too long. After a little while of walking they found a secluded bench away from human ears and they both sit down. Twilight then began to indulge Sunset Shimmer everything about CCPW. As Twilight talked Sunset Shimmer's eyes widened in confusion, but with a little bit of interest in each word. Twilight then wrapped up her story leaving Sunset Shimmer with a confused expression.

Twilight: "So…?"

Sunset Shimmer shook her head. "So let me get this straight. You and your friends made a minor league wrestling company and you want ME to join?"

Twilight nodded her head. "That is correct, but you still have to keep it a secret."

Sunset Shimmer rubbed her temples as she tried to contemplate all of this. "Sorry, it's just that you and your friends never seemed to be into that kind of thing. Especially you and Fluttershy!" Sunset Shimmer said with a light-hearted laugh.

Twilight smiled. "Well I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do. So, you wanna join?"

Sunset Shimmer crossed on arm and used the other to tap her chin in an unsure manner. "I don't know…"

Twilight: "Well, you don't really have anything to do on Saturday's don't you?"

Sunset: "Well…no, but do you think I'd be any good?"

Twilight: "I'm sure you'll do fine if not better. I mean we're just doing it for fun. I mean at times it is very competitive but that's also what's so fun about CCPW. So you don't have to worry about my friends taking it a bit seriously at times. No hard feelings."

Sunset: "And what ABOUT your friends?! You honestly think they'll just accept me after all the bad things I did?!" Sunset Shimmer asked Twilight with slight desperation in her eyes.

Twilight thought for a moment. "To be honest I'm not sure. But I think if you were to apologize to all of them they would probably forgive you. I mean you obviously feel awful and regret what you did in the past right?"

Sunset nodded her head but stayed silent.

Twilight: "Then I'm sure they'll forgive you. So what do you say, Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight said with a sympathetic smile.

Sunset Shimmer let out a breath before closing her eyes and standing back up. "No."

Twilight shot up from the bench. "What? But I thought-

Sunset: "look Twilight I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, I really do, but I just can't face them. Not after what I did to them and everyone else." Sunset Shimmer quickly said with anxiety in her voice.

Twilight: "..but-"

Sunset Shimmer shook her head. "Sorry Twilight but no means no."

Twilight sighed and put on a look of disappointment before sighing. "I'm sorry, I just figured…"

Sunset shimmer put her hand on Twilight's shoulder. "I really appreciate the offer though." Sunset Shimmer added with a sympathetic smile.

Twilight smiled a bit but was still disappointed as her head hung down a bit. "Okay..but can you do me a favor and let me give you my email and phone number just in case you change your mind?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed. "Sure."

Twilight took out a small piece of paper and a pen before jotting down her phone number and email before giving it to Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight: "You could always text me. I'll listen if you still need a friend." Twilight added with a sad smile of disappointment.

Sunset Shimmer put on a half smile. "Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

Twilight: "Sure."

Sunset: "Why did you help me? I mean you could have walked away and let me get my just desserts without getting caught. So…why?"

Twilight looked Sunset Shimmer in the eye. "Because no matter what you did before you were still innocent. And innocent people shouldn't be wrongfully punished."

Sunset Shimmer's eyes widened a bit but she remained silent. They both didn't speak for a minute or two before Sunset broke the silence.

Sunset: "Well…I better get going. I'll see you Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight: "Okay Sunset. Bye…"

Sunset Shimmer then turned to walk away from Twilight as she made her way further and further down the sidewalk leading to the city limits. Twilight watched as Sunset Shimmer's form began to get smaller and smaller until it eventually vanished from her sight. Sunset Shimmer never looked back at Twilight which left her with a crestfallen feeling in herself. So Twilight Sparkle clutched her backpack and made her way back home dejectedly.

* * *

**5 hours later…**

Sunset Shimmer stared at the ceiling of her apartment building with her hands behind her head as she explored her mind. Sunset Shimmer's apartment was rather small but at least it still had the basic necessities such as a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room completed with a TV, a coffee table, and a couch where she currently lays. It's not the best but it's all her parents could afford before disowning her. After the incident with her victim's near suicide they no longer wanted to have anything to do with her. Kinda like everybody else, really. But despite that they still at least paid for this crappy apartment of hers and the pensions she gets from the government helps out too. Sunset Shimmer should be angry at them for abandoning her but she didn't blame them. If she were her own parent she'd disown herself too. However that wasn't what was on Sunset Shimmer's mind at the moment. She was too busy thinking about Twilight's offer.

_Sunset: "And what ABOUT your friends?! You honestly think they'll just accept me after all the bad things I did?!"_

_Twilight: "Well to be honest I'm not sure. But I think if you were to apologize to all of them they would forgive you. I mean you obviously feel awful and regret what you did in the past right?"_

Sunset: "Yes. I do…" Sunset Shimmer said out loud as she reran the conversation I her head. Sunset Shimmer knew that taking Twilight's offer was a bad idea. It's not like Twilight's friends would forgive her at the drop of a hat if she just asked them to. No, that would be unrealistic and an impossibility. An unrealistic impossibility. But still...Twilight Sparkle was correct about one thing. She was in need of a friend. Even though therapy helped her and she knew what she did was wrong nobody would ever give her the chance to make amends.

Sunset: "It's not fair, dammit!" Sunset shouted out loud to no one in particular. Sunset Shimmer sighed and knew just saying it out loud wasn't going to help anything. It was all pretty pointless anyway. This was her punishment for being such a bitch and she's just going to have to live with it.

Sunset Shimmer looked around to find something to take her mind off of her worthless life until she spotted the TV remote. Why not just turn on the tube and watch her cares away? Beats beating herself up so she sat up on her couch and turned on the TV before flipping through the channels at a slow and steady pace.

*"_Tonight on Food Wars! All of the chefs of the world will compete in- _BZZT!

*"_Alrighty ya smug little rat! Where's the diamond?!_\- BZZT!

*"_Egg cream…it goes well with your husband's big, throbbing di_\- BZZT!

*"_And welcome back to Manehatten Mayhem Pro Wrestling! And it's time for the main event_\- BZZT!

*"_And what you wanna do here is make sure that the pipes are properly placed…"_

Sunset Shimmer's eyes shot open as she flipped back to the previous channel.

BZZT! *_"...between Damage Control and Blackout! This is going to be the match of the night folks as Damage Control has been looking to take down Blackout for YEARS here on MMPW…"*_

Sunset Shimmer stared at the screen as professional wrestling was playing on this channel. Sunset Shimmer HAS actually watched this from time to time but usually just because there wasn't anything else on and she doesn't even pay that much attention to it anyway. However, something isn't allowing her to look away. The TV remote was in her hand and yet her fingers wouldn't respond to her demands to change the channel. Was it because Twilight just offered her a spot in CCPW? Or was she just in the mood to see some violence. Well either way she knew nothing else was on so she may as well.

Sunset: "Eh. It's something."

Sunset Shimmer watched as the two wrestlers made their entrances and made their way to the ring. Sunset Shimmer had to admit, though, they did look pretty good and the music isn't too bad either. Eventually both wrestlers made it to the ring and the bell was rung as they both started to grapple. Then what ensued next were a series of piledrivers, headlocks, dropkicks, and other painful maneuvers. Sunset Shimmer watched the two and couldn't help to notice that they were both evenly matched. Sunset Shimmer didn't know why but she was REALLY getting into this match. She usually wasn't that into it but for some reason or another this kinda made her…excited. Then again maybe being said and angry most of the time makes the adrenaline and excitement more potent, but either way her eyes never tore off the screen.

Damage Control managed to knock down Blackout with a Frankensteiner before making his way up the nearest turnbuckle. Damage Control got to the top of the turnbuckle and raised both of her hands in the air to get cheers from the crowd and a whoop of appreciation from Sunset Shimmer. Damage control then jumped off of the turnbuckle and did a front flip before landing a Shooting star senton onto Blackout before hooking his leg back.

_*Ref:_ _"1!"*_

Sunset: "2!"

_*Ref: "3!"*_

_*Commentator 1: "And it's all over for Blackout!"*_

_*Commentator 2: "And congratulations to Damage Control for getting his first win over his long time rival Blackout! This surely is a historical moment for Damage Control as well as Manehatten Mayhem Pro Wrestling!"*_

Sunset Shimmer shot to her feet and let out a whoop of victory while the show ended with Damage Control celebrating in the ring. She felt energy come back to her after witnessing such unrivaled action. She didn't know why but she felt so much adrenaline and energy that she could just laugh. Then Sunset Shimmer looked around the apartment and frowned. Her being excited didn't really mean that much to her if there's no one to share her excitement with. Sunset Shimmer sighed and slumped back into the couch cushions as the depression set itself back in. She looked over at her phone which was sitting on her coffee table. Sunset Shimmer then pulled out the small piece of paper with Twilight's email and phone number on it before staring at it with great intensity.

_Twilight: "You could always text me. I'll listen if you still need a friend."_

Sunset Shimmer rewound that same statement over and over as she continued to stare at the mobile device that taunts her so…

* * *

**Wednesday, October 6**

Twilight Sparkle woke up sleepily from her sleepy slumber of sleepiness. Twilight let out a yawn and smacked loudly before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Twilight then heard a knock at the door.

Spike: "Hey, Twilight! It's time for breakfast!" Spike yelled through the door before walking back down to the kitchen.

Twilight: "Thank you!" Twilight called back before getting out of bed and did a morning stretched. As she was stretching Twilight looked over at her Smartphone. Apparently she just got a new text from an unknown number. Twilight went over to pick up her phone and unlocked the touch screen before viewing the text message to which Twilight's eyes were removed from all sleepiness she had this morning.

_**I need a friend. Where do I start?**_

* * *

**First of all I would like to personally thank one of my more active reviewers, Betty Bear, for assisting me in some of this chapter. You're the best Betty Bear! ;)**

**Secondly I hope none of you are offended that I didn't make Sunset Shimmer a heel. But if it helps she not really much of a face either. She's more of a tweener. Regardless it's my choice and I thought this character would be more interesting to the plot (pun intended). But if you still want to rage then feel free to post a review. Until Next chapter. Arevoir.**


	25. Fluttershy vs Pinkie Pie (2)

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. And welcome to the new longest chapter yet with 11,111 words! (Yeah...I'm a bit OCD. :I) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. **I also do not own either _Nightcore_ or _One direction_ and their respective songs. ****

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Saturday, October 10**

Rainbow: "UGH! WHERE IS TWILIGHT?!" Rainbow Dash complained irritably.

Applejack stroked her chin and pondered. "That's a mighty good question. Anybody seen her lately?" Applejack asked the group to which the majority shook their heads.

Rarity took out her phone. "Well, from what I hear Twilight is going to be a little late. She says that she has a surprise for us."

Pinkie: "A SURPIRSE?! Ooh, ooh I love surprises! Is it-is it a puppy?! A birthday cake?! A birthday cake that looks like a puppy?! The new Tom Cruise standee?! A waffle maker?! EEEK! Maybe it's a GROUP HUG! I LOVE GROUP HUGS-

Vinyl Scratch clamped over her mouth to make her stop but to no avail.

Pinkie: "Mmph! Mhmmphmph?! Mmph mmphm mmph?! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPH!"

Rarity checked her texts. "I'm not too sure. Twilight just sent me a text of some designs for new wrestling attire to create for this week's show."

Vinyl: "Twilight also told me to make a new entrance theme." Vinyl Scratch chimed in as she continued to keep Pinkie Pie from talking up a tornado.

Octavia: "By the sound of things I'd say that we were getting a new member to join CCPW…"

Lyra: "Seriously?! YAY!" Lyra cheered.

Bon Bon raised an eyebrow. "But I thought we WEREN'T supposed to tell anyone about CCPW all willy-nilly?"

Rarity: "To be honest I'm not sure…"

Applejack: "Ah'd say there's a good chance of that happenin', but we otta wait and see fer ourselves." Applejack said as she leaned against the wall.

Vinyl Scratch removed her hand from Pinkie's mouth. "Okay…"

Everyone: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was another glorious Saturday for the diva's of CCPW as they wait for their friend, Twilight Sparkle, and her mysterious surprise. They were all cramped together in the CCPW meeting office in the CCPW building. To be fair the office still had plenty of room to walk around, but it was still kinda cramped if you could feel the other person breathing on your neck. They WOULD have made more renovations for a bigger office if it were not for the fact that they couldn't tell anyone about the existence of CCPW. They didn't have any money anyway, so that hope was dashed. They were all relieved as Twilight Sparkle came through the door.

Pinkie Pie gasped and launched herself at the wide-eyed Twilight and tackled her to the ground in a hug.

Twilight: "Pinkie?! What on earth are you

Pinkie: "Oh thank you Twilight! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the bestest friend ever!" Pinkie Pie then tuned her head to the rest of the group. "Okay everybody! GROUP HUG!"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went over to pry Pinkie Pie off of Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: "Pinkie Pie, Twilight isn't giving us a group hug."

Pinkie Pie frowned and hung her head down. "Oh…"

Fluttershy smiled softly and opened her arms. "Um…you can hug me Pinkie Pie-" Fluttershy was interrupted by Pinkie Pie tackling Fluttershy to the ground in an embrace. Meanwhile Applejack helped Twilight up off the ground.

Applejack: "Alright, Twilight. Now what's all this about?"

Twilight scratched the back of her head. "Well…we I KINDA invited a new recruit-

Rainbow: "WITHOUT telling us?! Aren't we supposed to, oh I don't know, talk about this first?!" Rainbow Dash said with her hands on her hips.

Twilight held up her hands. "I know, I know! I'm sorry, it's just that I kinda had to make a split-second decision and I didn't have time to alert you about it!" Twilight quickly explained.

Fluttershy: "But you had all week to tell us. How come you didn't?"

Twilight rubbed her arm and looked away. "Because…I wasn't sure how you would react…"

Rarity walked up and placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Twilight, darling, you don't have to be afraid. I'm sure you made a rational decision inviting this person to join us." Rarity soothed.

Bon Bon: "Who IS this person you brought here anyways?"

Twilight bit her lip nervously. "She's at the commentator's table…"

Applejack straightened her hat. "Whelp…Ah say we welcome the newbie!" Applejack said as she and everybody else started to leave for the door. However, they were blocked by Twilight.

Twilight: "I'll let you meet her…but I don't want you all to…freak out. Okay?"

Rarity flipped her hair. "Don't fret darling, what would we POSSIBLY see that would make us 'freak out'?"

Twilight: "…well…okay…"

Twilight Sparkle then leads the members of CCPW through the locker room hallway and out of the curtain into the incredibly large room where the ring was held. The group followed Twilight around the other side of the ring where they met the surprise recruit. They all went bug-eyed as they saw Sunset Shimmer sitting at the bell's side of the commentator's table twiddling her thumbs nervously. Sunset Shimmer looked up and saw all of the astonished expressions pointed her way. Sunset Shimmer smiled nervously as she got up from the chair and went to stand next to Twilight in front of the group who were still remaining silent. There was an uncomforting silence for a while as their expressions of shock and disbelief slowly turned into angry glares at both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer was the first one to speak.

Sunset: "Uh…hey you guys-

Rainbow: "WHAT THE HELL, TWILIGHT?!"

The next few minutes were mostly filled with much angry yelling and rioting as the group took out their rage on the two. Sunset Shimmer immediately took a few steps behind Twilight.

Applejack: "What in tarnation is that little varmint doin' here, Twi?!"

Pinkie: "Hi Sunset!

Rarity: "I agree, Twilight! Why would you let this…this RUFFIAN Sunset Shimmer come here?!"

Pinkie: "Hi Sunset!"

Lyra: "Are you HIGH?! Do you NOT know who she is?!"

Sunset Shimmer's nervous smile quickly vanished as all of them began to rage at her. Twilight stepped between Sunset Shimmer and the group to block each other off.

Twilight: "Look! We all know what Sunset Shimmer was like before, but she's changed! She's honestly sorry for all of the things she did and has reconciled!"

Vinyl: "BULL! She's a fucking ass bitch!" Vinyl Scratch yelled.

Octavia leered at Twilight. "And why are you even bothering to defend her?! What's she done to prove her worth?!"

Pinkie Pie then came out of nowhere and embraced Sunset Shimmer in a hug. "Hi Sunset!"

Sunset Shimmer yelled in surprise before unintentionally shoving Pinkie Pie violently off of her and to the floor. Pinkie Pie looked up at Sunset Shimmer with a hurt expression to which Sunset Shimmer immediately felt bad for doing so.

Sunset: "Oh! I'm SO so-

Sunset Shimmer was cut off by the sight of Rainbow Dash walking angrily towards her with both fists balled. Sunset Shimmer took a step back away from her. Rainbow Dash was about to proceed to smash Sunset's face in but was quickly held back by Applejack, Octavia, and Fluttershy.

Rainbow: "Let me go so I can pound her!" Rainbow Dash ordered as she tried to break free.

Applejack: "Hold yer horses there, Rainbow! She ain't worth it!"

Fluttershy: "Please stop, Rainbow Dash! Let's not fight!" Fluttershy pleaded.

Rainbow Dash paid no attention to them as she was still fuming over what Sunset Shimmer had just did to Pinkie Pie. "What're you doing here, huh Sunset?! You wanna pick a fight with me?! Well you got one!"

Sunset Shimmer placed her hands on her chest. "Wait, no! I didn't mean to-

Twilight: "QUIET!" Twilight yelled as she got in between the two. Twilight out her hand to her chest and inhaled before letting arm and hand extend in front of her before exhaling. "I know what Sunset shimmer did. She used to be mean, selfish, and uncaring of anyone but herself. But that's in the past. She's sought out help herself and has turned over a new leaf. To be honest I wasn't even SURE she was telling the truth or not. Admittedly I'm still not one hundred percent. But I'm at least willing to give her a chance."

Sunset Shimmer stood up tall and walked from behind Twilight to face the leering group herself.

Sunset: "Twilight's right. I DID do some horrible things-

Rarity: "Horrible is the understatement of the year! You made me look like a fool at the last Spring Fling Pageant when you poured mustard on my hair and took a few pictures before forwarding them throughout the school!" Rarity accused as she brushed her hair and shuttered trying to suppress the memories of humiliation.

Applejack: "Darn tootin'! And don't y'all think Ah forgot how ya took a picture of me wearin' one a Rarity's dresses and blackmailed me fer money till ya posted it online anyway! Ah was doin' it to help out Rarity, not because Ah actually LIKED all that froufrou gunk!"

Vinyl: "You stole my last MP3 player and sold it on Ebay!"

Lyra: "You mocked me for being homo!"

Bon Bon: "Me too…EXCEPT YOU ALSO CALLED ME FAT!"

Sunset Shimmer nodded her head sadly. "I know, I remember doing those things and I regretted every one of them. You all didn't deserve my abuse." -Sunset Shimmer looked over at Fluttershy- "Especially not you, Fluttershy." Sunset Shimmer said in a woeful tone.

Rainbow Dash immediately got in front of Fluttershy as a way of protecting her from Sunset Shimmer's gaze. Fluttershy didn't feel this was necessary but by the way things were going it was probably best to remain out of sight.

Sunset Shimmer continued regardless. "I don't blame Twilight for still not trusting me. I wouldn't either. I know I've done some horrible things in the past. A LOT of horrible things. Like what happened to that girl not too long ago...or what ALMOST happened...because of me. I haven't seen her since then but I have HONEST TO GOD been trying to make it up to her. I sought out therapy and now I want to turn my life around for the better. I mean you could check with my therapist I haven't threatened, beat up, or blackmailed anyone in the past two months! I swear!"

Everyone only looked at her with silent leers of disgust. Only Rainbow Dash spoke up.

Rainbow: "And what makes you think we should trust YOU?!" Rainbow Dash asked with her arms crossed.

Sunset Shimmer sighed and got to her knees. "I don't know. I don't know why I was expecting you to trust me. And I don't blame you for it at all. All I'm looking for is a chance." -Sunset Shimmer looks up at the faces of everyone around her- "I know I don't deserve it…but please…give me a chance…" Sunset Shimmer finished as she closed her eyes and hung her head.

Everything went silent. The group looked down at Sunset Shimmer and at each other processing Sunset Shimmer's plea. Sunset Shimmer could feel a lump in her throat and the sweat dripping off of her brow as they made their judgment. Sunset Shimmer tried to push out the despairing possibility of them rejecting her like everyone else did but couldn't help but let her mind wander to the worst possible case scenario: Sunset Shimmer not getting a chance to live up to her indemnification and have to go one alone once again. Twilight, meanwhile, was watching the scene fold out in front of her with unease. After a few more minutes of incredibly strained silence, Rarity spoke up.

Rarity: "Is this true?" Rarity inquired.

Sunset Shimmer looked up at Rarity and nodded.

Rarity looked over to Twilight and back at Sunset Shimmer and sighed. "I…suppose…it's only fair to give her…a chance." Rarity said with a slightly disinclined sound in her voice. Regardless Sunset Shimmer and Twilight both lit up a little.

Applejack bit her lower lip and shielded her eyes under the front of her Stetson hat. "Ah still don't trust y'all fer a can a beans…but Ah guess you had paid yer debts so…Ah guess we can give you a shot."

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "I still think you're complete filth…but I suppose I should at least pity you."

Vinyl Scratch cooled her head and finally shrugged. "Eh. I guess I'm cool with it. I guess…"

Lyra and Bon Bon didn't say anything. They continued to leer at Sunset Shimmer. They obviously didn't want here at CCPW, but they must have at least SLIGHTLY showed mercy and nodded their heads. But only because everyone else was slightly tolerant. That left only Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie…who apparently was humming to herself on the floor as she looked at the ceiling so they took that as a yes. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy didn't say anything; Fluttershy walked out from behind Rainbow Dash and went to merge in with the rest of the other girls while Rainbow Dash continued to glare at Sunset Shimmer.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "…whatever."

Twilight Sparkle smiled and let out a breath of relief along with Sunset Shimmer who did the same thing. Twilight went over to Sunset and helped her back up to her feet before turning to the rest of the group.

Twilight: " *Ahem* well now that that's out of the way what's say we all go to the office and being the meeting for this week's show, huh?! What do ya say?!" Twilight offered cheerfully to which everyone only nodded in agreement.

Twilight: "But first, who wants to show Sunset Shimmer around?" Twilight asked to which Sunset Shimmer put on her best smile.

Everyone only stared blankly at Sunset Shimmer before all of them turned to leave simultaneously to the office for the meeting without uttering a word. Sunset Shimmer's smile dropped and so did her head. Twilight put a hand on her shoulder.

Twilight: "Don't worry Sunset, they'll warm up to you."

Sunset Shimmer smiled slightly. "Thanks Twilight…"

Twilight smiled. "C'mon. I'll show you around."

Twilight and Sunset Shimmer then went to take a quick tour of the CCPW building before heading back to the office to start the meeting.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later…**

Twilight: "The meeting for the fifth show off CCPW is now called to order!" Twilight announced.

Twilight was sitting in the big chair behind the desk with a stack of papers in front of her along with the bingo cage on the desk. Everyone else was either still sitting in chairs or was standing, however they all still managed to keep at least a one chair distance away from Sunset Shimmer who was sitting front row. Everyone gave their attention to Twilight while, yet again, Vinyl Scratch was listening to her music and rocking her head. Octavia snatched it off of her head once again and did her best to not fling them against the wall.

Twilight smiled. "Great! Now like last week we should start off with the proper welcome of our newest contender: Sunset Shimmer. So let's give her a hand to feel welcome!" Twilight said as she began to clap only to find everyone in dead silence and not moving an inch with the exception of Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: "Sunset Shimmer! Yay! Whooohooo! Football!" Pinkie Pie clapped as she got out a kazoo and started to blow on it much to everyone's annoyance.

Twilight looked around and let out a nervous chuckle before continuing. "Well…Sunset Shimmer has been informed of all of the rules and regulations of CCPW via email-

Lyra snorted to which Bon Bon chuckled.

Twilight gave the couple a look before moving on. "Anyway…since Sunset Shimmer has been informed and 'properly introduced' we should be moving on to the next order of business which so happens to be the roster and rankings update for this week. Now I would like all of you to get a good look as you pass it around…" Twilight said as she produced a piece of computer paper and handed it to Sunset Shimmer.

* * *

**CCPW Official Roster and Rankings**

* * *

Canterlot Diva's Central Champion: Rainbow Dash = Victories: 6 * Defeats: 0 * Shows: 5 * P-Position: 6

1\. Applejack = Victories: 4 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 5 * P-Position: 2

2\. Lyra = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 0 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: 1

3\. Octavia = Victories: 2 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 3 * P-Position: 1

4\. Vinyl Scratch = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 3 * P-Position: -1

5\. Bon Bon = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: -1

6\. Pinkie Pie = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 3 * Shows: 4 * P-Position: -2

7\. Twilight Sparkle = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 3 * Shows: 4 * P-Position: -2

8\. Fluttershy = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 3 * Shows: 4 * P-Position: -2

9\. Rarity = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 4 * Shows: 5 * P-Position: -3

10\. Sunset Shimmer = Victories: N/A * Defeats: N/A * Shows: N/A * P-Position: N/A

* * *

Sunset Shimmer looked over the paper that had been given to her with keen interest. She noticed that she was ranked 10 which she knew was due to her just starting out at CCPW. Sunset Shimmer couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at a few of the names on here. She still wasn't quite used to the idea of Fluttershy wanting to wrestle. Quite comical to her, actually. But by Fluttershy's ranking she wasn't really too good at it to begin with.

Lyra: "I'LL take that, thank you!" Lyra said as she snatched the paper out of Sunset Shimmer's hands.

Sunset Shimmer leered over at Lyra who didn't give a second glance at her.

Sunset: "Pff! You're welcome…" Sunset Shimmer mumbled to herself as she rested her chin on her hand.

Lyra went over to Rarity and shoved the paper in her face. "Hey, Rarity? Guess who's hot and who's not! And by that I mean who's at rank 2 and who's in dead last!" Lyra boasted as she did a little dance with her upper body before walking away back to her Bon Bon.

Rarity's eye twitched but she exhaled and retained her composure. Rarity looked over the paper along with Fluttershy who was disappointed to see that she was now ant rank 8 instead of 3.

Rarity: "Don't be so hard on yourself, Fluttershy. At least you're not at the bottom of the barrel." Rarity said with a sigh as she looked at her rank number 9.

Fluttershy: "Oh Rarity, I'm sure you'll do better next time." Fluttershy assured as she took the paper and handed it over to Octavia.

Octavia looked over the ranking list and saw that the effects of Rookie's Perk is still at its prime with Lyra now being the number 2 ranked wrestler in CCPW. Octavia then saw her name below Lyra as rank 3. To be fair it was only a downgrade one ranking position. It could be worse.

Applejack put an arm around Octavia and smirked. "Howdy, Miss Octavia!"

Octavia sighed. It just got worse. Octavia eyed Applejack but didn't turn her head. "Come here to gloat, are we?"

Applejack tapped her chin. "Ah thought about it but…nah. Y'all were pretty darn good in the ring with me last week. Y'all are as stubborn as a bull tryin' to mow down a red, bell pepper stand at a county fair! Now, I'm not sayin ah was losin'. Ah knew ah'd win…but ya really made me work fer it."

Octavia: "Hmph! Well, don't think you are so safe. Those who let their guard down are prone to failure. That last match of ours was quite simply a fluke. I will not be holding back next time we face each other, Applejack, and I intend to make it hurt." Octavia sternly warned.

Applejack chuckled as she took the paper out of Octavia's hands. "Yeah, yeah well y'all just keep believin' that. And maybe yer pet poodle will come back from the banana ocean."

Octavia turned to look at Applejack with a bewildered expression but Applejack had already walked away to talk with Pinkie Pie. What the heck she was talking about she would never know. Octavia just went back to waiting for the matchups to be decided. Meanwhile, Applejack gave the rankings list to Pinkie Pie who then passed it on to Vinyl Scratch who passed it on to Rainbow Dash who gave it back to Twilight who took it and placed it back on the desk before continuing.

Twilight: "All right girls, may I please have your attention, please?!" Twilight asked.

Everybody returned to their seats and previous spots to give their full attention to Twilight once more.

Twilight: "Thank you. Now we come to the next order of business, once again being the matchups for this show." Twilight looked over at Sunset Shimmer. "Would you like to go first Sunse-

Rainbow Dash: "Actually…I would like to go first!" Rainbow Dash said as she walked up to the bingo cage.

Sunset Shimmer was taken aback by this but decided to keep her mouth shut. She wanted to choose her battles wisely. But unfortunately she wasn't choosing her battle. Rainbow Dash was.

Rainbow Dash turned to face the group, but eyed Sunset Shimmer. "Sunset Shimmer, I challenge you to a handicap match! You vs. me and another member of CCPW!" Rainbow Dash announced much to everyone's surprise. Sunset Shimmer just sat there and blinked for a moment before responding.

Sunset: "Uh…"

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked with slight discomfort of the situation.

Rainbow Dash turned her neck slightly and looked at Twilight through the corner of her eye. "What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm challenging Sunset Shimmer to a match. What, I'm not allowed to do that?!"

Twilight's furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, you are allowed to do that but this is Sunset Shimmer's debut match and having her face two people at once isn't fair!" Twilight argued.

Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight and scoffed. "Well, I won't believe anything Sunset Shimmer says until she EARNS our trust! You think her just simply apologizing for what she did is gonna make things better?! Get real Twilight!"

Twilight stood abruptly from her seat. "And what is this going to prove?! You KNOW this isn't fair to Sunset Shimmer after all she's went through! She meant everything she had just said! She isn't our enemy anymore!"

Rainbow Dash: "If Sunset Shimmer REALLY wants to show us she's changed then she shouldn't have any problem PROVING it by accepting this challenge! And YEAH it's unfair, but so was everything else she did in the past! Everything she has done has ALWAYS been unfair! Was it fair what she did to our school?! Was it fair what she did to the other students?! Was it fair what she did to Fluttershy?! Was it fair what she did to that girl who nearly KILLED HERSELF?! Well?! Was it?!"

Twilight: "No! No it wasn't, but if we can see past that-

Sunset: "NO!"

All of them looked to see Sunset Shimmer standing up from her chair with a determined look on her face. The room was quiet. The room had been quiet for quite a while now what with the tense atmosphere engulfing it. However, the silence became more noticeable to them after Sunset Shimmer's sudden outburst which seemed to stop everything for a moment. After a few seconds, Sunset Shimmer looked over at Twilight.

Sunset: "No….she's right, Twilight." Sunset Shimmer walked up to Rainbow Dash before continuing. "I accept your challenge."

Twilight gapped. "But, Sunset-

Sunset Shimmer put up her hand to interrupt. "I want to her, and everyone, to believe me. To know I'm not that same person anymore. *sigh* I know I have a lot of terrible deeds to make up for…but I'm willing to accept even the slightest chance to earn trust. I know I won't get it right away but I'm willing to start working for it anytime. So yes, Rainbow Dash, I accept your challenge."

Everybody exchanged glances while Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash stared each other down. Sunset then looked over at Twilight.

Sunset: "It's okay, Twilight. Really." Sunset assured.

Twilight was about to speak but stopped herself. "*sigh*….okay Sunset."

Sunset Shimmer turns her attention back to Rainbow Dash. "So...who's your partner going to be?" Sunset Shimmer asks with a serious tone.

Rainbow Dash: "After everybody else gets matched up there will be one without a match. That'll be my partner." Rainbow Dash looked over her shoulder at Twilight. "I also want this match to be the main event. That 'fair' enough?"

Twilight sighed and nodded. "Sure…"

Rainbow Dash turned back to Sunset Shimmer. "It's settled then."

Sunset Shimmer: "I guess it is…but you should know I'm not going to hold anything back, so I'd like to wish you good luck." Sunset Shimmer said as she offered Rainbow a handshake.

Rainbow Dash looked at the hand for a moment and smirked slightly before looking up at Sunset Shimmer and quickly turning away from her to walk back to her seat without another word. Rainbow Dash then crossed her legs and put her hands on the back of her head before closing her eyes to sleep through the rest of the meeting. Sunset Shimmer sighed before sitting back in her seat. Everything was quite for a moment until, as you would expect, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: "Me next! Me next!" Pinkie Pie volunteered as she skipped up to the desk and the bingo cage. "I KNOW I'm going to get a Bingo this time!" Pinkie Pie began to turn the lever. Pinkie Pie squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for a bingo once more as the cage released the ball onto the rail where it rolled into the bar. Pinkie Pie snatched the ball and took a look at the name.

**Fluttershy**

Pinkie Pie frowned. "Shoot! I thought I was going to get a Bingo this time! Oh well…I guess Fluttershy will have to do." Pinkie Pie said with a sad voice. Fluttershy, however, looked up at Pinkie Pie in surprise.

Fluttershy: "W-What?! Again?! But I thought we already had a match!" Fluttershy exclaimed softly.

Twilight: "She drew your name again, so I guess that means Pinkie's going to be getting a rematch with you." Twilight logically reasoned.

Fluttershy gapped. "B-But I-

Pinkie: "Whoa! That is WAY SUPER better than a Bingo! Well, kinda but it's not as Bingo-y. Whatever, as long as there aren't any more scary bats with ties we're going to have SO MUCH FUN! Right, Fluttershy?! " Pinkie Pie asked Fluttershy enthusiastically as she jumped over to Fluttershy and playfully put her in a headlock.

Fluttershy gagged for a second before answering. "Uh…sure Pinkie-

Pinkie Pie tightened the headlock. "And by fun I mean you're going DOWN this time, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said menacingly before letting out a fit of giggles and releasing her from the headlock. "And it's wrestling so we can both have fun AND I can win at the same time! O! M! G! This is like a win-win except I'm the only winner!"

Fluttershy rubbed her neck nervously. Will she be able to beat Pinkie Pie again? She REALLY doesn't like to use *Obedience Training* what with all of the trouble it seemed to cause. Guess she'll have to find another way.

Twilight: "So when would you two like to have your match?" Twilight asked Fluttershy.

Fluttershy stroked her hair. "Well...I guess we could be next to last-

Pinkie: "Let's go first!"

Twilight: "Okay it seems Pinkie Pie wants you to go first. What do you say, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked over to Pinkie Pie who was still obliviously smiling to which Fluttershy couldn't help but sigh. "I guess so…"

Twilight: "Okay then, so far it looks like we have the main event, Fluttershy vs. Pinkie Pie, Lyra vs. Rarity…"

Lyra looked up. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait, what?! What are you talking about? I haven't even rolled yet." Lyra asked who was at a loss.

Twilight: "You didn't know? Rarity challenged you to a rematch."

Lyra: "What?! When?!"

Rarity: "Not too long ago, actually. I sent you an email yesterday." Rarity stated with crossed arms.

Twilight: "How come you didn't look at it?" Twilight asked with curiosity.

Lyra and Bon Bon both exchanged quick glances and blushed.

_***Flashback: last night***_

_*Thump!…Thump!…Thump!*_

_Bon Bon: "Oh, Lyra! I love you so much! Oooooooooh….! Mmmmmmm…!"_

_*THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!*_

_***Flashback ends***_

Lyra: "I-I…was studying…f-for my…uh…Human Anatomy class!" Lyra stammered.

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "On a Friday?"

Lyra: "Yeah on a Friday! What, I'm not allowed to study?! Anyway, what makes you think I even WANT to have a rematch with you?!" Lyra said to Rarity who didn't get up from her seat but did turn her head towards her.

Rarity: "Hmmm…well, let's start off with you beating me putting me at the bottom of the ranks. Also, we all know how you helped Bon Bon grab the ropes in her match against Twilight. So consider this your punishment, Lyra." Rarity said with a serious tone.

Lyra looked to Twilight for some support but she simply shrugged.

Lyra got up from her seat and narrowed her eyes at Rarity before pointing at her. "Oh yeah?! Well you're…you're…hair looks weird! Fine, I'll accept your challenge! I'm just going to beat you again anyway…" Lyra said as she crossed her arms in a huff and sat back down in her seat.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Mmm-hmm."

Vinyl: "Guess I'm up next then." Vinyl Scratch said as she nonchalantly walks over to the bingo cage. Vinyl Scratch then spun the lever and rolled the cage for a while before a ball hit the rail and ran down into the bar. Vinyl Scratch took the ball and looked at the name on it.

**Octavia**

Vinyl Scratch's eyes widened behind her glasses as a small grin began to form from her lips.

Vinyl: "Oh-ho man! What are the odds I'd be getting your name again, Tavi?!" Vinyl Scratch chuckled.

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "That IS rather peculiar, I suppose. But I have no interest in fighting you Vinyl. I have some unfinished business with Applejack."

Vinyl Scratch smirked. "I thought you'd might say that…" Vinyl Scratch took out a tape recorder and held it out for Octavia to see.

Octavia: "And what is THAT supposed to be?" Octavia said in an uninterested tone.

Vinyl Scratch smiled wider. "Oh...well after AJ scrambled your brain you had some PRETTY interesting things to say."

Octavia's expression didn't change so Vinyl Scratch pressed the play button on the tape recorder.

_**"….Vinyiiillll! Let me go, we need to save Mr. Mozart IXX from the banana ocean pirates!"**_

Everybody in the room suddenly erupted into loud fits of laughter, much to Octavia's dismay. They couldn't help it though. It's not every day that Octavia had…"interesting things to say". She was actually loopy for quite a while before getting her senses back. But in that time Vinyl Scratch recorded everything she said within that time just for fun, but needless to say Octavia wasn't too pleased by this.

Octavia's eyes shot open. "Vinyl, what is the meaning of this?!" Octavia shouted.

Vinyl Scratch couldn't stop smiling. "Well you were pretty out of it for a while…so I thought I'd record you because I thought you would enjoy listening to yourself from a different angle."

Octavia leered at her best friend and got up from her seat. She then walked over to her and held out her hand.

Octavia: "Give it to me, Vinyl." Octavia ordered sternly.

Vinyl Scratch: "Not till you agree to have a match with me." Vinyl Scratch said in a mockingly playful tone.

Octavia: "Give it to me, Vinyl Scratch." Octavia ordered through clenched teeth.

Vinyl Scratch didn't instead she pressed the play button.

_**"…Vinyl?...Can I go to Uranus when I turn into a big girl?"**_

Everybody erupted in laughter again which Octavia blushed a dark crimson red and finally submitted. "FINE! I'll have a match with you just hand over that recorder!"

Vinyl Scratch, however, only stuck it in her back pocket. "You'll get it back after I beat you."

Octavia narrowed her eyes. "Correction: After I defeat YOU!"

Vinyl: "NO, because I'll win!"

Octavia: "No it shall be I!"

Vinyl: "Me!"

Octavia: "I!"

Vinyl: "Me!"

Octavia: "I!"

Applejack got in between the two and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Why don't y'all wait till you tussle this out in the ring so we won't be here all day." Applejack said with a tired tone.

Vinyl Scratch and Octavia stopped and looked at each other before conceding.

Octavia: "Very well."

Vinyl: "Whatev's."

Vinyl Scratch and Octavia then both returned to their seats. Twilight sure was glad Applejack cut in otherwise they WOULD be here all day. But she has to admit it did ease the tension of everyone. Twilight took this opportunity to continue. "Well, now that-

Vinyl: "ME!

Octavia: "I!"

Twilight gave them both a look before continuing. "…Well, not that THAT'S been settled I suppose your match should be next to last, Rarity and Lyra's match should be third, and since Applejack and Bon Bon are the only ones left they will be facing each other in the second match." Twilight concluded.

Applejack shrugged, and if you listen closely you could hear Bon Bon gulp.

Twilight: "Then the matches are settled. Now for the last order of business…who would like to commentate alongside Sunset Shimmer for the first match?"

Whatever sense of peace that had been previously place instantly disintegrated and replaced with a few shunning turns of the head followed by the occasional "HMPH!". Sunset Shimmer's depressed expression lowered deeper, and Twilight noticed.

Twilight sighed. "Well then I'll be commentating with her. Meeting adjourned." Twilight announced with a slightly annoyed tone. Everyone then immediately left the room to go about their business, all the while ignoring Sunset Shimmer completely. Twilight walked around from behind her desk as Sunset Shimmer got up from her seat with her head down and a crestfallen expression plastered onto her face. Twilight put a hand on her shoulder.

Twilight: "Don't worry Sunset. Just forget about them for now and lets have some fun commentating some wresting." Twilight assured with a smile.

Sunset Shimmer didn't say anything. Sunset Shimmer nodded and walked alongside Twilight to the commentator's table to begin the show.

* * *

**Fifty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed and Lyra turned on all of the stuffed animals. Bon Bon was in the ref's outfit and was standing the ring and waiting patiently for the match to start so she could start reffing. Octavia, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Vinyl Scratch made room in the bleachers for themselves to watch the match from. Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer were positioned at the commentator's table with Twilight on the bell's side and Sunset on the other. Twilight waved to Lyra for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Twilight: "Good evening wrestling fans, and welcome to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "Thank you, Thank you! Now today we have yet ANOTHER new talent to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling. She, of course, will be debuting in this show's main event. And here she is next to me! please let me introduce our newest member: Sunset Shimmer!"

Utter silence lingered within the walls of the building, much to Sunset Shimmer's dismay and Twilight's annoyance.

Twilight: "Lyra, why aren't you making the animal's cheer?!" Twilight asked loudly.

Lyra (Announcer): "Wha? Huh?! OH! Sorry, I wasn't ready! Go ahead and do it again!"

Twilight raised her eyebrow in suspicion before continuing. "Let me introduce our newest member: Sunset Shimmer!"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly at maximum volume -*

Twilight: "Lyra!" Twilight yelled accusingly.

Lyra (Announcer): "Whoopsie! Guess I pressed the wrong button. My bad." Lyra said in an mockingly innocent voice.

Twilight lowered her eyebrows in frustration, but quickly changed her demeanor when she looked next to her to see Sunset Shimmer looking down sadly at the table top. Twilight put a hand on Sunset Shimmer's shoulder and smiled which seemed to cheer Sunset Shimmer up.

Sunset: "Thanks, Twilight. It's great to be here."

Twilight: "I'm glad. It's nice to have you here as well. So, what do you think of CCPW in terms of a first impression?"

Sunset Shimmer bit her lip. She didn't really receive the warmest welcome when she got here in all truthfulness, but she didn't want to insult anyone unintentionally. So she decided to play it safe.

Sunset: "Well I never actually thought you guys were into this sort of thing to be honest. But, I have to say you guys look like you did an amazing job here what with all the lights, the…uh…audience, and even the ring looks pretty authentic. You guys really outdid yourselves!" Sunset Shimmer said with as much cheerfulness that she could muster.

Twilight grinned. "Well I'm glad you like it. I would also like to wish you luck on your debut match in the main event which will pit you against me and the current Canterlot Diva's Central Champion, Rainbow Dash."

Sunset: "I look forward to the competition both from you AND Rainbow Dash."

Twilight's eye widened. "SHOOT! I forgot to let me, Applejack, and Bon Bon spin the Bingo Cage!" Twilight exclaimed. She must have been so focused on the meeting that she forgot that she had yet to roll the cage herself.

Bon Bon: "WHAT?!" Bon Bon realized from the ring.

Sunset: "No, It's okay, Twilight. I much rather you as my opponent anyway. Either way, I'm look forward to the fight." Sunset Shimmer said as she stuck out her hand to which Twilight gladly shook it.

Twilight: "Me as well! I've seen you fight before, but don't take me lightly! I've been practicing and studying ever since I started CCPW!" Twilight said enthusiastically.

Sunset Shimmer chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

Twilight giggled before continuing. "Well, this has been fun, but we have better continue on with the commentary on the next match."

Sunset: "You mean the rematch between Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy?"

Twilight: "That would be correct."

Sunset put her fingers against her head and chuckled again. "Wow, I'm sorry it's still hard to imagine Fluttershy being the wrestling type." Sunset Shimmer said in disbelief.

Twilight: "Don't worry Sunset. You'll understand when the match starts. Which we will be getting too as soon as the wrestlers get in the ring! So let's get started shall we?!"

Sunset Shimmer nodded. "Lets!"

Bon Bon: "*grumble**grumble*"

The stuffed animals were now cheering to their maximum volume as Lyra activated the large firework sparklers on each of the turnbuckles and let them spew into the air, signaling the beginning of the show.

Then the lights went dim and the search lights pointed toward the curtains.

*~ _One Direction_'s song "_That's_ _What Makes You Beautiful_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Lyra (Announcer): "Hello everyone! The match is scheduled for one fall! Coming out first…all the way from the Canterlot Animal Shelter…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 118 lbs…The timid beauty of the ring…FLUUUTEEERSHYYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy stepped out of the curtains and did a light wave to the crowd before starting to walk down the runway toward the ring. Fluttershy was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style as she made her way down the runway.

Sunset Shimmer found herself giggling again. "That's quite the outfit Fluttershy's got on. I'm surprised she's not fainting at this point."

Twilight: "Well the fact that these are stuffed animals and not real people help."

Sunset: "That's true. So, just out of curiosity, how many matches has she won ever since you started this, Twilight?"

Twilight: "Well…she's only ever one once. She won against Pinkie Pie via submission."

Sunset Shimmer nodded slowly. "Ah…so I guess you could say it's lucky for Pinkie Pie. I mean if she lost then this is her chance to get even."

Twilight: "Like revenge?"

Sunset Shimmer cringed at the word. "I uh…don't like to use that word…not anymore anyway."

Twilight immediately regretted her remark. "OH, I didn't mean to imply anything!"

Sunset Shimmer smiled sadly and waved it off. "It's okay Twilight."

Twilight let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Anyway, Pinkie Pie will INDEED get her chance to even the odds in this match."

Sunset Shimmer clapped her hands. "Can't wait."

As soon as Fluttershy got to the edge of the ring, she slowly crawled into the ring, got up to her feet, and proceeded to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view, was the upper left turnbuckle) to wait for her opponent to come to the ring.

*~ _Nightcore_'s song "_Dam Dadi Do_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Lyra (Announcer): "Introducing next…Coming from Mr. and Mrs. Cake's sweet bakery that is _"Sugarcube Corner"_…Standing in at "5'6" and weighing in at 119 lbs…The life of ANY party…PIIINKIIIEEE PIE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie Pie exploded out of the curtain and was showered with confetti that she put on top of the curtain herself as she jumped up and down with a few wee's and whoo-hoo's. After doing this for a while, she stopped to do a merry skip down the runway. Pinkie Pie was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her natural hairstyle.

Sunset: "Well…That's typical of Pinkie Pie." Sunset stated. She always found to be Pinkie Pie the most annoying of the Mane 6 as she was always cheerful. It used to disgust her. Even know it's still kind of annoying, but she chose not to say anything further.

Twilight: "Yep. Just typical Pinkie Pie."

Sunset crossed her arms. "Let me guess. She wrestles because it's fun."

Twilight nodded. "That goes without saying. Pinkie Pie being an ex-gymnast has actually given her some advantages in the ring making her quite the acrobat."

Sunset: "With how she bounces all over the place I'd think it'd be hard to catch her too."

Twilight: "Well, she hasn't had the best of luck with her matches though. Especially her match with Fluttershy." Twilight explained.

This peaked Sunset Shimmer's curiosity. "Really? What happened in her last match with Fluttershy?"

Twilight went wide eyed. "Uh…its best you not know. Just trust me on this one."

Sunset Shimmer raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

When Pinkie Pie got to the side of the ring, she grabbed the middle rope and used it to catapult herself over the top rope and into the ring while doing a front flip in mid-air. She sticks the landing and starts to skip in circles around the ring with hands in the air while lip synching her theme song. She then skips to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) and jumps up and down to pump herself up while waiting for her match to begin.

Bon Bon went over to Pinkie Pie's corner to search her. As soon as Bon Bon determined Pinkie Pie to be clean, she proceeded over to Fluttershy's corner to search her. Fluttershy, at first, was a little hesitant about Bon Bon searching her but Bon Bon assured her she was not interested in Fluttershy in the slightest. Fluttershy felt relief…and strangely she also felt insulted. Regardless, she was searched and found clean. Bon Bon then proceeded over to the middle of the ring and beckoned them to come until they were a short distance from each other.

Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down in front of a nervous Fluttershy as she waited for the match to begin. Bon Bon quickly explained the rules to both of them to which they nodded in agreement.

Bon Bon: "You ready, Pinkie Pie?" Bon Bon asked to which Pinkie Pie's eyeballs seemed to pop out of her head for a moment before putting both of her hands in the air.

Pinkie: "WAIT!...are there any bats?" Pinkie Pie whispered.

Bon Bon: "Uh…what?"

Sunset Shimmer looked over at Twilight. "What's she talking about?"

Twilight searched her mind for an excuse. Luckily she found one. "Uh…It's Pinkie Pie. Don't try to question it." Twilight was doing it for Sunset's own good.

Sunset Shimmer shrugged. Twilight makes a good point.

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie was giving Fluttershy the stink eye to which Fluttershy explained to her that there were no signs of any more bats after she inspected the place due to the "Brownie incident".

Pinkie tapped her chin and tried her best to look suspiciously intimidating only to come off as silly. "Hmmm….So..no bats?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No."

Pinkie Pie continued to give Fluttershy a suspicious look before, in a rather bipolar display, went back to happy. "Okie Dokie Lokie! I guess I'm ready then!" Pinkie Pie said as she got into a wrestling stance.

Bon Bon: "…Okay. Are you ready, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy exhaled before getting into a wrestling stance. "I'm ready."

Bon Bon: "FIGHT!" Bon Bon then motioned for Twilight to ring the bell.

Twilight rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Bon Bon took a step back so the match could start and she could start reffing. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie began to circle each other in the middle of the ring. Pinkie Pie smiled and started off the match with an attempt at a left jab, but Fluttershy grabs Pinkie Pie's left arm with both of her hands before the punch lands. Fluttershy then twists Pinkie Pie's left arm into an Armbar to put pressure on Pinkie Pie's shoulder and elbow causing Pinkie Pie to wrench forward. Pinkie Pie yelped in pain to which Fluttershy couldn't help but wince. However, Pinkie Pie does a standing front flip to release herself from the Armbar. Pinkie Pie then grabs Fluttershy's hair with her right hand and proceeds to knee Fluttershy in the stomach to make her double over and release Pinkie Pie's arm. Pinkie Pie runs towards the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers and bounces off them. Pinkie Pie then runs back at a doubled over Fluttershy and jumps forward while hiking up both of her legs and letting them land into the back of the Fluttershy's head and neck to drive her face-first into the mat for a Scissors kick.

Sunset: "What?! What?! What?!" Sunset Shimmer repeats with great surprise.

Twilight: "Uh…what, what?"

Sunset Shimmer put her hands on her head and laughs. "Hahaha! Sorry, sorry! I-It's just…I could NEVER imagine Pinkie Pie doing that to someone!"

Twilight nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, it's pretty had to see her doing that but she enjoys it."

Sunset Shimmer looked over at Twilight with a bewildered look but decided not to say anything and turn her head back to the match.

Sunset: _"Twilight makes Pinkie sound more like a sadomasochist than a wrestler…"_

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie flips Fluttershy onto her back and crawls across her body to cover her.

Twilight: "Looks like Pinkie's going for an early pin!"

Bon Bon excitedly gets down onto her knees and counts the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "And Fluttershy kicks out!"

Sunset: "Huh. Didn't know Fluttershy could take a hit." Sunset Shimmer coughed. _"She didn't used to when I beat her up." _Sunset Shimmer thought in disbelief.

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie got to her knees and angrily grabbed both Fluttershy's hair and pulled her upwards before slamming her head back into the mat. Pinkie Pie then sits down and turns on her left side towards Fluttershy and places her legs on either side of Fluttershy's head, crossing her top right leg after it's gone around Fluttershy's chin. Pinkie Pie then tightens the grip to choke Fluttershy for a Neck Scissor. Fluttershy gasps for air as she frantically kicks her legs against the mat. Unfortunately for Pinkie Pie though, Fluttershy was able to easily break out of the Neck Scissor a few seconds later by placing both of her hands under Pinkie Pie's right knee and pushed it up above the chin so Fluttershy could slide herself out of it. Fluttershy quickly gets to her knees but was quickly hit in the back of the head by Pinkie Pie's knee. Pinkie Pie grabbed Fluttershy by the hair and pulled Fluttershy up to her feet. Pinkie Pie quickly landed a knife edge chop across Fluttershy's chest to make her gasp in pain before Irish Whipping her into her (Pinkie' Pie's) corner. Fluttershy hit the turnbuckle and slowly turned around to lean against it. Pinkie Pie charges toward Fluttershy and runs at her, and up her, and kicks off Fluttershy's chest and lands back on her feet to complete the Corner backflip kick. Pinkie Pie then lunges at Fluttershy and continuously delivers a series of Knife edge chops to the suffering Fluttershy.

Sunset: "Wow. Pinkie Pie sure is more violent than I remembered her to be."

Twilight: "Ohhh yeah." Twilight says with an indefinite nod.

Pinkie Pie ceases her chops to grab the panting Fluttershy's hair with her left hand before proceeding to go over to the ropes next to the turnbuckle (The ropes towards the commentator's table) while still keeping a hold of Fluttershy's hair and begins to climb backwards up the ropes until she is standing on the second rope. Pinkie Pie then jumps from the second rope and drops into a sitout position to plant Fluttershy's face into the mat for a Diving Facebuster. Pinkie Pie shoots a finger in the air and lets out a triumphant cheer before grabbing Fluttershy and pulling her onto her back where she lays there turning her head in a daze. Pinkie Pie reaches back and grabs both of Fluttershy's legs and lifts them into the air for another pin attempt.

Bon Bon drops to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Sunset: "That was a close call!"

Twilight: "But Fluttershy managed to kick out!"

Pinkie Pie growls through her teeth and throws Fluttershy's legs back down onto the mat. Pinkie Pie then crawls over Fluttershy and straddles her chest before delivering a series of punches to her face. Fluttershy, however, also managed to land a few punches of her own. Soon they were in a collar and elbow tie-up to which they struggled to see who could be on. In fact they their struggle seems to had made them roll right out of the ring in the direction of the right side bleachers and onto the ground below. But Luckily for Fluttershy she had Pinkie Pie to break her fall.

Twilight: "And they're both out of the ring!"

Sunset: "With Fluttershy on top of Pinkie Pie and struggling!"

Twilight couldn't help but blush a how wrong that sounded out loud.

Bon Bon went over to the ropes to count them out. "1!...2!..."

Pinkie Pie managed to place her right leg under Fluttershy and kick her off backwards on to her back. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy got up to their feet and stared at each other while letting out heavy pants.

Bon Bon: "7!...8!...9!...10!..."

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy cut off their stare and quickly tried to get back in the ring. Pinkie Pie was first up onto the apron but Fluttershy grabbed her right leg to pull her down to make her chin crash onto the apron. Pinkie Pie then fell back onto the ground while Fluttershy, with a quick "I'm sorry" to Pinkie Pie, managed to get back up on the apron and step back into the ring. All the while Bon Bon continued to count.

Bon Bon: "14!...15!...16!..."

Twilight: "Pinkie Pie is going to be defeated by countout again if she doesn't get back in the ring quick!"

Pinkie Pie manages to shake it off and quickly throw herself back onto the apron and roll back into the ring before the 17th count.

Sunset: "And it looks like Pinkie Pie prevails."

Back in the ring, Fluttershy picks up Pinkie Pie off of the ground by her arm and Irish whips her towards the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. Pinkie Pie managed to wrap her arms around the top and middle ropes to stop herself from bouncing off but still wasn't safe from the Running Dropkick to her back. Fluttershy, as she fell back, used her left arm to grab a hold of Pinkie Pie's tights and pull her down to which Pinkie Pie then rolled backwards onto her back. All the while still holding Pinkie Pie's tights, Fluttershy shifted her body on top of Pinkie Pie's struggling legs.

Pinkie: "GRRR! Let me go, LET ME GO!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she tried to kick out of the roll-up.

Bon Bon dropped to count.**"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Pinkie Pie rolled backwards onto her knees while Fluttershy swiftly grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to her feet. Fluttershy then used her right arm to apply a front facelock to Pinkie Pie. However, Pinkie Pie used her right leg to knee Fluttershy in the stomach. Pinkie Pie then got out of Fluttershy's front facelock and applied one of her own to Fluttershy using her right arm. Pinkie Pie then gave three strong knees to Fluttershy's stomach. Pinkie Pie then jumped up and down on her back and swung her legs forward. This caused Fluttershy to bend over and have her forehead driven into the mat for a Snap DDT.

Sunset winced. "That's going to hurt tomorrow."

Fluttershy slumped down onto her knees before slumping again onto her left side in a fetal position. Pinkie Pie got off of her back and onto her knees before proceeding to push Fluttershy onto her back. Pinkie Pie's eyes scanned Fluttershy as she lays there panting heavily with a rather pitiful look of defeat on her face; her eyes were closed and she was panting heavily. Pinkie Pie tapped her chin.

Pinkie: "Hmm…I better make sure she's not faking." Pinkie Pie said to herself feeling really smart about this decision. Pinkie Pie raises her hand over Fluttershy's face and boops her on the nose to no change in behavior. She then snaps her fingers above her to no reaction as well.

Pinkie Pie smiled confidently. "HA! You're NOT faking which means I win!" Pinkie Pie said out loud. Pinkie Pie then crawls across Fluttershy's body and uses her right hand to press down on Fluttershy's right shoulder and uses her left hand to grab the back of Fluttershy's right knee and raises her leg to let it dangle.

Bon Bon counts. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Pinkie Pie immediately releases Fluttershy from the pin. Fluttershy rolled her shoulder just before Bon Bon's hand made it to the mat for a third count. Pinkie Pie was bewildered.

Pinkie: "WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I MADE SURE YOU WERE DOWN!"

You could hear the loud smacks of all the face-palms being made throughout the building. Even over the cheering audience who would ALSO be face-palming themselves if they were not stuffed toys.

Sunset: _"Wow. I always knew Pinkie Pie wasn't bright but…"_

Twilight sighed. "Looks like Pinkie Pie was too busy making sure Fluttershy was down to pin her earlier." Twilight said in a rather disappointed if not untouched voice.

Pinkie Pie got up to her feet before pulling Fluttershy up with her. Pinkie Pie positioned herself where she was on Fluttershy's left side and facing the same direction. Pinkie Pie then used her right arm to put Fluttershy in an inverted facelock and was about to attempt a move. However, Fluttershy was determined not to give her the chance.

Fluttershy: "Stop it!" Fluttershy ordered.

Fluttershy then used her left arm to elbow Pinkie Pie in the chest and make her release the inverted facelock. Pinkie Pie staggered back with a pain on her face as she held her chest. Fluttershy then grabbed Pinkie Pie by the air with her left hand and pulls her in to Irish Whip her but at the lasts second keeps a hold of Pinkie Pie's left arm with her right hand. And as soon as Pinkie Pie was fully extended Fluttershy pulled her back in and used her free left arm to connect a Short-arm Clothesline onto Pinkie Pie's neck throwing Pinkie Pie down back-first. Fluttershy wasted no time bending over t pick up Pinkie Pie's left leg by the boot while Pinkie Pie was stirring. Fluttershy used her right boot to give Pinkie Pie's raised leg a good stomp before yanking down to the mat which caused Pinkie Pie to yelp in pain before she held her knee.

Twilight: "It looks like Fluttershy is in control again!"

Fluttershy walked over to Pinkie Pie and picked her up by her hair. As the standing Pinkie Pie panted with her arms dangling down, Fluttershy took a second to catch her breath. Fluttershy had a move set up for this and hopefully it will make Pinkie Pie stay down. Fluttershy positions herself on Pinkie Pie's left side and uses her right arm to put Pinkie Pie into a three-quarter facelock. Fluttershy used her free left arm to grab a hold of the front of Pinkie Pie's hair.

Fluttershy: "Okay…*Flutter…"

Fluttershy ran forward to the middle of the ring before jumping forwards while kicking her feet forwards to make her body fall backwards onto the mat to force Pinkie Pie's face into the mat.

Fluttershy: "CUTTER*!"

Sunset: "That sounds like a signature move but…that's just a basic Cutter."

Twilight shrugged. "Well….maybe a Cutter made performed by Fluttershy is a...*Flutter Cutter*-I don't know."

Fluttershy got to her feet and watched as Pinkie Pie held her face while stirring on the mat. Fluttershy could have pinned her then but she wanted to be absolutely sure she wins. And by using her own strength. Fluttershy picks up Pinkie Pie and puts her in another three-quarter facelock before turning around to run and jump forward while falling backwards; forcing Pinkie Pie's face into the mat for another *Flutter Cutter*.

Twilight: "Fluttershy lands another *Flutter Cutter*! This isn't looking good for Pinkie Pie!"

Sunset Shimmer just stared in awe at Fluttershy's performance.

Fluttershy picked up Pinkie Pie by the hair once more. Pinkie Pie was clearly exhausted with her eyes squeezed shut and her arms dangling down. Fluttershy decided that one more *Flutter Cutter* should do it, so Fluttershy put Pinkie Pie in yet another three-quarter facelock. Fluttershy then turned around to jump forwards while falling backwards; forcing Pinkie Pie's face into the mat for one final *Flutter Cutter*.

Sunset: "Damn, Fluttershy sure isn't holding anything back, is she?"

Fluttershy sat up before getting to her knees. Fluttershy then turned to the down Pinkie Pie and flipped her over onto her back to see Pinkie Pie breathing heavily with a look of sad defeat expressed on her face. Fluttershy quickly draped herself across Pinkie Pie's abdomen and used her left arm to reach over and hook Pinkie Pie's right leg so tightly that you could see Fluttershy's arm shake.

Fluttershy: _"Please Pinkie Pie, stay down…"_ Fluttershy quietly prayed in her mind.

Bon Bon drops to count the pin. **"1!..2!..."**

Fluttershy: "_Please let me win…please…"_

Bon Bon: **"3!"** Bon Bon finished as she motioned for Twilight to ring the bell.

Twilight rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ _One Direction_'s song "_That's_ _What Makes You Beautiful_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Fluttershy quickly got off of Pinkie Pie and rolled backwards onto her knees where she shot her hands in the air and let out a loud shout of joy. In fact if you brush back some of her hair you could see a few tears drop down her cheeks. Fluttershy was overjoyed as she has REALLY one her first match by herself. Just her and no one else. Bon Bon smiled as she helped Fluttershy up and lifted her hand in the air.

Bon Bon: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER VIA PINFALL! FLUTTERSHY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Sunset shot up from her chair and cheered. "Whooohooo! Go Fluttershy!"

Twilight: "That was definitely a match to remember. Fluttershy just got her first ever victory in CCPW by her own wit and strength alone. She's obviously a little emotional about it." Twilight turned to Sunset. "Hey Sunset, take a look." Twilight said tilting her head to the ring.

Sunset Shimmer looked in the ring where Fluttershy immediately helped up the still kinda dazed Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie looked at her and warmly smiled as she wiped a tear from Fluttershy's face before they embraced. Pinkie Pie then grabbed Fluttershy's hand and raised it into the air with a cheer as they both basked in the cheering of the audience.

Sunset Shimmer sat down. "You know Twilight…I was kind of wondering why you guys liked this SO much. I can see now." Sunset Shimmer reflected with a smile.

Twilight smiled before signaling for Lyra to turn off all of the stuffed animals. Everyone went over to the ring where Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie helped each out of the ring. What came next were few minutes of Fluttershy wiping away the rest of her tears and blushing from the attention. Mostly from Rainbow Dash who grabbed her and gave her a hug before taking a proud look at her.

Rainbow: "Fluttershy YOU ARE A BOSS! I mean those were some sweet moves out there! And the way you made a signature and used it THREE times in a row! You have definitely gotten better! I'm really am proud of you." Rainbow Dash praised to which Fluttershy blushed.

Applejack: "Y'all sure was tearin' it up out there, Fluttershy!" Applejack added.

Everyone then began to compliment Fluttershy and Pinkie pie on a great match. But they all ceased their praises when Twilight appeared right alongside Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer was smiling and walked up to Fluttershy and stuck out her hand.

Sunset: "That was a good fight, Fluttershy! I never knew you could be so tough!" Sunset Shimmer offered with a smile.

Fluttershy, however, only went wide eyed and backed away from Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer's face switched from pride to concern as she reached a hand out for Fluttershy.

Sunset: "Wait, Fluttershy! I only want-

Sunset Shimmer was interrupted by Rainbow Dash smacking her hand away and stepping in front of Fluttershy and glaring at Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer looked appalled and hurt but Rainbow Dash only turned to put her arm around Fluttershy and walked with her while she praised Fluttershy's accomplishment; sending Sunset Shimmer a look over her shoulder afterwards. The rest of the group didn't say anything as they began to walk away and prepared for the next match.

Sunset Shimmer looked down at the ground with a hurt expression glooming from her. Twilight put a hand on Sunset Shimmer's shoulder as she tried to comfort her.

Twilight: "I know they don't seem to like you right know but…everything will get better. Why don't you go to the bleachers and watch the next match, okay?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed. "Yeah. All alone."

Pinkie Pie then appeared out of nowhere to which both Sunset Shimmer and Twilight jumped back.

Pinkie: "Don't you worry Sunset! You can sit next to ME!" Pinkie pie assured.

Sunset Shimmer raised an eyebrow. "Really? After everything I've done?"

Pinkie Pie waved it off. "Eh. That was two months, one week, four days, thirteen hours, thirty-two minutes, and sixteen seconds ago. C'mon let's go! But I gotta change first."

Sunset Shimmer looked over at Twilight who nodded to give her the go ahead. Sunset Shimmer then followed Pinkie pie as she skips down to the locker rooms. Twilight couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that at least ONE of her friends isn't out to hang Sunset Shimmer. She just hopes the rest of them don't kill her before they even give her a chance.

Twilight: "I guess I better get ready for the next match…" Twilight said with a sigh as she left to get everything ready for match number two.

* * *

****To be honest I was debating on whether to cut this chapter in half and make two separate chapters out of it but I decided that it'll be okay like this. But if you think it should have, feel free to say. Until next chapter which will be Applejack vs Bon Bon. Arevoir.****


	26. Applejack vs Bon Bon

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I would like to apologize once again for the delay. However, I DID manage to write both Chapter's 26 and 27 before I got here so that should make up for it. That should also keep you busy while I try to keep my grades up and all of the women off of me.**

**#humblebrag**

**But seriously, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I had quite the bit of fun writing these chapters and I wish you all the same joy. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. I also do not own Jason Aldean, Aaron Carter, or any of their respective songs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Thirty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed again as Rainbow Dash turned on all of the stuffed animals. Applejack and Octavia were keeping a little distance apart from each other in the bleachers. However, they kept even farther away from Sunset Shimmer who was sitting next to Pinkie Pie with mild vexation from Pinkie Pie's motor mouth. Twilight was in the ref's outfit inside the ring and was also awaiting the competitors while looking at her watch. Rarity was stationed at the commentator's table once again on the bell's side along with Vinyl Scratch. Rarity motioned for Rainbow Dash to turn down the volume of the stuffed animals so she can speak.

Rarity: "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welco-

Vinyl: "AND WELCOME BACK TO CANTERLOT CARNAGE PRO WRESTLING!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity shot a look at Vinyl Scratch who simply shrugged in response.

Vinyl: "What? You were taking too long."

Rarity sighed and rubbed her temples before continuing. "…Anyway, after an excellent match from both Pinkie Pie AND Fluttershy we are ready to move on to the next match between Applejack and Bon Bon."

Vinyl Scratch took out her headphones and started to listen to her music. Rarity didn't take kindly to this.

Rarity: "Vinyl Scratch, why are you listening to music when we are supposed to be commentating the match?!"

Vinyl Scratch looked over to Rarity but she couldn't hear anything she said. Luckily she knows how to read lips. "Chill Rarity, the match hasn't even started yet so I'm going to kick back to some tunes. You don't mind do you?"

Rarity rolled her eyes and continued. "No, I suppose not. Continuing, I think this is going to be quite the interesting match, don't you think Vinyl?"

Vinyl Scratch rocked her head back and forth to the music but still responded. "I THINK THAT AJ IS GOING TO KICK BON BON'S ASS! I MEAN IF SHE CAN BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF TAVI THEN BON BON DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A PRAYER!"

Rarity covered her ears as the microphone on the desk squealed. "LOWER YOUR VOICE VINYL SCRATCH I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE!"

Vinyl Scratch raised both of her eyebrows. "OH! OKAY!" Vinyl Scratch then lowered the volume of her MP3 player but still kept rocking her head. "Better?"

Rarity gritted her teeth. "Yes….MUCH better…."

Vinyl: "Sorry, I couldn't quite see that. So when's this match starting? I wanna see some pain!"

Rarity: "It'll start soon enough I assure you. But while we wait why not discuss the main event?"

Vinyl: "You mean RD and Twilight against Sunset Shimmer?! HA! Like SHE can take on BOTH Twilight and Rainbow Dash! And Rainbow's the champion, so yeah, FAT chance of that happening any time soon?"

Sunset Shimmer stood up from the bleachers and cupped her hands around her mouth. "HEY! I'M OVER HERE YOU KNOW?!"

Vinyl: "Well, NO SHIT SHERLOCK! We all know you're going to lose so sit your ass down and shut the fuck up!" Vinyl Scratch snapped.

Sunset Shimmer growled and crossed her arms before sitting back down. Pinkie Pie tried to comfort her with some popcorn but Sunset Shimmer pushed it away and sighed.

Rarity: "Vinyl Scratch…that was immensely vulgar and wasn't called for." Rarity commented. She personally felt the same way but that still was no excuse to go tearing people to ribbons.

Vinyl Scratch rolled her eyes behind her glasses. "Whatever…The show's about to start again anyway so…."

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

. *~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow (Announcer): "What's up CCPW?! This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Coming from the fields of Sweet Apple Acres…Standing in at "5'11" and weighing in at 135 lbs…The strongest cowgirl in Canterlot…AAAPPLEEEJAAACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand holding her light brown Stetson hat down over her eyes and stood with her legs spread apart. Applejack then jumped a small height to put her legs together as she struts down the runway with her Stetson hat still covering her eyes. Applejack was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair hung down as she made her way down the runway.

Rarity sighed. "It seems apparent that Applejack has arrived." Rarity said as she tried to block out Applejack's entrance theme. Country wasn't her thing.

Vinyl Scratch continued to rock her head to the beat. "Yeah, well I already gave in my two cents on how she'd win so…"

Rarity: "I don't know. Bon Bon DID make Twilight work for her win. Maybe there will be an upset?" Rarity suggested with a shrug.

Vinyl just shrugged back and went on to banging her head to her music.

Rarity: _"I wonder if Vinyl's music is any more interesting than this." _Rarity thought in wonder.

Vinyl Scatch then started to repeat the words to her music. "YO, Wub-a-dub-DUB Mothafucka! Duh-DUH! I Wub you! Duh-DUH! You Wub me! Duh-Duh-Duh-DUH! We all be Wubbin' this an-ar-chy! TAKE THAT FOOL!"

Rarity: _"…Nevermind."_

As Applejack approached the ring she still had her hat shielding her eyes and face from view as she raised the middle rope with her right hand to duck under the rope and enter the ring. Applejack then skipped to the middle of the ring where she threw her hat straight in the air while letting out a hardy yee-hah. She then catches her hat as it came back down while spinning on her right heel. She stops her spin and stops in the direction of her corner and proceeds toward it (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle). Applejack then took off her hat and places down on the apron. She leaned against her corner to wait for the match to begin.

*~ _Aaron Carter__'_s song "_I Want Candy_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow Dash (Announcer): "Introducing next…Coming from Sweet &amp; Elite…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 126 lbs…The Cute Candy Crusher…Accompanied by Lyra…BOOON BOOON!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Bon Bon stepped out of the curtain along with Lyra (Who was in her regular attire) and stepped into the spotlight. Bon Bon was holding Bon Bon's left hand with her right. Bon Bon and Lyra both raised their closed hands and used their free arms to wave to the crowd before dropping them and proceeding to walk hand in hand down the runway. Bon Bon's hair was pulled back into a ponytail but Lyra's hairstyle was kept the same.

Vinyl stopped singing to take a look at the two. "Well it looks like the other competition is here." Vinyl Scratch observed.

Rarity: "After Bon Bon's debut loss she is going to half to persevere through this match to make up the difference..." -Rarity crossed her arms- "…and WITHOUT any assistance from Lyra this time."

Vinyl: "You still ticked that Lyra kicked your ass?"

Rarity looked appalled. "Heavens, no! While I admit that her victory DID send to be the bottom of CCPW's ranking class I feel obligated to point out that she did win our little duel fairly."

Vinyl: "Then why the rematch?"

Rarity: "You see, I found this experience has made me a little more…humble. And I think it's ONLY fair that I share the same experience with Lyra…by defeating her twice over." Rarity stated with a half-lidded smile

Vinyl Scratch grinned. "Well aren't WE sassy?" Vinyl Scratch teased.

Rarity smiled lightly. "Oh, I wouldn't call it sassy. In Lyra's case I would call it…being generous."

As Bon Bon and Lyra approach the ring, Lyra goes up to the apron first and holds up the top rope and uses her foot to hold down the bottom rope and creates an opening. Lyra gladly ducks through the opening and gets into the ring, she then waves to the crowd before holding open the ropes for Lyra as well. Bon Bon then goes to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) and leans against it while Lyra gets on the other side of the ropes and messages Bon Bon's shoulders all the while leering off at Applejack who was coolly propping against her corner.

Lyra: "C'mon Candy crusher! Get in there and…uh….crush her apples!"

Bon Bon sighed. "Lyra….sweetie…please stop."

Lyra: "Oh, wait! I GOT IT! Get in there and…candy crush her adam's apple! Yeah! You get it, because she likes apples?!"

Bon Bon: "Ugh..." Bon Bon groaned. She appreciated Lyra's support but…let's just say she didn't love her just for her wit alone.

Twilight went over to Bon Bon's corner and promptly searched her to find her clean of illegal items. Twilight then went over to search Applejack and found her to be clean as well. Twilight moved to the middle of the ring and motioned for Bon Bon and Lyra to do the same. Lyra and Bon Bon had a quick kiss before Lyra stepped off of the apron and Bon Bon walked over to face her opponent.

Bon Bon looked up at her large opponent and quivered slightly at their frame difference. Applejack, however, didn't seem to want to psych her out. In fact, Applejack smiled and held out her hand. This calmed Bon Bon's nerves a bit so she gladly shook the hand.

Rarity smiled. "Oh well isn't this just nice! Good sportsmanship really ISN'T dead!"

Vinyl Scratch stopped rocking her head and took off her headphones. "OKAY! Time for some good ol' pro fight action!"

Back in the ring, Twilight quickly explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Twilight: "Are you ready AJ?"

Applejack smirked and got into a wrestling stance. "Eeyup!"

Twilight nodded. "How about you Bon Bon?"

Bon Bon got into a wrestling stance and stared down Applejack. "Ready!"

Twilight nodded. "FIGHT!" Twilight then motioned for Rarity to ring the bell.

Rarity rang the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Twilight backs away from the two opponents so they could proceed with their match. Applejack immediately tries to grab Bon Bon's shoulders, but Bon Bon quickly turns and runs before Applejack could get a hold of her. Applejack watched as Bon Bon ran towards the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers and bounce off them. Bon Bon then uses the momentum to sprint back at Applejack. Applejack grabs Bon Bon as soon as she gets close enough placing her right arm in between Bon Bon's legs and reaching over Bon Bon's right shoulder with her left arm. Applejack then uses Bon Bon's momentum to quickly lift Bon Bon off of the ground in a position in which Bon Bon's bony was lifted horizontally across Applejack's body and facing towards Applejack. Applejack then lifts/spins Bon Bon around, along with herself, 180 degrees before Applejack swiftly falls and slams Bon Bon's back into the mat with Applejack face-down on top of her for a Scoop Powerslam.

Vinyl: "OUCH! Looks like the Candy Crusher just got crushed!"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Clever."

Applejack quickly stands on her knees and looks down at Bon Bon whose arms and legs were only slightly sprawled away from her body; Bon Bon's eyes were closed as she continues to lay there and pant softly. Applejack gets to her feet and walks over to face Bon Bon's boots before bending down to grab both of Bon Bon's legs and lift them. Applejack uses her left hand to bend Bon Bon's right leg so that the shin of Bon Bon's right leg is behind the knee of Bon Bon's straight left leg and uses her right hand to hold the shin in place. Applejack then uses her left hand again to place the ankle of the boot of Bon Bon's straight left leg underneath her right armpit. Bon Bon opens her eyes and looks in horror.

Bon Bon: "No, no, stop! Wait! Please!" Bon Bon begs as she waves her arms in front of her.

Applejack only smirks as she uses her left arm once again to reach around Bon Bon's ankle and through the opening formed by Bon Bon's legs and locks both of her hands together. Applejack then steps over Bon Bon, turning Bon Bon onto her stomach in a prone position, and proceeds to squat down and lean back to compress Bon Bon's legs, flex her spine, and stretch her abdomen for a Coverleaf (which is more popularly known as a Texas Coverleaf). Bon Bon screamed in agony as she balled up her fists and banged them against the mat. Bon Bon also tried to crawl away but Applejack wouldn't let her budge so she continued to scream.

Applejack: "Tap out or pass out, sugarcube!"

Lyra: "C'mon Bon Bon! You can take it!' Lyra cheered from outside the ring.

Rarity: "It seems Bon Bon is in quite the bind. Applejack's superior leg strength is making any attempts by Bon Bon to reach the ropes futile."

Back in the ring, Twilight got on her knees next to the suffering Bon Bon. "Do you wish to submit Bon Bon?"

Bon Bon shook her head. "N-Nooo!" Bon Bon cried.

Applejack proceeded to lean back some more to further Bon Bon's suffering. After about thirty-two seconds of the Coverleaf and with no way out to be found, Bon Bon finally buried her face in the mat before reaching her right hand over the mat and tapping out frantically.

Twilight saw this and motioned for Rarity to ring the bell.

Rarity rang the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Applejack grinned as she let Bon Bon out of the hold and dropped her legs to which Bon Bon curled up and held her legs and back while moaning. Lyra rolled into the ring, ran to Bon Bon, and got to her knees to aid her. Meanwhile, Applejack went to the middle of the ring where Twilight held up her hand.

Twilight: HERE IS YOUR WINNER VIA SUBMISSION! APPLEJACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight released Applejack's hand and goes over with Lyra to check on Bon Bon while Applejack continues to celebrate and bask in the cheers of the audience.

Vinyl Scratch's hands slammed the desk. "What?! That was it?! Man, I wanna refund!"

Rarity: "Darling, we don't charge. And didn't you just imply that this wasn't going to last long?"

Vinyl: "Yeah, but I didn't think it would end THIS quickly! I feel totally jipped!" Vinyl Scratch wined.

Rarity: "I assure you that you have not been hoodwinked or swindled in any way. Not ALL matches go on long."

Vinyl Scratched only crossed her arms and muttered.

Rarity: "But I do admit that must have been the fastest match in CCPW history so far. Quite an embarrassing defeat on Bon Bon's part as well."

Vinyl: "*mutter* *grumble* *mutter*"

Back in the ring, Lyra helped Bon Bon up into a sitting position. Bon Bon continued to hold her legs in pain.

Lyra: "You okay Bonnie?" Lyra asked in concern of her lover and best friend.

Bon Bon winced. "It hurts…but I'll be fine."

Applejack seems to have stopped her celebration and walked over Bon Bon and squats in front of her.

Applejack: "Y'all okay?"

Bon Bon nodded. "Yeah…nice move."

Applejack smirked and held out her hand to which Bon Bon politely shook it. Lyra then helped up Bon Bon but didn't hold her up. Bon Bon insisted that she could walk despite the pain. So they all exited the ring to find that everybody was waiting for them outside the ring. However, most of them came to sympathize with Bon Bon and her loss.

Bon Bon: "I-It's fine you guys. I'll do better next time.

Rainbow: "You better. That was pretty short." Rainbow Dash said tactfully.

Sunset Shimmer was last to come and decided that this was the perfect chance to get on Rainbow Dash's good side. "Rainbow's right. That was pretty embarrassing." Sunset Shimmer commented.

Everybody then turned to glare at Sunset Shimmer as if she insulted Bon Bon. Sunset Shimmer's smile disappeared as it dawned on her that she botched it up. They retaliated.

Lyra: "Leave her alone Sunset! Bon Bon did great!"

Octavia: "We didn't ask for your opinion anyway." Octavia said with a huff.

Applejack: "Yeah, so if y'all don't have anything good to say then don't go yappin' yer mouth!" Applejack added.

Sunset Shimmer lowered her head and turned away from the group in shame before making her way back to the bleachers. Twilight went over to comfort Sunset Shimmer while the rest of them returned their attention to Bon Bon whose head was down in shame.

Applejack: "Don't listen to Sunset, sugarcube. Y'all were fine." Applejack said with a pat on Bon Bon's shoulder.

Vinyl: "Yeah, that wasn't cool of her. You'll kick ass in your next match." Vinyl Scratch assured.

Lyra put her arm around Bon Bon. "They're right Bonnie. Tell you what, why don't you go to the locker rooms and get ready to walk me down the runway? I'd love to have your support when I beat Rarity again." Lyra soothed.

Fluttershy took a stand. "Uh, not to offend anyone, but I don' think Sunset Shimmer meant to-

Rarity: "Well aren't WE confident?!" Rarity said with hand on hip.

Fluttershy retreated. "…nevermind." Fluttershy whispered.

Lyra leered at Rarity: "Yes..." -Lyra pulled Bon Bon closer- "…WE are!"

Rarity smiled confidently. "Well then I look forward to your performance. I'll be waiting in the locker rooms poised and ready to have at it." Rarity said before strutting away to the locker rooms.

Lyra's cheeks turned red with frustration as she and Bon Bon began to quickly walk towards the locker rooms as well. Pinkie Pie then attempted to stand in the middle of the group and look serious.

Pinkie: "Okay people! We got some wrestling to do and not much time to do it in! So, Chop-Chop!" Pinkie Pie ordered with her hands making a chopping motion.

Everybody only stared at Pinkie Pie and made a (-_-) look before walking away and leaving her standing awkwardly alone. Pinkie Pie crossed her arms and pouted but quickly perked up at the sight of a piece of shiny gum wrapping-paper on the floor.

Pinkie Pie pressed her hands against her cheeks. "…whoa….that's so shiny…"

Pinkie Pie then picked up the piece of paper and proceeded to gaze upon its beauty before rolling it into a ball, sticking it into her pocket, and frolicking away to the locker rooms for no reason at all.

* * *

**Please don't start. You know as well as I do that not all matches go on for the same amount of time. Some matches even last SHORTER than that. But I still tried to make it as enjoyable as possible and if you have anything you want to say to me or give me some advice (Which I guess IS saying something to me) them leave a review. Until next chapter which will be Lyra vs Rarity. Arevoir.**


	27. Lyra vs Rarity (2)

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. That didn't take long now did it? Well you should know that I was up ALL NIGHT finishing this chapter up when I could have been sleeping, so you guys owe me! Nah, not really. I was in the zone and I kinda lost track of time ya know what I mean authors? You've been there. Well i suppose that's enough rambling on my part. I'm pretty sure you want to read the rest of this chapter so I'll allow you that. Well...technically I can'r force you to read it nor can I grant permission to-you know what? I'll shut up now. Enjoy. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. I also do not own **Sara Bareilles or any of her respective songs. Enjoy.****

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Thirty-five minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed yet again as Pinkie Pie turned on all of the stuffed animals. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight were sitting together in the bleachers while Rainbow Dash was sitting on the opposite bleachers. Vinyl Scratch was in the ref's outfit inside the ring and was banging her head to the beat. Octavia was stationed at the commentator's table once again on the bell's side along with Fluttershy on the other end. Octavia motioned for Pinkie Pie to turn down the volume of the stuffed animals so she can speak.

Octavia: "Hello ladies and gentlemen. I wish to welcome you back to another match of Canterlot professional wrestling."

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy tugged at Octavia's shoulder to get her attention. "Um…Octavia? Not trying to be…uh…rude or anything...but maybe you could put a TEENSY little more emotion into it? I-I mean if you want…"

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Then why don't YOU say it if you think you can do so much better?" Octavia challenged as she moved the mic to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: "NO! No, I…I'm good. I-I'm sorry." Fluttershy said with a bowed head.

Octavia took back the mic. "Thought so. Anyway we now move on to the halfway point of the show with the third match of Rarity and Lyra."

Fluttershy: "Rarity was REALLY upset that she was sent down to the bottom of the ranks by Lyra who now is at the number 2 rank which was originally owned by-

Octavia shot Fluttershy a look of annoyance.

Fluttershy shrunk. "I'm sorry." Fluttershy whispered quickly.

Octavia: "Oh no it's quite true. And with Lyra essentially springing off of Rarity's falling rank to skyrocket herself to the near top will simply add to Rarity's malevolent agenda in this match.

Fluttershy: "Uh…sure!" Fluttershy said trying to curtain the fact she had no idea what Octavia said.

Octavia: "I'm glad we're on the same page. So now we shall begin."

Fluttershy: "O-Okay." Fluttershy stammered.

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ Fast paced music played on a Lyre resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Hellooooooo wrestling fans! This super match will be scheduled for one fall! Coming first!…Here from Heaven's gate…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 125 lbs…The Angelic Lyrist of the Ring…Accompanied by Bon Bon...LYYYRAAA! Wait, doesn't that mean she's dead?"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Lyra stepped out of the curtain along with her girlfriend Bon Bon (Who was in her regular attire) and stepped into the spotlight. Lyra was holding Bon Bon's right hand with her left. Lyra and Bon Bon both raised their closed hands and used their free arms to wave to the crowd before dropping them and proceeding to walk hand in hand down the runway. Lyra's hair was kept in the same style and Bon Bon's hair is still pulled back into a pony tail.

Fluttershy: "It seems that Lyra had an introduction change since her first match here at CCPW."

Octavia nodded. "I think it's an improvement. Although a little grandiose for my taste I admit it's better than that other more crude introduction she had."

Fluttershy blushed. "I agree. I don't think I could have introduced her if I had to say that word."

Octavia: "I wouldn't stoop to such a thing no matter what obligations I had. It's unprofessional and rude. Besides, I think this introduction better suits Lyra's music. Much classier then…Vinyl's trashy and incessant melodies…if you could even address them as such."

Fluttershy: "Oh, uh, you REALLY shouldn't say that what with Vinyl Scratch in the ring…" Fluttershy warned.

Octavia looked in the ring and saw that Vinyl Scratch was still banging her head. "I have nothing to worry about. She's far too busy listening to God knows what."

Fluttershy: "Oh."

As Lyra and Bon Bon approach the ring, Bon Bon goes up to the apron first and holds up the top rope and uses her foot to hold down the bottom rope and creates an opening. Lyra gladly ducks through the opening and gets into the ring, she then waves to the crowd before holding open the ropes for Lyra as well. Lyra then goes to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) and leans against it while Bon Bon gets on the apron behind her and wraps her arms around her while they wait for Rarity to show.

*~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Coming down the sparkly runway next…Coming from the upper ring of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at an unknown weight…The high class queen of Canterlot High…RAAARIIITYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air giving the audience a princess like wave followed by her leaning forward to blow a kiss toward them. She then stood upright and, with her right hand still on her hip, started to casually strut down the runway. Rarity was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style.

Fluttershy: "Rarity looks as pretty as she always does!" Fluttershy said in admiration.

Octavia: "And she looks determined to put Lyra back in her proper place. Hopefully, this will in turn break her apparent losing streak she's been having."

Fluttershy: "Yeah, I really don't understand why Rarity has been losing so much. I mean I watched her and in all her matches she does good and yet she always ends up losing. I hope she win's this time."

Octavia: "Oh? How many times has she won?"

Fluttershy: "Once against Pinkie Pie in our very first show… -Fluttershy hung her head- "…That's it."

Octavia: "Hmm. Well the decision falls whether she'll win or lose in this match."

Fluttershy smiled. "Well…I believe that she'll win!"

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you think Lyra will do badly?"

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Oh, of course not! I-I mean Lyra will do very good!"

Octavia: "So who do you think will win, Lyra or Rarity?"

Fluttershy's eyes darted around the room as she started to stammer. "Well…maybe they'll both win?" Fluttershy offered with a smile and a squee.

Octavia: "…No."

Fluttershy felt bad now and hung her head in shame.

Once Rarity got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. She then continued toward the center of the ring and gave the audience a courtesy before going to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) to wait patiently.

Bon Bon: "Are you going to be okay, Lyra? I mean Rarity fought you before so I'm pretty sure she knows how you fight by now." Bon Bon asked in concern.

Lyra turned around and put her hands on Bon Bon's shoulders. "Don't worry about me Bon Bon. One fight isn't going to tell her everything she knows. Now, I want you to relax and watch me do my thing. Okay?"

Bon Bon smiles. "Okay. Go get her, tigress!"

Lyra and Bon Bon exchange a high-five before Bon Bon gets down from the apron and Lyra spreads herself out for Vinyl Scratch to search her. Vinyl Scratch found nothing illegal on her so she went to pat down Rarity who was also clean. Vinyl Scratch then proceeded over to the middle of the ring. Rarity and Lyra stared each other down as they both got to the middle of the ring.

Fluttershy: "Uh…"

Octavia: "VINYL! TAKE OFF YOUR HEADPHONES!" Octavia yelled.

Back in the ring, Vinyl Scratch took off her headphones by popular demand to quickly explain the rules to them.

Vinyl: "Okay, you guys know the drill. You ready Lyra?"

Lyra raised her fists and took a stance. "Ready!"

Vinyl: "Cool. You ready Rarity?"

Rarity got into a wrestling stance. "Yes darling, you may ring the bell now."

Vinyl Scratch shrugged. "FIGHT!" Vinyl Scratch then motioned for Octavia to ring the bell.

Octavia rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Vinyl Scratch stepped back to watch the brawl begin. Rarity and Lyra began to circle each other with fixed gazes locked upon one another. Lyra makes a quick right jab to Rarity but missed as Rarity took a quick step back to avoid it. Lyra then tried a left hook but Rarity ducked under it and attempted to connect a Double Leg Takedown. However, Lyra gave Rarity a strong knee to Rarity's mouth which leads to Rarity falling to the ground and holding her mouth in pain. Lyra looked down on her and began to taunt.

Lyra: "Seriously?! You tried that AGAIN?! Man, you're so predictab-

Rarity grabbed Lyra's right ankle and trips her into a Slam Toe Hold in which Lyra falls face-first into the mat.

Octavia: "Taunting will only allow your opponent time to recover."

The two try to slowly get up from the mat and Lyra was first to get to her feet while Rarity was still on one knee. Lyra grabbed Rarity by her hair and began to pull her and make her walk on her knees before throwing her down face-down on all fours. Lyra then jumped and used her right arm to deliver a pointed forearm smash to the back of Rarity's head for a Hell-bow. Rarity dropped down onto her stomach and used both hands to grab the back of her head and reel in pain before Lyra began to stomp on Rarity's back while Bon Bon cheers from her corner.

Fluttershy winced at each stomp. "Poor Rarity…I bet the bottom of that shoe is dirty."

Lyra got onto her knees and flipped Rarity onto her back to which Lyra was now on Rarity's right side. Lyra then turns until she was facing across Rarity's chest and hiked up both legs before placing her left leg across Rarity's collarbone and her right leg across Rarity's chest. With both of her legs across Rarity's chest, she then locks her feet around Rarity's left shoulder and uses both of her arms to grab and keep hold of right arm's right arm despite Rarity's efforts to resist. Lyra pulls down and gets on her back and stretched Rarity's arm along with her to complete the Cross Armbreaker. Rarity screams in agony while Lyra pulls and stretches Rarity's right arm.

Fluttershy: "Lyra's karate is really giving her the upper hand in this battle."

Octavia: "Hmm…"

Vinyl Scratch dropped down beside Rarity, "You give up, Rarity?"

Rarity shook her head. "I refuse to submit!"

Lyra: "Oh really?! Well how 'bout NOW?!"

Lyra then pulled on Rarity's arm tighter to emit more agonizing screams from Rarity. After about forty seconds Lyra released Rarity from the hold and got onto her knees to take a breather while Rarity nurtured her arm on the mat. Lyra looked over at Rarity and saw that she was about halfway up into a sitting position, so Lyra quickly went over and pulled Rarity back down to the mat before pressing both of her hands on Rarity's shoulders from Rarity's right side for a pin.

Vinyl Scratched dropped to count the pin. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity rolled the shoulder just after the first count. Lyra got to her feet before bending over and picking up Rarity by her hair again. Lyra reeled her right fist back and punched Rarity in the forehead. Lyra then began to slap Rarity across the face multiple times and back Rarity into her (Lyra's) corner. Lyra pressed Rarity's shoulders against the turnbuckle to make sure she was in place before climbing on the ropes connected to the turnbuckle until she is standing on the middle ropes connected to the turnbuckle and is looking down on Rarity. Lyra then uses her right hand to grab Rarity by the hair and uses her left hand to deliver a series of mounted punches to Rarity's head.

Octavia: "Hmm…I've seen this before…"

Fluttershy: "Rarity isn't doing too well! Oh this is bad! I mean it's good for Lyra but it's bad for Rarity! Oooh, I don't know what's good and bad anymore!"

Lyra stops punching Rarity to flex her right bicep for Bon Bon, but Rarity quickly takes this advantage to strike Lyra in the gut multiple times to make her double over Rarity. Rarity then underhooks Lyra's legs (much to Lyra's arousal) and lifts her so Rarity could position Lyra on her shoulders in a position where Lyra is facing the opposite direction of Rarity and Lyra's legs are draped across Rarity's shoulders. Bon Bon watched in horror as Rarity let out a shrill growl before walking forward and throwing Lyra down back-first into the mat for a Powerbomb. Lyra laid there and arched her back up so she could support it with her left arm. Meanwhile Rarity took this time to put a little of her hair back in place.

Rarity: _"Oh joy! Now my hair's out of place! Oh Lyra's going to pay for this in more ways than one!"_ Rarity thought angrily.

Rarity goes over to the turnbuckle and leans against the turnbuckle before beginning to climb it backwards while facing Lyra who was still in pain on the mat below. Rarity reaches the middle turnbuckle ropes and prepares herself for a move. However, Bon Bon stealthily snuck behind the ringpost and grabbed both of Rarity's ankles as she was about to leap. The result being Rarity getting held back with an extended body heading down for the mat. Rarity landed on her forehead and collapsed to the floor with her shins propping up against the ropes and holding her head in pain. Meanwhile, Bon Bon managed to go back to her original spot without being noticed and continued to cheer as if nothing happened.

Octavia: "Doesn't Vinyl EVER pay attention?!"

Fluttershy: "That was mean…"

Octavia sighed. "But, I must say that was some excellent stealth on Bon Bon's part…which apparently isn't needed as Vinyl Scratch is incompetent of her surroundings!"

Vinyl Scratch went over to the two and started to count. **"1!...2!...3!...4!..."**

Rarity crawls over to the ropes and tries to pull herself up to her knees while Lyra does the same with them meeting side to side. Vinyl Scratch stopped the count as soon as the two wrestlers got to their feet and leaned sideways against the ropes. They both stared the other down for a few seconds before Rarity grabs Lyra's hair with her left hand, turns around, and slams Lyra's forehead into the top turnbuckle. Rarity, with her left hand still having a hold of Lyra's hair, maneuvers her over to the middle of the ring. Rarity then quickly gets behind Lyra and places both of her hands on her shoulders again and jumps up in place while placing both of her knees on her back. Rarity then falls back towards the mat along with Lyra. When Rarity hits the mat her knees are pushed up into Lyra's back to connect the Double knee backbreaker and her signature: *Fashion Forward*.

Fluttershy: "Rarity's getting better again!"

Lyra's body shot up and flopped face-down onto Rarity's right side where Lyra has her face buried in the canvas. Rarity blows a kiss to the crowd before grabbing Lyra and pulling her onto her back. Rarity then covers Lyra with her upper body across and above Lyra's chest.

Vinyl Scratch counts the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Fluttershy frowned. "Not better enough…"

Rarity gets off of Lyra and stands on her knees. Rarity then gets to her feet and bends down to pick up Lyra by her hair. Rarity then maneuvers Lyra to her right side before using her right arm to put Lyra into a side headlock. Lyra tries to break out of it but Rarity continued to squeeze, so Lyra began to elbow Rarity in the chest with her left arm until she finally released it. Lyra then grabbed Rarity's hair, but Rarity pushed her away. The two then went into a collar and elbow tie-up before grappling each other.

Octavia: "It seems they're almost evenly matched."

Fluttershy: "This is so exciting! I mean it's not exciting to exactly WATCH my best friends get hurt but it's good that they both are doing...their…best…I…"

Octavia stopped Fluttershy with an odd look.

Fluttershy looked down. "I'll be quiet now."

Rarity and Lyra growled as they tested their strength. After a while of this, Rarity decided to kick Lyra in the gut with her right leg while Lyra also kicked Rarity in the gut with her right leg resulting in the both of them doubling over in pain. Lyra was the first to stand upright and decided to run towards the ropes in the direction of the runway before bouncing off them. Lyra ran at Rarity and jumped forward and reeled back her fist mid-flight before connecting a Fist Drop to the back of Rarity's head. Rarity immediately collapsed to the ground limply. Lyra took this opportunity to get on her knees on Rarity's right side and flip her onto her back. Lyra then stood up herself over Rarity in which she was facing away from Rarity's face. Lyra proceeded to sit down on Rarity's belly and use both of her arms to reach over and grab Rarity's right leg before lifting it straight in the air and hugging it.

Vinyl: **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Octavia: "Rarity kicks out at two and a half!"

Fluttershy: "Rarity sure is persistent."

Lyra let Rarity's leg drop and got to her feet. Lyra then gets off of Rarity's belly and to her feet before bending over and grabbing Rarity by her hair and pulling her up to her feet as well. Lyra smiles and lightly pats Rarity's cheek as she sways in place with a tired expression. Lyra ran to the ropes in the direction of the runway again and bounced off them. Lyra sprints at Rarity with her arms crossing in an "X" fashion. Lyra then lunges at Rarity and attempts to connect her signature *X-A-Cutie*, but is stopped by Rarity who grabs her still crossed arms just in time. Rarity extends Lyra's crossed arms further out until they were up against her neck before jumping up in place while placing both of her knees on the upper part of Lyra's gut. Rarity then falls back towards the mat with Lyra falling forwards. When Rarity hits the mat her knees are pushed up into Lyra's stomach to connect the Double Knee Gutbuster and with an oof of pain Lyra retracts upwards and falls onto her left side clutching her stomach.

Octavia: "Rarity's moves involving her knees seem to leave a painful sting on her opponents."

Fluttershy giggled. "Yeah, you could call Rarity…the bee's knees!"

Octavia wasn't amused.

Rarity got back up to her feet and walked over to Lyra before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up to her feet. Rarity leaned in to whisper in Lyra's ear.

Rarity: "Now, what was that about you beating me again?"

Rarity didn't give Lyra time to answer as she Irish Whipped her towards the lower left turnbuckle where Lyra slammed into it. Lyra slowly turned to lean against the corner but Rarity was already upon her. Rarity ducked and placed her hands on each side of the middle turnbuckle ropes before attacking Lyra's stomach and abdomen with a flurry of Shoulder thrusts. After a few more thrusts, Rarity released the tired Lyra from the turnbuckle and let her slowly stagger out of it.

Bon Bon: "Lyra, get out of the way!" Bon Bon warned.

But it was too late as Rarity was now behind Lyra and places both of her hands on her shoulders again and jumps up in place while placing both of her knees on her back. Rarity then falls back towards the mat along with Lyra. When Rarity hits the mat her knees are pushed up into Lyra's back to connect the Double knee backbreaker and her signature *Fashion Forward* once again.

Fluttershy: "I don't think Lyra can go on at this rate…"

Lyra retracts and snaps up till she's standing on her knees. Lyra's eyes glaze as she is about to fall forward but Rarity quickly grabs the back of Lyra's top before she could fall. Rarity maneuvers Lyra until she was slightly bent over in front of Rarity who had both hands holding her hair. Lyra groans and dangled her arms while Rarity releases her left hand from Lyra's head and uses it to point in the air.

Rarity: "I do believe it's time for a *MAAAKKKEEOOOOOVVVVEEEERRRR!*" Rarity shouts in a sing-song voice.

Rarity uses her right leg to land a high knee to Lyra's face and keeps the knee there. Rarity then bounces on her left leg before jumping and delivering another high knee to Lyra's face also keeping it in place. And with both knees on Lyra's face and nothing to stand on, Rarity falls backwards while Lyra falls forwards. As soon as Rarity's back hits the mat her knees are pushed up into Lyra's face for a Double Knee Facebreaker. Lyra shoots up to her feet but Rarity extends her legs to hit Lyra's chest for a double kick and causes Lyra to swiftly fall back-first into the mat with a thud to complete Rarity's finisher: *Makeover*.

Fluttershy covers her face and accidentally tries to feel the pain of two knees impaling her face.

Octavia raised both of her eyebrows in benign shock. "This match is over."

And so it seemed as Lyra's eyes were closed and her body limp with her limbs sprawled out. Bon Bon banged against the mat and shouted for Lyra to get up but to no avail. Rarity was tired and decided to end this. Rarity walked over to Lyra's right side and dropped to her knees before using both of her arms to grab both of Lyra's legs, spread them a bit, and pull them back for a pin.

Vinyl Scratch dropped to count the pin. **"1!...2!...3!"** Vinyl Scratch motioned for Octavia to ring the bell.

Octavia rang the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rarity released Lyra's limp legs and quickly rolled off of her before she quickly crawled and eventually ran to the ropes in the direction of the runway and leaned against it while breathing heavily. Bon Bon quickly rolled into the ring and went to see if Lyra was okay. Vinyl Scratch walked over to Rarity and helped her to the middle of the ring before lifting her hand in the air.

Vinyl: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL! RARITY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity quickly dropped to her knees but helped herself back up and blew weary kisses to the audience while Bon Bon was on her knees with Lyra's head on them.

Octavia: "And the Angelic Lyrist just went back to heaven. How fitting."

Fluttershy: "OH I'm so happy for Rarity! She won her first match ever since the tournament!"

Octavia: "And it seems that Lyra is going to have a deduction in her point position as well, so it's a win-win for me and Rarity."

Back in the ring, Lyra slowly opened her eyes.

Lyra: "Ugh…Bon…Bon?

Bon Bon put a finger over Lyra's lips. "Shhh-shh-shh-shh! Don't talk. You took a really bad beating." Bon Bon soothed as she stroked Lyra's hair.

Rarity took a break from her celebration and went over to the couple before getting on her knees.

Bon Bon: "What do you want?! You hear to gloat?!" Bon Bon snapped.

Rarity smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't talk. I just so happened to remember a certain person grabbing my ankles."

Bon Bon averted her eyes.

Lyra: "Hey…Rarity?" Lyra said weakly.

Rarity: "Hm?"

Lyra stuck out her hand. "You can really kick butt." Lyra said with a smirk.

Rarity closed her eyes and smiled before shaking the hand. "You as well."

Bon Bon and Rarity helped Lyra up to her feet and aided her out of the ring with Vinyl Scratch following suit. Everything had been turned off so a number of people were outside the ring and applauding. All except for Sunset Shimmer who was still in the bleachers, but still applauding for such a wonderful performance.

Fluttershy went up to Rarity and hugged her around her neck. "Oh, congratulations Rarity! I'm really happy for you!"

Rarity let Bon Bon have Lyra and hugged her back. "Oh thank you, darling. You're the best!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash slapped Rarity's back to which she winced.

Octavia: "Very nice! I applaud your skills!" Octavia praised to Rarity.

Rarity: "Thank you."

Twilight walked up. "That was an excellent match, girls! I think you two deserve a rest!" Twilight announced.

Rarity smiled. "That would be lovely."

Lyra: "Seconded." Lyra said before she went totally limp and passed out from exhaustion. Bon Bon then left while carrying the sleeping Lyra to the locker rooms.

Rarity: "Well…I best be going too." Rarity then looked over at Vinyl Scratch. "Thank you very much for being the referee in our match. I wish you the best of luck against Octavia." Rarity then proceeded away to the locker rooms.

Vinyl Scratch and Octavia gazed over at each other but before they could depict the other's expression Twilight interrupted.

Twilight: "Rarity brought up a good point. The next match will be between Octavia and Vinyl Scratch so I say we get to it, okay?"

Everyone: "K."

Everybody then went to do what they needed to do for the next match. Among them were Octavia and Vinyl Scratch who were walking awkwardly together to the locker room.

Octavia: "So…it looks like we'll be facing each other, then." Octavia stated with a strange kind of unease.

Vinyl Scratch nodded. "Yeah…we still gonna be best buds after this?"

Octavia looked over at Vinyl Scratch who stared at her behind her glasses. Octavia wasn't too sure what she should say so she went to the obvious. "Yes, of course Vinyl."

Vinyl Scratch beamed a smile. "That's good. So…you gonna take it easy on me?"

Octavia: "Absolutely not." Octavia said bluntly to which Vinyl Scratch started to laugh.

Vinyl: "Man, Tavi you're a riot!" Vinyl Scratch laughed.

Octavia rolled her eyes and continued her walk to the locker rooms with Vinyl Scratch, all the while trying her best not to smile.

* * *

**I sure hope I'm doing a great job of keeping you entertained. And if you have any pointers you want to give me then I'll gladly accept them...in a review. So now you readers have something to chew on while I go prepare for a speech that I have to give in my class.**

**I'm not much of a speaker. I'm more of a writer. ;)**

**#creepywink**

**So until next chapter which will be the very interesting match up of Octavia vs Vinyl Scratch. Arevoir.**


	28. Octavia vs Vinyl Scratch

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. You should consider yourselves lucky as I had MUCH free time this weekend. So this chapter is a gift from me to you.**

**#iamtrulyagifttotheworld**

**Anyway, before we begin I would like to address a concern of mine. First of all there was a certain "Guest" that didn't seem too pleased with my work. I would like to think that you are telling me I could do other fanfiction works if I wanted to, and that is indeed true. However, I only intend on working on this story until it's end as I enjoy writing it. The way you told me that was a little uncalled for but I still respect your opinion. Now, I'm not saying this just to call you out I'm saying this so there are no misunderstandings. But, that aside I hope you readers enjoy this chapter. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Fifty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed yet again as Twilight turned on all of the stuffed animals. Applejack was in the ref's outfit inside the ring and was waiting for the two wrestlers to show up. Lyra (who had an ice pack on her face) and Bon Bon were stationed at the commentator's table with Lyra handling the bell's side and Bon Bon on the other. Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were sitting in the left side bleachers while Fluttershy and Rarity were sitting together in the right side bleachers.

Pinkie Pie was happily sitting in between Mr. Wuffles the giant stuffed lion and Miss Goosy the swan detective. She began to hum and sway as she gets ready to watch a really exciting wrestling match that should be starting soon. Pinkie Pie, however, stopped her humming to look over and see Rainbow Dash sitting on the other side of the bleachers. Then Pinkie Pie spotted Sunset Shimmer who had her propped her fist on her cheek. She looked really sad and alone despite getting to witness such mindless violence. Pinkie Pie frowned deeply as she couldn't stand ANYONE being all sad and lonely.

That's when Pinkie Pie smiled. She had a super BRILLIANT idea that will SURLEY make Sunset Shimmer happy! Pinkie Pie sure loved being so smart!

Pinkie Pie got out of her seat and jumped over the stuffed animals in a cartoon like fashion before finally landing on a seat next to Sunset Shimmer who, startled, jumped back.

Pinkie: "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Sunset!" Pinkie Pie greeted while standing on a seat.

Sunset Shimmer smiled nervously. "Oh, huh…hey Pinkie…what are you-

Pinkie Pie jumped up and landed on the floor in front of the seat. "Well, I noticed that your Sunset wasn't Shimmering!" Pinkie Pie said with a concerned look.

Sunset Shimmer stared. "Uh…what?"

Pinkie: "You know! I saw you here with your head down and your smile doing the same thing! Ever since you got here you've looked like you haven't had a decent smile in, like, a bagillion years! And I, Pinkie Pie, will not stand, sit, leap, hop, skip, or even dance for it!" Pinkie Pie announced.

Sunset Shimmer didn't like where this was going. "Where are you going with-

Pinkie Pie suddenly grabs Sunset Shimmer's wrist and hauls her to her feet before leading her in between the stuffed animals.

Sunset: "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?!" Sunset asked bewilderedly as she was guided against her will.

Pinkie: "Well, I've been thinking. You and Dashie weren't getting along so hot the first time around. Soooo, I think that all of us sitting together will be fun! We can watch the match together and become the bestest of bestest besties in no time!" Pinkie Pie explained as she maneuvered her way past the stuffed creatures around her.

Sunset: "Pinkie Pie this is a REALLY bad-

Pinkie: "HEY, DASHIE! CAN WE SIT WITH YOU?!" Pinkie Pie called oblivious to Sunset's pleas.

Rainbow Dash looked up to see Pinkie Pie waving at her. Rainbow Dash smiled and was about to welcome Pinkie's company…until she saw Sunset Shimmer being dragged over here. Rainbow Dash frowned and narrowed her eyes at Sunset.

Rainbow: "Pinkie. What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked never taking her eyes off of the nervous Sunset Shimmer.

Pinkie Pie sat beside Rainbow Dash on her (Rainbow Dash's) left side before pulling down Sunset Shimmer onto the seat next to her. "We decided that all three of us should watch the match together because we should all laugh and be happy!"

Rainbow Dash turned away and crossed her arms. "Forget it."

Pinkie Pie didn't seem to listen as she grabbed both Sunset's and Rainbow's necks and put them into a headlock before pulling them both in for a hug. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Can't you just feel the love?!" Pinkie Pie said with blissful joy. Rainbow Dash only glared at Sunset Shimmer who bit her lower lip and looked nervously in the other direction.

Pinkie: "Oooh! Oooh! It's about to start, you guys!"

Outside the bleachers, Lyra motioned for Twilight to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she could speak.

Lyra: "Hello wrestling fans and welcome back to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Lyra: "And next to me is my beautiful co-commentator, Bon Bon!"

Bon Bon: "Glad to be here!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Lyra: "OW!" Lyra yelped as she held her eye in pain.

Bon Bon held Lyra's shoulder with a look of concern on her face. "Are you okay, Lyra?! I TOLD you that you should be resting!"

Lyra removed Bon Bon's hand from her shoulder and returned a cocky smile. "Please, A little pain isn't going to keep me away from you baby."

Bon Bon: "Awwwe, well at least let me kiss your boo-boo..." Bon Bon purred as she grabbed Lyra's head and pulled it in so Bon Bon could deliver a peck to Lyra's eye.

Lyra: "Thanks, Bonnie. I sure took on one heck of beating from Rarity, huh?"

Bon Bon: "Let's not worry about that now, Ly Ly. Let's focus on Octavia and Vinyl Scratch who will be wrestling each other in this match."

Lyra nodded. "Lets. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch have been the weirdest of friends for quite a while from what I heard. They REALLY know how to get under each other's skin so this is a perfect opportunity for them to let out their frustrations on each other!"

Bon Bon: "Kinda funny thathow two best friends constantly argue so much. You'd think they'd be fed up with each other by now."

Lyra shrugged. "You would but you can also say they complete each other. Kinda like the way you complete me." Lyra teased.

Bon Bon blushed. Lyra grinned. Everybody else gagged.

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ Fast paced classical music played on a Cello resonates throughout the building ~*

Twilight (Announcer): "Welcome wrestling fans! This match will be scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Here from the Canterlot High orchestra podium…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at 127 lbs…The Principal Cellist of the Canterlot Carnage Symphonic Orchestra…OCTAAAVIIIAAA!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia emerged from the curtains and looked ahead toward the ring. She stood for a second for her eyes to adjust to the light again before waving to the crowd. She then stops the wave to do a professional walk towards the ring. She was wearing her regular wrestling attire and her usual hair style along with it.

Bon Bon: "Here comes Octavia ready to bring some class to Vinyl's ass!"

Lyra laughed. "That was gold! Sounds almost as good as my puns!"

Bon Bon: "Why thank you Lyra. And I just want to comment that Octavia's new title sure is a mouthful."

Lyra: "Yeah it is but when you think about it, that's kinda what Octavia is. You see music can be like wrestling. You need to know when to strike your opponent at the right time like how you know when you need to strike the right pitch during the most important parts of a symphony."

Bon Bon: "Indeed. And no one does that better in the business like Octavia! Hopefully Vnyl Scratch will have a plan to beat her."

Lyra: "Doubt it. I mean Vinyl's good but Octavia is a little keener to the ring than Vinyl Scratch."

Once Octavia got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Octavia then took a bow before to go to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for her opponent.

*~ Fast paced and insanely loud techno music resonates throughout the building ~*

Twilight (Announcer): "Introducing next…Here from the backstreet clubs of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 123 lbs…The DJ that Rocks the Night Away…VIIINYYYL SCRAAATCH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Vinyl Scratch stepped out of the curtains with both hands on her headphones which she seemed to be listening to and her glasses hiding her eyes. Vinyl Scratch struck a pose by putting her left hand on her hip and dipped her hip to her right while using her right arm to point toward the sky. Vinyl Scratch then started to dance down the runway while holding her headphones and swinging her head around. She was wearing her regular wrestling attire as she makes her way towards the ring.

Lyra: "SKIMPY OUTFIT!" Lyra yelled as she pointed at Vinyl Scratch.

Bon Bon pushed Lyra's arm in irritation.

Lyra put up her hands in surrender. "I'm joking!"

Bon Bon crossed her arms with an unamused expression.

Lyra: "Uh…pfff! Whatever! We all know that your outfit is sexier!" Lyra tried with a nervous smile.

Bon Bon smiled and patted Lyra's check. "Thank you, Lyra." Bon Bon said sweetly.

Lyra sighed in relief and wiped her brow while Bon Bon wasn't looking.

Bon Bon: "Vinyl Scratch had taken some pretty tough criticism from Octavia about her music, and now Vinyl Scratch has the chance to pay her back in wubs-I mean spades!"

Lyra: "Yeah, this match isn't going to have a _wubwy_ outcome for Octavia!" Lyra zinged.

Bon Bon shook her head. "You're lucky you're cute…"

As Vinyl Scratch made it to the edge of the ring, Vinyl Scratch took off her headphones and MP3 player and placed them on the padding outside of the ring. She then used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Vinyl Scratch then proceeded to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view, was the upper left turnbuckle) to wait for her match with Octavia to begin.

Vinyl: _"Alright. I'm up against my best bud Octavia. No big, no big. Just gotta keep it cool…" _Vinyl Scratch coached herself in her mind.

Octavia: _"I swear Vinyl if you even THINK of wubbing me…"_ Octavia said as she stares down Vinyl Scratch from her corner.

Applejack went over to Octavia's corner and promptly searched her to find her clean of illegal items. Applejack then went over to search Vinyl Scratch and found her to be clean as well. Applejack moved to the middle of the ring and motioned for Bon Bon and Lyra to do the same. Both Octavia and Vinyl Scratch walked up to each other until they were staring each other down.

Octavia: "Vinyl."

Vinyl: "Tavi."

Octavia: "As your friend I highly suggest that you dismiss this senseless idea from your mind that there will be any fortuitous outcome from this futile endeavor. I recommend exiting the ring immediately for I have no reason to hurt you. However, if you so choose to remain in this ignorant mindset then I will properly punish you."

Vinyl: "…you know…why can't you just say that you're going to beat the crap out of me like a normal person?"

Octavia growled lowly through clenched teeth which got a smirk out of Vinyl Scratch. Vinyl Scratch decided that she should remove her glasses for this match and give them to Applejack before looking up at Octavia with her cerise eyes.

Applejack: "Ah take it yer ready then?"

Vinyl Scratch got into a wrestling stance. "Ready."

Octavia gets into a wrestling position without being asked by Applejack. "Then let's begin this concert shall we?"

Applejack: "Uh….I'll take that as a yeah. FIGHT!" Applejack motioned for Lyra.

Lyra rang the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Applejack took a step back to let them go at it. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch began to circle each other around the middle of the ring before they both raised their hands and grabbed one another's collarbones for a collar and elbow tie-up. They then began to grapple as they began to growl and push. They were both evenly matched but that didn't matter too much to Vinyl Scratch as she jumped up to place her feet on Octavia's hips. Vinyl Scratch then shifted her weight and fell backwards which caused Octavia to fall forward with her only to have Vinyl Scratch push up with her legs to force Octavia to flip forwards over Vinyl's head and a soar a short distance before landing on her back near the ropes in the direction of the runway to complete the Monkey flip. Vinyl Scratch rolled backwards and landed on her knees and pointed her finger in the air.

Bon Bon: "And Vinyl Scratch takes the initiative with a Monkey Flip!"

Lyra: "That'll teach Octavia not to monkey around with Vinyl!"

So many groans.

Back in the ring, Octavia rolls onto her stomach and gets on one knee. Vinyl Scratch smugly grins while Octavia leers at her. _"I knew I would regret teaching you that…"_

Vinyl Scratch takes this opportunity to run to the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table and bounce off them. Vinyl Scratch then runs at Octavia who was now standing up and extends her right arm to attempt a Clothesline. Octavia sees this coming and uses her left knee to strike a high knee to Vinyl Scratches chest to stop her in her place. Octavia then tried to land a back hand slap on Vinyl Scratch's face but Vinyl Scratch ducks under it before trying to land a right hook Octavia's way. However, Octavia grabs the Vinyl's right fist and throws it away to which Vinyl Scratch then does a single clockwise spin in place and extends her left leg to successfully land a spin kick to Octavia's right side. Octavia winces in pain from the kick but Vinyl Scratch quickly grabs Octavia's throat with her right hand and starts to deliver a series of punches to Octavia's forehead with her left hand. Octavia escapes by stomping on Vinyl Scratch's left boot which makes Vinyl Scratch release Octavia. Octavia then grabs Vinyl Scratch's hair and pulls her in for a headbutt. Vinyl Scratch holds her forehead with her left hand as she staggers back, but Octavia grabs her right arm and pulls her back in. Octavia then positions herself next to and slightly behind Vinyl Scratch's left side and facing the opposite direction before wrapping both of her arms around Vinyl Scratch's head and under Vinyl Scratch's left arm and squeezes for an Arm Triangle Choke. Octavia then falls backwards to drive Vinyl's head face-first into the mat for an Arm Triangle Facebuster.

Lyra: "A NASTY facebuster! Good thing Vinyl Scratch took off her glasses because that would've broken them!"

Octavia releases her arms out from under Vinyl Scratch and lets her head fall to the mat and her left hand fall on the bottom rope. Octavia gets to her knees and removes Vinyl Scratch's left hand off the rope before flipping Vinyl Scratch onto her back to see her with her eyes closed and panting softly. Octavia crawled across Vinyl Scratch and used her right arm to hook Vinyl Scratch's left leg.

Applejack drops down to count the pin. **"1!...2!...ROPE BREAK!"**

Vinyl Scratch woke up and used her left hand to grab the bottom rope above her head just after the second count. Octavia, however, keeps her composure and pulls Vinyl Scratch back onto her stomach before getting back up to her feet. Octavia then proceeds to stand above Vinyl Scratch's lower back and face the opposite direction. Octavia reaches down and grabs both of Vinyl Scratch's boots and raises her legs and walks forward a few steps which pulls Vinyl Scratch out of arms reach of the ropes. Octavia then takes a seat on Vinyl Scratch's upper back before bending Vinyl's legs towards her and tucking her ankles in under her armpits and pulling back for a Boston Crab. Vinyl Scratch screams in pain as Octavia bends her back and legs.

Octavia: "This is for keeping me up all night with your incessant horseplay, taking my toothbrush without permission, taking a few bites out of my meals when I'm not looking, prank calling me, and interrupting my cello practice just so you could ask if you could borrow some money for pizza for your uncultured parties!" Octavia yelled angrily as she pulled back harder.

Vinyl: "Aaauuuugh!"

Applejack drops beside Vinyl Scratch. "Y'all wanna give?"

Vinyl: "No!"

Vinyl Scratch yelled in pain as she tried to reach for the ropes to no avail. Vinyl Scratch then began to make a slow military crawl for the ropes while Octavia tries to keep her footing. Unfortunately, Vinyl Scratch managed to bring herself and Octavia back over to the ropes in the direction of the runway. Vinyl Scratch reaches with her right arm over to the bottom rope and grabs it.

Applejack: "ROPE BREAK!" Octavia released Vinyl Scratch's legs with much irritation before getting off of her back. Vinyl Scratch lays in a bent forward position on her right side with both of her hands holding her back. Octavia goes over to Vinyl Scratch and picks her up by her hair before pulling her up to her feet. Octavia then Irish Whips Vinyl Scratch towards the rope sin the direction of the commentator's table and bounces off them. Vinyl Scratch then runs at Octavia who prepares to perform a Big Boot. However, Vinyl Scratch managed to duck under the kick before squatting and jumping up at Octavia and forced them both a short distance off the ground while hooking her arms behind Octavia's shoulders and clamping her hands over Octavia's eyes (Kind of like a full nelson but backwards). While in the air, Vinyl Scratch quickly wraps her legs around the outside of Octavia's legs and bends them back to push Octavia's legs forward a little, all the while using the momentum to shift her weight to her upper body in which Vinyl Scratch drives Octavia's head, shoulders, and upper back into the mat with her on top to complete the *Bass Drop*.

Lyra: "Vinyl Scratch hit's her finisher early in the match!"

Bon Bon: "This should be it!"

Vinyl Scratch removed her hands from Octavia's closed eyes and slid her arms out from under her shoulders as her arms fell to the mat. Vinyl Scratch then rolls off of Octavia before thrusting two piece signs in the air. Vinyl Scratch then crawls over to Octavia's body and across it before using both of her arms to grab Octavia's right leg and pull it back for a pin.

Applejack: **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Bon Bon: "Octavia kicks out at two and a half!"

Vinyl Scratch releases Octavia's leg and sits up away from her body and holds her head with both hands in disbelief. Vinyl Scratch then turns around on all fours to flip Octavia onto her stomach. Vinyl Scratch then crawls onto Octavia and proceeds to sit on her back with her feet on the mat on each side of Octavia's head. Vinyl Scratch maneuvered Octavia's arms up and draped them over her legs before putting Octavia in a chinlock and leaning back to pull back Octavia's head and torso for a Camel Clutch. Octavia's eyes squinted in pain as she yelled through clenched teeth.

Vinyl: "This is for constantly bitching about how horrible my music is, preaching to me about how you're so much more polite, going into my room without asking, borrowing my music sheets without telling me because you think I don't use them, and being an all around stuck-up jerk-hole!"

Octavia: "Gggggrrrraaaaahhhh!

Lyra: "…They sure are vocal!" Lyra stated with a smile.

WAY too many groans.

Back in the ring, Applejack dropped beside Octavia. "Wanna give up Octavia?"

Octavia leered at Applejack. "No!"

Vinyl Scratch continued to administer the Camel Clutch for about a minute and a half before finally releasing Octavia from the chinlock and letting her head fall to the mat. Vinyl Scratch then stands up and lets her arms slide down to the mat as well. Vinyl Scratch then walks back to Octavia's legs and bends down to pick up Octavia's right leg and raises it before yanking it back down to the floor. Octavia rolled onto her left side and holds her leg in pain. Vinyl Scratch then uses both hands to grab both of Octavia's legs and lift them up. Vinyl Scratch spread Octavia's legs until her crotch was in full view. Vinyl Scratch then jumped up and hiked her knees before falling and landing a Double Knee Drop onto Octavia's crotch. Octavia cried in pain as she holds her crotch.

Lyra: "Oooooohhhhhh….." Lyra groans as she feels her own crotch and just imagines the pain.

Bon Bon simply shutters.

Vinyl Scratch takes advantage as she gets onto her knees beside Octavia's right side and pulls her onto her back while Octavia continued to hold her crotch. Vinyl Scratch crawled across Octavia's body and uses her right arm and places it behind both of Octavia's bended knees which act as a double cradle pin.

Applejack: **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Lyra: "Octavia…you have my instant respect."

Bon Bon: "Anybody who can survive a crotch shot is indeed worthy of respect."

Vinyl Scratch releases Octavia's legs and gets to her feet. Vinyl Scratch then grabs Octavia by her hair and pulls her up to her knees. Vinyl Scratch then positions Octavia where she is sitting on her knees, slightly swaying, and facing towards the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers. Vinyl Scratch then gets up to run for the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers and bounces off them. Vinyl Scratch then uses the momentum to run towards Octavia and perform a somersault over her and as she falls, grabs Octavia by the back of her head and pushing it downwards as she drops to the mat. This causes Octavia to jerk her neck backwards, snapping it to the mat for a Neck Snap. Octavia's upper body fell backwards to the mat with her arms above her head.

Bon Bon: "What's wrong with Octavia?! She's getting dominated by Vinyl Scratch!"

Lyra: "Looks like this is going to be ending on a bad note for Octavia!"

It is physically impossible to groan so much…until now.

Vinyl Scratch grins as she knew Octavia was done. Vinyl Scratch quickly crawled on all fours over to Octavia and crawled up her body. Vinyl Scratch then grabbed both of Octavia's wrists before sliding them up until Octavia and Vinyl Scratch's arms were extended above their heads and Vinyl Scratch and Octavia's faces and chests were touching.

Lyra gulped as she felt herself getting hotter.

Bon Bon: "Is this really happening?! Octavia, the diva who stood toe-to-toe with the number one contender is being beaten by Vinyl Scratch?!"

Applejack drops to count the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Vinyl Scratch gets to her knees and curses in frustration…but quickly calms down as she forgot to give Octavia something. Vinyl Scratch gets to her feet and bends down to pull Octavia up by her hair. Vinyl Scratch then looks at the lower left turnbuckle and grins evilly.

Vinyl: _"Okay…just going to give Octavia a little wub, THEN I pin her again."_

Vinyl Scratch then maneuvers Octavia over to the lower left turnbuckle before throwing her back first into it where Octavia sinks into a sitting position; groggily moving her head from side to side. Vinyl Scratch then runs back to the middle of the ring and faced the lower left turnbuckle where Octavia was in a sitting position. Vinyl Scratch then squat and kissed both of her hands before using them both to smack her buttocks before charging at Octavia. Halfway through the charge, Vinyl Scratch turned around and ran backwards and tries to land a *Face Wub*. However the unexpected happened: Octavia managed to shake herself out of her daze just in time to bend forward and duck under Vinyl Scratch's buttocks which slammed into the turnbuckle.

Lyra: "NOOOOOoooo…uh…Vinyl Scratch almost had her!"

Bon Bon: "Nice save. Really."

Octavia quickly gets into a squatting position below Vinyl Scratch and stands up and hoists Vinyl Scratch up into a sitting position on her (Octavia's) shoulders in which they were both facing the same direction for an Electric Chair hold. Octavia puts on a determinate face before carrying Vinyl Scratch in the Electric Chair hold to the middle of the ring. Vinyl Scratch tries to halt Octavia's progress by covering her eyes but it was too late. Octavia fell backwards and drove Vinyl Scratch's back into the mat for an Electric Chair Drop. Octavia slowly sits up while Vinyl Scratch is still reeling in pain on her back. Octavia slowly got to her feet and walked over to the downed Vinyl Scratch and bent down to pick her up by her hair and pull her up to her feet and lets her stagger. Octavia then uses her right arm to reach in between Vinyl Scratch's legs and clamp her hand onto Vinyl Scratch's lower back and reaching over Vinyl's right shoulder with her left arm. Octavia then flipped Vinyl Scratch over in a position where the top of Vinyl Scratch's legs were across the top of Octavia's right shoulder and the rest of Vinyl scratch's upper body was facing Octavia upside-down. Octavia then repositions her arms with her right arm now wrapped around Vinyl's lower back and her left arm wrapped around the back of Vinyl's neck. Octavia then quickly drops into a slanted sitout position while flipping Vinyl Scratch forward onto Octavia's left side and driving Vinyl Scratch's neck and shoulders into the mat with Octavia's left side on top and over her for a Emerald Flowsion to complete Octavia's new signature: *Ottava Slam*. Vinyl Scratch lays there with her eyes close as she doesn't make any effort to move.

Lyra: "What a slamtastic move!"

Bon Bon face-palms.

God never intended for so many groans to exist at one time.

Octavia gets to her knees and places her left hand on Vinyl Scratch's face while reaching over and tightly hooking her left leg.

Applejack dropped to count the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Octavia's left eye twitched slightly as she released Vinyl Scratch's leg and pulled Vinyl Scratch up into a sitting position. Octavia the maneuvers herself until she was kneeling on her right knee behind Vinyl Scratch. Octavia reached over and grabbed Vinyl Scratch's left arm and lifts it up before bending it backwards overhead and locking Vinyl Scratch's left wrist into Octavia's left armpit. Octavia then wraps her right arm underneath Vinyl Scratch's chin and against her neck, puts her (Octavia's) left hand under the arch created by Vinyl's locked left arm, and locks both of her hands together. Octavia then begins to squeeze Vinyl Scratch's neck by pressing her bicep against one side of her neck and the inner bone of the forearm against the other side to complete the Arm-Hook Sleeper (Also known as a Buffalo Sleeper). Vinyl Scratch frantically tries to use her free right hand to pry Octavia's arm off of her but with no luck. Vinyl Scratch continued to gag and kick her legs while Octavia diligently contains and tightens the hold as much as possible.

Lyra: "Classical has the advantage over dub-step right here!"

Bon Bon: "Is this where it ends?"

Octavia leans in to whisper in Vinyl Scratch's ear as she gags. "I would tap out before you lose consciousness."

Vinyl Scratch continued to gasp for air for about thirty-two more seconds before she started to feel her eyes beginning rolling back. Three more seconds later, Vinyl Scratch finally used her right hand to tap out on Octavia's elbow.

Applejack motioned for Lyra to ring the bell.

Lyra rang the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ Fast paced classical music played on a Cello resonates throughout the building ~*

Octavia releases Vinyl Scratch from the hold so Vinyl Scratch could fall onto her left side and hold her that while coughing and wheezing. Octavia smirked and got up to her feet before walking over to Applejack and letting her hold up her hand.

Applejack: "HERE'S YER WINNER BY SUBMISSION! OCTAVIA!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Bon Bon: "And it is! It is over and classical has won the day!"

Lyra: "I expected nothing less from Octavia, but Vinyl Scratch pushed back hard!"

Octavia quickly snatched her hand away from Applejack's grip before walking over and kneeling down next to Vinyl Scratch. Octavia put her left arm behind Vinyl Scratch before helping her up into a sitting position.

Vinyl Scratch: "GUK!…guk!...*cough* *cough* Damn it Tavi! You trying to kill me?!" Vinyl Scratch coughed.

Octavia smirked. "It was necessary for the job. You surprised me Vinyl. You had me against a corner for a while there."

Vinyl Scratch chuckled/coughed. "Yeah…well since I knew I was fighting you I had to take this a LITTLE more seriously."

Octavia helped Vinyl Scratch up to her feet before they both embraced.

Vinyl Scratch: "By the way…when I said those things during the match…"

Octavia: "Yes?"

Vinyl: "I meant every word of it."

Octavia: "As did I."

Bon Bon: "A nice ending to a nice match, I'd say."

Lyra: "Yes Bon Bon, that match really DID…raise the roof."

A little bit of everyone dies inside.

Bon Bon decided not to prolong this any further and motioned for Twilight to deactivate all of the stuffed animals. Everyone made their way down to the ring on the side next to the commentator's to greet Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, and Applejack. Pinkie Pie. Sunset Shimmer, and Rainbow Dash were last to come because Pinkie Pie insisted on keeping them both in headlocks much to their annoyance.

Rainbow Dash: "That's ENOUGH Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash retorted as she and Sunset Shimmer broke out of the grip.

Octavia: "I appreciate the praise…but I think I will be heading back to my locker to change."

Vinyl: "Me too."

Twilight nodded. "By all means…"

Octavia and Vinyl Scratch gave a nod before walking around the ring and heading back for the curtains. This left everyone else alone to each other.

Twilight cleared her throat. "Well…it seems that we should be getting ready for the main event."

Almost everyone immediately turned their attention to Sunset Shimmer. Everybody lowered their eyes in disgust with the exception of Twilight who was darting her eyes, Fluttershy who gulped, and Pinkie Pie who…was just being Pinkie Pie. There was an awkward silence that expanded into what felt like a lifetime before Twilight spoke again.

Twilight: "Uh…Rarity! Would you mind giving Sunset Shimmer the key to her locker?" Twilight asked as politely as possible.

Rarity, without any sense of delight, walked over to Sunset Shimmer, took out a key, and simply dropped it into her hand.

Rarity: "Don't mess it up." Rarity said bluntly.

Sunset Shimmer tried to give her a smile. "I promise I won't. I know it'll look great."

Rarity gave a short and condescending "Ehe!" before frowning again. Rarity then turned to leave her and everybody else followed suit except for Rainbow Dash, Twilight, as well as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie whom Twilight asked to stay for a moment.

Twilight: "Pinkie Pie you to be the announcer, and Fluttershy I want you to ref the match, okay?"

Fluttershy was hesitant to respond but manages a silent nod.

Pinkie: "Okie Dokie Lokie!"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie then left to set up leaving Twilight, Sunset, and Rainbow Dash to themselves.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight. "Why them?"

Twilight: "Because Sunset Shimmer has been under a lot of fire lately and we can't risk the possibility of this match ending through any kind of sabotage."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm still going to dominate and destroy Sunset Shimmer…and just because you're buddy-buddy with her doesn't mean you're allowed to go easy on her, you got that?!"

Twilight: "That goes without saying, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said drolly.

Rainbow nodded. "Good." -Rainbow Dash then turns her attention to Sunset Shimmer- "You better be ready to check in to a hospital Sunset, because I don't plan on leaving any bone unbroken." Rainbow Dash threatened.

Sunset Shimmer narrows her eyebrows and sighed. "You know what?! I TRIED getting on your good side and being as nice as possible but you and everybody else STILL think I'm the person I used to be! Well…if there isn't anything that hasn't changed about me it's that I can still beat you like a drum. So, shove your talk up your ass and save your breath for the ring!"

Rainbow Dash growls and quickly tries to start this match early, but Twilight steps in between them.

Twilight: "Sunset's right, Rainbow Dash. She can't "earn her respect" like this. Let's save it for the ring." Twilight offered calmly.

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and exhaled before storming away.

Sunset: "…Thanks Twilight."

Twilight: "Are you okay?" Twilight asked in concern.

Sunset Shimmer nodded and looked down at the ground. "Yeah…I'll be fine as soon as I win this match."

Twilight patted Sunset Shimmer on the shoulder. "Well…I wish you good luck."

Sunset Shimmer looked up and gave her a small smile. "Thanks. I'll see you in a few."

And with that Twilight turned to leave for the locker rooms leaving Sunset Shimmer all by her lonesome. Sunset Shimmer took a second to calm herself down but still let a single tear flow down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off though, and began to make a determined walk to the locker rooms to prepare for her fight for acceptance.

* * *

**Just in case you think I forgot to put a certain part in this chapter I wan't you to know that I don't forget things that easily. I have a plan for everything after all. **

**Now...as for the next chapter which will be Rainbow Dash &amp; Twilight Sparkle vs Sunset Shimmer. This is going to be a fun one. B)  
**

**Okay, please leave a review and until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	29. Rainbow & Twilight vs Sunset Shimmer

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. You all have been waiting for this for a while...at least I assume you did. Regardless I have now finished this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Now it may be a while before I put up chapter 30 what with all I half to do...but I'll still try to post it within 2 or 3 weeks. but you could probably care less about what I half to say so I'm just going to let you read. Oh! But before I do a Guest had asked me some questions. Firstly no. Sunset Shimmer is NOT going to have that toy mask. And regarding the tag team tournament just be patient. It will come eventually. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I also do not own _Britney Spears, There for Tomorrow, Britt Nicole or Lecrae and any of their respective songs._**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Fifty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed once again as Pinkie turned on all of the stuffed animals. Fluttershy was in the ref's outfit inside the ring and was twiddling her thumbs as she waits for the contenders in the main event to arrive. Applejack and Rarity manned the commentator's table for this match with Applejack handling the bell and Rarity beside her. Octavia, Lyra, Bon Bon, and Vinyl Scratch were sitting front row as they didn't want to miss Sunset Shimmer get the beating of a lifetime.

Bon Bon: "I think the main event is going to be starting soon."

Lyra grinned. "Yeah, this is going to be good! I can't wait to see that jerk get her face beaten inwards!" Lyra stated with malicious satisfaction.

Octavia crossed her arms and nodded. "Sunset Shimmer will truly get what she deserves…if she doesn't end up winning in the end anyway."

Vinyl Scratch's headphones were off her head and to the side as she didn't want to be distracted and miss this match. "What?! Why are you taking HER side?!"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "I'm NOT taking her side, Vinyl. In fact I hope she gets thoroughly crushed and humiliated, but if past experience has taught us anything it's that Sunset Shimmer is a ruthless woman who doesn't go easy on anyone. Especially not in a fight."

Vinyl: "That's true…"

Bon Bon: "Well…even if she does win, which I highly doubt what with this being a handicap match, at least we get to see Sunset Shimmer beaten up a LITTLE right?" Bon Bon offered.

Lyra: "Yeah…well I still want her on the mat in pain."

Octavia: "Seconded."

Vinyl: "Shut your traps, it's about to start!"

Outside the bleachers, Applejack motioned for Pinkie Pie to lower the volume of the stuffed animals so she could speak.

Applejack: "Howdy y'all, and welcome to the main event of Canterlot Carnage Pro Rasslin'!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity: "And this match is going to be our first handicap match with the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion with the pioneers being Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle opposing Sunset Shimmer."

Applejack: "Ah reckon this is going to be a pretty one-sided match. Fer Sunset Shimmer Anyways."

Rarity crossed her arms. "Provided, of course, that Sunset Shimmer doesn't CHEAT her way to victory." Rarity said with much disgust.

Applejack scowled. "Ah wouldn't put it pass that varmint. She's more slippery than a pig in mud after an afternoon's rain in Spring time!"

Rarity: "Although…I must admit that she can fight rather well. Like that time when Lemony Jem tried to stand up to Sunset Shimmer and ended up with a bleeding lip, a black eye, and being stuffed in a locker."

Applejack clenched her fist. "Ah could hear her waterworks from the other side of the dang building! Ah REALLY hope RD takes her down a peg er two…"

Rarity: "And we mustn't forget Twilight. She's Rainbow Dash's partner after all."

Applejack: "Ah don't know what that girl was on to be dumb enough to bring Sunset Shimmer here anyway!" Applejack ranted further.

Rarity sighed and shook her head. "Me neither, darling. Me neither…"

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Heeeellllllllllooooooooooooo Canterlot! This 2 on 1 handicap match will be scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Coming straight out of Cloudesdale…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 124 lbs…The Star Athlete of Canterlot High and the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion…RAAAIIINBOOOW DAAASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow Dash burst out of the curtain, sliding in her knees as she gave the audience two rock sign hands with raised arms. She then got up and proceeded toward the ring while opening her arms out to crowd. Rainbow Dash was wearing her regular wrestling attire with the addition of having the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt buckled around her waist.

Rarity: "Rainbow Dash was very bold to challenge Sunset Shimmer to a handicap match. And on Sunset Shimmer's debut no less!"

Applejack: "Ah'm not very surprised myself. Rainbow's always been the one to stand up to Sunset Shimmer when she went on bein' a bitch. 'Course RD is also gonna want some payback with her after what Sunset did to Fluttershy not too long ago…"

Rarity looked down. "That truly was a horrible thing Sunset Shimmer did. I just hope Fluttershy will be okay being the referee for this match." Rarity said with worry.

Applejack: "Fluttershy can handle it. If she couldn't she wouldn't of agreed to this."

Rarity: "I suppose so…do you think Fluttershy being the referee will make this match even MORE one-sided?" Rarity asked.

Applejack shrugged. "Ah don't know and Ah don't care. So long as Sunset Shimmer loses I could care less."

Half way down the runway, Rainbow Dash starts to sprint towards the ring. As soon as she gets there she jumps over the middle rope and into the ring. She lands with a front roll and stops with two rock sign hand gestures with raised arms. She then immediately goes to her corner (which from the commentators point of view, was the lower left turnbuckle) and proceeds to climb to the top of her turnbuckle to unbuckle the belt and lift it in the air for the crowd to see. She then jumps off the top turnbuckle backwards and onto her feet. She then puts the belt on the hook outside her corner and turns around to lean against her corner and wait for her partner.

*~ _Britt Nicole_'s song "_Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "And Dashie's partner…Straight out of the Canterlot Local Library…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 121 lbs…The Star Student of Canterlot High…TWIIILIIIGHT SPAAARKLE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight Sparkle emerges from the curtain in a confident manner as she pumps her left fist in the air and gives the audience a teethy smile. She then puts her arm down and starts to do a light strut down the runway. Twilight was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style as she made her way down to the ring.

Applejack: "It looks like Rainbow's partner is here to give her some support."

Rarity: "I wonder how Twilight must feel that she has to fight the same person she has been defending this entire time." Rarity pondered with her finger tapping her chin.

Applejack: "Doesn't matter. Once ya get in the ring it's everyone fer themselves." Applejack answered.

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "But Rainbow Dash and Twilight are on the same team."

Applejack: "Y-Y'all know what Ah mean! The point is that Twilight and Sunset are enemies until the match is over!" Applejack said flustered.

Rarity: "True. So how do you think Twilight will perform in this match, dear Applejack? I think she improved with her victory over Bon Bon in last week's show."

Applejack: "Ah agree. But ah don't know how well Twilight will do against Sunset. Twilight hadn't ever had to tussle with Sunset Shimmer. And arguing doesn't count."

Rarity: "Fair point."

As Twilight approached the ring she grabbed the middle rope and raised it so she could duck under it and enter the ring. She then waved to the audience with both arms as she proceeds to the upper left turnbuckle. Once there she climbed it until she was standing on the middle rope and pointed in the air with her left hand and pointed her hand at the audience while sweeping it across with her right hand. Twilight then jumped off the turnbuckle and walked back to Rainbow Dash's corner where they both high-fived before proceeding to lean against the ropes and wait for their opponent.

*~ _Brittney Spear_'s song "_3_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "And their opponent…Here for her CCPW debut…Standing in at "5'10" and weighing in at 130 lbs…The Dying Day Diva…SUUUNSEEET SHIIIMEEER!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Sunset Shimmer stepped out of the curtains with a determined grin as she stared down the ring. Sunset Shimmer popped her right hip out and propped her right hand on it before leaning back at an angle. She closed her eyes and turned to face away from the ring to show her smirk from the right side view of her head. Sunset Simmer then raises her left arm out in the air and makes a balling sign by flicking her left wrist downward ultimately giving her the appearance of a fabulous K. She slowly retracted from her pose and made her way down the runway slightly swaying her hips with each step. Sunset Shimmer wore her black, long-sleeved leather jacket with white studs around the single jagged collar that usually went with her regular attire. Her jacket was buttoned up so her top couldn't be seen. However, the bottom of the leather jacket only covers to the middle of her bellybutton. You could see that she was sporting some shiny, sunset red trunks that covers her entire buttocks albeit barely. The trunks have two wide fuchsia and cream stripes connected side by side on both sides of the trunks that connect vertically to both the top and bottom of the side straps. The butt of the trunks has the illustration of a half crimson, half yellow sun (her cutie mark). She also wore black, laceless boots that reached up to the middle of her calves. The boots were decorated with a sunset red flame that covered a good bit of the top of the boots similar to Sunset Shimmer's regular boots; the boots had black soles.

Sunset Shimmer also supplied herself with thick, sunset red knee pad straps and gold bracelets on each hand. Her hairstyle was kept the same except for a few pieces of glitter in it.

Rarity crossed her arms. "Eck…I would not have that outfit as fabulous as it is if I knew that its fabulosity would be used by that…harlot!" Rarity remarked with disgust.

Applejack: "Really? I think she's a slut."

Rarity sighed. "I always have trusted Twilight's judgment and I STILL do but again…why on earth would she bring_ her _here? There is very little reason for Sunset Shimmer to even be associated with us."

Applejack: "Maybe Sunset put on a sob-story for her. Twilight's always a sucker fer those."

Twilight looked over from the ring and glared at Applejack. "HEY!"

Rarity: "Well I still find her absolutely horrid. Just because I allowed her to join us does NOT mean I enjoy her company." Rarity retorted.

Applejack: "Same here. If Sunset Shimmer really _did regret_ all her bad deeds then she shouldn't a done don'em in the first place."

Once Sunset Shimmer got to the side of the ring she climbs onto the apron and pushed down the middle rope so she could step over it and enter the ring. Sunset Shimmer then walked to the middle of the ring where she expected the ref to hand her a mic. However, Sunset Shimmer looked over to see that Fluttershy was a little hesitant. Twilight sighed and asked her for the mic to which Fluttershy obliged with a "Thank you". Twilight then walked over to Sunset Shimmer and politely handed her the mic. Sunset Shimmer thanked her and took it before turning to the audience, mainly the other members of CCPW in the front row, and began to speak.

Sunset Shimmer cleared her throat. "Uh…hello fellow CCPW members and hello to all of you fans of professional wrestling. My name is Sun-

Vinyl: "SLUT SHITTER!" Vinyl Scratch interrupted receiving a few chuckles from the audience.

Sunset Shimmer took a deep breath before continuing. "SUNSET Shimmer. And I want to thank all of you for this chance to be in the ring tonight. After I came out of-

Lyra: "ANOTHER GUY'S PANTS!" Lyra also interrupted.

Sunset Shimmer stopped and could have sworn she felt her eyebrow twitch. "THERAPY! Therapy. *sigh* Anyway, ever since then I've had some trouble getting used to not being trusted…but with the kindness shown to me by Twilight Sparkle…" -Sunset Shimmer gestured to Twilight who smiled and nodded- "…I was at least able to have the opportunity to get involved in-

Bon Bon: "A PROSTITUTION RING!" Bon Bon added.

Sunset Shimmer stopped and paused before taking yet another breath. "…this company…and I think it's good for me to be around other people again instead of hiding in my apartment the entire time afraid of being hated on for my past actions…but I still kind of feel like I'm still the villain here and…I don't want to be. I mean I'm HONESTLY glad you all accepted me in despite the not so warm treatment I've been given so far-

Vinyl: "ENOUGH WITH THE SOB STORY! WE WAN'T WRESTLING!"

Lyra: "YEAH! WREST-L-ING! WREST-L-ING! WREST-L-ING!"

Bon Bon: "WREST-L-ING! WREST-L-ING! WREST-L-ING!"

Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, and Bon Bon: "WREST-L-ING! WREST-L-ING! WREST-L-ING! WREST-L-ING!"

As the chanting continued Sunset Shimmer's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed further and further in annoyance as she clutched the mic tightly in her fist.

Applejack: "C'mon Sunset! Quit yer yappin' and start the match already!"

Sunset: "SHUT UP!" Sunset Shimmer shrilled before she threw down the microphone which caused a sharp squeal to emit from it and decimated the eardrums of everyone around her. They hold their hands over their ears to block out the sound until it faded leaving only the lowered volume of the stuffed animals' cheering. Sunset Shimmer stood in the ring with a scowl.

Sunset: "Fine…You want wrestling?! I'll SHOW you wrestling!"

Sunset Shimmer ripped off her jacket to reveal her shiny, sunset red top with thin, black edges. The front of the top covered most of the front of her breasts except for showing slanted dip in the inside of her top that stopped about a centimeter away from the bottom part of the top, showing cleavage. The straps holding her bust reached up over her shoulders and wrapped around the back of her neck which connects to a curved, black, )( - shaped strap extended down and in between her shoulder blades connecting to the back of the top's bottom strap. From the front and sides of the top to the back of the strap connected to the )(, they start out as slanted and wide before extending around her sides, gradually shortening, and connecting around the back; showing a little of the upper side of her breasts. The inside of the dip that showed cleavage contained a black hoop that connected to the sides of the insides of the top. The bottom of the top covered the bottom of her breasts as well.

Rarity: "Well…that wasn't appropriate."

Sunset Shimmer decided to cut her stupid speech short to save face…as if she had any to begin with. She wadded up her jacket and tossed it out of the ring before turning to Rainbow Dash. She then leaned forward and used both her hands to beckon Rainbow Dash with "bring it on!" gesture. Rainbow Dash gladly obliged and told Twilight to stay in their corner as she (Rainbow Dash) wanted to rumble with Sunset Shimmer first. Rainbow Dash then marched up to Sunset Shimmer while cracking her knuckles. Fluttershy wanted to remind them that she hasn't searched them yet…but she decided to take their word for it and NOT accidentally get broken teeth. Fluttershy simply motioned for Applejack to ring the bell.

Applejack: "Let's get it on!" Applejack cheered before ringing the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Fluttershy quickly jumped out of the way to escape any beginning clash of the fight. Rainbow Dash started out by sending her right fist Sunset Shimmer's way only for it to be caught by her left hand. Sunset Shimmer then threw that fist away and struck her own right fist across Rainbow Dash's face. Sunset Shimmer then went for a left punch into Rainbow Dash's belly causing her to hold her gut in pain. Sunset Shimmer smiled as she straightened up Rainbow Dash and tried to deliver another punch to Rainbow Dash's chest. Rainbow Dash wasn't having that though and ducked under it before using both hands to grab the back of Sunset Shimmer's hair. Rainbow Dash then jumped and delivered a high knee to Sunset's face causing her to stagger back. Rainbow Dash saw this chance and ducked before sprinting towards Sunset Shimmer and tackling her to the ground with a Spear. Rainbow Dash then mounted Sunset Shimmer's stomach and began to wail on Sunset Shimmer while she (Sunset Shimmer) uses her arms to block her face from Rainbow Dash's fists.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack: "Atta girl Rainbow! Beat the tar outta her!"

Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, and Bon Bon: "RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH! RAIN-BOW-DASH!"

Rainbow Dash saw that Sunset Shimmer was protecting her face fairly well so she decided to be a jerk and used her right fist to send a punch directly into Sunset Shimmer's left breast. Sunset Shimmer immediately clutched the left side of her bust in agony dropping her guard. Rainbow Dash then delivered a hard right haymaker to Sunset Shimmer's face which stunned her a little. Rainbow Dash slowly got to her feet off of Sunset Shimmer who was now on her belly and pulling herself up using the ropes in the direction of the runway. Rainbow Dash went over and grabbed her hair using her left hand and helped her to her feet.

Rainbow Dash smirked coldly. "Looks like you're a little rusty!"

Rainbow Dash walked Sunset Shimmer over to the top left corner and slammed her forehead against the turnbuckle. Sunset Shimmer staggered back from the blow but Rainbow Dash turned her around and shoved her right back into it where Sunset Shimmer fell into a sitting position. Rainbow Dash then used both of her hands to grab the top ropes on both sides of the turnbuckle before using her right boot to repeatedly stomp on Sunset shimmer's chest.

Fluttershy went over to count. "1!...2!..."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and ceased her stomping. "Get up!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she grabbed the dazed Sunset Shimmer's arms and pulled her to her feet. Rainbow Dash Irish Whips Sunset Shimmer towards her and Twilight's corner where Sunset Shimmer didn't hit the turnbuckle but did land on the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table NEXT to the turnbuckle. Twilight also just happened to be on the apron in front of where Sunset Shimmer stopped.

Sunset Shimmer leaned her front against the ropes before rubbing her head. "…Ugh…Twilight…?"

Twilight frowned and shook her head. "Sorry Sunset."

Twilight delivered a sudden left elbow to Sunset Shimmer's forehead before grabbing her shoulders, turning her around, and shoving her into a Clothesline from Rainbow Dash. Sunset Shimmer hit the mat and held the back of her head and squirmed. Rainbow Dash kicks Sunset Shimmer's side for good measure before looking over to Twilight who has her hand extended for a tag to which Rainbow Dash obliged and slapped it.

Applejack: "Rainbow Dash makes a tag and now Twilight's goin' to get her fun as the legal one."

Rarity: "I sure wish this was a Tornado Handicap match so they could both be in the ring at the same time…but alas, fair is fair."

Rainbow Dash hopped over onto the apron while Twilight stepped into the ring. Twilight went over to Sunset Shimmer who was still on her right side and gave a single stomp to her back to make her lie down on her stomach. Twilight then went over to Sunset Shimmer's legs and bent down to grab her boots and drag her a short distance away from the corner. Twilight released Sunset Shimmer's legs and let them drop to the mat. Twilight then carefully walked forward over the back of Sunset Shimmer until she was standing above her. Sunset Shimmer tried to push herself up but was forced down by Twilight taking a seat on her lower back. Twilight then grabs Sunset Shimmer's arms and hooks them back until both of Sunset Shimmer's elbow joints were snug together and her arms were wrapped around one another for a double chickenwing hold before pulling backwards and stretching Sunset Shimmer's neck and upper body back to for a Chickenwing Camel Clutch. Sunset Shimmer refused to scream but couldn't help but realize that she was in horrible pain.

Sunset Shimmer winced. "H-Hey! take it easy!"

Twilight shook her head. "I'm sorry Sunset Shimmer, but the rules of the ring are that until one of us is defeated…we are adversaries. You're going to half to do this on your own."

After a minute of the Chickenwing Camel Clutch, Twilight released the hold on Sunset Shimmer who now holds her back in pain on the mat. Twilight got to her feet and walked over to the head of Sunset Shimmer before bending down and grabbing her arm. Twilight pulled Sunset Shimmer to her feet and Irish Whipped her towards the ropes in the direction of the runway. Twilight then immediately ran in the opposite direction and bounced off the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table while Sunset Shimmer bounced off of the ropes in the direction of the runway. With both ladies running back at each other Twilight Sparkle and jumped forward to deliver a Clothesline with her left arm but Sunset Shimmer quickly brings her arm up to hit a running uppercut to Twilight's chin causing Twilight to get thrown back-first to the mat while Sunset Shimmer still continued to run towards the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table and bounces off them.

Rainbow Dash leans over the ropes. "Get out of the way, Twilight!"

Sunset Shimmer runs at Twilight's prone body and does a front flip and lands back-first on top of Twilight for a Rolling Senton (also known as a Front Flip Senton or Somersault Senton). Twilight lets out a yelp of pain and Sunset Shimmer rolls off of her opponent. Sunset Shimmer slowly gets to her feet and walks over to the head of Twilight Sparkle and bends down to grab her head but Twilight kicks up her lower body and lands a shin kick to Sunset Shimmer's head causing Sunset Shimmer to fall onto her buttocks while Twilight rolls back onto her knees. Twilight turns around to crawl on all fours and look at Sunset Shimmer. They both panted and stared for a few moments before they both put on determined faces and each tried to get up to their feet. They both ended up standing at the same time and they both let out a growl before they charged at each other and locked in a collar and elbow tie-up. They both continued to grapple while growling and glaring at each other.

Rarity: "Talk about a catfight!"

Applejack: "Ah almost fergot that these two had as much history with each other as Sunset did with Rainbow."

Back in the ring, they continued to grapple.

Sunset: "*huff*...you're…*huff* a lot tougher…*huff*…than I thought Twilight." Sunset Shimmer breathed with a tired grin.

Twilight Sparkle only panted and returned the grin.

Unfortunately that grin turned into an "O" of pain when Sunset Shimmer gave her a good punch to the gut. Sunset Shimmer then landed a headbutt on Twilight to break the grapple. Sunset Shimmer grabbed a fistful of Twilight's hair and pulled her back in before raising her right fist into the air. Sunset Shimmer has a good respect for Twilight now…but she honestly couldn't help but enjoy beating her up. It's nothing personal really.

Rarity: "Sunset Shimmer must feel right at home." Rarity silently sneered.

Sunset Shimmer ended up waiting too long to throw the punch and ended up being kneed in the stomach by Twilight causing her to double over, Twilight then straightened up Sunset Shimmer and turns around before reaching back to grab Sunset Shimmer's head, place her jaw on top of her (Twilight's) own head, and hikes her legs up before falling into a sitting position, driving Sunset Shimmer's jaw into her head for a Sitout Jawbreaker. Sunset Shimmer shot up and fell backwards onto the mat and holds her jaw.

Rarity: "A FABULOUSLY fluid counter!"

Applejack: "She's goin' for the pin!"

Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, and Bon Bon: "TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT!..."

Twilight hurriedly rolls on all fours and crawls over to Sunset Shimmer's left side. Twilight then lays herself across Sunset Shimmer's belly before turning onto her right side and using both arms to grab Sunset Shimmer's right leg and lift it into the air. Fluttershy gets to her knees and raises her arm to count…but stops suddenly. Sunset Shimmer then quickly rolled her shoulder to kickout before the count even began. Twilight released Sunset Shimmer's leg and gets to her knees.

Twilight: "Fluttershy, why didn't you count?!"

Fluttershy bit her lower lip. "I-I..just had a thought. What if Sunset Shimmer gets angry at me and beats me up just because I counted the pinfall?" Fluttershy said worriedly.

Twilight sighed. "Fluttershy, Sunset isn't going to attack you if you ref the match. Now please do your job-

Twilight Sparkle was interrupted when one hand grabbed the top of her head and another grabbed her jaw to stop her from finishing her statement. Sunset Shimmer then yanked Twilight's head downwards and lands a nasty headbutt onto her face. Twilight shoots back up to her knees and hold her face in agony while Sunset Shimmer slowly got back up to her feet. Sunset Shimmer grabbed Twilight by her hair and lifted her up to her feet before Irish Whipping her into her (Sunset Shimmer's) corner. Twilight turns herself around and sees Sunset Shimmer running at her. Twilight's eyes shot open and she quickly leaped out of the way to avoid the Stinger Splash from Sunset Shimmer who now holds her chest in pain. Twilight quickly and desperately runs back over to Rainbow Dash while nearly tripping on herself along the way. Twilight finally manages to leap and slap Rainbow Dash's hand.

Applejack: "And another tag!"

Rarity: "This is starting to look very one-sided for Sunset Shimmer! Not that I have any complaints…"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "It's a handicap match Rarity, It's SUPPOSED to be one-sided."

Rarity: "HMPH! A rose by any other name Applejack…"

Back in the ring, Twilight asks for Rainbow Dash's attention.

Twilight: "*huff*…make sure that she is receiving a good amount damage on her legs…*huff* I don't think she'll be able to maneuver efficiently if her legs are rendered useless…"

Rainbow Dash: "Twilight, just leave it to me okay?" Rainbow Dash assured.

Twilight: "But Rainbow Dash-

Rainbow: "I _said _leave the rest to me. Now get some rest and watch as I finish this off…"

With Twilight resting on the ropes, Rainbow Dash leaps into the ring and makes a sprint for Sunset Shimmer who was slowly turning herself around and leaning against her corner. Rainbow Dash sprints full speed at her and extends her right arm to deliver a Corner Clothesline at Sunset Shimmer but ends up hitting the turnbuckle as Sunset Shimmer ducks under. Sunset Shimmer grabs Rainbow Dash's head and slams it into the turnbuckle before letting her stagger back. Sunset Shimmer then proceeded to position herself on Rainbow Dash's left side and facing towards her. She wraps her left arm around the front of Rainbow Dash's neck and clamps her left hand on the back of her (Rainbow Dash's) neck. She then bends over at a slant angle to reach out across the front of Rainbow Dash's legs and clamps her right hand on the outside of Rainbow Dash's right leg. Sunset Shimmer then picked up the now freaking out Rainbow Dash until her body was facing down and was horizontal with Sunset Shimmer's shoulders.

Rarity: "Oh goodness! I forgot all about Sunset Shimmer's impressive strength!"

Applejack: "C'mon Rainbow Dash! Don't let her get the best of ya!"

Sunset Shimmer then quickly into a kneeling position in which her left knee was sticking out and slammed Rainbow Dash's stomach onto her knee for a Gutbuster. Rainbow Dash let out a wail of pain before spitting up a bit. Sunset Shimmer wasn't done yet though. She then raised her fists above her head and clamped them together before slamming a Double Axe Handle down hard onto Rainbow Dash's back causing her to yelp in pain. Sunset Shimmer pushed Rainbow Dash off of her knee and let her fall onto her back. Sunset Shimmer now got on both knees and used her right arm to hook Rainbow Dash's right leg and place her left arm on Rainbow Dash's right shoulder for a pin attempt.

Sunset: "Count it ref!"

Fluttershy REALLY didn't need to be told twice. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Fluttershy immediately jumped back in fear of being attacked by Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer however growled through her teeth and got to her feet while grabbing Rainbow Dash by her hair and pulling her up with her. Sunset Shimmer then uses her left arm to put Rainbow Dash in a facelock and uses her right hand to grab a hold of Rainbow Dash's trunks and attempts to finish her off with a Suplex. However, Rainbow Dash managed to give a solid punch to Sunset Shimmer's diaphragm and knock the wind out of her. Rainbow Dash then broke free and proceeded to deliver a series of punches to Sunset Shimmer's head before Irish Whipping her into her and Twilight's corner. Sunset Shimmer slowly turns around and leans against the corner panting heavily. Rainbow Dash runs at Sunset Shimmer and turns around at the last second to deliver a sharp back elbow into Sunset Shimmer's chest. Sunset Shimmer's face scrunched up in pain and she immediately clutched her chest before dropping down to her knees and eventually the full front of her body with the exception of her hands still clutching her chest under her as she quivers. The other members of CCPW and the audience began to cheer wildly.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight raises an eyebrow at this. _"Wait…it couldn't be THAT easy…"_

Rarity: "Looks like Rainbow Dash has put the tramp down." Rarity said with a satisfied smirk.

Applejack: "Nothin' left but the three-count Rarity."

Back in the ring, Rainbow Dash took in the cheers before looking down at her fallen opponent. Rainbow Dash got to her knees and flipped Sunset Shimmer onto her back. Sunset Shimmer had seen better days as her eyes were shut with pain filled expression plastered on her face; she was still clutching her chest. Rainbow Dash grinned evilly before coming up with a "proper" way to pin this garbage. Rainbow Dash walked on her knees above Sunset Shimmer until she was above her head. Rainbow Dash then turned around and used her right arm to reach back and turn Sunset Shimmer's head onto its right side. She then sat her buttocks firmly on the left side of Sunset Shimmer's head and used both of her hands to grabbed Sunset Shimmer's hands, which were still clutching her chest, and held them down for a humiliating pin.

Applejack: "A fittin' _end _to a match."

Rarity: "…have you been talking to Lyra lately?"

Lyra: "HEY!"

Fluttershy got onto her knees and began to count the pin. **"1!...2!..."**

Rainbow Dash waited for a few seconds but the third count never came. Rainbow Dash eventually turned around to ask why Fluttershy didn't slap the mat only to find her staring off at her corner. Rainbow Dash followed Fluttershy's gaze until her eyes fell upon her partner Twilight Sparkle…grabbing a hold of Rainbow Dash's left boot. Twilight looked bewildered which was odd as…she was the one who tagged herself in BEFORE THE PIN COULD BE COMPLETED!

Applejack: "WHAT?! What in tarnation is that damn girl thinking?!" Applejack yelled.

Rarity was also surprised. "Twilight just blind tagged herself in breaking the pin! They would have been victorious! What has gotten into her indeed!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Vinyl: "WHAT THE GODLY FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Lyra: "This…this…is so confusing…" Lyra said as she tried to massage her temples.

Back in the ring, Twilight stepped into the ring to be confronted by a not so happy Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: "Why did you DO THAT TWILIGHT?! I almost had her! We would have won if it wasn't for you!" Rainbow Dash preached with a look of upset confusion.

Twilight looked rather upset too. "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash! I didn't think that Sunset Shimmer would stay down because the amount of damage caused to her chest didn't look significant enough for her to react in such-

Rainbow Dash shoved her back and pointed at Sunset Shimmer who was now laying on her right side and clutching her chest. "Well TAKE A GOOD FREAKIN' LOOK TWILIGHT! She DID stay down…or would have if you hadn't butted in!" Rainbow Dash shouted angrily.

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash I'm-

Fluttershy timidly and shakily stepped in between the two. "U-Uh excuse me-

Rainbow: "WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash shouted to which Fluttershy jumped back.

Fluttershy: "I-Im S-sorry…it's just that…please don't be angry but Twilight tagged in so you half to go to your corner or…I-I'm afraid I'll half to disqualify you...sorry...*meep*"

Rainbow Dash clutched both of her fists and gave Twilight a death glare before stepping onto the other side of the ropes to which Twilight followed.

Twilight: "I-I'm sorry Rainbow…but don't worry. I'll just pin Sunset Shimmer for you. I mean like you said she should still stay down…."

Twilight then turned around to find a Superkick striking her square in the jaw. It turned out that while Twilight and Rainbow Dash were arguing Sunset Shimmer got enough time to recover and ambush Twilight when she turned around. Twilight's head shot back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she limply fell back-first to the mat unconscious.

Sunset: "Eat it Sparkle…" Sunset Shimmer said under her breath as she bend down to grab both of Twilight's boots and pull her away from the ropes to leave her in a position where Twilight laid there with her eyes closed and her arms above her head. Sunset Shimmer then got to her knees on Twilight's right side and leaned over Twilight's body to use both arms to grab Twilight's left leg. She then laid herself across Twilight's ribs on her left side and pulled Twilight's left leg back for a pin.

Applejack: "C'mon Twilight kickout! Get up!"

Fluttershy dropped to the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Fluttershy motioned for Applejack to ring the bell.

Applejack: "DAMMIT!" Applejack cursed before ringing the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ _Brittney Spear_'s song "_3_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow: "NO! GOD DAMMIT!" Rainbow Dash screamed along with everybody else who was in the crowd.

Sunset Shimmer released Twilight's leg and pushed it back before getting into a sitting position filled with triumph as she held her head and laughed. Sunset Shimmer slowly and groggily got to her feet and tried to step toward the ref so she could raise her hand…but Fluttershy held up her hands and insisted on just announcing it.

Fluttershy: "Uh…here is your winner by pinfall! Sunset Shimmer!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Sunset Shimmer, however, didn't seem to care that much about it and proceeded to walk over to her corner and sit against it for a well deserved rest.

Rarity wiped her hand down her face. "Ugh…so this is how it ends?! Really?!"

Applejack sighed. "Eeyup. Really."

Rarity: "Because Twilight and Rainbow Dash were partners in this match…Twilight just gave Rainbow Dash her first EVER defeat in CCPW!"

Applejack: "And even if it's an assisted loss it's still a loss for Rainbow Dash. But I think the one who is going to get the worst out of this was Twilight…because she's gonna have some HELL to pay when she wakes up!"

Rarity bit her thumbnail. "Oh my…that's not an attractive thought."

Back in the ring Twilight still laid motionless on the mat while Rainbow Dash stared down at her with angry eyes. Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer walked over to Twilight and looked down in worry.

Sunset: "Oh my god! I'm SO sorry, I didn't mean to knock her out-

Rainbow: "SAVE IT!" Rainbow Dash snapped as she turned to Sunset Shimmer. "Just for the record, if it wasn't for HER, then your ass would have been MINE!" Rainbow Dash said pointing at the unconscious Twilight Sparkle.

Sunset: "I…won't deny that. But-

Rainbow: "Shove your buts up your ass! You won't be so lucky next time, do you hear me?! This isn't over…" Rainbow Dash said as she stomped out of the ring and went to the locker rooms not even bothering to see if Twilight was okay. Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy then kneeled down beside Twilight to check her condition…

**An hour later…**

Twilight Sparkle slowly moved her fingers and let out a soft groan of pain. Twilight felt her consciousness returning to her bit by bit as she became able to slowly open her eyes to a piecing white light. Twilight squinted but slowly began to open them and let them adjust to the lights. This kind of felt like a De Ja Vu…but she could be mistaken.

Lyra: "I think she's alive- I meant awake." Lyra chirped.

Pinkie: "Can I poke her?!" Pinkie Pie asked giddily.

Fluttershy: "…uh…better not."

Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes fully and looked around to see that she was once again lying down in the middle of the ring. Everyone was looking down at her with concern to which Twilight felt a little shame. Fluttershy and Bon Bon helped Twilight up into a sitting position when she woke up to a heavy pounding against her skull.

Rarity: "Are you alright darling?"

Twilight: "Ugh…my head…"

Lyra: "Eh, I'm pretty sure a Superkick can do that to ya." Lyra said nonchalantly.

Twilight shook her head to try and wake herself up a little more only for it to make her head throb even worse. Twilight looked around and saw that everyone one was here to see if she was okay. Everyone except for…

Twilight: "Where's Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight asked groggily.

Fluttershy: "She went home a little while after she won the match…said that she didn't want to be here in case…" Fluttershy's words grew quiet as she remembered that everyone was in earshot.

Twilight took this information in and sighed. "…I lost…"

Vinyl: "Yeah you did! Why'd you do that?! That was a pretty dick move Twili-

Octavia smacked her upside her head.

Octavia: "None of our business. If Twilight wanted to sabotage Rainbow Dash then it's her decision…"

Twilight's eyes shot open. "NO! I it wasn't like that! It was an accede-OUCH!" Twilight yelped as she held her head due to the continuous throbbing. Fluttershy gave Twilight an Ice pack to put on her head to which Twilight graciously accepted. As she applied the soothing ice to her head she took another good look around to see that someone else was absent as well.

Twilight: "Where's Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked nervously.

Everybody looked around and glanced at each other nervously which didn't help Twilights nerves. Eventually Bon Bon said that Rainbow Dash had also left.

Twilight felt only a little relief. "Okay…is she…mad?"

Applejack adjusted her hat. "She didn't say much after the match...but she DID want you to have this." Applejack said as she took out a single bingo ball and handed it to Twilight. "She went and dug through the bingo cage and told me to give it to you when you wake up."

Twilight held the bingo ball closer to her face to get a better view of what the name was and gulped once the two words were visible.

**Twilight Sparkle**

* * *

**I half to say Sunset Shimmer had done better than I thought. This match was a pretty long one...probably even longer than Applejack vs Octavia. And Twilight...well lets just pray she doesn't get a broken...anything.**

**#hospitalbillsareapainintheass**

**I hope you will forgive me for the wait. Until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	30. Six slices of life (2)

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. What's my excuse for taking so long with this chapter? Life's my excuse. Anyway, for this slice of life chapter I'll be adding the specific time of events alongside the date. It makes much more sense that way. For me at least. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as much as I have because I feel particularly proud of this being my favorite chapter so far. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. Also, a disclaimer for the disclaimer, I'll be adding another disclaimer in my ending author's note. So I guess it's a disclaimer for a disclaimer for another disclaimer? Eh, forget it just start reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_**Twilight's Realization**_

**Sunday, October 11, 8:21am**

A figure was buried under a white blanket as it laid motionless in its slumber. Then the alarm clock went off to resonate an incessant ringing which made the figure stir under the covers. A groan escaped from under it as a single arm reached out from under them to slam its palm on the clock, silencing it. The stirring figure groaned once more as it threw away the blanket and revealed itself to be Twilight Sparkle in her pale purple, buttoned up pajama shirt along with her matching pajama pants. She sat up on the edge of her bed and rubbed her face. Twilight felt horrible. After waking up from her "little nap" yesterday she was stressed beyond belief. She didn't even bother to have dinner when she came home and instead put on her jammies and immediately threw herself into bed. She was starting to regret not having dinner last night as evident by her gurgling stomach. But luckily she didn't half to go far to get breakfast.

"Hey, Twilight! Time for breakfast!"

Spike entered through her door already in his grey hoodie and dark green jeans. One hand was in his hoodie pouch while the other was holding a plate of two buttered, cherry pop-tarts fresh from the toaster. Twilight's eyes widened and sparkled at the sight of the delicious goods.

Twilight lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Spike, I was starving..."

Spike tried to stop her. "Actually these are-

Spike couldn't finish his sentence as Twilight was already up and snatched the plate of pop-tarts before returning to her bed, taking one, and scarffing it down.

"…mine…" Spike finished with an inaudible sigh.

Twilight looked up at her brother. "Oh, sorry. Want one?" Twilight offered as she handed Spike the other pop-tart. Spike shook his head and smiled before declining the offer and proceeding to close the door behind him. Pulling up a nearby chair to sit in, Spike watched as Twilight finished her pop-tarts off and licked off the rest of the crumbs from her fingers. After Twilight was done, however, she rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands before releasing a long sigh.

Spike cleared his throat before speaking. "So what is it this time? You look like a wreck."

Twilight shot Spike a look before softening her expression. "…You know Sunset Shimmer, right?"

Spike furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I remember her…she ripped up my holographic Charizard card…"

"Well she recently became the newest member of CCPW." Twilight informed.

Spike's attention was immediately grabbed. "What?! Why'd you let her in?!"

"Because she's a different person now, Spike! She just got out of therapy and she isn't a bully anymore." said Twilight.

Spike raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He, like everyone else, saw what Sunset Shimmer had done and he was no fan of hers. He would have outright told Twilight he didn't believe her but…he trusted Twilight's judgment. He didn't question it.

"Okay? So…what's the problem?" asked Spike.

Twilight took her time explaining everything that had happened on the previous Saturday from Sunset Shimmer's not so warm welcome, to the main event, and to Rainbow Dash challenging Twilight to a match next week. Spike processed this information before finally speaking. Well, laughing to be more accurate.

"Hahahahaaa! You got knocked out AGAIN?! Seriously Twilight, what's with you and not staying conscious?!" Spike laughed much to Twilight's annoyance.

Twilight pinched her forehead. "Focus, Spike! That's not the problem! The problem is that Rainbow Dash is going to tear me limb from limb next Saturday! What did I do wrong?! I was only trying to help and now Rainbow Dash thinks I betrayed her! What's her problem?!" Twilight snapped.

Spike calmed himself down before putting on a straight face. "Then why did you blind tag RD if you were gonna win?"

Twilight sighed and stood up from her bed and went over to the large mirror on the desk next to the head of her bed. She then began brushing her hair while she spoke. "Because I figured Sunset Shimmer would have likely been able to kickout from that blow. When Rainbow Dash elbowed her chest I remembered that she hardly got any damage inflicted onto her chest which I figured wouldn't warrant Sunset Shimmer reacting with such a painful expression…I figured it was a rouse. A fake-out of some kind to lure Rainbow Dash into a trap. I thought I was doing the logical thing by tagging myself in…until Sunset Shimmer didn't get up…that's where I realized that I may have miscalculated."

Spike kept his arms crossed. "You SURE Sunset Shimmer didn't take any hits to her chest other than that? I mean a lot happens in a match."

Twilight continued to ponder this as she brushed her bangs down. After a moment of thought Twilight suddenly held still. Twilight stopped brushing her hair and gapped her mouth from her sudden epiphany. Now that she had time to think about it…Sunset Shimmer DID take a few shots to her chest earlier in the match. Like when she hit her chest on the turnbuckle after an attempted Stinger Splash. Or when Rainbow Dash stomped on her chest in a corner. She then started to think about her other matches she's had…

Twilight's expression turned to horror."No…"

Spike looked ath her confused. "Uh…wha-

"Nononononononoononononono! It's my fault! It's ALL my fault!" Twilight freaked as she flung herself onto her bed and curled up into her blanket.

Spike worriedly went over to the cocooned Twilight before yanking the blanket off of her to find Twilight in a fetal position. "Twilight, calm down!"

Twilight shook her head as she felt the weight of every mistake she had made collapsing in on her at once. "I CAN'T CALM DOWN, Spike! I messed up BIG TIME! I was so busy plotting and planning every possible outcome of any situation that I've been overlooking the most obvious problems in that match! And it's been that way in ALL my matches! I was overconfident in my match with AJ! I thought I could predict Pinkie Pie's movements in our match but that backfired too!"

"Twilight."

"Then there's that match with Octavia where I thought that challenging her to a pins only match would give me the edge only to ignore the fact that Octavia still had the legal right to perform submissions! I kept thinking ahead of what's happening in front of me and I've been losing ever since then! I-I cannot believe I'm so STUPID! I'm the one that has all the answers and yet I don't have the mental capacity to point out obvious flaws in my logic!"

"Twilight!"

"But this time, THIS TIME I broke Rainbow Dash's pin because I didn't have enough faith in my friend that she could win! And she's the champion for Pete's sake! I'm a failure as a wrestler AND as a friend! I'm a failure I tell you! A COMPLETE AND TOTAL FAI-

"TWILIGHT!" Spike snapped.

Twilight immediately ceased her jabber. Twilight blinked and noticed that her eyes were stinging. Apparently she was crying and didn't realize it until she looked up and saw Spike with a worried expression on his face.

Spike tried to think of something to say but couldn't find anything. So he decided to go for broke. "Twilight…you're not a failure. As a wrestler OR as a friend. You hear me?"

Twilight sniffed and moved to the edge of the bed. Spike sat down next to her and put an arm around his sister. "Look…let's just go eat breakfast and then we'll train together for your match with Rainbow Dash."

"Okay…" said Twilight, calming down.

"Hey, don't worry so much. Sure you made some mistakes but Rainbow Dash is still your friend. She'll come around." Spike assured.

Twilight smiled weakly and hugged her sibling. "Thanks Spike. You always know what to say."

Spike blushed and shrugged. "Yeah…well you know…"

Twilight stood up from her bed and put on her slippers. "Okay…I'm going to get some cereal. Two pop-tarts aren't really that satisfying for some reason. You should really get something for yourself too Spike. It's not healthy to skip breakfast." Twilight suggested before she walked out her door leaving Spike in shock at Twilight's obliviousness. Spike sighed and face-palmed himself.

* * *

_**Spike's Question**_

**Sunday, October 11, 12:24pm**

"Uh…Twilight? Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry about it Spike. Everybody's gone so they won't hear me if I was to scream. But I doubt I will."

"But what if I break something? I mean I may not be as big as most guys but I'm still pretty big…"

"I know we haven't tried anything like this before, but I know I can take it. I'm a big girl."

"*sigh* Well…okay. Get Ready Twilight."

"Okay, I'm ready. Go ahead. Do it."

"Okay…one…two…THREE!"

"OOOF!"

Twilight was laid out on the pink rug/mat and just successfully took a Splash from Spike. Twilight felt the weight of Spike's Splash hit her abdomen. It hurt but at least she was able to take it…albeit barely. Spike got off of Twilight as she held her stomach in pain.

Spike looked down at his big sister. "You alright?"

Twilight winced. "No sweat. Let's try it again."

Spike helped Twilight to her feet as they both got into their previous wrestling stances and began to circle each other around the middle of the pink rug/mat.

After breakfast earlier today everybody in their house left to do their daily routines leaving Spike and Twilight alone to practice/train. They were both barefoot as they usually were during their training sessions. Twilight was wearing her usual white tank top and her long, dark purple night pants while Spike was still wearing his dark green night shorts but traded in his hoodie for a grey muscle shirt. Spike much rather use his muscle shirt than his hoodie like last time due to the restriction in movement the hoodie jacket had. Also, he quite liked looking at his arms and body. Ever since Twilight and Spike began training he's been getting some pretty decent muscle tone. Not to say that he's buff, but his stomach has gotten pretty smooth and his arms a little more thick. And not only that, but this was fun. It would sound really weird if he said that he enjoyed wrestling with his sister out loud he admitted. However, that didn't stop him from enjoying his quality time with Twilight. He could see why Twilight liked this so much. In fact…

"Alright Spike. Collar and elbow tie-up." Twilight instructed.

Spike nodded. "Right…hey, Twilight can I ask you something?"

"After this drill." said Twilight.

Spike nodded. "Alright…"

Twilight and Spike then positioned themselves into a collar and elbow tie-up. Despite Spike being several inches shorter than Twilight he still managed to keep her in the tie-up. Twilight and Spike then released each other as Twilight allowed Spike to dig the right side of his hp into the front of her waist while he wrapped his right arm around the back of her head. Spike then used all his strength to push Twilight's head forward and flip her onto her back for a Hip Toss. Twilight tucked her head in and took the blow rather than struggle as she would have landed on her neck instead. Spike jumped over Twilight and climbed onto one of the posts of her bed and positioned himself on it. Spike REALLY didn't like performing these kinds of moves on Twilight, but she's just too stubborn sometimes. Spike leapt off of the post and landed across Twilight's stomach for a high-risk Splash maneuver. Twilight let out another loud oof of pain as her body jerked up. They both laid there for a while as they caught their breath before Spike finally got to his knees.

"*huff* Okay…can I ask you something now?…" Spike wheezed.

Twilight nodded tiredly. "Sure. *huff* Go for it."

Spike scratched the back of his head. "Do you think…I could join CCPW?" Spike asked hesitantly.

Twilight immediately sat up and looked at her brother as if he asked her if she was pregnant or something. "…Spike…I don't feel comfortable with you joining CCPW." Twilight finally said.

Spike frowned. "Why not?"

Twilight rubbed her temples. "Because you might get hurt Spike."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean I'll get hurt?! I've been practicing with you ever since you even _made _Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!" Spike argued.

"Yeah, you have by performing moves on ME! Throughout our sessions I have NEVER performed a move on YOU!" Twilight retorted.

"Then why DON'T you?! I can take ANY move you can hit me with!" challenged Spike.

Twilight crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Oh _really?_"

Spike nodded. "Really."

Twilight stood up and looked down at Spike. "Then show me."

Spike scoffed and got to his feet. Without warning, Twilight kneed Spike in the gut. Not hard enough to cause him serious pain but enough to make him double over. Twilight then grabbed his head and tucked it in between her legs. Twilight then hooks both of her arms under Spike's arms before jumping up while tucking in her knees. Twilight then landed on her knees, forcing Spike's face into the soft, pink rug/mat for a Double Underhook Facebuster. Twilight released Spike's arms as he rolls onto his side and held his face in pain.

"See?! I could pin you so easily right now!" Twilight scolded.

"That was a cheap shot!" Spike yelled through his hands.

Twilight nodded. "Yes it was. But you know as well as I do that it still hurts."

Spike sat up and was about to argue further but was interrupted by a sudden hug from Twilight.

"Spike...I'm sorry, okay? I respect you a lot…but I just don't want to see my little brother get hurt. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you were to sustain a serious injury by accident. You understand…right?" Twilight pleaded.

Spike let Twilight's words sink in before sighing. "I guess…I just want to have fun with you guys…"

Twilight released him from her embrace and held his shoulders. "I know you do Spike, but anyway there are only girls in CCPW so far and I'm not sure how comfortable you would be wrestling a girl that's NOT your sister."

Spike nodded. "I guess that's true…"

"I'm sorry Spike…but isn't it fun just hanging out with me?" Twilight offered with a smile.

Spike managed to crack a grin. "Yeah."

Twilight got up and helped Spike to his feet. "Well I think we should take a break. I'll just go make us some lunch. You want nachos?"

Spike lit up. "Oh boy, I love nachos!"

Twilight giggled. "Well okay then. Two orders of nachos coming right up!" Twilight cheered as she walked out of the bedroom leaving Spike alone. Spike knew where Twilight was coming from yet that still didn't stop him from letting out a long sigh of disappointment.

* * *

_**Vinyl Scratch's Night Out**_

**Monday, October 12, 8:25pm**

The beams of the moon shined over the back streets of Canterlot. However, the stars didn't even twinkle as they were blocked out by the neon lights that decorated the streets. A good amount of people usually come by here to look around the shops and stores that were often open late to the public. One girl in particular was enjoying her stroll down the sidewalk while listening to her music via MP3 player. She usually took a walk down this street when she just wanted to chill. And it was also pretty cool that this street had plenty of music stores to hang out in, but there was one store on this street that had everything, from CD's to amplifiers. It was called Boomer's Box. It kind of sounded like ridiculous name for it until you see the building which actually was shaped like a large cube. It wasn't very well painted…if you could call whatever was on the outside of the building paint, but what it lacked in appearance it made up for in quality stuff.

Vinyl Scratch entered the store and surveyed the layout of the store. The inside of the store had a very plain atmosphere with its pure peach colored walls and several ceiling fans hanging from the…ceiling. But the ground was laid out with rows of CD's, DVD's, and other kinds of D's you couldn't get anywhere else in Canterlot. A lot of the stuff in here was pretty legit and surprisingly cheap for such good products. They have the left side of the room which was covered with multiple amps and speakers. A DJ's dream come true if you will. They even had a line of round tables in the back of the building for people who just wanted to hang. Vinyl Scratch walked along the CD stands and looked at all the top hits before a voice called for her.

"Yo, Vinyl!"

Vinyl Scratch turned around to see her friend, Neon Lights, waving her over. He was sitting over at one of the round tables sipping on a drink. Vinyl Scratch walked over to the table, exchanged a fist bump with Neon, and took a seat on the other side of the small table.

"Hey, man. How's it goin'?" Vinyl Scratch greeted.

Neon Lights shrugged. "Eh. Could be better."

Neon Lights was semi-built guy only about two inches taller than Vinyl Scratch but seemed much taller with his large, spiky, dark grey hair. His dark grey sunglasses, which had similarly shaped lenses as Vinyl's but rounder, were pushed up onto his hair to reveal his moderate cerulean eyes. He was wearing his black collared, short-sleeved, shirt with his very white tie wrapped around his neck. His shirt was tucked into his dark blue jeans which reached down to his black sneakers. Neon was a pretty cool guy despite him sometimes having his weirdly awkward moments. She knew Neon for a while after she watched one of his YouTube videos that he makes on his off time. He was pretty good at making music videos despite having no professional training. But right now he's hoping to make a video and send it to a record company in hopes of getting connections. But for now he's sticking with being a youtuber.

"How's the video coming?" Vinyl inquired.

Neon Lights sighed. "Man, it's taking a toll on me. My editor is sick, all my equipment is getting shot, and I'm in DESPERATE need of a decent CGI expert. And you know what else? The guy who I was supposed to talk to about using his music hasn't called back for days!

Vinyl Scratch shook her head. "Whoa…that's rough, dude. You can't find anyone else to help you?"

"Tried. They're all busy what with it being fall break this week. I probably should have seen that coming but…I guess that's the price for being a High School dropout, huh?" Neon lights sighed.

Vinyl Scratch nodded in understanding. "I feel you, bro. So what're you gonna do?"

"Well I guess I'm going to half to keep working my part-time job as a waiter to work up some cash while I wait for that guy to call me back." said Vinyl Scratch.

Vinyl Scratch adjusted her seat. "Well if you need some equipment I still got some extra cameras and speakers you could borrow."

Neon Lights suddenly perked up. "You really mean it?!"

Vinyl Scratch chuckled. "Sure, man…"

"You're the best Vinyl! Here..." -gives Vinyl the rest of his drink- "…all yours!" Neon exclaimed.

Vinyl Scratch smirked at this rather strange offering of paying her back. At first she was worried if there was any backwash in that drink…but she was like "screw it" and took the drink anyway.

"Hey…maybe you could help me set up some of my equipment this Saturday?! I can show you some of the footage we've been working on!" Neon Lights suggested excitedly.

Vinyl Scratch nearly choked on her drink. "U-Uh…s-sorry man. I'm gonna half to take a rain check on that."

Neon now looked disappointed. "Aww, how come?"

Vinyl Scratch's eyes darted around behind her glasses as she tried to come up with a believable excuse. "Well, uh...I need to help Tavi with some of her music that day."

Neon Lights didn't seemed convinced. "But…she plays classical. Why would she need your help with _that_?"

"Yeah I know! I mean I need to…help her with a YouTube video she's making about…cellos?" Vinyl Scratch explained as she mentally cursed herself.

Neon looked surprised. "Really? I never knew she was into that…YouTube videos I mean."

Vinyl Scratch nodded vigorously. "Yeah! That's the only time we could get to work on it because we don't have anybody to help us with it until then so…sorry." Vinyl Scratch apologized with a shrug.

Neon Lights waved it off. "Oh no It's cool. I understand…"

Vinyl Scratch mentally sighed in relief and was about to give herself an imaginary pat on the back. Until…

"Hey…I know how I can pay you back! Since you and Octavia don't have anybody to help you, why not let ME direct your video?! I can use your equipment and we can get Octavia's video done in a SNAP!" Neon lights suggested with a snap of his fingers.

Vinyl Scratch's face drooped. She could have sworn she heard a sad trombone. "Uh…yes?"

Neon grinned. "Cool! How's tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Vinyl Scratch blurted as she thought the following:_ "Why can't I shut up?!"_

Neon Lights smiled and got up from his seat. "It's settled then. I'll see you around…two. Later Vinyl!" Neon Lights said as he got up from his seat and proceeded for the exit.

Vinyl Scratch forced a smile and wave. "Yeah…see ya…ugh…"

Vinyl Scratch banged her head on the table and buried it in her arms. Whelp…she really did it this time. And the worst part is that she already accepted his help. She couldn't just decline, he'd start asking more questions and lord knows she can't come up with that many excuses before Neon starts getting suspicious. Well…maybe Tavi won't mind? She'll probably love talking about cello's anyway. I mean if it's to preserve the secrecy of CCPW then she'll understand, right?

* * *

_**Octavia's Going Viral**_

**Tuesday, October 13, 2:17pm**

The apartment had an extravagant atmosphere with a small touch of humility in its design. The door to the apartment allowed you to enter into a kitchen fitted with a long, black marble counter, refrigerator, oven, microwave, and a tea boiler. However the decor of the apartment changed once you walked through the doorway into the living room. The room was small to begin with but it seemed even smaller with a cream Victorian couch placed against the wall along with the two sets of cream Victorian chairs, two large fern pots, and the light blue walls decorated with multiple paintings. The layout had an obviously classy feel to it…if you ignore the blue padded wrestling mat in the middle of the floor, Octavia in gray sweats and socks, and the blue wrestling dummy she's practicing with.

Ever since Octavia joined CCPW her uncle was generous enough to bestow upon her the mat and the dummy to practice with. In fact he pays for her rent, but he's always done that just because she was his favorite niece. Octavia was grateful for his support and his assistance in her now other off time hobby. The blue dummy, for example, was about as tall as herself and weighed up to 120 lbs. He said this will help her with practicing her moves such as *Ottava Slam* which he suggested to her. At first Octavia questioned why she needed a wrestling throw that clashed with her style of wrestling, but he insisted that a wrestler needs SOME variety in his/her moveset that makes them unpredictable. Octavia still wanted to question this but he was the veteran so she didn't have any ground to stand on in that debate. Today she was doing her afternoon practice session and laid out the mat in preparation for it. She would have found this to be rather risky considering anybody could have walked in on her at anytime, but nobody really comes to pay her a visit that often so she figured it was safe. Besides, she has the door locked so that eliminates any chance of a scenario like that from occurring.

Octavia stands the dummy up and uses her right arm to reach in between the dummy's legs and reaches over the dummy's right shoulder with her left arm. Octavia then flipped the dummy over in a position where the top of its legs were across the top of Octavia's right shoulder and the rest of its upper body was facing Octavia upside-down. Octavia then repositions her arms with her right arm now wrapped around the dummy's lower back and her right arm wrapped around the back of its neck. Octavia was about to connect her *Ottava Slam* when a voice cut through her concentration.

Neon decided to greet her. "Hey, Octavia I…"

Octavia froze. Octavia blinked before turning her head to see a dark grey haired boy holding a handheld camcorder with a bizarre look on his face as if he accidentally stumbled upon a drug deal. Vinyl Scratch looked like she was trying to put on a poker face but was noticeably silent as if she wasn't expecting this. All three of them stared at each other in a long and awkward silence.

"…is this part of the video?" Neon asked with a puzzled expression.

Octavia slowly laid the dummy down in a sitting position on the couch before turning to the two people in her apartment. Particularly Vinyl Scratch.

"Vinyl…may I speak with you in private for a moment?" Octavia asked not keeping her eyes off Neon Lights.

Vinyl Scratch gulped. "Uh...sure, Tavi…"

Octavia and Vinyl Scratch left Neon Lights awkwardly adjusting his camcorder whilst Octavia and Vinyl Scratch exit the living room and went onto Octavia's room. Octavia's room didn't have much to it compared to the rest of the apartment. It was a small room with a simple white bed with a laptop on it, a mini stage with a chair and her cello resting against it, and desk filled with music sheets.

Octavia calmly closed the door behind her but didn't turn to face Vinyl Scratch. "Vinyl…who is that?"

Vinyl Scratched adjusted her glasses and scratched the back of her head. "That's my friend Neon Lights….he's here for the video shoot…"

Octavia still had her hand gripped on the handle and her forehead resting against the door. "Vinyl…what video?"

Vinyl Scratch took a deep breath before quickly explaining the events that transpired last night. "Neon wanted me to help him with his equipment this Saturday but I told him no and he asked why and I made up that I had to help you make a YouTube video on cellos and he asked if he could help but I couldn't say no because he'll ask more questions and I was running out of stories so I said yes and he asked me if we could do it tomorrow and I said yes without thinking and I had a spare key to your apartment but I forgot you practice in the afternoons and I'm sorry!"

Octavia finally turned around but didn't look Vinyl in the eye. She instead walked up to Vinyl Scratch, placed her hands on her shoulders, and exhaled deeply. "Vinyl Scratch…why? What have I done to deserve this torment from you?"

Vinyl knew what was going to happen. She would often do this before exploding. Usually on her. "Okay Octavia, I know you're ticked but I just need you to calm down-

Octavia flipped. "CALM DOWN?! Why would I be calm at a time like this?! Do you not realize what you have done?! This is why I ask you to think about what you say before you say it, but it seems you just can't control yourself! YOU have had some ridiculous schemes in the past but this one is-

Vinyl Scratch put her hand over Octavia's mouth. "Shshshshshsssshhhhhh! Now's not the time for needless finger-pointing other Tavi-

Octavia pulled the hand from her mouth. "This is YOUR Fault!"

Vinyl Scratch clamped her hand over Octavia's mouth again. "WHATEVER! The point is if we don't do this video, Neon will get curious. And I know him; he's a VERY curious guy that has a habit of not minding his own business. He'll start to ask even more questions, we get busted, CCPW goes down the shit-hole, and we get the receiving end of everybody's boot!"

Octavia removed Vinyl Scratch's hand and sighed. "….Very well. What shall we do about this?"

"All you gotta do is just spew some random crap about cellos in the video, we post it on YouTube, and then that should be it." Vinyl Scratch assured her friend.

Octavia sighed and rubbed her temples. "Agreed…but what is your _brilliant _plan on explaining the previous scene that just took place?"

Vinyl grabbed Octavia's shoulders "Don't worry, just go along with everything I say and we'll get through this."

Octavia frowned. "So be it…"

Vinyl Scratch moved around Octavia and grabbed the door handle. "Remember: Whatever I say just roll with it."

Vinyl Scratch told Octavia to get her bow and cello before they both left her room and reentered the living room to find Neon Lights waiting patiently for them to return.

Neon did some final adjustments with the camcorder. "Alright…so Octavia. What's with the sweats, the blue mat, and the dummy? Kinda looks like a wrestling mat."

Octavia's pupils shrunk but Vinyl Scratch stepped in with an arm around Octavia's shoulder and laughing. "Hahahahha! Wrestling?! Yeah right! Octavia can't wrestle her way out of a trash can! In fact she thought sweet chin music was a composition!" Vinyl Scratch laughed while Octavia growled lowly.

Neon Lights smirked. "Kay, but still…"

Vinyl Scratch jumped in again. "She's perfectly dressed for the part because this is a casual Tuesday. The mat and the dummy are just the props for the setup too. It's all part of the video, man." Vinyl Scratch assured with a wave of her hand.

"Well…alright. So wanna get started?" Neon Light asked as he set up the camcorder on the stand.

Vinyl held up a finger. "Not yet. Gimmie a sec…"

**Ten minutes later…**

Vinyl Scratch set up two of the Victorian chairs in the middle of the blue mat. Through the camcorder's point of view Octavia was sitting in the left chair with her cello and bow in hand. In the other chair sat the blue dummy who now had a top hat and face drawn on it with magic marker. Neon Lights gave the okay signal for Octavia to start.

Octavia questioned her life before starting. "Hello ladies and Gentlemen I am Octavia. Today I am here with…ugh…Mr. Tight." Octavia said trying not to groan.

Vinyl Scratch, who was hiding behind the dummy, spoke for it in the best fake accent she could muster. "Ello! I'm Mista Tight! Are you going to teach me aboot cello's Miss Octavia?"

Octavia shuttered a bit. "Y-Yes I am Mr. Tight."

Vinyl Scratch gave the dummy some animation by moving it back and forth. "Smashing! You're my bestest fwiend in whole wide world! I love yoo fwiend!"

Octavia's eye twitched. "I…love you too?"

_Vultarian01: "You don't want to see the rest of this. Trust me, it's ugly."_

**Thirty minutes later…**

Neon nodded in satisfaction of the work. "Okay, Octavia we got it. I'll post this for you as soon as I get home okay?"

Octavia nodded as Neon Lights went out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut Octavia spun around to leer at Vinyl Scratch who was smiling for some reason. "Well…I hope you're satisfied with yourself! I'll look like a fool throughout the world!"

Vinyl Scratch tried to maintain her best cool face. "Chill Tavi…look on the bright side: You gave your general audience an important history lesson on the importance of the cello. Isn't that worth something?"

Octavia's expression softened. "I…suppose that's true. And…it was rather enjoyable I'll admit…"

Vinyl Scratch put her arm around Octavia. "Ya see? I told you things would work out."

Octavia smiled. "I suppose so. Could you do me a favor then?"

Vinyl Scratch raised her eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Octavia walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Vinyl Scratch waited a while before Octavia came back in with a wet rag and handed it to Vinyl Scratch.

Vinyl took off her glasses and looked hard at the rag. "Uh…what is this?"

"That's the rag you'll need to wash off the magic marker on my practice dummy." Octavia said bluntly.

Vinyl looked at Octavia. "What?! But magic marker takes HOURS to wash off! Why should I?!"

Octavia crossed her arms. "I'd say this is a soft enough punishment for putting the existence of CCPW in potential peril. OH! I'll also ask Neon Lights to put your name in the end credits as the voice actor for Mr. Tight if you don't. I put him on speed dial while you weren't looking." Octavia finished sweetly.

Vinyl Scratch's jaw dropped open much to Octavia's amusement.

Octavia patted Vinyl Scratch on the head. "I would get started. We don't want you're 'bad-girl' reputation to suddenly lose any credibility now do we?" Octavia chimed as she walked over to the couch, sprawled herself on it, and took out a remote to activate the DVD player. The sound of Mozart's 14th Salzburg-era symphony in A-major played through the small speakers much to Vinyl Scratch's agonizing dismay.

"Oh, and would you also be so kind as to clean off the mat, wash the dishes, and dust the walls as well? Thank you." Octavia said before relaxing to the sweet sound of Mozart.

Vinyl Scratch grumbled as she picked up the dummy and began scrubbing down Octavia's practice dummy. And with Mozart banging at her ears she couldn't help but curse herself for this being the worst day to NOT bring her headphones.

* * *

_**Lyra and Bon Bon's Dinner Date**_

**Tuesday, October 13, 7:52pm**

Tonight was a beautiful night for a relaxing date. Not those kinds of dates that involve going out to eat or looking at the moonlight on the edge of a lake. No, this was a simple kind of date. As simple as they come. This was a dinner date.

Lyra and Bon Bon would naturally go on a simple date like this at least once a week and take turns hanging out at each other's house. This time it was Bon Bon's house. Her parents were out of town so they had the entire house to themselves. Bon Bon's house had a modest layout although you couldn't tell because almost all the lights in the house were off. All except the light in the dining room which dimly lit the oval table that Lyra and Bon Bon were dining on. Lyra and Bon Bon sitting across from each other on the ends of the oval table eating their plates of lasagna in silence.

Lyra put a forkful of Bon Bon's lasagna in her mouth and slowly chewed it; enjoying the flavor. After a swallow Lyra finally broke the silence.

"Wow! I still can't believe how well you can cook! This lasagna is AMAZING!" Lyra exclaimed before taking in another forkful.

Bon Bon smiled bashfully. Bon Bon supposed she was a decent cook, but what Lyra should really give credit to is the cooking classes offered at CHS. Regardless, she still liked her food getting praise from Lyra. She wasn't just a candy maker. "Thanks Lyra. I made sure to let the lasagna sit for twenty minutes so it wouldn't fall apart. Nobody likes sloppy servings, you know?"

Lyra nodded. After taking another bite of the lasagna Lyra couldn't help but feel bad. Bon Bon's the one who does the cooking and slaving on these dates. Lyra wishes she could cook, but the last time Bon Bon tried to give her lessons she nearly burned the house down. How was she supposed to know you don't put a plastic bowl of fruit covered in aluminum foil in a microwave?! And Lyra even tried taking the same cooking classes Bon Bon enrolled in, but it ended up exploding in her face. Literally.

"Hey, Bon Bon?" said Lyra, wanting to get her undivided attention.

Bon Bon looked up from her plate. "Yes?"

Lyra sighed. "Do you think…I'm a bad girlfriend?"

Bon Bon frowned. "Of course not, Lyra! Why would you say such a thing?!"

Lyra moved the lasagna around with her fork as she spoke. "Because…I don't feel that I do as much for you as I should."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lyra. You take me out to places. Like how about Argo LeGrande?" Bon Bon reminded.

Lyra looked up at her best friend. "Yeah, but I had scrape and save all the money I got from doing chores around my house. You do know I don't have a job, right?"

"Yes, but I know you're trying your hardest to look for one. You shouldn't worry so much about this, Ly Ly." said Bon Bon.

Lyra dropped her fork and stood up from her chair. "Well maybe I DO worry! I mean look at all you're doing for me right now. You spent all night cooking this lasagna while I do nothing to help you. And when you're not slaving over a meal you're taking me out for lunch at some café and paying."

Bon Bon sighed. "What, I'm not allowed to make my girlfriend a meal or pay for her food at lunch? I don't care about price as long as we're having fun together."

Lyra bit her lip before slowly sitting back down in her seat. "I know…you have the right to do that. I just feel so…bad about it. I feel like I'm taking advantage of your kindness." Lyra said with her head down.

Bon Bon sighed again before taking her chair, moving over next to Lyra, and sitting down. She then took Lyra's hands and put them in her own. "Lyra you're worrying too much. If you were taking advantage of me I would have noticed…but I know you wouldn't do that to me, right?"

Lyra nodded solemnly. "Yeah…I'm sorry Bonnie. I just want you to be happy is all..."

Bon Bon nodded. "But you already make me happy. Look, if you still feel bad how about you pay me back by helping me around the house and stuff?"

"I still feel lazy…" Lyra mumbled.

Bon Bon smiled slyly. "Hmm…I have an Idea…" Bon Bon suddenly got up from her chair to retrieve her plate and place it next to Lyra's plate before sitting back down. Lyra looked at her with puzzling curiosity. "Uh…"

"Like you said, I've slaved over this meal. So I think it's only fair that you do your part and help me eat." Bon Bon giggled with a smile that drove Lyra crazy.

_"Dammit Bon Bon…why do you always half to know what to say!" _Lyra shouted in her mind. In contrast to her external reaction which was a smile and a response of "It would be my pleasure." Lyra took Bon Bon's fork and stabbed the lasagna well so it wouldn't slip off. Lyra then lifted the lasagna with her free hand under the bottom so none would get on her. She then maneuvered the bite over to Bon Bon's open mouth and inserted it. Lyra watched as Bon Bon's lips covered the head of the fork before she slid her head back and scraped the fork clean of whatever food originally resided there. Bon Bon took her time chewing before finally swallowing. Bon Bon and Lyra couldn't help but giggle.

"So…how was it?" Lyra asked with a flirtatious smile.

Bon Bon tapped her chin with a playful grin. "Mmmm...You're right. I am a pretty good cook." Bon Bon said to get a smile from Lyra. "I hope you don't mind. I saved a little just for you, Ly Ly." Bon Bon said in a rather seductive voice which drove Lyra insane.

Without a moment's hesitation Bon Bon began to lean in to Lyra's face. Lyra knew what was coming and already put the fork down and started leaning forward too. The distance between their faces began to shrink until their lips finally met for a soft kiss. Lyra and Bon Bon then opened their mouths further so their tongues could meet. Lyra and Bon Bon soon began to moan in ecstasy as their tongues danced with each other. As Lyra felt the embrace if her lover's lips she no longer felt sad or ashamed of herself. They often kiss each other so this wasn't anything new. However the effects they have always remain the same: A feeling of happiness, safety, and undying love. Lyra and Bon Bon don't kiss each other just for the sheer pleasure, but to also remind themselves that they're there for each other if the other is down or beaten by life. They see it as kind of a reminder that they always have each other's backs as well as each other's hearts.

Bon Bon and Lyra released their liplock on each other and took a moment to stare into each other's eyes.

"Do you feel better?" Bon Bon asked, brushing the side of her girlfriend's hair.

Lyra smiled. "Yes."

Bon Bon embraced Lyra before continuing. "I'll always love you Lyra. You're my best friend and I know you'll do anything for me." Bon Bon comforted before realizing lyra from her hug.

Lyra nodded. "Yeah…I guess I just worry too much."

"Hey? You know what we should do now?" Bon Bon purred.

Lyra didn't need to read her mind to know where she was going. "Way ahead of you."

Lyra and Bon Bon giggled as they grabbed their plates of lasagna and ran into the living room. They put their plates on the coffee table and jumped onto the couch. Lyra already had the remote in hand and turned on the TV. Bon Bon snuggled up to Lyra as she started to flip through the channels until it stopped on channel sixty-five.

BZZT! *_"What time is it?!"*_

"Aaaaaadventure Time!" The couple said in unison before proceeding to watch their program.

* * *

_**Horrible Things I've Done**_

**Wednesday, October 14, 12:36pm**

"Uh…one vanilla bean crème frappuccino, please. The one that's decaffeinated. I-I mean if that's okay…"

The girl at the counter smiled. "Right away mam!" The girl said before going over to prepare Fluttershy's drink.

It was a cool afternoon at Starbucks as Fluttershy digged through her skirt pocket to come up with the money she was goin to pay the counter girl. Fluttershy wasn't much of a coffee drinker nor was she the type to go out to public places except for when she has to either go to school or buy some food for her critter friends. But Starbucks she will go to on Wednesdays when she feels her craving for a vanilla crème frappuccino starting to rake at her mind. She knew caffeine was bad for her, but that still didn't stop her from drinking the yummy decaffeinated one.

The counter girl came back and presented her with her order. "One vanilla bean crème frappuccino! I hope you have a great day!"

Fluttershy gave the girl the money before taking her drink with a soft "Thank you". Fluttershy took a drink of the Frappuccino and quivered in delight at its taste. Fluttershy then walked out of the small building and into the outside world once more. Starbucks was located on one of the corners of a four-way intersection with the other three corners having high buildings towering above it and eclipsing the sun, leaving only a bit of sunshine to beam down onto the patio. The patio outside Starbucks was built on a high ledge that outlined the inner sidewalk of the corner. It had a total of five round tables with red and white umbrellas above each one; all of which were surrounded by a short, black fence. Fluttershy looked around and saw that most of the tables were occupied by other customers. All of them except for a seemingly vacant table on the edge of the patio's corner. Fluttershy walked past the other tables and took a seat in one of the chairs before looking at the people moving along the pedestrian walk near one of the roads that's connected to the intersection.

"Hey, Fluttershy. What's up?"

Fluttershy jumped and nearly spilled her drink at the sudden sound of a female voice. Fluttershy turned around and was surprised/worried to find Sunset Shimmer sipping her drink on the other side of the table. She was looking over at her and giving her a friendly smile if not somewhat forced. Fluttershy gulped, but not because she was drinking her frappuccino.

Sunset Shimmer's smile shrunk slightly. "Surprised to find a Sunset during the afternoon, huh?" Sunset Shimmer joked with a half-hearted chuckle.

Fluttershy looked away. "Oh…hello Sunset Shimmer…" Fluttershy said in her usually shy way.

Sunset Shimmer saw that Fluttershy looked a little worried, not that she was expecting anything less, so she thought she'd start to lighten the mood a bit. "What's that you're drinking?"

Fluttershy didn't look up at Sunset Shimmer but instead looked over to her drink. "I-It's a vanilla bean crème frappuccino…"

"That sounds pretty sweet. Decaffeinated right?" Sunset guessed.

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she finally turned to look at Sunset Shimmer's face. "How did you…"

Sunset Shimmer shrugged. "An educated guess. You don't seem like the type that likes to run on coffee twenty-four/seven. I'm not into coffee either..." -holds up her drink- "…like this is a mocha crème frappuccino with java chips. It's decaffeinated but it's still pretty good."

Fluttershy looked at her drink. "…really? How does it taste?"

Sunset Shimmer slid the beverage to her. "Tasty. Wanna try?"

Fluttershy looked at the drink and at Sunset Shimmer. Fluttershy saw that Sunset had an earnest face and was really willing to let her try it. Slowly but surely Fluttershy took the drink and held it up to her lips. She then began to drink it and found herself smiling at the sweet taste that enveloped her taste buds. The mocha crème tasted really nice with its smooth texture and the few bits of java chips that were sucked up with it just made her mouth tingle. Sunset Shimmer grinned at how much Fluttershy was enjoying it. Fluttershy put down the drink and gave it back to her.

"It tastes wonderful!" Fluttershy said with a more sincere smile. It definitely tamed her worries at least.

Sunset Shimmer winked. "Yeah it is. You should try it sometime."

Fluttershy giggled. "I guess I will. If I don't get full on vanilla that is.

Both Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer started giggling which caused a few heads to turn. But eventually their merriment soon faded into an awkward silence. Sunset Shimmer's smile morphed into a sad frown as she gazed at the crème in her drink.

Sunset shook her head. "Heh…funny. I never thought I would be laughing with you like this. Especially after…"

Fluttershy frowned and looked at the ground with unease.

Sunset Shimmer shook her head. "Sorry. I didn't need to bring that up…"

Fluttershy didn't turn to face her. "I-It's fine…I kinda gotten over that…"

Sunset Shimmer sighed deeply. "Lucky you. Unfortunately I can't run away from those things that I did once upon a time. I wish I could forgive myself…but I can't…especially things like what I did to you that day…"

Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy stared into their frappuccinos and tried to suppress those horrible memories…but to no avail as they immediately came flooding back…

_***Flashback: Sometime Last Year***_

It was lunch time at Canterlot High School and most of the student body was dining in the cafeteria and chatting with friends. Fluttershy's friends were also at the cafeteria talking about things such as classes and what's going on in their personal lives. Fluttershy, however, wasn't going to be seeing much of them today. Instead she was walking down the empty hallway heading for her Environmental Science teacher's classroom with her tray of spaghetti, celery, and skim milk. A girl in her Environmental Science class had just recently asked Fluttershy for some tutoring since she was on the verge of failing the class. Fluttershy was a little hesitant at first but soon changed her mind after the girl praised her for having the highest grade in the class and much more begging. Fluttershy didn't want to disappoint anybody so she accepted and would come help her during lunch.

Fluttershy walked along the edge of the barren hallway keeping her tray perfectly balanced in front of her. She picked up her pace a little bit so she wouldn't disappoint that girl if she was to be late. However, it turns out she would be very late as she was about to round the corner only to run into a person walking in the same direction. As soon as Fluttershy rammed into that person she closed her eyes and flinched. She heard a scream of surprise directly in front of her followed by a clang on the floor. Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes to apologize whoever she bumped into only to find her heart jump into her throat at the scene in front of her.

She opened her eyes to see Sunset Shimmer looking down at her leather jacket in shock as it was splattered with Fluttershy's lunch.

Sunset Shimmer slowly raised her head and shot a glare at would instantaneously petrify the trembling Fluttershy. Fluttershy knew what was coming and was about to scream at the top of her lungs for help. Unfortunately Sunset Shimmer's hand clamped over her mouth not letting Fluttershy release so much as a squee. Fluttershy continued to tremble in fear as Sunset Shimmer put on a sweet crocodile smile just in case anybody was to see them.

"Let's take this business elsewhere, shall we?" she said quietly.

Sunset Shimmer, still keeping her hand over Fluttershy's mouth, maneuvered her down to the middle of the hall to the girl's restroom door. She used her free hand to slowly open it and maneuver Fluttershy inside. After closing the door behind her she growled and threw Fluttershy against the wall on the other side of the small bathroom where she fell into a sitting position. Sunset Shimmer marched over to Fluttershy and knelt down before using her right hand to grab a hold of her shirt.

Sunset Shimmer started off with an angry whisper. "Do you…realize how much…this jacket cost me?" she said using her free hand to tug at her jacket collar.

Fluttershy shook with fear. "I-I…d-d-

Sunset Shimmer scowled fully showing the rage in her eyes. "This jacket cost me $200! Do you know how long I had to wait for this?!"

Fluttershy could feel tears starting to form. "I-I-

"I had to put this on hold for seventeen freakin' weeks ahead of time! THIS! This is imported leather! Do you not realize how much you cost me by ruining this jacket?! This was my favorite jacket and you just messed it up!" Sunset Shimmer snarled.

Fluttershy felt tears streamed down her face. "I-I didn't mean t-to! I'm sorry-

Sunset Shimmer slapped Fluttershy across the face. "You're SORRY?! You think saying sorry is going to fix my jacket?! Huh you little MUTT?!"

Fluttershy's tears were now emphasized by her silent sobs. "P-Please…I…"

Sunset Shimmer's scowl turned into a look of disgust like when a teacher is disappointed in her student and has to punish them. Sunset Shimmer wiped off a handful of spaghetti that was still on her jacket and took a good long look at it before looking back at Fluttershy. Without warning Sunset Shimmer stood up and threw the spaghetti on the floor.

"Eat it." Sunset Shimmer ordered.

Fluttershy sobbed and shook her head. "N-no. I'm sorry-

Sunset Shimmer grabbed Fluttershy by her hair and threw her down onto the floor with her face facing down on the spaghetti splatter. Fluttershy tried to get up but Sunset Shimmer grabbed Fluttershy's left arm and bent it behind her back to get a scream of pain from Fluttershy.

"I said EAT IT MUTT!" Sunset Shimmer snapped.

Fluttershy tried her best to get away but Sunset Shimmer had her held down and continued to bend Fluttershy's arm backwards. Sunset Shimmer then pushed Fluttershy's face down until it was an inch away from her nose.

"Lick it up! And no screaming!" Sunset Shimmer snapped again as she yanked Fluttershy's arm behind her to send a piercing pain through her shoulder.

Fluttershy's tears dropped down into the splattered Italian food. Fluttershy began to lick up the spaghetti against her will. Every lick she took she could feel the dirt and stains that were covered on the germ-filled floor which made her want to puke. Fluttershy continued to lap at the ground until she heard the bathroom door open and heard a voice.

"Hey Fluttershy I saw your tray on the floor outside so I decided to check up on…"

Fluttershy could feel Sunset Shimmer's grip on Fluttershy hair loosen allowing her to look up and see the girl she was supposed to be tutoring in the door way with a shocked expression on her face.

Sunset Shimmer glared at the girl as a warning for her to leave. The girl looked down to see a beaten Fluttershy whose eyes were red from her tears. Fluttershy stared into the girl's eyes and mentally pleaded from her to free her from this torture and help her get away.

However, the girl's expression seemed to have softened into that of shame. And, without a word or even a passing glance…she left. She never even looked back as she walked out of the restroom and shut the door behind her as if nothing had even happened. It was at this moment that Fluttershy let out all her tears and began to cry loudly. The girl that begged her for help and who received it had just abandoned Fluttershy to the mercy of Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer smacked the back of Fluttershy's head. "Shut up!" She snapped as she maneuvered Fluttershy back up to her feet. "You must be thirsty after that lunch. Let me get you something to DRINK!" Sunset said as she yanked Fluttershy over to one of the bathroom stalls before kicking it open with her boot. Sunset Shimmer then pushed Fluttershy into the corner of the stall next to the toilet.

Sunset Shimmer then turned Fluttershy around until she was facing the corner. "Don't move…or else!"

Fluttershy dared not to move but continued to weep quietly. She couldn't see what Sunset Shimmer was doing but she could hear. Her ears picked up the sound of the toilet seat being picked up followed by the sound of a skirt being pulled down. Next she could hear the sound of running water echoing against the bowl of a toilet. Fluttershy then waited for the sound of the toilet being flushed…but it never came. What instead came was the hand of Sunset Shimmer grabbing her hair again and yanking it back. Fluttershy was then forced to face the toilet. The inside of the toilet had a yellow coloring which came from Sunset Shimmer's urine.

Sunset Shimmer put her mouth to Fluttershy's ear. "I want you…to drink what I made you…"

Fluttershy started freaking out and began crying loudly. "NO! NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'LL PAY YOU BACK!"

Sunset scowled. "WRONG ANSWER BITCH!"

Sunset Shimmer folded Fluttershy's hair in front of her face before kicking her in the gut to make her fall on her knees. Sunset Shimmer then slammed the front of Fluttershy's head into the toilet. Fluttershy tried to get up but was forced down by Sunset Shimmer placing her boot on the back of her head. Fluttershy flailed her arms in an attempt to get free but Sunset Shimmer was just too strong.

Sunset Shimmer smirked. "Don't fight it. You'll just make your punishment worse."

Fluttershy began to sob loudly again. She could feel the stench of the acidic liquid stab her eyes to make them sting even more. Fluttershy soon couldn't withstand the horrible stench any longer and began to vomit into the urine. Now with the stench of urine mixed in with the rotten smell of her puke, Fluttershy only kept bawled harder and began coughing up. Eventually the mixing odors that filled the small space in the toilet began to suffocate her as she began to gasp for air while crying her eyes out.

Sunset Shimmer yanked Fluttershy's head out of the toilet before she could suffocate. The ends of Fluttershy's hair were dripping with Sunset Shimmer's urine along with Fluttershy's own vomit. The edges of Fluttershy's mouth dripped with the leftover puke that streamed down. Fluttershy's eyes were a deep red as dark tears streamed down her face. Fluttershy's face was a pathetic mess that only looked worse as she wailed.

Sunset Shimmer smirked. "You didn't like it? Awww…and I made it special too…" Sunset Shimmer mocked at the crying girl.

"*hic* I…I-I *hic* sorryyyyyy….!" Fluttershy cried out.

Sunset Shimmer's smirk never left her face. "You ARE sorry. The sorriest piece of trash I have ever seen."

Sunset Shimmer released Fluttershy's hair and let her fall to her side and curl up into a quivering, sniveling, ball. Sunset Shimmer went over to one of the restroom sinks and washed her hands before turning back to Fluttershy who was has since stopped crying and now blubbers and hiccups in a ball.

Sunset Shimmer took one last look at Fluttershy. "I'll be expecting the money that you'll pay back for ruining my jacket by the end of the week. I know you can't work for cash with you always on your back so I suggest borrowing from your mommy…oh wait, I forgot. You don't have a mommy…" Sunset Shimmer said with sickening pleasure.

And with That Sunset Shimmer left the restroom as Fluttershy stayed in her fetal position; blubbering and repeating "I'm sorry" over, and over, and over…

_***Flashback Ends***_

Fluttershy gazed down into her drink and shuttered at one of the worst memories of her life. She couldn't talk for weeks after that. And whoever a sound did escape her voice it was usually the sounds of her crying as she wakes up from the nightmares revolving that horrible experience. She eventually got over the ordeal…but still could hear herself cry. In fact it sounded surprisingly clear in her head. Wait…was that her mind she was hearing?

Fluttershy slowly looked over at Sunset Shimmer's drink and noticed water droplets falling and mixing into its cream. Fluttershy thought of it as odd considering the table was covered by an umbrella. But as soon as Fluttershy's eyes climbed upwards she could see that these droplets were not coming from a rain cloud but Sunset Shimmer's eyes.

Fluttershy frowned. "Sunset…"

Sunset Shimmer's face was scrunched up into pure and agonizing sorrow as tears began streaming down her face along with some snot hanging out her nose. Sunset Shimmer's face looked like a mess that only looked worse as she began to blubber. "I-I *hic* I'm so s-sorry…Flu-uttersh-shy *hic*…"

Fluttershy's eyed widened and she placed her hand on her chest. "Sunset…I…"

"I'M SOOOOOOOOORRRYYYYYY! EEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!" Sunset Shimmer suddenly burst into wild tears as she knocked off her cup and covered her face with her hands. Everybody looked over at her with concern but never noticed as she began to break down.

Fluttershy, without hesitation, jumped from her seat and ran over to Sunset Shimmer to check on her. Sunset Shimmer looked up to see her and constricted her into a hug where she buried her face into Fluttershy's chest.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Sunset Shimmer began to repeat as she dug her face and wailed into Fluttershy's yellow sweater.

Fluttershy immediately felt tears stream down her face as well. She returned the embrace and patted her back. Whispering softly.

Fluttershy sniffed. "Shhshshshsh…It's okay…It's okay…" she soothed.

"*hic* I'm sorry! *hic* I'M SORRY!..."

More people looked over at the two crying girls, but none of them went over to ask if they were okay. They couldn't understand why they were acting the way they were, but they also couldn't help but wonder where they've seen this before. Regardless, they just continued to watch as the two women both got onto their knees and kept themselves in each other's arms; the shorter girl hugging and comforting the taller girl who just kept blubbering and repeating "I'm sorry" over, and over, and over…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starbucks, YouTube, or Adventure Time. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**

**You know? I think the can be summed up like this:**

**A person slapping you across the face, the person apologizing to you, the person giving you a cookie to make you feel better, the person then breaking the cookie at the last second, and finally the person kicking you in the nuts.**

**At least that's what I got from it. And that ending. Oh man. Wouldn't it just be awkward if the first match of the next show was to be Fluttershy vs Sunset Shimmer?! Man, that would be mean... :3**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it may be a while before I post another one, but don't worry I'll make time. So, until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	31. Fluttershy vs Sunset Shimmer

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Let me get this out of the way: Merry Christmas, Happy New Year. Now, I must apologize for my year long absence since my last posting. I have had college finals to finish up, family to spend time with, and holidays to celebrate. And if any of you were wondering if CCPW was dead you need not worry. I will tell you if it is; Nothing more annoying than waiting for a story chapter that's never coming right? However I have been using what free time I have to finish up chapters 31-36. I will not be releasing these all at once. I will post one chapter each and wait a couple of days for people to notice and read it. This way nobody skips over or gets overwhelmed like what I did with my duel posting of chapters 26 and 27. Now you have all been patient so I hope this makes up for it. Danke. On a seperate note the two words of the chapter is: awkward and shocking.**

**Updates: 1) I have tried my best to simplify the moves being used as to not over explain them. Keep in mind they are still pretty detailed, but I tried my best to simplify it. 2) there is a new new system in how you know where a when a wrestler kicks out of a pin. You know the** "1!...2!...3!"**?** **You'll probably figure it out. You're smart. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. I also do not own any musical artists or songs in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 31 **

**Saturday, October 17**

Another week has passed and it was time for the wrestlers of CCPW to regroup for yet another show. However, three members were apparently taking their time so everybody who was there decided to wait in the large gymnasium-like room until they arrived. A few of them were just hanging around the bleachers and talking about how their fall-break went. Twilight Sparkle, along with Rarity, was one of the few that were on the ground; Rarity and Twilight talking to each other at the commentator's table to be more precise.

Twilight: "Oh Rarity. How could I be such a fool…," Twilight sighed as she propped her head on her hand.

Rarity's eyes furrowed and she put a sympathetic hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself, darling! Everyone makes… *ahem* boo-boo's now and then."

Twilight groaned. "Yeah but this boo-boo feels more like a fatal wound. How am I going to make it up to Rainbow Dash after what I did?!"

Rarity: "Twilight, you worry too much. I'm sure Rainbow Dash has forgotten ALL about this." Rarity said optimistically.

Both Rarity and Twilight turn their heads to the middle of the ring to find Rainbow Dash on the mat doing pushups. She must have done at least 20 before Rainbow Dash turned her head to give Twilight another death glare; she quickened her pushup pace. Twilight gulped as Rainbow Dash turned her attention back to her exercise.

Twilight buried her face into her arms. "She hates me…and I probably deserve it…"

Rarity frowned. "Twilight, you and I know very well that Rainbow Dash would NEVER hate you. She has a…'teensy' temper but she always knows who her friends are."

"Rarity, that ain't even worthy of an understatement."

Rarity and Twilight look up to see Applejack walking towards them with an apple in hand. Typical. "RD's gotta temper of a bull trapped in a Statefarm buildin' with a thorn up its butt."

Rarity crossed her arms with an unamused expression. "Must you be so graphic, Applejack?"

Applejack shrugged and took a chomp out of her apple.

Twilight groaned again as she sat up with apprehension decorating her expression. "Ugh…what am I going to do? Rainbow Dash isn't going to forgive me….I don't even feel like forgiving me…"

Rarity: "Twilight, I can say for certain that Rainbow Dash WILL forgive you if you simply apologize," Rarity offered with concern.

Twilight looked up at Rarity. "You…think so?"

Applejack sat herself on the table. "Rainbow Dash may be bull-headed, but she's still yer friend. Besides, Ah think she's more mad at the fact that she didn't get ta beat Sunset Shimmer," Applejack said before frowning. "And fer good reason."

Rarity nodded her head in agreement which seemed to agitate Twilight even more. Like she didn't have _enough_ already!

Twilight: "Applejack, Rarity, what's your problem with Sunset Shimmer?! She had been nothing but humble towards everyone and yet you, along with everyone else, STILL treat her like dirt! It's not fair!" Twilight asked with obvious irritation.

Applejack looked at her like her as if she asked if you threw a cat out the window while driving if it would be called kitty litter. "Y'all know the problem, Twilight! Sunset Shimmer did them horrible thangs and now she expects us to forgive her cuz she puts on an innocent act?! That dudn't make a lick a' sense!"

Rarity tapped Twilight on the shoulder to get her attention. "Sweetie…I admire your intentions…but I'm afraid Applejack has a valid point. People don't just change overnight."

Twilight felt her cheeks burning. "Sunset's been in therapy for over TWO MONTHS! She couldn't have gotten psychiatric help for that long and NOT have any improvements!" Twilight argued.

Rarity nodded. "Understandable. However, you can't say she that for certain without having her psychiatric evaluations. NOR can you say this isn't a facade by her to do something even more heinous. You're not Sunset Shimmer, Twilight." Rarity countered.

Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing from Rarity of all people. "You're not Sunset Shimmer EITHER! I can't believe I'm even _hearing_ this from you!"

Rarity: "I'm sorry Twilight. I respect your opinion, as well as your decision to trust her. It's none of my business. But I'm afraid I must stand by my opinion as well." Rarity said as politely as possible.

Applejack: "Same here." Applejack chimed as she adjusted her hat to blow some hair out of her face.

Twilight rubbed her temples and could already feel the same pounding of her head similar to that of Sunset Shimmer's Superkick. "I have too much to deal with right now. I don't feel like arguing the subject matter anymore. Please…j-just leave."

Rarity: "Twilight, we didn't mean to-

Twilight: "PLEASE! Just…go," Twilight said abruptly as she held her throbbing head. "I need to think…."

Rarity and Applejack looked at each other before silently leaving their friend to her thoughts. Several minutes have past and it seemed like the three other members weren't coming. Twilight got up and was about to call for the meeting until they heard the entrance doors open. Then the doors to the room opened and out came Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer giggling with each other for some reason. It was bizarre for Fluttershy to be that close to Sunset Shimmer and not tremble in fear especially after that incident between the two last year. Apparently everybody else thought so too. They all stopped what they were doing and looked over at them with puzzling gazes; one of them being Rainbow Dash who stopped mid pushup to stare and contemplate how one of her closest friends and one of her worst enemies laughing together. It was quite the sight to behold for all of them.

Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer ceased their giggling as they realized all eyes were on them. Silently and awkwardly, they walk over to Twilight who was already up on her feet.

Twilight tried her best to make the situation less awkward. "Uh…hehehe…nice weather we're having huh?" Twilight laughed awkwardly.

Sunset Shimmer rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh…yeah."

After a minute of silence, Twilight's eyes shifted to Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy, where's Pinkie Pie?"

Fluttershy: "I'm sorry Twilight but she couldn't make it. Pinkie Pie texted me earlier that she was sick. She just caught a cold yesterday and doesn't feel too good."

Twilight: "Oh. Okay then."

Fluttershy brushed some of her hair out of her face. "A-And I'm not sure if you approve or not…but Pinkie Pie also said something about 'cashing in on your bet'. The Cakes will be gone for most of the day, so Pinkie Pie told Spike to come and take care of her. I mean if you didn't mind…"

Twilight rubbed her head and sighed. "Alright…thanks."

Sunset: "Well, I think I'll just go ahead and grab a seat for the meeting."

Fluttershy nodded as she and Twilight both watched Sunset leave. As soon As Sunset Shimmer was no longer visible, Twilight proceeded to question Fluttershy.

Twilight: "SO…what was so funny?" Twilight inquired.

Fluttershy cracked a small smile and directed her eyes from Twilight. "Sunset Shimmer made a funny joke is all…"

Twilight smiled and took a breath before cutting to the chase. "You don't seem to be uncomfortable around Sunset anymore. Any particular reason?"

Fluttershy looked down. "I-It's a long story. We kind of hung out during fall break after…an incident."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What incident?"

Fluttershy bit her lip reluctantly. "…I'm sorry, but it's not my place to say."

Now Twilight was more curious, but nodded understandingly before giving Fluttershy a smile. "At least you're on good terms with Sunset. She needs all the help she can get."

Fluttershy: "Sure," Fluttershy said with a nod. "Um…we're starting the meeting soon, right?"

Twilight: "Y-Yeah. I was about to let everybody know, but I need to make a call first," Twilight stammered.

Fluttershy left Twilight to make her way to the office, all the while trying to avoid Rainbow Dash's gaze. Twilight took out her cell phone and dilled the number before waiting for the receiver to pick up.

Twilight: "Spike? Make sure you use plenty of hand sanitizer. And wear gloves, a mask…"

* * *

**Twenty-seven minutes later…**

Twilight: "The meeting for the sixth show off CCPW is now called to order!" Twilight announced.

Twilight was sitting in the big chair behind the desk once again with a stack of papers in front of her along with the bingo cage. Everyone else was either still sitting in chairs or was standing, as per usual. And again, everyone was at least one chair apart from Sunset Shimmer. Even Fluttershy wasn't sitting next to her, but Sunset understood that she doesn't like peer pressure that much so she was fine with Fluttershy sitting awkwardly next to Rainbow Dash. Everyone gave their attention to Twilight…and Vinyl Scratch actually had her headphones off. That was rare of her.

Twilight: "I'd like to start off the meeting with a quick announcement: Pinkie Pie won't be with us due to a last minute cold she got yesterday. Just in case anyone asks, if you are absent from a show your point position and rank will be affected. But how it affects you, that depends on the circumstances. But that's okay because this isn't a competitive thing! It's a fun thing! Right?!"

A few seconds of awkward silence later…

Twilight: "*Ahem* Moving on! Apparently there have been some squabbles about passing around the roster and rankings update sheet during several meetings. Because of this I have decided to make a copy for each of us instead of us having to share the one," Twilight said as she took the small stack of papers and straightened them out. "Fluttershy I'll just hand the pile to you and pass one out to everyone…"

* * *

**CCPW Official Roster and Rankings**

* * *

Canterlot Diva's Central Champion: Rainbow Dash = Victories: 6 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 6 * P-Position: 5

1\. Applejack = Victories: 5 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 6 * P-Position: 3

2\. Octavia = Victories: 3 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 4 * P-Position: 2

3\. Sunset Shimmer = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 0 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: 1

4\. Lyra = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: 0

5\. Fluttershy = Victories: 2 * Defeats: 3 * Shows: 5 * P-Position: -1

6\. Rarity = Victories: 2 * Defeats: 4 * Shows: 6 * P-Position: -2

7\. Vinyl Scratch = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 3 * Shows: 4 * P-Position: -2

8\. Bon Bon = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: -2

9\. Twilight Sparkle = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 4 * Shows: 5 * P-Position: -3

10\. Pinkie Pie = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 4 * Shows: 5 * P-Position: -3

* * *

Fluttershy took the papers and began to distribute them out to everyone. Rainbow Dash received the first copy from Fluttershy though and began examining the sheet in front of her. Rainbow Dash set her eyes on her championship title rank. However, as she scanned along her stats she couldn't help but linger on the statistic that represented the destruction of her winning streak. Although it was technically an assisted loss it was still counted as a loss. And there was no loss that wouldn't make her blood boil, especially at the fault of someone else.

Rainbow: "UGH! Can you believe this Flutter…shy…?"

Rainbow Dash turned and expected to find her friend sitting beside her, but instead found an empty seat void of existence. She looked up and it turned out that Fluttershy sneaked off to sit next to Sunset Shimmer while she wasn't looking.

Fluttershy: "Oh my…that's really good Sunset Shimmer," Fluttershy complimented quietly.

Sunset Shimmer smiled. "Thanks Fluttershy. And being the middle rank is quite the feat I must say. You're a lot tougher than you look."

Fluttershy smiled sheepishly. "Really?"

Rainbow Dash could feel a vein bulge at the sight of them, but didn't want to bother with them right now. Instead she has to keep her head in the game and her eyes on Twilight.

Meanwhile, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch were looking over their stats as well. Octavia was pleased to find that she was still in the 2nd rank below Applejack. So she, at the very least, was back in the same favorable position before Applejack beat her. All she would half to do is get another win to challenge Applejack to another #1 contender's match, hope Applejack loses her next match, and defeat her. Vinyl Scratch on the other hand, was visibly disgruntled with her downgrade from rank 4 to rank 7. Of course Vinyl Scratch could thank her friend for that, but Vinyl Scratch knew Octavia has an uncle in the wrestling business so that didn't count. To her.

Lyra: "Hey, Octavia. Get any high ranks?"

Both Vinyl and Octavia looked up from their sheets to see Lyra and Bon Bon walking up to them.

Octavia smiled. "Hello, Lyra. Bon Bon. As for your question…I've returned to my 2nd rank. Hopefully I will receive another chance at a match with Applejack."

Lyra: "Congratulations, Octavia. I got bumped down to 4th," said Lyra with a sigh.

A disgruntled Vinyl Scratch moaned. "I used to be 4th, but now I'm 7th….damn, this sucks!"

Octavia leered sternly at Vinyl. "Honestly, was cursing necessary?

Lyra: "It's alright, Octavia. I understand her feeling. I kinda sucked too."

Bon Bon pouted. "Easy for all of YOU to say! At least you didn't get the bad end of the quickest match in history." said Bon Bon with noticeable discontent in her voice.

Lyra put an arm around Bon Bon. "Don't take it so hard, Bonnie. I'm sure you'll do better this time around!" Lyra encouraged.

Octavia: "Lyra's correct. My uncle says that it's the start of one's wrestling career that's the hardest. You will improve over time." Octavia added.

Vinyl chuckled. "Yeah…maybe you'll move up to matches lasting a full ten seconds." Vinyl Scratch said jokingly.

Octavia elbowed Vinyl Scratch, but it was too late.

Bon Bon's cheeks turned pink as she balled up her fists. "HEY! I tried as best as I could, so back off you jerk!"

Vinyl Scratch held up her hands in surrender. "WHOA! Chill dude, I was just messin' with ya…Jesus, no need to get your boxers in a twist…"

Bon Bon's cheeks now turned red which gave Lyra some warning to back away. "Well I don't need you 'messin' with me' Miss. Wubless!"

Vinyl Scratch took a step forward. "Okay, I KNOW you didn't just call me Wubless!"

Bon Bon put her hands on her hips and also took a step forward, both of them in the other's face. "Then that shows just how much _you_ know, huh?"

Vinyl Scratch sneered. "Lay off me, candy cleavage. I've been here _way_ longer then you have, so don't test me."

Bon Bon: "_Really? _Well that doesn't say much because according to this," - Bon Bon holds up the roster and rankings sheet - "you only won one out of four matches. Not the best track record now is it?" Bon Bon finished condescendingly.

Vinyl Scratch took off her glasses and gave Bon Bon an unpleasant glare. "Well maybe I'll just get a three out of five with you."

Octavia face-palmed herself. "Vinyl, that's quite enough."

Lyra chimed in as well. "Yeah Bon Bon, let's get back to our seats. The meeting's about to start again."

Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon continued to stare each other down, but they eventually retreated back from their scuffle.

Vinyl Scratch put her hands I her pockets. "Tch! Fine…

Bon Bon crossed her arms and turned her back. "Hmph!"

It did seem like everybody was already getting to their seats, or lack thereof. Vinyl Scratch drooped her shoulders and walked back to her seat with Octavia while Lyra escorted Bon Bon back to her seat as well. Not many of the others paid mind to their clash as they were too busy looking over their own roster and ranking sheets. Eventually, they all gave their sheets back to Twilight after memorizing them. Twilight took them and put them in a neat stack before placing the bingo cage on the edge of the desk. Twilight took a good look around and was pleased to find that all attention was now on her.

Twilight: "Now that we've gotten all of that out of the way we can move on to the next order of business. This will naturally be the matchups for this week's show. So who would like to go first?"

Bon Bon bounced up from her seat. "ME!"

Twilight: "Sure Bon Bon. Come up and-

Bon Bon stopped her right there. "No. That won't be necessary. I already know who I want as my opponent," said Bon Bon as she pointed her finger at her opponent in a kind of hammy way. "I challenge Vinyl Scratch!"

Lyra shot Octavia a nervous glance but Octavia was preoccupied with pinching her forehead to ease the irritating stress about to unfold shortly. And Vinyl Scratch didn't disappoint.

Vinyl: "Awe ma-…c'mon Bon Bon! I was just joking about that ten second match thing! You really gonna get your-

Bon Bon: "Don't you _dare_ say boxers! I wear briefs! And YES I'm challenging you to a match. What, afraid of getting your butt kicked by a lesbian?" Bon Bon taunted.

Vinyl Scratch nodded her head with an amused smile. "….fine. I accept your 'challenge', but I want a special kind of match. I mean…if you can handle it," Vinyl Scratch taunted back.

Bon Bon weighed her hands on her hips. "Name it."

Vinyl: "An I Quit match. What do you say?""

Bon Bon rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're on!"

Lyra walked awkwardly over to the red-cheeked Bon Bon and cautiously pulled her away from the desk. "I-I'll go next."

Twilight glanced away nervously. "Do that…"

After Lyra calmed Bon Bon down and let her walk back to her seat Lyra immediately began turning the handle of the bingo cage. Not a minute later did another bingo ball fall through the hole of the spinning sphere and rode down the rail. Lyra grabbed it and looked at the name.

**Octavia**

Lyra turned around and faced Octavia with an awkward smile. "Looks like it's you and me, Octavia."

Octavia lifted her head. "Really?"

Lyra nodded. "Yep-uh…"

Octavia smiled. "Well I look forward to seeing you in the ring then Lyra. Provided there's no outside interference of course." Octavia ended with a slight smirk.

Lyra chuckled to herself. "Don't worry…I don't think that will be a problem." said Lyra as Bon Bon was too busy giving Vinyl Scratch the stink eye to listen.

Applejack tipped her hat. "Whelp, Ah reckon Ah'm next." Applejack said as she made a casual walk around the chairs to reach the bingo cage. Applejack gave the lever a good turning and out came a bingo ball hitting the rail. Applejack chuckled at the name of her opponent.

**Rarity**

Applejack: "Will ya look at that! Looks like we're gonna be tusslin' in the ring today Rarity."

Rarity shot her head up. "I beg your pardon?!"

Applejack gave the bingo ball a light toss to Rarity who just barely caught it. Rarity examined it and there was no doubt that that was her name on the ball. "Oh my…"

Applejack walked over next to Rarity's seat and leaned on her seat, peering down at her. "Ya'll wanna just save yerself the trouble and quit now?" Applejack said smugly.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Oh _please, _Applejack. What kind of coward do you take me for?"

Rainbow Dash: "She's right, AJ. Don't get cocky." Rainbow Dash said complaisantly from her chair.

Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a condescending smirk. "If Rarity can give _yer _be-hind a good whippin' then Ah don't think Ah got much ta worry about."

Rainbow Dash, with an exaggerated roll of the eyes, waved her off. "Pff…"

Rarity crossed her arms. "WELL! I believe _someone's _head is getting a bit too big for her hat. Maybe I should teach you some manners with a good wallop or two."

Applejack snorted. "Unless you break a nail. Then you'll probably just tap out right then, wouldn't ya?"

Rarity smiled slyly. "That remains to be seen, dear Applejack. But don't worry your scruffy little head about that, I will make quick work of you in the ring. You know, that big square thing with all those pretty ropes," Rarity finished condescendingly.

Applejack scowled and was about to retort if not for Twilight's interruption.

Twilight: "Alright ladies, you have plenty of time to outdo each other in the ring. We should be moving on."

Applejack frowned and folded her arms before walking back over to the wall, Rarity turning her attention back to her nails she was previously filing.

Twilight: "Now that that's over there should be at least two left who haven't rolled a bingo ball yet. Therefore they will be pitted against each other. And if I'm correct those two are…" Twilight trailed off. Eventually a worried frown appeared on her face.

It took a little while, but through the process of elimination it was clear who the last two were: Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer.

Fluttershy's eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't say anything. Meanwhile, a stunned Sunset Shimmer blinked before grimacing at the awkwardness of the situation. Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and everyone kind of knew that this would come up at some point. However, they did not think that this possibility would come to be true in such a short amount of time. Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy avoided eye contact for a moment and so did everyone else in the room filled with a solemn silence. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, was quick to speak most everyone's mind.

Rainbow: "You can't be serious…"

Twilight knew what was coming and prepared herself for the assault. "Rainbow Dash-

Rainbow Dash shot up to her feet. "TWILIGHT! You can't be serious about this. You KNOW why this match can't happen." said Rainbow Dash, marching over to Fluttershy and putting a protective arm around her. Sunset Shimmer stood up and was about to say something, but Rainbow Dash shot her a look that made Sunset Shimmer hold her tongue.

Fluttershy: "I-It's okay, Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy, politely removing Rainbow's arm. "I'll go through with the match."

Rainbow Dash stared at her friend with puzzling disbelief. "WHAT?!"

Twilight frowned. "Are you sure, Fluttershy? I mean you don't half to if you don't want to..."

Rarity: "Twilight is absolutely correct, Fluttershy. you don't half to go through with this. I'm sure someone can trade with you," Rarity added.

Fluttershy looked down and gulped. "I…still want too…"

Rainbow: "C'mon, Fluttershy! I know you don't want to….everybody knows why you don't want to…you're not obligated to anything! Besides, do you really want Sunset Shimmer to hurt you again?!" Rainbow Dash argued.

Fluttershy didn't raise her head out of disinclination. She instead directed her eyes to Sunset Shimmer who was trying her hardest not to be visibly upset by this turn of events. Fluttershy broke her gaze from Sunset and looked up into Rainbow Dash's eyes which were filled with anger yet a noticeable amount of worry which Fluttershy can plainly see.

Fluttershy: "Please, Rainbow Dash…I want this…"

Rainbow Dash was about to retort with a counterargument but found herself flustered looking into Fluttershy's eyes. Rainbow Dash couldn't argue against Fluttershy when her expression clearly states her acceptance of the situation. Rainbow Dash found herself between a rock and a hard place, and eventually had no choice but to yield.

Rainbow: "Fine…but could you at least let me accompany you down the ring and be your enforcer? Please?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Alright. If that's what you want…"

Rainbow: "Thanks Fluttershy…" Rainbow Dash said before walking back to her seat, shooting a quick glare at Sunset Shimmer along the way.

Everything was quiet. You could probably hear a pin drop it was so quiet. Heck, you could probably even hear Twilight panicking in her head. This awkward silence held its atmosphere for a little while longer before Twilight penetrated it.

Twilight: "…..Okay, Hehehe….so, who would like to have the first match?" Twilight asked everyone with a forced smile.

Rainbow Dash raised her hand. "I think Fluttershy's match should go first."

Twilight bit her lip. "Um…do you have a problem with this Fluttershy? Sunset?"

Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer looked at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Twilight, shaking their heads.

Twilight: "Well I guess this meeting is adjourned then…"

With that everyone went to do what they usually did, but not before wishing Fluttershy good luck and glaring at Sunset Shimmer as they walked out of the room. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were the last out of the room before Twilight and Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash's arm around Fluttershy's shoulder. Fluttershy didn't make eye contact with Sunset Shimmer as they passed her, but Rainbow Dash did. In one of the worst ways possible. With hatred.

As soon as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash went into the locker room Twilight let her forehead hit the desk with a thud.

Twilight: "Ugh….my head…" Twilight groaned.

Sunset Shimmer walked over to the desk. "Well don't smash it against the desk," Sunset Shimmer said humorously.

Twilight raised her head and propped it on her fist. "Funny."

Sunset grinned, but it suddenly faded when she remembered that she had a match to prepare for. "Well…I guess I'll be going now," Sunset Shimmer said as she turned to leave.

Twilight: "Wait!" Twilight shouted abruptly as she walked around the desk and over To Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight stuck out her hand. "You left last time so I didn't get the chance to thank you for a good match."

Sunset Shimmer smiled and shook the hand. "Thanks, you were pretty good too. Also, I'm sorry about…you know…knocking you unconscious."

Twilight giggled and scratched the back of her head. "Oh no! Its fine, I was just a little…careless. I learned my lesson."

Sunset smiled and nodded. "Yeah…," -slowly frowns- "Well I better get ready for my match with Fluttershy. Good luck in your match with Rainbow Dash, by the way."

Twilight frowned and nodded. Sunset Shimmer was about to take her leave but Twilight stopped her from turning by grasping her shoulder.

Sunset turned her head. "Yes?"

Twilight looked down. "I'm sorry. I just am."

Sunset Shimmer smirked. "It's cool."

Sunset Shimmer walked out of the room leaving Twilight to straighten up her desk before prepping for the show.

* * *

**Fifty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed and Lyra turned on all of the stuffed animals. Twilight was in the ref's outfit and was standing the ring and waiting for the match to start and get over with. Octavia, Applejack, and Vinyl Scratch made room in the bleachers for themselves to watch the match from. Rarity and Bon Bon were positioned at the commentator's table with Rarity on the bell's side and Bon Bon on the other. Rarity signaled Lyra to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she could speak.

Rarity: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Bon Bon: "I'm here too!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered at maximum volume -*

Rarity cleared her throat. "Yes, well…let's get to the rest of the show. First of all I think it goes without saying what match will be in the main event."

Bon Bon: "No question. And Twilight….is she considered the General Manager?"

Rarity placed her finger on her chin. "Well she's the one who organizes everything so I suppose you could call her that."

Bon Bon: "Alright, well I noticed that Twilight didn't exactly give any of our matches an exact order. What do we do?"

Rarity: "I..uh suppose we should just settle this matter after this match."

Bon Bon frowned. "Speaking of which…"

Rarity frowned and tried her best not to sound too droll, and failing. "Right…Fluttershy vs Sunset Shimmer…"

The stuffed animals were now cheering to their maximum volume as Lyra activated the large firework sparklers on each of the turnbuckles and let them spew into the air, signaling the beginning of the show.

Then the lights went dim and the search lights pointed toward the curtains.

*~ _One Direction_'s song "_That's_ _What Makes You Beautiful_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Lyra (Announcer): "Hello everyone! The match is scheduled for one fall! Coming out first…all the way from the Canterlot Animal Shelter…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 118 lbs…The Timid Beauty of the Ring…FLUUUTEEERSHYYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy stepped out of the curtains, but not alone. This time she was with Rainbow Dash (In her regular attire) who grabbed Fluttershy's left arm and raised it into the air with a whoop of energy. Rainbow Dash then her right arm around her neck to which Fluttershy forced a light smile only for it to silently dissolve as they both made their way towards the ring.

Rarity: "Of all the worst things that could happen this is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" Rarity said with dramatic despair.

Bon Bon didn't argue. "Yeah, and to Fluttershy no less! She's, like, the most innocent person I've ever met!"

Rarity: "Those horrible things Sunset Shimmer did to her…and she fated to do battle against that ruffian in the ring…oh the poor thing!"

Bon Bon: "Yeah…but at least she has Rainbow Dash with her for moral support."

Rarity exhaled. "True, true…and Fluttershy has shown a lot of durability in the ring the past five weeks…"

Bon Bon: "Yeah, and who knows? Maybe Fluttershy _will _beat Sunset Shimmer. She's done pretty well in her last match with Pinkie Pie after all."

Rarity paused and exited drama mode. "You're right…I shouldn't be acting like this! I should be cheering Fluttershy on in her time of need!"

Bon Bon: "Exactly!"

Rarity: "Yes, yes…um, go Fluttershy!"

Bon Bon: "Yeah, nail her where the sun don't shine!"

Rainbow Dash was first to the ring and climbed onto the apron. She reached down and helped Fluttershy up before creating an opening that Fluttershy could step through. After they both got into the ring Rainbow Dash pumped her fist in the air to hype up the nonexistent crowd. Then they both proceeded over to Fluttershy's corner (which from the commentator's point of view is the lower right turnbuckle) where Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stand and wait for Fluttershy's opponent.

*~ _Brittney Spear_'s song "_3_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Lyra (Announcer): "And her opponent…Here from nobodycaresville…Standing in at "5'10" and weighing in at a bagillion lbs…The Dying Day Douche…*sigh*…Sunset Shimmer…," Lyra ended on a mockingly uninterested tone.

*- The stuffed animals booed at maximum volume. And the spectators in the bleachers helped. -*

Sunset Shimmer walked out of the curtains and entered the hate-filled room. Sunset Shimmer took a moment and listened to the boos echoing around the room. Sunset Shimmer wasn't that surprised to be honest. This was bound to happen if she didn't let anyone other than Twilight or Pinkie Pie announce her intro. Regardless, she tried her best to seem oblivious by striking her pose: Sunset Shimmer popped her right hip out and propped her right hand on it before leaning back at an angle. She closed her eyes and turned to face away from the ring to show her smirk from the right side view of her head. Sunset Simmer then raises her left arm out in the air and makes a balling sign by flicking her left wrist downward ultimately giving her the appearance of a fabulous K. She slowly retracted from her pose and made her way down the runway slightly swaying her hips with each step.

Rarity's repugnance for Sunset Shimmer grew with each step she took. "Eck…again, a waste of my talents."

Bon Bon crossed her arms. "Why would Fluttershy WANT to have a match with her, anyway?"

Rarity furrowed her eyebrows. "That's a good question…I'm not sure, actually. Could have something to do with why they were giggling together earlier today?"

Bon Bon narrowed her eyes. "Well, whatever it is I'm still cheering Fluttershy on! KICK HER BUTT, FLUTTERSHY!"

Rarity still had concerns, but she decided to shake them off and joined Bon Bon. "Yes, give her the 'smack down' as it were!"

As Sunset Shimmer approached the ring she figured if she's going to be booed she might as well have a little fun. She climbed onto the ring apron and proceeded to face the runway, away from her opponent. She then placed both her hands together on the chest of her leather jacket. Then, in one swift motion, she does a single hip rotation and rips the buttoned jacket apart to reveal the upper half of her attire. She takes of the jacket and discards it to the padding outside the ring before reaching her arms back, grabbing a hold on the top rope with both hands, and using them to do a backflip into the ring. While everyone else was booing up a storm, Sunset Shimmer at least calmed herself down.

Bon Bon: "Slut…"

Fluttershy watched in admiration as she finished her back flip and proceeded to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view is the upper left turnbuckle). She wished she could be pretty and bold enough to do something like that. Rainbow Dash on the other hand had a more obvious opinion of her performance.

Rainbow: "Slut," she stated bluntly before turning to face Fluttershy. "Okay Fluttershy, this is it! I know you can take her, but if you need me just yell and I'll be in your corner. Alright?"

Fluttershy looked down. "Y-Yeah…"

Rainbow Dash grinned and gave her a wince inducing slap on the shoulder. "Good, now go get that whore! I'll be cheering for you," Rainbow Dash said as she exited the ring and jumped to the ground outside the apron.

Twilight walks over to Fluttershy and begins to pat her down, all the while giving her some reassurance that she'll do great. After Twilight proclaimed Fluttershy to be clean, she went over and did the same thing with Sunset Shimmer; this time, however, not saying anything but instead giving her a reassuring nod. Twilight then proceeded to the middle of the ring. Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer followed suit until they were but a short distance apart.

Applejack: "Give her a beat down, Fluttershy!" cheered Applejack from the bleachers.

Vinyl Scratch cheered along as well. "Yeah, give that mutt some *Obedience Training*!"

In the ring, Fluttershy looked up at Sunset Shimmer who was looking rather reluctant to fight her. In fact, she almost looked ashamed. Fluttershy understood why though, and proceeded to lift her spirits.

Fluttershy: "I, uh…liked your introduction with the backflip. It was really nice."

Sunset Shimmer smiled a little. "Thanks, Fluttershy…I'm sorry it had to be this way."

Fluttershy looked down and nodded silently.

Twilight: "Are you two ready yet?"

Fluttershy looked up and stuck her hand out. "I'm sorry that it had to be this way too…but let's just try to do our best," she said with a weak attempt at a confident smile.

Sunset Shimmer exhaled slowly and shook the hand with a little stronger smile. "You got yourself a deal." Sunset Shimmer agreed before getting into a fighting stance and nodding to Twilight, signifying that she was ready.

Twilight: "Okay, and are you ready Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy nodded and slowly took a stance.

Twilight nodded. "FIGHT!" Twilight motioned for Rarity to ring the bell.

Rarity rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rarity: "Go show that brute what for, Fluttershy!"

Bon Bon: "Kick her butt! Hard!"

Twilight took a step back and let the two proceed with their match. Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer took a few seconds to circle each other slowly around the ring before locking fingers.

Rainbow: "Go get her, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash cheered from her corner.

Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy started it this off with a simple test of strength. Fluttershy's eyes were filled with just as much determination as Sunset Shimmer's. This wouldn't last long for Fluttershy though. Fluttershy's expression morphs into worry as Sunset Shimmer takes a single, long step forward causing Fluttershy to a few steps back. Sunset Shimmer's dominating strength starts to get the better of Fluttershy as Sunset Shimmer pushes Fluttershy into her own corner, both of them still grappling. Sunset Shimmer suddenly throws her arms out to break the grapple and knees Fluttershy in the stomach.

Fluttershy: "Unf!"

Sunset Shimmer then grabs the collar of Fluttershy's leotard, pulls Fluttershy inward, and then shoves her back into the corner. While Fluttershy rests against her corner Sunset Shimmer climbs on the ropes connected to the turnbuckle until she is standing on the middle rope and is looking down on Fluttershy. She then uses her left hand to grab Fluttershy by the hair and uses her right hand to deliver a series of mounted punches to the top of Fluttershy's head.

Rarity: "Sunset Shimmer's already got poor Fluttershy in a corner!"

Bon Bon: "Definitely not the best place to be at the start of a match."

Rainbow: "C'mon Fluttershy, you can't let her do this to you! Hit her back!" shouted Rainbow Dash, from the apron.

Twilight already was on the third count, but Sunset Shimmer finished with the tenth punch and jumped back off of the ropes. Fluttershy held her head and winced at the pain of Sunset's powerful punches. Sunset Shimmer used her right hand to grab Fluttershy's hair once more before turning and jumping forward into a sitting position, sending Fluttershy's face into the mat for a One-Handed Bulldog. Sunset Shimmer takes a second to catch her breath while Fluttershy holds her face now stinging face. Sunset Shimmer eventually leans over and pulls Fluttershy onto her back before crawling across her body.

Bon Bon: "First pin of the match!"

Twilight drops down to count the pin. **1!..KICKOUT!"**

Fluttershy rolled her shoulder shortly after the first count to break the pin. Sunset Shimmer stood up on her knees and eventually on her feet. She then bent down to slowly bring Fluttershy up to her feet as well. However, Sunset Shimmer's feeling of dominance changed rather quickly after a sudden and surprisingly strong punch to her stomach by Fluttershy causing her to lean forward low enough so she and Fluttershy are at equal height. And in one swift motion Fluttershy threw her right arm around the back of Sunset Shimmer's head for a headlock, fell backward while turning to her left, hooked Sunset Shimmer's far right leg with her own (Fluttershy's) legs, and hooked Sunset's other left leg with her free left arm. This resulted in a roll where Fluttershy was on top of Sunset Shimmer's upper body while Sunset Shimmer kicked her hooked legs from above Fluttershy for a small package pin.

Rarity: "A beautiful counter move by Fluttershy!"

Twilight took no time counting the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Bon Bon slammed the desk. "Darn it! It was so close too!"

Sunset Shimmer kicked out of the small package as soon as Twilight's hand was an inch above the mat. Sunset Shimmer's legs fell onto the mat and Fluttershy rolled off of Sunset Shimmer; both were panting on their backs. Twilight then started to count again.

Twilight: "**1!...2!..."**

Rainbow Dash slammed the apron repeatedly. "Get your butt up, Fluttershy!"

Twilight ended on the fifth count as both Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy get up to their feet and pant from the rush of adrenaline previously obtained.

Sunset Shimmer laughed in between pants of breath. "You're a lot tougher than I remembered."

Fluttershy nodded. "*huff* Thank you. I've been practicing." Fluttershy panted.

They both caught their breath, but it looked like it was time to continue the match. After giving each other a respectful nod, they both locked fingers again. Sunset Shimmer started to push hard once more, but Fluttershy knew better than to get in another power struggle with Sunset. Instead, Fluttershy almost immediately broke the lock and used Sunset Shimmer's power to reverse it into an Irish Whip where Sunset Shimmer ran for the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. Fluttershy ran at Sunset Shimmer and extended her right arm as soon as Sunset Shimmer bounced back off the ropes. Fluttershy attempted to land a Clothesline but Sunset Shimmer reacted quickly and performed a Baseball Slide under it; just barely missing her. Sunset Shimmer then scrambled to her feet and ran for the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers before bouncing off those. Sunset Shimmer then rushes at Fluttershy with what seems like intent to connect a Spear. However, Fluttershy turned around and was tackled by Sunset Shimmer only she didn't get Speared into the ground. Sunset Shimmer instead used her own momentum to tackle Fluttershy and lift her stomach-first onto across her right shoulder. Sunset Shimmer then fell backwards into a sitting position to deliver a Gutbuster Drop, forcing her shoulder up into Fluttershy's stomach. Sunset Shimmer shrugged off Fluttershy and let her fall back-first onto her (Sunset's) right side where she holds her tummy in a curled up position.

Rarity winced. "Oh dear! This is simply horrible to watch!" Rarity said with a pained tone.

Rainbow: "C'mon Fluttershy, you can do it! Get up!"

Sunset Shimmer turned to Fluttershy on all fours and crawled towards her. She then pushed the suffering Fluttershy onto her back before throwing herself across Fluttershy's stomach and using her left arm to hook Fluttershy's right thigh sliding Fluttershy's leg up a little which counted as a pin.

Twilight gets onto her knees and counts. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity sighed in relief. "My, this is quite nail-biting isn't it?

Bon Bon opened her eyes which were previously squeezed shut. "Uh…yeah."

Sunset Shimmer slowly got off of Fluttershy and stood up onto her feet before bending down to pick Fluttershy up by her arm. Fluttershy held her stomach and tried to turn and walk away but her shoulder was grabbed by Sunset Shimmer which kept her from doing so. Sunset Shimmer turned Fluttershy around and used both of her hands to tuck Fluttershy's head in between her legs. Sunset Shimmer then bent down and pressed her upper body against Fluttershy's back in order to put her into a waistlock. She then uses all her strength to lift Fluttershy onto her shoulders in which Fluttershy is facing in the opposite direction of Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy's legs are draped across Sunset's shoulders. Fluttershy freaks at the altitude of her ascent and flails her arms in a panicky effort to maintain balance.

Rainbow: "Fluttershy, punch her head! Hit the head!" Rainbow Dash cried, but unfortunately Fluttershy was in too much of a panic to hear her.

Fluttershy: "AH! AH! Please, put me down!" begged Fluttershy before looking down at the mat which to her was approximately…8000ft. "Eeeeeek! Don't put me down, don't put me down! Stop! Please!"

Sunset Shimmer positioned herself until Fluttershy was in a favorable position to be thrown down. She was about to stick it until-

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BACON-HAIRED BITCH!"

Out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash had flung herself into the ring, sprinted to the middle of the ring, and Speared Sunset Shimmer to the ground. The impact of the Spear knocked the wind out of her and she ended up releasing Fluttershy from her Powerbomb position. Fluttershy screamed as gravity dragged her down back-first to the mat.

Rarity: "What on earth?!" exclaimed Rarity as she stood up from her chair to get a better view of the events inside the ring.

Bon Bon: "No way, I'm not opening my eyes." said Bon Bon through her hands that covered her face.

Twilight was caught off guard by the sudden interruption but managed to shake herself out of it and motion for Rarity to ring the bell.

Rarity quickly rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Twilight sprinted for Fluttershy who was stirring on her side from the fall. Twilight got on her knees and did a quick check up. She was in obvious pain, but it could have been much worse if she hadn't had tucked her head in. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash's interference would mean a disqualification for her match with Sunset Shimmer. But Twilight and Fluttershy had other things to worry about.

Sunset: "Get off me, you jerk!"

Rainbow: "_You're_ the jerk!"

Twilight snapped back to the reality and she turned to see multiple things occurring at once. After spearing Sunset Shimmer Rainbow Dash was on top of her and throwing punches left and right while Sunset Shimmer tried her best to block. The other members of CCPW that were in the bleachers were making their way down the steps and ringside but dared not to go in and try to restrain them from each other. At the commentator's table Rarity held her hand in front of her mouth in complete shock as opposed to Bon Bon who kept her eyes covered, afraid to see what just happened; nobody could blame her though.

Rarity: "Rainbow Dash, stop this at ONCE!" Rarity ordered from the commentator's table, but to no avail.

Bon Bon opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. "Oh crap…" Bon Bon closed her eyes again.

Twilight rushed over to the two brawling maidens who were now pulling each other's hair. Twilight put Rainbow Dash in a waistlock from behind and tried pulling her off, but Rainbow Dash elbowed her in the ribs to knock the wind out of her. Sunset Shimmer finally placed her left boot under Rainbow Dash and kicks her off her. Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer both scramble to their feet and prepare for yet another brawl, but Twilight stepped in between the two to block them off.

Twilight: "Alright, that's ENOUGH!"

Rainbow scowled. "Get out of my way, Twilight!"

Twilight sternly shook her head. "NO! Not until everybody calms the heck down!"

Rainbow: "I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

Sunset: "Is that how you talk to your friends, Rainbow?! I thought she was your friend!" she shouted from the other side of Twilight.

Rainbow Dash pointed an angry finger at Sunset from the other side of Twilight. "Don't you dare talk about friendship! You don't even have a-

Fluttershy: "Ohhh…"

Rainbow Dash's expression suddenly softened into worry as she turned around to see Fluttershy slowly walking towards them supporting her own shoulder with one of her hands. Rainbow Dash hugged her friend.

Rainbow: "Are you okay, Fluttershy?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy groaned. "I feel bad…"

Rainbow Dash: "Don't worry…you'll be fine," Rainbow Dash soothed before releasing Fluttershy from the hug and turning her attention back to Sunset. "See?! Look what you did!"

Sunset gawked. "ME?! What the hell did I do?!"

Rainbow: "What, you're to deaf to hear Fluttershy telling you that she gives up?!"

Sunset Shimmer kept her gawk constant. "Yeah, she told me to stop, but she didn't say that she QUIT!"

Rainbow: "Same difference! Anyway you were being WAY too hard on her! You still harboring some bad feelings, Sunset?!"

Fluttershy: "Rainbow Dash I-

Sunset Shimmer put her hands on her hips. "It's a_ wrestling match_! I was just doing what I had to do to win! I THOUGHT you would understand the concept that you always preached! You know, 'Give it all you got to win'!"

Rainbow: "You were still going too hard on Fluttershy! You could've killed her the way you were handling her!" Rainbow Dash accused.

Now it was Twilight's turn to gawk in utter shock. "_She _could've killed her?! YOU were the one who tackled Sunset! Did it EVER occur to you that Fluttershy was on Sunset's shoulders and interrupting the Powerbomb really COULD have put Fluttershy at risk?!"

Rainbow Dash: "Nobody asked for your opinion, Twilight! This is between me and Sunset-

Fluttershy: "Please stop!" Fluttershy cried, feeling lump in her throat.

Rainbow Dash spun back. "You stay out of this too, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

Sunset Shimmer growled with clenched her fists. "LEAVE HER ALONE RAINBOW DASH-

Rainbow Dash spun back around. "No, YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! You have no RIGHT to defend Fluttershy! You have no right to defend ANYONE! Ever since you came to Canterlot High you have been the biggest CUNT to anyone who crosses you! You did so many disgustingly inhuman things to so many kids who didn't even deserve it!...DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT YOU AFTER ALL THE NASTY SHIT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Twilight and everyone else said nothing, too stunned to do anything but watch as Rainbow Dash verbally tears Sunset Shimmer to pieces. Fluttershy was trembling more with each passing moment, and so was Sunset Shimmer. With rage.

Sunset: "Y-You think I'm still PROUD of all that?! You think I'm still proud of what I did to Fluttershy, you, you're other friends, and the rest of the other students?! I have gone through torturous hours of therapy treatments, expulsion, everyone giving me shit, my parents leaving me, and you have the GAL to imply that I'm still_ proud_?! THAT I've never _regretted_ IT?! I've been nothing but tolerant to the crap you give me because I figured I deserved it, so I took it from you! I took it from everyone! And all this time later you think I'm still the same witch that walked the halls of my High School?! What's your problem?!"

Fluttershy: "Please….stop it…."

Rainbow: "My problem, MY PROBLEM?! My problem is that YOU caused SO MANY OF THEM FOR EVERYONE! It doesn't matter if you're sorry or not because you can't take back what you did! You can't be forgiven for the lowlife, selfish bitch that you always were! YOU! ARE! SCUM-

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" a sudden shrill shriek occurred which snapped everyone's attention.

Time seemed to freeze as Rainbow Dash turned to see what that was, but found herself being Superkicked in the chest by Fluttershy. Everyone watched in amazing disbelief as Fluttershy's Superkick rocked Rainbow Dash and sent her back-first into the mat. Fluttershy then quickly went over to Rainbow Dash and picks up both of her legs to place her right leg in between Rainbow Dash's legs and wraps both of Rainbow Dash's legs around her right leg with Rainbow Dash's right leg crossed over her left leg. With Fluttershy holding Rainbow's leg in place, Fluttershy grabs Rainbow's right leg and steps over Rainbow, flipping her into a prone position on her stomach. Fluttershy then leaned back to compress Rainbow Dash's lower back to complete the Sharpshooter much to Rainbow Dash's surprise and agony. Fluttershy then releases her hands from her Rainbow's legs so she could hook her hands together and arch her back so she could place her hooked hands on Rainbow Dash's face and pull back on it for a Crossface that also stretches her neck and head back for her *Obedience Training* finisher!

The sudden assault took everyone, especially Rainbow Dash, by surprise. The move was performed so fast and fluidly that Rainbow Dash had no time to even react to what was happening until Fluttershy started screaming again.

Fluttershy: "STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Fluttershy shrieked with eyes squeezed shut as Rainbow Dash began to shout muffled screaming through Fluttershy's hands. Rainbow Dash tried tapping out on the mat to make her stop but Fluttershy wouldn't let up.

Applejack, Vinyl Scratch, and Octavia finally slid into the ring to help Sunset Shimmer and Twilight pry Fluttershy off of Rainbow Dash. It was tough but with a strong pull they got Fluttershy to let go.

Rainbow Dash rolled onto her back and looked at her assailant with her mouth open. Rainbow Dash didn't say, or couldn't say anything, or did anything other. Her best and oldest friend just attacked her. Rainbow Dash didn't even fully realize it until Fluttershy came to her senses and started to hyperventilate.

Rainbow: "Fluttershy….why…"

Everyone backed away except for Sunset Shimmer who was grabbed by Fluttershy as a way of keeping her there. Fluttershy looked down at Rainbow Dash dead in the eye.

Fluttershy: "Y-You leave my friend alone!" Fluttershy shouted.

Rainbow Dash blinked. "But…what she did to you in the bathroom…she hurt you so badly…"

Fluttershy stepped in front of Sunset Shimmer. "I don't care…I don't…not anymore. I forgive her."

Rainbow Dash shot to her feet. "Do you not remember what she did to you?! You cried for three weeks about how you were trash that should be thrown away! You couldn't go anywhere around school without looking over your shoulder for her!"

Fluttershy gulped. "I d-do! But I forgive her for that! She's done mean things, but she feels bad about them! She's not a mean person anymore and I welcome that! So please stop it Rainbow Dash…stop being such a…m-mean…BULLY!" Fluttershy shouted with eyes squeezed shut.

Rainbow Dash felt a sudden pang of anger that manifested itself into a terrifying scowl.

Fluttershy: "EEEK!" Fluttershy yelped before running behind Sunset Shimmer.

Rainbow Dash's fist were clenched tight enough that her knuckles seemed to be a snowy white. Rainbow Dash continued to use her eyes to burn holes into Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer before finally releasing her clenched fists and exhaling.

Rainbow: "I protected you for so long and this is the thanks I get?! Well fine then! Be that way! I don't need you…," Rainbow Dash finished before turning her attention to Twilight. "What's one more traitor…"

Rainbow Dash marched away and exited the ring, fuming at the head as she went to exit the building. Probably to get some air. Meanwhile Fluttershy hung her head in sadness whilst Sunset Shimmer shook with rage. Everyone else was silent. Everything was silent. an awkward chill flew through the room and all around them. Nobody spoke for a while until Twilight suggested that everyone take an early break.

Bon Bon: "Still not opening my eyes."

* * *

**Well, that was awkward. Anyway, I would like to remind you all again that I will be letting this chapter sit here for a couple of days before posting the next one. And since chapters 32-36 have already been made it shouldn't take too long. So until next chapter which will be Octavia vs Lyra, Arevoir.**


	32. Octavia vs Lyra

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I am SO sorry! For those of you that have noticed chapter 29 has been lacking a little...chapter 29 and more chapter 30. This must have been when I tried to update chapter 30. I must've updated chapter 30 OVER chapter 29 which means you must have been reading chapter 30 instead of chapter 29! I have NO idea how long chapter 29 has been that way, in fact I'd be scared if it was over a month, but I am so sorry!  
**

**#warrentforvultarian01'sarrestreward$20,000,000**

**I REALLY hope I don't make a mistake like this again, It's simply unprofessional. Anyway for those of you who're not hunting me down, please enjoy this chapter. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. Nor do I own a ride so if anyone is willing too drive me out of town I'll pay you in carcases and bad shipfics.**

* * *

**Chapter 32  
**

**Two hours later…**

The lights were dimmed again as Twilight activated the stuffed animals. Vinyl Scratch was in the ref's outfit was standing in the ring while she waited for the action to start; this time without her microphones just to save time. Applejack and Rarity were together at the commentator's table with Applejack handling the bell's side and Rarity on the other side. Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be seen, but that at least made it easier and less awkward for Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy.

Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy were sitting together at the near top of the left side bleachers. It was a good place to observe the action from as well as an excellent place to avoid eye contact with others. After that little scuffle with Rainbow Dash it was probably best for them at the moment. Sunset Shimmer shuffled in her seat, trying to get comfortable while Fluttershy just slumped forward. Sunset Shimmer noticed Fluttershy's expression was surprisingly stoic. Makes it hard to tell what she's thinking.

Sunset: "Hey Fluttershy…"

Fluttershy snapped out of her world and back into reality. You could tell because she immediately looked depressed. "Yes?"

Sunset: "Are you okay? I know it must have been hard for you to say that…and to attack Rainbow Dash-

Fluttershy suddenly looked conscious-strikingly frightened. "I didn't mean to! I promise! I-

Sunset Shimmer held up her hands. "OKAY, okay….it's alright. I know you didn't do that on purpose...I was just wondering if you were okay."

Fluttershy calmed down but still stirred in her seat. "No…I'm not…"

Sunset Shimmer frowned realizing that was a stupid question. "Because of what Rainbow Dash said?"

Fluttershy nodded slowly.

Sunset Shimmer's expression saddened and she placed a supportive hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Look Fluttershy….I didn't mean for any of this to happen…I should never had accepted Twilight's invitation to join this. You were all probably having fun…until I came along and caused all these problems. I-I guess I was just lonely…and desperate…." Sunset Shimmer's words faded as she looked away from Fluttershy in shame.

Fluttershy looked over to Sunset. "It's okay Sunset…Rainbow Dash didn't mean that. She can be a teensy bit…strong at times but she's still my friend….I think she just needs some alone time."

Sunset Shimmer looked up at Fluttershy. She sounded like she meant what she said, but her expression said otherwise. "Hey, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Yes?"

Sunset rubbed her arm. "Did…you mean it when you said you were my friend? And that you forgive me for what I did to you?"

Fluttershy paused for a moment, but managed forced a small smile. "Yes."

Sunset Shimmer felt a warm smile inch across her face. "Thank you Fluttershy….at least we know that is behind us now, right?" she sighed before continuing to wait for the show to continue.

Fluttershy frowned and looked away. "Right…..it's behind us…"

Outside the bleachers, Rarity motioned for Twilight to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she could be heard.

Rarity: "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Canterlot Carnage Professional-

Applejack: "Rasslin'!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity: "I was about to say 'Wrestling', Applejack."

Applejack: "Tomato Patato."

Rarity: "That's not even how you say it!"

Applejack: "Whatever, Rarity!"

Twilight (Announcer): "Heyyy!"

Rarity fluffed her hair with a "hmph!" before continuing. "So Applejack, where is Rainbow Dash? She hasn't come back."

Applejack: "She left for a walk…asked me to text her when her match is comin' up."

Rarity: "Very well…speaking of which, the first match earlier definitely had some drama after it, and the match ended up favoring Sunset Shimmer by disqualification due to Rainbow Dash's…less than reasonable behavior."

Applejack: "Tsk! If you ask me Sunset had it comin'! Rainbow Dash was in the right fer protectin' her friend. Especially someone as frail as Fluttershy!"

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "As much as I dislike Sunset Shimmer I find that argument ridiculous. Rainbow Dash could have dealt with this in such a more proper manner than interrupting _Fluttershy's _match."

Applejack: "Why're you defending Sunset?!

Rarity: "I'm not. I'm defending Fluttershy. Anyway, if Fluttershy can survive a Powerbomb from YOU I see no reason as to why she wouldn't pull through one with Sunset Shimmer. And maybe Fluttershy would have turned it around, but we will never know thanks to Rainbow Dash."

Applejack grunted. "Ah see yer point. But I still say RD was doin' the right thing," Applejack stated confidently, albeit with an unsure look.

Rarity: "Fluttershy doesn't seem to think so…" Rarity retorted with a long pause following.

Applejack looked down. "Ah…can't understand how she would forgive her so easily. If that'd been me…"

Rarity sighed. "L-Let's get off this subject matter. What we _should be_ discussing is the match between Octavia and Lyra which will begin shortly."

Applejack: "Well….we _could _do that…or we can just get this shindig started and chat later."

Rarity shrugged. "Very well."

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ Fast paced classical music played on a Cello resonates throughout the building ~*

Twilight (Announcer): "Welcome wrestling fans! This match will be scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Here from the Canterlot High orchestra podium…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at 127 lbs…The Principal Cellist of the Canterlot Carnage Symphonic Orchestra…OCTAAAVIIIAAA!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia emerged from the curtains and looked ahead toward the ring. She stood for a second for her eyes to adjust to the light again before waving to the crowd. She then stops the wave to do a professional walk towards the ring. She was wearing her regular wrestling attire and her usual hair style along with it.

Applejack: "Look at Miss Octavia with her stuck up, snooty attitude. Kind of reminds me of someone…"

Rarity crossed her arms and dryly glared at Applejack. "I think you're confusing 'stuck up' and 'snooty' with calm and professional."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Whatever… whelp, I suppose I can't talk too much smack about her considerin' she gave me a mighty fine fight in my first #1 contender's match."

Rarity: "That is true. And, again, with a relative of hers in that sort of business you would expect such a fine performance from Octavia."

Applejack: "'Course I had that match perfectly handled. Just a little bumps here and there."

Rarity: "Mhm. I'm sure."

Once Octavia got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Octavia walked to the middle of the ring and took a bow before going to go to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) to wait for her opponent.

Rarity: "Professional."

Applejack: "Snooty."

*~ Fast paced music played on a Lyre resonates throughout the building ~*

Twilight (Announcer): "Introducing next...Here from Heaven's gate…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 125 lbs…The Angelic Lyrist of the Ring…Accompanied by Bon Bon…LYYYRAAA!

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Lyra stepped out of the curtain along with her girlfriend Bon Bon (Who was in her regular attire) and stepped into the spotlight. Lyra was holding Bon Bon's right hand with her left. Lyra and Bon Bon both raised their closed hands and used their free arms to wave to the crowd before dropping them and proceeding to walk hand in hand down the runway. Lyra's hair was kept in the same style and Bon Bon's hair is still pulled back into a pony tail.

Applejack: "And here comes the karate kid herself, Lyra."

Rarity: "I'm not exactly sure of what style she uses, but it seems to do wonders for her in the ring. As a wrestler who fought, and defeated, her before I found it difficult to overcome her vicious jabs and other strikes the first time around."

Applejack: "You mean when she kicked yer ass two weeks ago?"

Rarity blushed. "I MEANT last week! *Ahem*, but still her martial arts are nothing to take lightly."

Applejack: "Yeah…that fancy karate 'n tai-kwon-pow chicken-type stuff may work fer the rest a y'all…but to me, what it really comes down to is muscle and willpower."

Rarity: "_Really?_" Rarity said drolly.

Applejack put her arms behind her head. "Yup. Like, if someone was to point a gun at you they ain't gonna just think of fancy ways to shoot ya or spin them around like a baton. They're gonna shoot ya, plain and simple. Ah'm not saying regular martial arts ain't useful…It's just that it doesn't work fer me cuz Ah rather not waste my time findin' a bunch of ways to fight when I could just fight and get the thing done."

Rarity: "I hardly think that the simple way is always the best way."

Applejack: "Really? It done me pretty good so far." Applejack said as she places her feet on the table.

Rarity: "EW! Get those filthy things off the table!"

Applejack: "Eh, quit yer whinin' Rarity!"

As Lyra and Bon Bon approach the ring, Bon Bon goes up to the apron first and holds up the top rope and uses her foot to hold down the bottom rope and creates an opening. Lyra gladly ducks through the opening and gets into the ring, she then waves to the crowd before holding open the ropes for Lyra as well. Lyra then goes to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) and leans against it while Bon Bon gets on the apron behind her and wraps her arms around her while they wait for the match to get underway.

Bon Bon: "Alright Lyra, get in there and give her a lesson in music AND pain!"

Lyra smirked. "You don't half to worry about that, Bon Bon. The only thing Octavia will be playing is an organ at her funeral after I'm done with her!" Lyra cheered.

Bon Bon blinked. "….good luck!" said Bon Bon, quickly giving Lyra a kiss on the cheek before jumping down from the apron.

Lyra spreads herself out for Vinyl Scratch to search her. Vinyl Scratch found nothing illegal on her so she went to pat down Octavia who was clean as well. Vinyl Scratch then proceeded over to the middle of the ring. Lyra and Octavia stared each other down as they both walked to the middle of the ring where Vinyl Scratch explained the rules to the both of them.

Vinyl: "Alright, now that we got all the boring paperwork out of the way let's get this thing started."

Lyra stuck out her hand to Octavia. "Good luck Octavia. You better keep up with the beat."

Octavia smiled and shook the hand. "Don't worry about me. I'm a professional."

Vinyl: "Hey! You guys done?"

Both Lyra and Octavia got into their fighting stances.

Vinyl Scratch: "I'll take that as a yes. FIGHT!" shouted Vinyl Scratch, motioning Applejack to ring the bell.

Applejack rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Octavia and Lyra nodded for Vinyl Scratch to step away so they begin circling each other. Shortly thereafter they both went into a collar and elbow tie-up. A few seconds of grappling later, Octavia threw her hands out to break the hold and attempt to kick Lyra's left leg with her right boot but wasn't as quick in her execution as Lyra's jab to her abdomen. Lyra went for another jab with her right hand but her fist was caught by Octavia who twisted it to wrench Lyra's arm to make her double over. Octavia diligently continued to twist until Lyra was screaming on her knees. Octavia then used her free arm to grab Lyra's hair and use it as a means to slam her head into the mat. With Lyra lying face down on her stomach, still having her arm wrenched, Octavia proceeded to lay back-first on Lyra's back facing away from the right side of her body. Octavia then moved both of her hands to put Lyra's right arm in an actual Armbar and pulls it back to stretch Lyra's forearm, and bicep to complete the transition from twisting Lyra's arm to putting her in a Fujiwara Armbar.

Rarity: "Octavia starts off strong with an Fujiwara Armbar!"

Applejack: "An Armbar's an Ambar Rarity."

Rarity: "Glad you figured that out."

Vinyl Scratch got on her knees beside Lyra to see if she wants to quit. One screaming headshake from Lyra later, Octavia slammed Lyra's right arm into the mat to release her from the hold. Octavia used one of her boots to push Lyra onto her back before proceeding to position herself standing away from Lyra, standing above her right leg. Octavia bends down to grab Lyra's left leg with her left hand and uses her right hand to grab Lyra's right leg and bend it down until it crossed over Lyra's left knee; this gives her legs the appearance of the number 4. Octavia makes sure to lock the hold in place and proceeds to use her left hand to hold the intersecting legs together and her right hand to hold the calve of the straight left leg before squatting. Octavia then rolls herself sideways onto her back which causes Lyra's body to be turned over onto its front. Now, with Octavia on her back and placing the face-down Lyra in the Reverse Figure-4 Leglock, she began applying pressure to further Lyra's torment.

Applejack: "That's gotta sting."

Lyra pounded her fists on the mat to ease the pain but it didn't help much. Then, Lyra looked up and saw that she was close to the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers. So, while Octavia further tightened the lock, Lyra placed both of her palms on the mat and pushed up her upper body until she was able to crawl forward. It was difficult with Octavia weighing her back, but Lyra managed to muscle through and reach out to grab the middle rope.

Vinyl: "Sorry Octi, but that's a rope break!"

Octavia groaned and released Lyra from the hold via removing her legs and slamming Lyra's legs onto the mat. Lyra let out a yelp as she tried to climb up the ropes. Octavia swiftly got onto all four's and did a speed crawl over where Lyra was. Lyra was on her knees and leaning against the ropes getting moral support from Bon Bon, but was too distracted to notice Octavia suddenly lunge at her from behind.

Bon Bon: "C'mon Vinyl Scratch, that ain't fair! She attacked Lyra from behind!" Bon Bon yelled at the ref.

Vinyl: "Shut up, Bon Bon! I'm busy!" yelled Vinyl Scratch, making Bon Bon's cheeks warm with rage.

Meanwhile, Octavia wrapped her right arm around Lyra's neck to put her in a headlock from behind. Octavia got her footing and slowly stood her and Lyra up, all the while keeping Lyra in the headlock. However, Octavia didn't count on Lyra hiking up her feet on the ropes and using them to propel herself backwards into a backflip to escape the headlock. Lyra landed on her feet behind her opponent and started to run in the opposite direction, towards the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. Octavia turned and immediately ran after her but found that Lyra already bounced off the ropes and was heading right back at her. Lyra made a sudden spin turn and nailed a back elbow into Octavia's chest to stop her in her tracks. As Octavia staggered back Lyra reached out and grabbed Octavia's right wrist. Lyra then twists Octavia's right arm over her head to spin her around with enough force to bring her down back-first into the mat for an Arm Wringer. Lyra throws herself into a Crossbody on Octavia's stomach to secure a cover pin.

Vinyl Scratch hit the mat. **"1!..KICKOUT!"**

Rarity: "I didn't think Octavia would go down from only an Arm Wringer."

Applejack: "Eeyup, you gotta wear yer opponent out before getting the one, two, three on them."

Lyra sat up onto her knees and let out a long breath to ease her frustration before bending over to grab Octavia's head. After pulling them both up to their feet, Lyra Irish Whips Octavia into her (Lyra's) corner where she turns and runs her back into it. Octavia sees Lyra advancing at her from the corner and attempts to land an elbow smash, but Lyra ducks under the elbow and then rockets her arm up and delivers a hard palm strike to Octavia's jaw. Octavia gasped and took another palm strike to the stomach afterwards. Octavia's positioned lowered with each chop and palm strike until she was lying against the corner in a sitting position.

Rarity: "The lyrist is giving the cellist quite the 'beat' down, as it were!" Rarity said with a giggle.

Applejack: "Now all we need is a guitar and we're ready for a good ol' fashion hoedown!...by the way that pun was terrible."

Rarity: "So was yours."

Octavia moaned and ached at the blows her body has taken thus far while Lyra leaned her head out of the ring to get a high-five from Bon Bon. Now feeling hyped, Lyra grabbed Octavia by her head and pulled her back up to her feet against the turnbuckle. She proceeded to grab the top rope with both hands on the left side of the turnbuckle for her support as she carefully extends her right leg upward and places the sole of her shoe on Octavia's neck for a Corner Foot Choke.

Vinyl Scratch goes over to count. "1!...2!...3!.."

Lyra releases her foot off of the struggling Octavia and lets her gasp for air. Lyra beams as she reaches out to with her left hand to grab Octavia's left wrist and proceeds to twist it. Octavia lets out a shout of pain as Lyra, keeping Octavia's arm twisted, walks around Octavia until she's facing the turnbuckle. Lyra begins climbing up the turnbuckle, raising Octavia's wrenched arm in the air. Lyra then stops when she's at the top of the turnbuckle; her right foot on the middle turnbuckle, and her left foot on the top rope connected to the top turnbuckle. Lyra then jumps down and uses her free right hand to club Octavia's chest for an Arm Twist Ropewalk Chop. Lyra released Octavia's right arm on the way down where she ends up landing on her knees above Octavia's laid out body. Octavia's face is scrunched up in pain as she moans from the blow.

Lyra: "Time for a rest, Octavia."

With Lyra in a dominant position over Octavia's body, she puts her hands on Octavia's shoulders and presses them down.

Vinyl Scratch, reluctantly, drops to count the pin. **"1!...2!...ROPE BREAK!"**

Lyra: "WHAT?!" Lyra yelled in surprise. Lyra, her hands still pinning Octavia down, tuned her head and saw that Octavia placed her left boot on the bottom rope.

Applejack: "Dang, that girl's persistent!"

Rarity: "Too bad for Lyra. She very nearly had it!"

Vinyl Scratch motioned for Lyra to break the pin. Lyra released her hands from Octavia's shoulders and stood back up on her knees. Lyra tuned her body and leaned back to pull Octavia's boot off the rope before turning back and grabbing Octavia by the hair. As Lyra pulled Octavia's upper body from the mat, Octavia opened her eyes and growled through her teeth as she connected a right elbow out of nowhere to Lyra's head. Stunned, Lyra released Octavia's hair allowing Octavia to scoot back into a sitting position in front of Lyra. Octavia reached over and grabbed Lyra by her hair before putting her into a front facelock with her left arm. Octavia placed her feet on the mat in a crouching position before standing back up, bringin Lyra to her feet as well. Octavia winces as she lowers Lyra's locked head a little so she could hike up her right leg and putting it on Lyra's left arm, her knee pit locking the arm, before falling back and driving Lyra's head into the mat to connect the Scissored DDT. Octavia releases Lyra and lets her fall onto her side as Octavia rolls back into a sitting position.

Rarity: "Octavia's getting her rhythm back, I can tell."

Applejack: "Don't count yer chickens before they hatch, Rarity. Match ain't over yet."

Octavia got to her feet and rested her hands on her knees while Lyra continued to roll onto her back and heavily pant. Octavia eventually got her bearings and walked over to Lyra before bending down and grabbing both of her wrists. Octavia then drags Lyra to the middle of the ring before letting her arms go. Octavia then jumped over Lyra's body and walks around until she was facing her legs. Octavia bends down and grabs Lyra's right foot, brings her leg up in the air, and then slams it back down causing Lyra to shout at the sudden pain. Octavia then proceeds to do the same thing to Lyra's left leg with the same result. Octavia then grabs both of her legs and lifts them into the air before making a 180 degree turn over them which turns Lyra onto her stomach and has Octavia facing the opposite direction. Octavia then takes a seat on Lyra's back and leans forward to grab her legs and cross them. Octavia then pulls Lyra's crossed legs towards her and places the crossed legs in a position where the left shoe is tucked under her left armpit and her right shoe is under her right armpit for a Cross-Legged Boston Crab. Octavia begins pulling back while Lyra bangs her fists against the mat.

Applejack: "Nevermind. You can count'em now."

Lyra: "Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! Stop it, you're breaking my everything!" cried Lyra.

Octavia: "Then tap out!"

Lyra: "I don't want to!"

Lyra shook her head wildly as she tried to struggle out of the hold. Eventually she got most of her upper body out which made it a little easier to crawl for the ropes. Lyra winced in pain with each inch closer she got to the ropes. Bon Bon cheered her on from the apron but that didn't stop Octavia from tightening the hold.

Bon Bon: "C'mon Lyra! You're almost there!"

Lyra, gritting her teeth, used whatever strength she could muster to do a quick power crawl and managed to grab the bottom rope of the ropes in the direction of the runway.

Lyra: "Rope break, rope break, ROPE BREAK!"

Bon Bon: "Ref, Lyra's got the rope! Tell Octavia to stop, now!" ordered Bon Bon from the apron.

Vinyl Scratch resisted giving Bon Bon the middle finger and turned to Octavia. "Okay, get off her Tavi."

Rarity: "This doesn't look good for Lyra! She'll have to pull off a miracle to turn the tide!"

Octavia sighed and released Lyra from her hold before getting off her back. Lyra moans as she lies on her belly, holding her aching back with the back of her left arm. Lyra reaches and grabs the top rope in an attempt to pull herself up, but was interrupted by a Leg Drop across her shoulder blades from Octavia. Lyra wrenched as she turns into a sitting position against the ropes. Octavia bends down and pulls Lyra up by her left arm before Irish Whipping her back into her (Lyra's) corner where she turned and ran her back into it. Octavia takes a moment to take a breath before running at Lyra with intent to execute a forearm smash against her. However, Lyra managed to move just in time to duck under Octavia's forearm as she swung. Lyra then cried a battle cry as she grabbed the back of Octavia's head with her right fist and slammed her forehead into the top turnbuckle. Octavia's head shot back, but she didn't fall backwards. She instead staggered back, slumped, and held her head, clearly stunned from the blow.

Applejack: "This could be yer miracle you were lookin' for, Rarity!"

Lyra took this chance to use whatever energy she had left to go high risk. Lyra leaned her back against the corner and began to climb it backwards while facing the stunned Octavia. Lyra managed to make it up to the middle ropes and get in a good position for a splash.

Lyra: _"Please let this work…"_ Lyra prays in her mind…to no avail.

The next few seconds flowed in a quick motion. As soon as Lyra crouched for the leap, Octavia snapped out of her stun and let instinct take over. Lyra leapt off the ropes, but as she was starting to head down she was caught by Octavia who tucked her in with her right arm wrapped around Lyra's lower back and left arm wrapped around the back of Vinyl's neck. Octavia then used the momentum to drop into a slanted sitout position while flipping Lyra forward onto her (Octavia's) left side and driving Lyra's neck and shoulders into the mat with Octavia's left side on top and over her for a Emerald Flowsion to complete Octavia's signature *Ottava Slam*.

Applejack: "Nope. I thought it was a miracle…it wasn't."

Lyra took the impact of the *Ottava Slam* and let her body sprawl out as she pants heavy breaths.

Lyra: "Uuugh….everything hurts…."

Octavia covered Lyra's chest and pressed her body down on her while placing both of her hands on Lyra's left shoulder.

Vinyl Scratch counted the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Applejack gapped. "Shoot, that was SO CLOSE! You could fit a pumpkin seed between Vinyl's hand and the mat it was so close!"

Lyra managed to weekly gets her shoulder up and break the pin at the last possible second. Unfortunately, she didn't felt like she could go on, and Octavia looked pretty fed up.

Octavia pushed Lyra onto her back and spread out her arms and legs. Getting to her feet, Octavia walked over and proceeded to stand on Lyra's back in a position where Lyra's head was on her left and her feet were on her right. Octavia then squats down and uses her left hand to grab Lyra's right wrist and uses her right hand to grab Lyra's left ankle. Octavia then stands up and pulls Twilight's right arm and left leg up with her for a modified standing Bow and Arrow. Octavia had planned on carrying out the rest of her finisher, *Quindicesima*, but apparently this was all that Lyra could take.

Lyra: "I GIVE UP, I GIVE UP!" cried Lyra as she used her left hand to tap out.

Octavia immediately released Lyra's limbs as Vinyl Scratch motioned for Applejack to ring the bell.

Applejack rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ Fast paced classical music played on a Cello resonates throughout the building ~*

Octavia got off of Lyra who was sprawled on the mat with her face implanted on the canvas exasperated. Bon Bon ran into the ring to check on Lyra while Vinyl Scratch went over and raised Octavia's hand in the air

Vinyl: "HERE'S YOUR WINNER BY SUBMISSION! OCTAVIA!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity: "And Octavia wins by pulling a win from behind!"

Applejack: "A win from behind?! Rarity, Octavia's been dominating this whole time!"

Back in the ring, Vinyl Scratch released Octavia's hand before they both went back to check up on Lyra who was in Bon Bon's arms. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch knelt down to Bon Bon's level to hear what she has to say.

Rarity: "Hmph. Well regardless Octavia has earned a victory once again.

Bon Bon: "Lyra, are you okay?" Bon Bon asked with concern as she looked down at her beaten friend.

Lyra coughed as she was being held. "Bon Bon…*cough* *cough*…I think…I'm dying…"

Bon Bon's expression hardened into a (-_-) face. "Lyra. You're not dying."

Lyra blinked. "Well…I'm still in pain! Why did you have to hurt me so much, Octavia?! That was serious overkill!" she cried out.

Octavia lowered her eyelids. "Really, Lyra?"

Lyra: "W-Well…y-you…

Octavia sighed and put a hand on Lyra's shoulder. "That was an excellent match, Lyra. "

Bon Bon helped Lyra up to her feet and supported her on her shoulder. "Yeah, you were great in the ring today," soothed Bon Bon before she shot a bad look Vinyl Scratch's way. "And you were great because you did your best, Lyra!"

Vinyl Scratch frowned. "Hey, if you got something to say to me, just say it!"

Bon Bon: "No, YOU got something to say to ME in the next match!"

Lyra groaned. "Uugh…Bon Bon can I lie down for a bit? I don't feel so good…"

Bon Bon moved her attention back to Lyra. "Alright, just relax," Bon Bon soothed as she proceeded to help Lyra walk out of the ring, throwing another look at Vinyl over her shoulder before helping her down from the ring.

Vinyl Scratch nodded with her head cocked to the die. "Can you believe her?!"

Octavia held her head which was still throbbing from the turnbuckle blow. "Vinyl, I don't want to hear about it…"

Vinyl Scratch shrugged and helps her friend out of the ring.

Rarity: "Those two showed some amazing spirit! A magnificent match!"

Applejack nods in agreement. "Darn tootin'! But eh….it kinda felt a little short to me."

Rarity gave Applejack a look. "Short?"

Applejack: "Yup. Short….kinda like how our match is gonna end up like." Applejack said with a smug smile.

Rarity snorted. "Yes it will…because I'll be giving you a thorough thrashing!"

Applejack: "We'll see who's thrashing who once you get in the ring with ME next!"

Rarity held up a finger (Not the middle one. Her index finger. But she would like to). "Actually I think Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon will be going next."

Applejack stammered for a comeback. "….after that one then!"

Rarity: "Fine!"

Applejack: "Fine!"

Rarity and Applejack: "FINE!"

Both of them turned away from each other with a huff. It was clear to Twilight that they weren't going to end it so she decided to do the job for them. Twilight turned on all the lights and deactivated the stuffed animals. Meanwhile, everybody else was heading down to commend Lyra and Octavia for a good match. Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon were also at each other's throats down there, so it was obvious what the next match was.

Twilight was heading down from the top of the bleacher steps when she found Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy sitting together. Although awkward, Twilight sauntered over to them and sat down next to Sun set,

Twilight coughed. "HEY….great match, huh?"

Fluttershy smiled shyly. "Yes, it was great."

Sunset: "It was a good fight."

The three of them sat in awkward silence, the other trying to think of something else to say. Eventually Fluttershy went up to go use the bathroom to leave Sunset and Twilight alone. The silence still lingered until Twilight got an Idea.

Twilight: "Hey, do you want to be the announcer for the next match, Sunset?"

Sunset looked at Twilight as if she were crazy. "NO….nonono. That's probably not a good Idea."

Twilight: "Look Sunset, you being the announcer will probably turn them off, but is hiding up here any better?" Twilight asked in a serious tone.

Sunset looked down. "I see your point…but what if they don't want me to?"

Twilight smiled. "That's a valid point, but Bon Bon will probably be more focused on Vinyl Scratch while Vinyl Scratch will be more focused on letting her headphones and MP3 player make her brain explode."

Sunset Shimmer laughed. "Yeah I guess so. Okay, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Twilight laughed also. "Good! C'mon. I'll show you how it works…"

* * *

**Well that was chapter 32. I hope you enjoyed this and-**

**"This is the Fanfiction and Twitter police! FREEZE!"**

**Vultarian01: "Oh crap I gotta go! Until next chapter which will be Vinyl Scratch vs Bon Bon, Arevoir!"**

**"Get the K-9 unit!"**

**Vultarian01: "AHHH! Leave a review to save me!" *jumps out closed window***


	33. Vinyl Scratch vs Bon Bon

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. And THANKS ALOT! None of you ever sent me a ride and the police caught up with me! So I HOPE you're happy Betty Bear, fireuser3, and **** acosta perez jose ramiro because you missed out n dead deer and MacDash!**

**Officer: "You were not arrested because you updated over a previous chapter. You were brought in after you knocked out a cabbage salesman with a crowbar, and destroying his produce, because you thought he was an undercover cop."**

**Vultarian01: "Nobody asked you!" Vultarian01 snapped before he looked at the clock.**

**Vultarian01: "You know readers...all these years in the clink makes you think-**

**Officer: "It's only been thirty mintes-**

**Vultarian01: "SHADAP! Anyway, I kind of wonder if my work is REALLY as good as I think it is...nah, it is. Enjoy the chapter! Danke."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. I also do now own Aaron carter or any of his respective songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 33 **

**An hour and fifteen minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed again as Sunset Shimmer activated the stuffed animals. Applejack was in the ref's outfit and was standing the ring while she waited for the competitors for this match, a microphone in hand. Fluttershy and Rarity took comfortable seats on opposite sides of the bleachers. Octavia and Twilight were together at the commentator's table with Twilight handling the bell's side and Octavia on the other side. Twilight waved to Sunset for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she could speak.

Twilight: "Hello wrestling fans, and welcome back to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Octavia: "Yes, quite."

Twilight: "Are you sure you want to commentate, Octavia? You just got through with a match after all."

Octavia: "Don't worry about me, Twilight. All I needed was a little rest, and an hour is plenty. Still a little sore but I'm fine."

Twilight: "Well if you say so. Congratulations on your victory by the way."

Octavia: "Yes, well it was a good match and Lyra put up a noble fight. But let's talk about the match at hand."

Twilight nodded. "So this is going to be our first ever 'I Quit' match in CCPW between the competitors Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon. The goal of this match is not to pin your opponent or even to make them tap. No, the wrestler wins by making their opponent verbally submit. More specifically to make them say 'I Quit' into a microphone."

Octavia: "Correct. Also the 'I Quit' match is a no disqualification type match so everything goes."

Twilight: "Couldn't have said it better myself. And an oddly specific match choice from Vinyl Scratch over…what?"

Octavia rubbed her temple. "Ugh…a little, and might I add childish, skirmish between Vinyl and Bon Bon. Vinyl Scratch mocked Bon Bon, Bon Bon can't control her temper, and now it has come to this. I am maddeningly aware of this because Vinyl Scratch has been _constantly complaining_ to me about it the entire time." Octavia groaned as if she had a migraine, which didn't seem too far off considering her forehead was stricken against a turnbuckle.

Twilight: "Really? I didn't think Bon Bon would be so easily offended."

Octavia sighed. "She usually isn't, but she can be. Returning to the topic at hand, it makes sense that Vinyl Scratch would choose an 'I Quit' match as it practically has the loser admit their inferiority to the victor."

Twilight: "Oh, I get it! Yeah…"

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ Fast paced and insanely loud techno music resonates throughout the building ~*

Sunset (Announcer): "U-Uh…h-hello wrestling fans! This will be an 'I Quit' match! Introducing first…Here from the backstreet clubs of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 123 lbs…The DJ that Rocks the Night Away…VIIINYYYL SCRAAATCH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Vinyl Scratch stepped out of the curtains with both hands on her headphones which she seemed to be listening to and her glasses hiding her eyes. Vinyl Scratch struck a pose by putting her left hand on her hip and dipped her hip to her right while using her right arm to point toward the sky. Vinyl Scratch then started to dance down the runway while holding her headphones and swinging her head around. She was wearing her regular wrestling attire as she makes her way towards the ring.

Octavia: "Why you bothered to let _her _commentate I'll never know…" Octavia grumbled.

Twilight was about to answer, but it would have probably been futile to make an argument right now so she decided to continue on with the current subject. "Vinyl Scratch sure pushed you to the edge in your match with her last week. In fact she kind of dominated you in the middle of it."

Octavia: "I will own that. I didn't expect Vinyl Scratch to be such a difficult opponent."

Twilight smiled. "Well maybe she just took you that seriously."

Octavia chuckled. "That's a possibility…but I doubt it."

Twilight: "Why? Because of your verbal exchanges during the match?" asked Twilight.

Octavia: "Oh, not at all. We were just in the heat of the moment…a few things were said, yes…but we didn't let it bother us. Disregarding that, I'm sure I just wasn't paying too much attention and made a few missteps. Nothing more."

Twilight: "If YOU say so."

As Vinyl Scratch made it to the edge of the ring, Vinyl Scratch took off her headphones and MP3 player and placed them on the padding outside of the ring. She then used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Vinyl Scratch then proceeded to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view, was the upper left corner) to wait for her opponent to show up.

Twilight: "So, how do you think Vinyl Scratch will fare in this match?"

Octavia: "I doubt she'll lose. But I'll explain why later."

*~ _Aaron Carter__'_s song "_I Want Candy_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Sunset (Announcer): "Introducing next…Coming from Sweet &amp; Elite…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 126 lbs…The Cute Candy Crusher…Accompanied by Lyra…BOOON BOOON!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Bon Bon stepped out of the curtain along with Lyra (Who was in her regular attire) and stepped into the spotlight. Bon Bon was holding Bon Bon's left hand with her right. Bon Bon and Lyra both raised their closed hands and used their free arms to wave to the crowd before dropping them. Bon Bon wanted to wretch in disgust at her intro being done by Sunset Shimmer, but she wasn't her focus so she and Lyra continued their walk down the runway. Bon Bon's hair was pulled back into a ponytail but Lyra's hairstyle was kept the same.

Twilight: "It's later."

Octavia: "So it is. Though I sympathize with Bon Bon it still stands to reason that Vinyl Scratch would be a more likely candidate for victory."

Twilight: "You mean because she's been here longer, right?" inquired Twilight.

Octavia: "Yes, and because she has been practicing more."

Twilight: "I guess you're right about that. It must be difficult for Vinyl Scratch to balance school, her music, and CCPW huh?"

Octavia: "Yes. It's quite the chore for the both of us, actually. But one must make sacrifices."

Twilight: "But I wouldn't exactly call Bon Bon a slouch either. When we wrestled each other she _did _manage to get in a few good hits on me. And the fact she had more arm strength than me didn't help my odds either. It would be premature of Vinyl Scratch to get into it with Bon Bon before taking the necessary precautions."

Octavia shook her head. "She probably wouldn't take the precautions anyway. She's eager like that."

Twilight: "Bon Bon may have had a very rocky start but I'm sure she'll give us a good match today."

Octavia: "Sure."

As Bon Bon and Lyra approach the ring, Lyra goes up to the apron first and holds up the top rope and uses her foot to hold down the bottom rope and creates an opening. Lyra gladly ducks through the opening and gets into the ring, she then waves to the crowd before holding open the ropes for Lyra as well. Bon Bon then goes to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) and leans against it while Lyra gets on the other side of the ropes and messages Bon Bon's shoulders all the while leering off at Applejack who was coolly propping against her corner.

Lyra: "Alright Bon Bon you got this! Remember to use the eye of the dragon and you'll be fine!"

Bon Bon: "Don't you mean 'eye of the tiger'?"

Lyra shook her head. "Nope! The eye of the dragon is MIGHTIER than the eye of the tiger!"

Bon Bon knitted her eyebrows. "Why?"

Lyra paused for a moment. "…..because dragons are cooler. That's why."

After a considerable amount of time has passed, Applejack went over to frisk Bon Bon for illegal items and found her clean. She then went over and did the same thing to Vinyl Scratch with the same result. Applejack then walked to the middle of the ring with Vinyl Scratch following suit. Lyra gave Bon Bon reassuring thumbs up before carefully climbing off the apron, allowing Bon Bon to walk to the middle of the ring to meet Vinyl Scratch.

Vinyl Scratch put her hands on her hips, staring at her opponent through her glasses with a smirk, and though: _"You aint getting any wubs from me, bitch."_

Bon Bon rolled her shoulders. "You got something to say before I kick your butt to the floor?"

Vinyl Scratch nodded. "Yeah…keep the mic close AJ. This won't take too long," Vinyl Scratch said to Applejack, not taking her eyes off of Bon Bon.

Applejack: "That's what Ah'm here for. Ah take it you two are ready?"

Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch nodded.

Applejack: "FIGHT!" Applejack motioned for Twilight to ring the bell.

Twilight rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Applejack took a step back and let the match do its thing. Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon begin to circle each other around the middle of the ring. Bon Bon made the first move with an attempt at a right elbow Strike to Vinyl Scratch's face. Unfortunately for her Vinyl Scratch managed to lean back and dodge Bon Bon's right elbow. Vinyl Scratch then quickly dug the right side of her hip into the front of Bon Bon's waist while she wrapped her right arm around the back of her head. Vinyl Scratch quickly and forcefully pushed Bon Bon's head forward to flip her onto her onto her back for a Hip Toss. Vinyl Scratch follows up the Hip Toss with a quick jump over to Bon Bon's legs where Vinyl Scratch grabbed and lifted Bon Bon's boots off the mat. Vinyl Scratch then stepped over Bon Bon's legs which caused Bon Bon to be turned onto her back; this ends up in Vinyl Scratch being above Bon Bon and facing the opposite direction. Vinyl Scratch kneels on Bon Bon with her right knee on the base of Bon Bon's back, carefully places the ankles of Bon Bon's boots under her armpits, and begins to pull backwards to complete the Boston Crab with her knee adding additional pressure to Bon Bon's back. Bon Bon screams in agony as she tries to crawl for the ropes but finds it to be rather difficult to escape Vinyl Scratch.

Octavia: "Vinyl Scratch is taking advantage of this match type by starting out with a submission. Probably won't work since it's the start of the match…but it is still a decent start I suppose."

Twilight: "And with the knee adding additional pressure it looks like a challenge to escape for the ropes."

Lyra: "To the ropes, Bon Bon! You can do it!" Lyra cheered from the apron, her hands clutching the bottom rope.

Vinyl Scratch turned her head and nodded for Applejack to bring the mic down to Bon Bon's face.

Vinyl: "Say it!" ordered Vinyl Scratch.

Bon Bon held her head. "No!"

Vinyl Scratch pulled Bon Bon's legs back harder, maintaining the hold for a few more seconds before releasing Bon Bon's legs and rising off of her. Vinyl Scratch walked over to where Bon Bon's head was and bent down to grab her ponytail and pulls her up to her feet. Vinyl Scratch then released Bon Bon and delivered a stinging forehand chop to Bon Bon's chest to which Bon Bon recoiled with her hands holding her chest. Vinyl Scratch, however, grabbed bon Bon's hand and threw them away from her chest so she could deliver another harsh forehand chop. After two more chops Vinyl Scratch grabbed Bon Bon's left arm and Irish Whips her into the bottom left turnbuckle. Vinyl Scratch put her hands on her knees and waited for Bon Bon to hit the corner and turn around to lean against it. Vinyl Scratch then sprinted towards Bon Bon and extended her left arm out to strike Bon Bon's chest with a Corner Clothesline.

Lyra: "Bonnie!"

The impact of the Corner Clothesline makes Bon Bon wince as she immediately drops down into a sitting position against the ropes. Vinyl Scratch grins as she grabs the top ropes on each side of the turnbuckle with both hands and proceeds to repeatedly wash the sole of her left boot across Bon Bon's face.

Twilight: "Poor Bon Bon, it's a shame that the ref can't count Vinyl out."

After a few more Facewashes, Vinyl Scratch beckoned for the ref to give her the mic. Vinyl Scratch grabbed the mic with her right hand and Bon Bon's ponytail with her left. Vinyl Scratch then put the mic in Bon Bon's face.

Vinyl: "Say it!"

Bon Bon only glared and stuck her tongue out in response. Vinyl Scratch handed the mic back to Applejack before pulling Bon Bon up by the ponytail. Vinyl Scratch then pulls Bon Bon's ponytail to guide her back to the middle of the ring, but all of the sudden Bon Bon opened her palm and landed a Throat Thrust on Vinyl Scratch. Vinyl Scratch holds her hands over her throat and coughs excessively. Bon Bon took this chance to give Vinyl Scratch a hard slap which knocked Vinyl Scratch's glasses off. Vinyl Scratch spun herself in the other direction and was now nurturing her stinging red cheek, leaving plenty of opportunity for Bon Bon to attack.

Octavia: "Vinyl, don't lose focus!"

Lyra jumped up and down and cheered as Bon Bon positioned herself behind Vinyl slightly to Vinyl's left side, and facing the same direction. Bon Bon then leaned over to hook her right arm under Vinyl Scratch's right shoulder and clamp her hand on the back of Vinyl Scratch's head for a half nelson forcing Vinyl Scratch's right arm into the air. Bon Bon them lifts Vinyl Scratch up, turns herself so she's facing the mat while Vinyl is facing the other direction, and falls forward, slamming Vinyl Scratch into the mat for a Half Nelson Slam. Bon Bon crawls up Vinyl Scratch's body, slowly and sexually just to tease Lyra, and sits on her knees above Vinyl's chest. Bon Bon grabs Vinyl Scratch's hair and begins to bang it against the mat repeatedly, occasionally throwing a punch or two.

Twilight: "And the match has just been reversed in favor of Bon Bon!"

Octavia: "Vinyl, Get up!"

Bon Bon slowly gets to her feet and stands above Vinyl Scratch who was moaning and turning her head in pain. Bon Bon bent down to grab under both of Vinyl Scratch's arm pits and walked backwards until Vinyl Scratch was slumped forward into a sitting position. Bon Bon extends her hand and beckons for Applejack to give her the mic.

Bon Bon: "Something you wanna say? I know how much you like blowing up microphones." Bon Bon speaks into the mic before placing it under Vinyl Scratch's face.

Vinyl: "*cough* *cough* that's RAP dumbass!"

Bon Bon's red cheeks puffed and she promptly bonks Vinyl Scratch on the head with the mic before throwing it away, irritating Applejack because now she has to go get it.

Applejack: "Heyyy!"

Bon Bon grabs Vinyl Scratch by her hair and pulls her up to her feet. Vinyl Scratch holds the top of her head and wobbles a bit but still manages to somehow shake it off, but that didn't stop Bon Bon from grabbing Vinyl Scratch's hair and pulling her head down while she strikes her face with a knee lift. Vinyl Scratch shoots up and staggers back while Bon Bon runs in the opposite direction where Bon Bon bounces off the ropes in the direction of the runway. Bon Bon heads back for Vinyl Scratch who has since recovered and runs at her as well. Vinyl Scratch tries to get the hit on her with a Clothesline but Bon Bon ducks under it, grabs Vinyl Scratch's legs, and tackles her into a Double-leg Takedown. Vinyl Scratch reels in pain while Bon Bon tries her best to stand up quickly. Then decided that it was time to take this to the turnbuckle and pulled Vinyl Scratch up once more. Bon Bon maneuvers Vinyl Scratch over to her corner (Bon Bon's) and shoves her into it. She then began to climb the ropes connected to the turnbuckle until she was standing on the middle ropes. Bon Bon then bent down to use both hands to grab underneath Vinyl Scratch's armpits. Bon Bon then pulls Vinyl Scratch up to the middle ropes, stopping, and then pulling her up further until Vinyl Scratch was set her up in a sitting position in which she was facing towards the inside of the ring. Bon Bon then uses her left arm to put Vinyl Scratch into a front facelock and uses her other hand to point to the sky and smile while breathing heavily, once again enjoying the moment of domination. Bon Bon starts to think of moves that she can perform from this height with manic enthusiasm.

Twilight: "I remember Bon Bon putting me in a similar position like that during our match. But I think it backfired on her when I did something like-

All of the sudden, Vinyl Scratch uppercuts Bon Bon's jaw with her left fist causing her to release her from the facelock and hold her jaw. Bon Bon then felt Vinyl's hands grab her head and pull her in for a headbutt. The shock of the headbutt caused her to lose footing on the ropes and fall back-first onto the mat with her boots still on each side of the turnbuckle's middle rope.

Twilight: "…that."

Vinyl Scratch looked down at Bon Bon with amusement as she watches Bon Bon squirm. Vinyl Scratch gets out of her sitting position and stands on the middle ropes connected to the turnbuckle on each side. Vinyl Scratch tests the ropes for a moment before leaping off them and extending her left forearm. Vinyl Scratch then lands on her front next to Bon Bon, but not while also landing a Forearm Drop across Bon Bon's chest causing Bon Bon to jerk up.

Octavia: "Now if Vinyl Scratch can keep up her offensive maneuvers she may just be victorious."

Twilight nodded. "I agree...if Bon Bon doesn't do something to turn the tide of battle that is."

Applejack didn't need to ask to know that Vinyl Scratch will want the mic. So she handed her the mic and Vinyl Scratch put the mic under Bon Bon's face again.

Vinyl: "Wanna say something?" Vinyl Scratch asked threateningly.

Bon Bon coughed. "DUB-STEP ISN'T REAL MUSIC!"

Vinyl Scratch snarled and threw away the mic, much to Applejack's further irritation, before getting to her feet. She gave Bon Bon's side a good kick before pulling her up by her ponytail again. Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch immediately went into a collar and elbow tie-up and struggled for dominance; their grapple eventually leading them to the middle of the ring.

Lyra: "Bon Bon, eye of the dragon! Remember the eye of the dragon!" Lyra cheered.

Vinyl Scratch broke the grapple and kneed Bon Bon in the stomach. Vinyl Scratch then used her left arm to deliver an elbow smash to Bon Bon's head. Bon Bon spun from the blow and held her face, but when she tried to turn round she was hit with yet another elbow smash. This time the blow managed to make Bon Bon stagger back far enough that she leaned against the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers, and Vinyl Scratch used this time to run for the ropes in the opposite direction. Bon Bon's arms draped back over the bottom ropes and her head hung down as she tried to catch her breath. Outside the ring, Lyra repeatedly slapped the apron.

Lyra: "Bon Bon, get ou-

It was too late. Bon Bon was already sent flying through the middle and bottom ropes from the impact of Vinyl Scratch's Running Dropkick. Lyra watched in horror as Bon Bon landed back-first on the padding outside the ring.

Twilight: "An impressively good Dropkick!"

Octavia: "Again she, like me, has been practicing. She's improved quite a bit."

Lyra watched in horror as Vinyl Scratch slid out of the ring and walked over to her stirring Bon Bon. Lyra really wanted to help Bon Bon, but she didn't want to risk Bon Bon losing any chance she had of winning her match. Her previous match with Octavia also left her sore, so there wasn't too much she could do. So Lyra watched helplessly as Vinyl Scratch picked up her exhausted girlfriend and maneuvers her back to the ropes. It was there that Vinyl Scratch put Bon Bon on the apron and pushed her under the bottom rope and back into the ring. Vinyl Scratch started to climb up, but turned her head to look at her curiously. Lyra didn't know what to make of it, but it didn't really matter as Vinyl Scratch shrugged and climbed back into the ring.

Twilight: "I figured Lyra would do something considering that they're a couple."

Octavia: "A pity."

Back in the ring, Vinyl Scratch has put the exhausted Bon Bon in a sitting position pointed toward the right side bleachers. Bon Bon didn't resist as Vinyl Scratch hooked underneath her arms and drags her to the middle of the ring. Vinyl Scratch released her arms out from under Bon Bon and kept her sitting straight so Vinyl Scratch can straddle Bon Bon's neck with her legs in a position where Vinyl Scratch's left boot is in between Bon Bon's legs and her right boot is placed just outside Bon Bon's right leg. Vinyl Scratch slides her left boot, the one in between Bon Bon's legs, behind the Bon Bon's left knee to stretch the leg further to the left. She then proceeds to bend down and grab Bon Bon's right leg with both hands and pull it up high to stretch the hamstring while compressing Bon bon's neck to complete the Stump Puller. Bon Bon screams in agony as her right leg gets pulled up along with her left leg also being stretched resulting in what could be a crooked split.

Bon Bon: _"This would be kind of hot….if it didn't feel like I'm being ripped apart!" _Bon Bon thought as she wails at the pain.

Twilight: "Oh man, that looks like it hurts…" said Twilight in a sickened tone.

Octavia: "It does." Octavia puts bluntly.

Back in the ring Applejack has the mic in Bon Bon's face.

Vinyl: "Say it, Bon Bon!"

Bon Bon clenches her teeth and lets out a growl of pain but shakes her head. It's only about fifteen seconds later that Bon Bon couldn't take it anymore.

Bon Bon: "I-I GIVE!" Bon Bon cried into the mic.

Vinyl Scratch: "Sorry, what was that?! I can't hear you!" Vinyl Scratch said as she continued to pull Bon Bon's leg.

Bon Bon wraps her arms around Vinyl Scratch's legs and begins to tap out on them. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!"

Applejack: "Sorry sugarcube, but them ain't the words yer looking for."

Bon Bon: "ALRIGHT, I QUIT!" Bon Bon cried.

Applejack: "There ya go!" Applejack chimed as she motioned for Twilight to ring the bell.

Octavia: "That was shorter than expected."

Twilight rang the bell.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ Fast paced and insanely loud techno music resonates throughout the building ~*

Vinyl Scratch released Bon Bon's leg and got off her so Bon Bon could fall back on the mat with a thud. Vinyl Scratch made sure to turn away and wipe her feet behind her before proceeding over to Applejack who raised her hand in the air.

Applejack: "AND HERE'S YER WINNER! VINYL SCRATCH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Vinyl: "BOUYA!"

Vinyl Scratch started to run the ring ropes with her arms wide open to bask in her victory while the members of CCPW clapped and the "audience" cheered for her.

Twilight: "And Vinyl Scratch snags the win! What an amazing performance from Vinyl Scratch!"

Octavia smiled. "Yes...she did very well. Now if she could only hold her own against the higher ranks."

Twilight: "That still remains to be seen Octavia, but I'm sure she'll continue to improve as time goes by. Bon Bon on the other hand….not to be rude or anything but….she could use some work."

Octavia: "That's true. Hopefully this quarrel between them has ended…..dear lord please…let it end….."

Back in the ring, Lyra was already helping Bon Bon up to her feet. Bon Bon held her arm and winced in pain as she was stood up and leaned herself against Lyra. Vinyl Scratch sauntered over to them soon afterward.

Vinyl: "Told you not to test me."

Bon Bon: "Y-You were just lucky! I just wasn't at my best that time!" Bon Bon shouted in defense before getting her footing to face Lyra. "And why didn't YOU help me?!"

Lyra's eyes widened at this unexpected flip of script. "Wha-wh-what?! What did I do?!"

Bon Bon huffed. "You could've attacked Vinyl Scratch outside the ring when she came to get me! HECK, you could've actually been inside the ring with me!"

Vinyl scratched the back of her head. "Yeah…it was a _pretty _douche move not to help out your girl…"

Lyra: "B-b-but I-

Vinyl: "I was trying to give you a little hint, but it seems you don't know the exact rules of a no disqualifications match."

Lyra ceased her stammering and blinked. "…oh."

Bon Bon's expression turned apathetic. "Lyra…you did remember this was a no disqualifications match. Right?"

Lyra's facial morph from confusion to shame was all the answers they needed.

Bon Bon face-palmed. "…..Lyyyyyyyrrraaaaaaaaaaa-

Lyra: "HEY, I'm sorry I forgot, but it wouldn't have hurt to REMIND ME! You never said anything about getting in the ring with you! Not once!"

Bon Bon: "Well I didn't think I needed to because I thought you would remember!" Bon Bon countered.

Vinyl: "Well I thought you wanted me to yourself! What'd be the point of having Lyra help you gang up on me?!" Vinyl Scratch shouted in annoyance.

Bon Bon wheeled around to face Vinyl Scratch and was about to retort with harsh words. The sight of Vinyl Scratch made Bon Bon's cheeks burn hotter than they would be after eating a ghost pepper, but Vinyl Scratch wasn't lying which made it all the harder to stomach. So with what dignity she had left, Bon Bon took a very deep breath and let out a hot breath before retaining her composure and turning back to Lyra.

Bon Bon: "I'm sorry, Lyra. You're right and I didn't mean to go off on you like that…."

Lyra seemed to calm down a little and hugged Bon Bon. "It's okay Bon Bon. I'm SO sorry."

Bon Bon pulled herself back from the hug and looked up at Lyra with apologetic eyes, honestly feeling bad for snapping at her. "No, I'm sorry…"

Bon Bon and Lyra gave each other another long hug before pulling each other for a short make-out session that made soft porn look like casual PDA.

Vinyl Scratch rolled her eyes. "GET a room." Vinyl Scratch grumbled in a near whisper before proceeding to exit the ring.

Octavia: "Well I think that's done with. Shall we proceed with preparations for the next match?"

Twilight: "Yes." Twilight said as she motioned for Sunset Shimmer to deactivate everything…

**Twenty minutes later…**

After the match everyone was taking their lunch break. The ones who got through with a match were just happy to get a good rest while a few, like Rarity and Applejack, were thinking about their strategies for their matches to come. However, one girl was taking a well deserved rest from paranoia of everybody chewing her out. And that girl just happened to be dining with Fluttershy and Twilight on the bleachers.

Sunset Shimmer smacked a little of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich with her tongue before swallowing. "You know that wasn't as bad as I thought!"

Fluttershy smiled. "You were really good at that announcement assignment. I'm surprised nobody called you out for it…"

Sunset Shimmer laughed. "Yeah! I was like, waiting for someone to come out from behind me and shank my back when I wasn't looking!" Fluttershy grimaced at the mental visual but luckily Twilight got the joke.

Twilight: "Ya see? Out of sight, out of mind!"

Fluttershy smiled for a second before her face morphed into worry. "I bet Pinkie Pie would enjoy this…..well what we're doing right NOW. I hope she's okay…"

Twilight gulped down her sandwich. "Don't worry. Spike's taking care of her."

Sunset: "Spike?"

Fluttershy filled her in. "Twilight and Pinkie Pie made a bet in a match they had and Pinkie Pie won. And Pinkie Pie won Spike for a day...I think…."

Twilight: "No, that's pretty much the jist of it." Twilight assured.

Sunset Shimmer arched an eyebrow. "And you trust your little brother to look after a sick person?"

Twilight gave that question some though before nodding. "Yeah, I mean I'm sure he'll be fine. In fact he likes helping his friends. I'm pretty confident he's having a BLAST hanging out with Pinkie!" Twilight said with optimism.

* * *

**Officer: "Alright buzzard boy, you're free to go!"**

**Vultarian01: "Thank you officer. I'm so glad I didn't half to mention to the warden about what you did with his sister after that slumber party-**

**Officer: "PLEASE!...just go..."**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next chapter which will be Rarity vs Applejack. Until then. Arevoir.**

**Officer: "You'll pay for this..."**


	34. Spike's At Your Service

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Oops, did I say that the next chapter was going to be Rarity vs Applejack? My bad. Anyway you're not going to be seeing chapter 35 for a while because...V_V...I accidentally deleted it. This has happened to me before, but luckily I know it by memory. And don't panic because chapter 36 is still intact. But since I'm just getting back to college it'll probably be a while. Again, I'm sorry but hey, maybe I can improve chapter 35. Whatever, just get to the chapter. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. NOR do I own episode titles, please don't sue me.**

* * *

**Chapter 34 **

**Meanwhile…**

"_I wonder what Twilight's doing right now…bet it beats having to deal with _this," Spike thought to himself in fatigue.

"Spige! Cag I ged agodor disuse blease? I sound kige a sig persong agaig," requested Pinkie Pie.

Spike went over to Pinkie Pie's bedside to give her another tissue. Pinkie Pie took it and made a massive blow into the tissue before putting it in the garbage can next to her bed. "Thank Spike! I sounded funny for a sec there. Anyway, can you get me some more soup? My thirst must be quenched!"

"Sure Pinkie," said Spike as he left for the kitchen to make another bowl of chicken noodle soup for Pinkie Pie.

Another beautiful afternoon in Canterlot and Spike was stuck taking care of Pinkie Pie. Not that he _minded _taking care of Pinkie Pie. She's one of his, and Twilight's, closest friends in the whole world. He just wished he didn't half to do this as him being the bargain item of a bet. He loves his sister to death, but she can be really oblivious sometimes.

Pinkie Pie ended up calling him at 7 a.m. this morning to take care of her because the Cakes went out of town for a day and there was no one to take care of her. So Spike had to drag himself out of bed, get a face mask and vinyl gloves, and now has to wait on Pinkie Pie hand and foot for the rest of the day. Thank you _so _much, Twilight. Sister of the century you are.

After Spike had finished making Pinkie Pie's chicken noodle soup he headed back for her bedroom. He tried to keep his balance as he climbed up the stairs, keeping the soup bowl firmly gripped in his oven mitts. Once he reached the top of the stairs he stepped through an open door to enter Pinkie Pie's room. When Pinkie Pie rented this room its design was fairly simple with the walls and ceiling being white along with a plain, wooden floor. But Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie this wouldn't do. She had the walls colored, you guessed it, pale yellow (ha-ha, you thought I was going to say pink) and designed with small, red hearts rowed in a diagonal pattern. The floor kept to its dark brown wood, but had a noticeably large and fluffy, pink carpet in the shape of a circle. Still, the carpet was only one part of the room. In the center of the room was a bed. It was brown with the foot of the bed designed like any old bed, but the head of the bead was tall with a design of waves crashing into each other to form a heart. According to pinkie Pie, the room used to be filled with a ton of stuffed animals but she used them as the audience at the abandoned building. This left a lot of leg room for her. Spike had never actually been inside Pinkie Pie's room prior to this so the mondane-ish décor was a real surprise.

In the bed, lower body under the azure-colored covers, sat Pinkie Pie. She was in her blue and white night gown with her hair not as poufy as it usually is. Her face still had a smile on it, albeit weary, but you could see some of the mucus where she's been blowing her nose. Next to her bed was a trashcan filled with soiled tissues from the many hours of her blowing her nose. On her lap was a mini-table where her soup would await her.

Spike hurried over to Pinkie Pie and showed her the soup.

Pinkie Pie beamed her usual dimpled smile as the soup met her gaze. "Oooo! That looks GOOD!" Pinkie Pie cheered as Spike gently placed the soup on the mini-table. Pinkie Pie let the steam and smell of the soup hit her face before taking the spoon and scooping out some of the yumminess. Pinkie Pie gently blew on it and took a bite before quivering at the warmth flooding her body. "Mmmmmm…Delicious!"

Spike smirked from behind his face mask as he took off the oven mitts to reveal the vinyl gloves he had on. Pinkie Pie giggled at him for this.

Pinkie: "You don't need all that stuff, silly! My doctor said that my cold isn't contagious."

Spike blinked. "But Twilight-

Pinkie: "Don't worry, Spike. It'll be our little secret. Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie Pie said with a wink as she did the Pinkie Promise procedure.

Spike chuckled and nodded his head before proceeding to take his mask and gloves off.

Pinkie: "I just want to say again how _super_ grateful I am that you're taking care of me! I know you probably had plans, but I'm still glad you got the time to hang out with me today!"

Spike: "Well, what are friends for?" said Spike, removing the mask and gloves to throw them away in another small garbage can. "By the way…how DID you catch a cold?"

Pinkie Pie furrowed her eyebrows and tapped her chin with a thoughtful smile. She remembered what happened like it was just yesterday…

_***Flashback: Yesterday***_

Pinkie: "TV!"

*"_I DARE you to try and freeze yourself…"*_

Pinkie Pie activates her serious face. "You're on!" Pinkie Pie shouts as she bolted for the Cakes' giant freezer.

*"…_with our new and improved Road-O-Rama Antifreeze! A car's best buddy!"*_

_***Flashback Ends***_

Pinkie Pie's smile turned into an embarrassed half-smile. "…reasons."

Spike shrugged and walked back over to Pinkie's bed, but not before pulling up a chair and taking a load off. Pinkie Pie continued to eat her soup for a while before she lit up, presumed to have an idea.

Pinkie: "Hey Spike, I just thought of something! You know what else other than soup help fight off this mean cold?"

Spike: "Um…rest-

Pinkie: "TV!" Pinkie Pie suddenly took out a remote and pointed it at her TV that stood on a cabinet against the wall in front of her bed. Pinkie Pie pressed the power button and flipped through the channels.

Spike: "Pinkie, I'm not sure if-

Pinkie: "OMG! IT'S ON!" Pinkie Pie shrilled which caused Spike to cover his ears.

*_"…I used to wonder what friendship could be! My! Little! Ponyyyyy!….then you all shared its magic with me…"_*

Spike stared in disgust at what was on the TV screen. "What…?"

Pinkie: "I know, right?! This show is SO COOL! It's about these colored ponies that go on all sorts of adventures-

Spike stopped her right there. He only heard a three second rundown of the show and he immediately knew this was _way _too girly for him. Not that he minded Pinkie Pie watching it, but he was a guy. And what guy would _ever_ take a show like this seriously?! No way. Regardless, Spike suffered through it (not like he had a choice since he's essentially Pinkie Pie's slave for the evening). After about an hour the show finally went off which left both Pinkie Pie and Spike in silence…until Pinkie Pie quickly broke it.

Pinkie: "Wasn't that fun Spike?!" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

Spike tried to come up with the best response he could. "Yeah…"

Pinkie Pie slowly nodded her head. "Yeah…I wonder what the girls are doing. Are they at CCPW today?"

Spike rested his chin on the palm of his hand and sighed. "Yeah…

Pinkie Pie cocked her head with a frown. "Are you okay Spike? From my experience whenever a person only says 'yeah…', has their chin on their hand, sighs after watching a TV show with a friend with a cold who they are also taking care of at the fault of another sibling it usually means that they're down in the dumps…or just hungry, but I'm _pretty _sure it's the first one."

Spike gave her a curious look but shook it off. "Nah…it's not worth talking about."

Pinkie Pie's mouth dropped in shock. "NO WAY! There is No reason NOT to talk! Talking is so much fun! Just ask me how much fun it is!" said Pinkie Pie before putting on a more serious face. "Ask. Me. Spike."

Spike suddenly felt discomfort. "How fu-

Pinkie: "A LOT!" Pinkie Pie yelled before granting Spike another dose of her excessively girly giggling.

Spike blinked. "Right…well it's just that Twilight doesn't want me in CCPW."

Pinkie Pie's jaw dropped even further. "WHAT?! Why would Twilight do that?!

Spike: "She said that she's afraid I'll get hurt."

Pinkie Pie's jaw retracted into a confused expression. "Wait, I thought that's what wrestling was."

Spike grimaced. "It is, but I can take it! If Twilight can take it then I sure as he-…heck can too! She also says that I would feel awkward wrestling girls-

Pinkie: "I can see why." Pinkie Pie said abruptly.

Spike's eyes widened. "Why?!"

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Because you and Twilight are siblings, silly. It's not icky that you and Twilight would wrestle together, especially if it's for practice. Unless you like Twilight like that but that would be incest and that would be a little creepy. Okay SERIOUSLY CREEPY, but I'm sure Twilight's not your type. Anyways you and the other girls are only friends, so it might get a _little weird_ with the wrestling, especially if you accidentally touch their-"

Spike blushed madly. "PINKIE!"

Pinkie Pie suddenly lowered her eyelids and smiled slyly. "ESPECIALLY…if it were Rarity. Like, you and her…grabbing each other…her body against yours as you two wrestle to the ground…Rarity pinning you down-

Spike: "QUIT IT PINKIE PIE!" Spike snapped. Pinkie Pie couldn't help but giggle and laugh at Spike whose head was now a very deep, crimson red. Spike crossed his arms and turned away from Pinkie Pie in a huff. Pinkie Pie finished her giggle storm after a while and saw that Spike had his back turned. Pinkie Pie frowned and put on a sympathetic face.

Pinkie: "Spike, I know what it's like to have an older sister. I have THREE for Pete's sake! And they all can be a little protective at times. Limestone and Marble took really good care of me when I was a little girl, but Maud was the one who took care of all of us, so we know ALL know what it's like to have big and little sisters. Maud is the oldest so she was usually the one telling me what and what not to do. Limestone and Marble did the same thing so I sometimes feel like they're just being meanies. But when I got a little older I realized that they were only doing it because they loved me. Then I remembered all the times where we would laugh and play together. All the memories we had on the rock farm…I wouldn't give that up for all the sweets in the world!"

Spike didn't turn. "Where are you going with this, Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie: "I'm saying that Twilight's just looking out for you because she loves you. I remember you told me once that even though Twilight wasn't your biological sister you wouldn't trade her for anything. And there is no WAY that Twilight doesn't feel the same."

Spike pouted. "W-Well It's still not fair!"

Pinkie Pie nodded. "You're right Spike, it's TOTALLY not fair…but Twilight will realize that. Limestone and Marble did things that weren't fair to me and they realized it. And Twilight will too. You just gotta have a little faith." Pinkie Pie ended on an optimistic note.

Spike sighed. "Alright. I understand."

Pinkie Pie smiled (shocker). "Great! Now turn around and give me a 'thank you Pinkie Pie' hug!" Pinkie Pie shouted with open arms.

Spike: "But-"

Pinkie: "JUST DO IT!"

Spike: "Alright, alright! Jeez…" said Spike as he got out of the chair and went over and embraced his friend. Pinkie Pie sighed with joy and Spike couldn't help but feel a little better himself. He kind of felt tingly and warm inside. He could feel the warmth tingle his body all over like warm breathing. It almost felt solid as the warmth continued to breathe throughout his…leg?

Spike broke the embrace and slowly looked down, and what he saw made his face pale as all the blood rushed from his face. There, under Pinkie Pie's bed, was a small alligator. Its reptilian eyes looking up at him while its jaw nibbles at his leg. Spike then did what any other sensible person would do.

Spike: "GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Spike shouted as she fell backwards, the alligator's jaw still gripped on the skin of Spike's leg. "GET IT OFF ME!"

Pinkie: "Stop it Spike, you're scaring Gummy!"

Spike breathed erratically. "WHO?!"

Pinkie Pie leaned down from her bed and gently knocked the alligator on the snout. The alligator immediately released its jaw from Spike's leg, prompting Spike to pull back. Pinkie Pie then grabbed the reptile by its side and proceeded to lift it up onto her bed, his head resting on Pinkie's covered leg and facing towards a startled Spike. "This is my pet alligator, Gummy."

Spike's eyes bulged out as he tried to regain his heart. "Why do you have a pet alligator?! Are you INSANE?!"

Pinkie Pie Picked up Gummy and hugged him by the stomach. Kind of like what a baby does with a puppy. "No I'm not! And stop yelling like that. I said you're scaring him."

Spike: _"I'm scaring _him_?!" _Spike thought, trying to calm himself down.

Pinkie: "Gummy's just a baby alligator and he's been de-toothed, so he can't hurt nobody. Here, watch."

Spike watched in awe as Pinkie Pie let Gummy down on her blanket and held out her right hand. Gummy gave a sudden hiss which made Spike jump, but not Pinkie Pie. Gummy crawled slowly over to Pinkie's arm, opened his jaw, and clamped Pinkie Pie's entire hand. Gummy then began nibbling on it.

Pinkie: "Heehee! Gummy that tickles!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

Spike finally got his heart rate back to normal, but his eyes were still taped open as he scrambled to his feet. "S-So…what does it mean when he bit my leg?"

Pinkie: "It means he likes you...or he's hungry, I'm not sure which."

Spike gulped.

Pinkie: "But while you're up I think Gummy _does _need something to eat. Can you go get the special alligator food in the kitchen? It's under the cabinet right next to the refrigerator."

Spike: "A-Alright-

Gummy: *HISS*

Spike: "GAH!" Spike jumped back.

Pinkie: "Oh, don't worry sweetie. Spike will go get you some food. Now come to mommy…"

Spike gulped and quickly walked out the door while Pinkie Pie played with her alligator friend. Spike was glad that Gummy was toothless. But then he realized that alligator teeth can grow back, giving him a foreboding chill. Spike tried to preoccupy the possibility of getting eaten by remembering what Pinkie Pie had told him. Everything she said did seem to make sense for the most part. He guessed he really didn't have much choice but to have faith in Twilight. Twilight will probably let him in CCPW someday. He'll just half to stick with being her training partner till then.

Pinkie: "Oh and be careful which bag you get! One of them helps his teeth grow quicker and makes him even hungrier! K?!"

Spike frowned deeply. _"Why does the universe hate me so?"_

* * *

**Vultarian01: "Well that was a short but hopefully good chapter. What do you think, Spike?"**

**Spike: "Yeah, it was good. I'm just surprised you didn't put in a sexual inuendo for me at the beggining."**

**Vultarian01: "Hey. Gotta get the cloppers to read somehow." (No offense)**

**Spike: "Right..."**

**Vultarian01: "Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll try my best to get chapter 35 (Rarity vs Applejack) redone and posted as soon as possible. So until then, arevoir."**


	35. Rarity vs Applejack

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Sorry for the wait, but I had to go through a crisis called "College Testing" and I'm not done yet. BUT I took time out of my schedule for you, and do you know why? Because you're worth it. And again I'm sorry for accidentally erasing the original chapter 35, but you know there's a bright side to that I had to rewrite it i had the chance to improve upon it and I'm rather pleased with the results. But the changes I made will have to affect chapter 36, so I'm going to have to rewrite a few parts on that chapter in order to make it work. This may take a little while longer, but trust me. it's worth it. And the fact that I'm going to be doing TONS of work in my...take a seat...Government class.  
**

**Now trending on Twitter: "'Murica!"**

**I digress. Anyway, enjoy this chapter or else. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. I also do not own Jason Aldean and Sara Bareilles or their respective songs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 35 **

**An hour later…**

As the lights of the building were dimmed and the stuffed animals activated by Vinyl Scratch, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle prepare the commentator's table for the match. Sunset Shimmer was a little unsure about being a co-commentator for the next match for obvious reasons. However, her recent attempt at being an announcer went rather well, as in nobody was starting something with her. Still, even though Sunset Shimmer thought that this was worse sense she's so close to the action, Twilight relieved her of worry by telling her that nobody could interrupt them, so that made Sunset feel a little better about it. With that the two start off.

Twilight: "Hello pro wrestling fans, I'm Twilight Sparkle!"

Sunset: "And I'm Sunset Shimmer!"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

Sunset frowned. "Twilight, I thought you said this was safe!"

Twilight frowned as well. "It was supposed to be…but I guess not from _ANNOUNCERS!"_

Vinyl (Announcer): "Aww, c'mon Twilight I was just foolin' around-

Twilight: "DO. YOUR. JOB." Twilight said sternly.

Vinyl (Announcer): "Fine, fine….sheesh can't have a little fun…"

Twilight saw that Sunset Shimmer was clenching her fists, and Twilight put a hand on one of them to calm her down. "Let's just keep going, okay?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed. "You're the boss."

Twilight: "We have had quite the show so far and it seems that things are going to be heating up as we come closer and closer to the main event. This match will be the bridging point with the socialite fashionista Rarity going up against the hardworking cowgirl Applejack. This match-up will be amazingly fierce with these two women of different backgrounds duking it out inside the square ring."

Sunset Shimmer adjusted her microphone. "It's going to be interesting seeing these two being in an actual fight for once." -Sunset Shimmer frowns- "N-Not that I condone that behavior anymore!" -Sunset Shimmer now looks worried- "But that's not to say that they can't fight, they just don't really back it up much-WAIT I didn't meant for it to come out like that-

Twilight put a hand on Sunset's mic to keep her from babbling further. "What you mean is that it's interesting to see them in an actual physical fight rather than just arguing?"

Sunset Shimmer smiled and silently thanked Twilight as she was given control back to her microphone. "Yeah, that's what I meant. Rarity and Applejack are about as opposite as they come and I can imagine that leads to a lot of headbutting."

Twilight: "Oh, it definitely does! Rarity and Applejack are practically yin and yang. Different tastes provide different perspectives after all, and these two are an excellent example of that. Applejack likes to keep things simple and practical contrasted to Rarity who has a good eye for detail and everything trending. Squabbles between the two are almost inevitable, but in the end they're the closest of friends."

Sunset: "Well these friends are going to become adversaries as soon as the bell rings, Twilight. And then…all hell will break loose."

Twilight giggled. "Then let Charon's boat take us there on the lake of music introductions!"

Sunset Shimmer chuckled despite how little humor that line provoked.

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Vinyl (Announcer): "AWWW YEAH, What up ladies and bitches?! This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducin' first…Here from the upper ring of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at an unknown weight…The High Class Queen of Canterlot High…RAAAR-I-TYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

As per usual, Rarity walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air giving the audience a princess like wave followed by her leaning forward to blow a kiss toward them. She then stood upright and, with her right hand still on her hip, started to casually strut down the runway. Rarity was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style.

Twilight: "Quite the uh…strong introduction from Vinyl Scratch."

Sunset Shimmer shrugged. "It was okay. Getting back to Rarity, that girl's got some sass in her class with her chomping off AJ!"

Twilight laughed. "Hehehehaa, that rhymed! But yes, Rarity sure can defend herself both physically and verbally, but Rarity's going to need more than some verbal punishment to take down Applejack. AJ has lost hardly ANY of her matches since the very beginning, so Rarity's going to have to strategize to get a victory."

Sunset: "Well from what I've seen of her she has pretty tough knee strikes and a pretty FIERCE looking finisher to boot! What was it called again, *Makeover*?"

Twilight: "Yeah, that's the one. And don't forget her signature *Fashion Forward* move. That isn't to be taken lightly either."

Sunset: "Those moves sound perfect for her, so looks like we're going to have a contest between leg and arm strength then."

Once Rarity got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up onto the apron and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. She then continued toward the center of the ring and gave the audience a courtesy before passing Fluttershy, who is going to be the referee for the match, and going to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for her opponent.

. *~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Vinyl (Announcer): "In-troducin' neeeeext!…Coming from the fields of Sweet Apple Acres…Standing in at "5'11" and weighing in at 135 lbs…The Strongest Cowgirl in Canterlot…AAAPPLEEEJAAACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand holding her light brown Stetson hat down over her eyes and stood with her legs spread apart. Applejack then jumped a small height to put her legs together as she struts down the runway with her Stetson hat still covering her eyes. Applejack was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair hung down as she made her way down the runway.

Twilight: "And Rarity's opponent is coming down the runway with just as much confidence emanating from her as her future opponent!"

Sunset: "I've only ever seen her in action once, but it still wouldn't surprise me if she was a powerhouse. And her number one contender ranking approves to that."

Twilight nodded. "Indeed. With excellent shoulder and arm strength, as well as strong legs, Applejack is definitely CCPW's best power wrestler as demonstrated by her signature *Brutal Honesty* among her excellent use of other Powerbombs."

Sunset: "Wouldn't surprise me. Power definitely seems to suit someone like Applejack….what do you suppose Rarity's style is?"

Twilight thought for a moment. "Not sure, but I _suppose_ she could be considered a technical wrestler."

Sunset: "Yeah that sounds about right. But technician or not she better steer clear of getting grabbed by Applejack, or she'll risk getting slammed like Bon Bon."

Twilight: "That's nothing. You should see what she did to Octavia," Twilight's eyes widened and she spoke back into the mic. "No offense, Octavia."

Octavia buried her face in her hands and GROANED.

As Applejack approached the ring she still had her hat shielding her eyes and face from view as she raised the middle rope with her right hand to duck under the rope and enter the ring. Applejack then skipped to the middle of the ring where she threw her hat straight in the air. She then catches her hat as it came back down while spinning on her right heel. She stops her spin and stops in the direction of her corner and proceeds toward it (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle). Applejack, this time, placed her Stetson on the post of her corner before cracking her neck in anticipation.

Sunset: "Pretty flamboyant for someone who claims to appreciate the simple things."

Twilight: "Well...I would say something about flashy cowboys in rodeo's…but I don't want anyone to take offense." Twilight said with a sheepish grin.

Fluttershy searched both of the competitors for foreign objects, and was happy to find them both clean. Since Rarity was the second one Fluttershy patted down, they both walked to the middle of the ring together while Applejack did the same thing but alone. The two of them eventually met; Rarity with hands on her hips and Applejack rolling her shoulders.

Rarity: "I wish you the best of luck, Applejack. May the better woman win," Rarity said trying not to sound too sarcastic as she extends a hand.

Applejack smirked and spat in her hand before reaching for a handshake, to which Rarity retracted her hand.

Rarity: "Eee-yeeew! That is DISGUSTING! Where are your manners?!" Rarity cried.

Applejack simply shrugged and wiped the spit in her hand on her denim shorts.

Rarity cringed. _"Note to self: refrain from grabbing Applejack's posterior."_

Sunset: "God, that's gross…"

Fluttershy proceeds to explain the rules to which both of them nodded in agreement. She then asks the two of they are ready to begin. After they give each other competitive glares and getting into their stances Fluttershy sees no point in awaiting an obvious answer, so she motions for Twilight to ring the bell.

Twilight rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Fluttershy took a good and far step back to ensure she didn't get killed while Rarity and Applejack locked each other in a collar and elbow tie-up. Rarity, while in the grapple, attempts to kick the sides of Applejack's legs with little effect. Applejack returned with a knee strike to Rarity's midsection, causing Rarity to stagger back and break the tie-up. Applejack then reached out, grabbed Rarity, and Irish Whips her toward the ropes in the direction of the runway. Hitting the ropes, Rarity runs back and sees Applejack preparing for a Clothesline. As she got close, Rarity ducked under Applejack's Clothesline and runs for the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table. Hitting the ropes again, Rarity rushes at Applejack who was attempting another Clothesline. Yet Applejack's Clothesline was not only dodged, but caught, as Rarity uses her momentum to Irish Whip Applejack towards the ropes in the direction of the runway. While Applejack Runs for the ropes Rarity does the same thing but in the opposite direction. Now that they both bounced off the ropes they're both running at each other with momentum behind them, Rarity having intent to take down Applejack.

Twilight: "Rarity's start off pretty strong, but will this be enough to stun AJ?!"

Sunset: "Hey, look!"

Rarity runs at Applejack and extends her arm for a Clothesline and connects…with little effect. The Clothesline did land, but all it did was manage to stop Applejack in her tracks. Applejacks winces at the blow but manages a grin which unnerves Rarity for a moment. Eventually Rarity runs back to the ropes and bounces off them in order to attempt another Clothesline, but this time Applejack wasn't having any more of it. As soon as Rarity tries to strike, Applejack ducks under it and reaches under Rarity's legs and lifts her up into the air before falling backwards, using Rarity's momentum to drop her front-first into the mat for a Pancake Slam (also known as a Flapjack). Apple jack rolls onto her front and gets to her feet while Rarity was laying face-down on the mat with her forelegs folded in the air.

Twilight: "Applejack counters the Clothesline with a deliciously powerful Flapjack!"

Sunset Shimmer suddenly finds herself cracking up. "That was an actual good line!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Were there other jokes that I made that were bad?"

Sunset Shimmer stopped laughing but kept her smile. "Uh…of course not."

Applejack takes a moment to celebrate with a feint punch to the air before looking down at her groaning opponent. Since Rarity was already in place, Applejack had no trouble stepping over Rarity and standing above her back; facing Rarity's direction. Applejack made a single stomp in between Rarity's shoulder blades with her right boot to get a grunt of pain out of the fashionista. AJ then bent down to grab both of Rarity's wrists and pulls back her arms to hyperextend her shoulders for a Wing-Tearer.

Rarity: "Get your filthy boot off of me!" Rarity ordered in between screams.

Applejack: "Then give up!"

Fluttershy dropped down beside Rarity. "Uh, not to be rude, but…please give up. I-It hurts to see you in so much pain-

Rarity: "NEVER!"

Fluttershy hung her head. "Okay."

Applejack kept the hold for a while longer before releasing Rarity's arms and letting her stir on the mat. Rarity put her hands on the mat and was about to push herself up, but Applejack made it easier by pulling her up to her knees by her hair. Applejack gave Rarity a good kick to the back to which Rarity cries in pain and rolls onto her back. Apple jack then leaps up, hikes up her left leg, and lands a Single Legdrop across Rarity's chest which didn't look too pretty, nor felt too pretty in Rarity's case. Applejack kept her leg across Rarity's chest to cover her since her shoulders were down.

Twilight: "First pin on Rarity!"

Fluttershy drops to the mat. **"1!KICKOUT!"**

Sunset: "Followed by the first kickout!'

Rarity pushed Applejack's leg off her chest and scrambled to her feet. Applejack, not quite as quick, was already kneeling to get up before being given a Knee Drop across the top of her head by Rarity. The cowgirl held her head which gave her face no guard against Rarity's knee strike across her cheek. With a fresh knee-shaped mark on her cheek, Applejack shakes off the dizziness and gets to her feet only to be shoot kicked by Rarity. Applejack staggered back from the blow as Rarity takes a few back. Rarity then ran at Applejack and leapt at Applejack for a Thesz Press…only for Applejack to grab Rarity and shove her down to the canvas!

Twilight: "Rarity ALMOST had it!"

Rarity got to her feet, but didn't stay long after an elbow across the jaw brought her to her knees. Applejack yanked Rarity back to her feet by the hair so Applejack could set her up. Applejack, facing her opponent, pulled her head in and places her jaw on her (Applejack's) right shoulder before curling her arm to hold Rarity's head in. Applejack then reached his left hand over and on top of Rarity's head before falling onto her knees and driving Rarity's jaw into her shoulder for a Shoulder Jawbreaker! Obviously.

Twilight winced. "Rarity's going to have a hard time chewing after that!"

Sunset: "I don't think Applejack's done yet, Twilight."

One would normally let her opponent fall after a Jawbreaker, but Applejack had other plans. Applejack KEEPS Rarity in the hold while Rarity moans at the pain in her jaw. Applejack got to her feet and removed Rarity from the hold, transitioning Rarity into a front facelock with her left arm, and then she uses her right hand to reach over and drape Rarity's left arm over her shoulders. Applejack grabs a handful of Rarity's tights with her right hand.

Twilight: "Oh no, Applejack's going for a…

Applejack: "Ya'll should'a made yerself a body cast in advance." Applejack said before Applejack summoned her strength to lift Rarity into the air until they were vertical with each other and facing the same direction. At this point, Applejack falls backwards, but turns around as she falls to twist Rarity as she lands front-first into the mat from Applejack's Rotating Vertical Suplex.

Twilight: "A SUPLEX! Applejack connects a suplex onto Rarity!"

While Rarity was laid out, Applejack removed Rarity from the front facelock and gets on all fours before grabbing Rarity's shoulder and turning her onto her back.

Sunset: "And she's going for another pin!"

While Rarity was laid out on her face, Applejack removed Rarity from the front facelock and got on all fours. She then turned herself around by hiking her right leg over and placing her right foreleg in between Rarity's legs. Applejack then spreads out Rarity's arms so she could put her hands on each bicep and press them down, effectively pinning the young lady.

Fluttershy dropped to count the fall. **"1!...2!-**OUCH!"

Applejack clenches her teeth and gets her hands off of Rarity, standing on her knees to see Fluttershy shaking her right hand

Applejack: "What in tarnation did you stop countin' for?!" Applejack snapped.

Fluttershy: "I hurt my pinkie…," Fluttershy murmured, blowing on her little red appendage. It was probably done from bending her pinkie finger under her palm as she counted, but AJ didn't really have the patience for empathy at the moment.

Sunset Shimmer shook her head, feeling kind of sorry for Applejack. "I hope Fluttershy doesn't do that often."

Twilight face-palmed and wiped her hand down her face.

Applejack looked down at Rarity who was still turning her head with a dazed moan, looking like she could still stay down. So instead of simply pushing down her arms, Applejack draped herself fully on top of Rarity, albeit more on the right side of her opponent's body. Applejack wraps her arms around Rarity's head but still presses her shoulders down with her chest.

Applejack: "Count her out, ref!"

Fluttershy tries to count the fall, makings sure to use her left hand this time. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Sunset: "I hope Applejack's going to let Fluttershy live if she loses."

Applejack curses and pulls her hair as she gets up to her knees. Applejack stands up on her feet before giving a few stomps to Rarity's midsection. Rarity rolls onto her side as she clutches her stomach, but she couldn't feel any relief once Applejack grabbed a hold of her hair and stood her up. Applejack bends rarity's upper body forward sp Applejack could put Rarity into another front facelock with her left arm. Applejack reached to drape Rarity's left arm over her shoulders, but was interrupted by Rarity giving her a strong kick to the left shin.

Twilight: "Rarity's getting her second wind!"

That indeed seemed to be the case as Rarity kicks Applejack in the shin yet again to which Applejack finally released Rarity to raise her left leg in the air to hold her shin as she cursed. Rarity breathed out before advancing on Applejack with an uppercut to the jaw as payback for the Jawbreaker. Applejack staggered back and looked up to give Rarity what for. Yet she wasn't in her line of sight. This was because Rarity was already BEHIND Applejack, proceeding to hit Applejack with her signature *FASHION FORWARD*! (Rarity places both of her hands on Applejack's shoulders and jumps up in place while placing both of her knees on her back. Rarity then falls back towards the mat along with Applejack. When Rarity's falls to the mat her knees are pushed up into Applejack's back to connect the Double-Knee Backbreaker). Applejack shouts in agony as she shot up and fell forward and face-down onto the mat before rolling in pain, tending to her back with her hands.

Sunset: "THAT'S gotta sting! You could call Rarity the bee's-

Twilight: "Fluttershy already made that joke."

Sunset blushed. "O-Oh...sorry…"

In the ring Rarity has already pushed Applejack onto her destroyed back and crawls across her. Rarity then presses down her stomach tightly across Applejack's for a cover, using her right arm to hook Applejack's left leg across the mat.

Fluttershy hits the mat. **"1!...2!.KICKOUT!"**

With the roll of a single shoulder, Applejack breaks the pin. Rarity makes sure to give Applejack very little time to recover by getting to her knees and throwing a punch to Applejack's gut. Afterwards Rarity pushes Applejack onto her belly and gets to her feet. Applejack felt a sudden pang of fear as Rarity positions herself standing on her knees on top of Applejack's back. Rarity giggles a bit before placing her hands on Applejacks shoulder blades, Rarity now on all fours.

Rarity: "Ready for a ride, cowgirl?" Rarity cooed before pressing her hands down, hopping her legs at a low angle in the air, and dropping them onto the base of Applejack's back, releasing a yelp from Applejack. And Rarity continues to do this as AJ grunts with each blow.

Twilight: "With Applejack's back demolished by *Fashion Forward* the pain she's feeling from those knee drops is going to pile on!"

After the fifth drop Rarity ceased and was pleased to find Applejack moaning in pain. Rarity then gets back on her knees so she can proceed to transition into a sitting position on Applejack's lower back. Scooting up a little more until she was sitting on the cowgirl's upper back, Rarity drapes Applejack's arms across the top of her (Rarity's) thighs which lifts Applejack's head off the mat and lets her head dangle. Rarity then laces her fingers together, places it under Applejack's chin, and pulls Applejack's head back for a standard Camel Clutch. Applejack yells at the pain of her head and torso being bent out of shape as Rarity applies and maintains the hold.

Rarity: "Applejack, darling, be a dear and tap out!" Rarity ordered in a loud, yet somehow polite, tone.

Applejack: "S-Shove it!"

Rarity: "No, you mean PULL IT!" Rarity says as she ups the pressure of the Camel Clutch by pulling even harder.

Sunset: "Applejack's in a bind! She could tap out any minute!"

Rarity continues to hold Applejack who has since past yelling and now scrunches her face up in pain, trying not to tap. Lucky for AJ, after TWO AND A HALF minutes Rarity's arms gave out and she released Applejack's head. Rarity continues to sit on Applejack however, and huffs and puffs from exerting pressure on the Camel Clutch for so long. Meanwhile Applejack's arms were still draped over Rarity's thighs, so she was just hanging there taking a breather too.

Twilight: "Applejack and Rarity look totally pooped."

Sunset: "Well, more Rarity than Applejack."

Back in the ring, Fluttershy got down on her knees beside Rarity. "Are you okay, Rarity?"

Rarity sighed and nodded before sitting back up, fixing her hair back into place. "I'm alright, darling, *huff* but do me a favor and not *huff* stand up just yet. You'll be *huff* needed momentarily…"

Rarity grabbed Applejack's arms and removed them off her legs, shoving Applejack's face into the mat. Rarity then got onto her knees and turned Applejack onto her back above her. Applejack winced as she felt herself being turned over and looking up to see Rarity with a determined look. She watched Rarity switched direction, still standing on her knees, and faced away from Applejack. Rarity took a seat on Applejack's chest while leaning forward to place her hands on both sides of Applejack's belly for a pin attempt.

Applejack: "Get off a me!" Applejack shouted in between breaths.

Rarity: "You didn't say please." Rarity said bluntly as she nodded for Fluttershy to count.

Fluttershy: **"1!...2!.."**

Applejack: "Ah said get off me!" Applejack roared as she grabbed the back Rarity's waist and gave it a hard shove, ultimately launching a surprised Rarity forward, off Applejack, and onto her forehead.

Sunset: "Now APPLEJACK'S getting her second wind!"

Applejack sat up and slowly got to her feet while Rarity rolled onto her back and held her head. Applejack shook her head and slowly walked over to Rarity, bent down, and picked her up by her hair that she just previously fixed. Applejack then used her left arm to put Rarity into a side headlock as they both struggled. Eventually Applejack had enough and started to maneuver them both over to the lower left corner. There Applejack rammed Rarity's fore head into it and released her so she could stagger back, holding her head. Applejack went to grab Rarity again, but her attempt was foiled by Rarity who caught her arm and Irish Whipped her over to the far upper right corner. Applejack ran the front of her body into the turnbuckle with a loud off before turning herself around to see Rarity advancing towards her. Applejack got out of the corner and was about to send a right hand Rarity's way but was dodged, and for that Applejack earned a good knee to the belly. Applejack's upper body was then forced forward by her opponent, grabbing her (Applejack's) hair and maneuvering her out of the corner and to the center of the ring.

Rarity: "You don't look so good, Applejack. Maybe a little *Makeover* will help…" Rarity stated as she stuck her right leg back.

Twilight: "Rarity's going for her finisher! She just might beat Applejack right here!"

Applejack put her hands on Rarity's but couldn't remove them from her hair. She wasn't in the best situation, but she wasn't going to let someone like Rarity get the best of her. Luckily, she knew what made Rarity tick…or in this case "Ick".

Applejack coughed. "Hey, Rarity? I hope ya know ah also used a big glob 'a spit to slick mah hair down."

Rarity's eyes widened, pupils shrunk. "Y-You did…what?"

Sunset: "What's happening?"

Twilight eye's went full circle. "I know that face! Cover your ears!" Twilight said as she did so. Sunset didn't know what to make of this, but she didn't have room to argue. She covered her ears…and boy was she glad she did.

Rarity: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Rarity suddenly let go of Applejack's hair and started flailing her arms in hopes of removing whatever germy saliva infected her hands. While doing this she started dancing around like those women from 90's cartoons that freak out at the site of a rat. And Rarity's high-pitched shrieking wasn't helping everyone's eardrums either.

Rarity: "E-HEEEEEEEEH! GROSS, GROSS, GROSS! THAT'S SO GRO-OOOSS!" Rarity cried in a nasally whine with her eyes squeezed shut.

Applejack grins and takes this opportunity to capitalize. Applejack runs at Rarity kicks her in the gut to make her double over, and then uses her right arm to put her in a front facelock.

Applejack: "Y'all're the one who's gonna get a makeover!" Applejack yelled before falling backwards into a sitting position, driving Rarity's face into her right knee for a Facebreaker DDT!

Twilight: "Applejack lands a devastating move on Rarity's FACE!"

Sunset: "A face for a back you could say."

Rarity groans at the throbbing in her face as Applejack removes her from the facelock. Applejack gets to her feet and bends down to grab Rarity who doesn't even put up a fight. Applejack then stands Rarity up before grabbing her head and placing it in between her legs. Applejack takes a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow before putting Rarity in a waistlock and using her strength to lift Rarity up onto her shoulders while draping Rarity's legs across her shoulders; Rarity facing the opposite direction. Applejack then quickly transitioned her hands from her waits and places them on Rarity's back. Rarity wraps her arms around Applejack's head and moans as Applejack carries her over to the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers.

Twilight: "Applejack has Rarity near the ropes! We could see her finisher in action!"

Sunset: "That's it, Rarity's DONE."

Applejack: "Hey Rarity, yer Dutch apple pie you made at that charity event a year ago tasted pretty bland. Just sayin'."

Applejack faces the ropes and leans forward to make Rarity's back bounce across the top rope. Applejack, using that momentum, then quickly turns around again and lifts Rarity up by her waist. Applejack then throws down and slams Rarity's back, shoulders, and head into the mat for a Slingshot Powerbomb to complete Applejack's signature *Brutal Honesty*! Rarity let out a short shriek of pain upon impact, but closed her eyes and didn't utter a peep afterward.

Twilight: "This match JUST ended!"

Sunset Shimmer gulped. "Christ…"

Rarity's body landed in a German Suplex recipient-like position and stayed there with her buttocks and legs above her; her arms above her head on the mat and her hair in a mess. Applejack eventually proceeded to grab Rarity's limp legs and pull her lower body back down to the mat. Afterwards Applejack, with a cocky smirk, placed her right boot on Rarity's stomach.

Fluttershy drops to count the pin. **"1!...2!...3!" **Fluttershy motioned for Twilight to ring the bell.

Twilight rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Applejack, her boot still on Rarity, raises her fists in the air. Applejack basks in the manufactured cheers as Fluttershy goes to raise Applejack's arm in the air.

Fluttershy: "HERE'S YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL! APPLEJACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy released Applejack's arm and lowered herself to check on Rarity. She was breathing heavily and Applejack's boot was still on her belly, so Fluttershy politely asked Applejack to remove it. Applejack did so and went on to run the ropes.

Twilight: "Applejacks gets the pin on Rarity! This was a tediously long battle, but Applejack eventually wore Rarity down with her superior strength and endurance. Rarity had Applejack on the ropes a couple of times in this fight, but in the end Rarity was the one pinned for the three-count. But she put up a good fight."

Sunset Shimmer didn't listen. She was holding her head and processing what just happened with disbelief. "Christ…that looked brutal…"

Twilight shook Sunset Shimmer's shoulder. "Well it _was _*Brutal Honesty*. You okay?"

Sunset Shimmer snapped out of it and shook her head. "Y-Yeah I'm okay…but that was some serious pain she inflicted! In hindsight I probably should've seen hat coming, but that looked a little harsh!"

Twilight: "Wrestling's a harsh Sport. And I didn't ever recall YOU being the gentle type," Twilight retorted jokingly, rubbing her jaw.

Sunset Shimmer smiled sheepishly. "Hehe...right."

Back ringside, Fluttershy helped Rarity into a sitting position.

Fluttershy: "You need an icepack? I brought a few with me."

Rarity rubbed her head, wincing at the stinging pain throughout her body. "Yes…I would like that."

Applejack eventually stopped her celebration and went over to help Rarity to her feet.

Rarity fixed her hair back into place and made her best attempt to remain composed. Rarity, swallowing whatever pride she had left, stuck out her hand. "*Ahem*…Applejack, that was an excellent match and the better woman one. Congratulations."

Applejack smirked and shook the hand. "Thanks Rarity. You weren't too bad yerself."

Rarity retracted her hand, and just to make sure there wasn't anything leftover, she wiped her hand down the side of her trunks. "But I must say that putting saliva in your hair is simply….ECK!"

Applejack tries her best to keep a straight face. "*Snort* Y-yeah…that…"

Rarity arched an eyebrow. "Why are you…" Rarity took a moment to contemplate why Applejack looked like she was keeping herself from convulsing. Suddenly, a light turned on in her head, her mouth dropped. "Applejack! Did you TRICK me?!"

Applejack tried her best but her defenses were shattered, so she surrendered to all the snickers, chuckles, and howls and laughed her ass off.

Rarity's cheek burned as pointed an accusing finger at her laughing opponent. "You DID trick me! You swindling, hoodwinking, CHEAT!" Rarity shouted.

Applejack was now holding her sides in stitches which upset Rarity even more. "I want a REMATCH! Fluttershy, ring the bell again!" Rarity demanded with a stomp of her foot.

Fluttershy shuffled in place. "I'm sorry but I don't think-

Rarity: "Ring the bell again! I'll show this scruffy farmhand WHATFOR!"

Applejack eventually stopped laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. "S-Sorry about that…but that ain't cheatin'. Ah had to do what ah had to do to win. Surely you can respect that. Ya know, using yer wit."

Rarity opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't come up with a counter argument to that, so she puffed her red cheeks and gave Applejack an ugly look. Applejack smirked, but she eventually sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Alrighty…if you'll stop getting yer knickers in a bunch I'll give you a rematch, okay?"

Rarity let loose the air from her cheeks and simply turned her head, nose in the air. "Very well!"

Sunset: "Well that escalated and cooled down quickly. To be honest I'm sure AJ would've won even if she hadn't tricked Rarity."

Twilight: "You know they can hear you, right?"

Sunset shot her eyes open and saw Rarity glaring daggers at her. "Dammit…"

Twilight: "Well that was a fun match, but now we should be getting on to…*sigh*….the main event," Twilight said under melancholy breath.

Sunset Shimmer frowned and lightly touched Twilight's shoulder. "You're going to do good, I know it."

Twilight cracked a smile but didn't change her tone. "Let's just get this over with…"

Twilight motioned for everything to be deactivated and the lights brightened. Everyone was to get settled for the final match, while Twilight walked along with Sunset Shimmer to the locker rooms…

* * *

***Meanwhile***

The autumn winds wisped through the air, catching leaves and carrying them off across the sky, only to fall onto the ground littered with orange and red. Most of them were stable and shuffled against the wind. However the unlucky few were crushed under the shoes of a young woman who had her hand in her skirt pockets as she walked along the path, her rainbow hair blowing in the wind. Such colors were normally meant for warmer seasons, but the air around her made the rainbow colors seem colder which fit perfectly with her mood.

Rainbow Dash had walked back to Canterlot and explored the city, trying to keep her emotions in check. After her shouting match with Sunset Shimmer, Twilight, and…Fluttershy she definitely needed a walk on a windy day to cool her down. She circled around the usual places she goes, checking her text every so often. Along one of the paths she took stood Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie Pie was most likely present. The thought crossed her mind to go in there and talk to Pinkie, just to let loose some steam, but Pinkie would probably just tell her to loosen up and have fun. Pinkie Pie was sick anyway and she didn't want to bother her too much. So she continued to wander the city, contemplating on what she had to do next. Eventually she heard a buzzing sound and took out her pone to check her message box.

**Rainbow you can come back now. Twilight's waiting.**

Rainbow Dash sighed and started to make her way back to the abandoned building. It took a while, but now Rainbow Dash was back on the dirt path covered in leaves, heading for her destination. She could see the building in the distance and quickened her pace. Every inch she got closer the more anger she could feel rising. Sunset Shimmer was there. Twilight was there. And the girl that she protected her whole life, her oldest friend that betrayed her was also there. Her pace quickened even more. The chilling winds circled around her, cooling her down for the moment. Yet Rainbow Dash knew this would only last so long for once she re-enters those doors, those emotions could jump back in her and make her do something she may regret.

No. She isn't going to lose control. Not against Twilight anyway. She is a traitor, but she isn't her main priority. Regardless, she WILL go in there and she WILL beat Twilight Sparkle. And after that…all that's left is Sunset Shimmer.

Rainbow: _"No backing down now…"_

* * *

**Well what did you think? I personally think this was better than the original, but none of you didn't see it so I'm going to have to go off your impressions of this one. I think I made a few good improvements.  
**

**Please leave a review, and if/when you do don't hold back. In fact give me a verbal smack down! If you wish. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next chapter which will be Twilight Sparkle vs Rainbow Dash, Arevoir.**


	36. Twilight Sparkle vs Rainbow Dash

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. And I would start this out by apologizing deeply for the lack of a new chapter within the last two weeks. I hope you understand that I would've gotten this chapter rewritten and posted earlier, but with all the college tests and assignments given to me I hardly even have enough time to use the bathroom.**

**...**

**Okay, I still do, but still I have a lot to study for. Hopefully I can get out chapters faster in the future, but you never know. But I'll always be thinking about you, my readers, when I have no time. All I can do is say sorry and hope that you forgive me. And i hope this chapter will be worth the wait. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. I also do not own _Britt Nicole, Lecrae, _or_ There for Tomorrow_ and any of their respective songs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 36 **

**An hour later…**

Twilight sat on one of the long benches in the locker room, tying her boots after slipping them on. After making sure the laces were nice and tight, she stood up and fixed her skirt and top to make sure they were on correctly. She let out a long breath, rolled her shoulders, and closed her locker door. Twilight took her leave from the locker room and walked out and into the hallway, not surprised to find Rainbow Dash there. Rainbow Dash was already in her trunks and top, leaning against the wall with arms crossed. She looked ready to wrestle, but her usual hype was absent and seemed to be replaced with grim irritation. That was to be expected though. Twilight and Rainbow Dash were obviously not on the best of terms right now since the first match, and usually the more stressful stuff happen during the main event. And by the way this was going that could appear to be true in a few moments.

Rainbow Dash shifted her angry gaze to Twilight, expecting to see her looking at her in disappointment or lecture her on what she did wrong or something. Twilight didn't do that. In fact her posture seemed relaxed along with her face. She just kept staring at her with an unreadable expression.

Rainbow: "What?!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

Twilight's expression softened. "Rainbow Dash…I'm worried about you," said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash got off the wall and put a finger in Twilight's face. "YOU don't need to worry about ME! _You_ just worry about how much it'll cost you to buy a new face after wipe it up and down the ring canvas!"

Twilight's eyes narrowed as she politely moved Rainbow Dash's finger from her face. "Rainbow Dash, this isn't like you. You would never verbally attack people like that, and you NEVER would think that your friends were plotting against you. Especially not Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms and looked the other way. "Don't tell me what I would and wouldn't do! You're not me, Twilight. You and Fluttershy chose sides with an evil, soulless bully who tormented everyone over me. Those are just the facts."

Twilight put her hands on her chest, upset by the statement. "You're right, Rainbow Dash, I'm NOT you! But I AM your friend, and so is Fluttershy!"

Rainbow Dash turned her back fully to Twilight. "Well some _friends _you turned out to be!"

Twilight, unable to find a proper retort for that remark, crossed her arms and tapped her fingers along her arms. Twilight then looked at the ground on her side before replying. "This is personal. Like _really _personal. Isn't it?"

Rainbow Dash didn't turn around. "Well duh, Twilight. She's a cold, heartless bitch. I thought I made it clear."

Twilight's expression hardened once more as she looked up at the back of Rainbow Dash's head, continuing on. "Everyone else out there hates Sunset Shimmer for what she's done. They ridicule and chastise her constantly, and although it's uncalled for I can understand to some degree why they would do that. But with you? You seem pretty much set on destroying her! I noticed that out of everyone here, you're the one who attacks her with the most power. For some reason everybody else doesn't seem as eager to challenge Sunset when compared to you. Heck, you even let your hatred of her blind you to from the fact that she's not even _trying_ to be your enemy and that somehow me and Fluttershy are also your enemies for defending her. I don't know about you Rainbow, but that doesn't seem like something any normal person with any regular grudge would do."

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything or even look back at Twilight as she continued, or even after she finished. She just simply stood there in still silence, the hallway surprisingly silent despite the sounds of cheering going on from outside the entrance. Suddenly Rainbow Dash whipped around and got in Twilight's face.

Rainbow: "Twilight….stop. Just…stop. You obviously have NO idea why I'm doing this…but I know why you're defending her. Sunset."

Twilight arched an eyebrow, curious of what she's going to say.

Rainbow: "YOU just want to live in this PERFECT little fantasy world in your egghead brain where there are NO conflicts at all! You-YOU just_ need _to be such a control freak, don't you?! You think that just because _you _see things one way that any other opinion is totally wrong!"

Twilight's mouth dropped. "I think no such thing! _You're _the one who's wrong-"

Rainbow Dash put her finger in Twilight's face once more. "HAH! There! Can't stand it, can you?! Can't stand being WRONG!"

Twilight, now annoyed, removed Rainbow Dash's appendage from her face with a quick slap. "Rainbow Dash, this is nonsense!"

Rainbow: "OH?! Believe it or not Twilight I'm not as ignorant as you think I am!"

Twilight: "I NEVER said that-"

Rainbow: "You have been calling the shots ever since we made Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling! It's always YOU that calls the meetings! It's always YOU that makes the rules! It's always YOU that organizes the matches-

Twilight: "I don't organize the matches anymore, Rainbow Dash! We have the bingo cage for that now!" Twilight interjected.

Rainbow crossed her arms. "Well you controlled it at some point. The point is that you're a control freak! You can't seem to be in any club, any project, and apparently any WRESTLING COMPANY and not try to make yourself the perfect leader!"

Twilight could feel a vain throbbing in her neck. "This is an organization if anything, and what does ANY of this have to do with Sunset Shimmer?!"

Rainbow: "EASY! I know you, and how much of an insecure little perfectionist you are. You can't let just anyone take charge, NO…it has to be _you _because _you're _the straight-A know-it-all that's good at everything. And you can't have anyone think ONE. MEAN. THOUGHT. About you, because then no one would let you boss them around! Must feel good to have everyone love and respect you, huh Twilight?!"

Twilight clenched her fists. "Again, what does this have to do with Sunset?!" Twilight snapped, now further in Rainbow Dash's face.

Rainbow Dash leaned her face in closer until they could both feel each others breath as they spoke. "You KNOW how much of a horrible person Sunset is, don't you? How…everyone hates her. She probably DID sell you some sobby bull-crap, and let's face it you're freaking gullible like that! Since you're convinced by her you see it upon yourself to 'invite' her over and FORCE all of us to let her join-

Twilight: "You all LET her in!" Twilight retorted.

Rainbow: "Don't interrupt me! And since most of us _knew_ that it wouldn't work out, you had to prove to all of us how much of an inspiring leader you are by letting Sunset give us all lectures about how she has 'reformed' and 'turned over a new leaf', and you're over there just nodding your empty head while everyone suffers. Really, you just wanted to make YOURSELF look good! When we were facing Sunset together in that ring last week you knew I had her beat and you couldn't have that. Sunset may not have known it, maybe she did, I don't know. But YOU knew that by blind tagging me, as I was about to get the three-count , you would have a better chance of letting Sunset win, and making ME look like a joke! Then you were probably thinking that because Sunset Shimmer won we all would be _good buddies _and that everyone would think how stupid they were to ever doubt you! But too bad your _genius _was too wrapped up in itself to realize that not everyone is dumb as sheep. Sunset has done some of the cruelest things imaginable, and yet you had this dumbass thought that everyone would forget that if they just _saw _what a good person she was and _saw _how much of a BETTER person you ARE! What, did you think we would just _accept _her just because she won a SINGLE match?! YOU THOUGHT THAT I WOULD ACCEPT HER AFTER WHAT SHE'S DONE?! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK THEN YOU'RE NOT AS GODDAMN SMART AS YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

They both stared into each others eyes, peering into each other as both of their bodies shook. They stood there stone cold, neither of them moving an inch from the others face. However, Twilight was first to back up and turn her back to Rainbow Dash, her fists shaking. She said nothing.

Rainbow: "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING BACK?!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Twilight still stood there breathing in and out. Eventually she turned around with a determined face plastered on her expression. The rage she felt in her eyes was gone now, and was replaced with disappointment. She let out a surprisingly calm reply.

Twilight: "You know what, Rainbow Dash…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been…wasting my breath trying to get you to listen to reason. It's obvious you don't want to listen to me…and I should have seen that coming from the get-go. Rainbow Dash…I want you to know that no matter what I'll always be your friend and that I would never do such things to you, or anyone. And as your friend…I'm going to save you from yourself…and the only alternative I have left is to beat you in this match."

Rainbow Dash licked her lips. "I'd like to see you try." Rainbow Dash challenged in a low yet threatening voice.

*~ _Britt Nicole_'s song "_Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Twilight: "…I'll see you in the ring."

With that Twilight walked away from her soon to be opponent, and makes her way towards the curtains while Rainbow Dash clenches at her fists trying to contain herself. So much for not losing control.

* * *

**Five minutes earlier...**

Vinyl Scratch dimeed the building lights one more time today while activating the cheering of the stuffed animals. Octavia was ringside in the referee outfit as she waits patiently for the competitors of the match. Sunset Shimmer was sitting front row in the right side bleachers to cheer Twilight on. Unfortunately Fluttershy couldn't be with her because she was scheduled to be co-commentator with Lyra. Fluttershy though it uneasy to be a co-commentator at the moment, especially considering the context on which this match is based off of. She hoped Lyra would do most of the talking. The rest of the CCPW members were in the bleachers waiting for the main event to start. Most of them were unsure as to how to feel about this matchup as some of them felt like this was unnecessary, even IF Twilight was defending Sunset Shimmer. Regardless the match had to go on, and so it did.

Lyra: "Hello wrestling fans, and welcome to the main event of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy: "Yeah…"

Lyra looked at Fluttershy curiously, but then the memory of the first match aftermath came to mind, and she decided to not invoke her. "Right…well the main event is going to be a grudge match between Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash had challenged Twilight after she woke up from a KO, because she tagged herself just as Rainbow Dash was about to get the win. And in light of, uh…*ahem* certain events they're both going to have even more baggage for the match. Hopefully they didn't start already…"

Fluttershy took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I just hope that they can get things sorted out. It's not good for friends to fight, especially when they're close like Twilight and Rainbow Dash."

Lyra: "Yeah...so who're you rooting for in this match?"

Fluttershy frowned and bowed her head, covering her face with her pink hair. "I...don't know."

Lyra put a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder, making Fluttershy a little uncomfortable. "Hey, why not cheer for both? Ya know, so neither of them will be upset. That sound okay?"

Fluttershy raised her head and looked at Lyra with uncertainty. "I-guess I can…"

Lyra patted her on the back. "Good. Now let's start this off."

Fluttershy nodded. "Alright."

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ _Britt Nicole_'s song "_Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Vinyl (Announcer): "Ayo, what is up AGAIN wrestling fans! This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducin' first…Straight out of the Canterlot Local Library…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 121 lbs…The Star Student of Canterlot High…TWIIILIIIGHT SPAAARKLE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight Sparkle emerged from the curtains with a rather serious face; no teethy smiles or entrance poses from her. She took a deep breath and exhaled as if she was calming herself down, and started to speed-walk down the runway, not looking in any other direction except forward.

Lyra cocked her head. "Looks like Twilight's pretty serious about this match. I'm sure I would be…I mean if I actually cared about defending that jerk, Sunset."

Fluttershy frowned deeply. "Let's not bring Sunset up. This match is between Twilight and Rainbow Dash, and the comments should stick to that." Fluttershy said sternly.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "I can say whatever I want. Anyway, I don't know who I should root for either. On one hand Twilight is siding with Sunslut…

Sunset stood up from the bleachers. "Hey, I can hear everything you're saying!"

Lyra ignored her. "…but on the other hand she _did_ let me and Bon Bon enter Canterlot Carnage to begin with, so I'm kinda torn on that."

Fluttershy: "Maybe you can cheer for both too? I mean if it's limited to the match then-"

Lyra: "Hey, look. Twilight's already ringside."

Twilight climbed onto the apron and stepped through the ropes. She wasn't in the best mood to rile the crowd, so she instead went straight to her corner (Which from the commentator's point of view would be the lower right corner) and rested against it. She tries to get her head in the game while she waited for Rainbow Dash to arrive.

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Vinyl (Announcer): "Introducing next…Coming straight out of Cloudesdale…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 124 lbs…The Star Athlete of Canterlot High and the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion…RAAAIIINBOOOW DAAASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow Dash walked out of the curtains with little to know excitement, and casted her attention on her opponent resting against a corner in the ring. Like Twilight, Rainbow Dash didn't want to make a spectacle and wanted nothing more than to beat Twilight's brains out. She didn't even bring her title belt which was usually on her shoulder. It was that serious. Rainbow Dash started to walk down the ring, not taking her eyes off Twilight.

Fluttershy gulped and sunk into her chair, but Lyra didn't seem to notice.

Lyra: "You know what…I'm not going to cheer either of them on. If I don't cheer then nobody will hate me, and if nobody hates me them they won't attack me, and if nobody attacks me…then I'm good and everyone is happy. Especially me." Lyra chimed.

Fluttershy: "Uh huh…" Fluttershy murmured.

Lyra looked down at Fluttershy and yanked her back up by her collar. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Fluttershy gave her an apathetic look, suggesting that Lyra should know by now.

Lyra blushed. "Oh…right. Well I'm sure you guys will make up."

Fluttershy hung her head. "I'm not so sure..."

Lyra shrugged. "Hey, friends always get back together. Anyway the worse thing she could do is beat you up in a match. But what are the odds of that, right?"

Fluttershy's eyes bulged. "*meep*"

Rainbow Dash went ringside and climbed onto the apron. After climbing through the ropes and entering the ring, keeping her eyes on Twilight Sparkle, she walked over to her corner (Which from the commentator's point of view would be the upper left corner) and leaned against it. She began cracking her knuckles and neck as she waited.

Twilight's expression was stone cold, but her inner feelings were still circulating throughout her. Rainbow Dash is a definitely gifted athlete with a strong will to win. Even before Twilight started CCPW, Rainbow Dash had been in her fair share of fights, and won almost all of them. From past to present she still presides over CCPW as the champion after defeating Applejack as the final two in the Three-way match, someone Twilight couldn't defeat. Could she possibly win against Rainbow Dash?

Octavia went over to pat Rainbow Dash down, and Rainbow was still giving Twilight a serious look. Twilight then looked over her shoulder and saw Sunset Shimmer. She was sitting there watching them; she gave Twilight a thumbs up and mouthed "good luck" to her which Twilight responded with a small smile and a nod before turning her attention back to Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: _"I can't back out now. Rainbow Dash needs me."_

As soon as Octavia finished frisking Twilight, they both walked over to the middle of the ring. There, Rainbow Dash waited with noticeable unrest. She was rolling her shoulders while Octavia went to explain the rules, as is protocol. Twilight, however, was ignoring her since she already knows the rules. She kept her attention solely on her opponent. Twilight knew how Rainbow Dash fights and thinks, but she could still feel her heart starting to race. To think that Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Vinyl Scratch, and Sunset Shimmer stood in this same spot yet not appear nervous. Then again who was Twilight to guess the feelings of Rainbow Dash's past opponents.

Rainbow: "Hey, Twilight!"

Twilight snapped out of her thoughts and gave her attention to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: "Don't go staring off into space like that. I don't want this to end _too _quickly." Rainbow Dash said as she got into a fighting stance. "Ready ref."

Octavia nodded and looked for Twilight's response.

Twilight took yet another breath and got into a stance. _"Gotta concentrate," _Twilight thought to herself as she nodded for Octavia to start the match.

Octavia motioned for the bell, and Lyra did just that. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Twilight: _"Okay, knowing Rainbow she'll probably attack right away_-AUUGGHH!"

Twilight was suddenly launched backwards by Rainbow Dash's powerfully bum-rushed Front Dropkick out of nowhere. Twilight, obviously surprised by this sudden assault, panickingly turns on all fours and tries to frantically crawl away from her opponent.

Rainbow: "Hey, get back here!"

Twilight was going to crawl-dash for the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table in hopes to regain her bearings on the situation, but that didn't work out too well. As Twilight lunged for the ropes Rainbow Dash managed to grab hold of both of Twilight's boots, but luckily Twilight lunged far enough to grab the middle rope. This lead to Rainbow Dash pulling Twilight off the ground while Twilight hung onto the ropes for dear life.

Rainbow: "C'mon Twilight, stop being such a chicken!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she tried to pull Twilight off the ropes.

Of course this doesn't come unnoticed by the ref, Octavia. "She has the ropes, Rainbow Dash! Release her!"

Rainbow Dash smiled wickedly as Twilight holds the ropes which have been stretched inward to the ring by her pull. "No prob."

Rainbow Dash simply releases her grip on Twilight's feet and lets her go, Twilight wanted to feel relief…but she knew she was going to be feeling something else due to the predicament she was in. With Rainbow Dash's grasp now gone the middle rope will attempt to revert back to its original shape and position. In other words Twilight ends up being slingshot through the middle and top rope, tumbling down the outside ropes onto the apron, and rolling off said apron to descend onto the padding outside the ring.

Fluttershy put her hand over her mouth. "Oh dear…"

Lyra winces. "Rainbow Dash's not holding back much, is she?"

Twilight moans as she tries to get to her feet using the apron as support. Twilight then wobbly walks over to the commentator's table and rests her upper body against it.

Fluttershy: "Twilight….you're doing great….yay," Fluttershy cheered in her sad attempt at being supportive.

Lyra: "By the by, you should probably turn around," warned Lyra.

Twilight turned herself around and found that Rainbow Dash had already positioned herself on the top turnbuckle of her (Twilight's) corner. Twilight didn't have much time to react as Rainbow Dash had already jumped off the turnbuckle sideways to hone in on Twilight where she landed a harsh Suicide Diving Crossbody on her. Twilight screamed as Rainbow Dash's Crossbody knocked her down into a sitting position against the commentator's table where she hit the back of her head against it. Rainbow Dash slowly got off of Twilight, who was still moaning in a sitting position, and to her feet. Sunset Shimmer, who was in the front row near them, stood up from her seat to get a closer look.

Rainbow Dash saw this and pointed at her. "Sit your ass down and wait your turn, Sunset!" she snapped.

Sunset Shimmer growled but was quickly calmed by Fluttershy's worried look. Sunset, shamefully, backed down and watched as Rainbow Dash switched her attention back to Twilight. Only to realize that Octavia was already counting them out inside the ring,

Octavia: "11!...12!...13!"

Rainbow Dash acted quickly and grabbed Twilight by her hair and arm before pulling her back up to her feet. Rainbow Dash then ran with Twilight over to the apron where she basically used the momentum to fling Twilight onto the apron and push her under the ropes. Rainbow Dash then quickly crawled back in to the ring, ending Octavia's count at 16.

Fluttershy: "I think Rainbow Dash is preparing for a pin…"

Rainbow Dash got to her knees and walked on them over to Twilight's body which was face-down on the mat. Rainbow Dash got over onto her right side and pushed her onto her back before using her upper body to cover Twilight's chest also while placing her boots on the bottom rope to add some leverage.

Octavia dropped to her knees. **"1!...**Hey, get off the ropes!"

Rainbow Dash cursed silently in anger and moved herself back up to her feet while Twilight turned back onto her stomach.

Lyra: "Looks like Rainbow Dash 'forgot' that using ropes as leverage in a pin is illegal."

Fluttershy nodded nervously. "I'm sure that just slipped her mind…" Fluttershy said in vain hope.

Since Twilight was already on her belly, Rainbow Dash had no problem gaining a standing position above Twilight and face towards her legs. Rainbow Dash then reached down and grabbed both of Twilight's feet before pulling them, and her lower body, up. Twilight's eyes widened as Rainbow Dash attempted to make a turn towards the middle of the ring. Twilight tried to reach for the bottom rope but Rainbow Dash pulled her away just in time. Rainbow Dash walked forward and pulled the struggling Twilight by her feet from under her until they reached the middle of the ring. There Rainbow Dash places each boot underneath each of her armpits and then walks backwards until she was above Twilight's lower back. Rainbow Dash then squats and pulls back on Twilight's legs to completely apply the Boston Crab to the now screaming Twilight.

Lyra: "This doesn't look good for Twilight. In the middle of the ring, put in a Boston Crab, she can only endure the suffering."

Fluttershy didn't reply as she still had her hands covered by her palms.

Back in the ring, Rainbow continued to tighten the Boston Crab.

Rainbow: "Give it up Twilight! You know you can't beat me in a fight!"

Twilight: "I will never give up!"

After taking a FULL MINUTE of bending her opponent's back and legs like a pretzel Rainbow Dash finally released Twilight's legs and gets off her back. She then bends down to drag Twilight up to her feet where Rainbow Dash playfully pats Twilight on the cheek. Rainbow Dash, however, didn't realize that she was waking Twilight from her daze and was punished with a jab to her ribs. Twilight took a fighting stance with her fists in front of her while Rainbow Dash did the same. The next minute became an actual fistfight between the two best friends. Twilight was doing rather well, but Rainbow Dash was the one that was truly dominating; she was catching most of Twilight's punches and delivering her own to the rest of Twilight's body. This wasn't too surprising since Rainbow Dash's reflexes were more developed than Twilight's, but it was still impressive.

Lyra: "Good thing this isn't CCPB: Canterlot Carnage Pro Boxing otherwise Twilight would be a goner."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement, but still tried her best to cheer for the both of them. "You two are doing great….woohoo…"

Rainbow Dash nailed a few blows to the woozy Twilight's chest before rocking an uppercut to her chin. Twilight's head retracted from the blow and caused her to sway as she walked backwards and holds her jaw. Rainbow Dash turns to run back and bounce off the ropes in the direction of the runway and uses their momentum to rush at Twilight. Rainbow Dash then performs a Lariat Takedown (Also known as a Running Neckbreaker) by running at her and using her right arm to wrap it around Twilight's upper chest and neck, swinging her legs forward, and using her momentum to pull down Twilight down along with her with both of them landing on their upper backs; Twilight sustaining the most damage of course. Rainbow Dash un-wrapped her arm around Twilight and stood on her knees, raising both of her fists in the air. Meanwhile Twilight groggily tries to sit up, but Rainbow Dash grabs hold of the back of her hair and pulls her back down to her back. Rainbow Dash then rolls her body on top of Twilight's until she stops at her abdomen. Rainbow Dash reaches over and uses her right arm to hook Twilight's left leg back for a pin.

Octavia counts. **"1!...2!.KICKOUT!"**

Lyra: "And Twilight kicks out AGAIN! Twilight might just pull through!"

Fluttershy releases her hands from her mouth to reply. "Yes….but Rainbow Dash's _pretty _determined. N-Not that it's a bad thing! Just a bad thing for…Twilight…"

Sunset: _"And me," _Sunset thought as she watched the fight go down.

Rainbow Dash released Twilight's leg and gets back onto her knees and pounds the ground in frustration. Rainbow Dash then decides to vent by getting to her feet and arguing with the ref; AKA Octavia.

Rainbow: "Hey ref, your counts are way to slow! Who's side are you on?!"

Octavia: "I'm on nobody's side. I'm the referee."

Meanwhile, Twilight groggily moaned and felt her head. She turned her head and was surprised to see Rainbow Dash standing up to argue with the referee, facing away and ignoring her completely. Twilight knew that this was her perfect chance to turn the tide of this match. Twilight wanted to think of several ways on what to do, but she knew that Rainbow Dash could turn her attention back on her anytime now. So Twilight, albeit reluctantly, decided to do the first thing that came to her mind.

Twilight tuned onto her right side and gave her right leg a good kick across the mat and behind Rainbow Dash's right foot. The sudden kick caused Rainbow Dash to lose balance and fall back onto her tailbone in surprise. Twilight took advantage of Rainbow Dash's stun to quickly scramble back onto her feet and stand behind her. Twilight bends down and puts Rainbow Dash in an inverted facelock by bending Rainbow Dash's upper body backwards, tucking Rainbow Dash's head face-up under her right armpit, and wrapping her right arm around Rainbow Dash's head so the forearm is pressed against the back of her (Rainbow Dash's) neck. Twilight then uses her free left arm to hook back Rainbow Dash's left arm back, and then proceeds to pull Rainbow Dash's head back and up to wrench her neck for a Dragon Sleeper. Rainbow Dash then urked in pain while Twilight sat down and wrapped her legs around her waist for a body scissor hold (which, with this hold, can sometimes be referred to as a Beast Choker) which allowed Twilight to lean back further thereby increasing the wrench on Rainbow Dash's neck.

Sunset: "HA!" exclaims Sunset Shimmer from the bleachers.

Fluttershy: "Oh Twilight, don't hurt Rainbow Dash too much…" Fluttershy silently begged.

Back in the ring, Twilight kept Rainbow Dash locked in the Sleeper good and tight despite Rainbow's frantic kicking and waving of her free arm.

Twilight: "_Huh. Not thinking worked better than I thought it would. Now, I just half to keep this hold locked tight. Then maybe, just maybe, I can make her tap. Unless she loses consciousness, but hopefully it won't half to come to that…"_ Twilight thought as she tightened the hold.

Rainbow Dash seemed to be in a difficult situation, but she as usual was trying to not show any weakness by screaming. She only grunted at the pain as she tried to find a way out. Rainbow Dash eventually realized the existence of her free right arm. Rainbow Dash felt around above her and eventually felt the right side of Twilight's head and gave it a good, albeit awkwardly executed, punch. Twilight yelped at the sudden punch and another punch after that one. Twilight pulled her head over onto her left shoulder in order to avoid Rainbow Dash's head punches, but was disappointed to find that the right side of her neck was wide open. Rainbow Dash got a good feel of her neck and gave it a strong jab. The blow must have hit the right place because Twilight screamed loudly and released Rainbow Dash from the hold to nurse the right side of her head and neck. Rainbow Dash, now free, pulled off Twilight's legs from her waist to break the body scissor.

Fluttershy: "That's a shame…for Twilight I mean."

Rainbow Dash scooted herself around and winced ash she got to her feet above Twilight who was still rubbing her neck in a sitting position. Twilight looked up and watched Rainbow Dash stand up in front of her, towering above her when on two feet. Rainbow Dash's expression turned sour and as the shadows of the lights covered her eyes. Twilight couldn't help but shake. She was used to seeing the competitive yet also cocky attitude of the young athlete. This must be what it feels like to be on the receiving end of Rainbow Dash's anger. And Rainbow being angry is intimidating enough without her also wanting to pummel her.

Rainbow Dash cracked her knuckles. "Get up, Twilight. It's time to get serious."

Twilight's eyes bulged but she eventually shook it off. _"NO! I have to beat her!"_

Twilight was about to stand, but Rainbow Dash helped her by pulling her up by her hair. Rainbow Dash then released her hair and held her in place by using her right hand to hold her chin. Rainbow Dash then turns around to Twilight's left side (facing the same direction as Twilight) and uses her right arm to put Twilight into a three-quarter facelock. Using her free left hand to hold the top of Twilight's head, Rainbow Dash jumps and hikes her legs to fall into a sitting position, forcing Twilight's jaw into her shoulder for a Stunner. Twilight shot up, but refused to fall as she stands on her knees with a shocked expression.

Lyra: "Takes some heart to not get laid out by a Stunner. A very 'stunning' Stunner if I do say so myself."

Fluttershy: "Please, stop it Lyra. Watching this match is difficult enough…n-no offense…"

Lyra crossed her arms and pouted. "Party pooper…"

Rainbow Dash swiftly gets to her feet, right side facing Twilight, and connects a calf kick across Twilight's collar bone, knocking Twilight back to the mat with her legs shooting out from under her previous position. With Twilight laid out on her back, Rainbow Dash jumped over to Twilight's head and bent down to grab her wrists and pulls her over to the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table. Rainbow Dash positioned Twilight diagonal to the ropes in a laid out pose before turning away from her. Rainbow Dash then jumped on the bottom rope and used it to sling shot herself above Twilight, twisting in mid-air until she could see Twilight…rolling away. Rainbow Dash's eyes bulged as she tried to stop her descent, but ultimately she fell face-down with a thud; her 180 Springboard Splash landing on the mat. Fluttershy held her hands over her face from the sound of Rainbow Dash's face contacting canvas. Meanwhile, Twilight rolled into a sitting position and sighed in relief from such a close call. Twilight the recognized that Rainbow Dash was groaning from her self-made face plant.

Twilight: _"Now's my chance!"_

Without delay, Twilight got to her feet and ran to Rainbow Dash to pull her away from the ropes. Twilight then jumps over to her opponent's right side and gets in a sitting position parallel and the same direction as Rainbow Dash. Twilight grabs Rainbow Dash's right arm and places it in between her legs before scissoring the bicep. Twilight then reaches over and grabs Rainbow's far left arm with both hands. Twilight then pulls her arm towards her, forcing Rainbow Dash partly onto her right side to complete the Scissored Armbar.

Sunset: "Woohoo! Go Twilight!" Sunset cheered from her seat.

Twilight: "C'mon, Rainbow Dash! Just give up! Give up and we can end this!" Twilight shouted in a begging-like way.

Rainbow Dash shook her head and kicked her feat as she tried to ignore the pain. "FUCK YOU!"

Twilight kept the pressure on, but it didn't seem like she was giving in any time soon. Then again this was Rainbow Dash, wasn't it? She'd rather die than give up. Twilight should have realized that this was not the best strategy for beating someone like her. Twilight could feel herself getting more and more exhausted as she maintained the pointless hold.

Twilight: "Fine then. Guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Twilight muttered under her breath before releasing Rainbow Dash from the hold. Twilight new that Rainbow Dash wouldn't stay down forever, so she had to act fast. Twilight quickly got up and leaped over to her opponent's head. Rainbow Dash was already getting up on all fours which made it easier for Twilight to grab her by her hair and yank her up to her feet. Twilight, expecting Rainbow Dash to counter attack immediately, dodged her front kick. While Rainbow Dash retracted back into a stationary stance, Twilight spun around until she was in front of Rainbow Dash and facing the same direction as her. Shifting very slightly to Rainbow Dash's left side Twilight reaches back and uses her right arm to put Rainbow Dash into a three-quarter facelock. Afterwards Twilight wraps her right leg around Rainbow Dash's left leg and sweeps it away while simultaneously throwing herself backwards.

Rainbow suddenly got a sense of what was happening and reacted accordingly. "Oh cra-ACK!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly found herself driven backwards into the mat with Twilight's weight on top of her, and her neck being wrenched.

Lyra: "Twilight lands a Three-Quarter Facelock Russian Legsweep on the champ!"

Fluttershy: "*EEEP!*"

Twilight rolled onto her side and off of Rainbow Dash who was laid out as she roans and cradles her head. Twilight immediately leapt into a cover with her right forearm across the mat on the other side of Rainbow Dash's body, and her left arm overhooking Rainbow Dash's right leg into the air.

Twilight: "COUNT!"

Octavia didn't hesitate. **"1!...2!..**

Rainbow Dash kicked out with her hooked leg and abruptly stood up with a pissed look on her face as she nails Twilight's right shoulder blade with a full-knuckle punch. Twilight let out a yelp of pain while Rainbow Dash grabbed Twilight by her hair and threw her off her (Rainbow Dash) and onto her back. Rainbow Dash immediately crawled on top of Twilight and strattles her abdomen and begins raining down haymakers on her; Twilight shouting in agony at each blow as they strike her unguarded head.

Fluttershy looked away. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"

Lyra: "Yeah, Rainbow Dash is getting pretty ticked!"

Octavia felt kind of unnerved by watching this. She was about to go and count, but Rainbow Dash eventually stopped her barrage of fists and breathed heavily as she stared down at her opponent. Twilight's eyes were squeezed shut and there was a slight bruising on one of her cheeks.

Rainbow: "You think you can pin me *huff* after a little LEGSWEEP?!"

Rainbow Dash stood up over Twilight before bending down to grab her and stands her up. Rainbow Dash then Irish Whipped her towards the ropes in the direction of the runway. Rainbow Dash ran at her as she was doing the same thing. They both bounced off the ropes, and as they both got close enough to each other Rainbow Dash suddenly turned around and stuck out her right leg to mule kick Twilight in the gut to stop her in her tracks. Twilight held her gut and backed away but Rainbow Dash suddenly grabbed by her again, Rainbow Dash quickly and methodically used her left arm to put Twilight's head into a front facelock, and quickly falls backwards while swinging her legs foreword to drive Twilight's head into the mat for a Snap DDT. However, Rainbow Dash wasn't finished. She then picked up Twilight, put her in a front facelock again, and performed yet another Snap DDT!

Lyra winced. "Ooooooo! Twilight's brain must be pink jelly by now!"

Fluttershy shook her head. _"I-I don't care who wins or loses! I just want someone to win so we can get this over with!"_ Fluttershy cries in her mind as she prays for the match to end soon.

Twilight lands on her side to which Rainbow Dash immediately gets to her knees and pushes Twilight onto her back. Rainbow Dash then crawls across Twilight's body and uses her right arm to hook Twilight's dangling left leg.

Octavia drops to count. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Lyra: "OH man, that was so close!"

Rainbow Dash released Twilight's leg and stood on her knees, holding her head in frustration. Eventually she stood up and brought Twilight slowly up to her feet as well. At this point Twilight looked like she had been in a carnival ride because she was swaying back and forth in a dizzy manner. Rainbow Dash grabbed her to keep her still.

Rainbow: "Let's see you kick out of THIS!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly Irish Whipped Twilight towards the ropes in the direction of the runway once more. After throwing her, Rainbow Dash immediately began running for the ropes in the opposite direction. Twilight bounced off the ropes while Rainbow Dash jumped and landed her feet on the middle ropes on her side of the ring. Twilight dazedly ran back at Rainbow Dash, her head to dizzy to recognize that Rainbow Dash had used the momentum from bouncing off the middle ropes to catapult her into the air. Rainbow Dash sticks out her right boot and does a 360 degree spin in which her boot connected with the side of Twilights' head with a loud *THWACK!* to connect her signature *Spectrum Kick* (Springboard Spinning Heel Kick). Twilight didn't go down right away. Twilight also spun a full 360 before she fell to her knees with her forelegs crossed under her.

Twilight: _"Rainbow…Dash…"_

Twilight's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let the darkness engulf her mind. With a final breath of defeat Twilight fell sideways and face-down in a broken heap, unmoving and probably brain dead.

Lyra: "And Twilight's out like a light! A 'TWI'-light!"

Fluttershy ignored her horrible pun. "Please let it be over…"

Rainbow Dash landed and rolled onto her feet. Exasperatedly, she gets on all fours and crawl-dashes over to Twilight's prone body and pushes her onto her back. Rainbow Dash panted as she looked at Twilight's face which had a bruise on one cheek from her heel. Rainbow Dash excitedly grabbed Twilight's still crossed legs with both arms and pulled them back; Rainbow Dash's back lying diagonally across Twilight's frame with Twilight's crossed legs and bottom in the air.

Rainbow: "Count her out of here, ref!"

Octavia gulped, but shook her head as she got on her knees. **"1!...2!...3!" **

Sunset: "NO!" Sunset cried.

Octavia motioned for the bell to be rung, and Lyra did so.** *DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow Dash smirked as she pushed Twilight's lower body off of her and lets it limply fall onto the mat. She then got off of Twilight and back on her knees as she raises her fist in the air. Octavia helped her up and kept her arm raised while Rainbow Dash placed her boot on Twilight's chest.

Octavia: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL! RAINBOW DASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Lyra: "What a one-sided and kind of short matchup that was! Of course it's no surprise that the champion wins though."

Fluttershy put a hand on her heart and exhaled softly. "At least it's over."

Back in the ring Rainbow Dash suddenly yanked her hand away from Octavia. Rainbow Dash then looked over at Sunset Shimmer before demanding a microphone from Octavia. Octavia didn't argue and went to fetch one.

Lyra frowned. "I don't think Rainbow Dash's done just yet, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy's relief faded and replaced itself with worry. "*sigh* of course she isn't..." Fluttershy whispered to herself.

Octavia gave Rainbow Dash a microphone and quickly exited the ring. Rainbow Dash gave a sigh before holding the microphone up to her mouth,

Rainbow: "Hey, Sunset! Get your ass in this ring, NOW! I got a few things I wanna say!"

Everyone in the bleachers started murmuring between one another while Fluttershy was praying that this wasn't going to end with blood in the ring. Sunset Shimmer, on the other hand, felt that she had to hear what Rainbow had to say, so she walked out of the bleachers and climbed into the ring. She approached Rainbow Dash until they were only a few feet apart. Sunset Shimmer was more worried about the bruised and beaten Twilight though.

Rainbow Dash pointed at Twilight's unconscious body. "I…never wanted to do that. I didn't think it would come to this, and so quickly too…that my friends would stab me in the back just to protect someone like you. They just can't seem to get the idea that nobody wants a monster like you around."

Sunset Shimmer scowled and marched up to Rainbow Dash, swiping the microphone from her hand.

Sunset: "You're calling ME a monster?! Look at what you just did to one of your closest friends, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash snatched the microphone back. "She doesn't matter now. What matters now are you and CCPW…for starters I think it's worth reminding you that NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE, SUNSET SHIMMER!"

Octavia came back into the ring with another microphone and gave it to Sunset due to another request from Rainbow Dash.

Sunset: "Then if I wasn't welcome then why did you let me in?!"

Rainbow: "HELL IF I KNOW! But that's not what I'm getting at. What I'm getting at is that ever since you came here you've been nothing but a nuisance. We never even had this many fights amongst ourselves until you came along and ruined everything. As usual."

Sunset Shimmer put her fist on her hip. "You going to say something I DON'T already know, or are you going to keep BITCHING all day?"

Rainbow scowled. "Yeah I am. You are leaving Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Sunset Shimmer arched her eyebrow. "And _you're _going to do this, how?" Sunset asked with a droll tone of voice.

Rainbow: "By challenging you to a 2/3 falls RETIREMENT MATCH!"

The stuffed animals were still cheering to the will of Vinyl Scratch, and even the other members of CCPW were getting a little pumped if not concerned that Twilight could possibly be in a concussion. The only one who didn't seem excited was Fluttershy who jumped out of the commentator's chair and ran to the ring, crawling in and going to check up on Twilight. Sunset Shimmer looked over at Fluttershy and frowned, but Rainbow Dash didn't seem to notice.

Rainbow: "You've over stayed your welcome, and I think it's time you take a freakin' hint! And you know what?! I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore! You are a horrible person that can NEVER change, and never will change! Sunset Shimmer, you've been the bane of everyone's existence and I bet they would all love nothing more than to see me put your ass down! And I AM SO WILLING TO OBLIGE! You have cheated, stolen, and bullied far too long to warrant a benefit of the doubt! In fact, I think that girl would really like to see YOU overdose-

*SA-MACK!*

Vinyl Scratch immediately deactivated the cheering animals and stood silent as the sound of flesh hitting flesh rippled. Sunset Shimmer had just slapped Rainbow Dash with a stinging amount of force, and she very much enjoyed it. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in surprise as she felt her throbbing cheek. Her pupils shrunk and her eyebrows narrowed, giving her appearance of a somewhat insane person with a bad temper. Sunset Shimmer didn't care though. She kept a solemn expression, but with burning hostility in her eyes, as she speaks into the microphone.

Sunset: "You know…you're really pathetic Rainbow Dash. You're not a pathetic athlete, but you're a pathetic person. Ever since I came here it's YOU that has been the biggest cunt! To me and apparently to your friends! I would have thought that you gotten over all that stuff, but I guess I was over-estimating you wasn't I?! Believe it or not I know you! You're the type that has the biggest inferiority complex, and you try to hide it by boasting about how great you are! Always winning, but never able to know how to take a loss…it's sad. It's even sadder that I actually BOTHERED trying to make a loser like you my friend! And you know what?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I don't even WANT to try and be your friend anymore! It's obvious you don't like me, and I sure as HELL don't like YOU! But if you think you can _intimidate me…_then you've picked the wrong bitch to mess with. Know that I am NEVER leaving CCPW as long as I have people who believe in me! And also know that I DON'T accept your challenge. Because it would be a waste to have to lay out a pathetic weakling like you-

Rainbow: "RRRRRHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!

Rainbow Dash suddenly tackled Sunset Shimmer to the ground and began wailing on her. Sunset Shimmer finally snapped and pushed her off before leaping at her and starting to beat the hell out of her too. They were both screaming in loud, inhuman shrills as they started to pull each others hair and pound at each others face, noticeable amounts of blood coming out of Rainbow Dash's nose and Sunset Shimmer's lower lip. Fluttershy cried for help and got it, Soon everyone was running out of the bleachers, including Lyra who was running from the commentator's table, and climbed into the ring. They all tried to pry them off each other, but found it difficult as they were yanking at each others hair, biting to draw blood, and screaming in intense fury. Meanwhile Fluttershy began to weep and cry over Twilight's body as she listens to the sounds of her friends fighting, and growing further and further apart.

* * *

**And that was chapter 36. I had to rewrite it because this chapter was previously written in a different way that didn't really help the story continue. Good thing that I accidentally erased chapter 35. huh? Well, please leave a review and remember that I'm a busy guy. But also remember that I'll always be thinking about you. **

**Because I love all of you. O_O**

**So until next chapter, arevoir and Happy Valentine's Day...which was yesterday, F*CK!  
**


	37. Fading Colors

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Look, I posted this chapter a little sooner than the last one. I could've gotten it out even _sooner_**,** but there's school and if you are down in the south cold weather freaks people out. We're on a state wide emergency due to the cold weather that's about to come upon us. So just in case I freeze to death here's chapter 37. I hope you enjoy. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. I also do not own Camershy.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Saturday, October 17, 9:32pm**

Rainbow Dash sat down on a high chair next to the square high table holding a piece of wet paper towel in her hands. She crumpled it up into a cone-like shape before she used it to clean off whatever dried blood was left from her nose. She had bandaged some parts of her face which were covered in claw marks along with a few small bruises. She also had a few bite marks from where Sunset Shimmer bit her during their brawl. Other than that Rainbow Dash didn't look too bad. This, of course, didn't count for her emotional state which wasn't doing her any favors right now. It had been a few hours since her catfight with her nemesis, and she's still feeling the same seething rage she felt then.

However, she wasn't the only one who was upset. After everyone had pried her and Sunset off of each other she immediately changed and stormed out of the CCPW building. A little while later one of them phoned Rainbow Blaze and told him what Rainbow Dash had done and, suffice to say, he wasn't very pleased. As soon as Rainbow Dash got home she was met with a disappointed look from her foster father. Rainbow Blaze didn't immediately scold her though. Instead he calmly ordered Rainbow Dash to clean herself up and wait for him in the kitchen that was connected to the living room.

Rainbow Dash, after wiping out her nose blood, crumpled it up and threw it at the cylindrical trash can. She watched as the wad of wet paper hit the edge and fall into the basket, sinking the shot. Something she normally would feel proud of, despite it being such a miniscule achievement. Yet she still felt anger and discomfort as she turned to face the table and bury her hands in her crossed arms. It wasn't too long afterward that Rainbow Blaze walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter near her chair. His arms were also crossed, and his eyes were piercing the aura of irritation around her adopted daughter.

R. Blaze: "Rainbow Dash…I'll be blunt about this. What the HECK was that all about?!"

Rainbow Dash kept her head buried in her forearms. "It's none of your business!"

Rainbow Blaze's eyes narrowed. "Dash! You can't expect me to take you attacking another kid as none of my business when there's a chance of me getting into legal trouble because of it. You know what you did was wrong and somebody needs to tell you that."

Rainbow Dash lifted her head from her arms, but she didn't make eye contact with Rainbow Blaze. "Ugh, Fine I'm sorry. Can I go to bed now?"

Rainbow Blaze stood from the counter and walked over to Rainbow Dash until he was in front of her. "No Rainbow Dash, you cannot! What's with you lately? From what I've heard from your friends you've been acting like a real jerk."

Rainbow Dash scowled. "WHAT?! They've been just as jerky as I have!" -Rainbow Dash blinked- "That came out wrong."

R. Blaze: "REALLY? Because I don't think anyone of your friends were 'jerky' enough to start a deathmatch with another person."

Rainbow Dash jumped from the chair irritably. "_It's wrestling, what did you expect?!_ Why're you taking Sunset Shimmer's side anyway?! You should have heard the things she said to me! She got in my face and everything! Look at what she did to my face, Rainbow Blaze!" she yelled pointing to her bandaged cuts and bruises.

R. Blaze: "Well, from what I heard you started it _and_ did the same thing to her. In fact one of your friends told me that you've been harassing her more than everyone else."

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "Who told you that?!"

Rainbow Blaze shook his head. "It doesn't matter who told. All that matters is that you apologize to your friends, bro."

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Forget it! I'm not going to apologize!" Rainbow Dash stated as she turned and began walking away.

R. Blaze: "Rainbow Dash. RAINBOW DASH."

Rainbow Blaze quickly proceeded to follow behind Rainbow Dash until they both reached the living room where Rainbow Blaze grabbed her shoulder. "Don't walk away from me, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash spun around and slapped his hand off. "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it, I just wanna go to bed!"

R. Blaze: "Not until you give Twilight, Fluttershy, _and _Sunset Shimmer an apology! Rainbow Dash, I know what Sunset did to Fluttershy and everyone else was bad, but at least she's trying to make up for it. I can't say too much for your other friends, but Twilight and Fluttershy were only trying to help you. I know you and Sunset have been at each other's throats before, but I think it's time you two got over yourselves."

Rainbow Dash looked up, stunned by what came out of Rainbow Blaze's mouth. Rainbow Dash's face scrunched up in rage. "Don't tell me to get over it, like you know how I should feel!"

Rainbow Blaze pressed on. "I'm sure Sunset'll apologize to you if-

Rainbow: "I don't WANT an apology from her! I want her to SUFFER!" Rainbow Dash said, now very visibly upset. She could feel her body temperature rising with a noticeable burning in her cheeks.

Rainbow Blaze widened his eyes. He looked pretty upset as well. "Who ARE you?! The Rainbow Dash I know wouldn't say crazy crap like that! Where's the cool, smart, awesome girl that I know?! Sunset had gone through enough being suffering already! She doesn't have important people in her life to help her anymore, and you should know that!"

Rainbow: "Well maybe now she knows how it feels!" screamed Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Blaze paused. "…know how what feels?"

Rainbow Dash didn't stop as she then got in Rainbow Blaze's face. "I'm not apologizing to anyone and you can't make me! You're not the boss of ME! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! AND I WANT TO GO TO BED! NOW!" Rainbow Dash screamed with a stomp of her foot.

It looked like Rainbow Blaze had enough. "ALRIGHT! You want to act like a _child_ and pitch a tantrum?! Then I'll treat you like one, you're grounded for two weeks!"

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped.

R. Blaze: "That means no TV, no video games, and no going out, especially to CCPW!" Rainbow Blaze stated firmly.

Rainbow Dash gawked. "You can't! I'm the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Rainbow Blaze showed no sympathy. "You're my daughter first, and a wrestler second. You live under my house, so you'll have to follow my rules. You are only allowed to o out for school, that's it. And I don't want you starting anything with your friends there either."

Rainbow: "How am I going to deal with Sunset?!"

R. Blaze: "I don't know and I don't care! You got yourself into this, and hopefully this will give you some time to think!"

Her mind searched for words, arguments, smart remarks, anything, but Rainbow Dash couldn't come up with squat. With nothing left to say, Rainbow Dash screamed through her teeth and stomped over to her bedroom door in the hallway.

Rainbow: "I HATE YOU!"

Rainbow Dash stomped into her bedroom, but not before slamming the door behind her to cut off further communication with Rainbow Blaze. Her room was kinda-sorta small with a single bed, a few drawers, a large mirror, and a closet. The floor of the room was cluttered with stuff ranging from small weights to discarded foods. Her blue walls were covered with posters of various sports legends like Keion Hoopster and Leon Backer. However, a poster of Rainbowshine was kept distant from the other posters to make it stand out more. It showed Rainbowshine in her wrestling attire making a victory pose in the ring. Black marker was written near the bottom of the poster with the words 'Keep shining like rainbows' with her signature under it. The rest of her room was fairly standard in terms of keep if you didn't count a small hole on the ceiling.

She could feel her body shaking with fury, and decided to take it out on a soccer ball near the foot of her bed. She gave it a good kick, but the ball ended up bouncing off the Rainbowshine poster and hitting her in the head.

Rainbow Dash could feel herself getting angrier as she rubbed her head which now had a circle-shaped red mark. So she threw herself onto her bed and began to scream her vexations into her pillow. She continued to hug the pillow around her face and curse every bad thought into it. She eventually felt herself suffocating and lifted her head. Rainbow Dash felt a little better, but not by much.

Rainbow: "Nobody understands…"

Rainbow Dash looked through her single open window and saw the moon in the sky with a few birds flying in front of it. Then she looked over at her alarm clock for the time. All evidence told her that it was time to go to bed. She went over to switch off the lights before starting to remove her clothes. She didn't feel like digging through her closet to find her night clothes, so she decided to sleep in the buff. After removing a final article of her clothing she got into her bed and covered herself up with her blanket. She turned onto her side until she was facing the moon again. She gazed through the night sky as thoughts jumbled through her head. Why is she the only one getting punished? Why can't she get it through Twilight's head that Sunset Shimmer was, and still is, Satan's whore? Why did Fluttershy attack her like that? All of these questions filled her consciousness, and Rainbow Dash was trying her best to push them back.

Rainbow: "Nobody was there…"

However, one thought in particular didn't take itself into the form of a simple question. This was a memory. A memory of what happened a year ago. That incident.

Rainbow: "Nobody knew what happened…"

Rainbow Dash continued to look into the night out of her simple window. Her ears blocked out all of the sounds of the suburbs and her eyes looked past the stars and into the vacuum of the dark sky. She could feel the lids of her eyes being weighed down by this gravity. Her eyelids lowered more and more as her memory emerged from the darkness...

* * *

_***Flashback: Sometime Last Year***_

A butterfly fluttered along the spring winds as its wings beat gently in the sky. The small creature adventured the air and basked in the sun's rays as it neared the bustling streets of a nearby high school. It ventured around the large building, but eventually landed on a single blade of grass a large distance away from the building, far from any human interaction. However, before it could rest its wings a large shoe swept forward across the luscious field of green; nearly destroying the blade of grass it was resting on. Luckily the shoe's target was a soccer ball not too far away. The toe of the shoe managed to strike the ball and launch it forward into the air before it hit the back of a goal net in the distance.

Rainbow Dash had scored a goal and began to do a victory dance. "Aw yeah! That's right! I'm awesome! Uh-huh!"

Rainbow Dash was on the soccer field next to the Canterlot High building. She would sometimes come out here and kick in a few goals when she was bored. She scored every goal, but that was easy since she was the only one on the field. This didn't withhold her joy though. Even if she was playing with someone, they wouldn't be able to keep up with her. She had just made a punt from the opposite goal and scored which was still something to feel proud about.

After her dance was done she jogged over to get the ball out of the goal net. However, as soon as she picked the ball up a voice rang out of the building.

"RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH!"

Rainbow Dash turned to see Pinkie Pie bursting out of the side door of the building and running towards her. Rainbow Dash was about to greet her until she noticed that Pinkie Pie wasn't smiling. In fact she looked very distraught and like she had been running all over the place.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "What's up Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie sudden stopped herself in front of Rainbow Dash and bent down to catch her breath.

Rainbow: "Whoa Pinkie Pie, where's the fire?"

Pinkie Pie caught some of her breath and looked up at Rainbow Dash. "*huff* It's…Fluttershy! She's hurt really badly!"

Rainbow Dash's blood suddenly turned cold and her eyes widened with fear. After Pinkie Pie told her where Fluttershy was, Rainbow Dash immediately dropped the ball and bolted past Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash shouldn't have ditched Pinkie like that, but she had no time to wait for her. She rocketed through the side door and through the hallways of the school. She tried to dodge ongoing teachers and students, but she wasn't afraid to knock down a few to get them out of her way. It took so many turns and so much steamrolling over people, but she finally managed to find the Vice Principal Luna's office. She busted through the door and entered the room.

The room was large and square-shaped. It had a typical design any office would have: a few plants, windows covered with shades, and a large, rectangular desk at the back. In front of the desk stood Vice Principal Luna. She was a tall and intimidating woman with long, large ghost-like hair colored a pale, light grayish Persian blue with moderate phthalo blue. It wisped back down her light purple, white-collared shirt with the ends of her hair reaching her dark navy blue pants. She was fixing her collar with the crescent moon symbol on it, but she looked up with her moderate cyan colored eyes to see that Rainbow Dash hyperventilating.

Luna: "Miss Dash, it seemed Miss Pie has found you," said Luna

Rainbow Dash didn't respond. She instead whipped around and saw that most of her friends had beaten her here. Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity were sitting on the long bench against the wall comforting Fluttershy whose face was in her hands. She also had a pink towel wrapped around her hair.

Rainbow: "FLUTTERSHY?!"

The others had already noticed that she had come and looked at her with the same distraught expressions Pinkie Pie had. Fluttershy was the last to raise her head and show her face to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash's pupils shrunk. "Oh my god..."

Rainbow Dash quickly proceeded to Fluttershy's side while everyone else made room for them. Rainbow Dash sat next to her and embraced her in a crushing hug. Rainbow Dash released Fluttershy from the hug and got a closer, more horrifying look of her. Fluttershy's skin was pale and her eyes were deep red bloodshot. The aroma surrounding her smelled like puke and piss for some reason, and there were dark marks down her eyes. Fluttershy overall looked like she had been through horrendous torture, and her face was still scrunched up in a mixture of fear and pain. Fluttershy suddenly began to cry and Rainbow Dash put her in another embrace. Eventually, Pinkie Pie came back through the door and joined the rest of them.

While Fluttershy cried in Rainbow Dash's chest, both of them still in embrace, Rainbow Dash looked up with a worried look on her face. "What the heck happened?!"

Twilight worriedly fiddled with her hands before answering. "We don't know, yet. A girl found Fluttershy weeping in a stall in one of the girl's bathrooms and she brought her here. Vice Principal Luna called us on the intercom in the lunchroom to come up here."

Rarity's eyes were puffy from crying, but she still added in the explanation. "You weren't in the lunchroom, so Pinkie Pie went to go and find you."

Pinkie Pie frowned with an upset look. "I'm so sorry Dashie! I looked everywhere as fast as I could!"

Twilight walked up to Pinkie Pie and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. She didn't smile though. "Don't worry, Pinkie. We know you did your best."

Applejack had her hat removed and her arm crossed. "That's all fine and dandy, but we oughta get to the bottom of this."

Luna stepped forth among them. "I agree," the tall Vice Principal said as she went to take a seat on the other side of Fluttershy. She let her have her cry before she told Rainbow Dash to release her. Reluctantly she did, and Fluttershy sat up again. Luna put a gentle hand on Fluttershy's shoulder.

Luna: "You think you can tell us what happened?" Luna asked soothingly.

All of her friends began to gather around Fluttershy as she slowly began to describe every gruesome detail of what happened to her earlier today. As her sad tale continued from her bumping into Sunset Shimmer to her getting the abuse of a lifetime, everyone's horror increased. As each detail of her suffering is being brought up, Rainbow Dash felt herself more and more angry. Near the end she was trembling with venomous hatred; her fists were clenched so tightly that white appeared o her knuckles, and her teeth were clenched to the point where they look like they could break apart.

The rest of them were just as shocked and horrified at what torment was bestowed upon Fluttershy. Rarity was wiping off some of the mascara that was running from her tears with a tissue. Pinkie Pie looked deeply depressed to the point where she was also in tears. Applejack had been biting down on her hat the entire story, so it wasn't surprising that she was pissed. Twilight put her hands over her mouth, and Vice Principal Luna just sat there with a stoic expression.

Vice Principal Luna's expression suddenly hardened into stone cold discipline. "I'm going to call Sunset Shimmer up here. Excuse me," she said before walking towards the intercom and leaving the girls. Applejack was the first to speak.

Applejack: "Why that little snake!" Applejack exclaimed through her teeth.

Twilight: "Gracious…I'm so sorry, Fluttershy…" Twilight said with a heavy heart.

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, I-It's okay…I messed up her jacket a-and I shouldn't have done that…" stated Fluttershy looking down to her feet.

Rainbow: "Don't you DARE say that Fluttershy! You didn't do anything wrong!" Rainbow Dash snapped which made Fluttershy look up with dispirit.

Applejack: "Rainbow's right, sugarcube. Sunset didn't got no right to do that," Applejack soothed.

Rarity wiped the last of her mascara off to reveal sad, puffy red eyes. "That…*sniff* It's so BARBARIC! Of all the loathsome things she could have done…" -Rarity sits down next to Fluttershy- "…this was simply unforgivable…and I'm so sorry we weren't there to help you, sweetheart," Rarity said with a heavy heart as she gives Fluttershy a side hug.

Soon Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight all embraced her in a large, warming hug of friendship. Rainbow Dash, however, was still standing near the huddle imagining how many ways she could beat Sunset Shimmer's brains out.

Vice Principal Luna used the intercom system to call Sunset Shimmer to her office. Several minutes later, Sunset Shimmer was escorted into the office by one of the other teachers. Vice Principal Luna nodded for the teacher to leave to which he released her and left. Sunset Shimmer looked around with a puzzled look; like as if she had no idea what was going on. And to that, Rainbow Dash acted accordingly.

Rainbow: "I'M GOING TO FLATTEN YOUR FACE INTO A PANCAKE!"

Rainbow Dash was about to launch herself at her, and Sunset Shimmer scream in terror. Luckily Rainbow's friends, except Fluttershy, were quick to subdue her by holding her back. Rainbow Dash tried her best to struggle, but it was hard to escape the combined strength of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Rarity.

Sunset Shimmer put her hands in front of her with a mixture of shock and fear. "What are you doing?!"

Rainbow glared at Sunset. "I'm trying to kick your ass, that's what I'm doing!"

Luna raised her voice. "RAINBOW DASH! If you don't stop this instant I'm going to remove you from this office. Do you understand me?!"

Rainbow Dash soon stopped her struggle and calmed herself down. Her friends would have released her then, but the way she was looking at Sunset suggested to them that they should give her another minute. They all eventually released her, slowly, and let her contain herself. Rainbow Dash fixed her hair, but never once broke her eyes from Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer frowned. "Is there something wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Rainbow: "Yeah! Look at Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed pointing a finger at Fluttershy who was trembling at being put in the circle of attention.

Sunset Shimmer's mouth hung open as she looked at Fluttershy's face. She put a hand on her chest. "Oh my god, what happened to Fluttershy?!" she stated as she began to walk slowly to her. Fluttershy's eyes widened in fear with each step and, seeing this, Rainbow Dash immediately got in front of her and shoved her back.

Luna: "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow: "She was upsetting Fluttershy! Not that I'm surprised. She's the one who did this to her after all," Rainbow Dash explained with a cold glare at Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer blinked, but she eventually furrowed her eyebrows. "What?!"

Vice Principal Luna sat down at her desk and folded her fingers. "Sunset Shimmer. You're here because according to Miss Fluttershy you attacked her, made her lick spaghetti off the girl's bathroom floor, and then dunked her head in a toilet with urine in it until she started to suffocate. Is this true?"

Sunset Shimmer put her mouth over her hand in an appalled manner. "Wha-I did no such thing! These accusations are completely false!" Sunset Shimmer stated firmly.

Applejack: "Don't give us that malarkey, Sunset! She couldn't a done this to herself!"

Twilight crossed her arms. "Yeah Sunset, confess to your crime!"

Sunset Shimmer crossed her arms too, and narrowed her eyes. "It wasn't me I swear it!"

Rainbow: "You better confess or I'm going to tear out your teeth until you do!" threatened Rainbow Dash.

Luna's eyes grew wide. "Rainbow Dash, don't make me do something you'll regret…" said Luna with a low anger that made Rainbow Dash shut her mouth.

Sunset: "I demand proof!" Sunset Shimmer yelled, "You can't say I did anything without something to back it up!"

The words hung in the air for a while as they all waited for someone to supply the answer. A little while later they looked back and forth amongst one another and found that Sunset Shimmer was right. They didn't have any solid proof or evidence suggesting she attacked Fluttershy. Good thing solid evidence isn't necessarily needed because Twilight thought of a few ideas.

Twilight looked over at Luna. "Vice Principle Luna, do we have any footage from the security tapes?"

Luna shook her head. "I'm afraid not. For some reason the security camera was broken within the timeframe."

Rainbow Dash was thrown for a loop. "What?! Security cameras can't be broken! Don't you have some kind of backup or something?!"

Luna shook her head once more. "I'm afraid not."

Twilight: "Okay, were there any witnesses?" Twilight inquired.

Luna: "I don't think so, and if there were, no one came forth," she informed Twilight.

Twilight held her head. "Oh…umm…" -Twilight turned to Fluttershy- "Do you remember if anyone was there when Sunset attacked you-

Sunset: "I didn't attack her!" Sunset shouted with an upset expression.

Luna: "Be quiet" Luna ordered.

Fluttershy looked between Sunset Shimmer and Twilight before shaking her head. "N-No…I…don't remember…" It was obvious to Rainbow Dash and the others that she wasn't being completely honest.

Rarity: "You don't have to be afraid, darling. She won't hurt you."

Sunset Shimmer unfolded her arms and tears immediately began flowing down her cheeks. "I…I didn't do anything, I swear! I wouldn't hurt nobody!"

Rainbow: "Quit feeding us Bullshit, Sunset!"

Sunset Shimmer's face scrunched up with misery expressed through her face. "I…I didn't do anything! *hic* I'm telling the tr-truth! I wouldn't do something like that to Flu-Fluttershy! *hic* *hic* Why's everyone always blaming ME?! I'm not a bad girl!"

Luna: "Okay, Sunset Shimmer just calm down-

Sunset turner her attention, and sorrows, to the Vice Principle. "Please believe me Vice Principle Luna! Every time someone accuses me of horrible things they—they were always wrong! How many times do I have to be accused of something to get the line across that I'm...I-I'm an independent and sound-minded woman w-with some HUMAN DECENCY!"

Every minute she spoke the rest of the Main 6 were growing more and more impatient. Rainbow Dash looked like she was about to vomit in disgust.

Sunset: "I don't know why Fluttershy would…LIE, but I'm innocent! Ask anyone!" Sunset Shimmer blubbered.

Applejack chimed in. "You mean any one who won't rat you out!"

Sunset spun around until she was facing the group of girl with tears in her eyes. "STOP IT! What have I ever done to _you?!_ I don't deserve this kind of treatment! I already have enough to deal with what with school, work, and my personal life! I don't know who you think you are, but you all just need to learn to get a life and stop trying to bring me down!" –Sunset Shimmer then glared at Fluttershy- "And YOU! How DARE you lie to Vice Principle Luna about me! I thought you were nicer than that, Fluttershy! I thought you were a selfless person who wouldn't hurt anyone! I guess not!"

Fluttershy was now crying again, and everyone went back to comfort her.

Rainbow: "Leave her alone, Sunset! You're the one who's lying!"

Sunset didn't let up. "STOP CALLINNG ME A LIAR!"

Luna: "SILENCE!" Luna said as she slammed her hands hard against her guess making everyone in the room shut up. Luna then looked over at the Main 6. "Sunset's right. I can't punish her for a crime without proper evidence."

Rainbow Dash gawked. "What! Look at Fluttershy! You think she did this to HERSELF?!"

Luna: "I honestly do want to believe you girls, but again I'm not allowed to punish a student without proper evidence. Innocent until proven guilty, so they say."

Applejack tried giving it a shot. "Well Fluttershy's lookin' like this! Ain't that enough proof?!"

Luna sighed deeply. "All that proves is that it happened to her; not that Sunset Shimmer did it."

Twilight: "Does Sunset even have an alibi?!"

Sunset Shimmer nodded her head furiously. "Yes! Yes I do! I was helping some fellow students with a project before I was brought here! Just ask them!" Sunset Shimmer begged.

Luna: "Fine, I will. Everyone just calm yourselves down…" she said as she went to pick up a phone. Meanwhile Sunset Shimmer continued to weep softly as the rest of the Main 6 continued to nurture Fluttershy.

And so Sunset Shimmer gave Vice Principal Luna the students' names of the group she claimed she was in. Luna called and asked the teachers to question the students, and the student's confirmed that Sunset Shimmer was helping them with a project. She even asked the teacher who escorted Sunset Shimmer to her office, and he also confirmed that he found her just leaving from the group meeting. Rainbow Dash and the rest of Fluttershy's friends rose up a storm about this, but unfortunately Luna had to let Sunset Shimmer go. She said that this case would still be left open, but they all knew that nothing was going to happen. However, Fluttershy was allowed to leave school early so Luna called her father and told him what happened. Apparently he was yelling on the phone about how he was going to sue the school for negligence, but Luna brushed it off. She knew he wasn't the lawsuit type.

Everyone was waiting at the front of the school doors until Camershy's pickup truck rode down the side of the street. Rainbow Dash and the others escorted Fluttershy to the truck, with Rarity giving her body wash shampoo options to wash off the urine and vomit. Camershy opened the passenger door and let Fluttershy in. Rainbow Dash apologized one more time before Camershy drove away to take his daughter home. So they all stood there, helpless to their friend.

Twilight looked pretty depressed as she gave a sigh audible to everyone. "We can't stay here. We better get back to class," Twilight said sadly.

Pinkie Pie's poofy hair lost most of its poof because of her mood, but she nodded. "Okaaay…"

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack then went to go to their classes only leaving Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked down at her fists which were red from clenching, and were also fairly sweaty.

Rainbow: "I should have been there, Twilight…"

Twilight frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't do anything. I know you would've if you could've, but all you can do now is help Fluttershy feel better. And Sunset Shimmer won't get out of this if we have anything to say about it," Twilight told Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash didn't respond, so Twilight told her to talk to her if she needs anything before leaving for class. Rainbow Dash declined and Twilight left with her tail in between her legs. Rainbow Dash looked down the road where Fluttershy drove off. She wanted to feel better from hearing Twilight's mini pep talk. However, all she could remember from that was "You couldn't do anything."

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and exhaled before she started to make her way back to class. But as soon as she turned around she saw a figure standing against the wall outside the school building. The figure was a female; a tall female with fiery hair and a wicked grin across her face. She curled her finger, begging Rainbow Dash to come closer. Rainbow Dash suddenly felt her face burn and a pressure surrounding her heart. She began to run as fast as she could towards the girl, but halfway there she tripped and fell into the ground where the grass started to die. Soon she felt herself become entangled by the dying weeds and cried for help. She listened to the girl in the distance cackle and laugh as the dead blades of grass pulled her down into a dark and suffocating emptiness…

Rainbow Dash's eyes were closed.

* * *

**Okay, if anybody is confused about this chapter you can tell me in a review. But I'm sure you won't be. Regardless, send me a review and I'll be happy before my blood freezes and I become a human pop-sickle. So until next chapter. Arevoir!**


	38. Fleeting Warmth

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. You are most likely aware by now that I am enrolled in college, so you can make the assumption that college was the reason this chapter is late. Not completely. It took me a while to write this particular chapter because I had to get everything right. And that is because this is a dialogue heavy chapter. So if you don't like reading people talk...then what the hell are you doing on this site? Anyway this chapter is not as long as the last one, but I hope you'll like it. Danke.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. I also do not own any sense empathy, but that's just me. (JK)**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Monday, October 20, 7:47am**

Today was a horrible day to be alive. At least, it was for Sunset Shimmer. After Rainbow Dash had jumped her last Saturday, she got quite a few scratches and bruises on her face, and a swollen bleeding lip as a bonus. She and Fluttershy were checking in on Twilight while Rainbow Dash finished changing and bolted from the building. The others went to try and flag her down, but not before giving Sunset Shimmer a nasty look. While they were gone Sunset Shimmer told Fluttershy that she was going to leave early, and to call her when Twilight woke up. She went back to her apartment that evening, treating her wounds and eventually crying herself to sleep on her sofa. The next morning, Fluttershy and Twilight suggested that she seek a little help. Sunset wasn't too happy with their suggestion but the two managed to talk her into it.

And now here she is squeezed in between Fluttershy and Camershy on their way to the Canterlot Community Center. Along the way there Sunset Shimmer sat silently and watched Fluttershy stare out the window. She was watching the storm clouds pass through the sky and seemed to be anticipating the arrival of a few raindrops. Meanwhile, Camershy was focusing on the road in front of him. He hasn't been in a very cheery mood ever since Fluttershy asked him to drive them across town, and whenever she tried to talk to Camershy he gave her a very stern look that said 'I don't want to speak with you'. Sunset couldn't blame him for it though. After what she did to his daughter, he had every right to not like her.

They soon entered a large parking lot that was made in front of a large, pale white two story building. The perimeter of the building had a lot of tall bushes and artificial chunks of wood around the bases. The windows looked pretty fancy in design, but they were also unbreakable, as to keep people from breaking in. Or breaking out. The automatic opening doors were also wired with alarms. If you hadn't known that, you'd think that this place was simple and mundane.

"That the place?" Camershy inquired.

Sunset Shimmer nodded her head.

"Okay, then get out."

As soon as they parked, Fluttershy opened her door and hopped out so Sunset Shimmer could exit the truck. Fluttershy wished Sunset Shimmer good luck before getting back in the vehicle. She asked if Sunset was going to be able to make it home before the storm arrived, and Sunset set her mind at ease. She waved to Fluttershy as the truck pulled out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking lot, on their way to Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer stopped waving after a chilling wind removed all warmth from her body. She wasn't expecting a storm today, so she didn't bring any protective clothes for the situation. The only thing she could do was hug herself and shiver until the doors let her in. She went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, but I have an appointment at eight o' clock with Dr. Daroque." said Sunset Shimmer.

"Yes ma'am, he'll be with you momentarily. Just wait outside his office." said the receptionist.

Sunset Shimmer thanked the receptionist and made her way out of the lobby and into one of the narrow hallways. She eventually made it down to the three-way hallway intersection where her therapist was. The door was an oak wood with the words 'Dr. Daroque' written on the one-way glass window. Next to the door was a red chair which she took a seat on. There she waited for several minutes until eight o' clock came, and still nothing from the other side of the door. However, after a few minutes a hand opened the door and returned to the room.

"Please come in Sunset."

"Yes sir." Sunset Shimmer stood from her seat and walked into the room. The room was small, but it was actually bigger than it looked. It would have appeared much larger if there were not so many books and antiques stuffed into the room. The shelves that supported them all covered two whole walls, as well as another halfway down the wall against the outside building. After the shelves ended, there was a large window the rest of the way. The curtains were opened, so she could see the howling winds outside. Against the empty wall was a red psychiatry couch where patients would typically lay down and/or sit. On the wall above the couch was a frame with a Doctorate's degree inside it with the name 'Phineus Thorndike Sanden Daroque' written on the line. There was also a frame beside it with a picture of a couple of men in pale green outfits and helmets.

"It's been a while since you've been here, Sunset Shimmer. Is everything alright?"

In the middle of the room sat Dr. Phineus Daroque in his black rolling chair. He was rather short for a thirty year old man; about three inches shorter than Sunset's height. Despite his age, he looked surprisingly young, as if he was in his early twenties. His face, for example, kind of looked like a child's, with his smooth face, near perfect emerald green eyes behind his brown reading glasses, and his healthy looking lime green hair, which was slicked back except for the little puff on the front. But a few things about him said otherwise. One thing that gave his age away was the sound of his voice. He was very soft-spoken, but his voice just had this odd way of sounding like that wise guru person you see that shows you the secrets of the universe. His wardrobe also gives you a hint. He wears a lime green sweater vest over a pale blue, collared, long-sleeved dress shirt with a lime green bow-tie. His shirt was tucked into his light brown, pleated pants and light brown slip-on shoes. His fashion sense was sort of a dead giveaway that he was a professional.

Sunset always thought of him as some sort of a miracle worker. After almost causing a suicide, her expulsion, and her parents leaving her, she felt completely and utterly broken. She was forced to go to therapy, otherwise she would be put in a mental institution, and that would've ended her. Which made her even more grateful that she had such a nice and level headed person like Dr. Daroque to help her realize the error of her ways. It was rough, but he helped her though. And maybe he'll help her again this time.

Sunset Shimmer frowned and shook her head.

Dr. Daroque frowned. "Oh my. Well let's talk about it then, shall we?"

Sunset Shimmer nodded and made her way to the couch. She then laid back and rested herself on it with her hands folded over her stomach. "Thanks, doc."

"Now then, before we continue I would like to ask how you've been." said the doctor.

"I've … been alright. My living arrangements and finances have been stable … I've been exercising a lot more … oh, and I've even been hanging out with a group of girls." said Sunset.

Dr. Daroque smiled and nodded his head. "Well I'm glad to hear that. I know it must've been difficult to come out and start communicating with other people again, but I'm glad you've taken the initiative and started working towards making meaningful relationships with others. Who are these girls you hang out with, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sunset Shimmer wanted to tell him about CCPW, but she didn't know how he was going to react to her being in professional wrestling matches and all. She had to be a little more inconspicuous of that information. "Well … they are a part of this … club."

"What kind of club?" he asked.

Sunset Shimmer took a moment to rack her brain. "The... FSC!"

"FSC?"

Sunset went along with it. "Y-Yeah. The Foreign Student Communications Club. We, uh, discuss problems involving foreign exchange students and their problems with cultural differences. Then we come up with creative ways to help them communicate with and adapt to the community."

Dr. Daroque blinked. "W-Well, that's a terrific Idea! It's good to see you're involving yourself in such a constructive way."

Sunset felt a little sick lying to him, but it was for the best. "Thanks."

Dr. Daroque adjusted his glasses. "You're welcome, but eh…I think I may have been a little vague with my questioning. What I meant to ask was who _exactly_ these girls are."

Sunset's eyes turned away from the doctor. "Twilight and her friends."

Dr, Daroque frowned. "Oh? That's odd. From what you've told me before you have had a particularly unpleasant effect on them. Even more so with … Fluttershy, was it?"

Sunset nodded. "Yeah, but … it's complicated."

Dr. Daroque: "Please do not worry Miss Sunset, you are in a safe and welcoming environment. You can trust me, can't you?"

Sunset sighed. "Yes."

Dr. Daroque took out a pen and a note pad. "Then please tell me what's going on. And take all the time you need. There's no rush."

Sunset nodded before continuing, staring up at the ceiling. "Well … It started when two girls were harassing me about ... you know …"

Dr. Daroque nodded. "Okay, Okay. That's good. What else?"

Sunset continued. "Well, Twilight was there and for some reason she stuck up for me. We talked and then she accepted me. She thought that I needed some friends so she invited me to join her club she just recently made."

"The Foreign Student Communications Club?"

Sunset nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, her friends were there, along with a few others, and they … weren't that optimistic about me joining. They started bombarding me with insults and I started begging and pleading for them to believe that I changed. Because I thought I could convince them and, maybe, we could all get along. They let me in, but after that everything started going downhill. Most of them started to verbally assault me, both in my face _and _behind my back. Hell, they even make fun of me indirectly—right in front of me!"

Dr. Daroque wrote some things down on his note pad. "I see. Tell me, how do you respond to this kind of behavior?"

Sunset stirred uncomfortably. "Well … I kind of take it-BUT! BUT, when they go too far I … *sigh* … I also tell them what I've experienced and that I have dealt with enough stuff. I tell them how I've experienced some troubles with my parents, and that I went to therapy for two months straight, and how I feel like … like SHIT for doing what I did in High School and how sorry I was about it! Pardon my French. And they STILL kept leaping at me! They would call me a bitch, a slut, a cunt you name it! They think I'm a horrible person, and at first I kinda felt like I deserved it. Like I didn't have any position to argue. But then they just take it further, and further and—and GAH it's so frustrating!"

Dr. Daroque gave Sunset a few minutes to calm down before continuing. "Oh my. That sounds very stressful indeed. Having other people harass you after you mentally and physically abused them sounds inevitable. Everyone will most likely have some kind of grudge towards you, and the unfortunate truth is that sometimes they will never forgive you. But I am impressed that you went to face those people and give them a chance to know you. It takes real courage to come back, face your peers, and try to own up to your mistakes. I'm quite proud of you."

Sunset smiled. "Thanks-

"How-_ever…"_

Sunset's smile disappeared. _"Oh boy…" _she thought with a sigh.

"Putting yourself in a verbally abusive environment isn't a healthy or effective way to atone for past transgressions. Many people often take the phrase 'sticks and stones' in too much of a perspective that makes it seem solid and logical. However, people who are often bullied or tormented can tell you otherwise." said the short doctor.

Sunset Shimmer's frown deepened as she listened to the rain hitting the windows.

Dr. Daroque: "I hope you realize that I am not chastising you, but I am telling you that you _have_ witnessed these kinds of things before. People often don't realize how damaging words can be to a person, and when the phrase 'sticks and stones' is used as a mental stabilizer it will sometimes lead to suppression of emotion and self-doubt. It's a method that helps a few, but not so many, especially the ones with a history of depression. But I'm getting off on a tangent. The point I'm trying to make here is that, even if you feel that you deserve this kind of punishment, placing yourself in a radical environment like this won't allow you to make up for your mistakes. I'm afraid that if your fellow club members keep on increasing their harassment towards you, you'll start seeing yourself as a person not worthy of forgiveness, and will eventually start pushing others away. What you have done in the past was out of line, yes, but how you once acted in the past doesn't necessarily have to define your character and worth right now. It is difficult for people to accept you after you have done something wrong, but if they are to the point where they will start harassing you constantly without listening to what you have to say … then they're not worth convincing. Do you understand where I am coming from Sunset Shimme-

*BOOM!*

The sound of a loud crack of thunder suddenly resonated outside and rippled into the room. "AAAH!"Dr. Daroque jumped in place and started hyperventilating.

Sunset Shimmer shot up. "Are you okay, Dr. Daroque?!"

Dr. Daroque eventually steadied his breath and cleared his throat. "I'm f-fine. Continuing on, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed and laid herself back down on the couch. "Yes I do, but that isn't all that happened."

Dr. Daroque raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Sunset Shimmer was about to continue, but she felt some sense of fear keeping her from doing so. However, she knew couldn't let that hold in. "You see … the other reason I came here to talk to you about this because of a recent event that happened."

"And this was?"

Sunset turned her head away from the doctor in shame. "I got into a fight."

Now the other eyebrow came up to join in the surprise. "A fight? With who?"

Sunset tapped her fingers together. "Rainbow Dash."

Dr. Daroque pondered this for a moment, and eventually leaned forward and rested his chin on his fist. "I see. Tell me about that."

Sunset turned her head back at the ceiling. "Well … did you remember what I did to Fluttershy, and that Rainbow Dash and her are close friends?"

"Yes, I do recall that."

"She hates me. I mean SERIOUSLY hates me! Not that I blame her for it, I mean she has every right to be mad at me for what I did to Fluttershy. But I swear it feels like she's out to kill me! Out of all of them she has been treating me the worst! She just kept firing at me, and there were a few times where I would emotionally snap and try to tell her, and everyone else, off. But no matter what I do she still keeps pushing me. Eventually we got into a physical fight where we each got a few cuts and bruises. A little blood too. I mean you can't tell by looking at me right now, but I was scratched up pretty good," Sunset said, feeling her cheek.

Dr. Daroque didn't react in any visible way that could be deduced. "Who struck who first?"

Sunset's expression saddened. "I did…"

Dr. Daroque sighed and took off his reading glasses, prompting Sunset Shimmer to interject what he was about to say.

"But she was in my face, and she was shooting her mouth off at me! She even told me to go kill myself!" Sunset said defensively.

Dr. Daroque scribbled into his notebook again. "Is that so?"

Sunset bit her lip. "Well, she was about to. She was about halfway done before I…"

Dr. Daroque looked up. "Before you what?"

"Before I … *sigh* … before I slapped her and told her that she was a cunt, a loser, and a pathetic weakling…" Sunset Shimmer said with a sickening knot in her stomach.

Dr. Daroque still appeared stoic. "So, you hit her first."

Sunset nodded shamefully. "Yeah, but she was being a jerk!"

"But you still hit her first, didn't you?" he pressed.

Sunset Shimmer looked out the window and watched the raindrops slide down the glass window. "Yeah…"

"Now, I'm not the one to condone violence. I would normally say that striking Rainbow Dash like that wasn't the best route of action. However, if looking from your perspective I think you would have reacted in a similar way that most do," Said Dr. Daroque, " I understand that emotional stress and a person shouting profanity in your face can be incredibly frustrating. Just to clarify, I'm not saying what you did was right. I'm simply saying that you chose to do that, and the conditions you were placed under makes it relatable. However…"

Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes. "_I knew he was going to say that."_

"That situation still could have been better handled rather than hitting someone. You also made the unfortunate choice of countering Rainbow Dash's slandering with your own. This is also relatable, but it is also an unwise decision. If your plan was to convince everyone that you've reformed then this kind of behavior would make yourself look bad. Not being upset, but verbally attacking your club members and starting fights with the first punch. Not to say that they don't deserve it because I wasn't there to witness what they did and cannot judge. However, I'm not sure if they will react kindly to you calling Rainbow Dash a loser and a weakling." said Dr. Daroque.

"WHY?! They have been calling ME names before!" Sunset snapped.

Dr. Daroque closed the notebook momentarily. "And you're right. It is unfair. But once a certain group makes up their mind it's hard to sway them, and they often convince themselves that what they are doing is justice. But they might have seen that as a reason not to believe you have changed."

"But it isn't justice! It's mistreatment! Ever since I joined that club I TRIED. I really did try to make them see that, but NOOOO! They have to put me though all of this drama just because they can't grow a back bone and get over it! It SHOULDN'T have to be this hard! WHY DO THEY ALL HAVE TO BE SO DAMN BITCHY?!" Sunset Shimmer shouted, her face twisted in anger.

A low sound of thunder rolled just after her yell, and she began her heavy breathing aftermath. She looked up at Dr. Daroque's concerned expression and started calming down. But as her anger subsided, she felt her lower lip quivering and her eyes watering. She put her face in her hands … and started to sob silently. Dr. Daroque stood from his chair, and went over to sit next to the weeping Sunset. He took a few tissues out of his pocket, and offered her a few. Sunset whimpered as she took a few and started to wipe her tears. Her therapist put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Sunset, I know how much you want to prove yourself to your peers, and that you wish to help them forget the past and forge a meaningful relationship with them. I would want that for you too, but if they are _physically assaulting you _on top of fussing you out_ … _then they aren't the best people to be associated with. It is very dangerous situation to be in after something like this happens within a collective; especially when they have such a negative opinion about you. I know you have Twilight on your side, but I'm sure you two can still be friends."

Sunset Shimmer hiccuped a little before responding. "But … I can't give up now. I mean Twilight's not my only friend. I also have Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy."

Dr. Daroque lowered his voice. "Fluttershy?"

Sunset nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah. We made up. Rainbow Dash hates me for that, and probably Fluttershy as well. But I still think I can get through to her and everyone else if I hold out just a little longer."

Dr. Daroque's expression also saddened. "Sunset, I don't think-

Sunset snapped her head to the doctor with tears in her eyes that covered her despair. "PLEASE!"

Dr. Daroque contemplated the situation for a moment, and with a sigh he conceded. "I don't suppose I can stop you. Tell you what, how about tackling this from a different angle? You only seem to be defending yourself by preaching to them about your reformation, and when you're not doing that you're just taking the abuse. Try taking a more direct approach by telling them how you feel and calling them out for it in a respectable manner. This way you will be standing up for yourself without being rude. You think you can try that?"

Sunset Shimmer looked down at her hands, and wiped her salty tears on her skirt. Dr. Daroque's suggestion wasn't her favorite option, but it made the most sense. Besides it's not like she had anything else to lose.

Sunset regained her composure. "Okay, I'll give it a shot. Thank you Dr. Daroque."

Dr. Daroque smiled warmly. "Anytime."

Sunset Shimmer and Dr. Daroque shared a long hug as the storm was already at a constant state. They used the rest of their time discussing other mundane things before her time was up. She bid her doctor good day, and he told her to make another appointment anytime. She exited the door and re-entered the hallway. However, a concern suddenly emerged from the back of her mind.

_"How am I going to get home?"_

Sunset Shimmer got to the lobby and her soul filled with dread. It was pouring outside, and she had forgotten to get an umbrella. She didn't want to bother Fluttershy's father again, so it looked like she was walking home. She entered the storm and let the raindrops pelt her as she hugged herself and started making her way down the sidewalk. She shivered from the cold rain with each step, praying she wouldn't get a cold by the time she got to her apartment.

* * *

**Disclaimer: For those of you readers who keep up with current events and are offended by that ISIS joke...get a sense of humor. Just kidding, but still it's a joke so I hope you don't take it too seriously. I'm just putting this here for insurance.**

** Anyway, please leave me a review if you like and I'll see you...whenever i'm not busy. Until next chapter. Arevoir.**


	39. Falling Light

**Greetings. I am VultarianI'm . I'm sorry for any delays, but I managed to finish this chapter a little faster than my previous one. I can't promise that it will be like this all the time, obviously, but you guys seem to value quality over quantity, and I like that. I'll still try to write them as fast and efficiently as possible, though. Also, this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I still hope you like it. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. I also forgot to add in the last chapter that I made Dr. Daroque, so don't go crying copy-cat. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Monday, October 20, 4:10pm**

Twilight Sparkle walked down the sidewalk of her street, and everything was wet from the storm that had subsided not too long ago. Small puddles of water splashed lightly with every step she took, picking up small quantities of dirt on the bottom of her boots. However, these were miniscule details were not her biggest concern. Her sorrows were the only things she was thinking about. With the rain clouds gone and the sky getting clearer she would think that it would have lifted her spirits. That wasn't the case. She couldn't have peace with the memory of last Saturday weighing in her mind.

She had woken up from her unconscious with a terrible pain at the side of her head. When she sat up to gain her bearings she noticed that almost everyone was gone. She was moved to the bleachers, all the lights were on, and the only ones that were there besides her were Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity. Everyone else seemed to have left for home, more noticeably Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. They informed her of what had happened while she was out, and she didn't take it too well. She started to cry, and the three of her friends had to comfort her before they all went home. Twilight didn't speak to anyone, nor did she have dinner. She went straight to bed, wondering if Fluttershy or Sunset were crying themselves to sleep too. Sunday wasn't much better for her, but she was more worried about Sunset at the time. She and Fluttershy thought it would have been a good idea for Sunset to schedule an appointment with her therapist today so she could talk things out with someone else. It took some convincing, but Sunset Shimmer submitted. Twilight had not checked up on her yet, but she'll probably tell her how it went later on. Twilight also asked if Fluttershy was alright, but she assured her that she was okay. Twilight knew she wasn't okay, but she didn't want to press her. Besides, she was sure that the rest of the girls would give her some comfort.

Now here she was, walking back from Canterlot High School, thinking about how quickly things had escalated. She knew inviting Sunset Shimmer to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling carried a risk, but she didn't think that the risk would end up being this great.

Twilight: _"Maybe Rainbow Dash was right; maybe I'm not as intelligent as I thought I was," _Twilight though with a depressed sigh.

She continued her saunter down the sidewalk, trying to forget everything that had happened. For now anyway. But that task was more difficult than it sounded in her head because her gloom kept jumping on her. She tried thinking back to her classes and what she learned, but then she remembered that she had a Physics class in 7th period discussing precipitation, and the formation of rainbows. This just made her more irritated. As if that wasn't bad enough, right above her house in the distance was a rainbow.

Twilight: _"Of course…" _Twilight thought apathetically.

Suddenly, Twilight heard a voice.

"Hey, Twilight! Wait up!"

Twilight turned around, and saw a figure in the distance. The figure was running at her from the same sidewalk. As the figure came closer and closer, she was able to make it out to be…

Twilight: "Flash?"

Flash Sentry eventually caught up with Twilight, but he was on his knees and out of breath. He wasn't carrying his guitar case which was very uncharacteristic of Flash. He was instead wearing a backpack that looked pretty brand new. She supposed it was less heavy than a guitar case, but why he was without his instrument wasn't the first question that came to her mind.

Twilight: "Oh. Hey Flash. Did you need something?"

Flash caught his breath and stood. "*huff* I forgot *huff* to return this," Flash said as he took off his backpack and began digging around. After a bit of searching, out of his backpack came a calculator.

Twilight: "Oh! My calculator!" Twilight exclaimed as she took the device.

Flash placed his hands in his pockets, rocking side to side. "I was supposed to give it back to you weeks ago, but I kinda forgot. Sorry."

Twilight put her calculator in her pocket. "Oh, no need to be sorry. I bought me a new one because I thought I lost mine. Guess I forgot I was lending it to you," Twilight said with a sheepish smile.

Flash frowned. "Sorry."

Twilight put her hands in front of her. "No! Like I said it's, ehe, perfectly oh-KAY!" Twilight said in a cheerful tone that ended up sounding desperate.

Flash grinned. "Alright. So what's, uh, been happening with you?"

Twilight's smile sunk into a frown, her depression kicking back in.

Flash sensed her sadness. "Nothing good, huh?"

Twilight's sighed and turned away from Flash, rubbing her arm. "It … could have been better, I suppose."

Flash thought for a moment. He smiled. "Hey … maybe I could … walk you home?" Flash said, rubbing the back of his head.

Twilight wasn't really in the mood to do anything with anyone right now, but maybe this was just what she needed to get her mind of her troubles. "Sure. Why not."

Flash beamed. "Cool!"

Twilight and Flash walked side by side on the sidewalk. Twilight's house wasn't but a few blocks away, but it was still a nice gesture from Flash. She didn't know him _too_ well, but at least she knew him enough to know he's a nice guy. However, even the nicest of people can accidentally say the wrong things.

Flash: "Hey, Twilight! Check out that rainbow over your house!" Flash shouted excitedly pointing to the arc of colors.

Twilight's frown deepened. "Yeah … great," she said as she looked at the ground with dispirit.

Flash caught this, and he decided to stop her in her tracks. He then puts on a worried expression. "Hey, what's the matter Twilight?"

Twilight looked up at his face. He looked pretty concerned. She really did want to tell him her problems just to let them out, but she knew she couldn't do that. So she forced a perky smile and waved his concerns off. "Oh, don't worry about me! I'm just not having the best day."

Flash nodded knowingly, and suddenly his face widened into a smile. "Hey … you know what makes me feel better after a bad day?"

Twilight: "What?"

Flash: "A hug from a friend_," _Flash answered with his arms out.

Twilight blinked. That came out of left field. She wanted to decline, but Flash was so nice, and it would've been difficult for her to turn him down. I mean he went out of his way to make her feel better. Besides, with Pinkie Pie being sick she couldn't help but succumb to withdrawals. So, with a shrug, she embraced Flash, and they both keep it for a while. It felt pretty nice actually. Except…

Twilight: "Hey? Flash?"

Flash: "Mm-hmm?" he responded with a dream-like inflection in his voice.

Twilight: "Are you … sniffing my hair?"

Suddenly, Flash broke the embrace and slicked his hair back; eyes darting. "N-No I wasn't! I guess I'm still worn out from that run."

Twilight arched an eyebrow. "Okay … well thanks for the hug, Flash. I feel a bit better now. I think I'm going to keep strolling along now."

Flash nodded. "Yeah ... well I got stuff I need to do too. Catch you later?"

Twilight smiled. "Sounds great-

Abruptly, and without any reason, Flash took off while yelling 'take care!" over his shoulder. Twilight wondered why he was in such a hurry. Twilight didn't say that his presence wasn't welcome, but she supposed she'll ask him about that later. For now she kept on walking until she made it to her driveway. Her dad's van was gone, so she figured that nobody was home. Good. It had been a long day, and maybe she could get some alone time now.

She entered her house and placed her backpack neatly on a hook in the hallway. She entered the kitchen entrance only to find her big brother, Shining Armor, eating cereal in his blue jeans and grey muscle shirt. So much for alone time.

Shining Armor eventually noticed Twilight in the entranceway and greeted her with a nod. "Hey Twiley. How's it goin'?"

Twilight smirked and went over to the kitchen table, taking the seat opposite to her brother. "Oh you know. The usual," said Twilight. "You're back early."

Shining: "I left early. Hey, are you okay? You don't look too hot."

Twilight forced a laugh. "Whaaat?! Pff! No, of course I'm fine! Don't be silly!"

Shining sighed, put down his spoon, and pushed his bowl away. "Okay Twilight. Cut the crap and tell me what's going on." Shining Armor said with a smirk.

Twilight felt her mental defenses crumble, and her smile faded back into its original upside-down position. She sighed and rested her elbow on the wooden table. "It's Rainbow Dash."

Shining: "What about her?"

Twilight: "We got into a fight."

Shining shrugged. "Well wrestling isn't that much different from fighting, so…"

Twilight gave her brother a crossly look. "No! I meant we got into an actual fight! Well, we_ did _wrestle each other, but we also argued. Not for who won the match, I was unconscious so I couldn't argue … but I meant we were arguing about arguing over—Ugh, I can't get my thoughts out correctly!" Twilight exclaimed holding her head with her palms.

Shining: "Woa-HO! Take it easy Twilight. I'm just trying to help. Now tell me what happened."

And so Twilight did. She told him almost every detail of what had happened over the course of last Saturday. He didn't interrupt her, and only did for washing out his bowl and going to the bathroom. Only after Twilight was finished did Shining Armor respond.

Shining: "Man, that's rough. How's Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight rested the side of her head on crossed arms. "From what I heard one of us called her step-father, Rainbow Blaze, and she was grounded for two weeks."

Shining: "She thinks it was you, Twilight?"

Twilight groaned softly. "Probably…"

Shining frowned. "Hey, cheer up. Rainbow Dash will come around. She always does."

Twilight shook her head. "I don't think so, Shining Armor. I don't think Rainbow Dash wants to be my friend anymore. When we were in the same class today she didn't even look at me. She didn't even sit with any of us at lunch. In fact not almost none of my friends sat together today. Rarity was sitting at the fashionista table because of what Applejack did to her in their match. Applejack thinks that Rarity was taking it too seriously, and went to sit with her brother. Rainbow Dash secluded herself at the corner of the lunchroom with those other athletes, and none of us wanted to bother her for … obvious reasons. I had NO idea how the rest of the members were feeling, but judging by the looks they were giving one another I assumed it wasn't good. And Pinkie Pie is going to be so disappointed that nobody's getting along when she recovers. Fluttershy and I were the only ones sitting together, and I guess everyone else just didn't want to bother us because … I don't know!" -Twilight raised her head from her arms, and placed both of her hands on her face- "…Wow. None of this ever would have happened, and we would all still be enjoying ourselves if I hadn't had accidentally found Sunset Shimmer that day…"

Shining shrugged. "I dunno Twilight. I mean you did what you thought was right," Shining Armor said as he got up from his chair.

Twilight got up from her chair too. "I know what I did was right, and I would still do it. I … *sigh* … I just kind of regret bringing in Sunset Shimmer like this. I knew everyone was going to dislike the proposal of letting her join, but I didn't think they were going to let her join just to torment her. I don't know Shining. I just feel like we would have all been better off if Sunset Shimmer hadn't joined Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling, and you have _no _idea how bad I feel for having a thought like that!"

The two walked over to the cabinets where Shining Armor was searching the contents.

Shining: "Life is bogus like that sometimes. I mean I had my arguments with _my _friends before, and sometimes we went our separate ways. But that was mostly because we never talked things out, and let things in the past get to us. But friends, no matter how much they get into it, will eventually make up if you give it time. You still want to be their friend, right?"

Twilight nodded slowly.

Shining: "Twiley, friends fight all the time. You guys have been in fights before, and you made up then. There shouldn't be any reason you all wouldn't make up eventually. Pinkie Pie would've gotten sick anyways. Applejack and Rarity would've gotten in a fight anyways. Even Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon would have been at each other's throats at some point. Sunset Shimmer being there didn't make _those _things happen, did it?"

Twilight: "I guess not. But what about Rainbow?"

Shining Armor shrugged once more. "As for what Rainbow Dash said about you before the match … she was probably just saying that because she was angry. Rainbow Dash can be hot-headed like that."

Twilight: "You weren't there. It felt like every inflection, every word she said, was genuine," Twilight said gloomily.

Shining managed to find a cup from the cabinet. "Hmm … did she say that she hated you?"

Twilight looked to her side while brushing back her hair with her hand. "No, But-

Shining: "Then there's still a chance. Don't give up just yet, Twilight. If she's your friend she'll come around," Shining Armor said before he went to the refrigerator and filled his cup with orange juice.

Twilight's head sunk, but she understood her brother's perspective. "If you say so. I'm going to go to my room now." Twilight said as she started to walk away.

Shining: "Wait! I actually wanted to ask you a favor regarding CCPW."

Twilight turned back around. "Sure, shining. What is it?"

Shining sipped from his cup before asking her his question. "Do you think I can come watch you guys this Saturday?"

This was the second time today that Twilight was cut off guard. "Seriously? THIS Saturday?"

Shining: "Totally! I meant to ask you a few weeks before, but I was pretty busy. I just want to see what my little sis can do in the ring." Shining Armor said with a prideful gusto.

Twilight blushed and laughed uncomfortably. "Thanks, but you know as well as I do that this isn't the best time."

Shining smirk grew. "I'd say this was the perfect time. I mean Rainbow Dash isn't there, and I don't have any problem with your other friends."

Twilight: "But Sunset's going to be there, and … well, I'm not sure how you would feel about that."

Shining closed his eyes and nodded. "That's true. She isn't my cup of tea, but she hasn't really done anything bad to me specifically. Besides, I'm going to be too busy watching you kick some tail!" Shining Armor said suddenly putting Twilight in a headlock, and giving her a playful noogie. Twilight giggled profusely, begging him to stop.

Twilight: "Okay, Okay! I'll let you come!" Twilight laughed as her big brother released her. "But you're going to have to keep this to yourself. Don't let Spike know either. This isn't the best time for him to be around the ring. Also, I think it goes without saying that you can't hit on anyone."

Shining Armor grinned. "What if they hit on _me_?"

Twilight gave Shining Armor a look.

Shining Armor folded his arms. "Twiley, I'm not going to be hitting on anyone. I already have a girlfriend: Cadence. Remember?"

Twilight: "Just reminding you that it's not a good time to mess with anyone."

Shining Armor hugged her sister. "Thanks, Twilight."

Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure. No problem."

Since Twilight was already down there she thought she might as well get some lunch: a fried bologna sandwich, some chips, and a glass of OJ. She walked into the hallway and up the stairs. Before she entered her room, she noticed that Spike's door was ajar. She went to close the door, but her curiosity couldn't help but make her want to take a little peek.

Twilight stuck her head out the door. She could see that his room was perfectly intact. His bed was made, and everything was put up. The only thing missing was Spike. He was probably out with some friends, or maybe he was at Pinkie's. She wondered what compelled her to look in his room to begin with until she saw his little brother's window, and had her curiosity pull her towards it. Then she remembered the rainbow outside, and went to see if it was still present.

Unfortunately no. She opened the window, looked outside, and it appeared that the rainbow had vanished. She frowned. She frowned deeper than she had all day. Somehow, her brother's words of support seemed to had lost their weight, and her heart sank into her stomach. It was strange how after being momentarily and slightly uplifted that reality can come to remind her of her troubles immediately. It was also tragic at how real these things were. All of these horrible things happening to her and her friends. She still couldn't help but blame herself somehow despite what Shining Armor had said.

Twilight decided to eat in Spike's room next to the open window. She didn't move from that spot even after she was done eating. She was watching the dark clouds come in from the horizon. It looked like there was more rain to come. Maybe she would be able to see a rainbow after the end of the rainfall. If the end was ever to come.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but hey at least this is something to hold you off until the next chapter. Speaking of which, there will be some wrestling action next chapter, and the first chapter of every show is usually long, so you got that to look forward too. **

**Until then, however, please leave me a comment and/or review. let me know what you think.**** Arevoir.**


	40. SURPRISE!

**Greetings. I am Vultariano1. First, I would like to apologize for my lack of writing genius lately. This is the last month of regular college classes, so you can imagine how hectic it must be. Secondly, I would like to explain you something about this chapter. This chapter, Chapter 40, was originally going to be over 20,000 words. You can imagine how difficult it is to read that much in one settings. So, in order to not over-saturate your minds, I divided it into three chapters. This is obviously the shortest chapter, but I feel that the tone of this part is separate from the other parts. And I think it's important to let this be it's own chapter for plot purposes, and for reasons that you'll understand once you read chapter 41. I will, of course, post chapter 42 within two days or so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I also do not M&amp;M's (Read the chapter. This'll make more sense.).**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Saturday, October 24**

Twilight Sparkle was impatiently pacing around in a circle. Almost everyone was already present at the building and ready to go; everyone except for Shining Armor, who had yet to arrive, and Pinkie Pie, who was no longer sick, but still said she was going to be a while. Twilight didn't mind Pinkie Pie being a little late though. She was more concerned about her big brother's lack of punctuality.

Twilight: _'C'mon Shining! What's taking you so long?!'_ Twilight thought to herself in angst.

Since Twilight was busy pacing and talking to herself in her mind, she didn't notice Sunset Shimmer slowly walking behind her and tapping on her shoulder.

Twilight: "Ah!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise.

Sunset chuckled. "Sorry, Twilight."

Twilight laughed tiredly. "It's okay, I'm just wondering why Shining Armor's so late."

Sunset crossed her arms. "You still sure inviting him was a good idea?"

Twilight groaned. Since she didn't want to give her friends and members another surprise, she had told everyone, except Rainbow Dash for obvious reasons, about Shining Armor ahead of time. The reaction was a bit mixed. Applejack, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, and Bon Bon were pretty open to having a guy watch the show. Pinkie Pie was the most excited, obviously, and agreed right away. However, some of them, like Rarity, Fluttershy, and Octavia, were a little uncertain about letting a male watch them wrestle together, even if it was her sibling. Of course, upon mentioning his relationship status, their skepticism was put to rest. Most of it. Sunset Shimmer didn't seem to care either way, but by her worried expression, it seemed she was now having some doubts.

Twilight and Sunset Shimmer were standing by the main doors while the others were by the bleachers, either talking amongst themselves, or just hanging out and waiting patiently.

Twilight: "Sunset, it'll be fine. I know Shining Armor isn't going to try anything."

Sunset: "Because of that Cadence girl, I know. I'm just saying that the last time you invited someone…" Sunset's sentence faded as she shifted her feet uncomfortably.

Twilight: "But this time it's different. He's not joining, he's just watching. He's not a stranger, he's my brother. He's not single, he has a girlfriend. And unlike last time, everybody else agreed… more or less."

Sunset: "I know. I just don't want you to make another mistake… like me." Sunset Shimmer said with a sad sigh.

Twilight put a hand on Sunset's shoulder and smiled. "Sunset, it wasn't a mistake letting you in. My friends are just being stubborn. They'll learn to like you," She said, taking her hand off Sunset's shoulder, "Besides, It's only Shining Armor. He's a nice person and wouldn't say a word about this to anyone. His honor and loyalty are his greatest traits." Twilight assured.

Sunset: "Well, if you insist," Sunset conceded, before giving Twilight a questioning look. "Can I ask you something?"

Twilight looked curiously at Sunset. "Okay. What's up?"

Sunset: "Do you think it's okay if I don't wrestle this time?"

Twilight: "Huh? How come?"

Sunset: "You remember when I went to see Dr. Daroque?"

Twilight: "Yeah, did you make any progress?"

Sunset nodded with an optimistic smile. "Yes I did. In fact, I'm going to try a technique I learned in my therapy session, but I need to test that out. So, is it okay if I skip today?"

Twilight looked at her unsurely. "I guess so, but why not wrestle?"

Sunset looked away shamefully.

Twilight frowned. "Because of last week, right?"

Sunset's gaze met Twilight's once more. "It'll just be for today. I showed them my dark side last week. The old side of me that I didn't want anybody to see ever again. Now's not the best time for a wrestling match. So, can I skip and just have one next week?"

Twilight shrugged. "Sure, Sunset. Whatever you want. You sure your technique will work though?"

The corner of Sunset's lip rose. "I have a good feeling. So, when do you think Shining Armor will be here?"

As if the devil couldn't speak any louder, one of the main doors slowly pushed open, and in walked Shining Armor. He was wearing his blue jeans and white shirt, he didn't need to have anything fancy on just to watch his sister wrestle. Twilight went to greet him with a hug.

Shining: "Hey, Twiley! Ready to rumble?!" Twilight's brother cheered.

Sunset Shimmer smiled and watched their hug break.

Twilight: "Oh, I am! I know I haven't had the best week, but it's good to know that I have you cheering me on." Twilight said with a gleeful smile.

Shining Armor's face drooped, and he went awkwardly silent.

Twilight cocked her head. "Shining? What's wrong?"

Shining scratched the back of his head. "Umm… well, you see …"

HIs voice trailed off as the doors opened once more. Twilight and Sunset Shimmer looked to see who had entered. At first they thought it would be Pinkie Pie because of the hint of pink hair coming out from behind the door. However, as the rest of the person came out, it was clear to see that the pink hair was only a violet streak, mixed with moderate rose and pale gold streaks of long hair. The person was revealed to be a girl. She was wearing a light cerise colored jacket that was covering a plain white blouse. The blouse was tucked into her cobalt blue long skirt that went past her knees. The rest of her legs, however, were covered by white high-knee socks that reached down to her pink, buckled shoes.

Twilight scanned her from the bottom up, so she could identify the sudden intruder. She was nervous, but she soon realized who it was. The first thing that tipped her off was the object around her neck: A flat-surfaced crystal heart with golden channel settings. But it was the purple eyes and kind face of the girl that helped Twilight not only recognize her, but make her 'squee' with excitement.

Twilight: "CADENCE!"

Cadence: "TWILIGHT!"

The two girls suddenly tackled each other in a powerful embrace, making Sunset Shimmer jump back in surprise. After their minute long hug, they got into a strange hand clap position. They then started to perform some kind of greeting ritual, or something. It was strange, but also adorable.

Twilight and Cadence: "Sunshine, Sunshine, ladybugs awake~! Clap your hands and do a little shake~!"

Cadence and Twilight giggled and embraced each other once more.

Twilight: "Oh, Cadence! I've missed you so much!"

Cadence broke up the embrace to get a better look at Twilight. "I KNOW! It's been so long since I've been back in Canterlot!"

Twilight laughed. "You've been so busy volunteering at the orphanages and retirement homes in Ponseyville that you hardly ever stop by for a visit!"

All the girls, who were originally talking amongst themselves, could not help but notice high-pitched squealing going on near the main doors. Curious, the girls of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling left their seats and proceeded towards the ruckus. They eventually stood in a group a distance around Twilight and her smaller group of four.

Shining Armor recognized them and waved his hand. "Hey you guys, what's up?"

The group chorused their greeting for Shining Armor, but were more interested in the tall girl next to Twilight.

Octavia: "Who is this person?" inquired Octavia.

Twilight looked at them and bonked her head. "Oh! Yeah, for those of you who haven't been friends with me since I started CCPW a month ago, this is Cadence. She was my babysitter when I was ten."

Cadence stood before the group and bowed, her hands clasped in front of her. "Hello, everyone. For some of you it's nice to see you again, but for those who don't know me, it's still nice to meet you." Cadence greeted sweetly.

The group chorused their greetings. The ones who knew Cadence were happy to see her again. The ones who had just met her were polite in their greetings. With the exception of Vinyl Scratch.

Vinyl: "Hey, what is she doing here? I thought you said Shining Armor wasn't going to tell anyone!" She snapped.

Silence filled the half second after Vinyl Scratch's exclamation, but it quickly became a quiet murmur. Even Twilight caught herself pausing to interpret the information given to her. After the process was finished, her eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed.

Shining Armor knew that face. It wasn't good. "Hey, wait a minute, I-

Twilight: "Why would you do this?!"

He held his hands up in order to calm his sister down. "I didn't say anything to her Twiley! Honest!"

Twilight spun around, nose scrunched up. "You promised me you wouldn't tell ANYONE! And not only did you tell, you also brought another person here without my permission!" Twilight yelled before turning to Cadence. "No offense."

Cadence: "Wait! He didn't tell me!" Cadence pleaded.

Everyone: "What?!

Cadence went over to Shining Armor's side and looked at Twilight. "It's true. Well, sort of. I just came back today, and I wanted to surprise him. I caught him walking here. He was happy to see me at first, but after I asked him where he was going he started to sweat, and told me that he was just taking a walk," Cadence explained before turning to everyone else, "He sweats when he lies."

Shining Armor blushed. "Cadence! *sigh* Long story short, she eventually talked me into telling her everything. I felt bad for giving into my feelings but…" -Shining Armor turned and took hold of Cadence's hands- "She's just too pretty to say no to."

Cadenced blushed bashfully. A couple of the girls awed. Some of them gagged. A few of them said nothing. Twilight was still upset.

Twilight: "Fine. Whatever." Twilight said with a pout.

Shining Armor saddened. "I'm really sorry, Twiley."

Cadence: "Twilight. I think you should use that stress-release breathing exercise I taught you." Cadence suggested kindly.

Twilight sighed. She placed her hands on her chest as she inhaled and extended her arm forward as she exhaled. "It's okay Shining. I'm still ticked… but I forgive you."

Cadence smiled widely. "Good! I take it everyone is okay now?"

There was some murmuring among the group, but they all eventually nodded. Except for Applejack.

Applejack: "Ah don't know. Ah'm not sure if we can let him stay if he ain't even willin' to keep his yap shut. Even if it is his girlfriend, it ain't right to bring someone here and not tell anyone."

The doors suddenly began to creek open and a large shadow grew visible. Everyone jumped back, probably expecting it to be Pinkie Pie. Nope. The intruder eventually revealed himself to be Big McIntosh. The towering young man used his free hand to open the door and his other hand was hoisting a large sack with the word 'POTATOES' written in bold on the side. His stature and frame seemed like it would take up the whole door, but by some miracle of science, the door frames held intact. Calm silence entered the building with him watching its residents. As everyone stared at him bizarrely, he effortlessly picked up the bag that was over his shoulder and stood it up on the ground next to him. The bag was a little more than half his height with potato bulges around the edges. Big McIntosh assumed an air of uninterest as he dug into his pocket, took out a straw of hay, and put it in his mouth to chew. He just stood there waiting, along with everyone else, before nodding to his sister.

Big Mac: "Ah'm here."

Everybody slowly turned their heads over to the cowgirl, who was trying her darnest to put on her nicest of grins. It obviously wasn't doing her much good.

Twilight: "…Applejack. Could you repeat what you just said?" Twilight said cocking her head, and crossing her arms.

The rest of them eyed her down, but Applejack stood her ground. "W-Well… Ah thought that since ya'll were invitin' Shining Armor over to this shindig, ah reckoned ah'd let Big Mac come. He's been workin' himself to darn near exhaustion, and, uh, ah thought that he could use a break. Ya know, from workin' and all…"

Everyone immediately switched their target and locked on to their new target: Applejack. Everyone, except for a few of them, started ragging on AJ.

Twilight: "Applejack, why would you go and do something like this, and then say to us the exact OPPOSITE?!" Twilight snapped.

Octavia flipped her hair. "Looks like we've got ourselves a hypocrite, ladies."

Fluttershy tapped her fingers. "I don't mind, really…"

Rarity crossed her arms and leered at AJ. "You never mentioned Big McIntosh getting an invitation to our little get-together."

Lyra: "Yeah, what makes _him_ so entitled?!"

Applejack grunted and took off her hat. "Well, maybe he's entitled to a little relaxation, have ya ever thought 'bout that?! 'Sides, if Twilight's bringin' her kin with her, ah don't see why ah ain't allowed to do the same thing. Workin' in the fields can really give you a sore back after a few hours. Ain't that right, Big Mac?"

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup."

Applejack: "Ya'll know what else?! Ya'll need to learn some consideration! Ah have the human decency to help mah brother relax after he's been slavin' away, and this is the thanks ah get?! TCH!"

Twilight: "I'm not saying you're not allowed to bring your brother. I'm just saying you could have told someone first!" Twilight lectured. She felt her stress levels already rising, luckily Cadence's stress-release breathing technique helped her cope.

Applejack snorted. "Fine…"

Twilight: "Well, at least there are no more surprises." Twilights says in her almost nasally tired tone.

Big Mac shook his head. "Nope."

Twilight's eyes widened as she slowly turned her head to the sky, as it was the only way for her to look Big McIntosh in the eye. Big McIntosh didn't say anything, as he tilted his head towards the potato sack. Twilight studied Big McIntosh's face. His expression was as about the same in contention as it was when he came in, but on closer inspection, although you couldn't notice it right away, he was trying to hold back a grin. Twilight then narrowed her eyes at the sack. She noticed that the potato sack was rather tall, and stuffed potatoes would usual give the sack a more spherical shape. The sack was lumpy, but it also looked like it was holding something up. Twilight then remembered that Pinkie Pie had yet to arrive. It didn'tt ake long for Twilight to put two and two together.

Twilight pushed down her irritation for a moment, and walked up to Big McIntosh. "Hey, Big Mcintosh. You wouldn't have run into Pinkie Pie on the way here by any chance, have you?"

Big McIntosh blinked, but said nothing.

Applejack frowned. "Big Mac, why do you have a sack of potatoes?"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, AJ. I know the answer to that…"

Twilight slowly walked towards the large bag that was supposed to hold the once grounded vegetables. Twilight politely waved Big Mac's hand off of the knot so she could untie it. Twilight then inserted her thumbs in the opening, and swiftly opened the bag.

Twilight: "AH-HAH!"

The bag was filled with cookies. A large variety of them, actually; Peanut Butter, Raisin, Chocolate chip, M&amp;M, it was all there, and they were stacked pretty well upon one another. Everyone else got closer to peer inside the bag, and they were also met with the delicious baked goods packed into it. Twilight, as well as everyone else, was confused.

Twilight: "Wha…?"

"SURPRISE!"

Fluttershy: "EEEEEEEEK!"

Everyone jumped back from the sack, shocked to hear a high pitched voice pierce their eardrums. Everyone jumped back from the back, thinking that it was the source of the sound. However, one look behind them would reveal the culprit: Pinkie Pie. She stood there with her usual cheerful smile, and then she rolled on the floor, laughing at everyone's reactions. Although Big McIntosh didn't fall to the ground, he did let out a good bellowing of enjoyment.

Everyone: "PINKIE!"

Pinkie Pie kipped up from the ground to her feet, and cocked her head. "Yes?"

Cadence poked her head out from behind Shining Armor. "Same old Pinkie Pie…"

Twilight looked both horrified and bewildered. "H-HOW did you…?"

Pinkie: "Misdirection, my dear friend, Twilight! While Big Mac was distracting you with that sack, I slipped into the room, and surprised you! And MAN you should have seen your faces!" Pinkie Pie laughed, giving Big McIntosh a thumbs up, "Good work Agent Big Mac! Mission accomplished!" she said with a wink.

Big Mac winked. "Eeyup!"

Applejack: "Wait a sec… you two was in cahoots?!"

Pinkie: "Yep! I was carrying my cookies, but they were _so_ heavy. Then I saw Big Mac, and we both came up with Operation: Cookie Crumble! And it was a success!" Pinkie Pie said as she skipped over to Big Mac and jumped to give him a high-five.

Twilight's mouth hung open, and meanwhile Bon Bon was looking at the contents of the bag. She didn't like what she saw.

Bon Bon: "Yeah, you know you could have just walked in like a normal person."

Pinkie Pie cocked her head again. "I would have, but that would have been way too easy! And surprises feel the most suprisiest when they're done in ways you don't expect." Pinkie Pie said smugly, proud of herself at how much she would go through to bring joy to everyone.

Twilight: "Pinkie Pie, you scared us!"

Fluttershy: "I agree…" Fluttershy mumbled.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Didn't you listen? I wasn't trying to scare you, silly-goose I was trying to surprise you because now I feel hundred and thirty-seven percent better! As for the cookies, I called my doctor during the week and he told me I would feel better by today, so I wanted to celebrate my good health by baking sugary treats! I didn't know which kind of cookie everyone liked, so I tried ALL OF THEM!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly, "Speaking of which…" -Pinkie Pie skipped over to the large bag and held out the opening- "Who wants cookies?!"

Lyra raised a hand. "I want one!"

Pinkie: "You won't be disappointed!" Pinkie Pie said, letting Lyra take out a couple of the baked delights. Pinkie Pie then noticed Bon Bon, and proceeded to shove the bag in her face. "You want one, Bon Bon?"

Bon Bon smiled, but gently pushed the bag away. "No thank you. Too many calories."

Vinyl: "Then I'll take one!"

Sunset: "I guess I'll have one too."

Everyone went to help themselves to the variety of cookies, although they could not get too many because Pinkie Pie mad an absurd amount of them. Meanwhile, Twilight stood from the crowd, still stunned at what had just happened. She massaged her head, and was approached by Pinkie Pie who was holding a couple of chocolate chip cookies in her hand.

Pinkie: "I hope I didn't scare you too much, Twilight. You wanna cookie?" Pinkie Pie offered.

Twilight looked at her with b"I thought Big Mac stuffed your body inside a potato sack!" Twilight blurted.

Pinkie Pie looked bizarrely confused, but she switched back to a fit of giggles in less than seconds. "Wow, Twilight! You got some _serious_ issues," Pinkie Pie laughed, taking a bite out of one of the chocolate chip. Then she noticed Cadence, smiled widely, and tackled her into a hug.

Pinkie: "Cadence! It's been SOOOO LONG! We all missed you after you went to Ponseyville to sing to deaf children, and-

Cadence winced in pain but forced a smile. "Yes, yes, it's nice to be back."

Twilight wiped her hand down her face. "Okay… is that everything? No more surprises?" Twilight asked warily.

Everyone collectively looked at the main doors.

Twilight: "We should be getting started with our meeting," Twilight finished, before turning to all the CCPW wrestlers. "Alright girls, you go on ahead to the office while I finish speaking with our guests."

All of the girls, besides Twilight and Cadence, left to go to the office to wait for Twilight to start their routinely meeting. Among them, Pinkie Pie gave the bag of cookies back to Big McIntosh, telling him to put them in a safe place. Once all of them had left, Twilight asked for the attention of the remaining few.

Twilight: "Okay, it will take us a while for the meeting to conclude, and even to get the show started. So all of you just wait on the bleachers, and be patient. One of us will tell you when the show is about to start, Alright?"

Shining Armor put an arm around Cadence's waist. "Sure thing, Twilight."

Cadence: "Of course. Take your time."

Big Mac: "Eeyup."

Twilight thanked them and walked away, rehearsing the meeting protocols in her head. This would leave Shining Armor, Big McIntosh, and Cadence alone for a while. The three of them stood there in silence.

Cadence: "So… it's good to see you again Big Mac." Cadence presented as a means of making small talk.

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup."

More awkward silence ensued.

Shining: "So… they thought you stuffed Pinkie Pie in a sack, huh?" Shining Armor offered, not knowing what else to say.

Big Mac: "Eeyup."

The three stood there for a moment. And then another one. And another. Then they all started to laugh amongst themselves, delving in the humorous situation that had taken place not too long ago.

* * *

**So? Surprised?  
**

**Leave me a review if you don't mind. I'll see you next chapter, so until then, arevoir.**


	41. Split-Second Decisions & What's Best

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. This is the second part of the original chapter 40, and it's pretty dialogue heavy, so just a warning. Now... about the final part. The final part has a match in it, but I can't seem to find it. I'm just hoping that I didn't accidentally delete it because there was over 10,000 words in that chapter! And there was a WHOLE TON of stuff in it that I've been working on for so long... I would kill myself if I had to do it all over again! DX (Not really). But even if I do find it, I haven't revised it, and I'm not sure if I'll be available until the beginning of may due to some college crap. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Twelve minutes later…**

Twilight Sparkle finished setting up her desk with the things required for the meeting: the bingo cage and the stacks of roster and rankings updates. She then proceeded to sit down in her big chair while everyone else loafed around. Unlike last week, however, Fluttershy was sitting with Rarity while Sunset Shimmer was standing in the corner with arms crossed. Twilight gave Sunset a curious look, but decided to shift her attention back to the rest of the group because it looked like they were impatiently waiting for further instruction.

Twilight: "Okay girls, this meeting for show number seven called to order!" Twilight announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "I would like to start out by telling Pinkie Pie how much she's been missed, and that we're glad to have her back."

Everyone vocalized their agreements and Pinkie Pie smiled, knowing that she was missed by her friends.

Pinkie: "Awww, you guys are the coolest!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed before looking around with slight despondency of the situation. "I wish Rainbow Dash were here, though. Then we would all be having fun together."

The group exchanged uncomfortable glances amongst one another.

Pinkie Pie smiled again, seemingly perked up by a thought that entered her head. "Hey! Maybe we're done wrestling, we could all go visit Rainbow Dash! That should cheer her up!"

Twilight coughed and forced a keen smile. "Um, Pinkie Pie? I don't think that's the best idea right now."

Pinkie Pie was surprised by the response, and looked at Twilight in confusion. "Why?"

Twilight resumed. "Well, as you know, Rainbow Dash has been… grounded. Her father probably doesn't want anyone around her until her punishment is over. Anyway, we can worry about that after the show."

Pinkie Pie was a little disappointed, but she nodded. "Okie Dokie Lokie…"

Twilight was appeased. "Okie Dokie Lokie, indeed! Now…"

Twilight's sentence trailed off after noticing Fluttershy raising her hand, but only barely.

Twilight: "Yes Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "So, um, what are we going to do about the … boys watching us?" Fluttershy murmured with a shameful blush.

Twilight: "What do you mean? We're going to do what we always do."

Octavia raised her hand in rebuttal to her statement. "I think she is referring to the question of how we feel about males ogling at our bodies as we wrestle."

Lyra: "Yeah, cuz girls touching each other as they struggle for dominance over one another can, uh, *cough* turn certain people on."

Twilight: "Well yeah, but are we really going to let that stop us from doing what we want?" Twilight offered.

Sunset Shimmer, who had reserved herself in the corner of the room, spoke up. "I agree with Twilight. I think that we should give the guys the benefit of the doubt. I mean, as long as we're having fun, who cares who looks at us, right?"

Everybody turned to give her very funny looks.

Vinyl: "No surprise you don't care who looks at you." Vinyl Scratch chimed, getting a chuckle amongst most of the group.

Sunset Shimmer stepped forward. It was time to put her assertiveness techniques to work. "Hey, I don't appreciate what you're implying, Vinyl Scratch. I feel very disrespected, and I have not done anything wrong to you."

Vinyl Scratch ignored her. "Then again … we got some pretty hot guys in the other room waiting for us. Maybe this isn't so bad…" she said with a rather sly grin.

Sunset Shimmer calmed herself down with some deep breathing. "Vinyl Scratch, please allow me to speak-

Octavia groaned. "Vinyl, you are aware that Twilight's brother is already taken, correct?"

Sunset Shimmer grunted with impatience, but forced her irritation back.

Vinyl Scratch nodded. "Yeah, but I was talking more about Big Mac. Tall. Muscular. Pretty handsome too," She said as she giggled. "I wouldn't mind showing him a couple o' moves…"

Applejack stood up from her chair. "Oh yes ya do. Not unless you want to be eatin' yer glasses through a tube."

Vinyl shrugged smugly. "Hey, I can't help that your bro's got nice pecs."

One glare and crack of Applejack's knuckles was all it took to shut Vinyl Scratch up. Vinyl Scratch, of course, didn't show any sign of care, and shrugged.

Rarity rolled her eyes at Applejack. "Oh stop trying to make yourself appear tough, Applejack. It only makes you look more insecure."

Applejack raised an eyebrow at Rarity. "As insecure as someone who takes an hour to fix her hair just to go get her mail?"

Rarity crossed her arms. "A lady with high standards mustn't slack in making any good impression, even when performing mundane tasks." Rarity said with a frown, "Not that you would understand anything regarding standards."

Twilight: "Girls, can we _please_ continue with the meeting?!" Twilight begged in an effort to bring order back.

Applejack: "Ah got standards! Ah just don't go shovin' mah standards down everybody's throat like you do!"

Sunset Shimmer spoke up again. "Hey, can you guys please break it up?"

She was once again ignored when Rarity made her retort to Applejack.

Rarity: "How dare you suggest that I would force my opinions on others! I'm not the country bumpkin who invited her brother without consent!"

Twilight: "Girls!"

Applejack: "Y'all wouldn't be complaining if it were some hunk you can romance!"

Rarity: "That was ONE TIME!"

Applejack: "That was EIGHT TIMES!"

Sunset: "Please, you guys!"

Vinyl Scratch looked back at Sunset. "Hey, why don't you mind your own business? Not like you actually care, anyway."

Lyra joined. "Guess that's why you said all that mean stuff to Rainbow Dash, huh? Calling her a weakling and a loser?"

Bon Bon: "Yeah, that was a low blow."

Sunset: "I do not appreciate this! I agree that I said those things, but she's been verbally attacking me for two weeks! Kind of like all of you! So, I kindly suggest that you-

Lyra: "Kick your butt? I'll be glad to-

Twilight banged her hands on the desk. "Shut the fuck up!"

And so everyone did. All sounds of negative, and possibly positive, outcries were destroyed by the sound of Twilight Sparkle's abrupt spike of rage. She looked around angrily, seeing everyone who had previously hammered her eardrums with excruciating noise look at her with a combination of shock, incredibility, and a little fear. They had never heard Twilight Sparkle tell anyone to 'shut the fuck up' before. Those who knew her, and those just getting to know her, were taken aback by the bold word choices of what they all assumed to be a goody two-shoes who never even uttered the word ass. Even Twilight was taken aback by what she had said, allowing herself to calm down, and hope that Cadence and her brother hadn't heard such evil words escaping her lips from the other room.

Vinyl Scratch lowered her glasses. "Whoa..."

Twilight took a moment to think before continuing. "I'm sorry—NO! Actually, I'm not! Do you realize… how important it is that we get along? At least for right now?"

Applejack exchanged a quick glare with Rarity before she sat down. "Nope."

Twilight opened her mouth, wanting to yell up a storm, but she stopped herself. She pressed her hands down on the desk as she contemplated her explanation. Reluctantly, she conjured one up. She felt dirty for even coming up with it, but it was the only thing that would stop the fighting. "You remember how we all swore not to tell anyone about CCPW?"

Everyone nodded.

Twilight: "Has the thought ever occurred to you that maybe Big Mac, Shining Armor, or even Cadence would tell someone?"

Bon Bon, who was licking on her sugar-free sucker, responded with uncertainty. "Why would they do that? We haven't done anything to them."

Applejack crossed her arms. "Are you sayin' that mah brother would rat us out?!" Applejack asked defensively.

Twilight: "Probably."

Applejack: "No way! Big Mac wouldn't ever tattle on anyone! It ain't even any of his business!" Applejack retorted.

Twilight: "I don't know, but he might, given the circumstances. Cadence and Shining Armor will likely do that as well."

Lyra also chimed in. "But, I thought you said your brother was cool."

Twilight: "Yes, but wouldn't it look bad on us if we were to go out there doing what you guys were just doing?"

Lyra raised her hands. "I didn't say anything!"

Octavia: "What are you trying to get across?"

Rarity: "I agree with Octavia. What exactly is your point, Twilight?"

Twilight: "The point I'm trying to make is that if we don't act on our best behavior out there, they could, and would, easily expose us. They would look at us and think we wouldn't be able to be a part of this without grabbing each other's throats! You think that ethically minded people like them would let us do whatever the heck we want?! No, they would tell on us before we start maiming each other. And due to recent events, that's probably where we're headed."

Sunset: "Understatement of the millennium…" Sunset Shimmer grumbled under her breath.

Pinkie Pie gasped in horror. "You mean that we won't wrestle anymore?!"

Twilight nodded solemnly. "That's a definite possibility, Pinkie."

Pinkie: "B-But I don't wanna stop wrestling! It's so much fun! I love it, especially when we shout stuff into those microphones! And when we put each other in headlocks like THIS!" Pinkie Pie said, grabbing Fluttershy's head and putting it in a side headlock, "It's like hugging, but with a more competitive edge!"

Fluttershy squirmed in the uncomfortable position until Pinkie Pie released her.

Pinkie: "Twilight! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Pinkie Pie cried, pulling on her hair.

Twilight: "Whoa! Take it easy there, Pinkie Pie! No one's telling on us."

Pinkie Pie's face switched from panicking distress to cheerful optimism in a matter of seconds. "Really?!"

Applejack slumped forward. "And how do ya figure that?" she said flatly, still a little ticked off.

Twilight: "Simple. If we behave ourselves they won't tell. We are going to settle all of our problems in-ring, so Rarity and Applejack, you two save it for the ring. You _did_ say you wanted a rematch with Applejack, right Rarity?"

Rarity looked at Applejack with displeasure. "I would like nothing more."

Applejack: "Yer always wantin' something…" Applejack mumbled to herself.

Fluttershy: "But I wouldn't imagine them doing anything like that." said Fluttershy.

Twilight: "Well, they will. Like I said before, I can't say too much for Big McIntosh, but I know Cadence and Shining Armor would rat us out for misbehavior. And I think it goes without saying that the local police force would get involved too." Twilight said, pausing to let her message sink in. "So, unless all of you want to let them get us kicked out, and have nothing to do on the weekends, I suggest you all stop your bickering towards one another and give them a good show. Therefore, everyone will be treated with respect, and I mean everyone."

Bon Bon turned around to quickly glance at an annoyed Sunset Shimmer, and faced the front once again with a pained expression. "Everyone?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "_Everyone_. At least, in front of the audience."

Everybody exchanged glances across one another, a minute passing by before everyone begrudgingly agrees. Sunset Shimmer glanced at Twilight with discomfort.

Twilight: "Good. Now we can get back to business." Twilight said with a cheery tone.

Pinkie: "Hey, can I hand out those pieces of paper, Twilight?"

Twilight smiled, "Sure Pinkie, knock yourself out." Twilight said, as she gave the stack of papers to her friend.

Pinkie: "No thanks Twilight. Got to stay in shape for my match." Pinkie Pie said cheekily as she received the sheets.

Everyone watched nervously as Pinkie Pie folded one of them into a paper airplane.

Pinkie: "Oh-KAY, who wants the first one?!" Pinkie Pie asked before she held the airplane back, one eye closed as she readied to take aim. Everyone freaked out and immediately ducked. Twilight quickly grabbed Pinkie Pie's wrist before the airplane could take flight.

Twilight: "You know what? Maybe _I'll_ just pass them around, and you keep that one." Twilight said sweetly.

Pinkie: "Okay!" Pinkie Pie said as she unfolded the paper to take a look-see of the contents.

* * *

**CCPW Official Roster and Rankings**

* * *

Canterlot Diva's Central Champion: Rainbow Dash = Victories: 7 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 7 * P-Position: 6

1\. Applejack = Victories: 6 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 7 * P-Position: 4

2\. Octavia = Victories: 4 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 5 * P-Position: 3

3\. Sunset Shimmer = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 0 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: 1

4\. Vinyl Scratch = Victories: 2 * Defeats: 3 * Shows: 5 * P-Position: -1

5\. Lyra = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 2 * Shows: 3 * P-Position: -1

6\. Fluttershy = Victories: 2 * Defeats: 4 * Shows: 6 * P-Position: -2

7\. Rarity = Victories: 2 * Defeats: 5 * Shows: 7 * P-Position: -3

8\. Bon Bon = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 3 * Shows: 3 * P-Position: -3

9\. Pinkie Pie = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 4 * Shows: 5 * P-Position: -3

10\. Twilight Sparkle = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 5 * Shows: 6 * P-Position: -4

* * *

Twilight walked around the room distributing the sheets of paper. Everyone took a few minutes to look over the updates and, from the looks of it, there really weren't many of them. Near the bottom of the ranks, there were not really any drastic declines or ascensions aside from maybe one switch up, and the top three hadn't changed at all. Most of the ranking shifts were in the middle.

Bon Bon glanced down at the ranks and bit down on her sucker once she saw Vinyl Scratch's spike in rank compared to her own. She was very low in the rank just above Pinkie Pie and Twilight. Rank eight wasn't anything to brag about, but at least she wasn't at the bottom of the barrel. She'd rather keep her current rank than get bumped down. This didn't mean that she appreciated being served a humiliating defeat at the hands of Vinyl Scratch, though.

Bon Bon: _'Who does Vinyl Scratch think she is humiliating me in front of everyone?! She thinks she can insult anyone and get away with it?!'_ Bon Bon thought angrily, her sucker cracking under her teeth

Beside her, Lyra was looking at her rank and let out another disappointed sigh. "Man, I sure am starting to lag. How about you, Bon Bon?"

Bon Bon's sucker completely cracked under the pressure of her teeth. Her face was bright red, her face puffed up with rage.

Lyra looked back down at her paper. "N-Nevermind…"

Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were sitting together, discussing their positions amongst the ranks.

Pinkie Pie held her paper and beamed with pride. "Will ya look at that?! I went up to nine, and I didn't even do anything! It's like getting paid on a sick day!"

Rarity chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Fluttershy: "I'm really happy for you Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy said, before shifting focus to Rarity. "What about you?"

Rarity grunted and rested her head on her knuckle. "I'm afraid I'm not doing too well. I just got bumped down my original spot by you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy lowered her head. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll try not to win today if it will make you feel better…"

Rarity: "Don't be ridiculous, darling. You do not have to make yourself lose simply for my benefit. I'm just a little dissatisfied with my performance lately. Performance in terms of rank, I mean. I don't want to appear boastful, but I feel I do rather well battling most of my opponents. And if I may be so bold, I was also the closest do defeating Rainbow Dash, the _champion_, while others barely made it out unscathed."

Fluttershy: "You would have won if it wasn't for me…"

Rarity awed and leaned over to hug Fluttershy from her side. "Darling, darling, it wasn't your fault. You were just frightened for your bat friend. Of course it would have helped if you had counted that pinfall first, but you had to spring into action, so I understand. Stop dwelling on it."

Pinkie Pie looked down at her paper airplane, wearing a regretful frown. "I guess that was my fault too…"

Rarity: "It wasn't your fault either, Pinkie Pie. You couldn't have known what to do. Girls, I'm well over that."

Pinkie Pie perked up. "Yippie!"

Fluttershy: "Hey, Rarity?"

Rarity: "Yes?"

Fluttershy: "You don't have to be so mean to Applejack, you know. I'm sure she was just kidding." Fluttershy said cautiously.

Rarity's smile loosened into a frown. "Fluttershy, Applejack tricked me out of a victory! She beguiled me, making me think her hair was contaminated with her disgusting saliva. I had to sanitize my hands because, for all I know, she probably did, and just told me that to cheat herself out of my finisher."

Fluttershy: "Well… Applejack said that she was using her wit."

Rarity: "Regardless, it's not the honorable way to win a fight. But don't worry. Frankly, I plan on putting her in a more humble position during our rematch." said Rarity.

Fluttershy stirred uncomfortably in her seat. "Oh dear…"

Pinkie: "Hey, watch me make this plane do a loop!" Pinkie Pie said, raising the airplane and throwing it.

Rarity and Fluttershy immediately ducked in cover, as the airplane flew forward, somehow made a loop above them, and flew into another part of the room.

Meanwhile, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia were looking down at the sheets. Vinyl Scratch was more pleased with herself that was for sure. Her rank went up from 7th to 4th in one week. And all she did was win one match against that overly sensitive annoyance, Bon Bon. Not a bad week for her. Not a bad week at all. Concurrently, Octavia didn't have much to look at. She was in the same position as she was previously. She knew that her match performances were excellent, but she still was having a hard time getting that number one contender ranking.

Out of nowhere, a paper plane hit Vinyl Scratch in the face.

Vinyl Scratch clutched her face and started to freak out. "Oh crap, it hit my eye!"

Octavia: "Vinyl. You have glasses on." Octavia reminded her with disinterest, as she continued to scan the paper in front of her.

Vinyl Scratch stopped and rubbed the lens of her tinted glasses. "Oh yeah."

Applejack sat down to join them. "How's it goin' ya'll?"

Vinyl: "It's goin' good. How 'bout you?"

Applejack: "Pretty good. How's bout you Miss Octavia?"

Octavia took an air of exaltation. "I'm doing as well as usual. I'll be even more satisfied if our match for the number one contender becomes actualized."

Applejack raised an eye brow. "Say what?"

Octavia curled her upper lip and stood up from her seat. She then walked around Vinyl Scratch so she could get to the chair on the other side of Applejack. "As you can see…" -Octavia pointed out their names on the paper- "As you can see here, if I was to gain a victory, and you suffer a defeat, I will have the right to challenge you to yet another #1 contender's match."

Applejack nodded understandingly, and chuckled. "That's cute, Miss Octavia. But, uh, Ah ain't gonna lose."

Octavia lowered her eyes. "Your head is getting a little bit big for that hat, Applejack." Octavia stated flatly as she got up.

Applejack smirked as she watched Octavia proceed to her regular seat. "Ain't braggin' if it's the truth. Y'all wanna match with me? Fine, but if yer expecting me to lose to Rarity, then you're the one countin' yer chickens. After Ah whoop Rarity's prissy little tail, Ah got enough room fer yer persnickety little rump too."

Octavia sat down. "We'll see."

Vinyl Scratch picked up the paper airplane and carelessly threw it back. The plane glided across the room until it landed at the corner in between Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. Twilight and Sunset shimmer looked down and saw that the origami plane had crashed into the wall near their feet. Twilight groaned and went to pick it up.

Twilight: "Hey, whoever threw this better know that they could have poked an eye out!"

Sunset Shimmer took the plane from Twilight's hand and crumpled it up into a ball, before shooting it into a nearby basket. "Yeah, I hate litter bugs too."

Twilight: "Yep. So you wanted to talk to me?" Twilight inquired with a smile.

Sunset looked over to the rest of the girls before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Do you think… I could ref all the matches?"

Twilight blinked, with no change in expression. She just kept her smile, but her voice. "… Say what?"

Sunset tried again. "Is it okay… If I… be the referee for all the matches?"

Twilight slowly alternated from stunned pleasantness to horrified bewilderment. She glanced over to the group, and turned her backs to them.

Twilight: "Sunset, no offense, but have you completely lost it? You told me earlier that you didn't want to wrestle, yet you want to be referee?" Twilight whispered.

Sunset: "No, I'm serious about this, Twilight. Today I am going to show them how assertive, yet kind I can be. And if I can do that by taking an assertive stance as a referee, maybe they will see that I am a rule follower, and that I can be a team player too! Then we will be that much closer to being good friends!" Sunset Shimmer said with sparkling eyes.

Twilight smiled and put her hands on Sunset Shimmer's shoulders. "Sunset… please don't do this to yourself. I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you being attacked in the ring. This si kind of why I was hesitant of letting you ref since you got here. Despite what other people think, being the referee can be just as dangerous as being a wrestler. You are very vulnerable to attack from anyone, and there's not going to be a referee for the referee. In most wrestling companies, if you're the referee and you get attacked, it will be justified if you don't see them attack you."

Sunset: "But didn't you say in your text that you gave me before I came here, that nobody is allowed to attack the referee?" Sunset Shimmer reasoned.

Twilight: "Well, yes. But even so, I'm not sure if any of the girls will think twice about attacking you."

Sunset frowned. ""Then I'll keep an eye out, but I need it to get on everyone's good side Twilight! This is a good idea! Please?!"

Twilight sighed and folded her arms with a precarious frown. "Sunset, I wouldn't mind, but I would have to let everybody else know that you want to, and I'm not sure if that will go well."

Sunset: "You could at least give it a shot." Sunset pleaded.

Twilight looked at Sunset with a little uncertainty, but she gave in anyway. "Okay, fine. I'll try to persuade them."

Sunset smiled. "Thanks," Sunset Shimmer said before frowning again, "but can I ask you about Shining Armor, Big Mac, and Cadence?"

Twilight looked back at the group. "…after the meeting, alright?"

Sunset cocked her head. "Are you sure? Because what you said kind of bothered me-

Twilight: "After the meeting, Sunset. I think the girls are getting a little stir-crazy." Twilight said with a demeaned expression as she walked away.

Sunset: "Okay…"

Twilight walked around the group of girls until she made it back to her desk. She took another look around to see if anyone was absent from the room before speaking. "Okay girls, it looks like you are all properly informed about your p-positions-

Snickers were heard within the group.

Twilight smiled wryly. "Alright, alright. Very funny. Now let's make headway into the matches for today's show," Twilight said as she pushed the bingo cage forward, "but before we do, it is worth reminding that we give our guests a good performance. We don't want to disappoint them for reasons previously stated."

Lyra: "Stop reminding us. We get it. Let's just skip to the good part!"

Twilight: "Easy there, Lyra. We'll get to it. Rarity and AJ got their match booked, so who wants to come up here and roll the bingo cage?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie Pie shot her hand in the air. "Twilight!"

Twilight: "Yes, Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie stood up. "I have a terrific idea!"

Twilight smiled, grateful that there was optimism brewing. "What is it?"

Pinkie Pie bounced out of her seat and hopped over to Twilight's desk. Pinkie Pie activated her epic face. "Three girls… three wrestlers… three friends… all had a dream of winning the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship! But alas, they were to be DENIED… the chance to win that title! DENIED… the honor of saying to themselves, 'I am a champion, so says my big belt buckle of championshipness!' DENIED… the coolness of being the bestest of the best! Ever since they had lost… they have been clawing their way to the top… but they just couldn't do it for plot contrived reasons! They've had it tough! They've had it hard! But they never had it fair!" -Without warning, Pinkie Pie leaped on top of Twilight's desk, startling everyone- "But... what if they went… _BACK IN TIME?!_ A time where their destinies were changed… and instead THEY were the ones who were in that three-way championship match. A time where they would get their chance to compete against each other… for the chance to get at title and realize that 'hey! The belt doesn't fit my belt loops!' A time… like… now." Pinkie Pie finished, dropping her knees to the desk in a Shakespearean manner.

Everyone was floored. They did not know how to react to that and, for Pinkie Pie, this was a normal thing. Even Twilight Sparkle, the master of linguistics and speeches, was too stunned to bear any words to match what just happened on her desk. After a moment of silence, a lone person started to clap. Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: "Yay!"

Everyone in the room clapped in approval of Pinkie Pie's random performance. Pinkie Pie beamed brightly as she went to take a bow, but because she was on the edge of the desk, she fell forward onto her back.

Rarity: "A little melodramatic if you ask me." Rarity said with dry amusement.

Applejack: "Look who's talkin'."

Twilight leaned over her desk to see Pinkie Pie on the floor, smiling goofily at Twilight. Twilight was also smiling, but hers was more of a confused smile that had appeared on her face for no particular reason other than to deal with the randomness of one of her best friends.

Twilight: "That was a great speech and all… but what were you talking about?"

Pinkie Pie kipped up to her feet. "We should have another three-way match between you, me, and Fluttershy!"

Twilight brightened up. "That's a brilliant idea, Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie Pie beamed with Pinkie pride. "I know! I'm super smart like that! What do you think, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy faked a smile. "I think that sounds great!" Fluttershy said. 'Oh no…'

Applejack: Yah, it'll be like them 'what if' kinda things!"

Twilight straightened out her messed up desk. "I think the audience is going to enjoy seeing it. And, Pinkie?"

Pinkie: "Yep?"

Twilight: "Don't jump on my desk. You could've fallen through it."

Pinkie Pie returned to her seat. "Okay." She piped, swaying in her seat.

After Twilight finally finished getting the desk properly reorganized, she pushed the bingo cage forward once again. "Okay, two matches down, two to go."

Bon Bon: "Actually, no." Bon Bon said, standing up.

Twilight looked at Bon Bon curiously. "What?"

Bon Bon pointed a finger at Vinyl Scratch. "We challenge you…"

Vinyl Scratch: "Again?!"

Bon Bon: "And Octavia!"

Octavia looked up, confusion plastered in her expression. "What?! What did I do?!"

Vinyl Scratch: "Yeah, and what do you mean by we?!"

Bon Bon grabbed Lyra by the wrist and pulled her up next to her. Bon Bon hooked her arm. "Me and Lyra!"

Lyra: "Wait, what?"

Bon Bon: "You and Octavia vs. Me and Lyra: tag team match!"

Twilight blinked. _'A tag team match?'_

Vinyl Scratch and Octavia stood from their seats.

Vinyl: "Bon Bon, what the heck?! You can't seriously still be mad about what I said! I was joking! GET OVER IT!" Vinyl Scratch snapped.

Bon Bon's face blushed pink, but Lyra intervened before she could speak.

Lyra: "Hey, stay calm Bonnie." Lyra soothed.

Octavia was anything but calm. "Again. What did I do?!"

Vinyl: "You lost to me in the 'I Quit' match, Bon Bon! Don't you know that 'I Quit' is considered the ultimate tapout? We settled this last week!" Vinyl Scratch complained.

Bon Bon: "Well I don't care. You were being a big mean jerk, and we're going to teach you some manners. Right, Lyra?"

Lyra: "Sure, but why do you need _my_ help? And why a tag team match? Just wondering."

Octavia: "I would like to know the answer to that."

Bon Bon: "Oh. Well. I figured you would want to help me because you love me. Also, Octavia beat you in your last match, and Vinyl

Scratch took your place in Rank 4." Bon Bon explained.

Lyra: "Hey… you're right!"

Twilight tapped her chin with her thumb. "I just realized… we haven't had a tag team match yet, have we? I wonder why…"

Rarity: "If I remember, I think it was because we didn't want to rush into the Canterlot Diva's Tag Team Championship tournament just yet, but that was over a month ago."

Twilight: "Huh. That's weird."

Rarity: "I know, I've been keeping the belts for them, but I was wondering why we never had a match of that type yet." Rarity conceded.

Pinkie Pie bounced in her chair. "Oh! Does that mean we're going to have another tournament?!" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly.

Twilight: "Maybe. But let's save that question for next week," Twilight said as she looked over at the feuding girls. "But I think that it would be a nice change of pace if we were to have a tag team match. Wouldn't you say Vinyl Scratch?"

Vinyl Scratch gawked. "Seriously?!"

Bon Bon put her hands on her hips. "What? Afraid to get beat by two lesbians?" Bon Bon taunted.

Pinkie: "Buuurn!"

Vinyl Scratch gave Bon Bon a body check. "No, because me and Tavi are going to wipe you two off the bottom of our boots! Right,

Tavi?" Vinyl Scratch said as she put an arm around Octavia's neck.

Octavia sighed. "Guess I have to."

Lyra smirked. "Hey, it'll be fun, Octavia." Lyra said holding out her hand. "I'm going to beat you this time, though!"

Octavia smiled dryly and shook the hand. "And I'm going to look forward to trouncing you once more."

Bon Bon: "You're going down, loser lyrics!"

Vinyl: "Can't wait to see you try, yogurt hair!"

Twilight: "Ahem!"

The four looked over at Twilight, who gave them an impatient look as she told them to sit back down. Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon gave each other one last scowl before they grabbed their respective TAG partners and went back to their seats.

Twilight: "So, we have a total of three matches today, which isn't too bad as long as they are enjoyable to watch, for our sake let's hope so. But that we can save for the actual matches, so let's continue on to match order. Who wants to go first?"

Rarity raised her hand. "I would like my match to have priority."

Applejack smirked. "Ready to lose already?"

Rarity glanced at Applejack briefly. "No. Just eager to drive my knees through your face. And since we were paired first, might as be the first ones to compete."

Applejack lifted the corner of her mouth. "Fine. Set us up for the first one, Twilight."

Twilight nodded and wrote it down on a sheet of paper. "Okay. Who's next?"

Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon raised their hands simultaneously. "We'll go next!" both of them said in unison, giving each other dirty looks.

Twilight's eyes lowered in an unamused way. "Alright then. In that case, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and I will be the main event."

Pinkie Pie held her hand up again.

Twilight: "Yes?"

Pinkie Pie turned around and pointed at Sunset Shimmer. "You forgot about Sunset Shimmer, Twilight."

Sunset Shimmer smiled nervously.

Twilight: "No I didn't Pinkie. That's because Sunset Shimmer isn't going to be competing for today." Twilight informed.

Pinkie Pie sulked. "Aww…"

Lyra: "Good thinking. Don't want Sunset Shimmer making us look bad." Lyra said, getting a round of snickers from the group.

Twilight glared at Lyra. "Not quite. She's going to be refereeing all of the matches for this show."

Pinkie Pie lit up. "Yipee!"

Lyra was taken aback. And so was almost everybody else within the office. Some looked at Twilight with the same irrational disbelief when Twilight used profanity. Twilight sensed another brewing of disagreement, and acted quickly.

Twilight: "Please don't make a big deal out of this-

Applejack: "She ain't gonna be reffin' my match!"

Lyra: "Yeah, she'll just get her revenge on us for ragging on her by making us lose our matches!"

Vinyl: "Yeah, and the crap she said to Rainbow Dash doesn't help!"

Rarity: "You have to admit, it's a little biased."

Twilight scowled. "No! I'm letting her ref to show Cadence, Shining Armor and Big McIntosh that we are willing to put aside our petty differences and enjoy ourselves! I know most of you pretty much despise Sunset Shimmer, but now is not the time for this. We all need to work together to keep CCPW alive. She _is_ going to be the referee, and _nobody_ is going to lay a finger on her while she does her job. DO I make myself clear?" Twilight asked sternly.

There were large murmurings amongst them all. They were very hesitant to let Sunset Shimmer ref, but with their three visitors outside, waiting for them to slip up, it was a difficult decision to make. They all, albeit sourly, agreed.

Twilight nodded approvingly. "Good. I'm sorry I had to raise my voice like that, again. Meeting adjourned."

With the meeting finally adjourned, everyone got out of their seats and made a line to the office door because of its narrow opening. Some were unenthusiastic, while others were just glad that they were going to finally get started. One of them, Fluttershy, was admiring Pinkie Pie's speech.

Fluttershy: "OH, Pinkie Pie, that speech was great. I didn't know you had improved so much!" Fluttershy praised.

Pinkie: "Yep, I learned a lot from those Drama classes. And Rarity."

Rarity: "Awww!"

Sunset Shimmer stayed behind, patiently leaning her back against the corner, until the line diminished and the group entered the hallway. Once they were gone, Sunset Shimmer walked over to Twilight's desk where Twilight was putting everything away.

Sunset: "Hey, Twilight."

Twilight looked up. "Hey, Sunset. I guess it was a waste of time putting this bingo cage up, huh?" Twilight said with a dry smile, putting the bingo cage in her bag. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Sunset: "Yeah… listen, I wanted to talk to you about what you were saying before. About Cadence and them."

Twilight sighed. "I figured…"

Sunset: "It's just that… I mean… would they really do that?"

Twilight frowned and hung her head slightly, walking over to her chair again. She sat down with her elbows on the desk, not looking up. "I… honestly don't know. Shining Armor and I made an agreement that he wouldn't tell anyone, but I'm not sure how he would react to us arguing and calling each other names."

Sunset: "And Big Mac? Cadence?"

Twilight looked up. "I don't know, Sunset."

Sunset Shimmer grew worried. "Don't you think that this is kind of wrong? You know, basically telling the others that those three would call the police on us if we did anything bad?"

Twilight bit her lip, more conscience-stricken then before. "I didn't mean to imply that! I just wanted the fighting to stop."

Sunset: "But you basically made Applejack's brother, your brother and Cadence look like the bad guys," Sunset Shimmer said, rubbing her arm, "and you also used that same thing to make me the referee. Twilight, I feel kinda dirty…"

Twilight got up from her desk and went to comfort Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight: "I know, but… I think it's the only way to make sure everyone gets along. It's not the motivator I wanted, but it's better than nothing. Everyone has been lashing out against one another, and I just had to think of something! I mean, with what you said last week, I don't think they would've let you ref. For all I know, they would have let you referee just to attack you. And again, for all I know, Big McIntosh, Shining Armor and Cadence probably WOULD tell the police, or _someone_. I didn't plan on all of them being here. They just came out of the blue. You think that's worth the risk?"

Sunset looked down at her boots. "No…"

Twilight: "I'm not proud of doing this, Sunset, but it's what's best for everyone. At least for now," Twilight said with a sad tone. "Now let's go give them a good show… and have a good time, alright?"

Sunset Shimmer raised her head and gave Twilight a small smile. "Sure."

Twilight smiled and, with a pat on Sunset's shoulder, she left. Sunset Shimmer put her hands in her pockets and followed suit, but with a little less enthusiasm than her friend.

* * *

**Forty minutes later…**

Big McIntosh, Shining Armor, and Cadence sat patiently on the front row of the left side bleachers as they waited for the wrestling show to get underway. They had to push out a few of the stuffed animals out of their way just to get a seat. Shining Armor and Cadence were naturally sitting together, but were a little puzzled at just how many stuffed animals were surrounding them. Big Mac, on the other hand, used this to his advantage, leaning his head back on one of them as a pillow as he napped.

Cadence looked around at the large gymnasium, admiring all of the lighting equipment and the general layout of everything here. It looked pretty well designed, probably due to Rarity. But knowing Twilight, it was probably her that organized the whole thing. It wouldn't surprise her. Even when she was little, Twilight was always eager to get everything down to an exact science or formula. She would sometimes tease Twilight about it, but Twilight would usually just give her that cute smile that always made her laugh.

Shining Armor was letting Cadence rest on her shoulder, and noticed that she was giggling. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked with a smile.

Cadence giggled. "Oh, just some good memories coming back to me."

Shining: "Any of those memories involve me in some way?" Her boyfriend inquired with noticeable excitement.

Cadence tapped her chin and hummed cutely. "No, I don't think so." she joked.

Now it was Shining Armor's turn to play along. "Awww, you're breaking my heart…" Shining teased in a pained tone.

Cadence turned her head to look up at her man. "Oh, I'm so sorry honey. Don't worry. I know what'll make you feel better." Cadence giggled as she puckered her lips and closed her eyes. Cadence waited for Shining Armor to swoop down, but after a little waiting she opened her eyes to notice that he was looking behind her. Cadence turned around and saw a girl with crimson and yellow hair. She was looking at them in a strange way.

Shining: "Oh, um, hey Sunset."

Cadence: _'Sunset?! As in Sunset Shimmer?!'_ Cadence thought to herself in disbelief. She had heard that name a lot when she used to roam the halls of Canterlot High School. Sunset Shimmer was the name of a serious bully who tormented everyone, including some of the upper classmen. She remembered days when Twilight would let out some rage about a girl picking on other people, and her not being able to do much to stop her. She must not have noticed her when she entered the building earlier.

Sunset: "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." said Sunset Shimmer.

Shining Armor sniffed. "Yeah, Kinda."

Sunset Shimmer frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry! I just came by to tell you that the meeting's over, and we're going to start setting up."

Cadence looked around, and she was right. Almost everyone was already re-entering the gymnasium. As she would have expected, Twilight was giving some people orders and they were basically going along with them. One of them was going up the stairs with a strange remote device, and a few were near a table for two located next to the ring.

Sunset: "And I'm going to be the referee for the first match." Sunset said before she noticed Cadence. "Oh, hey! You must be Cadence. I'm Sunset Shimmer. You're Twilight's old babysitter, right?" Sunset Shimmer asked as she stuck out her hand for a handshake.

Cadence looked at the hand and pondered what to do. She didn't want to shake the hand of a bully, but she didn't want to be rude either. So she met herself halfway and shook the hand, but didn't smile. "Yes, that's right."

Sunset Shimmer frowned at her response. "You've heard about me, haven't you?" She said as she sat down next to Cadence.

Cadence sighed as she sat up from Shining Armor's shoulder. "Well, yeah. Twilight's been telling me about how you've been mistreating other people and taking their lunch money. Also what you did to some of her friends. Including Fluttershy." Cadence said with honest anger.

Sunset Shimmer hung her head. "I know. I'm really sorry about all that. But I'm not that same person anymore."

Cadence crossed her arms. "And how can I trust you?"

Shining: "I think you should give her a shot." Shining Armor chimed.

Cadence looked back at shining Armor with a curious look. "What?!"

Shining: "I'm not saying what she did was right. I'm just saying that if Twilight believes that Sunset Shimmer's turned over for the better, then I'm not going to question it. Otherwise Sunset Shimmer wouldn't even be here." Shining Armor reasoned.

Cadence looked back at Sunset Shimmer, who looked pretty relieved to hear Shining Armor's say on the subject. "I don't know. I mean, I do trust Twilight's judgment, but I don't know you very well."

Sunset: "We can get to know each other if you want." Sunset suggested.

Cadence looked at Sunset Shimmer's body language, and it was clearly reeking desperation, from her nervous smile to her jittery hands. She seemed harmless enough, and she didn't look like she was lying.

Cadence: "Alright." Cadence said mildly.

Sunset Shimmer smiled. "Thank you for giving me a chance. Not many people seem to."

Twilight: "Hey, Sunset! You need to change for the match!" Twilight called from across the room.

Sunset stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Looks like I better get going. I hope you guys enjoy the show." She finished as she left the bleachers to proceed for the curtains.

Cadence: _"Hmm…"_

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Either way, I would really appreciate a review and/or comment. *sigh* I REALLY hope that I don't have to rewrite Applejack vs Rarity because I'm not sure how much of a 10,00 word chapter I could remember. But... I'll still try. But I bet it will be worse than the original. We'll just have to see. :(**

**Also, I'm a bit if-ey about this chapter's title. Comment if you think it should be changed.**

**So, until the next chapter (Applejack vs Rarity), or until May (Whichever comes first), arevoir.**


	42. Applejack vs Rarity (2)

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I WANTED to post this on Cinco De Mayo, but I thought that was a little too festive a date for me. It's been almost half a month since we've seen each other, and I think I should be more formal. You know, be polite... take you out to dinner... catch ... bring you to my apartment... (take out the chloroform...) *update (6/5/1: Chapter 43 will be posted next week at the latest. This update will be removed afterwords.***

**Trending on Twitter: "pedophilia"**

**But I would like to say how sorry I am, and that I actually DID NOT accidentally erase this from my flashdrive which was a relief! But, I still couldn't get around to it because of life. However, it's here now, and I really hope you enjoy this. Danke.**

**Update: You may have already noticed, but I changed Applejack's height and weight slightly. I'm going to do this with several of the other characters too. I know what you're thinking: "Don't worry so much, they're fine." I just feel that these need to be tweaked a bit just to keep my sanity. Don't worry, there will be no drastic changes, and i might tweak them sometime next week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. ****I also do not own Jason Aldean and Sara Bareilles or their respective songs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Twenty minutes later…**

The lights were dimmed, shadowing the bleachers. Pinkie Pie activated the cheering of the stuffed animals, resulting in a sudden yelp of surprise from Cadence. Shining Armor and Twilight laughed, and Cadence couldn't help but laugh too. Twilight thought it would be good to sit next to Shining Armor and Cadence so she could walk them through any questions they might have, but also because she thought it would be fun. Big Mac was still sitting up front, but had moved a little closer to the three, so he got a chuckle out of Shining Armor's girlfriend too. Lyra, Bon Bon, and Fluttershy were sitting in the opposite bleachers as the viewing audience as well.

Waiting in one of the corners of the ring was Sunset Shimmer. She was waiting for Applejack and Rarity to enter the ring, but at the same time she was also praying to god that she herself would get through this ordeal and hopefully come out looking like a fair team player. Back in the commentator's chairs again were Octavia and Vinyl Scratch; with Octavia managing the bell side. They thought they had waited long enough, so Vinyl Scratch signaled for Pinkie Pie to turn down the volume on the stuffed animals.

Vinyl: "Yo, whaddup wrestling fans?! It's your girls Octavia and Vinyl Scratch here to welcome you to another ass-kicking show of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Cadence and Twilight clapped together while Shining Armor was getting pumped up. Not that it was surprising, everyone was pretty pumped.

Octavia: "I am _actually _quite interested in the matchup for today."

Vinyl: "Yeah, but are you as pumped as these fans?!" Vinyl Scratch said before referring to the audience. "You hear how pumped I am you guys?! If you're pumped too I wanna hear you SCREAM!"

*- Pinkie Pie screamed as she cranked up the cheers at max -*

Octavia: "Alright, alright. Let's just get to the match."

Vinyl Scratch patted Octavia's back. "Don't get your string strung so tight, Octi. We wouldn't want to disappoint the special audience members watching us."

Octavia: "Hmm."

Vinyl: "Speaking of which, I'd like to give a shout out to Shining Armor, his girl Cadence and Big M for coming out here to watch us! Hope you guys aren't too squeamish around pain because that's what CCPW's going to be showing you tonight!"

Octavia: "It's the middle of the day."

Vinyl: "Tch, whatever! Let's just get to the first match: a rematch between Rarity and Applejack!"

Octavia: "Indeed. Last week we saw Applejack take her victory over Rarity using very dubious methods."

Vinyl: "Tavi, stop treating it like Applejack committed fraud or something. All she did was trick Rarity to get her out of her finisher. It won her the match, so what's the problem?"

Octavia: "Really? That's not how I see it. If she is as tough as she is then there's no reason she would have to stoop to dirty tricks."

Vinyl: "I'm not complaining. It was hilarious. Moving on, the referee for this match is going to be none other than Sunfuck Shimmer-MMPH!"

Cadence blinked. "Huh?"

Sunset glared at Vinyl Scratch from the ring. "HEY! I do NOT appreciate being called that! It is mean and disrespectful…"

They ignored her. Octavia put her hand over Vinyl Scratch's mouth to ensure no sound escapes from it. She turned the microphones off and lowered her voice into a whisper. Everyone in the audience looked confused, except Twilight, who was busy regretting letting Vinyl Scratch co-commentate.

Octavia: "Did you forget _everything?! _Twilight strictly told us to keep our opinions of Sunset Shimmer to a minimum due to the arrival of special guests."

Vinyl Scratch groaned and pushed Octavia's hand off her mouth. "Give me a break Tavi, you know you like it."

Octavia: "I'm not fond of her either, but this is about professionalism and composure. We wouldn't want to give them any reason to tell someone of our escapades now would we?" Octavia offered condescendingly.

Vinyl Scratch rolled her eyes, followed by yet another groan. "Fine."

The two reactivated their mics.

Vinyl: "Sorry, slip of the tongue. I mean to say, SunSET Shimmer. When I said fuck I was thinking about something else," She said, before her blinking behind her glasses. "That doesn't mean what you think it means."

Octavia pinched her forehead. "Let's just begin the competitors' introductions. Pinkie Pie, if you would please…"

Pinkie (Announcer): "Okey Doke!"

The stuffed animals were now cheering to their maximum volume once more as Pinkie Pie activated the large firework sparklers on each of the turnbuckles and let them spew into the air, signaling the beginning of the show.

Cadence's eyes glimmered. "I love the sparklers!"

Twilight nodded proudly. "Yep!"

The lights went dim and the search lights pointed toward the curtains.

. *~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Hi you guys?! Did you miss me?! If you did then YAY! But anyways, this match is going to be scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Coming from the fields of Sweet Apple Acres…Standing in at "5'11" and weighing in at 135 lbs…The Strongest Cowgirl in Canterlot…AAAPPLEEEJAAACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack walked out of the curtain, her right hand on her hip and her left hand holding her light brown Stetson hat down over her eyes, and stood with her legs spread apart. Applejack then jumped a small height to put her legs together as she strutted down the runway, her Stetson hat still covering her eyes. Applejack was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair hung down as she made her way down the runway.

Cadence: "WOW!"

Twilight leaned over to Cadence across Shining Armor. "What's the matter Cadence?"

Cadence blushed. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting Applejack to show so much … cleavage."

Shining Armor looked at Cadence questioningly. "Really?" He asked, before squinting for a closer look at Applejack. He got three slaps to the back of the head for this.

Shining Armor winced. "What did I do?!"

Big Mac crossed his arms. Like a boss. "NOPE!"

Vinyl: "Applejack better make a good performance because her brother Big Mac is going to be watching her wrestle."

Octavia: "I can say from … personal experience that failing in front of a crowd can be crippling to your self-esteem. Unfortunately, failing in front of family is a special kind of humiliation that's burdening to stand back up from."

Vinyl: "You make it sound like families will throw their kids on the streets for stupid shit." Vinyl Scratch responded drily.

Octavia: "…"

Vinyl Scratch laughed frivolously. "Please Tavi, it's not like Big Mac is going to shun her for losing a match. Anyway, I'm sure Applejack will take her out a little faster this time."

Octavia: "Unless she starts inflating her ego to make herself look tougher in front of her brother. If her ego gets too big in the match, toppling her over will be little more than a formality.

Vinyl: "She doesn't need to prove she's tough! She already is!" Vinyl said before giving Octavia a smug grin. "And I don't think I have to remind everyone what interesting things _you_ had to say after your match, now do I?"

Octavia smirked. "No, you don't. Just like I don't have to tell you how well _your _match concluded. Then again, you were unconscious, so I don't think you would know what I am talking about."

Vinyl Scratch sneered. "Son of a…"

Octavia giggled at her personal victory. It's always the little things in life.

As Applejack approached the ring, she still had her hat shielding her eyes and face from view as she raised the middle rope with her right hand to duck under the rope and enter the ring. Applejack then skipped to the middle of the ring where she threw her hat straight in the air. She then caught her hat as it came back down while spinning on her right heel. She stopped her spin in the direction of her corner and proceeds toward it (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) until she noticed Sunset Shimmer resting against it.

Applejack: "Out of my corner." Applejack bluntly demanded.

Sunset looked away. "Sorry." She said, before moving out of her way.

Cadence couldn't hear what Applejack said, but it didn't look too nice.

*~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Next up…Here from the upper ring of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at an unknown weight …The High Class Queen of Canterlot High…RAAARITYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air giving the audience a princess like wave followed by her leaning forward to blow a kiss toward them. She then stood upright and, with her right hand still on her hip, started to casually strut down the runway. Rarity was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style.

Cadence gazed her eyes upon Rarity. She had to admit that Rarity definitely looked gorgeous, but still couldn't get around her attire, which was definitely bold. "Rarity looks… nice."

Big Mac: "Eeyup."

Vinyl: "Looks like Rarity is raring to go, but she hasn't been having the best luck lately."

Octavia: "It appears that way. According to the rankings sheet, it appears that Rarity has collected a total of five losses which ties her with Twilight Sparkle for the most defeats in CCPW. A record such as this would make her appear like a jobber, or a wrestler who almost constantly loses. Not a favorable position to be in."

Vinyl: "Yeah, but she's come back with at least one win against Lyra in a rematch, and did pretty well in all her matches until near the end where she got her ass kicked."

Octavia: "Yes, but with this newfound grudge toward her opponent we're possibly going to see some serious action from her in the ring."

Vinyl: "Totally. Applejack is a tough chick, but Rarity's proven herself to be the 'bee's knees' on more than one occasion!" Vinyl laughed. "C'mon Tavi, you gotta high-five me on that one! C'mon, give me one! C'mon, up top!" Vinyl Scratch laughed as she held her hand in the air.

Fluttershy: "Yay!" Fluttershy quietly cheered from the audience.

Octavia: "Vinyl, stop attempting to kill comedy. Again."

Fluttershy: "Aww…" Fluttershy is sad now.

Lyra: "Hmph..." Lyra is sad too.

Vinyl Scratch frowned and retracted her hand. "I'm sorry if I'm not funny. I guess I've been hanging around you too long."

Octavia: "Heh."

Once Rarity got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up onto the apron and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. She then continued toward the center of the ring and gave the audience a curtsy, before going to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) to wait for the match to begin.

Octavia: "The referee better not miss anything when searching the competitors."

Sunset Shimmer took a deep breath and prepared herself to do her part. She decided to go and search Rarity first and, when she got there, Rarity was obviously not pleased to see her.

Sunset: "Look…I know you don't exactly like me, but maybe you could-

Rarity held up a hand. "Just do it so I can get it over with." Rarity said as she spread her body. "And don't you dare mess up my hair. It took me an hour to style it."

Sunset Shimmer nervously started to pat Rarity down. She wanted to do her job thoroughly, but she was afraid that Rarity would say something if she did it too hard or touched the wrong place. This lead to the job being done poorly, but Sunset would just take Rarity's word for it. She was then required to approach Applejack and search her as well. Applejack didn't really say anything as she felt her body for items, but she couldn't mistake the feeling of uncaring eyes watching her. When she finished the boots, one of them kicked her chin.

Sunset: "OW!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed as she held her chin.

She looked at Applejack with an annoyed look. Applejack was looking somewhere outside the ring, so it appeared that she wasn't even paying attention to her. However, the small half smile told her otherwise.

When Sunset was done, she walked to the middle of the ring and politely asked for the two to come forward.

Twilight: "Hey, the match is about to start." Twilight said, addressing Big Mac, her brother and her ex-babysitter.

Shining: "Alright!"

Big Mac: "Eeyup!"

Cadence gulped. "Oh, this looks like it's gonna hurt…"

Back in the ring, Sunset prepared to explain the rules of the ring.

Sunset: "Okay you two. Here are the rules-

Rarity gave Sunset Shimmer an annoyed look. "Be quiet! We are fully aware of the rules, thank you very much!"

Sunset: "Hey, you guys remembered what Twilight said, right?"

Rarity: "We are _aware._ You just need to do your job." Rarity said coldly.

Applejack: "Now, shut yer yap and ring the dang bell."

Sunset Shimmer looked behind her to see if Twilight knew what to do. Twilight simply buried her face in her hand, waving her hand for her to continue.

Sunset Shimmer conceded with Twilight, and felt exactly the same way. She motioned for Octavia to ring the bell.

Vinyl: "And here we go!"

Octavia rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Sunset Shimmer took a few steps back and watched the two girls get into wrestling stances. They begin to circle closely around the middle of the ring, staring each other down as they attempted to predict the other's first move.

Rarity: "I hope you're ready, Applejack. You're not going to fool me this time."

Applejack: "I won't need to. I can beat you easy as one, two, THREE!"

Applejack swiftly brings out her right arm to perform a Clothesline. Because Applejack so foolishly announced her attack, it made it easier for Rarity to predict. Rarity's instincts took effect, and she dodged the Clothesline by bending over backwards into a standing bridge, Applejack's Clothesline only managing to touch the tip of Rarity's nose as she pulled a matrix.

Octavia: "You shouldn't let your opponent's know when you're going to attack them just for a means to sound clever."

Vinyl: "That was a pretty stupid move on Applejack's part."

Rarity maintained the bridge as Applejack ran past her and was running for the ropes in the direction of the runway, but she was feeling the pain setting in from such a sudden maneuver. Rarity let go of her handstand, but her form was off and she ended up slipping her feet and falling forward onto her back. Applejack bounced back and was expecting Rarity to stand back up from the bridge so she could deliver another Clothesline, but could not foresee Rarity flopping onto her back.

Applejack: "Whoa Nellie!" Applejack exclaimed as she ended up tripping over the top of Rarity's head, falling-face down on top of Rarity's body, and her face hitting the mat just below Rarity's crotch. Rarity cried at the thud of Applejack's boot hitting her head only for her to feel Applejack's body fall on top of her soon later.

Cadence giggled. "Okay… that was kind of funny."

Big Mac snorted. "Eeyup."

Octavia: "Not the most graceful exchange."

Vinyl: "Hey, referee! There's a pin!"

Sunset Shimmer glanced over at Vinyl Scratch, but she only kept pointing at Rarity and Applejack. Applejack's body was on top of Rarity, and her boots seemed to be lounging on Rarity's shoulders.

Sunset: "Oh wait, her shoulders are down! Sorry!" Sunset exclaimed ash she dropped to the mat. **"1!-**

Rarity suddenly threw her right arm out to get her shoulder up.

Sunset: "Umm… **kickout?"**

Vinyl: "Rarity breaks the pin attempt!"

Octavia: "I don't think that was even an attempt to begin with."

Applejack rolled off of Rarity as she checked her nose for blood. No streams of red liquid appeared on her fingers, so she was good to go. Rarity was the one who took most of the damage, albeit not intentionally, as she reeled at the pain. Wasn't what she was planning, but Applejack would take it.

Rarity: "Mmmnn…" Rarity groaned as she rolled onto her stomach.

Applejack hastily got to her feet, and immediately went to give Rarity's back a good stomp. Rarity fell down and squirmed at the pain of Applejack's heels hitting her back flesh.

Cadence flinched. "Okay, not funny anymore!"

Shining: "Just look away if it gets too much for you. Okay, Sweetie?"

Cadence nodded nervously.

Applejack gave Rarity yet another good stomp to the back leaving her opponent softly whimpering on the mat. Applejack put her hands on her hips as she went to stand on Rarity's left side and faces away from her. Applejack then slowly lowered herself to sit in between Rarity's shoulder blades. Applejack straddles Rarity's left shoulder and bent over to raise her left arm slightly, making it easier for her to scissor her arm in between her thighs. Applejack then yanks up Rarity's arm even higher until she was able to grab her wrist, successfully applying a Seated Armbar.

Vinyl: "Now tie her up, cowgirl!"

Octavia: "A fetish I presume?"

Vinyl: "Shut up."

Rarity: "GYAAAH! AHH! AAAAAAAHAAAAH!"

Cadence looked away, burying her face into her loving boyfriend's shoulder. Big Mac, Shining Armor, and Twilight on the other hand were watching on.

Rarity howled in agony underneath her opponent. Applejack looked pretty pleased with herself as she awaited a tap out from the stylish girl.

Sunset dropped on her knees beside Rarity. "Rarity, you want to give up?"

Rarity glared at her hand vigorously shook her head. "Nooo! I refuse!"

Rarity's face scrunched up as she took the pain and, after about a minute, Applejack decided to release Rarity from her suffering. She released Rarity's hand and got off her shoulder blades, leaving Rarity rolling onto her right side and nurturing her left shoulder. She was breathing profusely, red face and all. Applejack stood up and pointed down at her opponent, prompting some cheers from the human members of the crowd. Applejack turned heel and started to run for the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. Rarity was already on all fours, trying not to put pressure on her left shoulder. But Rarity's attempts at recovery were thwarted when Applejack came running back, jumped in the air with her left leg hiked up, and landed the back of her calf across the back of Rarity's head as it hit the mat face-first from the Legdrop Bulldog.

Cadence looked up, and she was met with the sight of Rarity's face getting slammed into the mat. She quickly assumed her previous position of putting her face in Shining Armor's shoulder.

Big Mac: "Eeyup! Go AJ!" Applejack's big brother hollered.

Applejack smiled confidently from her brother's cheer as she pushed the prone Rarity onto her back. She proceeded to pin her by using her right arm snuggly hook Rarity's right leg.

Applejack: "Make the count, ref!"

Sunset did not wish to anger her, so she dropped down. **"1!...2!..KICKOUT!"**

Octavia: "Rarity's face must be made out of metal to be able to kick out of that!"

Vinyl: "That or her makeup broke her fall."

Rarity swung her arm out once again, leaving Applejack on her knees shaking her head. Rarity turned herself onto her front again, but this time she was much slower to getting on all fours. Applejack immediately jumped on her and took her to the ground, where she used her right arm to put Rarity in a side headlock. They didn't stay there though because they both struggled and wrenched as they got to their feet. Rarity was able to get out of this hold by repeatedly and frequently elbowing Applejack in the stomach. After a well placed elbow, Applejack released her headlock, and Rarity broke free. Rarity quickly maneuvered herself behind Applejack, wrapping her arms around her and Applying a waistlock. Rarity struggled to keep the hold, and was ultimately elbowed to the head causing her to release. Applejack immediately attempted a Clothesline on Rarity, but she missed her. Ducking under the Clothesline, she reached up and grabbed Applejack's swinging right arm. Applejack's eyes widened as Rarity suddenly turned to stand behind her, twist her arm, and wrench it upwards to hyperextend her shoulder for an Armbar. Applejack was forced to slightly bend forward, wincing at the pain being given to her by the now smirking Rarity.

Shining: "Man, this is awesome!" Shining Armor cheered.

Cadence: "How are they still ALIVE?!"

Octavia: "Rarity's finally getting some momentum back."

Rarity methodically transitioned Applejack from an Armbar to a Hammerlock by easing her arm and pulling it behind and against Applejack's back, stretching her pectoral joints and immobilizing her right arm. Rarity kept the Hammerlock in with her right hand, and used her left hand to grab Applejack's left shoulder and pull her back until she was standing up.

Octavia: "Oh Vinyl Scratch, I think you may recognize this hold. Many law enforcement officers use it to subdue uncooperative criminals." Octavia teased.

Vinyl: "Now that I think about it, I do recognize it. I think I remember it from the time a cop forced you to the ground because you were disturbing the peace with your off-key cello playing."

Octavia: "Hilarious." Octavia said sarcastically.

Vinyl: "I know I am. Thanks for the compliment."

Rarity had Applejack well in the hold, but her strength was nowhere near the same level as her opponent's. This was why Applejack had no problem in yanking her shoulder out of Rarity's grasp, reversing the Hammerlock by twisting underneath her arm and using both hands to grab Rarity's right arm. Rarity was cut off guard by the sudden reversal, and was Irish whipped towards her opponent's corner for not reacting quickly enough. Rarity was forced to run quickly due to the strength of Applejack's whip, making it hard to stop herself from running chest-first into the turnbuckles. Rarity must have run her abdomen into one of the turnbuckles because she felt the oxygen escape from her lungs, leaving a pain in her chest.

Rarity: "Guh!" Rarity grunted, quickly turning around to see Applejack running straight for her.

Cadence opened her eyes again, but was met with the image of Applejack charging at Rarity like a bull. She closed her eyes again.

Vinyl: "C'mon Rarity! Remember to use your red cape!"

Octavia: "She doesn't have a red cape."

Vinyl: "Well she should have thought ahead and made one. She _was _planning on wrestling Applejack after all. Gotta have the red cape to fight the bull."

Octavia: "You do realize that bulls are male, correct?"

Vinyl: "And YOU do realize that I don't care, correct?"

Applejack stampeded towards her and leaped forward to slam her body into Rarity for a Stinger Splash, crushing Rarity in between Applejack's frame and the turnbuckles. Rarity grunted in pain, slowly sinking into the corner. Applejack smugly brushed some imaginary dust off her shoulders.

Applejack: "Are you givin' up already?!" Applejack mocked before she bent down to grab Rarity's arms and hook them behind the two middle ropes connected to the turnbuckle. She then ran back to the middle of the ring before addressing the audience.

Applejack: "Ah think this heifer's ready for ridin', how 'bout you?!" She yelled as she clapped her hands in the air.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Cadence wasn't really looking at this point, but Shining Armor and Big Mac were just ecstatic, As well as the rest of the audience who chorused their delight.

Rarity's eyes popped wide open. _"Did she… just call me… a heifer?! A COW?!"_

Applejack heard the will of the people, and bent down to gauge the distance between herself and Rarity. Applejack licked her lips, took aim, and took off. She rushed at Rarity, and when she was close enough she jumped forward. She spread her legs and set her course for her fallen opponent to attempt a Bronco Buster.

Applejack: "Yeeee-haaAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!"

Vinyl Scratch winced. "Holy shit!"

Applejack had missed her target, and she ended up hitting the metal post below the bottom turnbuckle with her crotch. Applejack's mouth formed an "O" and her eyes bulged out as she let out a cry of pain. Before Applejack could get Rarity, her opponent quickly unhooked herself from the ropes and rolled out of the ring. Getting away just in time, so Applejack could feel some deep pain down south.

Everyone could feel some horrible feeling in their lower regions. The girls were really feeling the pain, but Shining Armor and Big Mac looked like they were passing a kidney stone. Cadence, on the other hand, looked up just in time to see what happened, and had since fainted.

Shining: "Cadence!" Shining Armor exclaimed as he tended to her.

Octavia: "Dear lord, an accident like that could cost Applejack the match immediately."

Vinyl Scratch clutched her vag. "Ow…"

Sunset ran over to Applejack and put both of her hands over her mouth, too stunned to know what to do.

Applejack fell backwards with her legs dangling off the apron as she grabbed her crotch and groaned at the pain. Meanwhile, Rarity was getting to her feet outside the ring. She looked at Applejack's predicament and winced. It wasn't the most graceful of lucky accidents, but she supposed it would have to do.

Rarity: "Alright, Applejack…" Rarity purred as she walked up to the corner post and grabbed both of Applejack's ankles. "Let's see how much of a… strong woman you really are."

Rarity pulled hard at Applejack's legs until she was close enough to the ring post for her hold to be performed. Rarity let go of Applejack's ankles momentarily so she could climb, and stand, on the ring apron beside the ringpost. She bent down and kept Applejack's right leg straight while she leaned over and bent Applejack's left leg down until her left ankle crossed over her right knee; this gave Applejack's legs the appearance of the number 4. Now that Applejack's legs were wrapped around the ringpost, she raised Applejack's locked legs into the air so she could squat and place her leg on the other apron beside the ringpost. She clenched Applejack's straight right ankle using her left hand while she used her right hand to push up Applejack's bended left leg. And after she carefully put her left leg through the hole created, she fell backwards and hung upside down from the ring apron while Applejack's crotch slid down into the ringpost to complete the Ringpost Figure-Four Leglock. Applejack pulled at her hair, trying to distract herself from the horrible pain her crotch and legs were getting. Meanwhile, Rarity kept the hold as her hair hung down due to gravity.

Rarity: "Tap out!" Rarity demanded.

Applejack: "FUUUCK!" Applejack screamed.

Everyone continued to watch Applejack's horrendous torture, and at the same time admiring her endurance from a hold that painful.

Shining: "Go AJ! You can take it!" Shining Armor cheered, while his girlfriend had passed out and was lying on his lap.

Big Mac: "Eeyup!" Big Mac also cheered.

Vinyl: "Rarity isn't pulling any punches this time! She is clearly dominating this match, and so early too! Applejack better tap quickly because I'm not sure if her pussy can take much more of this!"

Octavia: "Since Rarity is outside the ring, she can be susceptible to lose via countout. However, since she is using the ringpost, she will only be able to contain that hold for a five count… if _someone ever starts counting that is!"_

Sunset Shimmer caught ear and shook off her concern, going over to the ropes to start counting Rarity out. "1!...2!...3!...4!"

Rarity kept the hold for quite a while, but the count was nearing five, and her disqualification. Since she didn't have time to pull herself up before the five-count, she reluctantly had to immediately release Applejack all together, with the result of her falling back first onto the mat outside the ring. And while she was reeling on the floor, Applejack was crawling backwards to get herself as far away from the turnbuckle as possible.

Big Mac cringed at her little sister being in so much pain. He thought she would have won by now.

Octavia: "They both look like they're trying to recover from their wounds, but time is not on Rarity's side for she's susceptible to a count out."

Sunset Shimmer restarts her count. "1!...2!...3!..."

Rarity nursed her back as she got to her feet. She glanced up, annoyed at the referee, before sliding herself back into the ring on the sixth count.

Vinyl: "Applejack, protect as many of your kids as possible! Rarity's back in the ring!"

Sunset Shimmer asked Rarity if she was alright, but Rarity simply pushed her out of the way as she advanced towards the down Applejack. Applejack was still reeling from the Figure-Four, wincing as she tried carefully to get up. Rarity took advantage and headed for the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers and bounced off them. Applejack tried carefully not to move her legs a certain way as she got herself on one knee. Unfortunately, she was not prepared for Rarity to run at her and make her eat a savate kick to the side of her head.

Applejack: "Ough!" Applejack grunted, as the force of the kick made her head snap to the side and her body roll onto its stomach.

Rarity wasted no time in scrambling over to Applejack, pushing her into a supine position, and pressing her front down against her stomach for a cover.

Rarity: "Start counting already!" Rarity snapped.

Sunset Shimmer got on her knees. "Oh! S-Sorry! Um, **1!...2!.KICKOUT!"**

Applejack managed to throw her arm hard enough to both kick out of the pin and roll onto her stomach. Rarity fumed as she stood up and started arguing with the referee.

Rarity: "Sunset Shimmer, I let you referee for this match, and I expect you to do your job PROPERLY!"

Sunset Shimmer stammered. "I-I didn't do anything wrong-

Rarity: "UGH! Forget it!" Rarity groaned, as she put up her hand to shut up the referee.

Sunset: "Hey, I don't appreciate the way you said that…"

Rarity ignored her and walked over to Applejack, who was attempting to get up again. Rarity bent down and grabbed Applejack's hair so she could slowly bring her up to her feet. Once there, Rarity went to Irish Whip Applejack back into her own corner where she also slammed chest first into one of the turnbuckles. Applejack slowly turned to attack Rarity, but she was faced with her opponent connecting a Corner Dropkick to her chest. The impact of the blow made Applejack gasp before she sunk into the corner. Rarity rolled to the ropes and used them to lift herself up. Afterwards she went over to Applejack and started stomping her torso repeatedly.

Rarity: "How DARE you call me a cow! The only cow here is the one you're going to have when I destroy you and shove your filthy head into a ditch!"

Vinyl: "Whoa Rarity, language…"

Applejack's mouth was open as she felt the pain setting in again. She felt Rarity hooking her arms back over the middle ropes before she walked away. Applejack looked up to see that Rarity was in the middle of the ring. Rarity was in a charging position, leaning forward, knees and elbows bent. Applejack knew what was coming.

Applejack: "Aw hell…"

Rarity rushed at Applejack before jumping forward and spreading her legs, ultimately landing on Applejack's abdomen. As she straddled Applejack, Rarity grabbed the top ropes on each side of the turnbuckle before beginning to bounce up and down to administer a Bronco Buster of her own. The two girls both screamed with Applejack getting repeatedly cut off to grunt with every bounce made by Rarity.

Rarity: "HOW does this feel you messy, uncultured, she-pig!" Rarity roared.

Vinyl: "Now THAT'S how you do a Bronco Buster, AJ!"

Cadence came to, and was met with the loving face of her Shining Armor. Cadence sleepily looked over, but her eyes widened at the perplexing sight of… Rarity violently humping Applejack?

Cadence: "Wha…?"

Shining Armor turned to her. "You sure you want to watch the rest of this?"

Twilight looked at Cadence worryingly. "You can leave if you want to. Maybe go to the bathroom?"

Cadence looked towards the ring. Seeing that Applejack and Rarity were still brawling, much to her disbelief, she supposed it was a good idea. "Um, sure." She said, as she went to use the bathroom.

Back in the ring, Sunset went to count Rarity out. "1!...2!...3!...4!...5! Okay Rarity, that's enough!"

Rarity kept on busting her bronco on Applejack, ignoring Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: "Get off of Applejack, or I will be forced to call for the bell!" Sunset Shimmer ordered with a stomp.

Rarity begrudgingly conceded to Sunset Shimmer, and got off of Applejack, who was clutching her torso. Rarity didn't even bother arguing with the referee, but she had no problem in grabbing a handful of Applejack's blond hair and pulling her out of the corner. But Applejack suddenly attacked Rarity's chest with a right elbow, making Rarity release her. Angry now, Applejack ducked and performed a Double Leg Takedown, sending Rarity to the mat. Applejack mounted Rarity's petite frame and begun hitting Rarity with multiple forearm swings while Rarity tried to block.

Octavia: "Applejack has the advantage of being in a dominant position above Rarity! Rarity's in quite the predicament!"

Vinyl: "I always figured Applejack was more of a bottom person."

Applejack put a lot of force behind each strike, but Rarity managed to guard pretty well against most of them. After a while, Applejack knew she wasn't getting anywhere, so she decided to stop her assault. Applejack figured that if she stopped barraging Rarity with blows that she would become curious, and let her guard down long enough for her to get a surprise hit in with enough force to stun Rarity and pin her for the three-count. Unfortunately for Applejack, all it took for Rarity was a quick glance at Applejack raising her right arm for her instinct reaction to take over. Applejack went down to deliver a harsh forearm smash, but Rarity quickly moved her head out of the way. The result was Applejack's forearm missing, and her elbow hitting the mat. Applejack winced at the pain that immediately set to her elbow, making her vulnerable. Rarity quickly used her left arm to trap Applejack's hurt right arm. Rarity cried as she swung her right arm forward. The punch did not hit Applejack, but it did force Rarity and her to roll. Their positions were now changed with Rarity in the dominant position.

Octavia: "Another shift in the power struggle!"

Rarity was surprised that she had enough strength to throw herself in a favorable position above Applejack, but she took the advantage and started to swing forearm strikes down at Applejack's head too. Applejack was also alarmed, and wasn't quick enough to block the first forearm that struck her brow. Stunned by the strike, she was unable to block the several other attacks that soon followed.

Vinyl: "Applejack's going to have a few craters in her skull after THIS is over."

Applejack took a few good hits before she finally got ticked and started blocking. After a short time had passed, Rarity started to slow down, exhausted by her assault. While Rarity proceeded to give her hair a quick fix, Applejack shoved Rarity off of her, Rarity falling on her caboose. Applejack immediately scrambled to her feet, ducked very low, and launched herself with intent of tackling the sitting Rarity to the ground. Rarity rubbed her sore bottom, and was about to get on her knee until her larger opponent rammed into her and knocked her to the mat. Applejack was fixing to mount her, but Rarity quickly grabbed Applejack's head and brought it down low enough so she could use her right arm to put Applejack in a front facelock. Rarity then hiked her legs up to put Applejack into a bodyscissor and started to squeeze.

Cadence, who had now returned, shook away her daze and reclaimed her regular vision. She sat back beside Shining Armor, and watched Rarity and Applejack struggle.

With Rarity's surprisingly strong legs crushing her sides, Applejack was having a difficult time breathing along with Rarity's body starting to weigh her down. Her energy had slowly been depleting since the progression of the match, and the fashionista had been taking her for quite the ride in more ways than one. Applejack eventually felt Rarity tense her facelock and pull her down slowly until the top of her head was touching the floor and her knees lowered to the mat. Applejack didn't struggle as she knew that would only make it more difficult to regulate her breathing. Luckily, the hold wasn't painful enough to make her submit. Regardless, Sunset Shimmer lowered herself next to Applejack.

Sunset: "Do you wanna submit?"

Applejack: "Ferget it! Ah ain't tappin'!"

Octavia: "Rarity is doing a considerably decent job of subduing Applejack. She just might tap." Octavia observed.

Vinyl: "Probably, but I kind of expected a hold like this to be used more in an MMA fight in the octagon. It adds some variety though."

Octavia: "I agree. Some wrestlers drop their wrestling career at a company and enter into mixed martial arts. I don't know many who end up that talented within that sport, though. Sometimes, a wrestler's performance in the ring often sees a shift in talent when put in a cage. That's just from what I've heard though. I don't keep up with that as much as I used too."

Vinyl: "Yeah, I heard that that guy from Manehatten Pro Wrestling, SN Clover, retired from the company and was going to go into MMA soon."

Octavia: "Oh, that's nice."

Rarity was getting very winded, but she was still able to wear a manic smile as she holds Applejack to the ground. Before they all even decided that they would create their own wrestling league, Applejack would sometimes tease how about how she was too fragile to handle strong tasks because of her sophisticated and refined demeanor, making it all the more enjoyable for her to put Applejack into a submission and The only thing that would make the situation any better was if she were able to make Applejack surrender via tapout.

Sunset: "Applejack, do you want to qui-

Applejack: "Shut up, Sunset!"

Applejack, feeling that she got a little bit of strength back, struggled against Rarity's hold with vigorous aggression. Rarity's smile disappeared as she tried her best to tighten it, but she could feel her lower body rising as Applejack was getting the flat of her boots on the mat in a squatting position. As soon as the southern blond was sure her feet were flat on the ground, she bent her knees and started to slowly lift Rarity off the ground.

Octavia: "Applejack's lifting Rarity while she's still the hold! Such a straightforward, and yet risky tactic of escape!"

Vinyl: "Simple and straightforward is AJ's thing, Octavia!"

Rarity felt a sudden rise of panic as she was being lifted higher and higher. Rarity started squeezing the hold in as hard as possible in hopes that Applejack would put her down. But she knew she was too late because Applejack and herself were already vertical with Applejack squatting slightly. With a long, strenuous shout, Applejack shot up into a standing position, lifting Rarity up.

Vinyl: "Applejack's lifting Rarity! Man, Rarity is SCREWED!"

Rarity started using her free right arm to rapidly punch Applejack's sides repeatedly. Applejack let out a loud grunt with each shot to her rib, but she endured it, and the hold, ling enough to aim Rarity's back at the lower right turnbuckle. Using Rarity's weight, Applejack cried as she charged forward, Rarity screaming the entire way. Rarity's scream was cut short by her back being smashed into the turnbuckles, making her release Applejack from the hold.

Twilight: "This is an amazing fight, isn't it you guys?!" Twilight asked the three.

Shining: "You bet! Who knew these ladies would last this long."

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup!"

Cadence put on a small smile. "It's okay. I just hope nobody gets injured…"

Back in the ring, Rarity had released Applejack from the hold and fell to her knees, and eventually her front, consoling her back with a shit-eating grin. Meanwhile, Applejack staggered back and fell on her rump, nursing the side of her rib where Rarity beat on her. Applejack glared at her hurt opponent.

Applejack: "Alright Rarity, let's end this nonsense right now!"

Applejack got to her feet and walked over to the purple-haired girl. Applejack grabbed Rarity by her hair and started to pull upwards. Rarity's legs shook as she was forced to her feet, and was given a strong kick to the gut before she was pulled forward in between Applejack's legs. Applejack clapped her hands in the air to get the crowd riled up.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Vinyl: "Is Applejack doing what I think she's doing?!"

Applejack bent forward until her front was pressed against Rarity's back, and put her in a waistlock. She then lifted Rarity up onto her shoulders while draping Rarity's legs across her shoulders; Rarity was now facing the opposite direction. Applejack then quickly transitioned her hands from her waits and placed them on Rarity's back. Rarity wrapped her arms around Applejack's head and moaned as Applejack carried her over to the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers where her brother was at.

Vinyl: "She is! She's going to hit her with her signature move!"

Octavia: "The one that defeated Rarity last Saturday!"

Rarity groggily wobbled back and forth on Applejack's shoulders as she was moved over to the ropes. Here, Applejack hoisted her up a little higher.

Applejack: "Just wanna be honest with ya, Rarity. You had no real chance to beat me to begin with."

Rarity's eyes opened, and she blinked before suddenly losing it. She started swinging her fists down on Applejack's head. Rarity's struggling was making it hard for Applejack to execute her *Brutal Honesty*.

Vinyl: "Rarity's gone nuts!"

Applejack began to lose her footing. "Hold still!"

Rarity didn't stop. She kept on swinging her fists against the top of Applejack's skull, and was twisting her hips violently with every passing second she was in that Powerbomb position. The punches that were raining down on her head made it even more troublesome for Applejack to maintain her balance. In fact she was forced to walk backwards to the middle of the ring, feeling fatigue from the taxing difficulty of Rarity's fight. Once they were standing smack-dab in the middle of the Canterlot High insignia, Applejack finally let go of Rarity. However, Rarity had no intention of simply falling back-first from an elevated position. Instead she methodically kept her thighs scissored around Applejack's head and threw herself backwards. Rarity back flipped towards one side of Applejack while maintaining the headscissor, and physics did the rest. Applejack let out a surprised yell as soon as she realized she was being forced into a summersault. Rarity released Applejack mid-way to complete a successful Headscissor Takedown with Applejack landing on the back of her head, neck, and shoulders while Rarity stopped herself from hitting the mat by landing on her hands and feet.

Octavia: "An impressive Headscissor Takedown by Rarity!"

Vinyl: "Rarity was almost done for! That's what I call persistence!"

Applejack and Rarity slowly got their footing back, neither one taking an eye off the other. Rarity charged after Applejack and jumped forward in order to connect a Running Dropkick. However, Applejack caught Rarity with her left arm under Rarity's back while wrapping her right arm around both of Rarity's legs. Applejack then lifted up Rarity until her body was horizontal to her shoulders, and facing towards her. Rarity started to kick in an effort to break free, but Applejack quickly lowered herself into a kneeling position in which her left knee was sticking out and slammed Rarity's back HARD onto her knee for a Backbreaker. Everyone in the bleachers winced as Rarity let out a shrill scream before she closed her eyes and hung her head back.

Vinyl: "Rarity's getting some karma for all the back problem's she's been causing! Revenge is a BITCH!"

Applejack took a moment to breath and checked her handiwork. Rarity's back was still arched on her knee, and she wasn't looking too good with her hair in a mess and touching the mat. Applejack smirked and pumped her fist in the air with a whoop before pushing Rarity off of her knee and onto the mat where she laid motionless on her stomach. Applejack got on her other knee and proceeded to push Rarity's body onto its back with Rarity's hair covering her face.

Octavia: "All that's left is for Applejack to make a pinfall."

Applejack took little time to crawl across Rarity and place her right forearm across Rarity's neck, and reaching over with her left arm to hook Rarity's left leg and lift it into the air. Applejack glared at the referee.

Applejack: "Whatcha waitin' fer?! COUNT!" Applejack ordered.

Sunset nodded, fell to the ground, and began the count. **"1!..."**

Big Mac snorted with amusement as he knew that Applejack's victory was inevitable. Regardless, he was proud of his little sister's physical ability.

Sunset: **"2!..."**

Vinyl: "That's it! Rarity's gone to that fashion boutique in the sky."

Applejack closed her eyes and nodded._"Easy peasy. One, two, threesy-_

Sunset: **"KICKOUT!"**

Rarity kicked out at the very last second, raising her fist into the air and flipping herself onto her front. Applejack and Big McIntosh were taken aback by Rarity kicking out after what was supposed to be the finishing blow. Almost everyone in the audience, including Cadence, hollered and cheered. Big Mac was just stunned.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Vinyl: "Rarity kicked out! She kicked out! SHE KICKED OUT OF THAT FREAKIN' BRUTAL BACKBREAKER!" Vinyl Scratch exclaimed in bewilderment.

Octavia: "Rarity's showing some true determination against Applejack! Traits of a true competitor! Bravo, I say!" Octavia said excitedly.

Rarity, her hair hiding her face, slowly got into a crawling position and immediately began making her way for the ropes in the direction of the runway. Applejack, meanwhile, fell back on her bottom and wiped her now wet hair back. She sat there for a moment to recover before slowly getting to her feet. Meanwhile, Rarity was already using the ropes to get herself on plain footing. Rarity wiped her hair back, and was too bust shaking the cobwebs out of her head to notice that Applejack was advancing on her.

Vinyl: "Now may not be the best time for a rest, Rarity!"

Rarity hung her left arm over the top rope, and leaned backwards to take a short rest on the ropes, but she looked up and was disappointed to see Applejack. The cowgirl grabbed her once styled hair and pulled her off the ropes. Applejack turned her around until she was facing the runway. Then Applejack leaned down her left side to better position herself to use her right hand to hook Rarity's head and hook her left arm in between Rarity's legs. Applejack then lifted Rarity until she was face-up across Applejack's shoulders for an Argentine backbreaker rack (AKA Torture rack).

Vinyl: "Applejack's going for her finisher: the *Southern Sin Driver*! If that connects, Rarity is TOAST!"

Octavia watched in worry. "Having the first one to experience that attack, I have very little doubt Rarity would kick out of it."

Cadence gulped and worryingly looked over to Twilight. "IS that true? Is it really THAT painful?!"

Twilight: "…you may want to look away."

Applejack stuck her tongue out in concentration as she attempted to reposition her hold on Rarity where her right hand would be placed on the front of Rarity's neck and her left arm would hook over the top of both of Octavia's legs. But that would prove to be a difficult task because Rarity immediately began flailing. Applejack tried to get a good hold on her, but because of Applejack's temporary lack of foresight, she neglected to get away from the ropes. So, in the brief time Applejack released Rarity's legs, Rarity pushed fer feet forward which made Applejack slightly lose balance. Rarity's feet miraculously landed on the top rope, and Rarity, without even thinking, pushed her feet off them. Applejack did not react quickly enough to grab Rarity, letting her opponent somehow do a backflip off of her shoulders where Rarity landed perfectly on her feet beside her.

Vinyl: "She backflips out of Applejack's finisher before her head gets busted open!"

Octavia: "A very impressive escape, especially after being followed by a gruesome backbreaker!"

Cadence, who was horrified to peek her head behind Shining Armor's shoulder, felt relief as she heard that there was not going to be any horrible Finisher. But there was still a little match left, and she has plenty of time to be proven wrong.

Ringside, both Rarity and Applejack looked at each other with stunned expressions. Both ladies were surprised that Rarity had manages to get out Applejack's finisher in what felt like a period of time where everything seemed as if it were in slow motion. Rarity was still feeling the sudden rush of excitement from her escape, and only blinked once. Applejack was taken aback, but she soon shook it off and immediately went to grab Rarity. Rarity reacted with little though, stepping out of the way. Rarity then gave Applejack's back a hard slap. The sound of skin being struck produced a sudden squeal of agony from Applejack.

Vinyl: "Job well done, Rarity. But you're supposed to pat YOURSELF on the back."

Pinkie (Announcer): "Silly, Rarity…"

Applejack started jumping from leg to leg as she yelped and whined from her stinging back. Rarity felt her second wind coming along, and she excitedly ran at Applejack's back while she wasn't looking. Rarity jumped up and grabbed Applejack's shoulders from behind. Rarity then landed both of her knees on Applejack's back before threw her weight backwards and fell on her spine, pushing her knees up into Applejack's back in order to connect her signature *Fashion Forward* (Double Knee Backbreaker). Applejack let out an agonizing scream ash she shot forward and landed on her front, her hands on her back and her body kicking aggressively and flailing around, screaming from the out of nowhere signature move.

Octavia: "A DEVISTATING assault on Applejacks' back! Looks like the two ladies are neck-and-neck!"

Vinyl: "They better be, because I think they're necks aren't the only things not broken at this point!"

Rarity slowly and shakily got to her feet and went to rest against the ropes in the direction of the runway. Meanwhile, Applejack finished spazzing out and got to her feet. Applejack felt her face getting hot, and was ashamed that she had to actually wipe away tears. Applejack's neck vein pulsated and she turned around to give Rarity a glare that would make most men shit their pants. Rarity glared back and was ready to fight again.

Vinyl: "Aww, this is gonna be GOOD!"

Applejack stomped over to Rarity, and before Rarity could even raise her fist, Applejack reeled her hand back and openhanded Rarity's face with a loud SMACK!

Applejack: "BITCH!" Applejack snapped venomously, exasperatingly exhaling long breaths.

Cadence, Shining Armor, and Big Mac's mouths dropped at what Applejack had just said. Twilight was no exception, except she also had the added reaction of horror at what her guests may think. With the cheering stuffed animals you would think that it would be hard to hear, but Applejack's sudden outburst made it just audible enough for them to hear.

The slap rocked Rarity to her knees where she held her face. Sunset Shimmer, scared, got to her knees and went to check on Rarity.

Sunset: "Rarity, are you okay?!"

Rarity stood still, but she eventually held her face and shuttered. "I…think I-I-I'm bleeding…"

Sunset's eyes widened. "What?"

Rarity: "Oh God, I'm bleeding!" Rarity whimpered through muffled palms.

As soon as Applejack heard the word "bleeding", her face transformed into horrified concern. Previous feelings of anger and hostility dissipated into worry and possible guilt that she may hit her friend hard enough to make her bleed. Applejack immediately knelt down beside Rarity who was covering her face.

Applejack: "Aww gosh darnit, I'm sorry Rarity! I-I didn't mean to slap ya that hard! Y'all alright?!" Applejack asked quickly.

Octavia: "Oh my God, is she really bleeding?!" Octavia exclaimed in distress, not helping the reactions of the other guests as they were also shocked.

Applejack and Sunset help Rarity to her feet, and Applejack got closer to rarity's face to check. Applejack looked closely at the back of Rarity's hands that were covering her face, and then at the floor of the mat below Rarity. Both were clean.

Applejack looked at the sobbing Rarity puzzled. "Ah don't see no blood."

Rarity stood still for second and pulled her hands away from her face far enough that she could be understood. Her sobbing ceased. "Of course not, darling…"

Out of nowhere, Rarity screeched. Applejack jumped, but Rarity grabbed Applejack's hair and pulled her in so Rarity could give her a seriously solid headbutt to her right temple! Applejack screamed and cursed as she held her head as she stumbled backwards.

Everyone in the audience was startled by the sudden fake out by Rarity, and while some of them cheered, a few were a little uncomfortable. Among them was Cadence who was surprised Rarity would even try to trick her opponent.

Vinyl: "I saw that coming. So, what were you saying about Applejack being the underhanded one?" Vinyl Scratch inquired.

Octavia didn't miss a beat. "Well… now they are both even. An eye for an eye, after all."

Vinyl: "Bull."

Octavia: "Do be quiet and watch the match."

Back in the ring, Applejack staggered back to the middle of the ring cursing like a drunken uncle. Applejack's head started feeling light, but that was the least of her worries because Rarity, now feeling a second wind given to her, started to quickly advance on her. Rarity rushed at Applejack, and Applejack was feeling VERY inclined to knock Rarity's head off of her shoulders. Therefore, Applejack went for a right haymaker, but Rarity ducked under it at the last second, and quickly got Applejack her in a position in which they were back to back. Rarity reached over her shoulders and seizes the back of Bon Bon's head and neck with both hands before throwing herself forward to fall on her back, dragging down Applejack with her to the ground.

Octavia: "A Neckbreaker Slam!"

Vinyl: "Nevermind! Their necks aren't safe anymore! NOTHING IS SAFE ANYMORE!

Rarity jumped to her feet still feeling that her rage had not been completely burned off. Rarity looked down to see that Applejack was reeling on the floor. Rarity could've pinned her right then, but she wanted to do something else. Rarity screamed as she started stomping her boot on Applejack's chest and stomach, getting a lot of painful grunts from her opponent. A few stomps later, she grabbed a giant wad of Applejack's hair and YANKED her back to her feet. Rarity pulled Applejack towards herself, and gave her the strongest knee to the abdomen that she could muster. Applejack coughed up spittle and bet forward with a groan, making it easier for Rarity to grab Applejack's hair and head with both of her hands.

Octavia: "I think Rarity's looking to end it all!"

Rarity wheezed excessively, but she licked her lips and positioned herself for her finishing move. "*cough**cough* Alright, *huff*, Applejack… let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

Applejack's arms dangled downwards, and she only moaned in response.

Vinyl: "Rarity's going for it!"

Rarity uses her left leg to land a high knee to Applejack's face and keeps the knee there. Rarity then bounces on her right leg before jumping and delivering another high knee to Applejack's face also keeping it in place. And with both knees on Applejack's face and nothing to stand on, Rarity lets out a battle cry and falls backwards while Lyra falls forwards. As soon as Rarity's back hits the mat her knees are pushed up into Applejack's face for her finisher, the *Makeover* (Double Knee Facebuster)!

Vinyl: "IT HITS! IT HITS!"

Cadence covered her eyes. _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…"_

Rarity didn't have the energy to do a double kick on Applejack, but the Facebuster seemed to do the job just fine. Applejack shoots backward to her feet, standing on her heels with her arms hanging back in a slight delay. After Rarity's knees pierced her face, Applejack had blacked out with her eyes rolling above her head as she fell on her back.

Big McIntosh's jaw dropped lower than when Applejack had called Rarity a profanity. "Huh…"

Rarity ever so slowly rolled off of her back, and shakily stood on her knees. Rarity turned around to see Applejack lying on the floor sprawled out and slack-jawed, barely moving. Rarity gritted her teeth as she slowly crawled over to Applejack's right side. She placed her left hand on Applejack's right shoulder before using her other arm to grab Applejack's right leg and hook it back until her boot was touching her head.

Rarity's hair hung down as she groaned. "Ugh… for the love of God, COUNT!" Rarity howled.

Sunset Shimmer didn't was a second. **"1!..."**

Octavia: "Rarity hooks the leg! Shoulders down!"

Sunset: **"2!..."**

Vinyl: "No way…"

Sunset:** "3!"**

Vinyl: "Yes way, Rarity beat Applejack!"

Octavia rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~*

As soon as Sunset Shimmer said the magic number three, Rarity immediately let go of Applejack's leg and collapses on top of her. Rarity's head rested on top of Applejack's abdomen with her hair in a complete mess and somewhat wet with the sweat earned from her performance. Rarity finally had some time to gasp for breath as she felt Applejack's abdomen lift her head up and down from her just as excessive breathing circulation. Rarity smiled and laughed in between gasps, and was eventually helped to her feet by Sunset Shimmer. Rarity normally would have not let Sunset Shimmer even TOUCH her, but her tired body was in need of some assistance. Sunset Shimmer lifted Rarity's hand in the air.

Sunset: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY A PINFALL! RARITY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Sunset Shimmer released Rarity's hand, and Rarity collapsed once more, though only to her knees. Rarity wiped her hair back in order to get a better view of her clearly unconscious opponent, a mixture of satisfaction and pity inside her as she took in her victory.

Vinyl: "Finally! After Applejack had won six matches; beating the pulp out of Fluttershy, making Bon Bon tap in the shortest match in CCPW history-

Bon Bon: "GRRR!"

Vinyl: "Tossing around Octavia like a freakin' ragdoll-

Octavia: "You lost to her as well."

Vinyl: "That was a tie," Vinyl Scratch said before continuing. "AND defeating Rarity once before… the winning streak of Applejack the Destroyer has finally ended! Oh how the mighty have fallen, eh Tavi?!"

Octavia: "Absolutely! And ironically, Rarity was the one that broke Applejack's streak. Not that I'm surprised. Like I said before, playing for the crowd too much can get you cocky, and that was Applejack's downfall from what I see."

Vinyl: "Downfall is an understatement! Just LOOK AT HER! She's definitely not going to be waking up from that _anytime _soon!"

Octavia: "Again, absolutely! Applejack outmatched Rarity in weight, height, and strength but Rarity's determination, persistence, and sharp reflexes, pulled her through in the end! Now that they are both even I think Rarity can enjoy her well-deserved victory! BRAVO RARITY! GOOD SHOW!"

Many of the animals in the audience cheered for Rarity's victory, and most of the non-plush audience members were applauding and cheering in excitement from watching a well fought match. Among them were Shining Armor, Cadence, Big McIntosh, and Twilight Sparkle. While Shining Armor was cheering for Rarity, Cadence was just relieved that the fight was over. Meanwhile, Big Mac was having a difficult time coping with her sister's loss as he pushed his hair back in disbelief, never feeling so speechless before. Twilight felt the same way, but more in fear. The match was pretty good, yes, but what took place within the ring, and because some accidental and/or purposeful slips of the tongue it, seemed to get a few negative reactions from the guests. Twilight couldn't have that, and started brainstorming for ways to make the next match more appealing. However, the next thing that happened could only make it even less appealing…

Rarity smiled in victory, but a moment later her smile faded and was replaced with disgust. She felt something rising up. "Oh dear…"

Sunset Shimmer turned to Rarity to see what was wrong, but she wasn't there. That was because Rarity rushed over the commentator's side of the ring, stuck her head out of the ropes, and gagged before throwing up on the mat outside the ring.

Everyone was alarmed, and nobody even noticed Lyra getting out of the bleachers, sprinting for the commentator's table, and grabbing one of the microphones.

Lyra: "Clean up on aisle three… count!" Lyra zinged.

Everyone groaned.

Lyra blinked. "Whut?"

* * *

**Just in case...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any MMA sports related stuff.**

**Well that was an interesting match now wasn't it? You may have picked up that my mind may have been going to some... strange places during this chapter, but I think it was still entertaining. But I hope there wasn't too much dialogue in the match, but if there is please tell me in a review. Now. Please. I beg you... (takes out chloroform...)**

**My semester is almost over, so I'll probably have more time to write some new chapters, but we'll wait and see. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next chapter which will be the FIRST EVER tag team match of Lyra &amp; Bon Bon vs Vinl Scratch &amp; Octavia, I say arevoir.**


	43. A Weaving Web & A Match Switch

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. You know how I said that this would be out sometime next week? Well, the reason for that was because I'm trying to find an editor since my last one ran into unfortunate problems. So I was hoping I would fund an editor before then, but so far I couldn't find any willing to edit my story. So, I decided to edit this myself... so you know it's gonna suck. :I**

**You're also wondering why this chapter is not part of the match? That's because, like chapters 40, 41, and 42 (AKA Chapter 40), this part felt like an entirely different chapter, and I felt this would make the chapter too long. So, I divided chapter 43 into chapters 43 and 44. Chapter 44 has the actual match, and I'm mostly done writing it, but again I'm trying to find an editor. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this... let's face it. It's pretty much a transition chapter. :I But enjoy it nonetheless. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. I also do not own any orphans. Just putting that out there. **

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Lyra stroked the mop up and down the vomit stained mat with great disgust. The chunks of puke were being absorbed by the just as dirty mop. Once Lyra accumulated a proper amount, she dunked it into a large, mobile container of water. The vomit mixed with the water, and Lyra wrinkled her nose as it made a very unappealing color. She then went back to cleaning up the rest of Rarity's breakfast as she gripped the pole of the mop with her latex gloves.

Lyra gagged. "Gyugh! Why do I have to be the one to clean it up?!" Lyra whined.

Twilight was standing next to the puke, inspecting Lyra's progress. "Because you made fun of Rarity when she was puking."

Lyra: "It was a pun!"

Twilight crossed her arms. "It wasn't funny."

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Fine, but why the mop?! Don't we have any other cleaning stuff?! Like a towel?!" Lyra whined further.

Twilight: "Those are the only things we could find around the building, and no you can't use the towels because they are there for you to use when you finish a match. Just consider yourself lucky that I didn't make you use paper towels and clean it up by hand."

Lyra: "Whatever…"

Twilight turned to Bon Bon who was also observing Lyra mopping. "I gotta go. Check Lyra's work when she's done. Then report back to me, okay?"

Bon Bon nodded. "Yeah, and I'll make sure she scrubs up the leftovers and wipes the stains off the mat real good."

Twilight: "Good. Also, make sure you use the odor killers, sanitize the mat, and wash your hands really good. We wouldn't want you to spread germs. Got it?"

Bon Bon gave Twilight a playful salute. "Got it!"

Twilight smiled. "Good," she said before turning to Lyra," Have fun, Lyra. No slacking off after I 'heave' your line of sight, alright?"

Lyra gave Twilight a sarcastic smile. "Heheheh!" Followed by a sneer.

Twilight walked away, leaving Lyra and Bon Bon to clean the mess left there from the aftermath of the match. Twilight walked around the corner of the ring. As she turned, she looked up to see Pinkie Pie putting a stuffed beaver underneath Applejack's head. Applejack had been unconscious ever since the match ended, and since then Pinkie Pie, Big McIntosh, and Fluttershy had created a special bed of stuffed animals for her to sleep on. It must have been hard for Big Mac to see Applejack get beaten up by a person who sells dresses for a living. Not that she could blame him. She couldn't even believe that Rarity could give out so much punishment. Yet, despite it being such a good match, Applejack and Rarity were incredibly violent and ruthless. That's not to say that it wasn't allowed, but they may have gotten a little _too_ into their battle, especially with all the vicious name-calling and other unnecessary verbal assaults that were involved. During the match, Twilight could tell that the three of her guests were a little put off by the amounts of vulgarity in it. Cadence was definitely the least comfortable watching the match; Cadence would look away from the bad parts, and even passed out at one point. Not that it really surprised her. Cadence had always been the gentle and loving type. But the match still went a little far beyond the typical wrestling match, and she now she had to figure out a way to lower some of the tension. Luckily, she thought of something just shortly after she gave Lyra the mop and watched horror grow on her face.

Twilight sauntered over to the left side bleachers where almost everyone was hanging out. Rarity was sitting in the front row still in her two-piece wrestling outfit with a towel around her neck. She had just got back from the locker room and was drinking a bottle of ginger ale, most likely for her stomach. She still looked a little winded with some color still present in her cheeks, but other than that and a bruise or two, she looked pretty okay. And her performance definitely caught the attention of the other members of CCPW with how they were surrounding her like she was a runway model.

Cadence: "Wow, Rarity! I knew you could defend yourself, but I couldn't even DREAM that you would be able to beat Applejack in a one-on-one fight!" Cadence praised as she voluntarily combed Rarity's hair behind her.

Rarity grimaced at the unintentional insult in her compliment, but she let it slide. "Thank you darling, but my match didn't end as gracefully as I thought it would. I… I puked in front of all of you and made the mats filthy! Ooooh, this is simply EMBARRASING!" Rarity said as she covered her face, her cheeks even redder now.

Twilight: "Embarrassing?! That couldn't be far from the truth Rarity! You've displayed a lot of athleticism in the ring today, and you won!" Twilight praised.

Pinkie Pie randomly jumped in the conversation. "Yeah, Rarity! You were like BAM! POW! WHAM! And when Applejack lifted you, you were like 'nu-uh sweetie, you put a ring on me first' before delivering another BAMMO! KABLOOIE! And other cool hurt-sounding stuff!" Pinkie Pie cheered while throwing fake punches and kicks.

Rarity looked up at Twilight and Pinkie Pie with dry apathy. "You know I was referring to the vomiting, right?"

Pinkie Pie stopped and slapped her head. "OOOOoooh! Yeah. That was totally gross." Pinkie Pie said with a disgusted expression.

Twilight gently pushed Pinkie Pie to the side. "Yeah, but you probably just overstressed your body. I would be barfing all OVER the place if I had been in that match."

Pinkie: "Eeeeew! Twilight, you're nasty!"

Twilight playfully pushed Pinkie Pie's shoulder with her hand, making Pinkie Pie giggle as she regained balance. Shortly after, Big McIntosh and Fluttershy joined in after settling in Applejack with some stuffed animal friends.

Fluttershy: "We're back, and I'm happy to say that Applejack's going to be alright. She doesn't seem to be hurt all that much…"

Twilight glanced over at Rarity. _"Besides the concussion."_

Fluttershy: "Congratulations on beating Applejack, Rarity. I know _I _wouldn't be able to compete with Applejack that much, let alone knock her out. And I've wrestled with her before too…" Fluttershy said with a shutter.

Big Mac: "Eeyup…"

Everyone in the group looked up at the tall man, and was surprised that he was still very content and calm after seeing her little sister losing a fight. He didn't take his eyes off Rarity though; his mouth still chewing on hey and his hands tucked into is pockets.

Rarity smiled nervously. "Hehe, well yes, um…"

Fluttershy: "It's okay, Rarity. He isn't mad at you. Isn't that right, Big Mac?" Fluttershy asked Big McIntosh.

Big McIntosh sighed and took his hand out of his pocket to wave it off. "Eeyup."

Rarity mentally collapsed in relief. "Haha, yes! I'm glad!"

Fluttershy shuffled her feet. "Although… I think you may have been the inciest _tinciest_ bit too rough…" Fluttershy offered with a small and cautious smile.

Twilight and company shifted their attention back to Applejack once more. She was lying on a bed of animals with her eyes closed and her hands over her chest as if she was a dead person on her way to her grave. Rarity blushed with a bashful smile.

Rarity: "I suppose I may have taken that a little too far, haven't I?"

Shining Armor finally spoke up. "Well, yeah. You did. But to be honest I'd rather take things too far and knock her out than not take it far enough and land myself in a hospital bed. AJ probably would have done the same thing."

Big McIntosh nodded. "Eeyup."

Cadence swiped down the brush on Rarity's hair one last time, bringing back Rarity's after-match jungle to its pre-match styled form. "There. All done," Cadence said, putting down the comb and handing Rarity the mirror, "Is this okay?"

Rarity looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was no longer a mangled mess, and Rarity smiled widely.

Rarity: "This is FABULOUS, Darling! Oh my beautiful, styled, hair! How I've missed you so…" Rarity exclaimed, batting her eyes in the mirror and flipping her hair.

Cadence giggled. "Well, thank you. I've been brushing knots out of the orphans' hair every day before we went to volunteer down at the soup kitchen."

Rarity puckered her lips in the mirror before putting it down. "Well your charity has done your combing expertise wonders, Cadence," Rarity said before looking behind at Cadence. "But enough of that, so how did you like the match? Fun?"

A spotlight was turned on Cadence, and she gave herself an uncomfortable scratch of the cheek before giving her answer. "Well… I'm not all that into wrestling. I mean I watched a few matches before, but all of that violence seemed a bit… much. In my opinion," Cadence confessed, biting her lip briefly, "I'm not saying that you weren't good! You were so amazing, I had no idea you could fight like that! But, I think that you were a little too mean…"

Twilight gulped. This wasn't good.

Rarity: "Darling, this is professional wrestling. I really can't afford to hold back on my opponents." Rarity reminded.

Cadence: "I meant that you and Applejack seemed really angry with each other. I know that girl with the shaded lenses said you guys had a match before and that Applejack had wronged you in some way, but you two were saying some very awful things to each other. I couldn't make all of it out, but it was hard to mistake Applejack calling you a… *ahem* cow, or when she also slapped you and called you a… female dog. Also, the way you tricked her seemed rather out of character for someone like you, and even Applejack. I don't want to make a wrong assumption, but … there seems to be some very serious dissension between the both of you."

Rarity's mouth gapped as she tried to look for an answer. She couldn't find one and eyed Twilight. Twilight took immediate action.

Twilight: "Oh, what?! Really! Of course NOT! They're completely over that silly little dispute!" Twilight laughed, getting in the bleachers and taking a seat, "As for how they acted today… Um… you've seen… how violent and competitive wrestling can be; how focused and engrossed the wrestlers have to be when fighting, right? Sometimes… and this happens to all of us, but, uh… when we're in the ring we get VERY competitive and we sometimes end up doing or saying thing we don't actually mean. And, uh… "

Shining Armor jumped in. "What Twiley's trying to say is that there's a lot of trash talk in sports. Like when a football coach calls his team a bunch of sissies if they lose, or when two basketball players get into it before a big game. Sometimes it's harsh, but when you're in the heat of the moment you can end up saying and doing just about anything. You know what I'm saying?" Shining Armor finished coolly.

Twilight smiled in relief, thankful for Shining Armor coming to her rescue.

Cadence nodded. "I guess so, but I have another concern."

Twilight's smile was knocked down by the power of false hope.

Cadence: "I was also wondering… why were you and Applejack so mean to Sunset Shimmer? I mean I know that she used to be a bully, and says she isn't anymore, but you two looked like you were being jerks to her. Again, I couldn't make it out, but your body language was indicating that you were both yelling at each other through the entire match, and I may have also saw Applejack kick Sunset, but that could've been an accident…. Either way, it wasn't very pleasant to see. I would understand how she would have made all of you mad, and I don't really know her that well myself, but I didn't think that either of you were very considerate towards her."

Rarity looked down, abashed and uncomfortable.

Cadence suddenly looked concerned. "What? Do you have a problem with Sunset Shimmer, Rarity?"

Shining Armor and Twilight looked at each other, each beckoning the other to speak up. Twilight and Shining Armor gave each other mean looks before Twilight finally went ahead.

Twilight: "The same thing happened to Sunset Shimmer with what Shining Armor said before. Sunset Shimmer was the referee, so she was also in the crossfire. It comes with the job, but Rarity and Applejack didn't mean anything they said, and Sunset understood that. Besides, everyone here LOVES Sunset Shimmer!"

Rarity looked up. "We do?"

Shining Armor looked at Shining Armor with just as much surprise. "You do?"

Twilight smiled wider. "Yes. We do," said Twilight with a vaguely threatening undertone, "Right, Rarity?"

Cadence looked at Rarity with a questioning expression. Behind her was Twilight giving Rarity a stern look along with a "Just go along with it" hand gesture. Rarity quickly conceded and put her acting skills into play.

Rarity put on her best fake genuine smile she could make. "Well, of _course _we love Sunset Shimmer! She's been here for so long, and we've gotten to know her SO well! I will admit that I was rather skeptical at first, she's really shown herself to be quite the charming and kind lady," Rarity said that before looking upset, "I'm so sorry if I looked like I was rude to her, Cadence."

Cadence looked down. "Oh… now I feel kind of bad about questioning you…"

Twilight: "Whoa, whoa! It's not _your_ fault that you misread the situation. Everyone does that." Twilight quickly put in.

Rarity: "I'm so sorry…"

Cadence let out a deep breath. "Okay," Cadence sighed before jerking upward. "I don't mean to be… mean, but I don't think Sunset Shimmer was aware of it. Maybe you could call her down here and ask? I'm not saying I don't believe you, but I just want to make sure that Sunset Shimmer hasn't taken it the wrong way."

Rarity's smile cracked a bit, but she still stayed in character. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Fluttershy were exchanging worried lances.

Rarity: "Hahaha! Cadence, I'm pretty sure that Sunset Shimmer-

Twilight broke in between the line of sight between Cadence and Rarity.

Twilight: "That Sunset Shimmer wouldn't mind! I mean, just to be sure that Sunset Shimmer understands." Twilight offered.

Rarity's expression became a little less pleasant, irritation setting into her stare. Twilight turned her head, and unable to be seen by Cadence, gave Rarity another crossly glare. Rarity drops her smile halfway and rolls her eyes. "Of course…"

Twilight cooled down and looked to the ring where Sunset Shimmer had finished checking the ropes in the upper left corner before turning herself around and sat against it with a tired look on her face. Sunset Shimmer was told to inspect the ring for any damages since the match between Rarity and Applejack was so gruesome. Luckily, Sunset Shimmer seemed to be finished, and she was also in vocal range.

Twilight cupped her hands. "Hey, Sunset! Could you come over here for a moment?!" Twilight called out.

Sunset Shimmer craned her neck and saw that Twilight was beckoning her to come to the bleachers. Sunset Shimmer casually got up to her feet, exited the ring, and walked over there. Sunset Shimmer quickly glanced at everyone before giving her attention to Twilight.

Sunset: "Hey, Twilight. I just finished the inspection and nothing seems to be broken. What's up?"

Twilight looked over at Rarity and gave her the go ahead. Rarity (reluctantly) got up and walked over to Sunset Shimmer with a half-smile and a look of uncomfortable disappointment. This, understandably, had Sunset Shimmer raising a questioning eyebrow.

Rarity: "Sunset, sweetheart. Twilight called you up here because we want to make sure there wasn't a misunderstanding earlier."

Sunset Shimmer gave Rarity a weird look. "Um, come again?"

Rarity suddenly grabbed Sunset Shimmer's hands with hers, making Sunset Shimmers give Rarity an even weirder look.

Rarity: "Oh, I think you know, darling. You know as well as I do that being in a wrestling match can be straining on the nerves, don't you? And how I didn't mean anything I may have said to you during the match?"

Sunset Shimmer was kind of taken aback, but Rarity's eyes gestured her towards Cadence who was looking at her curiously. Sunset Shimmer caught on, and responded back coolly.

Sunset: "Well of course I do, Rarity. I know you didn't mean those things. You were under a lot of stress, and I can understand how that could get to you."

Rarity beamed. "Well, good! I wouldn't want you to think I would willingly attack you so viciously, you being such a valuable and loved member of CCPW."

Sunset blinked, a little pissed, but she kept going. "Of course not. As your friend, I _completely_ understand."

Cadence now seemed to be content with the situation. "Glad there was nothing wrong. I'm sorry about my suspicions."

Pinkie: "WAIT!" Pinkie Pie alerted.

Everyone looked to Pinkie Pie, a few with very pained stares.

Twilight: "Yes…?"

Pinkie Pie: "Where's the hug? Good friends NEED to hug each other!" Pinkie Pie demanded out of the blue, "Otherwise they are just… alone and hugless…"

Twilight, Sunset, Rarity: _"PINKIE PIE!"_ they all mentally screamed.

Pinkie Pie cocked her head. "Yes?"

Sunset Shimmer put her hands up. "Oh. No, I believe Rarity. I don't really like hugs," Sunset Shimmer said backing up, only to get a bad look from Twilight.

Cadence: "Oh, no, it's fine! You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I know all of you are being honest with me, and I feel so bad for being so nosy. " Cadence said with a depressing sigh.

An unnecessary tear shed down Pinkie Pie's face as she went to give Cadence a side hug. Twilight frowned, wanting to do the same. But she knew that she couldn't. She didn't deserve it. Twilight couldn't wrap her arms around Cadence, knowing that she had lied to her. Twilight could only tell Cadence, hiding all visible shame, that she was forgiven.

Cadence looked her left and became wide-eyed instantly. "Oh my…"

A few feet away, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia were making casual struts towards the group. They had gotten back from the locker rooms and changed into their wrestling outfits. This wasn't anything new to the CCPW crew, but it was to Big Mac, Shining Armor, and definitely Cadence who was showing some red. This was more a reaction to seeing Vinyl Scratch's costume than Octavia's, as it was obviously more revealing. And the blushes on Big Mac and Shining Armor agree. Cadence's blush didn't agree though, and she quickly grabbed her man and held him closely, giving Shining Armor her cutest look while Shining Armor rolled his eyes. Once they had arrived, Octavia was first to speak.

Octavia:"Pardon our intrusion, but we are ready."

Vinyl: "Yeah, when are we going to start?" Vinyl Scratch asked to know one in particular before eying Big McIntosh and taking off her glasses to show him her eyes, "Hey, handsome." Vinyl Scratch said with a wink.

Big Mac looked around, expecting for her to be speaking to someone else. Then it dawned on her that she was looking at him, and he started to sweat. "Eeyup..."

Octavia: "Please…"

Vinyl Scratch ignored Octavia and went straight for Big McIntosh. Vinyl Scratch stopped in front of Big Mac with them being only several inches apart. Vinyl Scratch put her right hand on her hop and looked up at him.

Vinyl: "I hope you enjoy the tag team match, big guy. I think you'll be very… satisfied with my performance, "Vinyl Scratch said with a seductive wink, "You mind cheering me and Octavia on?"

Big Mac blushed and quickly backed away, a little frightened. "E-E-Eeyup..."

Twilight grabbed Vinyl Scratch and pulled her off to the side. "Actually, there's going to be a change of plans," Twilight said before addressing everyone, "We're going to be switching the matches around."

Vinyl turned around. "You can't be serious…"

Pinkie: "YAY!"

Fluttershy: "What do you mean, Twilight?"

Twilight: "I'll explain in a sec," Twilight said before addressing Big McIntosh and Cadence, "Would you two mind if you leave for a moment. We have some things to discuss."

Big McIntosh shrugged and turned to make his way back to his seemingly vegetated sister. Cadence, though, gave Twilight an unsure look.

Cadence: "But… what about Shining?"

Twilight: "We need to tell him something too. It won't take long, I promise." Twilight assured.

Cadence: "If you say so, Twilight…"

Cadence gave a passing glance to Shining Armor as she headed in Big McIntosh's direction, most likely goin to see how Applejack's condition was. Everyone watched her leave, and when she was out of earshot they all presumed to speak their minds.

Sunset: "You try flaunting yourself for Big Mac in your wrestling stripper outfit, and you call ME the slut?!" Sunset Shimmer snapped.

Vinyl Scratch sneered. "Don't be jealous because I can actually GET a guy, oh wait, you got Flash, but that ain't no big accomplishment! Besides, I was just doing it so Big Mac wouldn't suspect anything about how we have to act like we give a damn about you!"

Sunset: "That why you were eying Big Mac's pecks?"

Vinyl: "Fuck you!"

Sunset: "Fuck YOU!"

Twilight stepped in and firmly stopped this argument from escalating. As Twilight broke them up, Shining Armor also stepped in to speak his mind.

Shining: "Hey, Twilight, why'd you lie to Big Mac and Cadence for? That doesn't look too loving to me." Shining Armor said, pointing his thumb at Sunset and Vinyl Scratch.

Twilight was understanding of her brother's disappointment, and quickly explained herself.

Twilight: "Shining, I'm so, so, sorry! But you have to understand that we don't want to look bad in front of Cadence and Big Mac, especially after what happened in _Rarity's match!"_ Twilight said, shooting an accusing glare Rarity's way.

Rarity's mouth dropped. "What did I do?!"

Twilight: "Rarity, you let your personal feelings get in the way of the match, and as a result you and Applejack made us look like maniacs who throw childish temper tantrums! Also, that was a low blow faking out Applejack like that, Rarity! I figured you showed more class than that! Are you TRYING to make us look bad?!" Twilight snapped.

Rarity stood up, color rising to her cheeks. "So… is this how you really felt about my match, Twilight? I thought you enjoyed it … but then again, Cadence was here for that, wasn't she?! Applejack did the same thing to me in our last battle, you know. Where were you there, Twilight?! Do tell! I'm all ears!" Rarity snapped back.

Twilight was about to start a lecture, but Shining Armor stopped her because he didn't like this at all.

Shining: "Twiley, calm down! The match was _fine, _and you already pointed out everything to us_. _Now apologize to your friend for inappropriately raising your voice at her." Shining Armor commanded sternly.

Twilight still could feel her heat, but she cooled down a bit once she saw Rarity fanning herself with her hand, obviously trying not to start anything. Seeing that felt like a punch in the gut for Twilight, and she quickly performed Cadence's breathing technique before walking over to Rarity and offering her a hug. Rarity was hesitant for a moment, but she regained her composure and returned the hug.

Twilight: "I'm so sorry, Rarity. That was completely uncalled for." Twilight whispered in her ear.

Rarity let a hot breath escape her lips into a sigh. "It was… but I guess I can let it slide."

Twilight and Rarity broke the embrace, and Shining Armor nodded in approval.

Shining: "Good. Now, can we get back to you guys not being up front with my girlfriend? And Big Mac?"

Twilight turned around and looked at Shining Armor with pleading eyes. "Please, Shining Armor. We're just doing this because we don't want you, Cadence, or Big McIntosh to worry about us."

Pinkie: "But I thought we were doing this because you said that they would call the po-Mmph?"

Sunset Shimmer swiftly put her hand over Pinkie Pie's mouth, aware of the fact that Pinkie Pie has no filter.

Twilight continued. "Cadence just got back and jumped on us for a surprise visit, and we don't want to welcome with unnecessary bickering. You can understand that, right?"

Shining Armor took a moment to think it over. "I suppose you're right, but it's still dishonest."

Twilight: "I know, but it's just a little white lie. And it doesn't have to last forever because Cadence'll probably not want to visit for another show because of how much she dislikes conflict," Twilight reasoned, clasping her hands together into a begging gesture, "Just please don't let Cadence or Big Mac know. It's for the best, okay?"

Shining Armor closed his eyes with arms crossed, a look of focus and contemplation plastered on his face. "…Okay. But this is just because I don't want Cadence to worry about anything else but you winning your match. I still don't like it, but at the same time I can understand where you're coming from. Thanks for being honest with me, Twiley," Shining Armor said before walking away and leaving the CCPW members to themselves.

Twilight looked down at the floor. _"Honest… yeah, right…"_

Twilight's attention was brought back by the sound of Vinyl Scratch snapping her fingers.

Vinyl: "Hey, Twilight. Hate to knock you out of your thoughts, but weren't you saying something about switching our matches?"

Twilight: "Oh... yes... I decided that Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and I are going to be wrestling next, and the tag match will be placed as the main event instead." Twilight explained.

Pinkie Pie squeed. "This is absolutely funtibular-awesomsauce-tastic!"

Fluttershy: "I didn't mind waiting actually." Fluttershy murmured, somewhat frightened of getting jumped by two opponents at once.

Octavia groaned. "But we JUST changed…"

Vinyl: "I thought we cleared that mess up."

Twilight: "We did, but the first match still didn't turn out as well as I had hoped in terms of professionalism. I would feel more comfortable if our three-way match went next as to-

Vinyl: "As to not let us go next because you think that me, Octavia, Lyra, and Bon Bon would fuck it up and make things worse?" Vinyl Scratch finished.

Twilight: "…"

Vinyl: "…"

Everyone: "…"

Twilight: "…it's just to ease the tension, Vinyl Scratch."

Vinyl Scratch stood there for a moment. She nodded before putting her shaded glasses back on. "I get it. Let's go, Tavi…"

Vinyl Scratch and Octavia immediately left for the bleachers to change back, and you could hear them complain as they walked farther and farther away. With them gone, Twilight told everyone to, once again, be on their best behavior. Twilight volunteered to inform Lyra and Bon Bon about her decision, and also told everyone to reconsider their roles/positions for the next match.

As Twilight walked away, she caught a glance of Sunset Shimmer looking at her with a rather disappointed frown. She didn't look mad, but Twilight knew Sunset Shimmer wasn't happy with what was happening so far, and Twilight could understand why. She basically just used another lie to cover up the bigger lie. Twilight honestly didn't like lying, especially not to Shining Armor, but she knew that risks were involved. She HAD to. She loved Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling too much to let it be ruined because everyone wants to be a jerk. But still, Twilight felt her heart sink after her brother thanked her for her "honesty". Twilight didn't want that thank you. All she wanted was to make sure that he didn't tell on them. A thought that made Twilight's mind seek further deep.

Twilight: _"NO! It was for everyone's own good. I can't be thinking about this right now. I have a match to win!" _Twilight thought as she kept on walking with a noticeable slug in her step.

* * *

**How was it? Not too many errors I hope. Also, I hope you enjoy the Triple Threat match next chapter because I had a fun time writing it. :-) **

**Hopefully I can find an editor sometime next week, but if not I'll have to edit it myself. If so, then it will suck. :( Until then, arevoir.**

***I'm sorry for removing chapter 44 so soon. There have been some inconsistencies that I need to fix with it. I'll put it back up when I'm done. Most likely tomorrow. Thank you.***


	44. Twilight vs Pinkie Pie vs Fluttershy

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Wow, this is the longest match as well as the longest chapter I've ever written so far. Exactlt 13,333 words of CCPW fun! Or, in my case, 13,333 words of probable errors and sucky writing. :3 Yeah... I'm not sure if this match is going to be any good, but the point of having reviewers to give you (constructive) feedback I suppose. I don't have alot to say on this opening author's note, so I'll just leave you guys to the mediocrity you are about to subject yourself too. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. I also do not own One Direction, Nightcore, Britt Nicole (Lecrae), or any of their respective songs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Forty minutes later…**

Octavia, being the one assigned to announcer, dimmed the lights to shadow the bleachers. Activating the stuffed animals was also announcer protocol, so Octavia did so, letting them cheer to their batteries' content. Inside the bleachers, Big McIntosh was seated next to Applejack, waiting for her to wake up. Cadence and Shining Armor were sitting front row again on the left side bleachers, ready and waiting to cheer Twilight to victory in her match.

Sunset Shimmer was back in the ring, still in her referee outfit. She was a lot less stressed this time around with the opponents she's reffing being the ones who supported her throughout her invitation to CCPW thus far. Meanwhile Lyra and Bon Bon were finishing their microphone set ups. Bon Bon was working the bell while Lyra was working Bon Bon's neck with her lips.

Bon Bon: "Hey, Lyra! Stop kissing it like that! It tickles!" Bon Bon giggled loudly, completely forgetting that the microphone was activated so that out-of-context line could be heard. Octavia thought it rude to make the stuffed animals laugh at such a thing, but luckily everyone else did the job just fine.

Lyra immediately retracted her mouth from her nape, embarrassed. A second later, Lyra decided to fuck it and try to kiss Bon Bon's neck again anyway. Bon Bon promptly shoved her face away.

Bon Bon cleared her throat. "Hello! Ignore that last bit, and welcome back to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Lyra: "Cock tease…"

Bon Bon: "You don't even have a cock, but anyway let's talk about this match! Give us the details, Ly Ly!"

Lyra: "Okay, here's the match: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy will be facing off against each other in a three-way match… which should really be called a Triple Threat… but, whatever. And the winner gets bragging rights. As per usual. Also, as a special request by Twilight Sparkle, this match will be under standard rules with the exception of countouts outside the ring. But even then, pins and submissions outside the ring do not count," Lyra finished before turning off her mic briefly to look at Bon Bon, "Okay, this feels really unnecessary."

Bon Bon deactivated her mic briefly. "She said this was so the match would be more 'balanced and fair' as she put it. Just go along with it for now."

Lyra sighed. "Okay, but I want this explained to me later..."

They both reactivated their mics.

Bon Bon cleared her throat. "But, whatever shall happen to these three best friends as they tear each other to shreds in the ring, Lyra?!" Bon Bon asked her lover melodramatically.

Cadence gulped in the bleachers, reminded of the fact that Twilight could be seriously injured.

Lyra: "I'll tell you what's going to happen, Bonnie! A 'what-if' scenario of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship Three-way title bout with the competitors REVERSED! That really should have been called a Three-way Dance, but again, whatever."

Bon Bon: "Obviously, I wasn't in CCPW when that match was held, but I do remember being told the three competitors were Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash with Rainbow winning the title."

Lyra: "Yesiree! These girls haven't had much luck in the ring lately though. Most of them have a hard time getting above 5th in rank. You could almost call them jobbers."

Bon Bon: "_Almost._ They're still very good in the ring, and they're practically veterans compared to you and me, Lyra."

Lyra pursed her lips. "Nah, I bet I can take them all on." Lyra bragged, smiling aimlessly.

Bon Bon laughed. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Lyra. Let's wait until this match is over, and _then _you can challenge them to a three-on-one match."

Lyra cringed. "Yeeeaaaaah-no. I'll just stick to the singles matches, thank you."

Bon Bon nodded with an amused smile. "That's what I thought. But let's not waist anymore time. We want to get to the match."

Lyra: "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Lyra cheered.

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ _Britt Nicole_'s song "_Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Octavia (Announcer): "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! This Triple Threat match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Coming from the Canterlot Local Library…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 121 lbs…The Star Student of Canterlot High…TWIIILIGHT SPARKLEEE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight Sparkle emerges from the curtain in a confident manner as she pumps her left fist in the air and gives the audience a friendly smile. She then puts her arm down and starts to do a light strut down the runway. Twilight was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair in its same style as she made her way down to the ring.

Shining: "Yeah, Twilight! YAHOOO!" Shining Armor screamed.

Cadence giggled, and clapped with zealous enthusiasm. "Yeah, let's go Twi-light! *clap-clap-clap* Let's go! Hooray!"

Lyra: "Listen to those fans roar in approval of Twilight Sparkle! All two of them!"

Bon Bon: "Twilight's going to be under quite a bit of pressure with those two cheering her on and expecting her victory. Of course, Twilight's going to have to focus on the match if she has any chance to win against her two opponents and make a good impression on the audience members."

Lyra: "Kind of like how Rainbow Dash made a good impression of a foot on her face last week." Lyra stated bluntly.

Bon Bon smacked Lyra quickly.

Lyra: "Oooowwwwah!" Lyra whined, nursing the back of her head.

Bon Bon: "Don't mention that match." Bon Bon whispered into Lyra's ear.

Lyra: "Oh. Sorry."

Twilight nodded in approval as she approached the ring. Twilight climbed onto the apron and grabbed the middle rope to raise it so she could duck under it and enter the ring. She then waved to the audience (especially to Shining Armor and Cadence) with both arms as she proceeds to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower left corner). Once there she climbed on her turnbuckle until she was standing on the middle rope and pointed in the air with her left hand and pointed her hand at the audience while sweeping it across with her right hand. Twilight then jumped off the turnbuckle and leaned against it to wait for her match to commence.

Bon Bon: "Twilight's also going to be facing an opponent that she's had some brief match history with. Of course, I don't have to say her name because she's the next one about to come out."

Lyra opened her mouth to speak.

Bon Bon quickly interjected. "To the ring."

Lyra pouted. "Hmph…"

*~ _Nightcore_'s song "_Dam Dadi Do_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Octavia (Announcer): "Introducing next…Returning from an ill bed rest…Standing in at "5'6" and weighing in at 119 lbs…The life of any party…PIIINKIE PIE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie Pie exploded out of the curtain and was showered with confetti that she put on top of the curtain herself as she jumped up and down, pointing a finger in the air. She kept pointing upward as she did a merry skip down the runway. Pinkie Pie was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her natural hairstyle.

Lyra: "Poor Pinkie Pie missed out on a lot of last week's action because of her cold, but now she looks ready for a fight! What do you think, Bon Bon?"

Bon Bon: "Yes, but all that time in bed probably didn't leave Pinkie Pie much time to train. She might be a little rusty in this match, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see for ourselves."

Lyra: "I think she'll be just as good as she was before her sickness because she has new energy to burn after being so sick for a while."

Bon Bon: "Truthfully, she hasn't been doing that well even before her cold with four losses and being 9th in rank."

Lyra: "At least she's not as low as Twilight, who's at the very bottom." Lyra reminded.

Twilight gave Lyra a glare from the ring. "Hey!"

Bon Bon: "Speaking of Twilight, I heard that she faced Pinkie Pie in a match during the second show of CCPW, and lost."

Lyra: "Then we could see Twilight getting a revenge pin on Pinkie Pie in this match. If Pinkie Pie doesn't take her down first, that is."

Bon Bon: "Who knows what Pinkie Pie's going to do. Despite her record, she's no walk in the park when it comes to performance. She may just give us a surprise victory in her favor."

Lyra: "Yeah, if there's anything Pinkie Pie's good at its surprises… and baking… and parties… I also think she took up pottery-

Bon Bon: "We get it."

Once Pinkie Pie got to the side of the ring, she climbed up the ring apron and grabbed the top rope before using it to do a front flip into the ring. The landing was a little shaky, but it was definitely enough to receive applause from everyone in the audience. Pinkie Pie did a brief skip around the ring, giving Twilight a playful grin along the way, and went over to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper right corner) to do a few jumps in order to increase her heart rate.

*~ _One Direction_'s song "_That's_ _What Makes You Beautiful_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Octavia (Announcer): "And lastly…From the Canterlot Animal Shelter…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 118 lbs…The Timid Beauty of the Ring…FLUUUTERSHYYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy slowly emerged from the curtain and stepped into the lights that marked her out to everyone. Fluttershy looked to the ring and saw Sunset Shimmer beckoning her to come. Fluttershy started her slow walk down the ring, but felt rather shameful as she pressed on. Boys were going to watch her wrestle today, and Cadence, being a girl, didn't help because she wasn't used to being around her. She was okay with everyone watching her mostly because she would envision them all as stuffed animals cheering her on as she wrestled. But with Big McIntosh, Shining Armor, and Cadence being pointed out as important guests, it was hard to ignore their presence.

Bon Bon: "Fluttershy's looking pretty nervous for this match."

Lyra: "Pre-match jitters. Everyone gets it. Except for me, of course." Lyra bragged.

Bon Bon: "That's why you threw up before your debut match?"

Lyra narrowed her eyes. "No! I didn't throw up! I just… was doing some special breathing exercises."

Bon Bon smiled. "Uh huh."

Lyra: "Stop getting us off topic, Bon Bon, we're talking about Fluttershy now. I cleaned up puke today, and I don't want to talk about it anymore." Lyra retorted.

Bon Bon: "Uh huh. Weather she has butterflies in her stomach or not, Fluttershy's going to have to face two opponents at once with one of them being Pinkie Pie, an opponent that Fluttershy's competed with twice."

Lyra: "And she has beaten her twice as well. With last week by a pinfall and the first one… well, I wasn't told. I tried, but nobody wanted to talk about it. I don't know why."

Bon Bon: "The point is she won, and Pinkie Pie's going to get a third chance at her in this Triple Threat match."

Lyra: "Sure are a lot of payback opportunities in this match, isn't there?" Lyra said to herself.

Bon Bon nodded. "But that makes this match all the more interesting."

Fluttershy walked over to the side of the ring and ascended up to the ring apron. Fluttershy grabbed the middle rope, lifted in, and carefully stepped through it. Fluttershy gave the audience a little wave before going to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left corner). Along the way there, Sunset Shimmer followed her so she could search her for illegal objects.

Fluttershy: "Sunset, how do you not get embarrassed?" Fluttershy asked as she spread her body for the frisk.

Sunset started her search around Fluttershy's head. "About what?"

Fluttershy: "About boys watching you when you're wearing… this." Fluttershy said, gesturing at her leotard.

Sunset Shimmer finished her frisk and stood up. "You don't need to worry about that right now, Fluttershy. Big Mac's going to be checking on Applejack while Twilight's brother will be cheering her on. Just worry about the match and you'll be fine." Sunset Shimmer advised with a friendly smile.

Fluttershy breathed out slowly, relaxing herself. "I guess I can do that. Thank you."

Sunset: "Anytime." Sunset Shimmer said with a wink before leaving her to go frisk Twilight.

Once sunset Shimmer had done the routine frisk with Twilight and Pinkie Pie, she walked to the middle of the ring and gestured for the three competitors to meet. The three friends walked until they were all closely packed into a triangle with Sunset Shimmer standing outside of it. The three of them exchanged glances to one another as Sunset finished explaining the rules.

Sunset: "…no scratching, no eye pokes, and no biting," Sunset concluded before turning to Twilight, "How was that?" Sunset Shimmer asked, wanting to know if she had explained them correctly.

Twilight: "That was good." Twilight commented.

Pinkie: "Twilight, you're not going to take it easy on us, are you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight smirked. "Of course not. I plan on winning!"

Pinkie Pie cracked her knuckles. "I'm not going to take it easy on you two either! You're both going to be getting some Pinkie Punishment! What about you, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy rubbed her arm. "I… just hope you won't get mad at me, Twilight."

Twilight frowned. "For what? Winning? If you win, I'll accept my defeat. You don't have to worry about me being mad at you." Twilight assured.

Fluttershy: "I meant if I mess up something and you yell at me like you did with Rarity…" Fluttershy said looking down at her boots.

Twilight put a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Fluttershy. Unlike everyone else, we three aren't at each other's throats. Just wrestle at your best," Twilight said, shifting her gaze over to Shining Armor and Cadence in the bleachers, "but make sure to keep it clean and make it look good for everyone watching, alright?"

Fluttershy understood. Twilight released her from her hand, and Fluttershy took a fighting stance.

Fluttershy: "I don't want to disappoint anyone… so I'm going to try my very best to beat you two! If you say that's okay, I mean." Fluttershy exclaimed, a small smile appearing with a confident look in her eyes.

Twilight nodded, took a few steps back, and got into a stance too. "That's what I like to hear!"

Pinkie Pie shivered in excitement before jumping back into a stance as well. "Oh, this is going to be gooood! Bring it!"

Sunset liked what she saw, and decided to start of the match.

Sunset: "Okay… ready… aaand FIGHT!" Sunset Shimmer yelled before signaling Bon Bon to ring the bell.

Bon Bon rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Once the bell rang, the three started to circle each other for a few seconds. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie tackled Twilight Sparkle to the ground straight away. Twilight didn't have much time to react as he pink haired girl was on her like ugly on an ape. Once Pinkie mounted, she reached her hands down to grab Twilight's head. However, Twilight caught Pinkie Pie's hands with her own, and the two went into a fingerlock power struggle.

Twilight: "Get off me, Pinkie!" Twilight growled, trying to keep Pinkie Pie from muscling her shoulders to the mat.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Hey, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention."

Pinkie Pie spoke too soon. Fluttershy went behind Pinkie Pie, and put her in a waistlock. Fluttershy then started to pull back to be met with her friend's resistance. Pinkie Pie was too busy struggling to keep Twilight down for her to deal with Fluttershy, so she proceeded to try and keep muscling Twilight down.

Lyra: "Now that's what I call a threesome."

Bon Bon: "And Pinkie Pie is taking it from both ends."

Lyra and Bon Bon fist bumped.

Fluttershy's stance lowered until she was squatting, straining to pull Pinkie Pie off of her other friend/opponent. While Fluttershy was pulling back as hard as she could, Pinkie Pie was still grappling with Twilight, who had since started getting the upper hand. Eventually, Pinkie Pie was starting to get a little frustrated from the situation she had put herself in, and unlocked her right hand from Twilight's hand in an attempt to hit Fluttershy with a quick back elbow. Yet none of them knew that Fluttershy was pulling so hard that once Pinkie Pie released one of her arms it was enough for Fluttershy to tear Pinkie Pie off of Twilight completely, lift her up, and throw her backwards for an unintentional German Release Suplex.

Lyra: "German Suplex! Who knew Fluttershy was so content on using powerful throws! Fluttershy isn't going to be messing around with either of her opponents today!"

Bon Bon: "Look at Pinkie Pie fly!

And fly Pinkie did, screaming along the way down, and landing on her shoulders and upper back. While Pinkie Pie was rolling in pain near the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers, Fluttershy also caught herself off balance, and fell on her side. Fluttershy's eyes widened in shock, and she turned onto her stomach to see Pinkie Pie crawling for the ropes. Fluttershy scrambled to her feet.

Fluttershy: "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't intend for that to happ-OH!"

While Fluttershy was preoccupied being guilty with what she shouldn't really feel guilty for, Twilight scissored her feet around Fluttershy's right ankle before pulling back and making Fluttershy fall to the ground. Luckily, Fluttershy used her forearms to keep from getting a face-plant. Unluckily, however, Twilight already jumped on Fluttershy's back.

Bon Bon: "Too bad Fluttershy doesn't have a rape whistle. I know I do."

Lyra: "That's not for me, is it?"

Bon Bon: Oh, no. I have a special whistle on standby for you specifically." Bon Bon joked.

While Twilight pushed Fluttershy face-down to the mat, she twisted back and grabbed Fluttershy's left foreleg and folded it up. Twilight then placed Fluttershy's left ankle in between her thighs. Twilight untwisted herself to lay her front on top of Fluttershy's back before wrapping her arms around Fluttershy's head to complete the STF (Stepover Toehold Facelock). Twilight then started pulling back to stretch Fluttershy's back, neck, and left knee much to Fluttershy's torment.

Shining: "Yeah, go Twilight! You got this!" Twilight's brother cheered.

Cadence: "But don't hurt yourself!" Cadence shouted.

Back in the ring, Sunset Shimmer dropped next to Fluttershy. "You want to quit?"

Fluttershy scrunched up her face, but she shook her head, albeit slightly because of the lock she was in. "No!"

Twilight upped the ante. She pulled back even harder on her friend, making her yell. Twilight was hoping that if she put enough pressure on Fluttershy, the weaker wrestler of the three, she would grant her victory by submission without the hassle of dealing with Pinkie Pie.

Twilight: "Submit and I'll let you go!" Twilight yelled down at the struggling Fluttershy.

Pinkie: "I don't think so!"

Pinkie Pie had been resting against the ropes to get her bearings back. Now Pinkie Pie was running at both of them at a fast pace. Twilight reacted too late before Pinkie Pie jumped forward, did a single front flip, and landed back-first on Twilight's back, connecting the Somersault Senton. The impact of Pinkie Pie's Senton forced Twilight to release Fluttershy from the STF and roll off of her onto her left side. With both Twilight and Fluttershy stirring on the ground, Pinkie Pie jumped to her feet and quickly started her advance on Twilight.

Bon Bon: "Pinkie Pie should be going for Fluttershy since she's the one who was still suffering from the hold, but…"

Lyra: "It's Pinkie Pie."

Bon Bon: "Don't question it…"

Pinkie Pie was going for Twilight, but it didn't stop her from giving Fluttershy a jump stomp to the base of her back along the way. Twilight was nursing her back on her side, but Pinkie Pie quickly kicked her onto her back. Pinkie Pie then stood above Twilight before reaching down to grab her opponent's head again. But Twilight kicked her lower body up, and both of her shins nailed Pinkie Pie in the butt, making Pinkie lose balance and scramble forward until she landed against her own corner (upper right) and rested briefly against the turnbuckles. Pinkie Pie slowly turned around to see that Twilight was already up to her feet and charging at her. Twilight was about to connect a Big Boot to Pinkie Pie's chest, but Pinkie Pie dived under the kick, and Twilight got her leg stuck over the middle rope connected to the middle turnbuckle. Pinkie Pie took advantage and stood up in a back-to-back position with Twilight, who was trying to get her right thigh unhooked from the rope. Pinkie Pie reached back, grabbed Twilight's head, and pulled it down until her neck was over her (Pinkie Pie's) left shoulder. Pinkie Pie then helped Twilight get her leg free, but by jumping up and hiking her legs before dropping into a sitting position, causing the back of Twilight's neck to impact the shoulder for a Shoulder Neckbreaker. The impact force threw Twilight to the left, unhooked her right leg, and made her land on her back with her right side parallel to the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers.

Bon Bon: "Dang, that has gotta be murder on Twilight's neck! But at least her leg is okay."

Lyra: "Yeah, that WAS pretty nice of Pinkie to do that, wasn't it? Very considerate."

Cadence covered her hands in shock, but Shining Armor was still paying strict attention to the match with no signs of fear. Big Mac on the other hand was more preoccupied with keeping an eye on his little sister.

Ringside, Twilight used both hands to grab the back of her neck as she reeled from the blow. She didn't have a lot of time to recover though because Pinkie Pie was already attempting a pin. Pinkie Pie quickly leaped over onto Twilight's front from Twilight's left side, and she used both arms to grab Twilight's right leg and pull it back.

Shining: "Get out of it, Twilight!

Sunset Shimmer began the count. **"1!..."**

Twilight reached her right hand out and grabbed the bottom rope. "Rope!"

Sunset Shimmer continued the count. **"2!"**

Bon Bon: "Hey, that's a rope break! Stop the pin!"

Twilight: "I'm grabbing the rope! STOP!" Twilight yelled desperately.

Sunset Shimmer heard the please, and stopped immediately after the two-count. Sunset Shimmer also immediately felt bad afterward. In the audience, Shining Armor sighed in relief.

Lyra: "I can't believe the ref was too blind to see Twilight grabbing the ropes!" Lyra blurted.

Bon Bon: "I know, and it was such a retarded mistake too. Then again, considering who the referee is…"

Sunset Shimmer, ringside, held her head. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't see it!" said Sunset apologetically.

Twilight wasn't quick to respond because Pinkie Pie was already on her feet, bending down to pick Twilight up and pull her to her feet as well. Pinkie Pie, with one hand holding Twilight's head, lead her back over to the upper right corner and slammed Twilight's forehead into the top turnbuckle. Twilight turned around and was greeted, literally, by Pinkie Pie who started delivering several knees to Twilight's stomach.

Bon Bon: "Pinkie Pie's got Twilight Sparkle trapped in a corner!"

Pinkie Pie stopped mid-strike to look back and see that Fluttershy was already sitting back up. Acting according to the situation, Pinkie Pie gave Twilight a quick and hard fist to the belly, making Twilight clutch her stomach. Immediately afterwards, Pinkie Pie sprinted at Fluttershy. Fluttershy was facing away from the action, so unfortunately she didn't see Pinkie Pie coming to nail her with a soccer kick to the back. Fluttershy yelped and fell back to her side, rubbing her back.

Lyra: "Pinkie Pie is just DOMINATING this fight so far! And she just got back from a COLD!"

Bon Bon: "Guess you made me eat my words, Lyra."

Pinkie Pie gave a simple stomp to Fluttershy's revealed side for good measure. Pinkie Pie then quickly dashed back to Twilight who was still reeling from the knees and punch. Pinkie Pie tried to go for a running headbutt, but that would prove to be reckless as Pinkie Pie was nailed across the head with a forearm smash. Pinkie Pie stumbled backwards and turned around while holding the side of her head. Twilight jumped over to grab Pinkie and Irish whip her back into the corner where she (Twilight) was positioned previously. Pinkie Pie rested her front against the turnbuckles, and yowled in pain when Twilight rammed her back with a shoulder block and pressed her further against the turnbuckle. Twilight then turned Pinkie Pie around and climbed up the ropes connected to the turnbuckle until she was standing on the middle ropes, getting a good view of Pinkie Pie below. Twilight then began raining punches down on Pinkie Pie's head.

Cadence: "Wow, Twilight's really good!"

Shining: "You bet she is! Go TWILEY!"

Sunset began counting Twilight out. "1!...2!..."

Lyra: "I never understood why you can only do ten mounted punches, but the referee still has to count you out. It's pretty pointless."

Bon Bon: "Eh, I guess it varies from company to company. Still unnecessary though, I agree."

Fluttershy slowly managed to get to her feet, and looked over to see Twilight punishing Pinkie Pie with mounted punches. Not wanting to waste any time, she advances towards the action.

Lyra: "Fluttershy's going for it!"

After the tenth punch, Twilight turned her head to see Fluttershy heading her way. With Sunset nearing the fifth count, Twilight calculated the shortening distance between her and Fluttershy. Just before Sunset could count five, Twilight jumped backwards off the corner, keeping her torso away from Fluttershy. Twilight then twisted her body until she was able to lift her left leg horizontally and stick it outwards. The sole of her left boot struck Fluttershy's torso, careening her back down to the mat.

Bon Bon: "And she lost it."

Shining: "Yeah, Twilight! That's how you take care of business!" Shining Armor cheered.

Cadence: "Go, Twilight! Whoo!" Cadence cheered as well, very surprised by Twilight's prowess as a wrestler.

Twilight landed on her feet, but she wobbled around just to keep proper balance. Twilight didn't use many of the more aerodynamic moves that often, and she was feeling the light-headedness that comes with that lack of experience. She was no Rainbow Dash, but she still felt great. She regained her balance, but Pinkie Pie went behind her and put her in a full nelson.

Bon Bon: "Pinkie's recovered, and now she's looking for revenge!"

Shining: "Yeah, that's my sister! Show them what's up!"

Cadence clapped enthusiastically. "Wow, Twilight, great work!"

Twilight struggled to get out of the nelson, but Pinkie Pie had her locked in pretty tight. Twilight took the hold for a moment to think, and once the idea crossed her mind she acted on it. Twilight used her free right leg to kick her heel against Pinkie Pie's shin, which would make Pinkie Pie release her. Once released, Twilight took no time to turn around and deliver a forearm chop across Pinkie Pie's chest. Pinkie Pie held her chest and turned her back to her opponent. Twilight capitalized on the chop and followed up by getting behind Pinkie Pie and putting her in a full nelson of her own.

Pinkie: "Don't think you can get me that easy, Twilight!"

Pinkie Pie was facing back towards the upper right corner, and to escape the nelson she climbed up the turnbuckles and kicked herself off the top to do a backflip over her opponent. Twilight couldn't hold her, and released Pinkie from the nelson as she flipped back over her head.

Lyra: "I invented that counter!"

Bon Bon: "No you didn't!"

Lyra: "Well, I used it first then!"

As soon as Pinkie Pie landed on her feet behind her opponent, she dropped, reached her arm under Twilight's thigh, and pulled her down into a roll up. Twilight's head and back hit the canvas while her lower body and legs were folded on top of her with Pinkie Pie pressing her body to keep her down.

Lyra: "Pinkie Pie's got Twilight in a surprised roll up!"

Bon Bon: "And not the red, fruity kind either! This roll up tastes like defeat!"

Twilight struggled underneath Pinkie Pie while Sunset dropped to count the pin.

Sunset: **"1!...2!..**

Suddenly, Fluttershy broke the pin by ramming herself into both Pinkie Pie and Twilight. Twilight rolled over to the ropes, and Pinkie Pie fell backwards against the corner.

Bon Bon: "Fluttershy came to Twilight's rescue just in time!"

Lyra: "About time Fluttershy gets some actual progress in this match. She's been knocked down more times than a stack of dominoes on a hill next to a tornado in an August afternoon!"

Bon Bon: "You're lucky Applejack isn't here."

Lyra: "She would have been so proud…" Lyra said looking in the distance, momentarily forgetting that Applejack was just unconscious and not dead.

Back in the ring, Fluttershy stood up from the tackle, and went over to the corner where Pinkie Pie was sitting. There, Fluttershy grabbed Pinkie Pie and pulled her to her feet. Fluttershy then positioned herself on Pinkie Pie's left side and uses her right arm to put Pinkie Pie into a three-quarter facelock. Fluttershy used her free left arm to grab a hold of the front of Pinkie Pie's hair.

Fluttershy took a deep breath. "*Flutter…"

Fluttershy ran forward to the middle of the ring before jumping forwards while kicking her feet forwards. Fluttershy's back fell on the mat, but she also connected her signature move by forcing Pinkie Pie's face into the mat as well.

Fluttershy: "CUTTER*!"

Lyra: "Fluttershy's *Flutter Cutter* Connects!"

Bon Bon: "Now it's Fluttershy's turn to pin!"

Fluttershy rolls onto her hands and knees before crawling to Pinkie Pie, pushing her onto her back, and draping herself across her front. She hooked Pinkie Pie's left leg with her right arm.

Sunset was more attentive this time, and dropped to the mat. **"1!...2!."**

Fluttershy's pin was interrupted by Twilight, who tackled her off Pinkie Pie in the same fashion that the shy wrestler did for her not too long ago. Twilight then draped herself across Pinkie Pie's chest, hoping to steal the pin. But Pinkie Pie kicked out before Sunset Shimmer could even count again, and she rolled away from Twilight.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Bon Bon: "Both Fluttershy and Twilight just got denied a victory!"

Lyra: "Pinkie Pie isn't going to be having any of that!"

Once Pinkie Pie had rolled a long enough distance, she immediately got to her feet as Twilight and Fluttershy did the same. The three competitors were now equal distances across from each other in a triangle. All three of them stood for a moment to catch their breath, all of their eyes shifting between one another, waiting for someone to make a draw. And as the Mexican standoff continued, the actual people in the bleachers cheered loudly along with the stuffed animals, giving their support to the wrestlers in the ring.

Shining: "Twilight, take those two chumps out! You can do it!"

Vinyl: "Wipe the floor with'em Pinkie! You got this in the bag!"

Rarity: "Show Twilight and Pinkie Pie your strength, Fluttershy!"

The three girls tightened their distance until they were only about two feet away from each other. They then started to circle around the middle of the ring again, each of them wanting to out-predict the other. Twilight didn't want to catch herself over thinking again, so she took the initiative and charged at Fluttershy and was preparing to take her down with a crooked arm lariat. Fluttershy flinched, and quickly held up her guard. But her guard was proven to be unnecessary as Pinkie Pie intercepted Twilight's attack with a Running Drop kick, Pinkie Pie's right boot hitting the side of Twilight's rib, and the other hitting the side of her head.

Bon Bon: "Pinkie Pie saved Fluttershy's hide! Flinching in a fight is a surefire way of getting clobbered. You'd think Fluttershy would be over this by now."

Twilight fell onto her side on the mat while Pinkie Pie falls on her back in front of Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked over her guard and was relieved to see that Twilight was reeling on the ground, but she was immediately tripped forward with her front hitting the mat by Pinkie Pie's Drop Toe Hold. With Fluttershy prone, Pinkie Pie quickly crawled over to Fluttershy's side and used her right arm to put Fluttershy into a grounded side headlock. Fluttershy struggled to break free of Pinkie Pie's headlock, but being on the ground made it difficult. Fluttershy slowly struggled until her and Pinkie Pie were both on their feet. Pinkie Pie squeezed hard around Fluttershy's neck as Fluttershy tried to pull them off of her. Soon Fluttershy resorted to giving Pinkie Pie a few hard back elbows to her chest. After a few more strikes, Pinkie Pie released Fluttershy from the headlock and clutched her chest. Fluttershy capitalized on this, and as Pinkie Pie turned away, used her right arm to put Pinkie Pie in a side headlock of her own. Fluttershy then started to crush her friend with the headlock as Pinkie Pie flailed around to get free.

Lyra: "Fluttershy's got Pinkie Pie kicking and screaming! No hope of escape!"

Fluttershy suddenly dropped down onto one knee and pulled Pinkie Pie to the ground. Fluttershy maneuvered the headlock and wrestled Pinkie Pie onto her back. Fluttershy's right side was pressing Pinkie Pie's upper body down to the mat.

Bon Bon: "Pinkie Pie's shoulders are down!"

Sunset Shimmer started her count. **"1!...2!.."**

Pinkie Pie squealed through clenched teeth as she forced her shoulders off the mat. Fluttershy tried to hold Pinkie Pie down again, but she couldn't. Although Fluttershy was still holding Pinkie Pie in the headlock, she couldn't stop Pinkie Pie from forcing herself into a sitting position; in turn forcing Fluttershy up to her knees. Facing each other, Pinkie Pie wrapped her left arm over Fluttershy's right shoulder, and hooked her arm around Fluttershy's left side. Clamping on, Pinkie Pie twisted herself and forced Fluttershy onto her back with Pinkie Pie on top this time. The two continued to struggle as tightened their locks on each other.

Lyra: "We are seeing some awesome mat wrestling right here! These two have been at it for about two minutes now!"

Bon Bon: "Which means one of them has to give in eventually."

Pinkie Pie scooted her feet up and she raised her lower body up, making both Fluttershy's shoulders touch the mat from the added leverage.

Sunset Shimmer dropped to her knees quickly. **"1!...2!"**

Pinkie Pie's grapple pin was interrupted by Twilight landing a knee drop across her back.

Bon Bon: "Twilight intervenes!"

Lyra: "Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were so busy wrestling… on the ground… touching and rubbing against each other-

Bon Bon gave Lyra a dirty look. Not the sexual kind of dirty either.

Lyra forced the color out of her cheeks. "S-So busy wrestling that they forgot that Twilight was only a few feet away from them! How thoughtless! Of them!"

Bon Bon looked at Lyra with lidded eyes. "But at least we have you to notice everything, now don't we?"

Lyra crossed her arms. "I can't help that I'm human…" Lyra muttered under her breath.

Pinkie Pie howled in pain, but she and Fluttershy were still holding each other. So, Twilight gave Fluttershy's side a stomp to loosen her hold on Pinkie Pie. And as expected, Fluttershy released Pinkie Pie from the headlock and clutched her side. This gave Twilight the opportunity to grab Pinkie Pie by the waist and throw her off Fluttershy. Twilight gave Fluttershy another quick boot to her body before turning her attention back to Pinkie Pie. Twilight walked over to her friend and pulled her up by her poufy hair. Twilight kicked Pinkie Pie in the stomach to make her double over before she used her right arm to put Pinkie Pie in a front facelock. Twilight turned her head before slowly maneuvering her to the supine Fluttershy on her left side. Twilight then performed a DDT by quickly falling backwards. However, instead of Pinkie Pie's head crashed into the ring canvas, it was driven directly into Fluttershy's soft belly. Many "Ooooooo's" could be heard from the audience.

Lyra: "Twilight delivers a devastating DDT to Pinkie Pie while also giving Fluttershy some horrible stomach pains! Twilight knows how to make it hurt!"

Bon Bon: "I just feel sorry for Fluttershy. I hope Pinkie Pie's head was light…"

Fluttershy let out a howl of agony before clutching her tummy and curling up into a cradle position. Pinkie Pie rolled off of Fluttershy and held her head. And Twilight, feeling the hype, ran over to the ropes in the direction of where her brother was, and pumped both of her fists in the air with a smile spread across her face.

Twilight: "Hey, Shining! Cadence! Did you see what I did?! Pretty cool, huh?!" Twilight asked excitedly over the cheering animals.

Shining: "That's great Twilight, but..."

Cadence: "TURN AROUND!" Cadence hollered.

Twilight lowered her arms and looked at Cadence funny as she couldn't completely understand her. Then it hit her, but it was already too late. Since Pinkie Pie had her head connected with Fluttershy's soft body rather than the hard canvas, she was able to make a very quick recovery. While Twilight was distracted, Pinkie Pie advanced on her swiftly. As soon as Pinkie Pie got close enough, she hooked both of Twilight's arms back by wrapping her arms around Twilight's left arm and hiked her legs up to wrap and grapevine Twilight's other arm. This positioned Pinkie Pie horizontally across Twilight's back as she forces Twilight's arms out like a crucifixion.

Bon Bon: "Pinkie Pie's got Twilight in a crucifix from behind!"

Lyra: "Ye mortal man, bow on two knees and repent, for Twilight has died for your sins!" Lyra joked.

Twilight's eyes widened as Pinkie Pie lowered her bodyweight and forced Twilight backwards onto the mat on her own shoulders. Pinkie Pie kept the pin in as Twilight's legs are kicking in the air.

Lyra: "And after death, Twilight Sparkle descended into hell for three counts!"

Bon Bon: "You're seriously going to run with that?"

Lyra: "Yes, don't interrupt."

Sunset Shimmer counted the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Just as Sunset Shimmer was going to count the final number, Twilight Sparkle jerked herself out of the pin and landed on her front. Meanwhile, Shining Armor and Cadence were flooded with relief.

Lyra: "And after three days, Twilight Sparkle rose from the dead victorious and-

Bon Bon: "Stop, Lyra. That joke isn't funny. It's offensive."

Lyra: "Unlike others, I'm not afraid to cross social boundaries in the name of comedy." Lyra snootily stated with arms crossed.

Bon Bon:"You're a musician and a wrestler. Not a comedian."

Lyra: "I should be! I kill at this!"

Bon Bon: _"Something definitely dies…"_

Twilight rolled onto her back and sat herself up. _"I can't believe that I was stupid enough to do that! What the heck was I THINKING?! Letting my attention get away from the match?! I can't lose focus like that again..." _Twilight mentally cursed herself.

Pinkie: "I agree, Twilight. Focus on the match and you'll do great!"

Twilight looked up at Pinkie Pie with a puzzled expression.

Pinkie Pie cocked her head to the side. "Need some help up?"

Twilight: "Uh… sure I-Owowowowow!"

Pinkie Pie grabbed two fistfuls of Twilight's hair and yanked her to her feet.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Awww, you DIDN'T want up? Okay, let me help you back down again." Pinkie Pie said nonchalantly before bending Twilight down, using her right arm to put Twilight in a front facelock, and fall backwards to force Twilight's forehead into the mat for a textbook DDT.

Bon Bon: "Pinkie Pie has Twilight right where she wants her!"

Lyra: "Twilight's finished."

Pinkie Pie pushed Twilight onto her back with her boot. Pinkie Pie then lowered herself on top of Twilight, and used her right arm to hook her right leg up.

Cadence: "No!"

Shining: "Kick out!"

Sunset: **"1!...2!..KICKOUT!"**

Cadence and Shining: "YES!"

Pinkie Pie got off of Twilight and puffed her cheeks, impatient and intent on getting her win. But she looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Fluttershy was slowly standing herself up on one knee. Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight, then Fluttershy, and back to Twilight. Pinkie Pie's brain worked its magic, and brilliance once again dawned on her smart head. Pinkie Pie got to her feet and sauntered over to Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie grabbed Fluttershy's arm and helped her to her feet. Fluttershy was slightly alarmed by this kind gesture and took a stance, but Pinkie Pie held up a peace sign to signal a temporary truce. Pinkie Pie then cupped her hands over Fluttershy's left ear before whispering her super secret idea into her ear canal.

Bon Bon: "I don't like where this is going."

After listening to Pinkie Pie's idea, Fluttershy looked over at Twilight nervously. "I don't know Pinkie Pie. That sounds kind of mean," Fluttershy murmured before looking over at Twilight who was slowly hoisting herself up with the ropes in the direction if the right side bleachers. "But, if it'll end this match sooner…"

Lyra: "Ooooh, something's going down."

Twilight Sparkle used the top rope to pull herself up to her feet. She felt dazed from the impact to her head, making it difficult to shake all the cobwebs from her head. Twilight took about two steps away from the ropes before looking up to see if Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were still standing. And they were. In fact both of them were honing in on her. Fast.

Twilight's eyes widened. _"This is gonna hurt…"_

Lyra: "Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are performing a…"

The two friends were both running towards their other friend, Twilight, at high speeds. Fluttershy's right hand and Pinkie Pie's left hand were joined together with both of their hands clasped onto to the other's wrist. With a truce between the two, and the determination to win, they performed a Double Clothesline on Twilight Sparkle. Twilight couldn't react fast enough, and was violently forced through the ropes and out of the ring after the Clothesline hit the front of her neck.

Bon Bon: "Fluttershy and and Pinkie Pie are working together to take down Twilight!"

Lyra: "Twilight's going to get _so _screwed!"

Shining Armor and Cadence both winced.

Cadence: "Oooh…"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie released each other's hands and stared down at Twilight, moaning on her back outside the ring. They both looked at each other and nodded before they each stepped through the ropes and jumped down onto the floor where Twilight was at.

Bon Bon: "Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are looking to take it outside the ring! I wonder what they have in store for Twilight."

Lyra: "I dunno, but at least Twilight's brother is getting a great view of her sister's beating."

Sunset Shimmer climbed down from the ring just in time to see Twilight crawling away from her opponents on all fours, attempting to escape. However, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet. With Pinkie Pie on the right side of Twilight and Fluttershy on the left, they performed a Double Irish Whip on her. With the force of two people whipping her, Twilight was forced to dash forward at high speeds. Twilight couldn't stop, and her eyes widened as she soon ran into the barricade made around the front row of the left side bleachers. The acceleration of Twilight's running, and the sudden stop of the barricade hitting her stomach, made Twilight flip over it completely. Shining Armor and Cadence watched with horrified expressions as Twilight landed on the first two rows of bleachers next to them.

Lyra: "Seriously, those two are so lucky being THAT CLOSE to the action!"

Bon Bon looked at Lyra appalled. "Lyra, Twilight's getting beaten up right in front of their eyes!" Bon Bon exclaimed.

Lyra: "I still would've went over there, looked down on them, and be like 'YOU SUCK!' Lyra laughed.

Bon Bon: "The last time you went to an Indy show and did that, one of them hit you in the face." Bon Bon reminded.

Lyra: "Hey, I'll have you know that THAT was an accident, and I only cried for twenty minutes," said Lyra, "It was totally worth it."

Pinkie Pie ran after Twilight, and Sunset Shimmer followed behind. Once there, Pinkie Pie hiked over the barricade and greeted Cadence and Shining Armor with a friendly smile.

Pinkie: "Hey you guys! I hope you're enjoying the match! I'm having tons of fun with your sister, Shining." Pinkie Pie said nonchalantly to Twilight's brother before turning around to attack Twilight with a stomp to her stomach.

Shining Armor, not taking this very well, got up from his seat and advancing towards Pinkie Pie. "Hey! Don't be so rough on her!"

Bon Bon: "This isn't good. He's not allowed to do that."

Lyra: "Unless he's going over to tell Twilight that SHE SUCKS!" Lyra laughed.

Before Shining Armor could get any closer to the three wrestlers, however, Sunset Shimmer hiked over the barricade and stood in his way. "Get back to your seat."

Shining Armor was stopped by Sunset Shimmer putting a hand on his chest. Shining Armor looked over Sunset's head and watched Pinkie Pie pull his sister up by her hair. "B-But Twilight-

Sunset: "Twilight is still in a match. I understand you're worried, but you're not allowed to interrupt until the match is over. I'm sorry." Sunset Shimmer informed Shining Armor.

Shining Armor looked down and clenched his fists, distraught that he couldn't help his sister. Then Cadence came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

Cadence: "Let's not start anything, Shiny. Let's just keep cheering her on, alright?" Cadence soothed.

Shining Armor sighed before begrudgingly agreeing. "Alright..."

Sunset Shimmer smiled and thanked him as they went back to their seats before turning around to see that Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy had already pulled Twilight back over the barricade. They both stood Twilight up and performed yet another Double Irish Whip. This time, Twilight dashed forward and hit the side of the apron with her chest, making Twilight take a few groggy steps back. Pinkie and Fluttershy closed in on the feeble Twilight, and helped her inside the ring.

Lyra: "I still don't get why pins couldn't count outside the ring."

Bon Bon gave Lyra a miffed look. Lyra mouthed an apology as she held her hands up in surrender.

Once Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Susnet shimmer were back in the ring, the match continued on. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy looked down at Twilight and took a second to watch her get on her knees and clutched her torso. Pinkie Pie mouthed something to Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded in agreement before she and Pinkie Pie each grabbed a hand from Twilight and pulled her up to her feet. Once Twilight was standing and was facing towards them, they both wrapped Twilight's arms over their necks (Twilight's left arm over Pinkie Pie's and her right arm over Fluttershy's). Both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie then used their free arms to grab their side of Twilight's skirt and spandex.

Bon Bon: "They're going for another double-team move!"

Lyra: "That's how you use the power of friendship! To beat up another friend! … I guess!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned as she was bent forward and put into her opponents' set up. Twilight could still hear her ears ringing from the Double Clothesline, so escaping Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy wasn't going to be easy.

Pinkie: "On the count of three! One!"

Fluttershy: "Two!"

Pinkie: "THREE!"

Before Twilight could make an escape attempt, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy squat slightly and hoisted her straight into the air. They were all vertical, but Twilight was upside down. This gave Twilight a topsy-turvy view of the outside of the ring. She could also see Shining Armor cheer her on while Cadence looked away at what was about to happen. Twilight didn't blame her. Nor could she see her for too long because Twilight felt herself falling backwards, and her view changed from the bleachers to the ceiling lights in a matter of seconds.

*THUD!*

The impact of hitting the mat spread throughout her body, and she gasped in response to the pain. And with both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie performing the move, their weight only made the damaged caused to her back even more agony.

Lyra: "Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy nailed Twilight with an Assisted Suplex! The double-team action just keeps on coming!"

Bon Bon: "This match is over. Period."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie both sat up and pulled Twilight's body in between themselves. Twilight Sparkle was on her back with her eyes squeezed shut, most likely from the horrible pain she was experiencing. Twilight lay on the mat, groaning in between each exasperated breath.

Shining: "Get your butt up, Twilight! Don't let them beat you like this!"

Cadence: "Twilight, don't give in!"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looked up at each other with no readable emotions displayed. They knew only one of them would be able to pin Twilight, and the longer they waited the more likely Twilight would kick out. So, Pinkie Pie did the following.

Pinkie: "Look, a puppy!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, pointing outside the ring.

Fluttershy didn't fall for it, and she put on her best fake smile. "Umm… look, Pinkie Pie! Balloons!" Fluttershy said, pointing to the sky.

Pinkie Pie's eyes twinkled. "Oooo! Where?! Where?!" she exclaimed, looking directly at the ring lights above, "Ow, my eyes!"

While Pinkie Pie was distracted (and blinded), Fluttershy pulled Twilight towards herself and covered her up.

Sunset Simmer dropped to the mat. **"1!"**

The sound of Sunset Shimmer slapping the mat snapped Pinkie Pie's attention back to the match. She blinked and saw Fluttershy pinning Twilight, and she immediately felt dumb.

Pinkie: "HEY!" Pinkie Pie snapped.

Before Sunset could make the second count, Pinkie Pie ripped Fluttershy off of Twilight, and gave her a hard shove onto her back.

Pinkie: "There were no balloons, you meanie!" Pinkie Pie said, pulling Twilight over and using her left hand to hook Twilight's left leg. "And this was my Idea! My Pinkie plan, my Pinkie pin!"

Sunset Shimmer restarted her count. **"1!...2!..."**

Fluttershy sat up. _"Sorry, Pinkie Pie… but I have to win!"_

Fluttershy got to her feet and reached over to grab Pinkie Pie by the hair, breaking the pin. Fluttershy then stood her up before kicking her in the gut to make her double over. Fluttershy quickly positioned herself on Pinkie Pie's left side while they were facing the still downed Twilight. Fluttershy used her right arm to put Pinkie Pie in a three-quarter facelock. Fluttershy used her free left hand to keep Pinkie Pie's head in place before she jumped forward and hiked her legs up. As Fluttershy landed in a sitting position, Pinkie Pie's jaw was forced into her right shoulder to connect the Stunner. Simultaneously, both of her legs landed straight across Twilight's stomach for a Double Legdrop!

Lyra: "Fluttershy pulled a Double Stunner and Double Legdrop maneuver! Fluttershy just made an epic comeback! Did you see that, Bonnie?!"

Bon Bon rubbed her face. "I'm sorry, Ly Ly. I was too busy facepalming over the absurdity of the last few minutes to notice."

Pinkie Pie shot up and fell on her back while Twilight instinctively curled up from the Double Legdrop to the belly. Fluttershy excitedly gets on her knees and gets on top of Twilight's body. The lower half of Fluttershy's body was holding Twilight's waist down while her legs grapevined Twilight's. Fluttershy was pushing her upper body up above Twilight by pushing her hands off of Twilight's shoulders, giving Fluttershy a great dominating view of Twilight's face.

Lyra blushed, and she turned the mic off before leaning in to whisper into Bon Bon's ear. "This ringing any bells, Bonnie?" Lyra breathed seductively.

Bon Bon looked at her with lidded eyes. She turned her mic off momentarily. "Did you really just try to arouse me with a pun?"

Lyra shrugged. "Was worth a shot."

Fluttershy: "I did pretty good, didn't I, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked as she waited for Sunset Shimmer to start counting.

Shining: "Twilight, you still got this! Get her off of you!" Shining Armor screamed.

Cadence: "Oh no!" Cadence said looking away.

Sunset Shimmer started the count. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Shining: "YES!"

Cadence slowly looks back. "Huh? Oh-OH YES! GO TWILIGHT!"

If Sunset Shimmer were a few milliseconds faster with her count the match would have been over, but Twilight managed to break out of the pin and headbutt Fluttershy off of her. Fluttershy got to her feet while Twilight got on one knee, looking up at Fluttershy with a tired smirk.

Twilight: "Impressive… but I'm not out yet…." Twilight wheezed.

Bon Bon: "Twilight kicks out, but just barely!"

Lyra: _"God knows _I_ wouldn't have." _

Fluttershy extended an arm to help Twilight up. Twilight obliged and pulled herself to her feet. But as soon as Twilight stood up, she squeezed Fluttershy's hand and yanked her forward. Twilight stepped to the side and stuck out a foot to trip her. Fluttershy let out a surprised "Whoa!" as she fell on her face. Since they were so close to the ropes, Twilight reached down to grab Fluttershy's ankles and started pulling her away on her stomach. Fluttershy reached out and tried to grab the ropes but she couldn't reach. She kept crawling at the mat to stop Twilight, but her efforts were to be proved fruitless. Once Twilight pulled Fluttershy to the middle of the ring, Twilight flipped her supine using her legs. Twilight placed her left foot in between Fluttershy's thighs, and used both of her hands to bend Fluttershy's right leg and place it across Fluttershy's left knee; Fluttershy's knees gave it the appearance of the number 4. Keeping Fluttershy's legs crossed, Twilight dropped into a leaned back sitting position and hooked her right leg straight across and over Fluttershy's right ankle to lock in the Figure-4 Leglock. Twilight released her hands from Fluttershy's legs as they were unnecessary with her left leg being used as a key hole and her right leg keeping Fluttershy's bent right leg down. And Fluttershy would speak for the effectiveness of the move herself if she wasn't screaming hysterically.

Lyra: "Twilight's got Fluttershy in the Figure-4! And with no ropes around her, Fluttershy can't hope to get out of the hold!"

Fluttershy sat herself up in a leaned back position. "Stop it! You're hurting meeeeee!" Fluttershy howled.

Twilight: "That's the point, Fluttershy!" Twilight growled.

Fluttershy shook her head. "Okay, Okay! I get the point now! Just please… let me gooo!" Fluttershy cried.

Twilight tightened the lock. "Then surrender the match to me!"

Fluttershy: "Noooo!" Fluttershy weakly cried before laying herself onto her back once more.

Shining Armor cupped his hands. "Give up, Fluttershy! It's only goin to get worse!" Shining Armor taunted.

Cadence: "Y-Yeah, we're concerned for your health!" Cadence yelled as a half-honest taunt, as she honestly didn't want to see Fluttershy hurt.

Fluttershy extended her arm with open hand in hopes of getting her legs free, but whenever she got close Twilight locked her legs in tighter, making her throw herself back and holler in pain. Fluttershy also attempted to crab walk backwards to the rope, but in her weakened state she couldn't do that and haul Twilight with her at the same time. As this was happening, Twilight was just keeping the lock in and hoping that Fluttershy would soon start tapping out. But as she kept the hold secure, her eyes trailed off to the side, and her eyes widened as soon as she saw Pinkie Pie upping running at her.

Bon Bon: "Pinkie's recovered from the Stunner! And both Twilight and Fluttershy are wide open!"

Twilight did check up on Pinkie Pie as she was dragging Fluttershy earlier, but at that time Pinkie was still on the mat. But it was now horrifyingly obvious that Pinkie Pie was up, running, and on the attack. With what little time she had left, Twilight applied as much pressure to the Figure-4 Leglock as she could in hopes that Fluttershy would tap out before Pinkie Pie could break the hold.

Pinkie: "Heads up!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she closed in on Twilight and jumped above her.

Twilight released Fluttershy from the Figure-4, but she wasn't fast enough to roll away from Pinkie Pie's running Splash. Pinkie Pie's body landed across Twilight's face, muffling Twilight's hurt-filled moans. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was out of the Figure-4, but she couldn't stand. All she could do was curl up and hold her legs, whimpering a little at the pain setting in.

Shining: "Twilight, don't lose like this! You can do this!" Shining Armor encouraged from the bleachers. Cadence was a little better at keeping her attention on the match moves this time, but she could still feel Twilight's hurt from a distance.

Ringside, Pinkie Pie rolled onto her right side across Twilight's collarbone. Twilight was breathing rather loudly after the impact, and she was just about as exhausted as Fluttershy was. Pinkie Pie decided that she would attempt another pin on Twilight. However, instead of a standard pin, she would just roll her front back onto Twilight's face to control her breathing. Although, it was difficult to stay on because Twilight's heavy breathing was tickling the skin of her belly. Pinkie Pie couldn't help but giggle as she put her right forearm across Twilight's chest.

Sunset Shimmer raised an eyebrow at such an unorthodox pin, but she was still required to count it. **"1!..."**

Shining: "Oh no…"

Sunset: **"2!..."**

Lyra: "Pinkie Pie's got this! THIS MATCH IS OVER-

Sunset: **"KICKOUT!"**

Lyra: -nyOOOOOO IT ISN'T! TWILIGHT KICKED OUT!"

Shining Armor pumped his fists in the air and simply yelled. He couldn't say "YES!" anymore.

Cadence put her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Twilight shot her shoulder up only a half-second before Sunset counted her for a pinfall, and Pinkie Pie got to her knees and pulled on her face in frustration. Twilight tried rolling herself on her side, but Pinkie Pie grabbed her head and brought them both into standing positions. Pinkie Pie got behind Twilight, and she grabbed her wrist and shoulder to prepare for an Irish whip. But Twilight shook herself to her senses, and just as Pinkie Pie whipped her, she reversed by grabbing her wrist. This resulted in Pinkie Pie being the one Irish whipped towards the lower right corner.

Bon Bon: "Pinkie Pie's going to her corner!"

Lyra: "To her Sugarcube Corner, that is!" Lyra zinged.

Bon Bon wiped her face. "Oh Jesus why…"

Pinkie Pie couldn't slow herself down, so as she approached the corner she kicked forward. Her boot hit the middle turnbuckle, allowing Pinkie Pie to make a sudden stop. But as Pinkie Pie retracted her leg, Twilight was already running at her from behind. When Twilight was close enough, she jumped up and kicked her right boot onto Pinkie Pie's back. The force of the kick caught Pinkie by surprise, shooting her forward and launching her nose into the middle turnbuckle.

Bon Bon winced. "That's going to need some bandaging!"

Pinkie Pie groaned loudly as she held her nose and turned around. There was no sign of bleeding, but her sniffer was certainly hurting like hell. But before she could dish out any payback, Twilight pushed her back into the lower right corner and started assaulting her with knee strikes.

Lyra: "Pinkie Pie's in trouble now! Should've just stayed in bed today!"

Bon Bon: "And she didn't even bring any Ibuprofen with her."

Sunset Shimmer ran over and started counting. "1!...2!..."

After the third count, Twilight backed up and let Pinkie Pie clutch her stomach. She moaned like a sickly child with each step forward. Twilight figured that Pinkie Pie had enough, and she went to Pinkie Pie's left side. Twilight grabbed the back of Pinkie Pie's top with her left hand and took a hold of the back waistline of Pinkie Pie's tights with her right hand.

Pinkie: "Gnnn… hey, what are you doing…?" Pinkie Pie moaned, rubbing her tummy.

Twilight: "I think you've had enough fun for one day…" Twilight wheezed.

Pinkie Pie blinked. "No, no, wait! WAIT!"

Pinkie Pie's please were ignored, and Twilight proceeded to promptly toss her out of the ring through the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table. Pinkie Pie screamed along the way, and she landed front-first on the outside mat.

Bon Bon: "Well, it could've been worse. She could've landed in the spot where Rarity up-chucked, but she managed to miss it by a few centimeters."

Lyra: "And she could've been counted out too, if not for the special rules put into place," Lyra said before deactivating her mic again, "Which I STILL don't get."

Bon Bon deactivated her mic yet again. "_LATER!"_

Lyra groaned. "FINE!"

Lyra and Bon Bon both reactuivated their mics again.

Bon Bon: "Wrestling! Yay!"

Lyra: "Baseball is for boring people!"

Back in the ring, Twilight dusted her hands off before turning her attention back to Fluttershy. The animal loving wrestler was shakily getting to her feet, and her back was turned to Twilight. Fluttershy's hands were on her knees, and she looked like she was going about standing very cautiously.

Bon Bon: "Uh oh, Fluttershy's a sitting duck now."

Shining: "Get her, Twilight!"

The gears in Twilight's head began turning, and she didn't want them to stop. Twilight took a deep breath and cricked her neck before rushing at Fluttershy from behind. Fluttershy heard footsteps getting closer and closer, but she was too late to react. Twilight was already behind her. Twilight ducked and put her head underneath Fluttershy's right armpit. Twilight then used her right hand to grab Fluttershy's right shin and pull it up so she could fully bend it inward. Twilight placed her free left hand under Fluttershy's left thigh. Then, using whatever strength she could muster up, she lifted Fluttershy upward. Twilight acted quickly, lowered herself into a kneeling position in which her right knee was sticking out, and proceeded to slam Fluttershy's right shin down onto her extended right knee to connect the Shin Breaker.

Bon Bon covered her face, and this time it was to avoid looking at the action inside the ring.

Lyra: "Fluttershy's getting her legs REKT!"

Cadence looked away, feeling her shin as if that move was performed on herself.

Fluttershy's mouth formed an "O" as she let out a horrible wail of pain that would belong to that of an injured dog. Twilight released Fluttershy and let her fall forward onto the mat, rolling from side to side as she held her damaged shin.

Sunset Shimmer frowned and looked at Twilight. "I'm sorry, but was that entirely necessary?"

Twilight took a few breaths before nodding. "Sorry, but it was. Don't worry. This match will be over soon…"

Twilight lowered herself into a squat, and used her one right hand to grab Fluttershy by her hair and pull her up to her feet with her hurt right leg barely touching the mat. Twilight quickly positioned herself behind Fluttershy and put her head under Fluttershy's left armpit this time. Twilight used her left hand to grab Fluttershy's unharmed left shin, pull it up, and fully bend it. This forced Fluttershy to put the flat of her right boot on the mat to keep herself up; this simultaneously left a shockwave of pain setting in on Fluttershy's right shin.

Lyra: "Twilight's going for another one!"

Twilight grunted. "This is your last chance, Fluttershy! Give up or suffer the consequences!" she yelled at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy, short in breath and in stamina, still shook her head vigorously. "I can't!"

Twilight sighed. "Alright, but you asked for it!"

Twilight used her right arm to grab underneath Fluttershy's right thigh before lifting her up again. Twilight quickly got into another kneeling position, this time with her left knee sticking out. Twilight then dropped Fluttershy's left shin on that knee, connecting yet another Shin Breaker. Fluttershy let out another painful howl and fell/rolled onto the mat, holding both of her legs this time. Twilight, not missing a beat, squatted and straightened Fluttershy out until she was fully on her back. After that, Twilight grabbed Fluttershy's legs and used them to put her into another Figure-4 Leglock.

Lyra: "Twilight's going for another submission on Fluttershy's legs, and after two Shin Breakers, Fluttershy's going to have a hard time not tapping the mat!"

Bon Bon: "Fluttershy's legs have got to be broken by now!"

Back inside the ring, Sunset Shimmer got to her knees to observe the submission hold, waiting to see if Fluttershy would submit. But it was hard for Sunset to see Fluttershy in such a horribly painful position. Fluttershy's cheeks were dark red and tears were forming in her eyes as she started to cry.

Cadence looked back, and was horrified to see Fluttershy going through so much pain. Shining Armor simply kept the cheers for her sister going.

Fluttershy clutched the back of her head. "EEEYYAAAAHAAA! MAKE HER STOP, MAKE HER STOP! PLEEEHEEEEEAAAAAAASE!" Fluttershy begged Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer gulped and looked over to Twilight. "Uh, Twilight…"

Twilight knew what Sunset was going to say and stopped her there. "I'm not stopping until she starts tapping!"

Sunset Shimmer was about to retort, but Twilight was technically correct. She was the one who agreed to be the referee after all. All she could do was just bite her thumb and wait for the chance to make the match decision.

Bon Bon: "Hey, look!" Bon Bon said, pointing near the edge of the ring.

An arm was slung over the ring apron. The arm stiffened as it was pulling up a body. And that body belonged to no one other than a beaten Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie pulled herself up with one eye closed, and she hiked her left leg into the ring.

Lyra: "Pinkie Pie's going back in so soon!"

Shining Armor saw this and knew Twilight was in trouble, but all he could do was watch. Cadence also prepared herself for the worst.

Twilight also saw Pinkie Pie trying to roll herself back into the ring, and was not pleased to see that, obviously. Twilight felt her heart pumping fast. Twilight applied as much power that every inch of her body could accumulate to her hold. This placed Fluttershy in even greater strain, thus making her cry even louder. But Pinkie Pie was already on her feet, and she had a determined look in her eye as she began to charge forward.

Lyra: "Pinkie Pie's going to break the hold!"

Bon Bon: "Pinkie Pie's halfway there!"

Shining: _"Come on, come on…"_

Twilight was now desperate. Her lungs were burning, and she was losing energy at an alarming rate. She released Fluttershy's left shin from her straightened leg, and she transitioned up to her ankle. Twilight clutched the ankle of Fluttershy's boot and violently twisted it, placing Fluttershy in a torturous hell of unforgiving misery. Fluttershy cried openly with tears streaming down her face, and Pinkie Pie was halfway towards them.

Bon Bon: "Pinkie's closing in!"

Twilight's eyes widened even further as Pinkie Pie was just a few steps away. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Pinkie Pie was just in mid stride as her right foot was launching her off the mat, and her left foot was raised. Twilight couldn't tell where Pinkie Pie's boot was going to land, so she closed her eyes and braced for impact.

Fluttershy: "I GIVE UUUUUP!" Fluttershy cried out, pounding the mat with her palm.

Pinkie Pie's boot stomped down hard Twilight's right shoulder, making Twilight release Fluttershy's ankle. But it was already too late, for Fluttershy had just made a loud and clear verbal submission.

Sunset: "RING THE BELL!" Sunset screamed.

Lyra: "Fluttershy tapped! She tapped! Twilight wins!" Lyra cheered.

Bon Bon rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

*~ _Britt Nicole_'s song "_Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie: "SHOOT!" Pinkie Pie said aloud, knowing that the match was over.

Twilight eased Fluttershy's suffering and released her from the Figure-4, quickly scrambling to her feet. Twilight wiped the sweat from her forehead and held her aching back, but she smiled through it. She would have jumped for joy if she didn't feel so exhausted, but she figured self-admiration was enough. Twilight walked over to Sunset Shimmer who helped her stand fully upright and held her hand in the air.

Sunset: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY SUBMISSION! TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Lyra: "And Twilight Sparkle has won the Canterlot Diva's Centra-er, I meant has won the Triple Threat match!"

Bon Bon: "A rough start for Twilight, though. I thought Pinkie Pie had this match locked in, but I guess Twilight locked it in quicker with that Figure-4."

Lyra: "I didn't like how fast the match was! Why'd it have to end so soon?! It should have gone at least another ten minutes!" Lyra whined.

Bon Bon: "Quit your complaining, Lyra, it is how it is. And I thought it was pretty good."

Lyra: "I KNOW it was good, I'm _saying _that. I just wished it went on longer!" said Lyra.

Bon Bon: "Well, you know what they say. When you're watching a good match, a minute could feel like a century." Bon Bon pointed out.

Lyra gasped. "Wow, Bon Bon, that's SO deep!"

Bon Bon: "I can be philosophical when I want to be." Bon Bon said with a flattered smile.

Shining Armor and Cadence immediately jumped out of their seats and made a run for the ring. Good thing for them that CCPW doesn't have any security to stop them. Once in the ring, Shining Armor was the first to break for the victor of the match: Twilight Sparkle. Sunset had to quickly release Twilight's hand and jump back before Shining Armor could trap her in a hug.

Shining Armor: "Twiley, you did it!" Shining Armor praised.

Twilight: "Shining…. crushing… me… urk..." Twilight wheezed with clenched teeth, eyeballs popping out of her head.

Cadence got Shining Armor to release Twilight, letting her down so she could hug her next.

Cadence: "Twilight, that was AMAZING! I had no CLUE you could wrestle so well, let alone be able to go up against two opponents at the same time!"

Shining: "You totally left us on the edge of our seats, we're so proud of you! You're MY favorite wrestler, now!"

Twilight blushed, smiling oh so wide. "Well… you know, practice, practice, practice! Ehehe!" she said with a humble shrug of the shoulders.

Cadence and Shining Armor both pulled in Twilight for an embrace, and Twilight accepted to finish the group sibling/ex best babysitter hug. Of course, Twilight had to cut the hug short in order to check on Fluttershy. The three of them turned to see that Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie were already on the ground looking at Fluttershy. The timid girl was sitting up, but she was rubbing one of her shins with one hand while her free hand was wiping away the last of her tears, and despite that she was still whimpering like a child.

Cadence put her hand over her mouth and went to politely ask Sunset Shimmer to step aside so she could get a closer look of Fluttershy's legs.

Cadence: "They look beat, but luckily not bad enough for a trip to the hospital. They just look slightly bruised, and ice on both legs could assist with that," Cadence said with a sober inspection of her legs before looking up at Fluttershy with a sympathetic half-smile, "You okay? How bad does it hurt?"

Fluttershy sniffed. "It hurts, but it feels a little better now… but it hurts more that I lost. You must all think I'm a big baby for giving up like that, don't you?" said Fluttershy, looking down with her hair covering her face.

Twilight got on one knee. "Are you kidding, Fluttershy?! You were incredible!"

Fluttershy looked up with a confused expression. She brushed her hair out of her face. "But you won."

Twilight: "Yeah, I did, but you sure made me work for it. I thought you were going to tap immediately, but you held out for so long that I was about to discard the idea of a submission win altogether." Twilight praised with a warms smile.

Fluttershy lit up a little. "Really?"

Pinkie: "Oh, totally! I wouldn't have been able to last THAT long! You were so strong that I thought your legs were made of solid steel!" Pinkie Pie cheered before turning to Twilight, "Oh, and good job on winning, Twilight. It was a fun match!"

Twilight nodded. "You were a powerful opponent yourself, Pinkie." Twilight said extending a hand.

Pinkie Pie looked at her hand and shook her head. "No way, Twilight. Beating me deserves a high-five!" Pinkie Pie chimed, raising her hand.

Twilight should have seen that coming. So Twilight, with equal enthusiasm, smacked her palm against Pinkie's. Pinkie Pie then turned to Fluttershy and presented her with two palms instead of one.

Pinkie: "You get a high ten, Fluttershy! Celebrate your awesome loss, girlfriend!"

Fluttershy blinked, but smiled softly as she indulged Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy raised both of her hands up and connected them with Pinkie Pie's. However, the force of Pinkie Pie's thrust was too hard, and Fluttershy ended up rocking herself backwards with her legs in the air.

Fluttershy: "Oh dear, my shoulders are down. Looks like I lost again." Fluttershy giggled, prompting a group of chuckles from everyone above her.

Lyra: "Aaaaaw! That's so cute!"

Bon Bon: "I guess, but now that this match is over, it looks like we're heading for the main event for tonight: "Me and Lyra vs. Octavia and that other girl who's name I forgot… to care about."

Vinyl Scratch gave Bon Bon the finger from inside the bleachers, not saying anything else.

Lyra: "Yeah, and I hope those two are ready because me and Bonnie are going to make them write their own funeral music!"

Octavia (Announcer): "Not likely."

Lyra: "It is SO likely!" Lyra shot back. _"Nailed it…"_

Bon Bon: "I hope you folks enjoyed this match! Congratulations to Twilight Sparkle for an impressive victory, and a thank you to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy for making this an entertaining fight!"

Back ringside, Sunset Shimmer and Cadence supported Fluttershy on their shoulders, and they went to escort Fluttershy out of the ring. Beside them, Shining Armor held up Twilight's right hand, and Pinkie Pie held up Twilight's right hand. And with that, the remaining three took a bow, signaling the official end of the match.

* * *

**...sucked, huh? Yeah, admit it! I can see you wrenching in disgust and fixing to jump out that window! JK**

**Anyway, it's going to take a while for chapters 45 and 46 to be up, but I also want to tell you guys how much I enjoy reading your reviews. I honestly haven't had a lot of confidence in my writing lately, but your input means everything to me. :)**

**I also apologize, again, for taking this chapter down briefly. Hopefully, I can take notice some of these things sooner.**

**So, until chapter 45, I bid YOU ... arevoir.**


	45. Friend Control & Stress Management

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. And HAPPY 4TH OF FUCKING JULY! It's a great year to be an American what with gay marriage FINALLY being legalized nation wide (#lovewinsbitchez) so we can finally focus on other ACTUAL problems like addressing your long withdraws of not reading a new chapter from CCPW over the last half month. I've been busy doing my job and earning money to put on the table, so not alot of time to write shit. And by write shit, I mean my writing is shit, but you probably figured that out for yourself. ;) Regardless, I have NOT started writing chapter 46, but I will get started immediately. In the mean time, you're just going to have to deal with this transition chpter until I actually write the chapter you're clearly more interested in. I hope you enjoy, and remember, I have no editor, so I edited it myself. Expect a lot of mistakes other than me ever even thinking that I could write a good story. Lol! pessimism joke! Enjoy yourself. Danke. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. I also do not own the rights to "Uptown Funk". J-Just trust me, that'll make more sense later on. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**Thirty minutes later…**

Lyra: "Oooooh! Now I get it!"

Twilight: "You sure?

Lyra nodded. "Yep!"

Twilight felt relief. The last thing she wanted to do right now was repeat herself. "Good. Now you and Bon Bon should go change. We go on in about another fifty minutes for the main event."

Lyra stood up from the bleachers. "Yes we do! You ready to do this, Bon Bon?!" Lyra asked her girlfriend enthusiastically.

Bon Bon stood up beside Lyra, fists clenched in front of her. "Oh, you have no idea!" Bon Bon said with equal enthusiasm, most likely imagining sending one of her fists through Vinyl Scratch's eye socket.

The two left for the locker rooms to get ready. Twilight just hoped that Bon Bon didn't pass Vinyl Scratch on the way there. It's likely since Vinyl and Octavia had previously left to change before them, but Twilight supposed she would have to let luck decide what happens on that one. But the thing was, lady luck seemed to be having one hell of a time time messing with her today. From the surprise visitors to the lies and half-truths she's been conceiving, Twilight could've sworn that she had passed a black cat on the way here. Or her horoscope was right, and she was going to have great misfortunes fall upon her.

However, at least her match against Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie went okay. It was actually a pretty good match, and she herself could feel both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy pushing themselves. She knows, she has the bumps and busies to prove it. The match itself, she thought, proved to be very pleasing to her special guests. But, maybe not too much for Shining Armor and Cadence during the middle of the match. After all, they did see her get thrown into the bleachers and get a good stomping From Pinkie Pie. She won though, and that should've set Shining Armor and Cadence in a wonderful mood. It really did wonders for herself too. Winning one other time wasn't exactly anything to write to home about considering her opponent that time was Bon Bon, a rookie. Despite that though, Twilight felt a little more confident in her abilities. But this show wasn't over yet. There's still the tag team match left, so they're not out of the woods yet.

Twilight walked down the left side bleachers, noticing along the way that Applejack was STILL not awake yet. Whatever power Rarity's *Makeover* finisher had, Twilight most certainly didn't want to be at the wrong end of it. But, of course, Big McIntosh was chewing on his hay, still waiting for Applejack to come to. Twilight admired Big McIntosh for always showing such concern and care for his siblings. It reminded a lot of the times she's helped Spike when he was down, or when Shining Armor helped her when she wasn't feeling good either. The three of them were eager to help each other out, kind of like Applejack with Big Mac and Apple Bloom.

Twilight: _"But I'm not exactly helping him, now am I?"_ Twilight thought to herself, looking away from them. Looking at them could only make her feel more damned.

Fluttershy: "Ow…!"

Cadence: "Calm down Fluttershy, just relax…"

Fluttershy: "Oh… sorry for being so loud."

Twilight arrived, and the only ones in these parts of the bleachers were Fluttershy (Who was still wearing her wrestling attire), Cadence, Shining Armor, and Sunset Shimmer. Cadence had just finished putting an icepack on each of Fluttershy's shins. Bandages were wrapped around them to ensure that they would stay. Fluttershy looked like she was at ease.

Fluttershy: "Phew! That feels so much better!" Fluttershy breathed with an immense amount of relief.

Cadence stood up. "Oh, no problem Fluttershy. I've had a lot of accidents occur around one of the retirement homes in Ponseyville. Most of them had very bad vision, so keeping a handy dandy first aid kit is a must!"

Fluttershy cracked a smile and pressed her icepacks harder onto her legs, feeling the pain numb. "Well, I'm glad you have it. I would have done this myself though." said Fluttershy.

Cadence: "No need to feel like that. I would've volunteered to do that anyway." said Cadence.

Shining Armor Walked from behind Cadence and put an arm around her. "Isn't she a sweetheart?" he cooed.

Cadence turned around to face him. "Well aren't you a sweetheart for calling me a sweetheart!" Cadence cooed back.

Shining: "Well, aren't YOU a sweetheart for recognizing that I'm a sweetheart!" Shining counter-counter cooed.

Cadence: "Well aren't you-

Twilight coughed to get everyone's attention, and it worked. All eyes were on her now.

Cadence collected herself with a small blush. "Oh, hey Twilight. Where were you?" asked Cadence.

Twilight: "Sorry about that. I was just re-explaining to Lyra the rules of the previous match." said Twilight.

Cadence cocked her head with a confused smile. "Huh?"

Sunset Shimmer, who was sitting in a row above them, spoke up. "What she means is that she changed the rules around in the last match because it was a Triple Threat match." Sunset Shimmer informed, shaking her leg.

Cadence still looked confused. Twilight caught this and proceeded to explain herself further.

Twilight: "The Triple Threat Match, or any other match that involves more than two wrestlers, is often under a condition of no disqualification. Putting it simply, any rules applied to a regular match do not apply to non disqualification matches. Unless under special rules that say otherwise. Like the ones I placed under my match."

Shining: "Why'd you do that?" Shining Armor questioned.

Twilight: "Because, since you two and Big Mac are our guests we wanted you to have the excellent wrestling experience. But we didn't want to intimidate you with matches that have complicated rules."

Cadence laughed. "Yeah, that would be hard for me to wrap MY head around!"

Twilight chuckled. "It was kind of hard to keep all of the standard match rules into a Triple Threat Match. Mostly having to be counted out outside the ring. If by some chance one of us was to go outside the ring and two of us were still inside the ring, or if one of us was pinned inside the ring while another was being counted out, this and that, it's a lot to deal with. And I wouldn't want to put Sunset Shimmer under that kind of pressure."

Sunset Shimmer laughed. "I would be ALL OVER the place!"

Everyone laughed along, and Cadence turned back to Twilight.

Cadence: "Well, I'm glad you were being so considerate for your friends. You do well for them, and I'm glad that they have someone as compassionate as you to trust." Cadence said with a friendly smile.

Twilight smiled back, although a corner of her lip was twitching. Twilight switched the subject and sat down next to Fluttershy.

Twilight: "Hey, Fluttershy. I know I've said this to you in the ring previously, but you were great!" Twilight said, giving Fluttershy a side hug.

Fluttershy: "Thank you very much, Twilight. But I lost, and I don't think I did as well as I said I would…" Fluttershy murmured, hugging her knees.

Sunset Shimmer stepped down a few rows to sit down on the other side of Fluttershy. "There's no reason to feel ashamed. I mean, according to your chart, you've lost about four times, so you should be used to losing." Sunset Shimmer said in attempt to make her friend feel better.

Fluttershy looked up at Sunset Shimmer with a rather hurt expression on her face. It wasn't until Sunset saw it that she just realized what she had just said. Now she was getting some odd looks from the two love birds and Twilight. Sunset's eyes widened and she felt her heart drop.

Sunset: "No, nononono, I'm SO SORRY! I didn't mean for it to come out like that! I mean that Fluttershy lost a lot of matches so she shouldn't feel so bad-ER, I mean that losing makes you grow, and she's lost a lot-NO! I mean …" Sunset Shimmer's mind paused, and she felt a little panic setting in.

This was obvious to Twilight that Sunset was grasping at straws, so she stepped in before she could say any more. "No need to say anymore, Sunset," Twilight soothed before looking at Fluttershy, "What she's trying to say is that this is just another loss, and that just means you have plenty of room to grow. And you've also won two matches, so don't feel so bad about how you lost today. Just worry about how you're going to win tomorrow. Isn't that Right, Sunset?"

It took a moment for Sunset to take Twilight's words in before catching on. "Yeah! Yeah, that's what I was trying to say. Guess I'm having a hard time getting all these words outta my noggin'!" Sunset Shimmer said with a nervous giggle.

Shining Armor's suspicions were gone, and he merely shrugged it off. Cadence looked rather stoic, but she didn't look like she was upset by Sunset Shimmer's unintentional. She instead waited for Fluttershy's reaction.

Fluttershy looked between Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. She managed to crack herself another smile, albeit slightly smaller than before.

Fluttershy: "I guess you two are right. I'll try harder next time." Fluttershy said with a tired sigh.

Twilight looked back up to Sunset Shimmer. "By the way, I would also like to tell you what a good job you did as the referee, Sunset."

Sunset Shimmer grinned, but quickly suppressed and scratched behind her ear. "Gee, Twilight. That's nice of you to say, but I kinda messed up when counting that first pin. Didn't see the rope."

Twilight: "Don't worry about that, Sunset. A little oopsie daisy like that is understandable," Twilight assured, "I was talking more about how well you handled Shining Armor after… you know…" Twilight said, looking over at the understandingly embarrassed Shining Armor.

Shining Armor put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Yeah… I'm sorry about that, Twiley. Just didn't like seeing you getting hurt like that…" Shining Armor said, hanging his head down slightly.

Sunset: "It's okay. You were just worried, but interrupting a match like that just isn't allowed, and as the referee I had to stop you. I hope you didn't take that too personally." said Sunset Shimmer.

Shining Armor paused. He put his hands on his hips and slowly turned around, looking at Sunset Shimmer with a serious frown. Sunset Shimmer felt her heart drop once more. She wasn't sure if she insulted Shining Armor or not. She was just telling the truth after all. What else could she do?

For a second, Sunset Shimmer thought that Shining Armor was going to come at her with some half-baked excuse, or something of a smart remark. But instead, Shining Armor slowly walked up to her, an apologetic and awkward grin spreading across his face.

Shining: "You're right. I'm sorry for the trouble." said Shining Armor, extending his muscular arm out to her.

Sunset Shimmer underestimated him. She grabbed her hand and shook it. "Forget about it."

Twilight: "No, don't forget about it. You remember it so you won't do it again." Twilight reminded her big brother.

Shining Armor nodded. "No problem."

Pinkie: "BOO!"

Everyone jumped. Pinkie Pie appeared right behind Shining Armor without being noticed, as she is so good at doing that. Pinkie Pie had taken a good bit of damage in the Triple Threat, but she wasn't as bad off as Fluttershy or Twilight. In fact, after the match, she changed back into her casual wear and proceeded to stick her head into her cookie bag. The same cookie bag she was now showing to Shining Armor.

Pinkie: "Want another Cookie?!" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly, shaking the very large bag.

Shining Armor smiled politely. "Uh… no, I'm good."

Pinkie Pie took out a sugar cookie and waved it in his face. "You know you want one~! It's reeeaaally, reeeaaally suuugaaaryyy~!" Pinkie Pie chimed.

Shining Armor maintained his polite smile, but shook his head and gently pushed the cookie back. "Nah, I'm okay. I mean they're good and all-

Shining Armor was cut off by Pinkie Pie randomly shoving three sugar cookie's into his mouth. Shining Armor didn't know how to react.

Pinkie: "That's great! I knew you would like them!" Pinkie Pie cheered before turning to Cadence and inappropriately shoving the bag of cookies into her face. "You want some, too? Your boyfriend likes them! You two can be sugar buddies!"

Shining Armor would retort, but the delectability of the cookies kept him from doing so. He was powerless to resist.

Unlike her boyfriend, Cadence smiled politely and reached a hand inside. "Thank you very much, Pinkie Pie. This was very nice of you."

Pinkie: "Well, I'm glad! I made these just so you guys could let your taste buds feel the magnificence of my baking! And hopefully, these won't make you call the police on us, huh?!" Pinkie Pie pepped.

Cadence stopped mid-bite and looked at Pinkie Pie with a more confused look that Pinkie is normally used to receiving. "Wait, what?"

Shining Armor also found this suspicious. "Phuh? (Huh?)"

Pinkie Pie looked confused, but rewinding what she had just said just made her feel like an idiot. Her face fell. "Uh…"

Twilight was feeling what Sunset was feeling now. She immediately grabbed Pinkie Pie by her arm and started pulling her away from the rest of the group, leaving behind the bag of cookies. This left Cadence and Shining Armor very confused. And as such, they both turned around to get some perspective from Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy.

Cadence: "What was that all about?"

Shining: "Pheah. Phlut Fuss vat? (Yeah. What was that?)"

Fluttershy glanced briefly at Sunset. Fluttershy was empty on ideas, but Sunset Shimmer was pretty good at making stuff up on the spot.

Sunset: "What she MEANT was that cookies this fantastic should be considered a crime!" Sunset Shimmer said with an unidentifiably false laugh, "In fact, can you hand me and Fluttershy one?" Sunset Shimmer asked in an attempt to change the direction of the situation.

Fluttershy followed along. "Yes, please."

Cadence giggled and held the large bag up to Sunset Shimmer. "Yeah, I guess they are that good."

Shining: "Fophophy! (Totally!)"

Cadence: "No talking with your mouth full, sugar buddy." Cadence ordered sternly.

Shining Armor swallowed the cookies, leaving crumbs around his mouth. "Sorry."

Twilight dragged Pinkie Pie over to the entrance curtains and took her though them. They were now standing in the hallway connecting the office and the locker rooms, and hopefully Cadence and Shining Armor didn't follow. Twilight released Pinkie Pie and stood in front of her with a look of stern annoyance. Pinkie Pie rubbed the spot where Twilight grabbed her.

Pinkie: "OW! Twilight, that hurt! I just got through a match too!" Pinkie Pie whined.

Twilight put her hands on her hips. "Why'd you say that in front of them?! What were you thinking?!"" Twilight raged.

Pinkie Pie frowned. "I'm sorry Twilight, but it just slipped out!" she said, a sad face taking form.

Twilight groaned, pinching her forehead. "Pinkie Pie… what REASON did you have to say that? W-What PROMPTED… you to say that?! Even as far as getting excited goes, there was still no reason for you to utter a WORD about anything we have said in the meeting!" Twilight ranted," I mean... I-it's almost… contrived! You almost told them about it during our first break and now you told them again?! No offense, but these acts seem too out of place for them to not be intentional!"

Pinkie Pie's face sunk deeper. "I didn't do it on purpose! I Pinkie Promise! Cross my heart and hope to fly-

Twilight: "I don't want to hear it, Pinkie!" Twilight interrupted, "It doesn't matter if you Pinkie Promise, you almost told them that we thought they would call the authorities to us! Didn't it occur to you that saying something like that might hurt their feelings?!"

Pinkie Pie stopped mid-Pinkie Pie Promise, and looked at Twilight funny. "But weren't you the one that said they'll tell the police on us?" Pinkie Pie questioned, still looking upset.

Twilight gawked. "Wha—yeah, but—I—don't turn this on ME, Pinkie Pie! Whether they would or not didn't give you any kind of rationale to tell them that they would! That's making an accusation Pinkie Pie! If you make a false claim about someone without any proper evidence or probable cause, then it's a lie, and lies can hurt people!" Twilight asserted, ignoring the taste of hypocrisy on her tongue.

Pinkie: "But I didn't want to accuse them of anything! I just wanted to give them cookies, laugh, and let them know how much we enjoy them being here!" Pinkie Pie said back with a little more force.

Twilight: "Regardless, you need to start thinking about what you're going to say BEFORE you say it! I know this is hard for you and how hyperactive your brain is most of the time, but I would _appreciate it_ if you didn't go around blabbing everything I say like a parrot!" Twilight snapped.

Twilight shifted her vision down the hall momentarily, and was about to continue reprimanding Pinkie Pie. But, she immediately looked back down the hallway into the doorway of the locker room on the right side. Octavia and Vinyl Scratch were standing side by side in the doorway. Both of them were wearing their wrestling outfits; both of them were staring at them with noticeable unease. Twilight looked back at her friend. Pinkie Pie hung her head, looking low-spirited as she shuffled her feet shamefully. Pinkie Pie also looked up and acknowledged the presence of the two girls. Pinkie Pie and Twilight then looked back at one another.

Twilight: _"Oh geez…"_ Twilight thought, sighing loudly.

Pinkie Pie wrung her hands. "Twilight, I'm super sorry. I really didn't mean to get you so angry-

Twilight held up her hand, disrupting Pinkie Pie once again. Twilight then took a moment to place her hand on her chest, breathing in. Then pushing forward, breathing out. Twilight then gave Pinkie Pie a hug.

Twilight: "It's okay, Pinkie. I forgive you."

Pinkie Pie paused, but returned the hug. "I'm still sorry."

They both broke the embrace.

Twilight put a hand on Pinkie's shoulder. "Forget about it. Why don't you just go help Rarity with the microphones, okay?" Twilight politely asked.

Pinkie Pie sighed a much shorter sigh than Twilight's, but she gave her a subtle "Okie Dokie Lokie" before calmly walking out of the hallway through the curtains. Twilight bit her lip, and the two eavesdroppers approached her. Twilight turned to face them, embarrassed that they had to see her act in such a way.

Octavia: "Is there something wrong, Twilight?" asked Octavia.

Vinyl: "Yeah, you sure blew up on Pinkie Pie." Vinyl Scratch said looking behind Twilight.

Twilight held her hands up. "I know, I know, it's just… *sigh* I just kind of lost my temper on her. I didn't want to, but… I'm just so stressed out right now with planning everything and making my brother, Applejack's brother, and Cadence happy. I feel like I'm about to collapse from exhaustion! Or that could just be the migraine setting in again…" Twilight moaned, massaging her temples.

Octavia and Vinyl Scratch shared a brief exchange.

Octavia: "Well, you DID just finish a match. Maybe you should rest for a while?" Octavia suggested.

Twilight immediately rejected Octavia. "No, no, I'm fine. Somebody's got to keep things orderly," Twilight stated, "So, are you two ready for your, and CCPW's, fist tag team match?"

Octavia nodded. "Naturally. We have both been doing some stretching and warm up exercises in the locker room for a while now. Getting our blood circulating optimally has made us feel 'more chill' as Vinyl put it." Octavia said, fixing her bow tie and collar.

Vinyl pressed her shades further up her nose. "Yeah, Tavi and I are ready to kick some butt whenever you're ready. Or at least, whenever our opponents are ready to lose." Vinyl Scratch remarked with a crooked smile.

Lyra: "Hey, what's with all the racket?!"

They all turned around. Both Lyra and Bon Bon exited the right side locker room doorway and made a casual strut towards them. Lyra had changed into her wrestling outfit, yawning as she walked alongside Bon Bon. The Cute Candy Crusher, as expected, was also in her ring attire, ponytail hung up and all. However, she did not appear to be as drowsy as her tag partner. She walked towards the three standing straight, head up, and evil eyes meeting the tinted lenses of Vinyl Scratch.

Twilight: "Oh, hello Lyra and Bon Bon. You two look like you're ready." Twilight observed, mentally preparing for the worst to happen.

Lyra: "I was taking a nap back in the locker room to conserve energy, but there was screaming in the hallway that woke me up." Lyra yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Twilight: "Sorry about that, I just had some business to take care of." Twilight explained.

Bon Bon crossed her arms. "Must be some pretty big business if you were making such a loud fuss."

Twilight: "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you too?" Twilight asked.

Vinyl: "I wouldn't be surprised. I think she'd be used to lying on her back." Vinyl Scratch retorted, gaining an annoyed glance from both Octavia and Twilight.

Bon Bon turned her head to Lyra. "You going to let her say that to me?!"

Lyra blinked, eyes half open. "OH? N-No, sometimes we take turns…" Lyra mumbled, letting out another yawn.

Vinyl Scratch smiled hellishly and Bon Bon blushed. Bon Bon promptly shook Lyra's shoulders.

Lyra shook her head. "Okay, I'm awake, I'm awake!" Lyra said, doing a few stretches.

Bon Bon turned her attention back to Vinyl Scratch. "For YOUR information, while Lyra was sleeping, I was busy doing pushups and squats. Unlike a _certain_ unkempt juvenile delinquent who just listens to dumb pop music and munches on Cheez-its, I actually try to keep my body fit and healthy." Bon Bon remarked, whipping her ponytail.

Vinyl Scratch raised an eyebrow. "First off, its dub-step, dumbass! Take some time to listen to something other than your granny's oldies collections! Secondly, me and Octavia here have been doing some exercises of our own! And we go HARD!" Vinyl Scratch said, grabbing Octavia and pulling her to her side, "You see her? She's had training under a professional wrestling uncle; therefore I had special training under a professional's niece! What do _you_ got, _Bonnie_?" Vinyl Scratch taunted.

Octavia: "Actually, I haven't had that much special practice myself. It was really more of a tutorial-

Bon Bon: "Oooo, I'm SO SCARED!" Bon Bon snapped, pulling Lyra to her side, "I got an amazing girlfriend with amazing black belt Karate skills, and she's taught me some things too! I recall her knocking out Rarity, and Rarity beat Applejack, so that's just as good as saying that Lyra would be able to take down Applejack, hands flat! And I ALSO recall your partner getting some kind of acid trip from that *Southern Sin Driver*?"

Octavia huffed. "Why I never!"

Lyra pulled away from Bon Bon's hand. "Hey, is right! Bon Bon, I told you that this black belt was for show."

Octavia looked at Lyra curiously. "You're not a black belt?"

Lyra: "No, I'm actually a green belt."

Octavia looked interested. "Really? By the way you fight, I never would've noticed. I figured you were black belt."

Lyra: "Seriously?! Black belts take my butt, remove it, and serve it to me on a platter! And then they would make me eat it with my hands after they would break them."

Octavia: "Well, you're fighting style in-ring is still relatively excellent, and a green belt sound's pretty high up."

Lyra shook her head. "Actually. It's kind of in the middle. But I WAS the best green belt in my class. In fact, I was on my way to be a blue belt. I just have a little trouble with-

Vinyl and Bon Bon: "FOCUS!" The two yelled at their respective partners, getting a rather startled reaction from both of them.

Twilight got in between Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch. This was getting out of hand. "Hey, you two. Let's just keep calm. You're not going to decide who wins by bragging about your partners." Twilight soothed.

Bon Bon and Vinyl looked at each other in between twilight.

Vinyl: "You know what? She's right." said Vinyl.

Bon Bon: "I agree."

Twilight, Octavia, and Lyra let out breath of relief.

Immediately, both Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch pushed Twilight out of the way to get in the other's face.

Vinyl: "Sparkle's right, I don't need to talk about Octavia when I can just kick your ass myself!"

Bon Bon: "I don't need my partner to beat you! I can handle you just fine on my own!"

Twilight, Octavia, and Lyra groaned in frustration.

Vinyl: "Please, you wouldn't last any longer in a straight up street fight with me than you would finding a plug to shove up your butt!" Vinyl Scratch taunted again, this time snapping her finger in front of Bon Bon's face.

Bon Bon smacked the hand away. "You jealous just because I get more action than you?! Don't be angry with me just because I actually try to keep a good figure with basic understandings of personal hygiene," Bon Bon said, flexing muscle for her opponent, "Remember, the reason you made me say 'I quit' was just because I didn't warm up for that match, but now I'm red hot and ready to scorch you!"

Vinyl scratch slapped her knees and shook her head. "What, somehow you think YOU'RE some hot stuff?! Just take a look at me!" Vinyl Scratch said, showing off her outfit, "I used to be pretty decent looking, but practicing with Octavia for three weeks has given me quite the bod, and now I have to bat guys off me when I go out at night." she bragged.

Twilight groaned. "Girls."

Bon Bon: "Maybe that's because they thought you were a hooker. You look just as easy as one. Just give you a twenty and you'll drop to your knees faster than you can 'drop a bass'." Bon said with pursed lips.

Twilight's eye twitched. "Girls!"

Octavia: "Vinyl, listen!"

Lyra: "Bon Bon, let's just go get ready for or match." Lyra said only to be met with a nasty glare from Bon Bon.

Vinyl: "You and Sunset are really full of crap, you know that?! So fucking WHAT if I dress like this?! At least I'm not so insecure about my body that, even though I say I look fit, I hide it under a PG-13 sport's rag!" Vinyl Scratch said, grabbing Bon Bon's mid-drift, "Who wrestles in these?! Factory workers?!"

Twilight felt herself getting hot. "Girls!"

Bon Bon immediately shoved Vinyl Scratch backwards, and that was the line that they had crossed with Twilight. These two had so much bad tension that they were now initiating out-of-ring violence, and even a simple shove could very well start a brawl. If so, then the brawl may inevitably be taken out into the gymnasium. Twilight was not going to have any of it.

Twilight: "GIRLS!" Twilight shrilled.

Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch's bickering was flushed out by the sudden roar of Twilight Sparkle. It was not as loud as her outburst in the morning meeting, but it was still effective enough to startle and shut them up. With their attention drawn to her, she could now say what needed to be said.

Twilight: "Look at the two of you! You're acting like babies!" yelled Twilight.

Vinyl: "I'm not acting like a baby! Bon Bon's the one who's acting like the baby, Twilight!" Vinyl Scratch said, pointing at Bon Bon.

Bon Bon pointed at Vinyl Scratch as well. "Nu-uh, she started it! She's the baby!"

Twilight showed her palm to both of them. "I honestly wouldn't care who started it, but if we're going to end it then I better understand what's going on," Twilight said, looking over at Bon Bon, "Why did you think it was Vinyl Scratch that started it?"

Bon Bon narrowed her eyes at Vinyl, who was putting her glasses back on from the shove. "She made fun of me after I lost to Applejack!"

Twilight's head snapped to Vinyl Scratch. "Is this true?!"

Vinyl Scratch crossed her arms. "No! Well, kinda… but, it was just harmless teasing! I didn't think she would be so bitchy about it!" Vinyl pointed out.

Twilight turned back to Bon Bon. "What'd she say?"

Bon Bon: "She practically told me that I sucked as a wrestler!" Bon Bon proclaimed, holding her head high as to make herself appear more confident.

Twilight knitted her eyebrows. "…that's it?"

Bon Bon: "N-No! She also so said that I couldn't make it past ten seconds in a match… a-AND, and, that I wore boxers!" Bon Bon stammered.

Twilight blinked. "So, you're telling me… that you and Vinyl Scratch have been arguing the whole time… just because she teased you a little bit?" Twilight said, hoping that Bon Bon was joking.

Vinyl Scratch shook her head, tisking as she did so. "So sad."

Twilight turned around, looking very annoyed. "And you! What reason did you have to make fun of her, anyway! She wrestles just fine!"

Vinyl: "I know that! I! WAS! JUST! JOKING! I didn't intentionally mean to make her act like she's having menstrual pains!" Vinyl Scratch said in defense.

Bon Bon: "Y-Yeah! Well you said my cleavage was made of candy!"

Vinyl: "Well you said I had no wubs!"

Vinyl and Bon Bon paused. "…"

Vinyl: "…now that I think about it… that insult wasn't very insulting." Vinyl Scratch recollected.

Bon Bon: "And what you said even kind of sounded like a compliment..." Bon Bon remembered as well.

After the short moment of reminiscence, the two got in each other's faces again. "BUT YOU STILL SAID THAT I SUCKED!"

Twilight grabbed them both and pulled them away from each other. "Girls, don't you see what you're doing?!" Twilight intervened, faced Bon Bon, "You got mad at Vinyl Scratch over something that didn't even hold water! Sure, you had bad luck in that match, but the match before it, the match with ME, you were fantastic! And, even though you lost against Vinyl Scratch in that 'I Quit' match, you still were able to go toe-to-toe with her! So, why are you so mad at what Vinyl said when you know it isn't true?!"

Bon Bon broke eye contact with Twilight, looking visibly flushed. "That's true…"

Twilight faced Vinyl. "Vinyl Scratch, you should already know you're not a bad wrestler! And, you had absolutely no reason to mock Bon Bon like that! It was completely uncalled for!" Twilight chastised.

Vinyl Scratch took off her shades, showing her full face. "Yeah, but I was doing that to try and make her feel better!"

All of them gave Vinyl Scratch perplexed looks, but only Bon Bon spoke following Vinyl's declaration.

Bon Bon: "What are you talking about?" Bon Bon asked.

Vinyl: "I wasn't trying to make fun of you, Bon Bon. I was just trying to cheer you up by joking around with you. I honestly didn't expect you to take it the wrong way." Vinyl confessed.

Bon Bon put her fist on her hip, looking ticked. "Well, how ELSE was I supposed to take 'Maybe you'll move up to matches lasting a full ten seconds.'?!" Bon Bon argued.

Vinyl Scratch smiled sheepishly. "Well… yeah, I kinda fucked up on that one. It was the first thing that came to mind and I just went with it."

Bon Bon relaxed herself, letting her arms drop down to her sides. "Then why didn't you just tell me that?"

Vinyl: "I was! I kept telling you I was joking, but you wouldn't listen!" said Vinyl Scratch, her smile now gone.

Bon Bon frowned. She felt dumbfounded. "I thought you were just saying that to shut me up…"

Vinyl Scratch acknowledged that. "I Was doing it to shut you up… after you kept on and on about how much I've insulted you, and how much of a jerk I was. But I was just trying to get you to chill out."

Bon Bon's mouth opened slightly, suggesting that she had one more question. However, she stood there without uttering a word until she looked down at the ground, not making eye contact with anyone. "Wow… I guess I really was being bitchy for no reason…"

Vinyl Scratch nodded. "Yeah, you were, but I was being a bitch first."

Bon Bon looked up at Vinyl Scratch with a small smile. "Yeah. You were."

Vinyl Scratch smiled and extended a hand. "Hey… I'm sorry about what I said. That includes everything I've said up to this point. You're not a bad wrestler." Vinyl Scratch said with straightforward honesty.

Bon Bon looked at the hand first, but she went ahead and shook it. "I'm sorry too. You don't look like hooker."

Vinyl Scratch smirked. "Yes I do."

Twilight was surprised. She didn't expect them to work it out so quickly. Lyra looked rather surprised too, although she looked very relieved that her friend isn't angry anymore. Octavia, somehow, still looked very irritated.

Octavia: "Well, it's about time. Now we can stop this incessant bickering and get on with our own lives."

For some reason, this rubbed Twilight the wrong way. "Well, why didn't YOU say anything?"

Octavia: "Oh please, Vinyl doesn't listen to anything I have to say." Octavia complained.

Vinyl Scratch put an arm around her friend, and Octavia couldn't suppress her smile. Bon Bon smiled too, albeit a little more awkwardly. They all exchanged silent glances in between each other, and they stood around wondering what to do next. However, Lyra was there to break the silence.

Lyra: "So, can I go back to taking my nap now, or…?"

Twilight: "Sure, but you better make it quick because I plan on letting us start up your match in about twenty minutes." Twilight informed.

Lyra: "Aww…"

Bon Bon looked at Vinyl Scratch, not sure what else to say other than "Good luck". Vinyl Scratch felt the same kind of awkwardness, but she didn't show it, and she gave Bon Bon some luck as well. Everyone went silent again after that.

Bon Bon: "I'm sorry," Bon Bon chuckled, "It's just that we just got done arguing, and now we made up, and….nnn, yeah…" Bon Bon said with an effort at trying not to sound uncertain.

Vinyl: "Yeah… this is pretty…."

Twilight lead them on with orders before any more time could be wasted. "Go get ready, all of you. I'm glad that you have worked things out between each other, but now is not the time to rest. The main event is essential for the survival of this company/organization. I expect each one of you to give it your best. And, whatever you do… do NOT do something that would tend to upset our audience in any way." said Twilight.

Vinyl: "And by audience, you mean Big Mac and them."

Twilight winked. "Correct! And, I also don't need to stress this, but I want you to treat Sunset as fairly. She's the referee, and-

Octavia, Vinyl, Lyra, Bon Bon: "Yeah, yeah…" all of them said before returning to their respective locker rooms.

Once the four were out of her line of vision, Twilight promptly slumped against the wall and slid down until she was sitting. She scanned the hallway, not having any other particular reason for doing so other than letting her nerves go. Twilight massaged her head for the fortieth time today, feeling some of her stress alleviate from her brain. Today had been a very torturous day for her, and she didn't think that she would make it this far without things going wrong. So far she was right on that one. At least Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon were on better terms now, but how long would that last? Yelling at Pinkie Pie didn't really improve anything either, but she had to do it or else she would just go tell them everything. It makes her wonder if Pinkie Pie had said anything else to them before hand.

Twilight wiped her face, hoping that she could physically remove any wrinkles she may have obtained from the last several hours of the show. Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer popped her head through the curtain. Sunset stuck a hand out and knocked it against the curtain.

Sunset: "Can I come in?" Sunset Shimmer said with a friendly smile.

Twilight smiled and gestured for her to enter the hallway. Sunset sat down next to Twilight.

Sunset: "I heard everything from the other side of the curtain. Glad Bon Bon and Vinyl are straight now. More Vinyl than Bon Bon though." Sunset Shimmer said with a playful wink.

Twilight giggled. "Yeah… hey, is Pinkie Pie alright?" Twilight asked in concern.

Sunset: "Oh, she's fine now."

Twilight looked at Sunset with uncertainty. "Seriously?"

Sunset nodded. "Oh yeah. After what you said she looked pretty bad, but then Rarity let her use the microphone to sing "Uptown Funk" in the gymnasium."

Twilight looked at Sunset funny. "But I don't hear any-

Pinkie: "GIRLS HIT YOUR HALLELUJAH~! WHOO! 'CAUSE UPTOWN FUNK GON' GIVE IT TO YOU-WHOOOOOOOOOO~!" Pinkie sang loudly throughout the building, busting everyone's ear drums.

Lyra: "CHRIST! JUST LET ME SLEEP!" Lyra screamed from her locker room, letting it echo a bit.

From the gymnasium, you could hear a microphone's squeal as it was being taken away.

Pinkie: "Hey, give it back! I WASN'T DONE LETTING MY FUNK OUT!"

Twilight: "…well, that happened." Twilight said before her and Sunset roared in laughter. Twilight really needed that.

Sunset Shimmer eventually calmed herself down before becoming serious again. "So… how are you doing?"

Twilight: "I wasn't doing well up till this point to be honest."

Sunset nodded understandingly. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say that. Let it out."

Twilight grinned. "Thanks for the thought," she said before her grin quickly devolved into a solemn frown, "I'm a bit nervous."

Sunset: "Nervous about what?"

Twilight: "Isn't it obvious? I'm sitting here, biting my nails to the nubs, racking my brain and thinking ahead so everything can be perfect. If I known that this was going to happen I would have prepared for it and stocked up on painkillers in advance," Twilight said with an exhausted chuckle, "I don't want to lose Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling, Sunset. This was supposed to be a place where me and my friends could hang out and do what we love most: Wrestling. You know... it WAS just supposed to be the six of us. We didn't have any plans on letting anyone else in on this because we didn't want to risk revealing our secret pass time. We were just going to face each other and have a good time. I'm not saying that I regret letting you and the other's in, I just… in the back of my head I knew this would just end up in a mess like what almost happened this morning."

Sunset Shimmer frowned, saddened to see that Twilight was under such pressure. "I see…"

Twilight looked away. "But still… I'm glad all of you joined because it enriched our experience. Now… if something goes wrong… all of that will be gone." Twilight ended on a somber note.

Sunset Shimmer looked down at the floor. "You know… I really appreciate what you did for me."

Twilight looked back at Sunset.

Sunset: "I honestly didn't know what to do. I was alone almost the entire time, and I even had waves of depression hitting me now and then. I still do sometimes because I know I did unspeakable things that I deserved to be punished for. Therapy helped me, but it was no substitute for a friend," Sunset Shimmer said before turning to Twilight, "That's when you offered me to join you and your friends in CCPW. I was a bit bewildered at the idea that you of all people liked pro wrestling, and I wasn't really too into it myself. But, you can say that I learned to like it. And even though I like wrestling now, my original reason for accepting your offer was to make new friends. Even if it didn't turn out the way I thought it would."

Twilight: "What are you getting at?"

Sunset Shimmer smirked. "I dunno. I just felt like saying that," Sunset admitted, "But I'm sure Cadence and your brother, or even Applejack's brother, won't tell on us. I still don't like lying to them and making them feel like they're the enemy, but I can understand why you would be so scared. This is very important to you. But you don't have to be scared. After all, we've been doing pretty well so far because we covered a lot of our tracks, so they probably didn't notice a thing. And if you're nervous about this tag match, don't be because that little feud between Bon Bon and Vinyl is over now, and that was probably the one big thing you would've had to worry about with the tag match."

Twilight: "Well… there's also the matter of you being referee…" Twilight said, her sentence trailing off.

Sunset sighed. "Yeah… but if they love CCPW then they better treat everyone fairly." Sunset said, "But you don't have to worry about this for much longer, Twilight. After this match you'll be done. And, in a way, this, uh, 'white lie' HAS kept things in order, so it's not THAT bad, right?" Sunset offered.

Twilight closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah."

Sunset Shimmer frowned again. "We're going to make it, Twilight," she assured before standing up, "We better get started. I'm sorry if I wasn't of any help."

Sunset Shimmer walked out of the curtains and into the gymnasium, leaving Twilight to ponder her words. She says that she isn't that good with words, but Twilight thinks she doesn't give herself enough credit.

Twilight: _"You know what? Maybe we will make it." _

Twilight sat up, did a stretch, and walked through the curtain. It was time for the main event. If there's any hope, this show will turn out better than she ever expected it to be.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Now, in spirit of gay pride, Lyra and Bon Bon will now make love in front of all of you.**

***hot things happen, and butt-hurt homophobes cry as they run to their bunkers***

**Now, I know you enjoyed THAT. I don't have much else to say though other than happy 4th of July, good progress has been made in the U.S., and I will see you all next time when we go into the main even tag team match. Arevoir.**


	46. Vinyl & Octavia vs Lyra & Bon Bon

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. You're probably wondering why it took me a whole month to write this chapter, right? Well, I'll explain in my author's ending note. But, don't worry about that. You're hear to read about scantily clad women killing each other. Don't worry. There will be killing. Anyways, enjoy. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Twenty minutes Later…**

It was time for the main event of the show. Everyone was prepared. Fluttershy was assigned the role of being the announcer for the match. She dimmed the lights according to protocol and reactivated the cheering of the stuffed animals, making them slightly louder than usual as a request from Twilight Sparkle.

Yet, even as high as the volume was, Applejack was still out cold in the bleachers. Big McIntosh was getting slightly impatient as he had pretty much chewed his hay straw into pieces waiting for her to wake up. In need of a change of scenery, he asked Pinkie Pie if she would watch Applejack while he went over to the right side bleachers to sit next to Shining Armor and Cadence. The three had already seen the matches they came to so they could root for their siblings/friends, but they were interested on how the main event would turn out. They had a good time so far, so they figured they would get a pretty decent main event match.

Sunset Shimmer walked around the ring for a quick, last-minute inspection which was requested by Twilight as well. She checked everything, and was happy to see that nothing looked damaged. However, her concern was more with the competitors she was going to be reffing in the match. Out of all of them, excluding Rainbow Dash, those four were probably the meanest to her, and that was saying a lot since she was getting tons of flack from everyone. The threat of CCPW being shut down was probably enough to

keep them in line, but Sunset Shimmer wasn't going to make an assumption that optimistic so quickly.

Sunset went over to the ropes and gave Twilight the okay signal. Twilight nodded with a friendly smile. She activated her microphone and gestured for her co-commentator, Rarity, to do the same. Twilight then gestured for Fluttershy to lower the volume as she said a silent prayer before speaking into the mic.

Twilight: "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back one more time to tonight's main event here on Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!" Twilight greeted.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Shining: "Yeeaaah! Whoo!" Shining Armor shouted, clapping alongside Cadence.

Twilight cleared her throat. "And for the final match, I'm here with the winner of the first match of this show who's going to be helping me here in commentary. Please welcome, Rarity!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity brushed her hair. "Oh, you don't have to do that, dear. It's quite unnecessary," Rarity said, visibly flattered.

Twilight: "That was still a very impressive win on Applejack though, and I'm sure AJ would say the same thing… if not for the fact that she still has yet to wake up." Commented Twilight.

Rarity giggled. "Yes, yes, I suppose I did accomplish what I set out to do," Rarity said, color appearing on her cheeks, "But, you Twilight! You won the Triple Threat match, so I can't have all the attention to myself! And it speaks a lot about your endurance that you are here at the table, commentating alongside me just after winning that same match." she praised, making an excellent effort to sound excited for the audience.

Twilight knew this, as she had told her to do so. "Yes, I am very glad that I earned my victory. I would like to thank my brother and Cadence for cheering me on, and I would once again like to give my regards to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie for giving me an excellent challenge. I love you guys."

Cadence giggled ringside while Shining Armor couldn't stop smiling with pride. He always knew he was important.

Rarity switched the conversation's focus before their self-admiration became drawn out. "That's enough about our accomplishments, darling. This lovely audience has been waiting for this final match-up for quite some time. I don't think we should disappoint them by prolonging it, would you agree?" Rarity offered with a friendly smile.

Twilight nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely, Rarity! And this audience has had quite the luck of witnessing a legitimate, standard wrestling match along with a Triple Threat. But this main event is going to be a very special treat for them, as well as everyone else because this is going to be the very first tag team match here on CCPW!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity: "Yes, it is going to be quite the exciting bout! Especially for the competitors who will be partaking in the match, namely, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Lyra, and Bon Bon."

Twilight: "No doubt this will be an interesting match, Rarity. These four have had separate matches against each other on our last show, so we can expect some passion along with the pain."

Rarity: "Well said, dear. We are going to be giving the… uh…"

Twilight: "Play-by-play, Rarity." Twilight finished.

Rarity laughed. "Oh, yes, yes, the play-by-play on this match for you all, and we sincerely hope that all of you enjoy yourselves as these lovely young women push themselves to the brink of their limitations as wrestlers!" Rarity said, giving Twilight a subtle nudge to wrap it up.

Twilight: "Then we better get started because I want to see the match as much as they do! Does everybody in this building agree?!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Every organic and inorganic body in the bleachers roared with cheer an excitement, making Twilight's question sound rhetorical.

Twilight and Rarity: "Let's begin!" the two chorused, receiving even more cheers.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ A semi-fast remix of a cello playing over dubstep resonates throughout the building ~*

Twilight nodded her head to the music. "Huh. This entrance theme is pretty catchy."

Fluttershy (Announcer): "Hello everyone! This tag team match is going be scheduled for one fall! Introducing first… standing in separately at "5'7" and "5'9 with a combined weight of 250 lbs…. VINYL SCRATCH AND OCTAVIAAA!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Both Vinyl scratch and Octavia stepped out of the curtain side by side. Octavia merely gave the audience an elegant whip of her hair, about to go ahead and do a casual strut down the runway. Vinyl Scratch saw this and shook her head. She immediately took action by stepping in front of Octavia and started dancing for the crowd. Vinyl Scratch moved her body to the rhythm of the music as she danced in a very fast and fluid sequence of motions. Her dancing wasn't anything too fancy, but it was definitely good enough to make Fluttershy turn up the volume of the cheers.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "Wow, Vinyl Scratch's got some neat dance moves!" Twilight said in admiration.

Rarity laughed. "I just adore Octavia's awkward reaction to this scenario!"

Octavia took an uncomfortable step away from Vinyl Scratch, unaware of what she was supposed to do next. However, Vinyl Scratch allowed her the chance to participate when she suddenly wrapped her arms around Octavia's neck and hiked her legs up, Octavia frantically catching her. This ended with Octavia holding Vinyl Scratch bridal style; Vinyl Scratch crossed her legs and flashed a grin while giving a shaka hand gesture with her visible left hand. Octavia just held her with a discomforting frown.

Octavia: "Vinyl, those dance moves were 'hip' and all, but did you really feel the need to jump into my arms like this?" Octavia asked, avoiding eye contact.

Vinyl: "Yes, and would you mind carrying me to the ring? Please? I need my strength, you know." Vinyl asked, looking up at her friend.

Octavia lidded her eyes, released Vinyl Scratch's legs, and let her drop into a standing position. "No. You can walk just fine," she said with disinterest before continuing to walk on without Vinyl scratch. Vinyl Scratch shrugged as she went to catch up with her partner.

Twilight: "A little, uh, discrepancy in style it seems." Twilight observed with an amused smile.

Rarity: "Doesn't take an eye for detail to notice _that._" Rarity remarked.

Twilight: "I guess, but at the very least we know that Vinyl Scratch and Octavia are ready for the fight. Speaking of, if you do the math on the ranking chart correctly, this match will give some extra incentive for Octavia to show some hard effort. She wins this and she's eligible to challenge Applejack to another match for the number one contender." Twilight informed.

Rarity: "This will most definitely make Octavia and Vinyl Scratch the opponents to beat, Twilight. Nothing is set in stone, though. We could have an upset win. Those have a nasty habit of popping up out of nowhere."

Twilight intended to comment, but her attention was grabbed by what was going on in the bleachers. "Speaking of things popping out of nowhere…"

Before Vinyl Scratch climbed on the ring apron, she caught a glimpse of Big McIntosh in the front row of the bleachers, leaning back with his hands behind his head looking all comfortable. Vinyl Scratch grinned ear-to-ear as a naughty idea crossed into her consciousness. While Octavia was climbing on the apron, Vinyl Scratch did run-walked over to the three special guests; more specifically Big Mac.

Rarity gasped, surprised at what she was seeing. "Is she really…?"

Twilight shook her head disapprovingly. "_Should've seen this coming…"_ Twilight thought, propping the side of her head on her fist.

Big McIntosh looked up at the ceiling lights as he took a moment to just relax before the match begins, but his view was suddenly obstructed by a blue-haired girl with large colored lenses. Big Mac jumped in surprise, but recognized her to be one of the wrestlers competing in the match: Vinyl Scratch. However, he wasn't prepared to look down and realize that Vinyl Scratch was straddling his waist, sitting just an inch above his crotch. His face turned crimson and, unfortunately for him, male hormones maneuvered his eyes up and down the DJ. He now had a better view of the outfit that he saw Vinyl Scratch in briefly after her sister's match, and it was even sexier up close. Her attire hugged her body rather tightly, showing some bulges here and there. None of them were a better example of that than her top, though. Up close it looked like two tall triangles were covering the more essential parts of her breasts, but the design of the top couldn't cover her long cleavage, creating a narrow crevice in which his eyes couldn't escape. Vinyl Scratch must've noticed this too because she used her index finger to lift his chin, forcing him to look into her lenses as she smiled.

Vinyl: "Hey, don't go to sleep on me, big guy! Match is about to start and you don't want to miss _anything_…" Vinyl Scratch said with a low and seductive voice.

Big Mac felt his heart beating at an uncomfortably fast pace. He looked into Vinyl Scratch's shades and saw his reflection. He was right: he did appear as frightened as he was feeling right now. Big Mac tore his eyes away from her, seeing if Shining Armor and Cadence would lend him a hand. They didn't seem willing to though because Cadence was looking away in the exact opposite direction of his probable sexual harassment. And Cadence palmed Shining Armor's head, forcing him to look away as well.

Big McIntosh looked back up at Vinyl Scratch with nervous discomfort. "Ah, d-don't…"

Vinyl Scratch giggled at how flustered she made the big guy, and eased back until she was sitting straight up. She removed her shades, allowing Big McIntosh to view her sharp, cerise colored eyes. "You mind keeping these safe for me, handsome? I would hate to break them while I wrestle," Vinyl Scratch said, putting her shades on Big Mac's face, allowing him to see her in a new purple-ish light.

Vinyl Scratch smiled slyly. "You look good in those, you know that? Maybe after I win my match you and I can go-HOOOWOWOWOW!"

Octavia walked up behind Vinyl Scratch and, like a nanny getting on to a bad child, grabbed her by the ear and began pulling her off Big McIntosh. "We're very sorry." Octavia said, proceeding to drag Vinyl Scratch away by the ear while chastising her about proper mannerisms.

Vinyl: "OW! But seriously! OW! QUIT IT TAVI! Don't break those, they cost me forty dollars-OHOW!" Vinyl Scratch hollered as she was lead to her team's corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper right corner).

Twilight shook her head again. "Wasn't planning on Vinyl Scratch giving any special treatment, but at least Big McIntosh is up."

Rarity: "I'll say…" Rarity mumbled with a promiscuous half-smirk.

Cadence turned back around to see if Vinyl scratch was still on top of Big Mac. Once Vinyl's absence was confirmed, Cadence released Shining Armor's head and let him freely turn his head too. Both of them were blushing, but the color in their faces seemed fairly pink in comparison to Big Mac's cheeks that looked like they would go nuclear at any time.

Shining: "I like the glasses." Shining Amor commented, hoping it would distract Big McIntosh from the fact that they didn't do anything to help him.

Cadence: "You do make them look good." Cadence said, nodding in agreement with her boyfriend.

Big McIntosh sighed heavily with an "Eeyup", simply glad that Vinyl didn't go any further with her seduction.

*~ A fast combination of a duet with a piano being played alongside a lyre resonates throughout the building ~*

Rarity: "We're having quite the inter-musical theme for this match, aren't we, Twilight?" Rarity said as she listened to the strokes of the piano keys.

Twilight: "This could turn into a symphonic orchestra by the end of the show." Twilight commented.

Fluttershy (Announcer): "And their opponents… both of them stand at "5'8" at a combined weight of 251 lbs… LYRA AND BOOON BOOON!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Lyra skipped out of the curtain first, and Bon Bon followed quickly behind. Once Lyra was in full view of everyone, she stood with her legs spread and bent forward while hugging her chest. Then, Lyra quickly stood upright and threw two piece signs in the air. Simultaneously, Bon Bon went on all fours and crawled through Lyra's legs, giving the audience a salute with a cute wink. Lyra bent down took underneath Bon Bon's armpits and pulled her up to her feet, putting Bon Bon in front of herself. But this changes again as Bon Bon fell backwards into Lyra's arms. Lyra lifted her up again, but this time twirled her before catching her once again, Bon Bon posing like she had finished a dance. Lyra then pulled Bon Bon back up into another spin, but she kept her hand locked with Bon Bon's so she wouldn't lose balance when she was stopped. Finally, the two draped their arms over each other's shoulders as they walked down the runway and waved to the crowd.

Rarity: "Tell me Twilight. Are we at Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling or Equestria's Got Talent?" Rarity said humerously.

Twilight: "I'm not sure, but if there's one thing that Lyra and Bon Bon have is talent!"

Rarity tapped her chin. "Not judging them for their performances because they have performed relatively well since their debut, but they have each suffered a loss from Octavia and Vinyl, their opponents for this match. This could put them at odds."

Twilight: "Lyra from Octavia and Bon Bon from Vinyl, yes. But now you have to take into account that this is going to be a _tag team match_; a match that relies heavily on each partner doing their part to achieve their victory. Lyra and Bon Bon haven't shown us what kind of power they possess when they work together yet." Twilight pointed out.

Rarity found Twilight's explanation partially clarifying. "I can agree to that, Twilight. However, that _does_ beg the question of their in-ring compatibility."

Twilight: "Actually, they may prove to be affective in tag what with them being in a now two-year romantic relationship. I think it's a reasonable assumption that they should be able to synchronize well with each other in the ring," said Twilight, "Octavia and Vinyl on the other hand wrestle excellently on their won, but together…?" Twilight trailed off, an unsure expression giving her opinion of the matter.

Rarity hid her face and scratched her head. She didn't expand upon the matter.

Twilight: "But, of course, romance doesn't necessarily equal tag team wrestling teamwork, so I say we should keep this an assumption. As I have said." Twilight regarded after a second thought.

Once Lyra and Bon Bon arrived at the side of the ring, they each climbed up onto the apron. They both raised the top rope so they could step into the ring. Sunset Shimmer immediately stepped out of their way as they walked to the middle if the ring. They both raised their fists in the air, showing off to the crowd. And, in their opponent's corner, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia clapped in respect to their entrance. Big Mac, Shining Armor, and Cadence also clapped for the two wrestlers.

Twilight: "Again, very good entrances from both teams! Not a bad way to give the audience an adrenaline boost before the match even begins!" Twilight exclaimed.

Rarity: "Bon Bon's probably dizzy from being tossed around. It makes me think that Vinyl and Bon Bon are tiring themselves out on purpose for some reason!" Rarity giggled.

In the bleachers, Cadence was pretty impressed. "Pro wrestlers sure know how to leave an impression," Cadence said, turning to her boyfriend. "Which one has been your favorite so far?"

Shining Armor shrugged. "Eh. They're all okay, but I think I know which one is Big Mac's favorite," he teased, nudging Big McIntosh in the ribs.

Big McIntosh looked down at Shining Armor and lowered Vinyl's shades so he could see his disapproving gaze. "Mah favorite entrance is 'bout to be my foot entering yer behind."

Shining Armor quickly backed down. "Sorry."

Back in the ring, Sunset Shimmer approached the tag team of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, Vinyl being the one inside the ring resting against the corner. Vinyl and Sunset Shimmer narrowed their eyes at each other, not liking that they now had to act nice in front of everyone. Octavia put a hand on Vinyl's shoulder and shook her head, whispering for her to behave herself.

Vinyl Scratch spread herself out. "Get on with it." Vinyl Scratch mumbled.

Sunset Shimmer groaned and got on her knees to search her boots.

Vinyl: "And don't get too grabby with my outfit." Vinyl Scratch threatened under her breath.

Sunset worked her hands up to her hips. "Really?" Sunset Shimmer whispered, "I'm surprised you're still wearing anything after what you did for Big Mac. I thought you didn't like him that way."

Vinyl Scratch growled lowly, but kept her expression visibly neutral. "Just giving the audience a good show."

Sunset: "I take it you're going to be giving a more private show after this?" Sunset Shimmer whispered again, smirking.

Octavia entered the ring to stop any potential arguments. Aloofly of course.

Octavia: "We mustn't let this escalate, you two," Octavia said under her breath before turning to Sunset Shimmer, "Get Vinyl done, and then do me."

Sunset Shimmer didn't refuse, and she finished searching both Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. Afterwards, Sunset Shimmer searched their opponents, Lyra and Bon Bon. There were no exchanges in between the three, but that didn't mean that any of them were enjoying it. Lyra probably would've enjoyed being frisked, but she had too much distain for Sunset Shimmer to grant herself the pleasure.

Sunset Shimmer went to the middle of the ring and gestured for the two wrestlers who were going to fight first. The teams talked for a minute and it was decided that Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon were to be the ones to start off. They met up with Sunset Shimmer and stared each other down.

Vinyl: "Hey, nice entrance. I've seen better though." Vinyl Scratch joked.

Bon Bon frowned for a second, but when she realized Vinyl wasn't being serious, she backed down and smiled. "Well, we all can't be as flamboyant as you, Vinyl Scratch."

Vinyl: "I know, but I don't like to be too cocky," Vinyl Scratch said extending her hand, "But seriously, good luck."

Bon Bon gladly shook her hand. "Yeah, maybe we can use this match to let out the rest of our leftover aggression?"

Vinyl Scratch nodded. "Sounds cool to me."

Sunset Shimmer beamed. "It's _so great_ that you guys are getting along! It just goes to show that the power of compassion and understanding can…"

Sunset Shimmer trailed off as Lyra and Bon Bon looked very unamused by her third-wheelism.

Vinyl: "You done?"

Sunset Shimmer also lost amusement and decided to just get the fight started. "Yeah… you two ready?"

Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch got into fighting stances as they glared each other down.

Sunset Shimmer positioned herself in between the two. "Okay… FIGHT!" she yelled, signaling for Rarity to ring the bell.

Twilight: "And we're off, ladies and gentlemen!"

Rarity rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Shining: "Yeah, tag team! Pretty cool, huh Big Mac?"

Big Mac sighed and adjusted Vinyl's shades on his face. "Eeyup."

Cadence: "Have fun!" Cadence cheered. She's been worrying a lot throughout the entire show, but she didn't want to appear unsupportive of their pass time. Not that she was going to stop shutting her eyes at certain parts, but at least she was showing _some _support.

Sunset Shimmer stepped out of their way as the combatants locked fingers. Each one tried to out-muscle the other, but Bon Bon soon got the upper hand in the grapple. Vinyl Scratch took a step back as Bon Bon piled on the power. Vinyl Scratch released her right hand from the fingerlock grapple to grab Bon Bon's left arm. Vinyl Scratch then used Bon Bon's strength against her by rolling onto the mat and flipping Bon Bon over herself for an Armdrag. Bon Bon landed on her back, but quickly rose to her feet only to be hit with a Clothesline by Vinyl Scratch, sending her back down to the mat. Vinyl Scratch then mounted Bon Bon and started to pummel her with elbows and punches.

Twilight: "Vinyl and Octavia's team start strong with Vinyl Scratch on the offensive!"

Cadence: "That Vinyl Scratch girl doesn't mess around." said Cadence, intimidated by Vinyl Scratch's ferocity.

Shining Armor nudged Big Mac again. "Oh. I bet she does." Shining Armor teased again, hoping that he would sound funnier this time.

Both of them looked at him disapprovingly. Cadence pulled Shining Armor's ear.

Shining: "OW, hey I was just kidding!" Shining Armor snapped, rubbing his now red ear.

Cadence: "That wasn't a nice joke. Now behave." Cadence ordered.

Shining Armor hung his head and grumbled. Cadence showed pity and smiled, hugging him from the side.

Vinyl Scratch got up to her feet, and Bon Bon tried to as well. But, Bon Bon was on her back with Vinyl Scratch above her, so she was immediately kicked back down. While Bon Bon clutched her ribs, Vinyl Scratch bent down to turn her onto her stomach. Vinyl Scratch knelt down with her left knee placed on Bon Bon's spine. She linked her hands together before putting her opponent in a chinlock. Vinyl Scratch then started to pull up, straining Bon Bon's neck back.

Octavia: "C'mooon, Vinyl!" Octavia cheered, clapping in support of her friend.

Lyra jumped in place near her rope. "Bon Bon, you can take it! Eye of the Dragon, Bon Bon!"

Sunset Shimmer lowered herself to Bon Bon's level. "You want to give up?"

Rarity: "Bon Bon wouldn't dare submit. Not this early into the match."

Rarity was correct. Bon Bon verbally refused to submit, and after a few more seconds, Vinyl Scratch released her from the chinlock. Bon Bon wrapped her hands around her neck with a pain-expressed face.

Twilight: "Chinlocks can be potentially dangerous as they can, as a worst case scenario, snap neck tendons. Lucky for Bon Bon, Vinyl Scratch didn't administer the hold to that extent."

Rarity: "Neck pains make it so hard to do anything, I tell you…"

Vinyl Scratch grabbed Bon Bon's arm and pulled her up to her feet. Bon Bon struck Vinyl Scratch's belly with a knee before the DJ could do anything with her, though. Bon Bon made Vinyl Scratch stand up straight. Bon Bon then grabbed Vinyl's head with her right hand, and pulled her in. At the same time she ducked and turned so her left side was faced toward, and slightly under, Vinyl Scratch. Bon Bon, keeping Vinyl Scratch's head grabbed above her, hooks her left arm in between Vinyl's legs. Clamping her hand on Vinyl's lower back, Bon Bon hoisted Vinyl Scratch into a firemen's carry variation where Vinyl Scratch was draped across both of her shoulders facing down. Vinyl Scratch's eyes widened in horror, and Bon Bon got a wicked smile on her face.

Lyra: "Yeah, that's showing 'em! Toss her!"

Octavia: "Vinyl!"

Rarity: "Impressive strength right now from Bon Bon! What will she do next?!

Bon Bon repositioned her hands where her right hand was clamped on the back of Vinyl's neck and her left hand was holding down the back of Vinyl's left thigh.

Lyra: "Caress her butt!" Lyra shouted, hoping to see some ass-groping, "Just for the heck of it."

Vinyl Scratch blushed. "Don't you even DARE!" she yelled at Bon Bon.

Bon Bon kept her sinister smirk "Don't worry. I have something far worse for you in mind."

Bon Bon immediately repositioned her hands from over to under Vinyl Scratch as she pushed her opponent up, forward, and off of her shoulders. Vinyl Scratch screamed until her body made impact with the mat front-first.

Lyra: "Aw!" Lyra whined, pouting in disappointment.

Twilight: "Bon Bon THREW Vinyl Scratch off of her with a Firemen's Carry Drop!"

Rarity: "A straightforward move to display, but effective in damaging her opponent as well as showing off her power. Even the most simple fabrics and designs can be made visually appealing if it compliments you. That's a fact, darling." Rarity said, running her hand through her hair.

Vinyl Scratch raised her head and held her throbbing face with her hand. Bon Bon grinned as she immediately went over to Vinyl and forced her to her feet. Bon Bon grabbed Vinyl Scratch with her left hand under Vinyl's right armpit and bent down to reach underneath Vinyl's legs and clasp onto her lower back. Bon Bon then lifted Vinyl Scratch, turned her upside down, and slammed her back first into the mat for a Scoop Slam.

Shining Armor whistled. "She's strong. What do you think, BM?"

Big McIntosh held up his hand and did a "so-so" sort of gesture.

Shining Armor nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess you've lifted heavier…"

Twilight: "Another slam from Bon Bon! Her slams are no joke either!" Twilight said, having gone through the same thing.

Rarity: "Bon Bon is quite strong for her size." Rarity noticed.

Vinyl Scratch lied on her back and moaned in pain. Bon Bon proceeded to place her boot on Vinyl's belly and raise her fists into the air.

Bon Bon: "EAT YOUR VEGITABLES!" Bon Bon cried to the world.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Cadence stood up from the bleachers and clapped enthusiastically, whistling in agreement with a good message set to all ages. Pinkie Pie, however, hid underneath Applejack in response. Those damn spinach balls weren't going to take her… without a chase!

Vinyl Scratch knew not to keep her shoulders down because any part of Bon Bon's anatomy, in this case her boot, would count as a pin attempt if they were to be on top of her. Vinyl Scratch continued to push herself up with her forearms, but Bon Bon took her foot off Vinyl and landed an elbow drop across her chest. This forced Vinyl fully onto her back again, and Bon Bon capitalized by draping herself across Vinyl Scratch's chest for a cover.

Twilight: "Bon Bon makes the first pin!"

Sunset Shimmer dropped to her knees. **"1!...2!.KICKOUT!"**

Rarity: "And Vinyl Scratch made the first kickout!"

Bon Bon got off of Vinyl Scratch and stood herself up, taking Vinyl Scratch up with her. Bon Bon tried performing an Irish whip on the DJ, but Vinyl Scratch reversed it and whipped Bon Bon instead. Bon Bon ran towards the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers. Bon Bon bounced off the ropes and ran back into a Lariat from Vinyl Scratch. With Bon Bon writhing in pain on the mat, Vinyl Scratch jumped on her and covered her.

Twilight: "Now it's Vinyl's turn to pin!"

Lyra: "Get up, Bon Bon!" Lyra yelled.

Sunset Shimmer counted the pin. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Lyra: "YEAH! Go, Bonnie!" Lyra clapped, relieved that Bon Bon made it out of the pin.

Vinyl Scratch pushed herself off of Bon Bon and got to her feet. Bon Bon also worked her way up until she was standing, but Vinyl Scratch punched her in the gut and made her stagger back. Vinyl Scratch grabbed Bon Bon's head and pulled her back in before turning around until her and Bon Bon were facing the same direction, Vinyl in front of her opponent. Vinyl Scratch reached back and used her right arm to put Bon Bon into a three quarter facelock. Vinyl Scratch knelt down and pulled Bon Bon forward, flipping Bon Bon over her shoulder and back-first to the mat for a Snapmare. Bon Bon pushed herself up in a sitting position, making it easier for Vinyl Scratch to put Bon Bon in another chinlock. Vinyl Scratch knelt down and used the chinlock to pull Bon Bon's upper back onto her stuck out right knee.

Bon Bon: "Grrrr! Stop it, you're hurting my neck!" Bon Bon yelled.

Vinyl: "Just tap and I'll stop!" Vinyl Scratch suggested, stretching Bon Bon even harder.

Bon Bon grabbed Vinyl Scratch's wrists as she was performing the chinlock. "I! Don't! THINK SO!"

Bon Bon, despite Vinyl's knee digging into her back, placed her feet on the ground and pushed herself backwards. As she did that, she used Vinyl Scratch's wrists to pull Vinyl foreword and downward. This caused Vinyl Scratch to hit her nose on the back of the Cute Candy Crusher's head. Vinyl Scratch held her face and released Bon Bon from the chinlock. Bon Bon rolled onto her front and nursed her back. The escape she just pulled required a brief moment where she had to ride Vinyl's knee. It was painful, yes, but it was a better option than tapping out.

Twilight: "Some quick thinking from Bon Bon, here. It's not going to get any easier from here, though."

Bon Bon made it to her feet, but she could feel the pain in her neck starting to set in. Vinyl quickly looked to exploit this and ran at her in an attempt to perform a Running Neckbreaker. Bon Bon narrowly dodges it, but Vinyl Scratch ran for the ropes in that direction before bouncing off of them. Bon Bon tries to grab her this time, but Vinyl Scratch nailed her in the stomach with a Running Dropkick. Bon Bon got flung on her back and Vinyl Scratch got up to get her. Vinyl Scratch stood Bon Bon back up, and then she used her right hand to grab Bon Bon's left arm and pull her in. Vinyl Scratch then ducked, hooking her left arm in between Bon Bon's legs and holding onto the back band of her tights. Vinyl Scratch then lifted her up Into the same fireman's carry position that Bon Bon performed on her earlier. Vinyl Scratch widened her stance.

Vinyl: "You're not the only one… *huff* who can lift! *huff*There's… only… a 3 pound difference!" Vinyl Scratch said with a shit-eating grin.

But Bon Bon struggled, making it very hard for Vinyl Scratch to keep her in the fireman's carry. Bon Bon wiggled ferociously as Vinyl Scratch fought to maintain her balance. Vinyl Scratch eventually was going to tip over, so she had little choice but to release Bon Bon, setting her down into a standing position. Bon Bon slapped the skin on Vinyl Scratch's back which left Vinyl Scratch yelping and covering the red spot created. When Vinyl Scratch turned around, Bon Bon kicked her with the flat of her boot. Bon Bon then grabbed Vinyl Scratch's head and used her right arm to put it in a front facelock. Bon Bon then twisted herself around, as a result, turning Vinyl Scratch around as well. This positioned them both back-to-back with Bon Bon's right arm now turned into an inverted facelock with Vinyl's head pointed up. Bon Bon twists her body a bit, before falling forward and simultaneously twisting Vinyl Scratch's head and body over. Bon Bon landed on her knees with her upper body bent down to slam Vinyl Scratch face-first into the mat for a Hangman's Facebuster.

Twilight: "Hey, Rarity. Wanna guess the phrase, or pick another letter?"

Rarity declined, shrugging. "I give up."

Twilight: "The answer is… head contusion." Twilight laughed. She was hilarious. And kinda mean, so she quickly silenced herself.

Shining Armor felt pity for Vinyl Scratch. "Good thing Vinyl Scratch gave you her shades, or they would have been busted," Shining Armor said to Big Mac, "Hey, can I try those on?"

Big Mac shook his head, oddly protective of the tinted lenses. "Nope."

Vinyl Scratch rolled onto her back and held her face again, her face stinging from the precise impact. Bon Bon covered Vinyl Scratch, using both of her arms to hook both of Vinyl Scratch's legs into the air.

Sunset Shimmer counted the pin. **"1!...2!KICKOUT!"**

Vinyl Scratch flung out her arm to break the pin. Bon Bon released Vinyl Scratch's legs and got to her knees. Bon Bon grabbed Vinyl Scratch's head and pulled her up into a sitting position. Bon Bon kept Vinyl Scratch steady with her left hand, and then started slapping/chopping at her chest with her right hand. Multiple sounds of flesh striking flesh could be heard, and Vinyl screamed with each loud, stinging slap to her chest.

Cadence too, wanted to scream, but she only closed her eyes tighter and tighter. The problem with that was, she could hear the slaps and Vinyl's cries even more.

Rarity: "Bon Bon is making powdered sugar out of her opponent!"

Bon Bon finished her assault and observed Vinyl Scratch drop back on her upper body. The DJ's chest was covered with bright red handprints from where Bon Bon slapped her exposed skin. As Bon Bon got to her feet, Vinyl Scratch wiped away a single tear, but Vinyl's face was more pissed than sad.

Vinyl Scratch started standing herself up. "You're gonna regret that…"

Vinyl Scratch lunged at Bon Bon, but Bon Bon ducked before she could be struck. Vinyl Scratch kept running and bounced off the ropes in the direction of the runway. Vinyl Scratch bounced off of them and ran at her opponent. Vinyl Scratch stuck out her right arm for a Running Clothesline, but Bon Bon ducked under it and connected her own Clothesline. Vinyl Scratch quickly got up from it, but Bon Bon got behind her and rolled her up.

Rarity: "Bon Bon attempts to roll up her victory right here!"

Rarity snickered. "I think the phrase you're looking for is 'wrapping it up', darling." She corrected.

Twilight: "Essentially the same meaning."

Sunset Shimmer got on her knees. **"1!...2!KICKOUT!"**

Vinyl Scratch escaped the rollup, and rolled backwards before standing straight up. Vinyl Scratch seethed and ran at Bon Bon with another Clothesline. But, Bon Bon ducked under the Clothesline. When Vinyl Scratch turned around to face her, Bon Bon kicked her in the torso, sending her down to the canvas. Bon Bon, worn out, scrambled for her corner. Lyra was waiting there for her.

Bon Bon: "Lyra, tag me!" Bon Bon shouted, extending her hand.

Bon Bon swiftly slapped her hand. "Got it!"

Rarity: "Bon Bon makes the first tag of the match! She's the legal woman now! But, Vinyl Scratch is still in the ring!"

Twilight: "Vinyl Scratch better tag out because Lyra could very well finish her off if given the opportunity!"

Vinyl Scratch heard the sound of palms slapping and knew she was in trouble. She scrambled to her feet and began to run for her corner, where Octavia had her upper body hung over the top rope as she extended her hand.

Octavia: "Tag me in, Vinyl! HURRY!" Octavia yelled.

Vinyl Scratch was almost to Octavia. She extended her hand, but a she was stopped before she was able to make the tag. Vinyl Scratch turned her head and saw that Lyra had grabbed her right foot and raised it into the air, smiling menacingly.

Lyra: "HA! You're not getting away, Vinyl Scratch! Time to lose!" Lyra laughed triumphantly.

Twilight: "Lyra's got her!"

Vinyl Scratch smiled slyly. "Well, whatever you do, don't make me fall on my butt~. It's so sensitive and bruised right now~!"

Lyra almost instantaneously looked down at the bulges of Vinyl's buttocks protruding from her bottom attire. Lyra started to sweat just as bad as Big Mac did along with just as much color rushing to her cheeks.

Lyra: "I…yaiyaiyai…"

While Lyra was distracted, Vinyl Scratch jumped with her left leg to spin herself in the air. She stuck her left leg out just in time for it to connect with the side of Lyra's head for a Dragon Whip. Lyra fell onto her side, and Vinyl Scratch ran the remaining distance to tag Octavia.

Rarity: "Vinyl Scratch tags in Octavia! Now maybe she and Bon Bon can take some time to rest while their partners duke it out."

Twilight: "That's wishful thinking, Rarity. There is no resting in a tag team match for ANY competitor. Even if Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch aren't legal, they still need to be up and ready to get tagged in at anytime. Otherwise, their partners will risk losing if they have been fighting for too long. It's a very fine balance that needs to be accounted for."

Lyra slowly got up on one knee, holding the right side of her ringing head.

Bon Bon: "Lyra, focus!" Bon Bon called out exasperatingly.

Lyra craned her head to her partner. "I'm focusing, I'M FOCUSING!"

After Octavia was tagged in by her partner, Vinyl Scratch, she immediately ran over to Lyra and punted her on the right side of her head. Lyra fell on her side. She was holding her head and scrunching up her face as if she were hearing an excruciatingly painful sound and she was trying to block it out.

Octavia: "No, you're not." Octavia informed her opponent before looking over to her partner and giving her a thumbs up with a small smile.

Vinyl Scratch draped her arms over the top rope to rest, but she managed a smirk and a thumbs up of her own.

Octavia returned to Lyra and grabbed her by her hair so she could pull her up to her feet. Octavia moved Lyra to the center of the ring before kneeing her in the gut. Octavia used her right arm to put Lyra in a front facelock before draping Lyra's left arm over her (Octavia's) neck/shoulder. Octavia then grabbed a hold of Lyra's tights with her free left hand before stomping down on the mat with tremendous force. Octavia then swiftly lifted Lyra up and over her, making Lyra land back-first on the mat behind her to connect the Snap Suplex.

Twilight: "Octavia shows no mercy starting this match off with a suplex!"

Octavia wasn't planning on letting Lyra go just yet. Once both of them were on their backs, Octavia turned herself, and her opponent, onto their fronts. Octavia pulled them both back up to their feet, and decided to release the facelock on Lyra momentarily and bend her forward. In that time, Octavia grabbed Lyra's left arm and twisted it around from the front to put it in a hammerlock. Octavia kept the hammerlock in place with her right hand before putting her in another front facelock, this time using her left arm. Octavia squatted a little bit before lifting Lyra up an over her again. Octavia had to use more arm muscle to lift Lyra because of the hammerlock, but the payoff was worth it when Lyra hit the mat-back first, landing on top of her trapped left arm. Lyra let out a painful cry.

Rarity: "Followed by yet another suplex!"

Twilight: "Will she follow up again?!"

Follow up she will. Octavia pulled Lyra up and set her up for yet another suplex. She kept Lyra in the facelock with her left arm, but this time she used her free right arm to transition from a hammerlock to hooking up Lyra's left leg. Octavia squatted and lifted Lyra into the air until they were both vertical. Octavia left no delay for Lyra to scream before she fell backwards and flipped Lyra onto her back with a hard, angled impact to connect the Fisherman's Suplex.

Twilight: "She does! A perfect rule of three signified with three suplex variants in a row!"

Rarity: "Octavia's looking to bridge pin her opponent for the win! She's going to win with STYLE, I love it!" Rarity said with glee.

Lyra let out a weak groan as Octavia bridged her back and kept Lyra's leg cradled for the pin. The angle of Lyra's body was strange as her left side was bending inwards because of her hooked up left leg. Octavia told her to stay down as Sunset Shimmer dropped to the mat.

Sunset: **"1!..."**

Bon Bon: "Lyra, don't let Octavia win like THIS!" Bon Bon cheered from her corner.

Vinyl: "Yeah, put her away, Tavi!" Vinyl Scratch cheered from her corner as well.

Sunset: **"2!..."**

Twilight: "This is it!"

Sunset: **"KICKOUT!"**

Rarity: "No it isn't! Lyra kicked out at the very last moment!"

Bon Bon wiped her head in relief while Vinyl Scratch grumbled in disappointment.

Cadence: "After getting thrown around so many times, I figured it would've been over right there." Cadence commented.

Shining: "Lyra just got tagged in, so I'm not that surprised she ain't out yet." Shining Armor observed.

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup."

Octavia released her opponent and got to her feet. She gave Sunset Shimmer an irritated look before she looked down and observed Lyra rolling on her side and nursing her back.

Sunset Shimmer was rather surprised that all she got was a mean look. Oh well, even if they're just being nice to her because they didn't want to look bad, she still found it nice that she wasn't getting berated.

Octavia stood there for a moment and caught her breath. Octavia eventually ignored her lung strain, jumped over Lyra, and ran for the ropes in the direction of the left side bleachers. After bouncing off them, Octavia ran for Lyra and jumped. She hiked her right leg up expecting to land a Legdrop on Lyra. Before Octavia could make contact, however, Lyra rolled away and Octavia's leg landed on the mat. Octavia winced, but ignored the pain. Lyra used the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers to pull herself up. Octavia was already up and moving, though. It didn't take long for the cellist to reach the lyrist, grab her right arm, and put it into a hammerlock. Lyra screamed as Octavia tore her away from the ropes and took her down to the ground like a cop apprehending a drug offender. Octavia mounted Lyra's back while she leaned down to hook her free left arm under Lyra's shoulder and clamp the nape of her head for a half nelson. Octavia then rolled on her side, forcing herself onto her back while Lyra was facing toward the ceiling above her (Octavia). Octavia wrapped her legs around Lyra's hips for a body scissor. This would complete the hold, and Octavia began squeezing Lyra's hips while she pushed Lyra's upper body up with the hammerlock while pulling her down at an angle with the half nelson.

Rarity "Octavia pulls off a successful submission hold!"

Twilight: "A body scissors, half nelson, hammerlock combination! I've studied many moves, Rarity, but this one is completely new to me!"

Rarity: "You have to admire the creativity of the move, though! A fabulous hold pulled off with excellent technique, ingenuity, and that special touch of Octavia!"

Twilight: "Very true. Octavia knows how to make her opponent suffer, and she's making Lyra an example of that!"

Back in the ring, Lyra howled as she felt her right arm, wrist and neck being wrenched along with her lower back and waist which was being twisted like a licorice stick. Sunset Shimmer went over to Lyra.

Sunset: "You want to quit, Lyra?"

Lyra squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip, Octavia's half nelson conveniently pulling Lyra's left hand within tapping range of the mat.

Bon Bon: "Lyra, don't tap out! You can make it!" Bon Bon shouted to her partner.

Vinyl: "Don't listen to her, Lyra! TAP, TAP, TAP!" Vinyl Scratch shouted to Lyra.

Bon Bon: "Get to the ropes! You're not that far from it!"

Lyra was getting ready to tap until she heard Bon Bon's cheers of encouragement. Since Lyra's upper body was raised at a 20 degree angle and her neck was held in a half nelson, she was able to look down at her body. Looking further beyond, she saw that her feet, when straightened out, were only a couple inches away from the ropes. Lyra focused on her set goal and started struggling. She started kicking her legs out like she was doing frantic leg lifts while pulling her upper body forward bit by bit. Octavia felt her hold slipping as Lyra was wiggling around furiously. Soon, Lyra managed to pull her and Octavia forward just enough for her to put the tips of both of her heels on the bottom rope.

Sunset Shimmer saw this and addressed Octavia. "That's a rope break! Let her go, Octavia!"

Octavia complained and released Lyra, violently pushing her off of her body.

Twilight: "Lyra escapes, but she didn't go unscathed! She underwent a lot of strain with that hold!"

Lyra fell on her face, but she didn't care. She felt her muscles relaxing from all the pulling. But, she wasn't wishing for any extended moment of peace because she knew Octavia would be back to get her at any moment. And she was right. Octavia pushed her hair out of her face and crawled towards Lyra. Octavia used her left arm to put Lyra in a half nelson again, but this time she pulled them both up to their feet. Octavia then ran to the middle of the ring and jumped forward in a slanted position, driving Lyra's face into the mat to connect the Half Nelson Bulldog. Octavia didn't release the half nelson, and she mounted Lyra's back again, sitting on the bottom of her spine. Octavia used her right arm to hook underneath Lyra's right shoulder and clamping it over her other hand to transition from a half nelson to a full nelson. Octavia then pulled Lyra's upper body back for a Full Nelson Camel Clutch. Lyra screamed, unable to escape her suffering in the middle of the ring, the furthest point from any rope.

Twilight: "A great transition from a Bulldog to a Camel Clutch. Octavia probably took notes from Vinyl Scratch's match with Fluttershy." Twilight deduced with little effort.

Cadence: "Poor Bon Bon. It must hurt her seeing her girlfriend go through all that pain." Cadence said to Shining Armor.

Shining Armor disagreed. "No, poor _Lyra_. She's the one whose body is being turned into a pretzel."

Luckily for Bon Bon and Lyra, however, Octavia only kept the clutch locked in for about thirty seconds before releasing. Lyra laid on her front and didn't move as a means to conserve energy. The heat rose to Lyra's cheeks as she went through way to many moves in one sitting. But Octavia was also getting tired from performing so may moves. Normally Octavia would've had more stamina to spare, but performing three consecutive suplexes took a lot out of her gas tank. Octavia decided she would end the match quickly by picking Lyra up, putting her in a front facelock with her left arm, and quickly performing a Snap DDT on Lyra as to add greater force to the blow Lyra's head was going to experience.

Bon Bon: "Lyra, no!" Bon Bon cried out despairingly.

Octavia pushed Lyra onto her back and covered her. She hooked Lyra's left leg with her right arm.

Sunset Shimmer drops to her knees and raises her hands to count. **"1!..."**

Rarity: "Lyra's not moving! This could be it!"

Bon Bon: "LY LY!" Bon Bon screamed.

Lyra laid under Octavia, her eyes shakily opening up.

Sunset: **"2!..."**

Lyra's eyes shot open completely. Lyra instinctively kicked out, breaking the pin. Octavia's mouth dropped along with everybody else's.

Twilight: "Lyra kicked out of the pin at the last possible second!"

Rarity: "She took three ferocious throws and several hold, yet she still has the spirit to deny Octavia and Vinyl Scratch the win!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Bon Bon cheered hysterically from her corner, but Lyra still laid flat on her back despite kicking out. Lyra held her head as it throbbed horrendously. Octavia smirked, liking that her opponent still had some fight left in her.

Octavia: "Looks like this piece is going to continue just a touch longer…"

Octavia grabbed Lyra's shoulders and forced her to her feet. Lyra moaned for Octavia to stop, but her opponent showed no mercy. Octavia Irish whipped Lyra into the upper left corner of the ring. Lyra ran into it and turned around. Octavia took a running position before bolting with all her leg strength towards Lyra.

Vinyl Scratch clapped. "Yeah, finish her! Show her who's the better fighter, Octi!""

Octavia figured that Lyra would be too tired to dodge the attack, thus giving Octavia a perfect chance to take Lyra down with a running knee kick and pin her for the one-two-three. But, just as Octavia raised her right knee for the attack, Lyra dived and rolled out of the way. Octavia gasped, but her momentum wouldn't let her stop. She ended up flying her knee straight into the middle turnbuckle, and she let out a painful "Bloody hell!" as she made impact.

Shining: "Ooooo, I know how that feels."

Octavia clutched her knee, jumping on one leg. Octavia gritted her teeth and carefully placed her foot back on the mat, her knee still stinging. When Octavia turned around, she was hit with Lyra's *X-A-Cutie* signature move (Cross chop).

Shining Armor looked away. "And I'm glad I DON'T know how that feels!"

Rarity: "Quick thinking from Lyra let her narrowly escape Octavia and hit her with her signature move!" Rarity exclaimed.

Twilight: "Lyra covers Octavia!"

Vinyl: "Kickout, kickout!"

Bon Bon: "Yeah, LYRA!"

Sunset Shimmer dropped to the mat. **"1!...2!.KICKOUT!"**

Lyra got off of Octavia and banged her fist on the mat. She then mouthed "count faster" to the ref, to wish the referee mouthed "I'm sorry". Lyra then proceeded tograb Octavia by her hair before pulling her up to her feet. She maneuvered the cellist to the middle of the ring before kicking her in the stomach. Once Octavia doubled over, Lyra kneed her in the face to throw her into a sitting position. Lyra quickly got behind Octavia and used her left hand to crane Octavia's neck and reveal its base. Lyra grinned manically as she raised her right hand into the air.

Twilight: "Lyra prepares to take out Octavia with her finishing move: *Hand to Heaven*!"

Rarity: "This chop made me lose my match against Lyra, and it is VERY effective! If that hits, the match is over with no arguments!"

Vinyl: "Tavi, MOVE!"

Lyra stuck out her tongue and aimed carefully for the part of the neck that would silence Octavia for good. Lyra swung her hand down, but Octavia caught it with her right hand. Lyra jumped back, but Octavia wouldn't let go. Octavia then twisted Lyra's hand into a wrist lock before pulling herself up to her feet and turning around. Lyra, however, twisted herself underneath Octavia's arm and escaped. She grabbed a hold of Octavia's right arm with both hands before putting it into a wrist lock of her own. Lyra then kicked her right knee, the one that was damaged from hitting the turnbuckle. Octavia dropped onto that knee and grunted. Lyra then continued to do a serried of kicks to Octavia's front and sides with her right leg. Each time Octavia tried to get up, Lyra would kick her back down into a kneeling position. After a while, Lyra transitioned the wristlock into a hammerlock by going behind Octavia while pulling her (Octavia's) arm behind her and pressing it against her back. Lyra then maneuvered Octavia over to her teams corner (The lower left corner). Lyra then released Octavia from the hammerlock while simultaneously wrapping her left leg in front of Octavia's left leg. Lyra pulled back, tripping Octavia onto her front. Lyra whispers something into her partner's ear, and Bon Bon slaps Lyra's hand.

Rarity: "Another tag in!"

Both Lyra and Bon Bon move Octavia to the middle of the ring.

Rarity: "Lyra and Bon Bon seem eager to end the match with a double team move! But they better hurry!"

Twilight: "I agree. When the wrestlers tag in, the non-legal wrestler has until the count of five before their team can be disqualified. This tag tactic, however, is more commonly used when both wrestlers on the team are not exhausted from fighting their legal turns. This is also a tactic utilized by a lot of heel wrestlers, but it's still fair."

Sunset Shimmer started the count. "1!…"

Vinyl: "Hey, you two!" Vinyl Scratch called out to her opponents, "Why don't you take her one-on-one?! Can't handle it?!"

Lyra and Bon on ignored her. Bon Bon positioned herself on Octavia's right side while Lyra was on the left side. Both of them were facing the same direction as Octavia, but were a little behind her. They both bended Octavia back and put her into an inverted facelock, their arms wrapped tight around Octavia's neck.

Sunset: "2!..."

Lyra and Bon Bon gave each other a thumbs up before falling backwards, driving Octavia's head into the canvas to complete the Double Inverted DDT.

Cadence yelped in surprise. Big McIntosh just rolled his eyes and continued to watch the match.

Rarity: "Absolutely gorgeous execution! But will it be enough to defeat Octavia Melody?!"

Sunset: "3!..."

Lyra and Bon Bon let go of Octavia. Lyra double high-fived Bon Bon before running back to her corner and avoiding disqualification. Bon Bon leaped over to Octavia's left side and covered her, both of her arms hooking Octavia's right leg back.

Sunset Shimmer counts the pin. **"1!...2!..KICKOUT!" **

Bon Bon got off of Octavia and pulled her hair in frustration. Octavia rolled on the floor and nurtured her head, but despite the pain it was still a relatively easy move for her to kick out of. After getting piledriven by Applejack, not many other head-injuring moves seemed to hurt as bad.

Twilight: "And another kickout!"

Vinyl: "Tag me!" Vinyl Scratch yelled, holding her hand out as far as possible.

Bon Bon got to her feet and pulled Octavia up with her. But Octavia waited for her to stand flat on her feet before grabbing Bon Bon's right hand and twist it into an armlock. Octavia then yanked the arm downwards, causing Bon Bon to let out a wail of pain. Octavia then violently grabbed Bon Bon's head and shoved it in between her legs. Octavia bent down and wrapped her arms around Bon Bon for a waistlock. Octavia tensed her muscles before lifting Bon Bon upwards and upside-down in the same direction as herself (Octavia).

Twilight: "Octavia's going for a piledriver!"

Rarity: "She's going to dish out the same kind of head damage she and Lyra did to her just a moment ago!"

Lyra: "Octavia, don't do it!" Lyra begged from her team's corner.

Vinyl: "I would appreciate it if you did, Tavi!" Vinyl Scratch shouted.

Bon Bon felt her blood rushing to her head, and all she could see was everything being flipped upside-down. Bon Bon shook her head and begged Octavia not to connect, but her opponent didn't listen. Octavia immediately sat down and drived Bon Bon's head down to the mat for a Back to Belly Piledriver. Octavia pushed Bon Bon onto her side, but didn't pin her. Octavia instead popped to her feet and ran like the wind towards for her partner, slapping her hand to make her legal.

Cadence: "Octavia is brutal, oh my God!" Cadence exclaimed.

Shining: "Now if only school band concerts were this interesting." Shining Armor said. He never liked those kinds of events.

Big Mac nodded. "Eeyup."

Rarity: "I can't believe my eyes! Octavia pulled off a piledriver after getting struck by an Inverted DDT by both member's of her opponent's team! It's a good thing that Octavia is tagging herself out now."

Twilight: "Smart choice. We've seen a lot of big moves with Octavia and Lyra. It only makes sense that they would tag out and let their partners re-join the battle."

Rarity: "I doubt Octavia and Lyra will be tagging themselves back in anytime soon."

Octavia was sweating and out of breath. "*cough* I think… I may *cough* *cough* have overexerted myself a smidge…" she said as she got into her corner apron.

Vinyl Scratch stepped into the ring. "You'll live. I hope you don't mind me cashing in on your piledriver, though."

Octavia breathlessly waved her away, not wanting to waste any oxygen she had left. Vinyl Scratch ran over to Bon Bon, who was still on her side and holding the crown of her head. Vinyl Scratch got on her knees and pulled Bon Bon onto her back. She leaned her left side on Bon Bon's front and used both of her arms to pull Bon Bon's left leg into the air.

Sunset Shimmer counted the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "Vinyl Scratch doesn't get the pin, but Bon Bon isn't looking like she can take another hit!"

Vinyl Scratch blew out some hot air. _"GUH! Why can't Sunshit count any faster than this?! She's lucky she isn't the one I'm wrestling…"_

Vinyl Scratch got off of Bon Bon and sat on her butt, wiping whatever sweat was starting to accumulate on her body. Vinyl Scratch then wiped her mouth before getting herself back up to her feet. Vinyl Scratch took a hold of both of Bon Bon's wrists and helped her to her feet. She then used the flat of her boot to kick Bon Bon in the stomach, making her double over. Vinyl Scratch reached out to grab her, but Bon Bon started to stagger backwards. Vinyl Scratch followed Bon Bon until she was resting against the ropes in the direction of the right side bleachers. Bon Bon still felt the pain in her stomach, but she was forced to stand up straight by her opponent. Vinyl Scratch pressed Bon Bon's body against the ropes to give the power behind her Irish Whip more oomph. Bon Bon ran for the ropes in the opposite direction while Vinyl Scratch started to push herself back against the ropes.

Twilight: "Vinyl Scratch looks determined! She has something planned!"

Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon bounced themselves off their respective ropes at the same time. They both advanced on each other, the distance between them growing smaller for every millisecond that passed. Once Vinyl Scratch determined the proper distance between them, she leapt forward and jumped on Bon Bon, wrapping her legs around Bon Bon's waist, and violently forcing her and Bon Bon down with a Thesz Press. Bon Bon's body hit the mat and she let out a loud gasp.

Cadence shuttered from the loud thud created.

Shining: "Whelp, this is over."

Rarity: "Vinyl Scratch took down Bon Bon with a Thesz Press! Amazing!"

Twilight: "The momentum created by the two running, with the added acceleration received from bouncing off the ropes and Vinyl Scratch's body weight, made the point of impact with that Press incredibly destructive! I could hear the loud bang created from the impact of Bon Bon's back meeting with the canvas!"

Rarity winced. "Bon Bon may not get up from this one, ladies and gentlemen..."

Bon Bon was lying flat on her back. The back of her hands were flat against the canvas, and her eyes were half closed as if she were about to fall into a deep sleep. She was out of it, and Vinyl Scratch was thrilled to see that. The blue-haired wrestler unwrapped her legs and rolled off of Bon Bon. Vinyl Scratch went to pin the health-crazed wrestler by wrapping her arms around Bon Bon's left leg and hooking it back. With her in a comfortable pinning position over Bon Bon, Vinyl Scratch used her head to gesture for Sunset Shimmer to count.

Sunset: **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!" **

Vinyl: "WHAT?!"

Rarity: "Bon Bon is kicking out of so many pin attempts! She is so tenacious, not letting her opponent's get the win without a struggle!"

Twilight: "Lyra and Bon Bon have been pushed back many times in this match, but their determination keeps them alive!"

Vinyl Scratch let go of Bon Bon's leg and sat up. She looked up at Sunset Shimmer, still wanting to tell yell at her to speed up her counting. She was slow as molasses, but she couldn't risk being caught doing any "unruly behavior". As if professional wrestling was a socially recognized gentlemen's sport on par with horse karaoke.

Sunset: "Hey, she kicked out. Not my fault." Sunset said when she noticed Vinyl Scratch giving her a nasty look.

Vinyl got up to her feet. "Yeah, well, wha-AH!"

While Vinyl Scratch got to her feet, Bon Bon had enough energy left to perform a rollup schoolgirl pin on her.

Twilight: "Bon Bon rolls her up for the second time in the match!"

Sunset Shimmer quickly dropped down to the mat. **"1!..2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity: "Not today!"

Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch got up, breathing erratically as they each tried to plot their next move. Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch ran at each other and went into a collar and elbow tie-up. Vinyl Scratch used the distance of the grapple to kick the side of Bon Bon's left leg. Bon Bon backed down a little from the blow, leaving Vinyl Scratch a good opening to go in for a belly punch. Bon Bon doubled over, also giving Vinyl Scratch ample opportunity to jump and strike Bon Bon's face with a knee kick. Bon Bon staggered back, but Vinyl Scratch reached out and grabbed her. Vinyl Scratch then gave Bon Bon a few more good punches to the stomach before headbutting her. Bon Bon bent forward and held her face with one hand while using her other hand to prop on her knee. Vinyl Scratch raised her finger in the air.

Vinyl: "TIME TO DROP DA BASS!"

Vinyl Scratch positioned Bon Bon in a groggy standing position in the middle of the ring. Vinyl Scratch sprinted for the ropes in the direction of the runway, making sure to stretch the ropes back a bit for extra power.

Rarity: "Vinyl Scratch is going to end this with her *Bass Drop* Finishing move!"

Twilight: "The end is near, and it's going to be brutal!"

The propulsion from the ropes shot Vinyl Scratch forward, her feet striking the mat as she went forward. Vinyl Scratch closed in on the staggering Bon Bon.

Rarity: "THIS IS IT! IT'S OVER!"

Twilight: "ONLY A SECOND AWAY!"

Bon Bon saw out one eye in between her fingers. Vinyl Scratch was quickly advancing, and she was about to duck in for her finisher. Bon Bon, with one last ounce of her strength, let out an angry roar. She ran to close the distance, raising her right leg and BOOTED VINYL SCRATCH STRAGHT IN THE FACE!

Rarity: "BON BON STOPPED THE *BASS DROP*! SHE STOPPED IT!"

Twilight: "Bon Bon did it! SHE DID I-….." Twilight suddenly stopped.

Rarity noticed this and looked at her. "Twilight, is there something wrong?"

Twilight's eyes widened in terror. She didn't say anything. She only pointed towards the ring.

Vinyl Scratch was on the mat screaming hysterically as she held her face. What she was saying was muffled, but her body language indicated that she was in severe pain. Her legs were kicking at the air, and her lower backside kept flopping around as if it were having a seizure. It was an unnerving sight for everyone, even for Bon Bon. Vinyl Scratch was acting like her bones had been snapped.

Cadence was cut off guard by this. "W-What just happened?!

Shining Armor and Big Mac were also looking at this scene great with worry. But not as much worry as Twilight because she caught a glimpse of something she knew would come up sooner or later, but didn't think it would turn up until now.

Blood.

Sunset Shimmer and Bon Bon went to assist her, but Vinyl Scratch sharply told them to "FUCK OFF!" before slowly getting to her feet. Vinyl Scratch slowly removed her hands from her face, and her pupils shrunk as she saw blood on her palms. She checked her nose. There was a thin stream of blood coming out of one of her nostrils. Bon Bon, and everyone else, reeled back in shock.

Cadence held her hand over her mouth. "She's… she's BLEEDING!"

Shining: "Uh, uh, um, d-don't worry about this Cadence. It happens from time to time." Shining Armor said, reaching for any defenses he could find. _"Dammit Twilight, I thought you had this under control!" _he thought to himself.

Cadence: "But she's bleeding!" Cadence shouted.

Twilight started to feel the panic in her starting to turn its head. _"No. No, this can't be happening! Not now! Not in front of Cadence and Shining Armor!" _she thought to herself.

Lyra and Octavia: "VINYL SCRATCH!"

Lyra and Octavia were fixing to step out of their corners to see what was wrong, but Twilight wasn't going to let the night end like this. Not when they were so close

Twilight: "STOP YOU TWO! This match isn't over, so go back to your corners!" Twilight ordered, glancing over to see that Cadence was about to get up and help, "And I thought I told the audience to stay in here seats while a match is taking place!"

Rarity turned around in surprise. She turned off her microphone. "Twilight, Vinyl is injured! You know we should stop this match!"

Twilight snapped her head towards Rarity's, desperation in her eyes. "Don't worry, this is just a part of wrestling! That's it! I mean, it's just a bloody nose! Nothing to be WORRIED about!" Twilight laughed unconvincingly.

Octavia and Lyra were surprised by the aggressive tone she was taking. They obediently stayed in their corners, worrying about the bleeding DJ. Cadence was conflicted, but she trusted Twilight enough to sit back down. She felt Twilight was doing the wrong thing, but, as she said, anything can happen in wrestling. She just hoped that this match would end even faster now.

Sunset, however, was not as willing to believe Twilight's orders were sound.

Sunset: _"What is Twilight doing?! She can't be serious about letting this match go on! Vinyl Scratch's blood is dripping onto the mat for crying out loud!" _

Bon Bon went to Vinyl Scratch and tried to apologize.

Bon Bon: "Vinyl, I'm sorry! I didn't thi-

_*SMACK!*_

Vinyl Scratch suddenly lashed out a vicious slap across Bon Bon's face. The slap looked even more powerful that Octavia's slap on Applejack, and it looked like Vinyl managed to scratch Bon Bon's left cheek too. However, even though there was some blood on her cheek, it wasn't from any cut produced by her scratch. It was Vinyl's blood. Everyone held their breath as Vinyl Scratch glared angrily at her opponent.

Vinyl: "YOU! FUCKING! FATASS! BITCH! How many times do you have to hit me in the FREAKIN' FACE LIKE THAT?!" Vinyl Scratch shrilled. She was in horrible pain, and she was not in the mood for any kind of apology.

That was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the building, even over the volume of the crowd that Fluttershy accidentally dropped. Fluttershy raised the volume again, but it was too late.

Bon Bon's eyes were wide open as she felt her stinging cheek. A sudden burst of rage engulfed her sense of reason, and she snapped. Bon Bon screamed and tackled Vinyl Scratch to the ground. Bon Bon then started wailing on Vinyl Scratch without any sense of aim. This, in turn, made Vinyl Scratch snap. Sunset Shimmer, and everyone else, looked on at what would be a very big fight turned rather bloody.

Twilight looked at the fight unfold uncomfortably badly. Logic soon returned to her. "Y-you're right! We should stop this NOW! Ring the bell, Rarity! … Rarity?"

Twilight looked away from the in-ring catfight, and saw that Rarity was not paying attention to her. Rarity trembled, and her expression was just as fearful. Twilight wondered what she was so afraid of, until-

Applejack: "RAAARIIITYYYYYYYY!"

Applejack was very awake, and very angry. She was approaching the commentator's table very quickly, cracking her knuckles along the way. Applejack wasn't usually the type to get so angry right away, but getting KO'ed by Rarity looked like it pushed her over the edge. Applejack looked angrier than a bull ready to charge, and Rarity was going to be her rodeo clown.

Twilight: _"Ooooh, why did Applejack have o wake up NOW of all times?!" _Twilight thought before Rarity addressed her.

Rarity: "N-Now Applejack, darling, sweetie, let's not get so worked up over this!" Rarity reasoned, laughing nervously.

Applejack shook her head. "Ya'll ain't gonna pull the wool over my eyes like that again, Rarity! You think you can knock me out, humiliate me in front of my big brother, and get away with it?! Sugarcube, you better give yer heart to Jesus cuz yer butt is MINE!"

Twilight stood up from the commentator's table and got in front of Rarity. "AJ, let's just all calm down. I need you to help me with-

Rarity quickly got in front of Twilight just as she was about to close in. "I think the time for calm negotiations has passed, please excuse me," Rarity said before quickly turning her heel and running away. "EEEEEEEEEEK!"

Applejack sprinted after her. "H-Hey, get back here you!"

Twilight jumped out of the way just in time to escape Applejack's charge. In the bleachers, Big Mac was just as stupefied by the violent turn everything just went. And, to top it off, her little sister woke up in a cranky mood. Once he saw Applejack chasing after Rarity, he couldn't sit still anymore. Setting down Vinyl Scratch's shades, he jumped from his seat and ran after them faster than a one-legged man in a butt-kicking competition. Only, a butt kicking was what he planned on preventing.

Twilight saw him run after his sister and knew that the match, along with everything else, had to end. She went to ring the bell, but apparently the mallet for it was gone. Not like punching it was going to do anything but bruise her knuckles. So, she went over to the table and looked for the microphones so she could call off the match. However, the microphones were a distance away from the table on the floor, probably pushed off by Rarity and Applejack as they flew past. Twilight went to pick it up, but, as luck would have it, she shook it and heard a rattling sound. She tried the other one with the same result. Both appeared to be broken.

Twilight: _"Brilliant…"_

Cadence: "Twilight!"

Shining: "Twiley!"

Shining Armor and Cadence made their way in haste towards Twilight. Twilight was about ready to apologize, but they interrupted.

Cadence: "Twilight, you got to stop this right now!" Cadence panicked.

Shining: "This isn't good. We need to stop your friends before they kill each other!" Shining Armor also panicked, but with a little more irritation from her sister's antics.

Twilight knew this wasn't the best time to be frustrated, but she couldn't keep her stress levels down. Even with Cadence's breathing technique. "Tell me something I don't know, Shining! I can't ring the bell!"

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy soon joined in. Fluttershy more slowly as her shins are still not fully healed.

Twilight scowled, but Pinkie Pie was quick to beg.

Pinkie: "Twilight, I'm sorry! Applejack just woke up out of nowhere, and then she suddenly got really, REALLY, angry! I tried to stop her, but the promise of the apple nut cookies I made wouldn't make her!" Pinkie Pie explained faster than any of them could fully understand.

Fluttershy also begged. "I-I'm very sorry too! Shining Armor, Cadence, please don't call the police on us! We're really nice, we really are!" Fluttershy implored, blubbering like a child.

Cadence and Shining Armor looked at her as if she were crazy. They both turned to Twilight, expecting an explanation for Fluttershy's plea. Twilight gave Fluttershy a mean look before smiling, addressing the couple.

Twilight: "No, she's just a little rattled by-

Pinkie Pie interrupted. She couldn't stand to see Fluttershy cry. She couldn't keep it in anymore. "But you said they would call the cops on us and make us leave if we pretended to be nice to each other?!"

Twilight was even more angry now. "I told you to ZIP IT PINKIE!"

Pinkie: "But that's what you told us! Isn't it?!"

But the cat was already out of the zipper bag, and Cadence frowned. A mixture of pain, anger, and disgust was the only thing Cadence could do. Shining Armor on the other hand, was severely ticked.

Shining: "WHAT?! You told them that we would call the cops on you?! What the heck, Twilight?!" Shining Armor raged, getting in Twilight's face.

Twilight gulped, but tried her best to keep an optimistic tone. "No, NO! I didn't say _that! _I… I said that you _could _call 911! It was just such a surprise, and I was just trying to think ahead…"

Shining: "Could?! COULD?! Why the heck would we do that?!"

Cadence looked at Twilight with sad eyes. "Twilight… why would you think so badly of us?! We didn't do anything to _YOU_!"

Twilight felt just as bad as Cadence did. And she felt comparing her distress to Cadence's. Cadence and Shining Armor were the ones whose pain should be acknowledged. Twilight felt tears flowing down her face.

Twilight: "I… I…. I can fix this! I can make it up to you! Please, just PLEASE, give me the chance!" Twilight begged with a forceful amount of guilty emotions erupting out of her.

As they all argued amongst themselves, Sunset Shimmer was inside the ring. She was attempting to pull Bon Bon off of Vinyl Scratch, but that proved to be a difficult ask. The two were entangled, giving and receiving punched to each other. Sunset Shimmer knew that this was going to happen. She just KNEW. One way or another, she predicted that something would go horribly wrong with Twilight's plan, but she went along with it anyway. She should have pressed further. She should have told Twilight that she was doing the wrong thing, but her desperation was just as rooted as Twilight's. She was just as much of a fool as her friend.

Sunset: _"Dammit, why can't everything just go right once in a while?!" _Sunset thought before she finally pulled bon Bon off of Vinyl Scratch, "Bon Bon, calm the hell down! You're being irrational!"

Bon Bon didn't hesitate. She threw a punch, to which Sunset Shimmer instinctively dodged. Bon Bon's anger must have been contagious because she felt a rapid rising if emotions. Sunset Shimmer's breathing started to speed up and she also lost it.

Sunset: "I've! Had! ENOUGH OF THIS!" Sunset Shimmer threw a seriously strong punch of her own, and it nailed Bon Bon in the mouth. Bon Bon fell on her butt with her lip bleeding. Lyra was next to give into anger.

Lyra: "SUNSEEET!" Lyra Screamed.

The angry lyrist jumped over the top rope and made a mad dash for Sunset Shimmer. Sunset turned around and was greeted with a Flying Clothesline to the face.

Lyra: "You don't touch my girlfriend, you ugly son of a bitch!" Lyra screamed.

Sunset Shimmer growled and jumped back to her feet. She and Lyra then started to beat each other with multiple punches and kicks. Bon Bon tried to attack Sunset from behind, but Vinyl Scratch pulled her back to the ground and started wailing on her. Octavia, who was still in her corner, couldn't believe what she was witnessing. The match didn't matter to her anymore, and she went in to replace Sunset's job of breaking up Vinyl and Bon Bon.

Meanwhile, Applejack was still chasing Rarity, and Big McIntosh was still following in pursuit. Applejack was catching up with Rarity, but the fashionista looked ahead of her and saw Pinkie Pie's large sack of cookies. Rarity kicked it down as she ran, the contents spilling all over the floor.

Pinkie Pie witnessed this, and freaked the fuck out. "MY COOKIES!"

Applejack was too intent on catching Rarity to notice, and she slipped on one of them. She fell on her caboose, and screamed through clenched teeth. Big Mac couldn't slow down either, and he ended up tripping over Applejack and landing face-first into the cookie bag. The double chocolate chips and marshmallows kept his face from breaking.

Pinkie: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie Pie cried as she ran for the cookie pile. She dropped to her knees and scanned the wreckage. A good bit of them were broken and ruined. Pinkie Pie's lip quivered and she started to cry. Applejack was about to get up and continue her chase, but Big Mac quickly put her in a Bearhug so she wouldn't get out. Applejack cursed over Pinkie Pie's weeping, but Big Mac wasn't going to let her go no matter what. Rarity, as that was going on, hid behind one of the bleachers with her heart pounding.

This was getting seriously out of control. Way beyond the worst scenario cases Twilight had made so far. Everyone was either in tears or trying to maim each other. Twilight wanted to run away then, but she knew the eyes of Fluttershy, Shining Armor, and Cadence kept her bound. Twilight shakily placed her hand on her chest at a last attempt to breath, but her nerves were too bad. And they were about to get worse.

Ringside, Lyra and Sunset Shimmer were still fighting. They each had a couple of bruises from the blows, but their anger still burned. They took their tussle to Twilight's side of the ropes where Lyra gave Sunset Shimmer one final uppercut, flipping Sunset backwards over the ropes and sending her crashing down to the mat outside the ring. Twilight and company jumped back, scared that Sunset Shimmer took such a fall. Sunset Shimmer sat up though, and she looked up at the ring ropes. Lyra climbed on them and looked down at Sunset Shimmer with crazy hair and a pissed look in her eye.

Lyra: "Get out! We don't WANT YOU HERE! We never wanted you here, and we never WILL be your friend! Why don't you go back to where you came from and just… just go DIE!" Lyra screeched.

Sunset Shimmer suddenly started to shake. She wanted to fight, but her anger was quickly fading. Sunset Shimmer, in a flash, broke out into wild tears. She got up to her feet, turned around, and ran away. She flew past Twilight, past the commentator's table, and through the double doors. Tears were flying, and they were being carried along the sound of Sunset Shimmer's cries. As Twilight watched Sunset Shimmer run out of the building, her stress was replaced with a familiar anger. An anger she had been holding in for far too long.

Twilight: "That is IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH EVERYONE!" Twilight roared, quickly getting into the ring and getting into Lyra's face.

Twilight: "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Twilight snapped.

Lyra didn't budge. "She hurt my Bon Bon!"

Twilight: "I don't care! You're not allowed to act that way, and you're not allowed to say that! I thought I could count on you, Octavia, Bon Bon, and Vinyl to help me! To help CCPW LIVE! But you DIDN'T! YOU DISSAPOINTED EVERYONE! YOU ARE DESTROYING CCPW!" Twilight shrilled.

Lyra: "Me?! It's you that's ruining everything! What the hell have you done but make us work with bullies and SCARE US with POLICE THREATS?! HUH?!"

Twilight's face was dark red, and tears were pouring down her face. "I've done nothing but PROTECT Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling! I've been the one making the big decisions, I've been the one trying to help everyone get along, I've been the one trying to preserve what really matters! FUN! I thought that we would all get a chance to play this goddamn sport and have a good time together! I thought you all could be friends, but no, I'm the only one who actually gives a shit about everyone! And what have you done but be a bitch to Sunset and tongue wrestle with your girlfriend?! NOTHING! YOU HAVEN'T DONE SHIT! YOU DON'T CARE! NONE OF YOU CARE! THE ONLY ONE WHO! CARES! IS! MEEEEEEEEE!"

Shining Armor, Cadence, and Fluttershy entered the ring to break them up. Shining Armor kept Lyra back while Fluttershy and Cadence took Twilight to the side. Twilight broke down.

Cadence: "Twilight, get a hold of yourself! This isn't the time for crying!" Cadence shouted over Twilight's crying.

Fluttershy: "I didn't mean to say what I said if that's why you're so sad!" Fluttershy also shouted.

Octavia had Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch pulled apart, but they were still going at it. Their fight led them over to the ropes in the direction of the runway.

Octavia: "Will you two just act your ages and stop this ridiculous fighting!" Octavia screamed.

Octavia's words were lost in the snarls of her peers. Octavia prepared to pull them apart even further, but her grip on both of them slipped momentarily. Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch went at each other again, and they both pushed Octavia out of the way. When they glanced over briefly, they ceased their fighting. Octavia was no longer inside the ring. The cellist was flipped over the top rope, and she fell down to the ground outside the ring.

There was a wet snap that couldn't be heard, but the scream that followed it could not be mistaken for anyone else except Octavia.

* * *

**Okay, now you can worry. JK. But seriously, the reason I took so long on this chapter was because I was having some issues with it. After getting a few second opinions I realized that the direction I wanted this story to go in was not what I imagined it would be. And, if you noticed, I had to make parts of the ending of this chapter very specific to what I want to do with future chapters. And that took a little time (Along with living my life). I hope you guys understand.**

**I really hope you guys also understand that I'm going to put CCPW under a one month hiatus. Calm down, I know you already went through a month without another chapter, but I have to plan and make an outline for the next couple of chapters. And, I'm kinda burned out. I can't force myself to keep writing because my content will not be as good, so I hope you can understand where I'm coming from here. If you have an issue with this, you can shoot me-**

***BANG!***

**A PM! Shoot me a PM!**

***BANG* BANG***

**Aw, shit I gotta go! I'll see you guys in a month, and I hope you're not mad at me! So, until next chapter, AREVOOOOIIIIR!"**

***BANGBANGBANGANGBANGBANGBANG!***

***You know what? Screw it. just forget about what I said. I'm going to post it. Consequences here I come*  
**


	47. Direct Aftermath

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. So... yeah, that was way longer than a month. But, to be clear, when I took the hiatus I tried not thinking about this story for the entire month of August (2015) so my mind could rest from all the Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling action. So, I literally started writing this chapter when September (2015) begun. I kinda forgot what I was going to do with the next few chapters, so I had to take the time to recollect my thoughts. But, luckily, I remember what I want to do with it now. I fixed up my plan, and I think I'm ready to go. Not sure if I'll send out new chapters faster, but I already have a little over 2,000 words done on chapter 48. Then again, you know the process. Regardless, I hope you guys weren't too disappointed. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 47 **

**Saturday, October 24, 8:43pm**

It was nearly dark outside. The crickets were just starting to sing their tune as they eagerly awaited for the moon to listen to their nightly chorus. It was a windy late evening, too. The trees shook as the wind brushed itself against them, shaking off the leaves and acorns that the neighbors would have to bother removing in the morning. But that was their problem. Keeping the yard clean was the kind of problem Twilight wished she had right now, but she was faced with one a little more daunting than a few scattered sticks and twigs.

She was in the family room. She sat in the middle of the couch with her knees together and her hands folded on her lap. She looked down at the coffee table, not knowing what was going to happen. She felt like a child that was about to be severely punished, which seemed like a distinct possibility. She looked up and watched Night Light pace back and forth with a conflicted expression. Pacing was a habit of his when he was put in a difficult position. Twilight had the same habit too, and she would even put on the same face. Too bad she was the difficult variable in this scenario. Twilight Velvet was in one of the chairs next to the fake fireplace. She sat in her chair with the same posture as her daughter, but it was clear that she was deep in thought, distraught by what had happened with Octavia and the others. Twilight stared at her knuckles for a while before her father got her attention.

Night Light ceased his pacing and put his hand on his hips in an authoritarian like manner. "Twilight, look alive. We got a few things to discuss."

Twilight did not argue. "Yes sir."

Night Light stopped his pacing and turned to Cadence who was standing off in the corner of the room. "Is that everything, Cadence?"

Cadence nodded. "Yes sir, it is." Cadence said, giving Twilight a disappointed look. After Octavia's uncle came to pick her up and take her to the hospital, everyone else was told to go home immediately. Twilight, herself, was escorted by Shining Armor and Cadence. The two were understandably upset, and Twilight tried to explain herself, but they were obviously in no mood to listen to her excuses. Twilight couldn't blame them, so the three walked with not an utterance of a word to each other. They eventually reached the house, and her father, mother, and Spike were there to greet them. They went to welcome in Cadence, but they noticed that she was not particularly cheerful. Twilight saw Spike looking at her funny, and she mouthed for him to go to his room. As he left, Shining Armor and Cadence began talking about the hysterics of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling's latest main event. And that was how Twilight ended up sitting on the couch, waiting in angst for what may happen next.

Twilight Velvet stood herself up from her chair and went to shake Cadence's hand meekly. "I am so sorry about all of this. When you were coming down here, we didn't think that you would get involved with Twilight's club, let alone get roped into all of this mess."

Cadence nodded again, but did not make direct eye contact this time. "It's fine."

Night Light shook his head. "No, it's not fine," he said before giving Twilight a grim look, "Young lady, come up here and apologize to Cadence right now."

Twilight did what she was told to do. She stood up and slowly walked over to Cadence. Once Twilight was standing in front of her, she looked her in the eye and saw all of the disappointment she was expecting to see. She had lied to that face, and she felt her guilt stabbing her in the gut with a butter knife. But she fought back the tears, and she hung her head in shameful self-disgust.

"Cadence, I'm sorry for lying to you and Shining Armor. And I'm sorry that you had to witness what had happened. I just thought that-

"Twilight, you already said you were sorry. We'll talk about your justifications later. Go sit back down." Night Light ordered her daughter.

Twilight gulped. "Y-Yes sir…" Twilight said before going back to the couch and sitting down obediently.

"Cadence, I hope that you're still going to be attending the Halloween party next Saturday. It would be a shame if you didn't come." Twilight Velvet said anxiously.

Cadence offered a reassuring smile. "No, I'll come. You can be sure of that."

Twilight Velvet put her hand on her chest and let out a breath of relief. "Good. Now, if you don't mind, we would like to have a talk with Twilight."

"I understand Miss Velvet. Shining Armor's outside waiting for me to take me to my cousin's place," Cadence said before addressing Night Light. "You sure it's okay if he can use your car?"

"No problem. Shining Armor's an excellent driver. Just don't you two go using it for things I would do." Night light joked with a wink, earning an irritated nudge from his wife.

Cadence giggled. "I won't, I promise. Goodbye."

Cadence picked up her bag and walked out the front door. A minute later, the sound of the Sedan starting up could be heard from inside the house before it started fading, indicating that the two had just left. Now it was just Twilight and her parents, and the loud cranking of the car might as well have been the execution shot for any sense of calmness in the house. Cadence was gone now, and there was nothing that could stop her mom and dad from snapping her head right off. Thoughts churned in her head as to what might happen. Will she go to jail? Will she be put in military school? Will her parents make her throw away all of her books? The last one made her gag a little. Not that she thinks she doesn't deserve it.

Twilight watched with discomforting anticipation as her parents turned around and went back to their seats. The friendly faces they put on for Cadence have since disappeared, and have been replaced with bitter disappointment. Twilight Velvet sat in the same chair, and Night Light pulled up another seat next to her. He told Twilight to explain herself before leaning back to listen to her side of the story. She did so, and after she finished going over every moment from the start of the show to the finish, she waited for her parents to speak. There was a minute long silence, but Night Light eventually slouched and buried his face in his hands.

"Twilight…" Night Light said through muffled palms.

Twilight clenched her knees with white knuckles. "Yes, dad?"

Night Light lifted his face and rubbed his head. "Twilight, I really don't like saying this, but… I suspected that this whole thing might not turn out well."

Out of fear, Twilight began to explain herself further. "I-

"Don't interrupt your father when he's speaking." Twilight Velvet ordered her.

Twilight stopped herself and slumped back down. "Yes ma'am…"

Night Light sighed. "As I was saying, I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later. I thought you said you could handle this."

"But, I was handling it." said Twilight. She really was. Not up until two weeks ago, of course, but she felt that she had done a fairly good job of being the general manager.

However, Twilight instantly regretted saying that. Night Light went from looking disappointed to looking frustrated rather quickly after that remark. "… Twilight… tell me, is lying to everyone and letting things get this out of hand what you call handling it?"

Twilight instantly felt the backlash of her statement. She continued to look down. "No."

"I didn't think so," Night Light said gruffly.

Now it was her mom's turn to speak. "I think we should have a talk, Twilight. About CCPW."

Twilight gulped. "Yes ma'am?"

Twilight Velvet pushed some hair out of her face before continuing. "When we and the other adults discussed whether to give you permission to start this little club, organization, company, or whatever you liked to call it, we were worried about how this may affect all of you."

They did. She remembered showing them a PowerPoint presentation about the benefits of Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling. She explained the condensed history of professional wrestling as well as the values of teamwork and sportsmanship. Then, of course, she and her friends had to get some starter lessons from Rainbow Blaze on how to perform moves properly. Even after that, though, they were still a little unsure, but she and her friends wouldn't take no for an answer and they all eventually came to an agreement.

"I can't really speak for the other parents, honestly, but after we talked, me and Night Light felt a little better about it and trusted that you and your friends knew what you were doing." Twilight Velvet finished.

"But that was when there were only six of you," Night Light added, "We didn't know that you would bring more people into it. We thought that there were going to be some problems because these weren't kids that you didn't normally hang around with. But, we also spoke to their parents and they said that they were okay with this, so we thought that everything was going alright. Until…"

Twilight had a feeling that she knew where they were going with this.

Night Light continued. "A week or two ago, you and your friends have been acting noticeably strange. And by strange, I mean tired and ill. We thought that there was some kind of problem, but we chalked it up as just exhaustion the first time. Then we heard from Rainbow Blaze that you invited Sunset Shimmer to join CCPW without notifying your friends ahead of time."

There it is. Twilight knew that Sunset Shimmer would be brought up. "Mom, Dad, I can explain that."

"Twilight, I said no interrupting your father." Twilight's mom ordered, this time with a more stern tone.

Twilight's words jumped back into her throat and she shut her mouth obediently, not letting them escape.

Night Light stood up from his chair and looked down at her daughter. "I'm sure you can, but I think you should be hearing things from another point of view because, apparently, you haven't been doing that lately."

Those words stung Twilight hard. Words always hurt when you know there is a little truth behind them. She didn't think she was the one that would be given the metaphorical knife in the wound, though. Guess that, again, shows what she knows. But still…

"But they were being so mean to Sunset Shimmer! You didn't remember me telling you how bad they've been treating her?!" Twilight argued. She knows that she should be silent, but not when there is still an obvious injustice present.

Twilight Velvet's mouth dropped. "Twilight, you won't raise your voice that way!"

"Its fine, honey," Night Light said to her wife before continuing. "I understand what you're saying, and I agree that they are wrong for treating her that way. And I'm sure they will be punished as well. But, that doesn't seem to be the only problem because it isn't JUST Sunset Shimmer that was causing problems. By what just happened earlier today, a lot of you aren't getting along great either. You've been arguing amongst yourselves, just keeping the pot stirring more and more. And, to make it worse, you had to go and lie to Cadence and your brother about it because you couldn't just tell us about it. And not just lie to them about your problems, but also lying ABOUT them to your friends, making them look like they had it out for them! I mean, seriously, I do not know how you would _ever _come to the conclusion that your brother and Cadence would call the police! That is simply insane!" Night Light started to pace in a circle again, but his wife grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his seat.

"Night Light, please. There's no need to go off into hysterics." Twilight Velvet soothed, calming him down to a steadier breathing cycle.

Night light rubbed the pulsating parts of his head, relaxing himself. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry for going off like that... It's just… darn it, Twilight, you're sixteen years old…"

"I'm sorry…" Twilight croaked, feeling like she was going to tear up.

"Okay, okay, okay… let's all just calm down. We're not going to solve anything by getting upset," Twilight Velvet soothed once more, "Let's all just take off the edge by doing some breathing exercises, alright?"

Twilight cooled herself down long enough to give her a nod. She, her father, and mother then took a deep breath, pulling her arms towards their torso. The held it for a minute before slowly exhaling that air, pushing their arms forward and away from their bodies. They all seemed to be a little more relaxed than they were earlier. They took a brief period of silence to think about what they are going to say before continuing the talk.

"Okay… I'm sorry for ranting at you like that, Twilight. But I thought that you would at least try letting us help sort things out after Rainbow Dash assaulted Sunset Shimmer." Nigh Light slightly whispered, allowing his voice to return to a more normal volume.

"You knew about that?" Twilight asked. She knew that they knew. Like they said before, the adults keep each other informed. However, she was just curious what they had to say about it.

Twilight Velvet continued for her husband. "Yes, Rainbow Blaze called us. He also told us about what the others have been doing to Sunset Shimmer, but he didn't know how bad it was. Rainbow Dash wouldn't tell him much else though. And we wanted to ask your other friends, but…"

Twilight listened as her mom's words faded off into a mere thought. Her mom's expression mirrored Twilight's own earlier in the conversation. She looked ashamed.

Twilight was off-put by her mom's sudden silence. "But, what?"

Twilight's mom suddenly looked as if she were about to cry as well. But why would she? She wasn't the one who did anything wrong. And looking at her dad, he looked just as guilty of something. Did she do this to them?

Night Light got up from his chair, this time slower; like an old man trying not to strain himself. "Twilight… I think it's time we apologize to you as well."

Twilight was a little surprised that her father would apologize for no seeable reason. "Huh?"

Night Light and Twilight Velvet went to the couch and sat beside her, peering down at her. Twilight did not know who to face, so she continued to stare at her lap while they spoke.

"Twilight… when we agreed to let you wrestle, we trusted you with being personally responsible for everything. And because of that, we wanted to assure the other parents that you knew what you were doing and could be trusted. You are well organized, you can multitask, you are basically a smart girl with a good head on your shoulders," Night Light said, prompting Twilight to smile slightly. He frowned, "And because of that, most of us did not feel a need to pry into your personal hobbies, so we didn't press you on many things. Even after Sunset Shimmer, we did not want to violate your privacy. I mean, we do ask questions from time to time, but that was to make sure that you were okay. And THAT was our mistake…"

Twilight nodded as she listened, letting Night Light know that everything he said was being been heard. She didn't know that they had such confidence in her abilities. It makes what she did feel even more awfully despicable now.

Night Light went on. "Sweetheart, we should have been more involved in this. We knew something was going on, and we have heard bits of it here and there, but we still felt as though… as though if we did interfere, we would look as if we didn't trust you. But we probably took that mentality too far. Even Camershy and Granny Smith were thinking about stepping in. We should have done that, though. And if we did, we probably would have sorted this whole thing out. We, as parents, should have been more engaging. But we didn't, which is why I am apologizing to you. We're sorry for not being there, Twilight…"

Twilight felt her father pull her in for a hug. However, she did not move her arms to return the embrace. She didn't' have enough strength to embrace him without weeping. She should've done the right thing and asked for help. Too bad it took her this long to figure that out.

Twilight Velvet took a turn at hugging her daughter as well. "And this isn't us saying that you're not a responsible girl, Twilight. Even responsible people make mistakes now and then. It's obvious that the course of action you took was not the most… intuitive decision, but hopefully you will have learned something from this."

Twilight Velvet released Twilight and let her slouch forward. Twilight hung her head dejectedly.

"Yeah, I learned that if you do the right thing and try to help someone you'll make an enemy out of everyone…" she said, not bothering to mumble the words.

Night Light put a firm hand on Twilight's back. "Twilight, you did the right thing wanting to include Sunset Shimmer. But maybe your timing was a little... off."

Twilight Velvet moved herself closer to the saddened Twilight Sparkle. "I believe you when you say that Sunset Shimmer isn't as bad as she used to be-

She isn't bad at all, mom!" Twilight snapped.

Her mom's eyes widened in shock at the sudden outburst. Twilight felt a small tick of leftover rage leave her body. She softened her expression and looked away from her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice like that."

Her mom quickly collected herself and attempted to reword herself. "I believe you when you say Sunset Shimmer isn't bad anymore… but, she did hurt a lot of your friends and plenty of others too. Nobody should have expected for her to be forgiven right away. You probably knew that."

That was true. After everything that Sunset Shimmer had done, there was no visible chance that everyone would forgive her right off the bat. But, she felt so bad for her. Sunset Shimmer didn't even have her parents to comfort her anymore. What was she supposed to do? Leave her alone? She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"And, as hard as it may be to except… it's Sunset Shimmer's problem. She was the bully; she was the one who made the mistakes, so she has to be the one who ultimately has to clean up her mess." Twilight's mom finished on a reluctant note, probably not wanting her daughter to get upset.

"But, you know, it's good of you to help her. At least you're making her face the people that hate her. But you can't fix all of her problems, Twilight. She has to do it. Do you understand?" asked her father.

Twilight smiled slightly and nodded in agreement, but in honesty she blocked out everything they had said beyond what her mom may have said about it being Sunset's problem. She heard it before, and hearing it again wouldn't make any difference. "Sure."

Night Light slowly stood up from the couch. "Good. Now, you probably haven't had dinner yet, have you?"

Twilight clutched her stomach. She suddenly felt very empty. Guess everything that happened took her mind off of nutrition. "No, I haven't."

Night Light walked to the doorway to the kitchen, but didn't go farther beyond that. "In that case, we should continue this conversation after you eat."

Both Twilights stood from their seats and began walking to the kitchen; the younger Twilight lagging behind slightly.

Twilight sat at the end of the kitchen table. Apparently, the rest of her family (excluding Shining Armor) had already eaten because her mom placed a plate of reheated chicken nuggets and macaroni in front of her. She didn't complain, and she grabbed a spoon before scooping her meal into her mouth. As she engulfed her food, she could hear her parents talking to each other in hushed voices in the hallway. She could only make out a few words, though: meeting, hospital, sugar, rainbow, and smith. The rest sounded like mumbles. She could deduce that they, and very likely the other parents, will have a meeting about this sometime in the near future. She didn't know if they would try and sort this out while also planning the annual Halloween party next weekend. Then again, they could just make this a quick fix and make them shut down Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling all together. She hoped that would not be the way things end.

After Twilight finished eating and washing her bowl, her parents came back in to continue the conversation. They didn't add much the subject though. They pretty much said what Twilight expected them to say. All of the adults were going to have a discussion about this, luckily after the party was over. Then, they told Twilight that they would discuss her punishment for what she did in the morning. She definitely looked forward to that funfest.

Eventually, Shining Armor returned home and Twilight formally apologized to him. He didn't say anything back and just walked back to his room. At least he didn't blow up on her. She'll have to explain herself to him and Cadence sometime during the week as well. But, until then, she was sent to her room. She grabbed the rail of the stairs and pulled herself up. Climbing them was a chore, and she felt a slight hint of relief when she saw that the door to her room was opened for her. As she entered it, she noticed that her bed was already made and the lights were turned off. Closing the door behind her, she got into her pajamas and got under her covers.

She didn't find herself sleeping afterwards, though. She waited for about thirty minutes to make sure nobody was goin to check in on her. After some time had passed, she finally allowed herself to bury her face in her pillow and cry. She felt ashamed and humiliated. To think that everyone would end up like this crushed her expectations. It was supposed to be fun, but drama was just biding its time to tear everything she loved apart. Even when she made small mistakes, she would always try to correct them. But, she only made everything worse this time. And after the bloodshed and pain that was caused today, what is she doing instead? Crying. She was crying and blubbering like a pathetic little girl with no idea what to do. It was the only thing she had been doing for the past two weeks, and nothing she did fixed anything. She never felt more like a failure in any other time of her life than she did weeping in her bed right now. Not like she could feel anything else.

Twenty minutes had passed since then, and she eventually started to calm down. She was reduced to hiccupping, but she tried to keep her voice down so no one could hear. She felt sleep pulling at her brain, and she would have been happy to oblige, but a muffled buzzing noise caught her attention. She tiredly searched her blanket until she came across her cell phone vibrating. It stopped, however, and Twilight unlocked her touch screen, showing the screensaver of her in a Starswhirl the Bearded cosplay outfit. Twilight went to her call log and realized that she had a missed call from Rarity. She didn't know what to make of it, but then the phone started ringing again. This time, Twilight answered it.

"Hello..?" Twilight sniffed.

"_Twilight? Darling, are you alright? Have you been crying?" _Rarity asked. She sounded concerned.

"Rarity, what are you doing? Why are you calling me?" Twilight asked, masking any cracks in her voice.

"_We wanted to see if you were doing, alright, of course." _Rarity said, still sounding rather abashed.

"We?" Twilight said. Suddenly, her phone started ringing again. This time it was Applejack. Guess her question just got answered. She switched the call to three-way. "Yes?"

"_Hehe... howdy, Twilight."_ The country girl said with a hint of sadness in her inflection.

Twilight sat herself up in her bed. "AJ? You guys, what's going on?" Twilight asked. There was some silence on the other ends, excluding maybe a few sniffles. Guess someone else has been crying too.

"_We just came to see how ya'll were doin'."_ Applejack said, responding a little quicker than she normally would.

Did they seriously just ask her that? "I don't know; what do you think?" Twilight asked in the most sarcastic way possible.

"_Yeah, that was a dumb question."_ Applejack admitted.

"_Twilight, we were merely checking to see if you were okay. No need to be rude." _Rarity persisted.

Twilight rolled her eyes and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling.

"_Not that we can't fathom why you would be so cross with us. After all, Applejack and I did nothing to assist you in the situation."_ Rarity finished.

"Oh, so now you two are getting along?" Twilight asked in a snarky tone.

There was another sniffle. It was Applejack. Her voice sounded a little hoarse. Now that Twilight thought about it, she sounded similar to herself.

"_When I heard Octavia's scream, I quickly got mah head on straight and went to help. It wasn't till then that I just realized what happened, but it was already too late fer me to do a lick o' good. Big Mac and Granny Smith gave me a lot of hell when ah got home, and that gave me some time to think about what I did,"_ said Applejack, _"Twi… I was a dang idiot fer how I've been acting. I should have kept a level head, and I certainly shouldn't 'have been trying to take Rarity's head off like that."_

"_I had enough time to reflect on my actions as well. The dishonorable way I won my match against Applejack hadn't bothered me too much until after Octavia's accident. I can relate to Applejack's dismay; it took someone getting seriously injured to make us see that we have been behaving like bickering children. And it's an even greater shame that we put our own pride over our ability to reason. So, we decided to talk it out a bit, and we came to a consensus. We shouldn't have been fighting, and instead should have been helping you,"_ Rarity said, swallowing on the other line, _"I hope you can accept my sincerest apology, Twilight."_

"_Yeah, we should have been by yer side, but we blew it along with everyone else. We'll do whatever we can to make it up to you."_ Applejack said in remorse.

Twilight turned onto her side, and felt tears starting to form again. She stopped them, though, and responded. "No, this was all my fault. If it hadn't been for me, this wouldn't have happened. But, I was so desperate… so desperate to keep everything under control that when Cadence and Big Mac appeared out of nowhere, my better judgment left me. I feel like a fear-mongering tyrant. I yelled at you… I made Pinkie Pie feel like a bad person… and I even made Fluttershy cry. I knew what I did was wrong, but I did it anyway out of the fear that I might lose CCPW. But, I guess I care more about wrestling than I do about my friends…" Twilight felt herself choking up again.

Rarity's tone spiked out of nowhere. _"Now hold on just a second, Twilight! What happened was not your fault!"_

"What do you mean it wasn't my fault?! Did you just ignore everything I've been doing?!" Twilight shouted at the lowest volume possible. She didn't want to scare any of her family members into coming into her room.

"_You may have put us on edge, but that hardly had anything to do with what happened with Octavia, Bon Bon, and Vinyl Scratch. What you did had little to do with Octavia being injured. Bon Bon giving Vinyl a bloody nose was by pure accident, and you couldn't have accounted for that."_ Rarity insisted.

Twilight nodded her head. "I suppose that's true…"

"_The accident transitioning into a four-woman brawl also had little to do with you, Twilight."_ said Rarity.

"_Ah sure as heck weren't thinkin' about you while Ah was chasin' Rarity around." _Applejack added.

"_Believe me, I wasn't either,"_ Rarity said drolly, prompting a guilty chuckle from AJ, _"In fact, your plan might have worked if it had not been for that less than favorable outcome."_

"…So, you two aren't mad at me for lying to you?" asked Twilight.

There was a brief pause on the other side from the two girls, but they still managed somewhat of a reluctant response.

"_Well… if you want me to be honest, Twilight, I didn't appreciate being lied to. And, Ah especially didn't appreciate you saying bad about Big Mac. But, on a count of us being so bull-headed that we been tossin' our horns at each other… ah can see why ya did that. Although Big Mac ain't gonna get involved in anything that ain't any of his business."_ replied Applejack.

"_I agree. Sometimes it's difficult to make people get along. Sweetie Belle and I get into quite a number of spats here and there, so I understand the frustration of the ordeal."_ said Rarity.

Twilight removed her covers and sat cross-legged. "Doesn't mean what I did was right though. And, I'm _glad_ that my plan didn't work. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had successfully villainized my big brother, Cadence. And even YOUR big brother, Applejack." said Twilight.

"_Yeah, he ain't too happy about that either,"_ Applejack admitted with a dry remark, _"Ah didn't think he would do it, but ah really just went along with it because ah didn't know that Cadence gal too well."_

"I also feel bad for Sunset Shimmer. She didn't deserve to be treated that way." Twilight murmured, "But, let me guess… she deserved it right?"

"_No. She didn't deserve that."_ Applejack said with a slightly harsher tone.

"Oh, so _now _you're taking her side?" Twilight grumbled, mildly irritated. It took them this long to realize that she was being treated unfairly? Huh. Maybe they should have blood baths more often.

"_No. I personally still don't care for Sunset Shimmer. However, what Lyra said was completely out of line." _said Rarity.

"As compared to how all of you have been treating her?" Twilight shot back.

Rarity and Applejack made a few noises on the other line, indicating that they were having trouble finding a good response to that. Eventually, Applejack just spat it out.

"_Alright, alright… maybe we've been a bit too harsh on the gal. But it's not like she hadn't done worse, Twilight." _Applejack pointed out.

Twilight felt the strong need to argue that point, but she remembered her father's words. "Okay… on my part, I shouldn't have shut you up like that. I should have asked you about letting Sunset Shimmer in first so we could talk about it as a group."

"_Absolutely." _Rarity agreed.

"But, that doesn't excuse your rude behavior towards her." Twilight pointed out quickly.

"_*sigh*… agreed." _Rarity said begrudgingly.

"_Ah ain't saying that Ah'll be nice to her… but I'll try to be a little more respectable." _said Applejack.

Twilight breathed slowly. At least they were willing to tone it down, "That's all I wanted to hear," she said before letting out a long yawn.

"_Sounds like somebody's ready to hit the sack." _Applejack commented amusingly.

Twilight looked at her clock. It read 10:24pm. "Yeah... I was about to go to sleep before you called, actually."

"_OH! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't realize. I don't usually go to bed this early." _Rarity apologized.

"It's okay, Rarity," Twilight assured, "But, I better get some shut eye so I can be prepared for my punishment in the morning…" she sighed as she snuggled under her covers.

"_Yeah, Ah gots me a good bit of chores to do too. Granny usually gives me some slack on Sundays and Monday's, but mah butt is in hot water right now."_ Applejack said tiredly, as if she could already feel her arms getting sore from picking apples.

"_I as well,"_ said Rarity, _"I'm going to be doings some shopping for Halloween decorations and a costume for Sweetie Belle. That is a chore in of itself." _she groaned.

"_Told ya you should have just kept the decorations from last year, Rarity." _commented Applejack.

Rarity gasped. _"And have myself be caught using the same decorations TWICE?! Dear, you know that repeat appearances of the same designs aren't going to show the public the amount of effort in innovation you put in for the upcoming seasons! Canterlot DESERVES to know the aesthetic brilliance of a Rarity Halloween!"_

"_Ya mean like yer 'bedazzling' emerald encrusted pumpkins? Or how you took that scarecrow you brought and gave it a monkey suit with a knotted scarf?" Applejack asked plainly._

"_Did you not SEE what that scarecrow was wearing?! The only thing frightening about it was the way that filthy straw hat clashed with its disgusting, torn blue jean jacket. You're not going to attract _anything _with that kind of wear." _Rarity argued.

"_That's the point of a scarecrow, Rarity! To scare things away!" _Applejack countered.

"_Then I guess you just don't know how powerful and intimidating a sharp suit can be, Applejack." _Rarity responded promptly.

Twilight smirked. "Uh, girls…"

Rarity collected herself on the other line. _"Oh, I'm sorry, Twilight! I guess we went off on a tangent there. Well, I will see the both of you at school on Monday?"_

"_Eeyup." _said Applejack.

"Okay, well, goodnight you two. Thank you for making sure I was okay." said Twilight.

"_Naturally, darling. Goodnight." _said Rarity_._

"_See you later, Twi." _said Applejack.

The three of them disconnected. It was nice to hear the two of them bicker again without the vicious competitiveness behind it. Twilight remembered sometimes chuckling to herself at how they would argue over the most insignificant of topics. They were definitely two different personalities. And at least they were getting along. Hopefully they would keep their word about easing up on Sunset Shimmer's case, but she wasn't going to hold her breath.

So, finally, she placed her head on her pillow and put her phone underneath it. She covered herself up and closed her eyes, trying not to think of anything. She let the darkness settle in to put her away, but her mind couldn't help but wander again. She tried to go to sleep, but something kept nagging at her. Everything that she had been told up until now was played on repeat in her head. And as she was thinking of this, a certain memory snuck in. Then, a disturbing thought formed in her mind and she shot her eyes open. It was something that she didn't think about at the time, but now that it was present it was bothering at her like crazy. She took out her phone and quickly dialed Rarity's phone number again. She waited for her to pick up.

"_Twilight, I wasn't expecting you to call back so soon." _said Rarity, probably confused on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Rarity… you remember my match with Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer? And how I blind tagged myself in?" Twilight asked nervously.

"_Yes? What about it?"_ the fashionista asked.

"Well, I was thinking and maybe… I…" Twilight's words ceased, and she grew even more nervous.

"… _Yes?" _pressed Rarity.

"… Nevermind. I guess I was just… thinking about something else. I'm sorry for bothering you." said Twilight.

"…_. Um… alright then. Goodnight." _Rarity said, more confused now,

"Goodnight." Twilight before hanging up on her friend.

Twilight laid back down and turned off her phone just in case Rarity were to try and call back. She looked out of her window in silent contemplation. She felt bad for backing out of sharing her feelings with Rarity. She was her friend, and she just apologized to her not too long ago. Maybe what she was thinking of was just her feeling paranoid about herself again. It couldn't be possible for her to be thinking that when she did that. Could it? It was possible, but the thought of it being positive made her stomach knot. Whatever. Maybe she was just over thinking again. She's been doing it for the entire day. Maybe sleep will help.

She got up to place the phone on her dresser before going back into bed. Tucking herself in, she faced towards the wall and closed her eyes. Rarity and Applejack forgave her, and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy will most likely forgive her as well. But, the rest of the girls probably won't be as convinced. Speaking of which, what happened to Sunset Shimmer? And Octavia? And the others? She probably should have asked AJ and Rarity about it, but it's too late now. She'll have to think about that tomorrow. Right now, she needed to let her brain shut off, and finally give her the one moment of serene rest that it so desperately needed.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that chapter wasn't too boring. If it was, I am sorry that you are unable to recognize true entertainment (JK Bros. And Ladies.). I am going to be looking for a job, but I have a base for chapter 48, and to keep you interested you should know that Rainbow Dash WILL be in that chapter. That okay? Good. In the mean time, I'll try to push through and finish it. But, as you know, there's no telling when I'll be done. Life just happens sometimes, and I am aware that that's a lame excuse. What was my point? Oh yeah, I'm sorry for making you wait.**

**Until Chapter 48. Arevoir.**


	48. Tough Girls Don't Cry

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Happy Halloween. I went as myself for Halloween and everyone died. :)  
**

***crickets***

**Whatever. Anyway I'm here to gove you all a treat. Not one that is sweet, but one that is sweat! You get it? Cuz wrestlers are sweaty... I just made you lose your urge to eat that sucker, didn't I? Yeah, I'm the Halloween jerk. Jerk Skellington. :I But anyway, here is the newest chapter of CCPW you've been waiting for for so long. Danke. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of its respective characters. I also do not own any balls... because I'm a woman. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**Sunday, October 25, 2:16pm**

"Achoo!"

Fluttershy sniffled. She buried her numb hands in her pant pockets. It was cold out. Not too surprising when you were walking during the fall seasons. But this day was exceptionally chilly. The forecast predicted that the weather in Canterlot was going to dive into the low sixties for a few days, which was pretty cold when you lived this far down south in Equestria. The wind also did not help much to Fluttershy's ears either as they were turning pink at the tips. Maybe she should have followed the example of the people passing her by in their jackets, mittens, and earmuffs instead of going out wearing only her yellow sweater, blue jean pants, and short ankle shoes. Yet, looking at her friend, at least she thought to wear _some _protective clothing.

"Brrr! Feels life a refrigerator out here! I should have brought my fruit punch jug with me. Then it would freeze and I would have this HUGE popsicle to last me hours!" Pinkie Pie said, strutting beside Fluttershy in her usual pink outfit.

Then again, when you're Pinkie Pie, carrying light didn't mean much when you already have enough energy to burn and maintain optimal body temperature. But it probably didn't matter too much when it was also a surprisingly sunny day with clouds moving in the sky. The sunlight wasn't enough to penetrate the cold air, though, so Fluttershy stuck to sticking the lower half of her face in her sweater.

"I don't think its cold enough for that, Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy informed, wincing against the wind fluttering her hair.

As they walked, Fluttershy observed Pinkie Pie happily taking in her surroundings, looking around with aimless interest at everything and anything that seemed to come into her line of sight. Yesterday, Pinkie Pie found out about how Fluttershy was going to Rainbow Dash's house, so Pinkie insisted that she tagged along. Truthfully, Fluttershy wanted to go by herself, but she couldn't find it in her heart to say no to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie had been trying to get on Rainbow Dash's good side for the past week, trying to make her talk in any way she could. Of course, Rainbow Dash kept insisting that she wanted to be left alone. Fluttershy guessed that Pinkie was going with her just so she could make another attempt. Fluttershy was fine with that. It's not like she didn't understand. Pinkie Pie was just as much Rainbow's friend as she was. How could she refuse, really? Fluttershy just hoped Pinkie Pie wouldn't get carried away.

Fluttershy gazed down the sidewalk, following the street signs to make her way to her destination. They should be there if they go down the next couple of streets. That's how she remembered it anyway. Living outside of the city limits, Fluttershy usually had Camershy take her to Rainbow Dash's house, but he worked on Sundays. It takes an hour to get to Rainbow's house by foot, while it only takes a little over twenty minutes by vehicle. What was also bad about walking was that, halfway there, you had to go through a few shady parts of the concrete jungle in the south-eastern areas of Canterlot. That place was what you would call the armpit of the city. It was mostly populated by lower income citizens, and a few independently owned businesses. It had a bad reputation for its high rate of robbery and, admittedly, Fluttershy took that into account when letting Pinkie Pie come with her. Fluttershy didn't want to walk by herself; not in a place where mugging was a common occurrence.

"Thank you for letting me go with you Fluttershy. I hardly ever come to this part of Canterlot." Pinkie Pie said as she observed the rundown buildings.

"Sure, Pinkie Pie," said Fluttershy, "It's nice to have someone to walk with, but you didn't really have to come with me. I'm just going to have a short talk with her."

"Well of course I have to come along, silly! I can't just sit down and do nothing while my best friend is cooped up in her house like a hermit, all alone with nobody to speak to. What kind of friend would that make me if I just left her?" Pinkie Pie stated, waving to a group of hooded, scary-looking young men who merely nodded in response.

Apparently, Fluttershy's suspicions were correct. Pinkie Pie was still oblivious to Rainbow Dash's wishes. Then again, Fluttershy was practically doing the same thing, so she had little room to judge. "I guess you make a good point."

"Besides, you're going to need me if you want to speak to Dashie." Pinkie Pie said, not appearing to have noticed that Fluttershy said anything. She was busy giving a nearby hotdog vender a friendly wave. He returned the gesture, and Fluttershy wasn't sure if she was more disgusted by; the fact that he's selling what might be disease-ridden, expired meat, or that half of his teeth were gone when he smiled.

"Pinkie, I appreciate you wanting to help, but I'm sure I can handle it on my own-"

Fluttershy was interrupted mid-sentence when Pinkie Pie suddenly put her in a strong headlock and pointed towards a street leading to a group of well kept, well-fenced houses. "Hey, we're almost there!"

Pinkie Pie was right. Past a few more old buildings, the scenery changed from the large, grim buildings and cracked sidewalks to a long, outstretched street of homes. The houses looked like they had been cleaned often, and were also spread out short distances from each other, contrasting the earlier buildings that they saw which were crammed together in an unappealing way. The lawns were freshly cut, devoid of litter, and the streets were so clean that you could probably eat off it, giving the neighborhood a high-middle class ambiance despite it actually being a lower-middle class part of Canterlot. The living conditions were pretty good for the low property value placed on it, so finding a guaranteed place to live here was a difficult task with slim chance for success. It was nothing short of a miracle that the Rainbow's even got one of the cheapest houses in the area.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie continued their way down one of the sidewalks through the somewhat barren street. There was hardly anyone out; maybe because of the weather. The few that _were_ outside had protection, and were going on about their day. They eventually came to the end of the road with it going into a curved, three- way intersection. Fluttershy and company went down the curved road on the left, and a couple of blocks down, they could see a cherry red Mustang. They made their way up the narrow walkway, mindful of the uncut grass brushing against their ankles. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie finally made it to the front door. The lights were on, so someone was still there. However, it was only now that Fluttershy realized that she felt very nervous.

Fluttershy hugged herself, shuttering from both the cold and the butterflies in her stomach._ "Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I'll just talk to Rainbow Dash later."_

No sooner than those thoughts appeared in her mind, Pinkie Pie started knocking furiously at the door.

"_Oh geez…" _Fluttershy thought to herself tensely. Oh well. Guess it has gotta be now.

There was no answer for a while. Pinkie Pie made a few more knocks at the door, but still no answer. Fluttershy gulped. Maybe they weren't home? But that can't be right. The car was in the garage and the lights were on.

Suddenly, the two heard a noise from the other side. Undoubtedly the sound of footsteps. The door handle jimmied for a second before it opened slowly. The person at the door was Rainbow Dash. She was wearing her usual outfit, but she seemed to had come prepared for the cold, dawning a light purple hoodie. Fluttershy gulped, preparing for Rainbow Dash to tell her to go away.

But, unexpectedly, when Rainbow Dash looked to see who was banging her door she lit up, her eyes shimmering. "Pinkie Pie! Fluttershy! I-" Rainbow Dash suddenly froze. Her expression changed from excited to apprehensive fairly quickly. And, before either Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie could even blink, Rainbow Dash crossed her arms and hardened her face into an ugly frown. She looked away. "… What are you two doing here?" she asked icily.

Fluttershy didn't quite prepare for that. What was that all about? Fluttershy had a pretty good guess, though. But, before Fluttershy could answer Rainbow Dash's question, Pinkie Pie jumped into the fray.

Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie greeted.

Rainbow Dash groaned, obviously not happy to see her. "Pinkie, I told you a billion times that I'm not in the mood…"

Pinkie Pie didn't listen. "But you haven't talked to any of your friends for a week! Come on, enough's enough. You need to stop being such a grump and bring back the Dash to your Rainbow! Now let's turn that frown upside down~!" she sung, stretching Rainbow Dash's cheeks upward into a forced smile. Rainbow Dash pushed Pinkie Pie's hands away. Pinkie Pie held her hands up, her smile fading quickly.

"I said I'm not in the mood, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said in a low voice. Rainbow Dash then turned to leer at Fluttershy, making her shrink slightly. "And why are _you_ here?" she asked curtly.

Fluttershy stumbled around her mind for the words she thought she had rehearsed. "I…w-we…um…"

"We came here to tell you how everything's been going sense you were gone. You know, give you the deets? Keep you in the loop?" Pinkie Pie said again, nudging Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"Yeah, well I'm not interested. Guess you two came out here for nothing." Rainbow Dash deadpanned, leaning against the door post.

"But... But, don't you wanna know what happened yesterday?! Octavia flew out of the ring and broke her ankle!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed urgently.

This looked like it caught Rainbow Dash off guard because she quickly stood herself up and looked at Pinkie Pie with confusion. "What?"

Pinkie Pie nodded vigorously. "I know, and when she landed it sounded _aweful._ And you couldn't BELIEVE how loud she was crying. She was calling for her mom and everything. Or mum, as she put it." She informed.

Rainbow Dash tried not to lose her composure, and she eventually calmed down. She went on to address Pinkie Pie again. "W-What happened? What'd you do?"

Pinkie Pie thought for a moment. "Well, Vinyl was like 'Oh my God, should we call her an ambulance?!' and I was like 'We can't call her that! Octavia isn't an ambulance!' and then she was like 'No, I meant she needs an ambulance!" and then I said 'Well, the ambulances are probably at the hospital,' and Vinyl Scratch said 'Then call the ambulances from the hospital!" and I told her 'You can't call them, silly, ambulances can't answer phones like a person,' and then Vinyl Scratch showed me her... manicure? I think? I don't know why she would show me the one finger, though. Guess the other fingers had blood on them or something."

That sudden detail threw Rainbow Dash off guard again. "Wait, did you say blood?!"

Fluttershy heard loud footsteps quickly approaching the door. There was a tall shadow forming from the light inside the house, and the shadow grew closer until Rainbow Blaze stepped out. "Hey, what's with all this noise, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked before looking down at the two girls. "Pinkie? Fluttershy?"

"Hi!" Pinkie Pie greeted.

Fluttershy gave Rainbow Blaze a small smile. "Hello."

Rainbow Blaze looked past the two and scanned the road. As he did that, Fluttershy noticed that Rainbow Dash had once again reverted back to her unapproachable demeanor, crossing her arms and looking at the ground.

"Did you two walk all the way here?" Rainbow Blaze asked. Rainbow Blaze probably thought Camershy would have brought them here as he usually did. He should have known that though. Guess he forgot.

"He's at work today, and really wasn't any trouble. I-we just came here to talk." said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, I heard something about blood. Something happen?" he asked curiously. Evidentially, the other parents seem to have yet to tell him about the events that transpired yesterday. Fluttershy was hoping to speak about it to Rainbow Dash personally, but now it looked like she had to fill him in too. Would Rainbow Blaze have even let her talk to Rainbow Dash, though? She was still grounded, and Fluttershy was not one to undermine anyone's authority. Yet another thing that Fluttershy should have taken into consideration. She started to mentally beat herself up.

"Yeah, there was loads of it! Bon Bon accidentally kicked Vinyl Scratch in the face, and the stuff was pouring out of her nose like a water hose! Then Bon Bon got a bloody lip after getting punched in the face-"

Fluttershy put a hand over her friend's mouth, not wanting to overwhelm the poor man. "It's a little more complicated than that. Uh, may we come in, please?" she asked politely.

Rainbow Blaze let out a long breath. "Sure, Fluttershy, you can come in. You can tell me what happened, alright?"

Not like she had a choice anymore. Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "I would like that, thank you."

"Great! Thanks a bunch, Dashie's dad! Now, outta my way cuz Pinkie's COLD!" Pinkie Pie yelled, dashing right in between the two Rainbows and through the front door. Rainbow Blaze groaned as he went back inside to make sure Pinkie Pie doesn't accidentally cause collateral damage.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were left outside. They both stood there with an air of serious discomfort, but Fluttershy used this brief window of time to ask Rainbow Dash how she was doing. Rainbow Dash didn't answer. Rainbow didn't even make eye contact. She simply acted as if no exchange had ever taken place before sullenly walking back inside her house. Fluttershy wasn't too surprised at Rainbow Dash's weak response, though. She was kind of expecting it since Rainbow had not talked to her since her match with Twilight.

Fluttershy followed Rainbow Blaze into the living room. Pinkie Pie was already bouncing on the couch and looking around with aimless interest once more. Fluttershy didn't know why, though. Pinkie Pie had seen the layout plenty of times. But, looking around for a moment, there were some noticeable differences. The living room was very clean. More often than not, there would be some discarded pizza boxes or some other kinds of plates on the small table between the couch and the television set, but it was wiped clean and the television set looked like it had not been used for a while. Very odd. As Fluttershy moved to sit next to Pinkie Pie on the couch, Rainbow Blaze pulled up two chairs, one for him and the other for her daughter. They sat on opposite ends of the table with Blaze trying to get comfortable and Rainbow Dash crossing her arms and saying nothing. Eventually, Rainbow Blaze asked how everything was going with Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling. Fluttershy begun the retelling of the events of this afternoon and it was becoming more clear that Rainbow Blaze was regretting ever asking. He started off with a bewildered look and slowly changed until he was holding his face in his muscular hands. Even Pinkie Pie was starting to get depressed. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, still showed no interest despite looking just as concerned before they entered the house.

"Shit… you gotta be freakin' kidding me!" Rainbow Blaze exclaimed, "Dammit, there's going to be hell to pay for this…" he mumbled before taking his cap off and scratching his head.

"Octavia is probably at Canterlot Central Hospital right now. We wanted to call an ambulance for her, but she insisted that her uncle drive her there instead. I don't know how anyone else is doing though. I'm sorry." Fluttershy said, looking over to Rainbow Dash who was still not giving her any attention.

Rainbow Blaze looked irritated by this. "Hey, Dash. Show some sensitivity, one of your friends is in a hospital."

Rainbow Dash grunted, and Rainbow Blaze was about to say some more. But, he glanced at Fluttershy and shut his mouth. He instead slid back into his chair and looked at the ceiling. "Here I thought this was going to be such a good idea… "

Pinkie Pie nodded her head sadly, understanding the disappointment behind Rainbow Blaze's words. "This stinks."

Fluttershy gripped the side arm of the couch. "We're so sorry about this, Mr. Blaze. We didn't want this, honest."

Rainbow Blaze sat up from his chair and put his cap back on. "I believe you, Fluttershy. You don't have to worry about that. But since all this crap just happened, I'm going to assume that the other adults and I are going to have to talk about this."

"We're so sorry…" Fluttershy said, not knowing what else to say.

Rainbow Blaze held up his hand to her. "No, Its fine," he assured before putting his hand down and slouching, "I can't believe this. I was hoping you guys would have a good time. I was one hundred percent behind you guys from the beginning, you know that?"

"Yes we do." Fluttershy said. Rainbow Blaze was very willing to give her and her friends some good tutorial on wrestling moves, skills that they picked up surprisingly quickly. Regardless, he intended for them, like any other sport he coached, to have fun with it and do their best. But the past few weeks have obviously nowhere near anything that resembled "best".

Rainbow Blaze went on. "Even when you let more people in, I was like 'hey, more people means more competition', but I guess I was a bit dumb for thinking that."

For the first time in a while, Rainbow Dash spoke. "All this wouldn't have happened if we didn't let Sunset in."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looked at Rainbow Dash in surprise. More that she broke her silence rather than her talking about Sunset Shimmer, though. Regardless, they both fell deafly silent at her poignant words.

"Hey, I don't want to hear about it!" Rainbow Blaze ordered sternly to which Rainbow Dash only rolled her eyes with a "pssh". Rainbow Blaze sighed again, and this time he spoke to Fluttershy. "So, how are you handling all this?"

Fluttershy was hesitant to answer. She glanced over and saw that Rainbow Dash wasn't turning her body away anymore. But Rainbow Dash wasn't making any eye contact either and her arms were still crossed, her body language indicating that she was still cutting herself off. Fluttershy frowned and looked back at Rainbow Blaze. "I'm doing okay."

"Good, good." Rainbow Blaze said, nodding solemnly. The room was very quiet for a few minutes before he started talking again. "I appreciate you two coming over to tell me this. Come on. I'll take you two home." He said, getting up out of his chair.

Fluttershy felt a surge of urgency as she tried to speak up. She was afraid to ask, but she had to give it a shot. "Mr. Blaze, I was wondering…"

"NYO!" Pinkie Pie yelled at the top of her lungs, lunging herself at Rainbow Blaze. Fluttershy watched in surprise as Pinkie's arms firmly constricted around his waist, her body weight pulling him down. She looked straight up at him, serious urgency etched on her face. "We can't go yet!"

Rainbow Blaze looked down at her, clearly bewildered. "What the heck, Pinkie! Let go!"

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "NO, I wanna show you something!"

"What?!" Rainbow Blaze asked, looking very uncomfortable.

"I want to show you some of my wrestling moves I've been working on! I think I know what my finisher is, and I want to see if I can do it!" said Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Blaze looked at Fluttershy, probably wanting to know why she was acting this way, but Fluttershy honestly had no idea what Pinkie was doing.

"I don't know, it's pretty cold outside…" said Rainbow blaze, looking like he was trying to find an excuse.

"You'll warm up after a few moves. C'mon, pleeeeease?" Pinkie Pie begged, quivering her lip and watering her eyes.

Rainbow Blaze gave Pinkie Pie a tired look. "You're not goin to let go of me until I agree, are you?"

Pinkie Pie didn't say anything. She just smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"… Fine, just let go of me." He conceded.

"Yeeey!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she unwrapped her arms from the man, and started pushing him towards the sliding door leading to the trampoline outside. "Come on, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Hey, quit shoving!" he said as he staggered forward.

Fluttershy watched as Pinkie Pie hurried Rainbow Blaze out of the room. She turned from the couch and saw that he and Pinkie Pie were just about to walk through the door. But, before Pinkie Pie went outside, she turned around, gave her a sly grin, and winked. Fluttershy was perplexed as to why Pinkie Pie would do that, but then she turned around and realized that she was alone. With Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy smiled to herself. She won't underestimate her friend again.

Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak, but Rainbow Dash immediately stood up from her chair and walked back into her room.

"_I knew this wasn't going to be easy."_ Fluttershy thought to herself with a tired sigh. She got up from the couch and went to follow Rainbow Dash to her room. The door was closed. Should she open it? She didn't want to just barge in. But, on the other hand, she needed to talk to Rainbow. Making up her mind, Fluttershy turned the door knob. It was unlocked. She slowly opened the door and entered the dark room.

Closing the door behind her, Fluttershy took a look around. She remembered the last time she entered this room she had to be mindful of where she had to step because of all of the things Rainbow Dash scattered across the floor. This time around, it looked like it got the same treatment as their living room. The floor was clean and everything was put up. Rainbow Dash probably made her clean her room as part of her grounding. Speaking of which, she looked up and Rainbow Dash was on her bed. She was lying on her side facing the window. She didn't speak.

Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy said. Rainbow Dash didn't answer. Fluttershy moved closer to the bed. "Rainbow?" Still nothing.

Fluttershy slowly sat on the side of the bed, listening to the mattress creek as she did so. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were now back to back. The room was quiet and dark with the only source of light being the sun shining through the one window. Fluttershy waited for a few heavy minutes to collect her thoughts before she began to speak. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't visited your house in a long time. I probably should have been a lot better at that. Visiting you, I mean."

Fluttershy gripped her knees. Rainbow Dash didn't stir.

"I come by here now and again, but the only times we ever seem to hang out are when we're either at school or with the rest of our friends. We hardly visit each other's houses as much as we used to." Fluttershy looked back at her friend again. Still no response.

After pausing for another minute, Fluttershy found her train of thought. "We sure had fun back then though, didn't we? In middle school you would come and play with me and my critter friends for hours. Remember that one time where I showed you this stray puppy that I found wandering my back yard? He was covered in fleas and trash, so we both gave him a bath. You wanted to name him Firefly," A smirk slightly rose from Fluttershy's mouth, "I wanted to find Firefly's owner, but I didn't know how to find them, and my papa was at work at the time. That's when you took Firefly, put him in your bike basket, and rode off without me. You yelled at every random person, asking if they knew who Firefly belonged to. I was going to suggest missing dog posters, but you insisted on doing it the "faster way" as you put it. We eventually did find the owner after twenty minutes, but if they hadn't had been so close we might have been searching for hours; maybe even longer. But you were determined to bring Firefly home. You sure did love him. No matter how many times he bit or peed on you." said Fluttershy, somehow managing a small, nostalgic giggle.

Rainbow Dash remained silent. Fluttershy frowned and sunk her shoulders.

"… I'm sorry. I hope you don't think I said that just to make you feel bad. I just didn't know how to start off. You probably don't care about that, though. You probably want to know why I'm really here. I came to apologize."

Fluttershy didn't see it, but Rainbow Dash's ear twitched.

"I know I should have said sorry before, but you weren't willing to listen. After my match with Sunset Shimmer…ended, you, Twilight, and Sunset Shimmer were getting into a heated argument. All of your faces were red, and as much as I tried, I couldn't make any of you listen to me. I know you and I have our differences about Sunset Shimmer, but the things you said… they scared me. I know Sunset Shimmer did bad things to us in the past, but still… I didn't think that you would go this far with it. I expected everyone to be mad at Sunset from the beginning, but we all said some pretty mean things to her. And yet… hearing things like that from you, Rainbow Dash… was frightening," Fluttershy felt her eyes getting wet, "So, I snapped. I attacked you because I couldn't stand to hear you speak like that. I couldn't stand you acting like such a… bully. I know she was a bully too. But, we aren't any better for treating her the same way."

"I was acting like a bully that day too, though. I hurt you when I could have just asked for more help. I was getting so emotional that I couldn't control myself. I just let the feelings control me. I didn't even put up a fight." A tear rolled down Fluttershy's cheek. "But… I also wanted to come down here to tell you that Twilight and I aren't your enemies. I know you feel betrayed, but we just wanted to do the right thing."

"… I remembered when my momma died. I was devastated. I cried every night for what seemed like months because she wasn't there to tuck me in anymore. When I got older, I asked my papa who crashed into momma. He didn't give me an answer. But what he did tell me was that it was an accident. That it was nobody's fault. I was upset with him. I wanted to blame someone, and never forgive them as mean as that may sound. But, I knew if I had done that, I would have only made myself angrier," Fluttershy said as she looked over her shoulder, "You remember this story? I told you after our graduation from Canterlot Middle School."

Rainbow Dash did not even give her a reaffirming nod. Fluttershy sighed.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have brought that up. I just wanted to tell you that I still care about you, even if you don't think so yourself. I can't force you to like Sunset Shimmer. But, I hope that we can all talk about this after you feel better," Fluttershy turned away from her friend, and stood up from the side of the bed. "Pinkie Pie can't distract Rainbow Blaze forever. But, that's all I wanted to say to you, Rainbow Dash. I guess I'll leave you alone now…"

Fluttershy took a step for the door, but a hand grabbed her wrist. The grip on it was tight. Tight enough to leave a mark, even.

"No… Stay…"

* * *

Rainbow Blaze remembered Rainbow Dash and the rest of her friends wanted to know how to wrestle. It wasn't but a few short months ago that they approached him with the offer of showing them the ropes. They knew a good bit about professional wrestling moves through research, courtesy of Twilight, but they confided in him that they were a little lost on how to perform the moves properly. Rainbow Blaze wasn't surprised they would ask him, being the used-to-be part time trainer of his wife, Rainbowshine. They were very insistent on learning, and he had no intent on turning them down. Partly because both his daughter and his wife would be hounding his case. It wasn't always easy, being the only man in the house. You could get out-voted every time. Regardless, he did teach them the fundamentals and a bit of in-ring psychology. They were surprisingly quick learners. Rainbow Dash caught on the quickest, naturally. But still, they were all pretty good. Too bad Rainbowshine wasn't there. She would have had fun with it.

Pinkie Pie walked over to Rainbow Blaze and helped him to his feet. "So…?"

Rainbow Blaze rolled his neck and did a few arm stretches. "Not too shabby. Guess participating in gymnastics for even a single year can teach you how to do some crazy stuff. You got any ideas for a name?"

Pinkie Pie moved a few leaves from the trampoline before sitting down. "Not quite yet. Maybe it'll come to me later."

Rainbow Blaze walked over to Pinkie Pie and sat down next to her, leaning back with his palms holding himself up against the trampoline's woven polypropylene fabric. The rectangular trampoline was fairly large, taking up about half the backyard. This was where he taught Dash and her friends how to perform some basic moves. The girls also have been using this trampoline for practice when they weren't using the ring they built at that abandoned building. The trampoline was no wrestling ring, but it served them well. And the high fences also shielded them from unwanted eyes, but nobody really bothered. As far as everyone else knew they were just listening to girls bouncing up and down, having a good time. Heh. He should have rethought that more carefully. But when he thought about it, it does sound kind of perverted when you proclaim you've been wrestling around with teenage girls half your age.

Rainbow Blaze shook those thoughts out of his head and looked at the back door of his house that lead out here. "Hey, Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie's head rocked to the right. "Hmm?"

"You didn't just bring me out here tow show me that move, did you?" He wasn't very good at reading a situation, but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that he was wanted inside his house.

Pinkie Pie stared at him with an unreadable expression before, abruptly, bursting into laughter. "Of course not!"

"I thought so," Rainbow Blaze sighed. He let his back and head fully rest on the trampoline. He looked up at the sky. "So...when do we go back in?"

Pinkie Pie laid down next to him. "When Fluttershy and Rainbow Bash finish talking. I'd give them another thirty minutes or so." She asked the question so nonchalantly. Pinkie Pie giggled again. "I accidentally said Bash instead of Dash."

Was it really as easy as she made it out to be? "How do you know they'll talk, though?"

Pinkie Pie blinked, gazing at one of the clouds that passed over her. "They will. If anyone can get through to Rainbow Dash, it's Fluttershy."

Rainbow Blaze didn't glance in Pinkie Pie's direction. He just looked at the clouds like she did. When she adopted Rainbow Dash four years ago, he remembered her telling him stories about how she and Fluttershy spent so much of their childhood together. They knew each other since they were seven and they were practically inseparable back then. At least, that's what Rainbow Dash told him after he had first met Fluttershy.

He and Pinkie Pie continued to stare at the sky some more, Pinkie Pie pointed at one of them, claiming that it looked like a clock wearing headphones. He wasn't listening. After a while, he felt Pinkie Pie poking at him to get his attention.

"What?" he asked with not much enthusiasm.

"You looked bummed. What's the matter?" Pinkie Pie was staring at him quite intently. He usually saw her smile when she was trying to cheer someone up, but the look on her face indicated that she was being quite serious.

"… I wish Rainbowshine were here." He admitted plainly.

"Why?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"She's a lot better at this than I am. Being a father."

"No she isn't." Pinkie Pie quickly interjected.

Rainbow Blaze turned his head at her. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you're the father and she's the mother." Pinkie Pie said plainly, her expression softening.

Rainbow Blaze rolled his eyes and looked back at the sky. He tried not to give off an expression that indicated he was embarrassed. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. I'm just lightening the mood. So, why are you so frowny, you bum?" Pinkie Pie asked again.

Why did she need to know? It wasn't any of her business. But he did bring it up himself. He might as well just talk about it. "I'm not used to this authoritarian kind of thing. Dash and I usually get along, and she hardly breaks any of the house rules, so I'm not used to being the parent that punishes her. But, after she attacked Sunset I honestly didn't have much choice but to ground her. I should have done it a little more calmly, but I guess I was just that upset with her. Rainbowshine would have fixed this by now. Leave it to me to make things worse. Now Rainbow Dash hasn't talked to me all week and it's been pretty depressing to be honest…"

Pinkie Pie looked up with her hands behind her head. "She deserved it."

Rainbow Blaze looked at her. He was surprised that she would be so blunt.

"I don't know a lot about being a dad, but I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Dads are supposed to punish their kids if they do bad things. I'm not sure if you did what you did right, but it doesn't seem that bad. Besides… there are a lot more bad things a dad can do to their children."

"Give me some examples?" Rainbow Blaze asked.

Rainbow Blaze looked at Pinkie Pie for an answer, but she didn't respond right away. She looked like she was thinking about something, but then something derailed her train of thought. "Hey, Rainbow Blaze! Look at that cloud; it totally looks like a dolphin wearing sunglasses while sowing a dress!"

Rainbow Blaze tried to get Pinkie's attention again, but it looked like she was just too distracted. Guess the discussion was over. Oh well, he didn't want to talk about it too much anyway. At least he felt a little better having shared that with someone other than Rainbowshine. He looked up to where Pinkie was pointing. "No, that looks more like a snake with night vision goggles riding a motorcycle."

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sat side by side on the bed. Rainbow's head was sulked down, her rainbow hair hiding her puffy eyes and scrunched up, sad face. But even the gorgeous rainbow that covered her face couldn't mask the unmistaken sounds of her gentle sobs. Fluttershy did nothing to disturb her. Fluttershy only had to hold Rainbow's hand and let the rain drizzle for a little while longer. Fluttershy held the hand tight though her wrist was still hurting from when Rainbow Dash grabbed it. Fluttershy didn't care. She bit the bullet and let it hurt.

Eventually Rainbow Dash's sobs stopped and degraded into short breaths and broken coughs. Sniffing a little, Rainbow Dash let go of Fluttershy's hand and wiped the hair out of her face. She looked like she had gotten control of herself again and began to wipe away her tears. Rainbow then tried to make a calm expression that just ended up looking more distraught.

Fluttershy went to take Rainbow Dash's hand again, but she used both of her own hands and cradled it gently. "Do you feel better?"

Rainbow Dash took in some air through her nose before nodding. "Y-Yeah... I'm… g-g-good…"

Fluttershy let go of Rainbow Dash and wiped her own eyes with her hands. "You need something…? A tissue?"

Rainbow Dash hugged her stomach and evaded Fluttershy's eyes with her own. She gave a soft nod. In response, Fluttershy went to grab some tissues from the bathroom and came back. Rainbow Dash looked like she composed herself a little more, putting on a much stronger face, but not masquerading any pain. She got two out; one for her, and the other for Rainbow Dash. After Rainbow blew her nose, she continued to speak.

"I… I'm s-sorry you had t-to see me like this… I look like a loser, don't I…? A crybaby loser…" Rainbow Dash sniffed.

Fluttershy scooted closer to Rainbow Dash. "No, you're not a loser. It's okay to cry."

If what Fluttershy said cheered Rainbow Dash up, it didn't show. Rainbow Dash choked briefly before continuing on. "You hate me now, don't you…?"

"No, I don't hate you! I won't hate you, and I never will hate you!" Fluttershy said, trying to add as much force behind her words as she can before grimacing.

"… I don't except your apology…." Rainbow Dash whispered.

Fluttershy frowned. "Huh…?"

"I don't except your apology… I don't deserve it…"

"Rainbow Dash-"

"Let me talk," Rainbow Dash interrupted Fluttershy, "I could have hurt you…"

Fluttershy winced. "No…"

"I wasn't thinking straight… I know that's not an excuse, but I really was out of line. When you and Sunset Shimmer were fighting, and I was cheering you on, I wasn't really that confident. In fact, I was kind of scared. I was yelling stuff like 'Don't give up!' and 'You can't lose!' In the back of my head… that felt more like begging than cheering. I didn't want you to lose. I couldn't stand the idea of you getting beaten up by her again. All I had to hear was you begging Sunset Shimmer to stop for me to lose myself. But, while I was attacking Sunset, I was also neglecting you. I didn't even think about how high up you were when I tackled Sunset. It was just like Twilight said. If you had fallen the wrong way, you could've… c-could've…" Rainbow Dash put her face in her hands, shoulders trembling.

Fluttershy didn't really think about that. It may have been a passing thought, but she was too concerned for everyone else to even think about it. Was she really that close to potential death because of Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash opened her hands so she could be heard, but she still hid her face. "But I didn't listen to Twilight. I was just screaming my lungs out trying to justify what I did. I even yelled at you; the person that was just trying to stop me from making things worse."

Fluttershy grabbed Rainbow Dash's hands and held them in hers once more. "Rainbow Dash, please don't be so hard on yourself. It's true I tried to stop you, but I did it in such a mean way. That was wrong of me"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No… I guess I needed to get my butt whooped. You were right, I _was _being kind of a bully… No, I was being a legit bully. A lot of the things I did to you were really uncool. I shouldn't have gone off on you guys, and I shouldn't have been avoiding you." Rainbow Dash started to well up again. "I shouldn't have been such a bitch…"

Fluttershy put a firm hand on Rainbow Dash's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. Rainbow Dash paused, as if she didn't know what to do, but she did slowly wrapped her arms around Fluttershy and shuttered broken breaths on her shoulder. It had been a long time since Fluttershy felt such a feeling heavy woe from her long time friend. Rainbow Dash was usually the one coming to Fluttershy's aid, the one to tell her that she would have her support, but now she was in need of the same thing. These despairing weaknesses weren't the kind of things that you would never have expected to exist from the egotistic and congenial athlete from a first glance. But, even Rainbow Dash had her limits, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. She couldn't deny that she couldn't be able to stay mad at her friends forever. She couldn't ignore how lonely she was. Even when Rainbow Dash made mistakes, Fluttershy always told herself that there was no one perfect person. A special person from beyond the grave had passed down that wisdom to her. Fluttershy would always be in Rainbow Dash's corner, just like Rainbow had always been in hers.

The two kept their embrace for a long time in the dark room. The silence was soothing, and the only sounds that were made were the occasional sniffles and hiccups of the two girls wrapping their arms around each other, not wanting to let go. After what felt like an hour of silence, they started to whisper to each other.

"Now are you feeling better…?" Fluttershy whispered.

"I thi-ink…." Rainbow Dash whispered back with a broken cough.

"You want to talk about this to the rest of our friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"… I do, but… I feel like they won't listen to me… Twilight won't anyway…" Rainbow Dash whispered.

Fluttershy gently stroked Rainbow's hair, trying to calm her down. "Dashie, they're your friends. They'll listen to you. I promise. We'll all talk this out like best friends should. Even Twilight will listen. Okay?"

Rainbow Dash gradually broke the hug. She moved her hair back behind her ears and wiped her eyes. "Oka-ay…"

Fluttershy helped Rainbow Dash to her feet and grabbed another tissue for her. Rainbow took a few minutes to blow her nose and strengthen herself to make a small smile. "… Thanks, Fluttershy." She said, giving Fluttershy a light punch on the shoulder.

Fluttershy winced weakly. "Ouch…"

Rainbow Dash gave Fluttershy a surprised look, but then she suddenly started laughing. "Seriously?! You can take a clothesline, but not a light tap?! You're seriously weird sometimes."

Fluttershy giggled, feeling better now that Rainbow Dash was smiling again. "That's what friends are for…"

Rainbow Dash chuckled before looking herself in the mirror. "Heh… I look like hell, don't I? I better go wash up…" she said as she walked past Fluttershy and headed for her door.

Fluttershy nodded silently and turned to look herself in the mirror too. Her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying. Her hair was also in disarray, so she could make due with a little washing up too.

"But, uh…"

Fluttershy turned her attention from the mirror and saw Rainbow Dash opening her door with her face as red as a tomato. It could have been from her breakdown, but she couldn't mistake the color of Rainbow's cheeks for anything other than a bush.

"Don't tell anyone that I was crying, okay? I still have a rep I need to keep." Rainbow Dash smiled.

Fluttershy chuckled and wordlessly left the room with Rainbow Dash to go wash their faces, exhausted from the experience.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not actually a woman and you want to know why this chapter took so long, right? Well, I won't lie. I honestly don't have much confidence in my writing anymore. Not saying that this wasn't hard to write. It's the fact that even though I did my best on this chapter, I still feel like my work is crap. And other life stuff happened, but really I was just trying to get this chapter as perfect as possible. You may think this is a fine chapter, but I kinda feel like it could've been better. That was the main reason why writing this was so hard. Hopefully the next chapter will not be as difficult, and that I can have more confidence in it. But I'm not holding my breath.**

**So, IF you were thinking I was quitting, I said I would tell you myself if i was quitting. But I'm not. Even though this fic isn't good, I still like it enough to keep trying. **

**With that out of the way, I'm going to go to my backyard and be with my family around the fire, eating food and burning stuff like an arsonist. So, until chapter 49, arevoir. **


	49. Visitation to Contemplation

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. If you have read a certain chapter lately, you may have noticed that a certain joke has been erased because I deemed it insensitive upon further reflection. I'm usually the kind of person that loves the first amendment, and I don't usually mind joking about controversial subjects. However, timing is important to comedy, and now is obviously not the time to be joking about that sort of thing. I really hate being PC, but there are some things that are just too soon to talk about, and I want to respect that. I want to be funny, but not at the cost of bringing up something that puts my story in bad taste. There's a difference. Besides, it wasn't really that funny anyway. Just a reference really. Fanfics are also meant to be an escape from reality, so that's also another reason why i made this decision. **

**Anyway, these posts are starting to appear more monthly now, aren't they? I hate having to take this long, but what can you do? All I can do is just try harder. On that note, it's very likely I won't be posting anything in December. Mostly because I'm working on other things for certain special people, and I want to spend some time with my family. But I'll try writing as much as I can during that time. Danke. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. Also, one of these characters is an OC, so I guess I won that. Anyway, enjoy yourself. **

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Sunday, October 25, 2:35pm**

"Okay, you done filling out the papers?"

"Yep. Here you go."

Bon Bon handed the forms to the man behind the counter. He glanced them over before briefly typing on his keyboard. Recognizing she was being ignored, Bon Bon retreated to the dreaded waiting room. She knew she would gain ten years on her person before they called her. She was extremely annoyed she had to wait this long to enter Octavia's room.

Bon Bon understood the hospital's protocol: get a background check that took forever to get approved and wait for the consent from the patient and the patient's doctor. It did not matter how many times Bon Bon went through this; it was still an annoying, tedious, and time consuming procedure.

Sometime later, Bon Bon was called back to the front where the man addressed her again. "Alright, you're all set. You have full consent now. The room you're looking for is room 6C on the third floor."

Bon Bon thanked the man and made her way past the receptionist desk, walking into one of the hallways. The smell of anesthetics hit her nostrils as she continued further into Canterlot Central Hospital. Doctors and nurses sped-walked past her, speaking medical jargon that she couldn't hope to understand. People in scrubs were pushing around carts full of large enveloped documents, and one was even hauling around rolling racks with hung bags of morphine. And the intercom was constantly on call, verbally informing the staff of wherever they needed to be. It was pretty much your stereotypical hospital. Pretty loud too. Bon Bon had to cover her ears from the cries of people who had acquired horrible afflictions to the screaming of children wanting to escape the fate of having a needle inserted into their arm. Bon Bon gagged. She pushed the disturbing images out of her mind and began to walk faster, politely passing by everyone until she reached the elevator. She went in, hit the button 3F, and enjoyed her brief ride up in silence.

She heard a ding, and the elevator doors opened. Good thing the second floor was not as busy, and not as loud. There were not as many staff walking around on this floor, so she could walk freely and comfortably. But, it was nothing more than a few halls lined with rooms that kept its unlucky patients, so she wasn't going to expect any high-stakes drama out of nowhere. Then again, she had yet to meet with Octavia. Anything could happen.

"_3C…4C…5C…" _

Bon Bon read the plates beside each door until she came to room 6C. Bon Bon stood in front of the door and looked at her watch. It read 3:25pm. Great, she only had thirty-five minutes before visiting hours were over. Better late than never, though. Bon Bon reached for the handle, but a voice startled her.

"The Doc's in."

Bon Bon must have gotten use to the silent halls of the third floor quicker than she had expected because her heart skipped a beat. She turned around and saw that it was Vinyl Scratch who scared the daylights out of her. Vinyl was casually sitting in one of the waiting benches with her headphones resting around the base of her neck and a peculiar bag laying at her feet. Her eyes were hidden behind her reflective glasses, but the rest of her visible expression indicated that she was fraught in her mood. Bon Bon also noticed that her nose had a taken on bluish-black color with a bandage expertly taped over it. No wonder she sounded nasally.

"Octavia and her Uncle Connie are still speaking with the doctor. I think he's also running some more tests, but either way, we can't see her until he leaves." Vinyl Scratch scooted to one end of the bench, patting the seat next to her. Taking the hint, Bon Bon sat down.

She and Vinyl Scratch sat together for a few silent minutes. In that time, Bon Bon looked at Vinyl Scratch's nose again. Bon Bon looked down, a sad sigh escaping her lips. "Uh…"

Vinyl Scratch looked at her and groaned, trying her hardest to make and maintain a natural smile. "Yeah, my nose isn't doing so good. It ain't broke or anything, but it's pretty busted up. It'll be sore for a while, but I'll live."

Bon Bon nodded silently, not feeling too inclined to make an immediate response. Instead she touched the lower part of her lip. It was still tender to the touch, showing only the slightest appearance of swelling. However, it was in much worse condition last night. It was busted open and bleeding profusely. As unsanitary as it was, she had to use one of her shirts to block the bleeding while Lyra walked her home. Then, while getting a royal scolding from her parents, she put some ice on it and the swelling went down tremendously. But even after that, Bon Bon clenched her teeth when she would accidentally apply too much pressure. But if that was just her lip, she couldn't even imagine how much Vinyl Scratch's nose must have hurt yesterday. Bon Bon could already feel the intense guilt setting in.

"Hey, Vinyl Scratch?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry for giving you a nosebleed."

"Naw, it's cool. I know you didn't mean to do that," said Vinyl Scratch, "You can't make it in this business if you don't get a decent injury now and then, right?"

Bon Bon looked at Vinyl Scratch. She was leaned back against the bench, but she was pretty stiff in her body language.

"Look, when I said I was sorry about all that crap we got into before, I meant it. I lost my cool, and I shouldn't have done that, even if my nose turned into a blood geyser. I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, and I'm sorry for slapping you." Vinyl Scratch extended her hand to Bon Bon. "Hopefully we won't have to repeat this."

Bon Bon looked at the invitation. It was the same handshake offered by Vinyl before they started their match yesterday. Two times she shook her hand, both with the single agreement that they would not get into it anymore. Consequently, it didn't turn out that way. This would be different though. With a weak smile, Bon Bon shook Vinyl's hand once more. "I hope so too. I'm sorry for starting a brawl. Slapping me like that was out of line, but I should have been more mature in the way I handled it."

Vinyl Scratch nodded solemnly. Vinyl looked at the door of room 6C. "Yeah, we both should've."

Bon Bon gazed at the door and felt an uncomfortable knot form in her gut, clenching tighter with each fast heartbeat passing through her weak body. They did this to her. They were responsible for putting Octavia in that room. If it had not been for them, Octavia would have been fine. Staring at the door made her feel ashamed. Vinyl Scratch didn't look very comfortable either. It didn't take smarts to know that breaking your best friend's ankle would make you feel like a horrible person.

"Where's Lyra?" Vinyl Scratch asked, taking out her phone and looking through her texts.

"She's grounded; can't leave her house for the Halloween party at the Apple Family's farm either," said Bon Bon, "I was also grounded from going, and the only reason I'm here is so I can apologize to Octavia. What did your parents do to you?"

"Well, my aunt was pretty ticked."

"Wait. Aunt?"

"Yeah, I live with my aunt. She was raising some serious hell back at my place. She went on saying 'If your friend files for court, you're butt's gonna be so sore that you're kids are going to inherit the hand prints!' Kept going on at me like I'm some ten year old kid…"

"… What about your mom and dad?" Bon Bon asked, giving Vinyl Scratch a puzzled look. Vinyl Scratch suddenly froze, which made Bon Bon nervous. "Unless you don't want to talk about it, which is totally fine!"

Vinyl Scratch waved it off. "I-It's fine. My dad's in the pen."

The pen? As in, Vinyl's dad's in prison? Called it.

"His name's Decimal Point. He was an accountant that used to work a cubicle job for a private company. He got charged for embezzling $75,000 from the company building he was working at, and pleaded guilty in court. He got sentenced twenty year's time, and that was about five years ago, soon to be six."

Vinyl Scratch sure was being laidback about something like this. Bon Bon would never claim to fully understand the burdens that someone else goes through, but she would have expected some sort of reluctance to speak freely about it. Vinyl wasn't even being coy about it; she just started sounding off her father's dirty laundry with little more than a slight tone of indifference. And it sounded like Vinyl Scratch had rehearsed this several times in her life, depressingly enough. Bon Bon didn't even _ask _what he was in for.

"He's eligible to get off early for good behavior, but I'm not going to hold my breath. He always had a bad habit of getting involved in things that are none of his goddamn business."

The amount of coldness Vinyl Scratch put into that last sentence felt like it could freeze fire solid. "Oh. I'm sorry about that. What about your mom?"

Sooner than those words left her lips, Vinyl Scratch whipped her head up so fast that Bon Bon was afraid that Vinyl was about to pull something. "I'd rather not talk about her."

There was the reluctance Bon Bon was expecting, but she knew better than to press further. Vinyl Scratch answered her question uncomfortably fast, so maybe there's something that she just shouldn't know. "Alright, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Vinyl Scratch looked like she loosened up, but proceeded to continue the conversation. "Hey, this might sound a bit unfair since I only gave you half an answer, but what about _your_ parents?"

"Mine?" said Bon Bon, "Why are you so interested in my parents?"

"Well, you were pretty interested in asking about _my_ parents." Vinyl Scratch said, her smugness working itself into a sarcastic tone.

"Uh… sure. My dad's name is Tight Budget, and my mom's name is Lemon Twist."

Vinyl Scratch's lip quivered before she started laughing. "Your dad's name is TIGHT?!"

A woman in a nurse's uniform suddenly approached the two of them, requesting that they lower their voices when inside the hospital. Bon Bon blushed, rather embarrassed that her dad's name drew unwanted attention to her and Vinyl. Vinyl didn't seem to care, though.

"Okay, keep going." Vinyl Scratch said at more appropriate volume.

Bon Bon was starting feeling the embarrassment giving her cheeks color. "Yes. His name is Tight. The first time I told Lyra that she was all like 'Wow you're dad sounds like he's a pretty *tight* guy'. You know, like cool and stuff?"

Vinyl nodded. She didn't laugh, but she definitely nodded politely. "Yeah, I get it."

Bon Bon sighed. "My parents have their own shop. You heard of Sweet &amp; Elite, right?"

"Yeah, isn't that the place where you work wrapping homemade candies in sweet dough?"

Bon Bon smiled. "Yep, that's the one. We have a few employees, one of them being me, but my mom is in charge of our kitchen. She helps me make the candy while ordering everyone else around at the same time."

Vinyl Scratch smirked. "No wonder you're so bossy."

Bon Bon giggled. "Shut up. Anyway, my dad controls the finances and handles the expenditures of the shop. If my mom's the heart and organs of the business, then my dad's the brain and bones."

"My dad and your dad sound like they'd start a _fascinating_ conversation about long division." Vinyl deadpanned humorously.

Bon Bon giggled again. "Yeah, my dad _loves_ numbers!"

"That's an understatement! Whenever MY dad talked about college calculus, I swear to God he acted like he had a fetish for them!" Vinyl Scratch laughed.

Bon Bon's smile grew wider. "Speaking of which, my dad has a favorite number. And, coincidentally it was also my mom's favorite number."

Vinyl Scratch cocked her head. "Funny, my folks had a same favorite number too. You know what it is?"

"Oh, I know what it is."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"SIXTY-NINE!" They said in unison, pointing at each other. They both burst into hysterical laughter despite of how inappropriate it was in this setting. They were just spontaneously enjoying themselves too much to keep it in. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the doctor they didn't see coming out of Octavia's room.

"Ahem!"

The two, amidst their laughter, turned to see the doctor crossing his arms and looking down at them with little amusement. Both of them immediately ceased their outburst, looking up at the man with sheepish grins.

"Sorry."

"Sorry Doc."

The man in white didn't acknowledge their apologies. He simply shook his head and addressed them. "Are you here to visit Octavia?"

Bon Bon answered first. "Yes, we are. A-And it's just the two of us. I'm Bon Bon."

"Vinyl Scratch. Sup."

The doctor took out his clip board. He flipped through a few pages of paper. "I see. Yes, you are on the list. Fine, you can go in. But I should remind you that visiting hours end in less than twenty minutes, so you should spend your time wisely. And, I hope I don't have to make it clear to you ladies that you should be on your best behavior."

Bon Bon nodded very quickly. "Yes sir, we will!"

Vinyl Scratch threw up an "OK" hand gesture. "Crystal."

"Good, but before I do, I have to ask… what happened to your nose?" He was talking to Vinyl Scratch.

The blue haired girl touched her nose. "This? Yeah, I was listening to my tunes and I ran into a metal post. It sucked, but I guess that teaches me to look where I'm steppin', huh? No biggie." She was casual in the delivery of her lie, acting as if the question was a rudimentary one. Bon Bon was impressed. She didn't know many people that could do that without showing some kind of visible tell. Bon Bon couldn't do that, especially sense she started to tense up. Course, as soon as the doctor left them Vinyl Scratch let out a long sigh of relief. That made Bon Bon feel a little bit better about herself.

Now that Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch were no longer conversing with the doctor, there wasn't anything else stopping them from entering Octavia's room. Bon Bon felt queasy staring down the well polished door. The last time she saw Octavia, she was crying on ring mats of the CCPW building. That was after she and Vinyl Scratch had stopped their fighting to look over the edge of the ring where she squirmed. Even after Octavia's uncle came and took her here, she couldn't stop crying. But now Octavia was behind the door, waiting for them to enter no doubt. Bon Bon reached for the door handle, but Vinyl Scratch beat her too it.

The room was rectangular, and everything was colored in pale white and soft baby blue, making it soothing to the eye. It was also plain, there only being a few monitors, a bathroom, a bed, a window, and a long counter. That was okay, though. Plain was good. That meant nothing to serious had happened.

"So, you're here. You're late."

Bon Bon looked across the room, knowing who that voice belonged to. Octavia was in the hospital bed wearing a blue and white-spotted hospital gown. The bed looked like it was remote controlled to acutely angle Octavia's upper body just enough to see her less than excited expression. Looking down at the end of the bed, Bon Bon saw what she came here expecting to see. Octavia's right foot was put in a light blue cast lengthened from the middle of her calf down until it cut off at her toes. The cast, as well as her entire right leg, was held up by a sling which was also supported by a pulley system. This was what you would see in one of those live action comedies with the straight man in the hospital and the lead shrugging comedically. Only now it was real and there was no one outside the set ready to yell cut.

There was also a man sitting next to Octavia's bed in one of the waiting chairs. She had seen him briefly at the CCPW building, but she didn't get to take a good look at him until now. He was Octavia's uncle, no doubt. The one that Octavia went on about as an ex-pro wrestler. Vinyl Scratch referred to him as Uncle Connie, but if she remembered, his name was actually Conchairto. He was wearing a black, double-breasted long winter wool jacket, brown trousers, and darn brown slip-ons. He looked rather classy in his attire choices. Looking at him again, he seemed to somewhat resemble Octavia with his short and wavy dark grey hair and his mulberry eyes. However, the rest of him was a different beast entirely. And Bon Bon meant beast because that's what he kinda looked like. He looked buff, even underneath his coat with his chest noticeably larger and more masculine looking than most men she had ever met in person. He definitely fit the physical description of a professional wrestler. He looked pretty cut, too. He had a perfectly shaved, very thin beard across his jawline and his chiseled chin, and his eyebrows looked pretty narrow when they were furrowed. His lips were kinda full as well, but that was as far as he got with youth. She could notice a few wrinkles on his face and, looking at it again, a few of his dark grey hairs are lighter than others. She didn't want to assume, but he looked like he could at least be in his early forties. It was hard to tell with the cold gaze he was giving the two of them. It was like the ashamed face of every disapproving grandparent or something.

Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch walked awkwardly up to Octavia, who was giving them a look similar to that of her uncle's. Vinyl Scratch, her best smile plastered on her face, talked first.

"Heeeeey, Tavi. How's it goin'?"

Octavia just stared at her.

"You… look great! … Hey, I got you something!" Vinyl Scratch dug into a bag that she had brought with her, and she pulled out a small box. It was wrapped with red, reflective paper and was tied with a golden bow. She handed the box to Octavia, who just stared at it with a stoic expression. But, she eventually took it and opened it up.

"So…?" Vinyl's smile weakened, making her look pretty stupid.

"It's a chocolate ball." Octavia said plainly, holding up the brown treat from its container.

"Yeah, it's a candy ball with red velvet cake inside. You liked it the last time you ate it."

Octavia turned the ball in her hand and examined it. A small smile grew. "I see… this looks absolutely delectable."

Vinyl Scratch smirked, crossing her arms and looking proud. "It took me a while to find the kind you want, but it was totally worth it. Anything for the best Cellist in the world."

Octavia tilted her head to the side and took a bite out of it. One swallow later, her small smile grew winder and more serene. "This _is _as delicious as I thought it would be… except for one thing… there's something inside it…"

Vinyl Scratch raised an eyebrow. "Really? What is it?"

Vinyl Scratch leaned forward to see what Octavia was talking about. Little did she know that a short second later Octavia would shove the chocolate cake ball right in her face; her nose to be precise. Even though the inside was made of soft cake, the chocolate surrounding it looked solid. And it was being pressed into Vinyl's face, which had to hurt. Vinyl Scratch didn't see it coming. When it happened, she immediately fell backward and held her face, cursing through muffled hands.

"W-What the heck?!" Bon Bon shouted.

Octavia changed from serene to furious in a fraction of a second. "You two childish, idiotic, cock-ups broke my ankle!"

Bon Bon hung her head. "Oh…"

Vinyl Scratch got to her feet, holding her nose with a scrunched up face. "I'm fine… I deserved that…"

Octavia crossed her arms and looked down at her ankle, still ticked. "Sorry."

"Both of you deserve a hard one up the nose, you do. But, I don't want to get any of your boys in blue on me." Conchairto finally spoke up. He spoke with the same accent as Octavia, but he sounded a lot more sarcastic in his tone. Like Vinyl's, but with a hint of animosity. He kind of sounded like one of those guys that you thought was an asshole at first, but then you get to know him a little better and he sounded charming only to find out he really was an asshole at the end of the day. And odd way to put it, Bon Bon knew, but it was the closest she could get to a fitting example. He wasn't being an asshole so far, though. He was just angry, and rightfully so.

He noticed Bon Bon staring at him curiously, and he introduced himself. "You must be that candy making girl with the ironic fear of eating sugar. Bon Bon, was it? My name is Conchairto. I would say it's a pleasure meeting you, but that would make me a lying bastard. Any lazy sod with a university degree in advanced daft could tell that I'm a bit upset by the way things are progressing."

Bon Bon nervously nodded in response. He was not going to pull any punches. She turned to Octavia. "Octavia, I came here to tell you that I'm super sorry! I'm ubers sory! I didn't mean to-

"Break my ankle because you and Vinyl wouldn't get your heads out of your asses long enough to try and catch me? Yes, I bet you are sorry." Octavia interrupted sharply.

Bon Bon shook her head. "You're absolutely right, Octavia. I should have just stopped myself before things got more out of hand."

Vinyl Scratch held her hands up to her face, probably checking for blood. "Ohoww… yeah… but I started it, and I should have listened to you when you were telling us to chill out."

"We both should have." Bon Bon added in quickly.

"Well, I'm glad you two have built up the character to admit you were wrong _after_ you broke my ankle." Octavia deadpanned. "'Should have's' don't make me heal any faster."

"How is your ankle, anyway?" Bon Bon asked worriedly.

"Broken." Octavia deadpanned.

Conchairto spoke for Octavia. "The doctor and I were just having a… discussion about that. He re-ran the x-rays and it does reveal that Octavia's ankle is… indeed broken. Oh, and he's pretty sure it hurts too." Now he was being kind of an asshole.

"We know it's broken, Uncle Connie, but _how _broken is it?" Vinyl Scratch persisted.

"First of all, I thought I told you to stop calling me Uncle Connie. The mere mention of an imaginary reality where we're blood relatives shortens my lifespan considerably. Secondly, if you really wish to know her condition, she has a fractured fibula along with some ligament strain. Lucky for Octavia, and my wallet, the fracture was stable, so no surgeries will be needed. But, she'll need to be put in a cast for about six weeks to let it heal naturally. Maybe even longer," Conchairto stood up, showing his full height. He wasn't as tall as Bon Bon expected him to be. He was around Applejack's height, but even Shining Armor had at least two or three inches on him. "And I expect you two to pay."

Bon Bon understood what he was getting at. "My family owns a business, so I'm sure we can pay you some kind of compensation-"

Conchairto stopped her. "You can just stop there. I don't want any of your money. I have plenty."

Apparently she didn't understand. "Huh? But we-"

"Don't misinterpret it. I'm not being so generous because I'm some nancy with a heart of gold. Because you're both going to pay…" Conchairto lowered himself until him and Bon Bon were at eye level. "You can bet your sweet candy ass on that." Conchairto wasn't the giant she was expecting him to be, but underneath his fit physique and his intimidating glower of the eyes, she felt incredibly small. He didn't let his locked gaze with Bon Bon last long, thank God. He turned his attention to Vinyl Scratch. "And you… I honestly expected more from you than this. Especially since you call Octavia your best friend."

Vinyl Scratch's mouth twitched, but she said nothing. Soon after, Conchairto took out his phone.

"I take it you're leaving, uncle?" askedOctavia.

Bon Bon looked up and watched Conchairto grab some kind of briefcase and walk to the side of Octavia's hospital bed. His intimidating presence changed into a more compassionate one. "I am, but I'll stop by tomorrow to check in on you, alright luv?"

Octavia nodded, prompting a kiss on her cheek from Conchairto. Octavia blushed, likely embarrassed by her uncle's seemingly spontaneous show of affection. Conchairto then went to briefly put the chair he was sitting in back in its place. And dust it. And wipe it down. Bon Bon wasn't sure how long he would take, but he did eventually leave without so much as a passing glance. It became awkwardly quiet in the room, other than the sound of blood pumping in Bon Bon's ear. He was intimidating. She would hate to be at the wrong end of a fight with that guy.

Vinyl Scratch removed her shades and put them in her bag. She grabbed one of the chairs and sat next to Octavia's bed. Bon Bon didn't grab a chair, but instead decided just to stand next to the two. Bon Bon figured she would ease the tension with a little small talk.

"Wow, Octavia. You're uncle is very… charismatic." Bon Bon tried. He was about as charismatic as sandpaper rubbing your skin off.

Octavia gave Bon Bon somewhat of a salty half-smile. "He's usually quite easy around me, but he came come off a bit harsh to everyone else once in a while. It's not like he has anything to be happy about right now, anyway. Guess why?"

"… Your broken ankle-"

"My broken ankle!" Octavia scowled.

"I said I'm sorry!" yelped Bon Bon. She tore away from Octavia's accusing eyes and examined her cast. It must have been a horrifying experience for Octavia. Having to be forced out of a ring and fall at just the wrong angle, enough to feel your bones shake before instantly cracking disgustingly. Screaming at the top of your lungs as your foot feels like it's getting torn off from your leg. It may be her exaggerating that, but it was still a sickening thought. And Octavia's injury was probably even worse because of the wrestling boots she was wearing when she fell. Wearing those gave her an even greater chance of ankle injury, and whether or not the boots played a part in it, Bon Bon could never deny that this was also her fault. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, Octavia?"

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Remember when you were being taken to the hospital?"

"Every excruciating detail. Thank you for reminding me." Octavia remarked.

"No, I meant… you didn't change before you left, did you?" asked Bon Bon, "So when you got here, how did you explain why you were in the outfit?" In all the chaos that happened with Octavia's injury, it didn't occur to them that she left in her wrestling attire. It was more important to get Octavia medical attention, she knew that. But, when you're checked in a hospital with a broken bone, the doctor is obviously going to ask you how it happened. Octavia must have come up with a pretty convincing story. Otherwise, the CCPW building would probably have shut down by police by this point. Along with all of their faces appearing in the local paper.

A sneaky smile plastered itself on Octavia, putting Bon Bon's worries at ease. "Easy. I told the doctor I was at my uncle's house trying on a wrestling outfit for my Halloween costume. I then told him that I had accidentally fallen down the basement stars, getting all bumped up."

"Nice. Explains the ankle and bruises pretty well," Bon Bon smiled back, glad she won't be in the Canterlot Newsletter.

"We sure caught a lucky break, too. I don't know how well that story would fly on Christmas or Valentine's Day." Vinyl Scratch put in, trying to lighten the mood. But, Octavia was insistent on continuing.

"He's right, you know?" said Octavia.

"Huh?" said Bon Bon.

"In any other circumstance, I'm sure he would have gladly sued you blind. However, he cannot do that this time." Octavia stated, looking like she was expecting Bon Bon to get what she meant.

"Come on, Bon Bon, use your head a little," remarked Vinyl Scratch, "If he wanted to file for a lawsuit he would have to explain the circumstances for the reasoning behind it. In _detail."_

Embarrassingly, it took Bon Bon a minute to put it together, but she got it. "If he wanted to sue, he would have to expose Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling…"

"And every single one of you will be exposed, "Octavia finished, "And Lord knows what will happen after that."

"Still, we kind of deserve it." insisted Bon Bon.

"Didn't you hear what my uncle said?" said Octavia, "He's not doing this out of the kindness of his heart. Not for the rest of you, at least."

The rest of us? "So, he's doing it just for you?"

Octavia sighed and closed her eyes. "Long story short, yes. Despite what you see him as now, I can attest to him being a very honest man with good intentions. I wouldn't expect you to know what I mean, Bon Bon, but I know you would… Vinyl."

Vinyl Scratch took of her glasses and lowered her head. "I know... and I'm sorry that I did this to you. I know how much pro wrestling means to you, and now you probably won't be able to compete for a while. He was right. I should have been more careful. I hope you know that I never meant to hurt you like this."

Vinyl Scratch did not shed any tears, but Bon Bon could hear the guilt of her actions flow through her voice. She felt the same way. Octavia didn't look up at Vinyl Scratch, nor did she even uncross her arms. But her angry look did soften.

"Vinyl…" Octavia's sbegan, but didn't continue.

"I know I said this already, but I'm so sorry for putting you through that. I feel so awful about myself. My best friend deserves better. And whatever your Uncle Connie wants me to do, I'll do it."

"…"

Bon Bon stepped forward. "Me too. I feel disgusted with myself, and I'll try my hardest to pay you back." Bon Bon's apology felt weak compared to Vinyl's, but hopefully Octavia would believe she was being genuinely sorry.

"… Well, would you look at the time." said Octavia.

Bon Bon took out her watch and opened up the screen. 3:54pm. Visiting hours were almost over.

"You two should get going. I'm feeling quite tired after all of the tests, and I would rather go to sleep now. Goodbye." Octavia grabbed the covers and folded them over most of her body. Octavia then reached out to grab a remote and used it to lower the mattress until it was completely horizontal. Octavia then closed her eyes. Bon Bon waited for Octavia to say something else, but she just laid there.

Vinyl Scratch got up from her seat. "Alright. I'll see you later, Tavi."

Vinyl Scratch put her shades back over her eyes before leaving for the door. Bon Bon felt the need to make sure Octavia was alright, but time wasn't on her side. Reluctantly, Bon Bon slowly turned and followed Vinyl Scratch out.

* * *

Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon finally made it back out to the freezing cold hospital parking lot. Bon Bon called for a ride back home, but her parents were not answering. Vinyl Scratch then told Bon Bon that her aunt was coming to pick her up, so she offered her a ride. Bon Bon walked to the hospital which took about thirty minutes to do. She didn't feel like making the long trip back, so she wisely accepted Vinyl Scratch's offer. Now they were sitting on one of the benches next to the hospital entrance, talking as they waited for Vinyl's aunt to pull up.

"Octavia sure wanted us to leave quickly, even with it about to turn four o' clock." said Bon Bon.

"She probably did want us to leave. She's pretty pissed. She gave me this treatment plenty of times." Vinyl Scratch said, not fully listening to Bon Bon. She was looking through her texts again.

Bon Bon looked around at the parking lot, looking for a white van. Vinyl's aunt must have gotten caught in traffic or something. It shouldn't take her this long to get to the hospital. Though, that was the Bon Bon calling the kettle black. Regardless, she was still freezing. So, she decided to chat up with Vinyl some more to help ignore the wind blowing in her face.

"Hey, Vinyl?"

Vinyl Scratch looked up from her phone. "What?"

"I just noticed that you were waiting outside Octavia's room before me. How long were you waiting there?" Bon Bon asked.

"Hmm… I think it was around twelve." answered Vinyl Scratch.

Twelve?! Visiting hours didn't start till nine in the morning. She must have been waiting a long time. It made Bon Bon feel bad about not coming sooner, even if she had the excuse of Sundays being cleaning days at Sweet &amp; Elite.

"I didn't know when I was going to see her, so I decided to come as early as possible. And I even had to get up extra early just to try and find the place that makes those cake balls. She usually liked them, but I guess she wanted to share it with me this time." Vinyl Scratch said, wincing at the newly formed pain in her nose.

Bon Bon felt her own lip. Because it was cold outside it numbed a little. She refused to test it though.

"Hey…"

Bon Bon turned back to Vinyl Scratch. "Yeah?"

"Didn't Sunset give you that lip?" Vinyl Scratch asked.

Bon Bon thought back. "Yeah, I guess she did. I hadn't really thought about it because I was so worried about Octavia."

Vinyl Scratch put her phone back in her pocket and rubbed her hands together. "Yeah, me too. She was also trying to stop us, wasn't she?"

Bon Bon let the question hang in the air before responding. "Yeah… I guess she did."

Vinyl Scratch suddenly looked frustrated. "I can't believe it. Even Sunset was doing the smart thing. Now I _really _feel like shit."

Bon Bon agreed. She hated her, but Sunset definitely knew what the best course of action was. Too bad Bon Bon was so crazy that she tried to clock Sunset's face. Consequently, she got a bloody lip for that. In hindsight, Bon Bon was asking for it. Bon Bon was being a bitch. Being... a bitch…"

"Hey… you hate Sunset too, right?" Bon Bon asked out of nowhere. She didn't mean to ask, but she was really thinking out loud.

Vinyl Scratch looked confused. "Well of course I do."

Bon Bon watched her breath dissipate into the air. "We… weren't any better than her, were we?"

Vinyl Scratch paused, letting the wind blow her radical hair across her beloved shades. Bon Bon didn't get to listen to Vinyl's end because headlights abruptly blinded their vision. It was a pale white van parked in front of them. Bon Bon couldn't see the driver, but she could painfully hear the horn honking for the two girls to get in. Bon Bon looked to Vinyl Scratch, but she was already up and walking for the van. Bon Bon sat on the bench in contemplation, but the honking wouldn't cease. Bon Bon groaned and entered the white van, letting the heater warm her body. Bon Bon told Vinyl's aunt the directions to her house, and they went on their way.

Bon Bon looked out one of the windows, watching Canterlot Central Hospital get smaller and smaller before it vanished. She looked beside her and saw Vinyl Scratch listening to her headphones. Vinyl looked content, but Bon Bon could guess that she wasn't interested in any further discussion. The DJ did not even turn her head. Bon Bon decided against bringing the question back up again. But why did Bon Bon bring it up to begin with? That was supposed to be an inside thought. Now that she thought about it, it wouldn't stop bothering her. It wouldn't go away.

"_I guess we both have something else to think about now…"_

As Bon Bon watched the moving grey sky, she kept her hands folded on her lap. She didn't realize till now, but her lip was starting to hurt again.

* * *

**Well, that was something, wasn't it? I hope you liked it. Sorry it took this long. Also, for any of my British neighbors, please forgive me for brutally slaughtering your slang if I have done so. I am but a lowly, silly American who has a pet eagle in his attic, owns ten unnecessarily overcompensatingly large guns, and a gee-tar. JK**

**#vulturesovereagles**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I know you want to see some action, but be patient. So, until chapter 50. Arevoir.**

_*I will actually be posting chapter 50 tomorrow. I know I said before, but... when have I ever kept my word without circumstances getting in the way? :I Thank you for your patience. Danke.*  
_


	50. Le Conflit Interne

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. *Holds up hands* Let's not do anything hasty. I'm sorry for taking so long. And I'm sorry for posting this at the last possible moment. Why don't you just... read chapter 50 and I'll explain myself (make an excuse JK) in my ending note. I hope you enjoy. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of it's respective characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Monday, October 26, 12:40pm**

"_If I take away the remainder of this equation and use it to replace x, then maybe…"_

The bell rang for lunch, knocking Twilight out of her focus.

"Alright you guys, time turn in your tests! Put them in a stack on my desk, and I'll give you the results tomorrow! In the meantime, swiggle on to your next class with your bad selves! Or, something like that…"

Twilight got up from her desk and reviewed her test as she walked. She felt confident with her answers, but she didn't have enough time to answer the last two questions. The test still felt like an A, but not being able to complete it made it feel lesser than that. She almost always finished her work, after all.

Twilight placed her test with everyone else's and left the room. She could have finished it sooner, but her mind was preoccupied with other worries. One of them being Sunset Shimmer. Sunset hasn't texted, or called, since Lyra made her cry and run out of the CCPW building.

"_I swear, if I see Lyra's face _anytime_ today…" _Twilight grinded her teeth, but after a couple of students were looking at her curiously, she calmed herself down. She wasn't going to blow up again; especially not in front of the entire student body. It wasn't _completely _Lyra's fault anyway. It was, displeasingly enough, a group effort. Still, Lyra made the killing blow.

"_No! You stop brain!" _Twilight yelled at herself in her head.

Twilight traversed the trafficking students and made her way to the school cafeteria. Maybe a little food in her gullet would help calm her down. Twilight got in line and got out with a tray full of apple sliders, a grilled cheese sandwich, grits, mashed potatoes, two rolls, and a carton of 2% milk. That should last her the afternoon. Next was trying to find a table, which was never a problem for her. She walked to the near back of the cafeteria; the part that was usually empty. She found the table where she and her friends usually sat together, but Fluttershy was the only one there being that Twilight didn't have lunch with the other girls on Mondays.

"Hey, Fluttershy." Twilight greeted, sitting down opposite to her.

Fluttershy greeted her with a weak smile. "Hey, Twilight. It's nice to see you feeling better after your emotional breakdown and Octavia's hospitalization."

Twilight never felt more promptly the need to go look for another table. But, she knew that Fluttershy wasn't being malicious. It did annoy her how fast Fluttershy bummed her out, though. And her face probably gave it away because Fluttershy immediately looked sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fluttershy apologized, "Too blunt?"

Yes, it kinda was, but it was also true. "No, it's okay."

Fluttershy spun her fork in her mashed potatoes, looking apologetic. "I shouldn't have made such a hasty assumption. I was just trying to be nice, and you did look content…"

Great, now Twilight felt guilty for unintentionally making Fluttershy feel guilty. "Fluttershy, I said it was okay. And if I did look content, I was probably just faking it."

Fluttershy took a nibble out of her apple slider. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't feel very happy either." That was just the trend, apparently. Twilight was getting pretty worn out by it too.

"It doesn't make me feel better to know that you're sad," said Twilight, "Is it okay if I asked what you did after what happened Saturday?" Twilight tried to ask as easily as possible, but she knew how vain that hope was.

"Oh, you know… I went home… fed Angel… cried myself to sleep…" To most people, Fluttershy would be being too honest, but it's something that Twilight came to expect from her. But, that was okay. Twilight wanted to share her feelings too.

Twilight sighed. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry about lying to you."

Fluttershy reached from across the table and put her hand on Twilight's. "It's okay, Twilight. I forgive you."

"You're a little quick to forgive, aren't you?" Twilight said plainly. She was the one apologizing, but that didn't mean she didn't feel bad about it anymore.

"Well… what you did was mean, but… I can understand why you did it." Fluttershy said thoughtfully.

Fluttershy had to be the sweetest girl in the world. Twilight didn't deserve this kindness from her. "Have you heard from Sunset?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "I'm sorry, but she won't talk to me. I tried calling and texting her, but she wouldn't answer back. I even tried visiting her apartment building, but a man at the desk told me he hasn't seen her either."

It kind of worried her that Sunset wasn't speaking to them. And if Sunset wasn't even returning _Fluttershy's_ calls, she must be in a bad way. Hopefully not to the point of…

Fluttershy looked up and saw a very concerned expression on Fluttershy, as well as a few other students whispering amongst themselves in the cafeteria. Twilight touched her face and looked at her wet fingers. She must not have noticed that she was crying.

"I'm so sorry…" That was all Twilight could think about saying.

"Twilight, please don't cry." Fluttershy comforted, handing one of her napkins to Twilight. Twilight appreciatively grabbed the napkin and used it to wipe her face. And blow her nose. Loudly.

The two of them ate in relative silence until their meals were finished. They both put their lunch trays in a stack with the others before checking the time. It was already time to leave for next period. Fluttershy gave Twilight a hushed nod before scurrying to her next class. Twilight looked around and a few students were looking at her as they passed by. Even one of the teachers stopped her on her way to the next class and asked her if she was alright. Luckily, he didn't press her much after she told him that "She was having some girl problems". He knew exactly what she meant, and he walked away faster than he probably had ever done in the last decade of his life. Uncomfortable menstruation excuses for the win.

The rest of the day carried on normally, if you didn't account for Twilight's constant feeling of dread. She managed to act at least a _little _relaxed, and thankfully no one gave her much attention. Well, aside from Nurse Redheart taking her aside to privately ask her how she was dealing with her "girl problems". Uncomfortable menstruation excuses NOT for the win.

She had three periods left before school was over. Her fifth class was in English. Rarity and Applejack were in that class with her, and she was half-expecting them to make it awkward. But, to her surprise, they acted pretty casual; like how they were before all this mess. The three of them made conversation, but they did not bring up CCPW. Obviously because they were in class, and because the two of them knew how on edge they all were, and did not want to dwell. It was nice for the moment, but it wasn't anything ultimately productive to Twilight's mood.

Sixth period was in Music. Musical arts weren't anything Twilight was particularly interested in, but electives were required in order to graduate. It was easy. Not much work for her other than stand and sing while some of the other students played instruments. All she had to do, really, was keep her attendance up and she would pass. Octavia was supposed to be in the same class, playing her cello, but due to a certain accident, she was hospitalized. Poor Octavia. Twilight didn't even have a chance to visit Octavia since there were no visiting hours on Sunday. She'll have to make a mental note of checking in on her later.

Finally, seventh period was her economics class. Oddly enough, she hasn't seen Rainbow Dash around. She was supposed to be in this class with her. She sick or something? Didn't matter too much right now. Rainbow Dash wouldn't want to talk to her anyway. Other than Rainbow, none of her friends were in this class, and that might have been a good thing. She needed to start focusing on her studies again. Maybe that would occupy her time away from her worries, even if for only an hour and a half. But it was the same result as her math class. Too much thinking, not enough work.

_***DING….DING….DING….DING….***_

The final bell rang, and the school day was concluded. To Twilight, the bell was the most beautiful thing she had heard all day. Despite herself, Twilight didn't want to spend another minute longer in school than she had to.

Twilight Sparkle was pulled along the current of students trying to walk out the front door at the same time. She was getting bumped and pushed around; hearing other kids talk about what they were going to do after school or who was dating which soccer player. Twilight didn't fight against the stream. After years of being shoved and tossed around like a practice dummy, she knew it was futile to fight against it. She was not salmon. Besides, she was going in that direction anyway. She just wished that the guy in front of him didn't sell like two-week-old Doritos.

She was finally out of the building when the current of her peers spat her out. She dusted herself off, and was about to continue on the path home, but she heard a very loud voice calling to her.

"HEY, TWILIGHT! HEY! HEY! OVER HERE! OVER! HERE! HEEEEERE-UH!"

Twilight looked to the middle of the courtyard where the Wondercolts statue stood tall. She and her friends usually hung out at the monument, making casual conversations and such. But, Pinkie's urgent expression didn't seem to invite her for just a small chat. She was jumping and waving, earning her a passing glance from some of her fellow classmates. Twilight was curious. Yesterday, she called Pinkie Pie to check in on her. They talked for a while, and they made up. But, why was Pinkie calling her over, then? That was a question that could necessitate into a variety of strange answers, especially from the poofy-haired, sugar-high teenager. Still, she didn't want Pinkie Pie to make a scene, so she quickly hurried over to the statue.

"Wha-" Before Twilight could even finish her fist word, she was stopped short with a palm over her mouth. Pinkie Pie shushed her.

"_Secret meeting_." Pinkie Pie whispered; her serious face activated.

Twilight politely removed Pinkie's hand from her mouth, "It isn't that secret when you're screaming your location from across the courtyard," Twilight looked behind Pinkie Pie and saw Fluttershy and Rarity, "What this is about?"

The four of them gathered closer to the statue before continuing in hushed voices.

Fluttershy spoke first. "I'm sorry about not telling you sooner, Twilight. But you looked really upset in the lunchroom, so I thought we would just wait out here for you. Applejack would've come too, but she had to go home and do some chores before she was allowed to go."

Twilight was confused. "Go where? Could you elaborate? I have no Idea what you're talking about."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "OH! I'm sorry. I'll just get straight to the point. I hope you wouldn't mind because you usually do this kind of thing, but we kinda called for a meeting."

"It was Fluttershy's idea!" pepped Pinkie Pie, putting Fluttershy in an uncomfortable, yet friendly, headlock.

"A _meeting?!_" Twilight exclaimed, gesturing her hands around her head, "I-I'm still confused Why wasn't I told about this?"

"We sent a group text a couple of hours ago," answered Pinkie, letting go of Fluttershy.

"But I didn't get a text!" said Twilight, taking out her phone and looking through her messages.

Fluttershy rubbed her neck, wincing from the pain of the sudden hold. "I sent the text a little after I left lunch."

Rarity took out her phone and started texting Twilight. "Fluttershy excluded you from the group text. She wanted to tell you in person, in the lunchroom, but I guess she didn't want to bother you."

Fluttershy rubbed her arm. "I wanted to tell you in person, you know, just in case…. You know."

Twilight's phone beeped and she received the text. She opened it up and read it.

**Excuse me. I hope I am not interrupting whatever you may be doing, but, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to call a meeting for all Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling wrestlers. Call or text me for information on the time, location, and any other information. If you want, I mean. I know a lot of you are feeling hurt or angry, but we need to have a polite and non-mean talk about this because I believe we're more than just wrestlers. We're friends. I don't know if this will help in any way, but I think it's worth a try. Thank you very much. I'm sorry for bothering you. **

"Was I too wordy? Oh, I hope they don't decide not to show up at the last minute because of my big mouth." Fluttershy quietly worried, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Don't worry, they'll come. I'm the one preparing the food after all." Pinkie Pie assured, slapping Fluttershy on the back.

Just as Twilight finished reading the message, another text appeared.

"Sorry," apologized Rarity, "forgot to add something."

**Refreshments will be served.**

"Can't go wrong with foo-hooo-hoo-hoo-hooo...hoo-oood~!" Pinkie Pie sung merrily.

"Fluttershy arranged for a small get-together," explained Rarity, "We were hoping that we could all come together and, maybe, work things out between each other."

"…Really?" Twilight asked, surprised by this proclamation, "But, how did you convince them?"

"It took some persuading, but, they all agreed that it is time to talk about this instead of just continuing to avoid each other," said Rarity, who suddenly tilted her head in an afterthought, "Well… most of them, anyway. Octavia will not be able to come since she's still hospitalized. And Lyra was very persistent on not going, but Bon Bon said that she would try some way to convince her."

"We texted the adults, too," added Fluttershy, "The other girls said they'll talk to them about it later, but they're pretty sure their parents would let them come."

"I'll be bringing mini-sandwiches, and chips, drinks! AND, once they eat some of Pinkie Pie's special salsa dip, the good times will be coming all around! Isn't that great, Twilight?!" Pinkie Pie cheered excitedly, grabbing Twilight's hands.

Twilight processed this. "So… where does this meeting take place?"

The three of them glanced nervously between each other.

"Um… it's at Rainbow Dash's house." said Fluttershy, cringing.

Twilight felt her stomach knot-up, and she took a step back. "Rainbow Dash's house?!"

Rarity was quick to be at Twilight's side. "Now, Twilight, I know that you are feeling apprehensive about this, but you and Rainbow need to reconcile. It isn't healthy for either of you to bottle up your emotions. And, it would be so terrible if you two never spoke again. And I don't think I need to tell you about what happened at CCPW, and what you need to do about it."

"How did you even convince Rainbow Blaze to allow this?" Twilight asked, feeling unease.

Fluttershy tilted her head, allowing her hair to cover half of her face. "Me and Pinkie Pie went over to have a talk with them, yesterday. Rainbow Dash is still grounded, but Mr. Blaze said that this would probably be the best thing to do. He's going to be there to keep an eye on us, but he won't try to get in the way."

Rarity addressed Twilight again. "I'm sure your parents have been notified, but I'm not so sure about their answer. But, if they will allow you to join us, what time would you feel most comfortable with?"

Twilight looked down. "I… uh…"

Rarity and Pinkie Pie looked at each other, frowning. Fluttershy looked at Twilight with concern and beckoned to Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy whispered something to them, and they nodded in response. Both girls waved goodbye as they headed home. Fluttershy and Twilight were now alone.

"Twilight, are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

Twilight crossed her arms loosely underneath her breasts. "I just… I don't know about this, Fluttershy."

"Twilight, you don't have to be scared. I'm sure they'll forgive you," said Fluttershy, "And, you know, Rainbow Dash misses you too."

Twilight looked up at Fluttershy. "She does?"

Fluttershy smiled. "Yes, she does. She really wants to talk with you."

"Does this means she's not mad at me anymore?" Twilight asked, feeling some glimmer of hope forming. Unfortunately, Fluttershy's body language and cheerless frown diffused her confidence of that happening. "Oh… I see."

Fluttershy quickly interjected. "She might be, Twilight, but she's willing to listen to you if you're willing to listen to her," Fluttershy did what Pinkie Pie had done before, and took Twilight's hands into hers, "I guess I can't force you to come, but I think you know that this is the best chance you have to make things right. I don't want to see my friends fighting anymore."

Twilight closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling, she conceded. "… I don't want there to be any more disharmony in our friendships either. I'll try to be there." She said, hugging Fluttershy firmly.

Soon after, Fluttershy's father came and picked her up from school. On the way home, Twilight felt ashamed. Shocker, right? But why should she be? There were plenty of reasons, but she was mainly referring to this meeting. This really was the perfect opportunity for reconcile, as Rarity put it. Twilight tried texting almost everyone yesterday, but got mixed results. She wasn't expecting everything to be resolved over a texted heartfelt apology, but it was at least the best thing to start out with. She didn't have to text Rarity and Applejack for obvious reasons; Rainbow Dash even more so. Fluttershy didn't even text her back. Yet, at least it wasn't as bad as the distain that she received from the others. Octavia told her to leave her alone, and Bon Bon gave her the same aloof response. Vinyl Scratch even told her to fuck off, making her irritation more emphatic by placing a middle finger emoji at the end of her text. Twilight didn't even know they made middle finger emojis. Twilight honestly didn't feel the need to text Lyra. Though she did owe her an apology too, she was still furious at her. All in all, not a lot of progress was made on her part.

Twilight could've easily had proposed a meeting, even though she was clearly not in the best position to do so. She actually thought of that beforehand. It bugged her that Fluttershy was able to make more progress than her, though. She was glad that Fluttershy took the initiative, don't get her wrong. However, even after being given this opportunity, Twilight still felt a bit of confused anger. She knew why she was angry, but the reasoning behind it made her feel even more mortified. Twilight did not want to admit it to Fluttershy, but she acted unsure under the pretense of how she actually felt. She could have told Fluttershy. She would probably have understood. But Twilight chickened out at the last minute.

"_I really need to lie down…" _Twilight thought, dragging her feet along the sidewalk.

Twilight finally made it home, opening the door. Stepping in, Twilight let her backpack drop on the ground with a noticeable thud. All her thinking was putting her on edge. She could feel her thoughts wrestling against one another, making the day feel uncomfortably long.

"I'm home…" Twilight moaned. Twilight saw Shining Armor washing dishes in the kitchen. He looked back at her, but returned to his chore just as quickly. Shining Armor hasn't talked to her since Saturday. Neither has Cadence. Twilight didn't know how else to get on their good side, but Twilight was not in the mood to make another attempt.

Twilight walked up the stairs, going straight for her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Twilight took off her shoes to relieve her aching feet. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow, trying to sort out all the thoughts swimming around her conscious. Twilight didn't even notice her door opening.

"Can I come in?" It was her dad, Night Light.

Twilight breathed hard into her pillow in response. She heard him close the door and walk over to her bead. The mattress creaked as he sat down next to her. Twilight could feel her father's hand brushing down her hair. It was very soothing.

"I got the text. It looks like you're friends are willing to listen to talk this whole thing out." said Night Light.

Twilight breathed a long, muffled breath into her pillow, hugging it against her face.

Night light frowned. "What's the matter, Twilight? I thought you would be happier. You and your friends have the opportunity to work all of this out together."

Twilight turned her head, revealing half of her melancholy expression to her dad. "I know, dad."

Night Light looked at Twilight with concerned. "Twilight, I thought you would be more willing to talk to them-"

Quicker than a flash, Twilight sat up from her pillow, giving her dad an cross look. "I said that I would be willing to talk to them! Why do you think that I've been apologizing to everyone, huh?! It's not that I... I…" Twilight hugged herself, her face getting red and her eyes beginning to water.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, sweetie. Come here…" Night Light scooted closer to Twilight, putting a comfortingly warm arm around her and pulling her in. Twilight hiccupped, but she didn't bring herself to cry.

"I'm sorry…" Twilight began.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But what's really the matter?"

Twilight crossed her arms. "I'm angry…"

Night Light looked at Twilight curiously. "About what?"

Twilight gulped. "I'm angry at myself…"

"Twilight, I'm sure your friends will forgive you." Night Light comforted.

Twilight looked down at the floor, her feet making circles in the pink carpet. "I'm angry at them too…"

Night Light probably wasn't expecting that, and his eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Twilight did her breathing exercise to calm herself down first. "I'm… I'm still angry at them for the way they treated Sunset Shimmer, okay?"

Night Light was about to interrupt, but Twilight knew what he was going to say and continued talking anyway.

"When Fluttershy told me about the meeting, I know I should've been happy. I'm very grateful for what she's done, but at the same time a part of me feels like I'm giving up. Dad, I made a lot of mistakes that I feel awful for, not just what happened Saturday. But no matter how bad I feel for what I've done to my friends, I can't help but feel so angry at them! Dad, you weren't there to see how bad they were treating her! They were so mean to her, it made me sick! I know Sunset did a lot of awful things to them, but they were just being bullies back. If they weren't ignoring her, they were getting into arguments and harassing her; treating her like the person she used to be. But I know she's not that person anymore, and it's not fair that they can't see the good in her. Fluttershy forgave her, Pinkie Pie forgave her, so why couldn't they just TRY?!" Twilight could feel herself calming down after getting that off her chest, but she still had to continue, "But I know I did a lot of dishonest things too. I want to be mad at them, but at the same time I was also in the wrong for what I've done. I should've asked them about it first, but they still acted like a bunch of jerks, especially Rainbow Dash. And I still can't get over what Lyra did, either."

Night Light listened to her daughter confess her feelings, nodding his head to let her know she was being listened to. Twilight wiped her face, and looked up at her father.

"Dad… it doesn't make me a bad person for feeling this way, does it?" Twilight asked, wiping her nose, "I know why they hated her, and it's justified. But all they did was treat her like crap without even getting to know her."

Night Light shook his head. "No, of course you're not a bad person."

Twilight tugged at her hair. "I want their forgiveness. I just want this to be over. Do you think… ," Twilight looked away, feeling unsure, "Do you think that I should just go with everything they say? I don't want to, but it if it makes thing better…"

"No, Twilight! You know you can't do that. You won't be able to find any closure by going along with everything and hoping for the best."

Twilight smiled sadly. "You're right, but…"

Night Light got off the bed, squatted in front o f Twilight, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Twilight, you already know what you have to do. I know you're still angry, and that's okay. Your friends aren't completely in the right either, and you did do the right thing by wanting to include sunset Shimmer. But, you still should listen to them. Like I told you before, you should listen to your friend's sides of the story on it, even if it feels wrong. That way, everyone can understand where you're coming from, and so you can understand where they're coming from."

Twilight's eyes shimmered, showing her anxiety of the whole situation. He was right. "Okay, I get it."

Night Light smiled, giving his daughter a hug. "That's my girl. Dinner will be in an hour." With a pat on her shoulder, Night Light left the room, leaving Twilight to her thoughts again. It felt good getting that off her chest, even if it didn't make her feel _that _much better.

"Um... can I come in too?"

Twilight raised her head to see Spike at her door with a checkered board in his hands. Twilight smiled, happy to see her little brother. Twilight scooted over and let Spike sit next to her. She knew he was eavesdropping on them; he never had a good poker face. She decided not to bring it up, however.

"Hey, Spike. How was your art club?" Twilight asked, wanting to make some conversation.

"Snails kept trying to sniff my pastel crayons, but other than that it was okay," Spike said, opening the board on the table. "Wanna play a game?"

Twilight tapped her chin, acting very intrigued by the proposition. "Hmm… I dunno. You sure you want to play me again?"

Spike straightened his hair and presented her with his most confident lopsided smile. "You may have beaten me last time, but this time I'm not gonna take it so easy on you."

Twilight giggled. "Bring it on." Twilight and Spike started setting up the board.

The two set up their pieces and started their game. As they played, the thought occurred to her that she needed to sort this out. She's going to have to go tomorrow, in front of Rainbow Dash, and everyone else, to try and bring peace back to their group. She was mad at them, and she was still mad at herself. But that was okay. She doesn't know what's going to happen. She'll just have to hope that this will all be over soon. But, until then…

"King me!" Twilight cheered.

"Darn it!" exclaimed Spike.

* * *

**You probably noticed that I just edited out my previous author's note. Well that's because I have an announcement to make. And it's an announcement you're probably not going to like.**

**I am putting CCPW on hiatus-WAIT, put down your guns!**

**Now... when I say CCPW's on hiatus, I don't mean I won't be working on it. I am going to keep working on CCPW for my DA site as well as this one. Hiatus, in this case, means I won't be able working on or posting any new chapters for a while. Chapter 51 is only half finished, and I got writing cancer when I got to that point anyway, and I'm sorry if I'm not announcing the hiatus before I posted it, but whatcha gonna do?**

**I know some of you may be irritated, especially since it takes me a while to make new chapters in general, but this is something I wanna do. Besides, I'm looking for jobs and doing other stuff too. So, you guys can take this time to just chill out, relax, and not worry about when chapter 51 will be posted. When I'm done with my DA page and doing whatever I need to do, I'll edit this note again when the hiatus is over. But it may take a while. Still, keep in mind that I won't be quitting on CCPW all together. I'll tell you when I quit. But for now... just do whatever you want to do, don't worry, and I'll be writing again eventually. **

**I hope all of you understand. Danke. Arevoir.**


	51. Final Update

(I apologize for any spelling errors that may occur. I made this chapter on my phone, and there are bound to be a few errors.)

Greetings. I am Vultarian01.

Not exactly the Chapter 51 you were hoping for, was it? And given the reason why I'm writing this story, you'll see why. How you'll take it I'm not sure. And as for Chapter 51 itself, I'm afraid what you want may not come to pass; at least on this story.

I want you, my readers, to listen to what I have to say. And it regards CCPW all together. You okay? Good. Well, it's been quite a while since I have updated CCPW, obviously, and I have given you the reasons as to why I wanted to take this "hiatus" in the ending author's note of chapter 50. And, for the sake of repetition, it's because I wanted to edit and improve the 50 chapters I've written and make them better. But it's a little more complicated than that. The truth is, I haven't been satisfied by the way my story has been written.

Which is not to say that I hate my story. I love my story. Why wouldn't I if I were to even begin to tell you all right now what I wanted to do with my story for a while.

I want to rewrite CCPW.

I will no longer be working on "CCPW", and instead I will be working on Canterlot "Carnage Pro Wrestling". You ask if these are basically the same stories? Well, kind of. Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling is a separate story that I started up today (5/14/16) with one chapter already having been posted. But, I suppose you'll want a reason as to why I'm doing this, and that's both understandable and expected.

When I started writing CCPW, I was just doing it purely just to do something with an idea if what I had in my head. And it came from my interest in pro wrestling, MLP:FIM, and as well as my main inspiration for actually wanting to try my hand at Fanfiction: The Equestrian Wrestling Federation (EWF). I thought I could make something good, and entertaining. I wasn't taking critical look at my writing, not did I really care. I just did what I wanted to do, MD for the most part of the first 8 chapters of CCPW, I did. And I loved it. If it weren't for taking the risk and making my own account, I wouldn't have been able to meet a few very good friends that I still talk to today. I wouldn't have been able to read the reviews that have, and still, enjoy my material. I wouldn't have been able to experience the joy I get from knowing that you love my work, and myself for being creative. It had been a decision that I still don't regret, and ever will regret.

But, as I went on, I started feeling my perfectionist tendencies come up more and more. I know most of my reviews praise CCPW, and I also accepted the criticisms that a few have given me. But, they also bugged me. I'm not saying that I'm ungrateful for any constructive criticism or honesty. I, just like anyone, need it for me to keep improving myself. But, even knowing this, my confidence started weakening more and more. And I started noticing some problems with my story. Some I could ignore, but others that were glaring to the non-casual viewer. Things such as grammar, continuity errors, and especially the way I wrote my story. I always had a hang up about me using the sane sentences to describe the same situation over and over. I've even been looking up more words to use, but I'm not good at using them in a way to make the sentences appear natural.

But even though chapters 1-23 had their problems, they were pretty decent. That was until the "Sunset Shimmer Arc" as some have called it, began. I wasn't doing anything too serious in the drama department until Sunset Shimmer's introduction, but I was confident I could do it. And, for the remaining chapters, it appeared that I was doing well according to almost everyone, but I still felt uneasy. And it wasn't till I discussed this with a few people that I noticed how flawed my story was. And it mostly had go do with how extreme and undiversed I made most of the characters from Chapter 24 on. I know some of you still like it, but alot of the things I wrote still turned me off. Like how hostile and unlikeable I made everyone, how stupid I made some of them, how uninspiredly I used sine of the characters, but mostly how complicated I made everything involving it. This caused me to rewrite a few things in past chapters to make future ones work, and it was all one big mess to me. Some of my reviews tell me they understand what I was trying to do, at least, but it still bugged me so much; no matter how much I debated with myself. And then it started to feel more like a chore to me. Heck, I had to FORCE myself to write Chapters 47-50 because I know how much you guys loved my story, even when you acknowledge the bad stuff. And I don't like that because I still wanted to enjoy writing CCPW too, but now I wouldn't let myself. My mind would keep reminding me about all its flaws till I just started daydreaming like how I do with school work sometimes, and that's a bad sign. Especially when you got other things in life you have to do. One time, one of my followers suggested that I rewrite, and I didn't like the idea at all because I've worked so much on what I had now. So, I thought I would put this story on this site on "hiatus" till I could edit and improve them over on DA. And when I did the first six chapters, I was enjoying it, and I thought it was working.

But thinking ahead is a bitch when it comes to editing an already written story, and I realized that I would have to edit ALOT of it to make it good. And, as I went on, I was getting idea after idea in how I could make my story better, and I still am, and was having fun with it, but since my story had already been written, it was hard to apply them without drastically changing the story all together. I've been so torn about my story, that I was actually GLAD when I took my vacation in AZ, away from the worries about CCPW. In short, I've been writing for you guys because it makes you happy. I haven't been happy. So, I proposed to a few people on a forum I made about "rewriting CCPW".

And before I go any further, I would like to point out what I mean by rewriting. If you go to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling nd read chapter one, you'll notice that even if it had been edited and improved, it's essentially the same first chapter as the one in CCPW. It's not going to be a conete and total rewrite. It's going to look pretty similar, if not copy pasted often (with some editing), to CCPW. At least for chapters 1-17. After that, the changes will be more drastic. But still, it'll have the linear pllt it has had before. I want to apply the ideas I have had for some characters that I feel haven't been written to their fullest potential tial such as Spike, Lyra, and Bon Bon. As well as other more plot-heavy ideas. Now, even though I didn't like the way I wrote the Sunset Shimmer Arc, doesn't mean I'll never try to make drama. I just won't go making Fluttershy eat pasta off the floor, and make everyone want Sunset to be straight up lynched. You get me?

I've been contemplating this for months, bit I didn't want to do it because I didn't want you, my readers, to be upset with me. But at some point I have to realize that I started doing this because I loved doing it, and that I have to be selfish sometimes. I need to think of myself, too. And even typing that makes me feel horrible. So, know that I'm not just acting in what my criticisms are; I've been having trouble with this alot. And, I just feel that this is the best thing for me to do. I also have been asked by one if my followers if I would delete the original CCPW. And I won't. At least not yet. I know I've had my criticisms about it, and still can't go back to it, but I did write a whole 2 years worth of material, and I'm still pretty proud of the good stuff at least. Maybe after Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling gets the same amount of traction, I'll delete it. Or not. I don't know.

Still, I can't just keep writing CCPW. I can't keep forcing myself to do it. I want a frsh startcif sorts. And I know you all love my story, but I know I can make it even better. So, I'm going to do this. And this will more than likely be my last chapter. I would've at least put a few more chapters in here to wrap up the story quickly, but... well, you know. And there's not even a guarantee I'll keep posting chapters to my new story till it's conclusion. I may even end up quitting out if boredom after another 50 chapters, who knows? But I know I would eventually quit if I had to keep writing on CCPW.

You have no idea how sorry I am that I'm doing this. I just hope that you'll all understand why I'm doing this. Thank you for your reviews, your praise, your constructive criticisms, and your wanting more. I really appreciate it. But, I think you'll also enjoy what I have in store for you in my new story. But, until then, Arevoir.


End file.
